Making The First Move
by Divess
Summary: The truth: Brilliant, educated and versatile people can also be ridiculous and obstinate. Hermione and Severus are in a battle to see which of them can be the most ridiculous and the most obstinate. We will have a ringside seat to watch the implosion and what comes after. AU/OOC/T.
1. Chapter 1

**All things and characters in the Harry Potter world belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

The truth: Brilliant, educated and versatile people can also be ridiculous and obstinate. Hermione and Severus are in a battle to see which of them can be the most ridiculous and the most obstinate. We will have a ringside seat to watch the implosion and what comes after. AU/OOC/M.

**Making The First Move**

Hermione looked up from what she was doing to see Severus speaking to that sexy, blonde witch yet again. Hermione had waited on her one time and that one time had been enough. She reminded Hermione of Lavender Brown. All flirt and no mental substance. Hermione knew she was being mentally rude, but the witch most certainly rubbed her the wrong way.

Hermione was also irritated to see miserable git Severus smiling and fawning over a customer when he had nothing but frowns and growls for the rest of the world. He was disgusting.

The blonde couldn't possibly need the things she bought unless she was a Sorceress intent on hexing the whole of London. Hermione felt herself redden. She was being totally facetious. Obviously in this day and age, there weren't any Sorcerers still around the Wizarding World. With that said. If she wasn't a Sorceress, then the witch had to have an ulterior motive for visiting the shop as often as she did. There was absolutely no way she needed to be in the building three times a week asking to be shown rare and exotic plants, potions and flowers. Not even the most experienced Potions Masters or Brew Masters in Britain visited the shop as often as this witch.

"As if those well manicured nails had ever brought any mix to a boil," Hermione huffed to herself in annoyance.

After the witch's first few visits, the reason she was at the shop so often had become apparent. She was interested in Severus. And he in her. They stood far too close to each other and smiled much too often to be transacting business.

Initially, Hermione couldn't believe the foul tempered git would allow any woman to get close to him. But as the weeks passed and their interactions became more pronounced. Hermione recognized what was happening. She wanted to walk right over to vomit on the both of them.

Hermione laughed at the mental picture of her vomiting all over Severus' well shined shoes. She had obviously laughed a bit too loud because she glanced up in time to see Severus give her a scathing look.

Hermione bristled over the look Severus had given her. However, instead of her normal tit-for-tat she continued about her business mumbling unkind things about the owner of Snape &amp; Longbottom.

Suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder. Hermione had turned to find Michael Corner smiling at her.

"Hello love. I decided to stop by to see if you wanted dinner before going home."

"How thoughtful of you Michael. Thank you. I…" Hermione hadn't been able to finish her thought.

As though he could hear across the room. Severus called out that the Erulian Lilies were still sitting out back waiting to be sorted.

Hermione was aware the lilies had arrived. They had been in their warehouse all of fifteen minutes. Hermione knew Severus meant for her to end the conversation with Michael by intimating she was allowing a fragile delivery to sit too long. She didn't want to get into a battle with Severus. At least she didn't want to get into a battle in the middle of the shop. Hermione didn't have any hesitation in bringing a battle to him. She just wouldn't do it now.

Michael gave Hermione a defeated smile. "It seems I cannot win for losing. Whenever I stop by you are inundated. Is it silly of me to ask if I should come back in a bit? Or shall I just give it up as a bad job?" Michael leaned in a bit closer to Hermione's ear to whisper a private thought. "You are an amazing witch. I have not thought about anything else since our time together. If I may be a bit frank, I along with my dick want you back in my bed. Before you go all Granger on me. It's not just my dick that wants you. I want you. And not just after a night of drunken festivities. I think we would make an outstanding couple. All you need to do is give me a chance."

"You have such a way with words Mr. Corner," Hermione answered sarcastically. "I don't understand why all the witches in London haven't fallen into your bed."

Michael leaned in even closer so his lips were touching Hermione's ear.

Suddenly Severus was in front of her. She hadn't even realized he'd moved from his place across the room. Hermione hated when he did that.

"I hope I'm not interrupting any of your well laid plans Mr. Corner, but Hermione has Erulian Lilies to see to. They won't see to themselves. Perhaps you can eat her ear some other time at some place other than Snape &amp; Longbottom's."

"Duly noted," answered Hermione's would be suitor. "I hope my presence hasn't offended you."

Showing himself to be in a foul mood. Severus had answered sharply. "I would have to have a reason why your presence offended me. At this moment in time. I have none. You may chew Hermione's ear off any time you like. Except when the Erulian Lilies are in need of care. If you will excuse me. I am being summoned."

With a flip of his navy blue (he now wore navy blue in place of black) robes, Severus headed over to assist the blonde who he now considered one of their more prominent customers.

Hermione's eyes bore into Severus' back as he walked across the room. He was being an absolute shite.

Michael chose this moment to remind Hermione he was still there. "There seems to be a bit of dissension between you and Severus. I hope my being here is not the cause. Shall I meet you somewhere later so we can finish our discussion? You name the place. I'll be there."

Hermione took a deep breath and turned back to Michael. "I think we can do that. I'll need a few minutes to stop by the house to make myself beautiful. How about Lucia's for 8:30?"

"Glancing around to check on Severus' whereabouts. Michael made a quiet comment. "I can stop by yours if you like. We'll be able to arrive at Lucia's together."

Hermione shook her head. "Perhaps I'll invite you over after we've done more than have one drunken shag. For now. Let's meet at Lucia's at 8:30."

With a sigh of defeat, Michael resigned himself to meeting this gorgeous witch in a public place when all he wanted was to get her naked in his bed. "Right then. I'll see you at 8:30. Until then."

Hermione watched him walk out the door as had a very annoyed Severus Snape.

Hermione caught Severus' eye as she glanced across the room. He had glared at her and she had glared right back.

How dare he, thought Hermione. Perhaps he should keep his mind on the blonde slag who is trying her best to rub up against what I can only assume is a rock hard dick and keep his nose out of my business.

/*/

"I'm on my way to see about the Erulian Lilies," Hermione called out loudly. "Perhaps you will do well to remember these particular lilies will remain fresh for up to twenty four hours in their crates."

Severus threw another glare her way as he continued to talk with his _customer_.

"Bastard." Hermione mumbled to herself. One day soon she was going to leave this shite hole of a shop to establish her own premises.

Hermione sighed. She was talking bull shite. She had signed a three year contract with Snape and Longbottom. Her term wouldn't be up for another year. Until then she would have to put up with the overbearing Severus Snape.

On her way to the back, Hermione chanced to look back at Severus in time to see the blonde run her finger down his cheek.

"Bloody, hypocritical bastard."

/*/

Hermione worked diligently unpacking and setting up the Erulian Lilies which were also known as Runecaster Lilies. They were beautiful flowers from West Africa whose beauty was only rivaled by their medicinal properties. Neville had been lucky enough to secure an entire crate of plants along with a box of twenty bulbs.

Although she was loathe to admit it. Severus had been right. She should have gone right to the back to see about the shipment instead of wasting time with her one night stand. Although Michael had been quite the one off. Hermione wasn't sure if she wanted more from him. Auror Michael Corner had acquired something of a reputation. It was a fact that some wizards should be kept to nothing more than a one night stand. As should some witches.

/*/

Hermione was thinking about the sexy time she'd had with Michael when Neville came through the back door.

"Hello Hermione. What's good?" he asked giving her a quick hug. "Glad to see you and Severus haven't blown up the shop. I worry when I have to leave you two alone."

Hermione grinned at the gentle partner. "I'd leave before it came to that. Severus is all bluster. I just seem to rub him the wrong way."

"As if he didn't rub you the wrong way as well. As vile as Severus was while we were at Hogwarts. I marvel at the latitude he now gives you."

"Latitude? The man doesn't let up. I thought he was going to have a stroke earlier. He was apoplectic because I was chatting with Michael Corner while the Erulians sat out back unattended. He obviously felt I was wasting time when I should have been out here doing Noah or Ethan's job."

/*/

Neville wasn't getting in between Hermione and Severus. He knew better. He did what he had learned to do best. He changed the subject. "I will be in the shop for the next several days. There are several things I'd like to discuss with you and Severus. There is a plant I think will be an excellent addition to our stores. In addition, I think we should give the BeastBee a hard look. The uses for this particular insect seem promising. About the meeting. I know you declined to sit in on our last meeting. This go round we'd like your input. Both Severus and I value your opinion."

"Thanks Neville. I'll think about it. I just don't know if I can take Severus' miserable and overbearing manner in an enclosed space."

"Alright Hermione. I'll leave it up to you. I hope I'm not speaking out of turn when I say this. You are wasted here. You are brilliant. You should be in the labs every day. For some reason, you have let Severus knock you off your game. If it's not working out for you here, perhaps you should take up another career or find a similar position elsewhere."

/*/

Neville's words had stung Hermione. But he was correct. She had thought working beside the renowned Potions Master Severus Snape would be a dream job and had jumped at the chance to work with him. The first months had been delightful. She and Severus had worked seamlessly together. They discussed. They collaborated. They went out to dinner. They had been comfortable in each other's company. Then out of the blue Severus had become cold and distant. He became dismissive when they worked together. Working with him became so uncomfortable, Hermione chose to research and brew alone.

Maybe the best way to go would be to sit down with the surly bastard. They would either get it sorted or she could ask to be let out of the contract. In truth. The last thing she wanted to do was ask to be released. But if it came to that. She would insist on it.

/*/

"If you have something to discuss with me, come to me. Why stand about in the back room discussing my character with Mr. Longbottom."

Neither Hermione nor Neville had heard Severus enter the room. But there he was. After an awkward silence, Neville made a hasty retreat to his office mumbling about work he had on his desk.

Hermione turned to Severus without responding to his question. "May I help you with something Severus?"

Severus had heard what he'd heard. He wasn't about to let up. "Why would you volunteer to help me Hermione? Did I not just hear you say how miserable and overbearing you find me?"

Hermione blushed. She had made the remark but did not intend for Severus to hear her talking badly about him to Neville. She still had a modicum of manners.

Her silence seemed to anger Severus who didn't waste any time getting to the point. "Perhaps you think me miserable and overbearing because I'm not one to mince words. I find your gaggle of visitors annoying. You have duties. The time you spend holding court would be better spent in the lab. In the future, I would appreciate it if you kept your paramours away from the shop. Save your romantic interludes for times other than work."

"Gaggle? Paramours?" replied Hermione in a deadly voice. "At least I have paramours. You seem to have nothing but Knockturn Alley slags who come in to pretend they are interested in our products. The only thing your slag is interested in is ….."

Hermione caught herself. She would do well to remember she was speaking to the owner of this establishment. Especially since she was the one who had been caught making disparaging remarks. Hermione tried being a little less defensive which didn't work out as well as she hoped. "Perhaps things would work better if you didn't comment on the wizards who stop by to visit me. In return, I won't comment on the slags who stop by to see you."

"By slags are you referring to the female customers who come to this shop to purchase goods? Clients are what keep this shop going. I have noticed that the stream of wizards who come through to chat with you never seem to purchase anything. You're not doing our shop, yourself, or your reputation any favors. Your latest conquest has the reputation of a beast in rut. You must be so proud and so very busy."

Severus realized what he had just said and was horrified. Hermione was so infuriating. She had the innate ability to make him lose all control. Heaven only knew why he had agreed to a three year contract. She was such a…a.

Severus let a breath out through his nose. He knew why he had hired Hermione. She is brilliant. The problem. Along with the brilliance came her obnoxious, know-it-all, I'm never wrong manner. All this was in addition to her string of admirers who had the tendency to act like slobbering beasts while jockeying to be first at her feet.

"I was wrong to make those comments," said Severus quickly. "I apologize. I absolutely crossed a line."

A red faced Hermione refused to listen. "You fucking think to speak to me as though I'm one of those Knockturn Alley witches you let under your robes and think an apology will do," she had screamed in his face continuing to berate him. "Think again you bastard. I'm happy to know what you really think of me. Perhaps that's why you've been so dismissive and demeaning towards me. How could I have dated you? I was so stupid. Take me before the Magistrate because I won't remain in your employ another day."

Intentionally shoving Severus as she slammed out of the room, Hermione went directly to her office to collect her wand, bag and extra sets of robes. She slammed around her office in a frenzy looking for her wand which wasn't where it was supposed to be. She searched through her desk drawers, under the desk and behind the door as well. The wand wasn't anywhere to be found. Plopping down in her chair her fury spent, Hermione deflated. She couldn't leave without her wand.

/*/

Suddenly Neville was standing in the doorway. "Are you looking for this?" he asked holding up her wand. "The minute I heard you scream at Severus I removed your wand. I didn't want to see him hexed beyond recognition."

Hermione was embarrassed. In her fury she had forgotten Neville was in his office. "I'm sorry you had to hear that Neville. I'm at the end of my tether. I have to get away from here."

"You think you feel foolish? Not thirty minutes ago I suggested you find other employment. Now I have to reverse myself. I don't want you to go. Severus and I need you here."

Hermione started to argue, but Neville stood his ground by holding up his hand for silence.

Hermione complied.

No one was more surprised than Neville when Hermione remained silent. So he pushed on. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop. But I heard what I heard. I think there is more going on here than meets the eye. May I suggest you and Severus take the time to calm down."

Hermione started to huff, but Neville had found his confidence.

"For Merlin's sake Hermione. Hear me out. I am asking you to sit down with Severus to get this sorted. You and Severus are more alike than you think. You are both brilliant, stubborn and overbearing. So cut the shite. Take a day to calm down. Then sit down with Severus to work things out. A discussion won't hurt anything. In fact, it might help. If it fails, at least you tried. Now I'm going to take my life in my hands by asking the same of Severus.

Hermione smiled at Neville then got up from her chair to hug him. "Thanks Neville. For your sage advice as well as for taking my wand. I will see you in the morning."

Hermione left through the back of the shop. She didn't want to see Severus if she didn't have to.

She would sit down with Severus as Neville had asked. The problem was all the talking in the Wizarding World wouldn't straighten out the bad feelings between herself and Severus. Things had gone too far.

/*/

When Hermione landed at home, her Wonder Witch Watch showed 7:00 pm. She and Neville had talked for over an hour and a half.

Hermione sat down on the side of her bed with her head in her hands. She had just finished a bloody, awful day which had included cursing at Severus. Rubbing her forehead, Hermione realized Michael would be waiting for her at Lucia's. There was no way she was going to make small talk with Michael Corner while she was sober. All she wanted was a bath and bed.

It really wasn't good form to accept an invitation then cancel, but that was what she did. Pulling out her wand, she sent a Private Patronus to Michael which would find him no matter where he was.

_I cannot make our dinner appointment tonight. I apologize for canceling with such short notice, but it is necessary. _

Hermione didn't ask to reschedule. She and Michael had had a great one off, but it was probably best if she left it right there. She really wasn't into Auror Michael Corner. The one off wasn't something Hermione had sought out. Michael happened to be around after Severus had given her an exceptionally bad time. She had soothed her ruffled feelings by drinking too much and ending up in Michael's bed.

Severus' words suddenly materialized in the back of Hermione's mind. _Your latest conquest has the reputation of a beast in rut. You must be so proud and so very busy._

While Severus' words had been vile. He had been on point. She had heard rumors that MC (as he was called) was quick to let down the zipper on his trousers for a variety of witches.

Too much wine sometimes made a witch do strange things.

On her way to the bathroom, Hermione waved her hands about her head as if her movements would push the thoughts of having shagged Michael Corner out of her mind. The movements hadn't helped.

/*/

After Hermione left the shop, Neville took in a deep breath and headed out to speak with Severus. He realized this conversation could potentially be dangerous to his health as well as his partnership. But he wanted some peace. No. He needed peace. Theirs was the top Potions, Brewer and Herbologist shop in London. He wanted to keep it that way. To do that he had to get Severus and Hermione back on the same page.

Neville looked around the front of the shop. Noah and Ethan the shop assistants were each with a customer with several more waiting for service. Severus was nowhere to be seen.

Neville headed straight for the labs.

Whenever Severus was out of sorts he headed for the labs where he went into a brewing frenzy.

This conversation might not go anywhere near what I have in mind, thought Neville as he headed downstairs. "Shite."

He had hit the nail on the head. Severus was down to his shirt sleeves with straggly pieces of hair hanging in his face as he moved among three cauldrons. If he had heard Neville enter, he didn't acknowledge his presence.

"Shite! Shite!" Neville mumbled softly before clearing his throat.

Severus still didn't acknowledge his presence.

I'm fucking dealing with an overage child thought Neville. Stepping closer to his partner, Neville threw caution to the wind. He simply spoke up. Bad attitude be damned.

"I would like a word Severus."

"As you can plainly see Neville. I have three cauldrons on boil. Can this wait?

"No Severus. It cannot wait. If it could wait, I wouldn't be down here."

Severus spun around dramatically to face his partner. "My brews will be off boil in five minutes. I assume you can wait that long."

"We are grown wizards as well as colleagues and partners Severus. As such, I did not come down here to find myself at the wrong end of your temper. I would like to speak to you when your brews are _off boil_. I'll be in my office. Thank you."

"Ah," muttered Severus. "It would seem Mr. Longbottom has a BeastBee in his trousers."

/*/

Ten minutes later, Severus entered Neville's office. Without preamble he began to speak. "You are correct Neville. We are colleagues, grown men, partners and equals in a well established business. It was not my intention to act in a manner which implied otherwise. What can I do for you?"

Now that Neville had the floor. He was a bit unsure on how to proceed. To hell with it, he thought. I'll just jump right in. "Hermione has thoughts of leaving our company."

"I'm aware of that fact Neville," replied Severus without any show of emotion. "Hermione made herself perfectly clear this afternoon."

"Are we just going to let her walk away? She's part of this company. We have discussed making her our third partner."

"She obviously doesn't want to be here," Severus replied arbitrarily. "What are we to do about that? If she wants to go, I am amenable to letting her out of her contract. One cannot keep a witch if she doesn't want to stay."

"Severus. There is blame on both sides. Neither of you are innocent in this. I've asked Hermione as I am asking you. Please sit down together to sort this misunderstanding out. Your differences might very well be solved if you would just have a reasonable discussion."

"I appreciate your concern Neville," Severus answered in an even voice. "What it all comes down to is Hermione and I simply cannot get along. She has to have a long line of admirers at her feet. Where I only want what is best for Snape &amp; Longbottom's.

Neville put his own temper on display. He was exasperated with both Hermione and Severus. At this point he didn't care how it came across. "Do you hear yourself Severus? What does Hermione's admirers have to do with you? As long as they aren't shagging her in the middle of the shop, it isn't our business who she sees. She is a single, beautiful witch with a lovely personality. There should be a line of wizards around the door to see her. She is an amazing Potions Master and Brewer. Nearly on par with yourself I might add. To date she has mixed more new potions than you and I together and she is well versed in Research and Development as well. I do not want to lose her. Please sit down with Hermione. I believe we can get this resolved. Hermione is willing."

"Is she now?" asked Severus a bit dramatically. "I thought she could not bear to be anywhere near me. I obviously repulse the girl."

"Severus. You are being condescending. Hermione is not a girl. She's a perfectly lovely woman. Are these the things you say to her on a daily basis? It's little wonder she's so upset with you. It seems others see her as a woman. Didn't you say she has a line of admirers?"

Severus moved from his chair so fast Neville thought he was about to be hexed. "Enough talk," he growled. "If Hermione wants to have a discussion, I'll concur. We shall have a discussion. I imagine you and she have set a time for this. When will we meet?"

"Please sit down Severus."

Severus returned to the chair without comment.

Neville did a Muggle thing before replying to Severus. He had taken a deep breath then counted to ten. "Hermione and I have not set a time. I had to be sure I could get you both to talk to each other. Shall we plan for mid-morning? You know I would not have stepped into this if I thought this feud would be settled amicably. I just do not want Hermione to leave us."

Severus stood once again. On his way out the door he mumbled more to himself than to Neville. "Hermione will not be leaving us. She will be leaving me."

Neville leaned back in his chair. Had he heard right. Had Severus just said Hermione wouldn't be leaving _us_? She would be leaving _me_.

/*/

As Neville watched Severus stride from the room, certain things crystallized in his mind. It was as if someone had turned on a wand to its brightest setting. How had he missed it? The arguing. The comments about admirers and slags. How in Merlin's name had he not recognized what was right in front of his eyes? Those two stubborn, opinionated, temperamental gits were attracted to each other with neither wanting to be first to make a move.

Neville laughed out loud. Two of the most confident people he knew were afraid of making the first move. They'd rather fight with each other than admit they had feelings for each other.

Neville laughed out loud once again. Then he sobered up rather quickly. What if he was wrong? Perhaps they really couldn't stand each other. Perhaps they really thought badly of each other.

He began to chuckle. No way. Now I've recognized what's going on. It's as clear as day. I went through this exact thing with Luna. I was too frightened to admit my feelings only to find out Luna had the same feelings for me.

Neville reflected for several more minutes before making the rounds to ensure everything was locked up tight. Doors were locked. Wards were up. It was time for him to get home to sweet Luna.

Neville called out to Severus without getting a response. Severus would probably be brewing until all hours as he tried to work out his frustrations. Neville didn't bother going down. They would talk in the morning before _the discussion_.

With one last chuckle, Neville Apparated home.

/*/

When Neville shouted his goodnight to Severus, he was shouting to an empty room. Shortly after his conversation with Neville, Severus had stored his brews, cleaned up and left for the evening. Severus should have wished Neville a good night, but he had too much on his mind to bother with simple sentiments.

Severus found himself at the mouth of Knockturn Alley. He just stood there looking into the black hole. Hermione was right. There were witches down the Alley who would be glad to go under his robes. They were good at sucking every last drop from a wizard. Still he hesitated. Severus remained in that position for quite a while. Even as his emotional state called for relief for his very stiff dick.

He had agreed to have a conversation with Hermione. Why? She didn't want to hear anything he had to say. What would they accomplish? Because Neville had asked, he would try to have a rational conversation. For as much as he argued with the witch, he preferred it when they got along. He would prefer to be back to those days when they appreciated each other.

The thought hadn't firmly materialized in Severus' mind good before he whirled into Apparition.

/*/

When Severus landed outside the cute, little cottage, he had second thoughts. How would she react to him appearing at her door? What did it matter? He was already at her door. He wasn't going to waste another night. If she wanted to talk, they would talk.

A piece of information he had heard that morning suddenly penetrated his thoughts. Hermione had a date with that despicable Libertine Michael Corner. He would be making his appeal to an empty house. Severus had taken two steps away from the house when the door opened. He quickly turned back to find himself staring down the end of Hermione's wand.

For several second they were both speechless.

"Remembered your way then?" asked Hermione sarcastically. "What do you want Severus? Have you come to chastise me over the long line of wizards I am shagging? I've had enough for today. Please leave me in peace."

As Hermione turned to go back inside, Severus called out in a soft, even voice. "I apologize. I made some ugly statements. None of which apply. Neville informed me you want to talk. Rather, we should talk in order to sort out our differences. Will you allow me that?"

A very surprised Hermione turned back to face Severus. "I'd forgotten how it sounds to hear you speak in a reasonable voice. You may come in. However, if you raise your voice or step one toe out of line, I will hex you."

Severus breathed a sigh of relief. He had gotten past the first hurdle. As Severus followed Hermione into the house, he wondered how many more hurdles there would be.

/*/

Initially, Hermione was not going to stand on ceremony. However, she had allowed Severus into her home, so she should be hospitable. "Would you care for some dinner or a drink?"

"If it isn't too much trouble, I'd like some of both. Thank you."

Hermione put her hands on her hips in response to Severus' statement. "If it was too much trouble, I wouldn't have asked Severus."

Hermione realized it was she who had taken a tone. This was supposed to be neutral ground of sorts. She rephrased. "It's not too much trouble. You have your choice of beef stew accompanied by garlic bread or cold chicken left over from last night. Which will it be?"

Another hurdle passed thought Severus. "I will have the beef stew. I'm afraid it was a spur of the moment decision to come here. Therefore, I've come empty handed. I cannot even offer a bottle of wine."

Hermione managed a small smile. "I still have a few bottles left from previous times."

Hurdles three and four had fallen. She had smiled at him and spoken without rancor about previous times. Severus had every hope their discussion would go well.

/*/

As Severus sat waiting for his stew, he began to build a case of nerves. Should he only discuss work or should he address what he'd come there to address? Perhaps he should stick to the work topic. He could discuss other matters another time.

Hermione stuck her head out from the kitchen. "The stew will be ready in a couple of seconds. Why don't you hang your robes before you eat?"

"Thank you Hermione. I believe I will shed some of this clothing." Realizing how that might have sounded, Severus cringed. Then he let out the breath he had been holding in. Hermione hadn't thought anything of the remark.

Severus knew he was acting the timid mouse which was way out of character for him, but this was important. He didn't want to get into a shouting match with Hermione because of his tone or timbre.

A minute or so later Hermione called him to the table.

The stew smelled heavenly. Severus felt a bit awkward for the first few mouthfuls. After that, he had happily tucked right in. He and Hermione ate in silence, but it hadn't been an uncomfortable silence.

Halfway through the meal Hermione startled him when she suddenly jumped up from the table. All Severus could think was he was in danger of being hexed. It turned out Hermione had forgotten to set out the wine.

Severus smiled to himself over his continuing case of jitters as he poured wine for them both.

After the meal, Hermione waved her wand to clean up the kitchen, leaving the wine on the table between them.

/*/

Hermione had been the first to speak. "I believed we would be holding our discussion at S &amp; L. I agreed to have a conversation because it has come down to we clear the air and learn to respect each other or I am leaving. I do not want to leave. I absolutely love what I do, but work has become a battlefield which is something I won't stand for. I've had enough of listening to your remarks. You can be very cutting and hurtful."

"I recognize the problem as well Hermione, but you do give as good as you get. Your remarks are often just as cutting."

Hermione continued without acknowledging the truism Severus had just spoken. "As I mentioned earlier today. Perhaps we can refrain from insulting each other. After that we can practice not commenting on our choices in dates."

"I'm not dating anyone Hermione." Severus had been quick to reply. "You assume I am panting over any witch who crosses the threshold. I'm not. There is much to be said for greeting a customer with a smile as opposed to a frown."

"Please Severus," huffed Hermione. "That blonde sl… witch is all over you. She's in the shop every other day. You criticize me for holding conversations while you allow her to run her hand down your cheek in full view of the entire shop. Those romantic gestures are better suited for home. Don't you think?"

Severus tried maintaining his composure, but with her every word Hermione made it almost impossible to do so. Her and her supercilious attitude.

Without realizing it. Severus' voice had crept higher. "If we are going toe to toe over gestures, should we discuss the nauseous Mr. Corner practically devouring your ear. It was disgusting."

Hermione jumped up. "Michael is a prat. He doesn't know any better. But it is not for you to comment on. And you will lower your voice in my home."

An exasperated Severus shot back crisply. "As you wish Hermione. Feel free to have him devour your entire face. I will say this though. Until you become a partner or take your leave, I prefer you tell your visitors to keep the foreplay to a minimum."

"Foreplay? You arse Severus Snape," she screamed summoning her wand.

Severus who was also on his feet waved her wand away with a quick twist of his hand. "So it's come to this then?" He asked angrily. "You would draw your wand against me over words? You cannot be childish enough to think I would stand by and let anyone hex me. I'll get my robes. I've upset you enough for one day. I know this because you always have to be right. You are always the innocent. Nothing but pearls of wisdom ever fall from your lips. So let me do this. I will stay away tomorrow. That will give you time to collect whatever is yours. There is no need to waste the time of a Magistrate. I will not hold you to your contract. Good luck."

Hermione knew she had acted a fool drawing her wand on a colleague. A colleague who was not only Severus Snape, but her boss as well. "Severus. Please don't leave. I apologize for drawing my wand. You are right. It was childish. Please come sit back down."

"I don't think I will Hermione," Severus snapped. "There's really nothing more to be said. I came here tonight hoping we could talk not about work, but about us. Yes. Us. I've since changed my mind. It would be an exercise in futility. You will always believe what you want. I will not stand by again and watch you take up with any wizard who looks your way because you're sure I'm having relations with some unnamed witch. You spoiled it the first time and made me out to be the villain. Do you think I haven't heard you complaining about how cold and distant I became? How I ruined our friendship. Never once have I heard you explain your part. Thank you for dinner. I'll see myself out."

Hermione sat on the couch teary eyed and feeling all hard done by. Severus had come to work things out and she had acted the fool once again. Why was she so insecure when it came to him? She didn't know. After a serious bit of soul searching, Hermione made a decision.

/*/

It was after 10:30 when Hermione landed at Spinner's End. She would have Apparated directly into the house, but wasn't sure she still had permissions. After the night she'd had, being squeezed to death by wards that didn't recognize her wasn't very appealing. She used her wand to unlock the front door. Unfortunately, Severus has set a Caterwauling charm on the door. All hell had broken loose when she stepped into the house.

For several seconds it was pandemonium, until Severus turned off the charm. He had stood there glaring at Hermione forgetting how he must look in only his boxers and a tee shirt.

"What now Hermione? It would have been very awkward if I had been entertaining one of my unnamed witches."

"I deserve that Severus. I do. The thought never crossed my mind that you would have a witch here with you."

"Really? So now you believe I am not messing about with every witch who comes through the shop?"

"Well yes that. But even the famous Severus Snape couldn't find a witch, bring her home and get her into bed in thirty minutes."

Severus smiled. It wasn't midnight yet. Perhaps this day would end well after all.

/*/

Severus invited Hermione to help herself to wine while he stepped away to make himself more presentable.

By the time Severus returned to the living room, Hermione had removed her outer cloak. She had made herself comfortable and was sitting on the couch in her baby doll nightdress with a glass of wine in her hand.

"Are you here to tempt me into giving your position back?" Severus asked uncertainly.

"First. I haven't given up my position. Second. I'm here to do what you were willing to do. Get everything straightened out. If my state of dress or undress bothers you, I will gladly put my cloak back on."

"You may leave the cloak where it is," answered Severus hopefully. "I believe I've been cautious enough. From here I will be brutally frank. Will you listen for once?"

"I will listen Professor Snape. Please proceed."

Severus cast a small eye roll in Hermione's direction. He hadn't been a professor in years. She could be so annoying. Severus spoke his piece anyway.

"During the time we were together, I came to believe you were ashamed of our relationship. I was angry you would entertain me in your little cottage, but refuse to acknowledge our relationship in public. I am the first to admit I should have come to you with my concerns. Instead, I gave you the impression I did not care when I wanted nothing more than have you stand up to claim me. I am a wizard, but I am also a man. I want to be wanted in public as well as in private. Because I acted the arse, you began acting the arse. The dates you accepted made me want to curse both you and the wizard. The final straw was Michael Corner who is a male whore. His over inflated Auror ego has led him to believe he should bed every witch in London. I am livid you would let yourself become one of a number."

After a brief period of silence, Severus softly remarked. "There you have it."

Hermione held out her hand gesturing for Severus to sit next to her. "I wish you had come to me with your concerns Severus. We could have easily worked it out. You were under the impression I didn't want to claim you. I was under the impression you thought me too young to be a serious interest. I was good enough to shag, but no where near impressive enough to be on your arm. We can fix this you know," said Hermione as she threw one leg across Severus's hips.

Even though Hermione had on knickers and he light pajamas, Hermione's position was causing all kind of havoc with Severus' self control. He groaned loudly as Hermione ground her magical box against his fully erect dick. The heat and moisture radiating from Hermione's pussy combined with her sensual movements quickly had Severus' dick leaking pre-cum.

Wrapping both of his arms around Hermione's arse and pushing her down against his hard bone, Severus hoarsely asked how she hoped to fix their situation.

Grinding her overly wet pussy against Severus' lap, Hermione whispered in his ear. "For someone so intelligent, you really have no idea what's what. The solution is simple. I am asking you to be my wizard in private and in public. What is your answer Severus Snape?"

"I am yours exclusively. I have been yours from the first time we shared a bed."

With a loud groan, Severus made a slight adjustment freeing his massive dick of its constraints. He moved again and his dick tried to push itself through Hermione's knickers.

Each moved frantically against the other.

Hermione spread her knees wide on either side of Severus' hips and moved as though he was inside her.

Severus came without even entering Hermione. "My apologies for not being able to hold on. It's been so long Hermione. I'll make it up to you."

"Of course you will Severus," she whispered with her lips against his neck. "You're my wizard. Making it up to me is your job. Please take me to bed. I've climaxed once through sexual friction. I want you inside me. I need you to make me come through penetration."

Pushing Hermione up off his lap, Severus carried her to the bedroom placing her gently on the bed. Several seconds later he had Hermione out of her night dress and very wet knickers.

"We will observe the niceties later," groaned Severus. "Right now I want to give us what we need. Tomorrow we will come out as a proper couple. Those in the Wizarding World who matter will be made aware that I am the only wizard Hermione Granger will be dating."

Hermione cried out. "My wizard," as Severus pushed in as deeply as he could.

"That I am," Severus responded with a thrust and a grunt. "That I am."

/*/

Lying naked in each other's arms, Severus and Hermione talked. They didn't shout. They didn't argue. They talked.

Severus ended the conversation by lifting Hermione from the bed and lowering her onto his fully erect dick. Gazing directly into Hermione's eyes, Severus rubbed his thumbs across her nipples as he pushed himself up into his witch.

Throwing her head back Hermione savored her wizard's touch as she moved up and down his rigid pole. They made love frantically with Severus shouting as loud as he ever had when Hermione swiveled around so her arse was in his face. Bending over she had taken his swollen balls in her mouth which sent him crashing into climax. Severus was still shooting a stream of cum as he flipped Hermione and pushed his entire face between her legs making her cum once again.

As Severus fell back onto the bed, he uttered a very prophetic sentence. "If Corner ever comes near you again, I will curse his arse so badly even Harry Potter won't recognize him. Have I made myself clear on this matter?"

Hermione pulled herself up so she was lying in the crook of Severus' arm. Dropping several light kisses across his chest before pulling his face around so they were looking at each other, Hermione answered his question. "You have made yourself perfectly clear Severus. We have made our peace. We are together. The way you feel about Michael is the same way I feel about your blonde admirer. It will probably be best if you assign either Ethan or Noah to wait on her from now on? As you are aware. I too know how to use a wand."

A smiling Severus took Hermione's face between his hands kissing her passionately on the lips. As they broke apart, Severus whispered against Hermione's mouth. "Consider it done love."

Hermione settled herself against Severus and closed her eyes. A small giggle escaped her lips as she began to drift off.

"What is it you find funny?" asked an equally drowsy Severus.

"I was thinking of Neville. Won't he be surprised?"

Severus rose up on one elbow to reply sleepily. "Surprised? I think not. I believe Mr. Longbottom knows much more than he lets on. We must get some sleep. Tomorrow is only fifteen minutes away."


	2. Chapter 2

**All things and characters in the Harry Potter world belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 1**

Hermione pulled herself up so she was lying in the crook of Severus' arm. Dropping several light kisses across his chest before pulling his face around so they were looking at each other. Hermione answered his question. "You have made yourself perfectly clear Severus. We have made our peace. We are together. The way you feel about Michael is the same way I feel about your blonde admirer. It will probably be best if you assign either Ethan or Noah to wait on her from now on? As you are aware. I too know how to use a wand."

A smiling Severus took Hermione's face between his hands kissing her passionately on the lips. As they broke apart Severus whispered against Hermione's mouth. "Consider it done love."

Hermione settled herself against Severus and closed her eyes. A small giggle escaped her lips as she began to drift off.

"What is it you find funny?" asked an equally drowsy Severus.

"I was thinking of Neville. Won't he be surprised?"

Severus rose up on one elbow to reply sleepily. "Surprised? I think not. I believe Mr. Longbottom knows much more than he lets on. We must get some sleep. Tomorrow is only fifteen minutes away."

/

**Making The First Move: Chapter 2**

Both Hermione and Severus were up early the next morning. Instead of going home Hermione remained at Spinner's End to wait for Severus to have his shower. As Severus dressed, he and Hermione shared a laugh over her setting off the Caterwauling Charm.

Hermione had a cheeky answer for Severus. "My wizard obviously expects someone to come through his door who means him harm," giggled Hermione as she helped Severus straighten his tie. "If I hadn't heard that particular charm during the war, it might have scared me half to death."

Severus smiled down at Hermione as he kissed her on the nose. "I set the charm because I don't want some witch coming through my door to take advantage of me. The charm obviously works. It almost drove the only witch I want away from my door."

Hermione gave the tie one last tug before stepping back giving Severus a small glare. "We won't have to worry about unwanted witches anymore. Will we? If the Caterwauler goes off while I'm here, I will use my wand to protect your home to the best of my ability. It won't be pretty. Just you keep that in mind Mr. Snape."

Severus put his arms around Hermione. "We've discussed this. There will be no other witches. What we should be discussing is how we will present our relationship to Neville. We don't want to spring this on him too quickly. I do not want to see my partner keel over dead."

Hermione laughed as she hurried Severus along. "Neville is much stronger than you might imagine. The people you should be worrying about are your friends the Malfoys and others of their ilk. I believe they will be striking you from their friends list as soon as our relationship becomes known. Now. If you'll hurry your handsome arse along, we can get to my house so I can get ready. I think even Neville will not stand still for me turning up at Snape &amp; Longbottom in my night attire."

"You have misspoken about our relationship. I do not foresee a problem. Any witch or wizard who is against our relationship will no longer find it necessary to invite me anywhere. For informational purposes. You turning up in your night dress in front of anyone other than me will not be tolerated. You might want to keep that in mind."

"For Merlin's sake Severus. I was joking about going anywhere in my nightdress."

"I wasn't," replied Severus with a smile. "You are much too lovely in day clothes or better yet. No clothes. Are we ready? Take my arm."

/*/

They reached Hermione's cottage in no time flat. Severus browsed through the items on Hermione's living room table while he waited for her to shower and dress.

Severus had moved several items when he came across a pad of paper like those the Aurors keep in their pockets to take notes. Severus' initial response had been to vanish the damn pad into nothingness. He caught himself. Harry Potter was one of Hermione's best friends. It was more than possible he or some other decent Auror had left the pad there. Severus put the pad back where he found it.

As much as Severus detested Michael Corner, he would give the tosspot a bit of leeway. In a way. If not for Corner, he and Hermione might not have made their peace.

Severus didn't want to think about his witch rolling beneath the despicable Auror. But the truth was she probably had. Otherwise, Corner would not be so hot on her tail.

Severus gave a slight shrug. Michael Corner wasn't a subject he would be bringing up to Hermione. He himself hadn't been without female attention during their separation. Which was another subject he would not be bringing up. He and Hermione's relationship started from here. If Michael Corner couldn't or wouldn't accept that Hermione was no longer single, he would have to deal with Severus.

/*/

Severus got up from the couch to check on Hermione. She was taking a gods awful long time to wash that tiny body. He was on his way to the bedroom he had grown to know so well when he was stopped by the heavenly smell of breakfast. Severus backtracked to the kitchen.

Hermione looked up from what she was doing to smile at Severus. "Before you mention anything about time. I've checked. We have plenty of time to have breakfast. Come sit down love. I've fixed us pancakes, sausage, eggs and toast. Why don't you pour the coffee while I set our places."

Severus did as asked without referring to the time. Even though Hermione had hurried him out of Spinner's End. Severus knew Noah and Ethan were both authorized to open the shop if he ran late. Which of course had never happened. Severus Snape prided himself on being on time. However now that he and Hermione were in a true relationship. That might change. He had no intention of ever turning down morning sex with Hermione if she wanted it.

Severus smiled as he brought his fork up to his mouth. The thought of sex with Hermione was causing his trousers to tighten. He had just thought how he would not turn it down. Now he was trying to keep the thought out of his mind.

Catching Severus in his thoughts, Hermione asked what he was smiling about.

Severus answered quite truthfully. "I was thinking about us love."

"You'll have to think about us a bit later. It's time for us to get to S&amp;L. Isn't Neville expecting us to have a conversation this morning? We don't want to disappoint him," she said finishing with a wink. "I believe today is going to be a lovely day at S&amp;L."

"I believe you are quite correct," answered Severus happily leaning over to kiss Hermione. "I have you by my side. I will not allow anything to spoil our day. Take my arm and we will go."

/*/

Employees and owners as well used the back entrance when entering the building in the morning. Today wasn't any exception. Except on this day Hermione and Severus made their entrance together.

Noah and Ethan who were already on the premises hadn't failed to notice that their irritable superior and his equally irritable assistant had arrived together. They passed a look between them, but neither wizard spoke about it out loud. They liked the positions they held. Making stupid remarks would not help them keep their positions.

The two wizards wished Hermione and Severus good morning as they made their way to the front to check if the shop was neat and tidy before the doors opened. It was.

Precisely at 9:00 am Severus unlocked the doors. The first day of Hermione and Severus' new relationship had begun.

Severus went out front to survey the area as he did every morning since the shop had opened. He didn't find anything out of place.

Before leaving the shop floor, Severus spoke to Noah and Ethan giving them specific instructions with regard to the blonde customer, Lila Grant. Severus designated Noah as the clerk who would be assisting Miss Grant from there on out. The only explanation Severus gave for the change was perfunctory. Miss Grant was a preferred customer whom he wanted to receive the proper attention.

Although surprised by the change in routine. Noah and Ethan were glad the change was only customer service related. Much worse ideas had gone through each of their minds.

/*/

When Severus returned to the back, he found Hermione and Neville discussing the Erulian Lilies. Severus wished Neville a good morning before telling him he would be in the lab if he was needed.

Neither Severus nor Hermione gave anything away. They had decided to reveal their relationship during the mid morning discussion.

The problem: Neville was way ahead of them both. Even though neither Hermione nor Severus had made any reference to their new relationship. Neville noticed the change in the atmosphere straightaway. Hermione and Severus were in the room together…and it was peaceful. They weren't growling at each other or insulting each other. Neville knew something had changed. He just didn't know what.

After finishing their conversation, Hermione surprised Neville yet again by telling him she would be downstairs in the R&amp;D area putting together recipes for the Erulians.

Neville scratched his head as he watched Hermione walk away. Someone had charmed some manners into the both of them.

/*/

With Hermione and Severus down in the labs and the shop being quite busy, Neville stepped out front several times to assist Noah and Ethan.

Noah and Ethan had again glanced at each other when Neville instead of Hermione or Severus had appeared out front.

The first chance Ethan got he whispered to Noah. "The silence doesn't bode well. Why is Mr. Longbottom out front? I hope it doesn't mean S&amp;L is about to go through an upheaval. I for one like my position. And as silly as it might sound. I like Neville, Hermione and Severus. I don't take change well."

Noah took a quick glance around before answering Ethan. "Sometimes change can be good. Let's just wait and see before we read anything dire into the silence." Then he excused himself to wait on a pretty, young witch who was standing in the middle of the shop gazing around with a confused look on her face.

Noah and Ethan didn't have another chance to chat as customers began coming through the doors as though the shop was giving away something free. Each wizard moved about the shop wondering what the day would bring.

/*/

Neville remained in his office finishing up paperwork until he glanced up to find it was already 10:30. He jumped up. There was a discussion that needed to be held. He was sure neither Hermione nor Severus would start the discussion on their own.

Neville adjusted his robes before heading downstairs to referee.

It was quiet when Neville reached the bottom floor. In the back of his mind he hoped neither had cursed the other to death. So it was unbelievable to him to open the door to the R&amp;D area to find Severus and Hermione locked in a kiss. An involuntary oh had escaped Neville's mouth which caused Hermione and Severus to pull apart to face him.

"I-I'm sorry to interrupt," Neville stammered still not believing his eyes. Severus had his hand on Hermione's waist. "Are you alright Hermione? You haven't put a hex on her. Have you Severus?"

Neville was even more surprised when both Hermione and Severus offered up big smiles.

Frozen in place, Neville couldn't move until Hermione spoke. "Come in Neville. Severus and I have something to say before we have the discussion."

Neville walked slowly into the room still not believing Hermione wasn't under a hex or curse. "Will someone please tell me what's going on. Last night you were ready to kill each other. Today everything is roses. What have I missed?"

Hermione poured three cups of tea before asking Neville to make himself comfortable. "We talked," was all Hermione would say.

Neville turned to Severus who had already picked up his cup. "Please enlighten me Severus. I walked in on you kissing Hermione. What has changed since last night?"

Putting down his cup, Severus made a surprising quip. "For your information Mr. Longbottom. I wasn't kissing Hermione. She was kissing me. You look very uncomfortable. Let me assure you I haven't hexed Hermione nor has she hexed me." Then Severus repeated exactly what Hermione had revealed. "As Hermione has disclosed. We talked."

"I'm going to try this talking thing on Luna," joked Neville. "Seems to have worked like a charm."

Hermione glanced at Severus before reaching out to pat Neville's hand. "You may be unaware that Severus and I shared a short relationship last year. Due to circumstances I do not care to rehash. We separated."

"Really?" asked Neville. "Where was I when all this was happening? All I know is the arguing and the insults."

Hermione patted Neville's hand again. "I'm trying to explain. Please just sit back and listen."

Severus smiled at his witch. Neville simply picked up his cup of tea and sat back in his chair.

Hermione continued with her big reveal. "Severus and I separated. We both turned to others, but cared for each other. Fast forward to last night. Severus took it upon himself to sort it all out."

A blush covered Hermione from neck to hairline as she continued the explanation. "Things turned out well. Severus and I acknowledged the reason we have been so despicable to each other. And we fixed it. You are the first person with whom we've shared our decision. We will try to keep our displays of affection at work to a minimum. However. If you find us kissing in the R&amp;D office, do not be alarmed. We are together. Which means we are allowed to kiss each other."

Neville pumped his fist as he replied to Hermione's revelations. "Thank Merlin. I was afraid for us all after yesterday. Congratulations. I cannot wait to tell Luna I was right."

Severus brought Hermione's hand to his lips. "Things will be much different from now on. Since we are all here together. I believe this is an appropriate time to tell Hermione what you and I have discussed Neville."

As far as Hermione was concerned. Everything had been discussed. What more was there?

She soon found out.

/*/

Severus did the talking. "Neville and I have, on several occasions, discussed inviting you into the partnership. We want you as our third partner. What do you think?"

For the first time in a long time Hermione was speechless.

Neville interceded. "You have all the qualifications and experience we are looking for in a partner. Say yes Hermione. Then I will leave so you can return to kissing Severus.

Both Severus and Hermione laughed at Neville's declaration.

Hermione glanced between Neville and Severus. "I accept your invitation. I'm thrilled you both think enough of me to invite me. Shall we do this formally? Or is my word enough?"

"Both." Severus had quickly answered. "As of now. You are the third partner in Snape &amp; Longbottom's. We will get the official paperwork to the Ministry Registry before the end of the week. Even before that. Our business is now a three way partnership. We should update our business name as well. What shall we call our new partnership?"

"I would think it's obvious," Hermione answered saucily. "Snape, Longbottom and Granger."

"Perfect," remarked Severus glancing at Hermione lovingly.

"Then that's what it will be named," offered Neville. "Snape, Longbottom &amp; Granger. We will have our signage updated after close of business today. To have it done right I suggest we call in Lowerly Associates. I've heard they do excellent work. I'll send them an owl right away. You two can now get back to what you were doing before I interrupted. I have to say. This has been a very pleasant discussion."

/*/

On his way out to lunch, Noah stopped by the lab to hand Hermione a note telling her the wizard was still upstairs. He had insisted on waiting for her answer.

Severus watched closely as Hermione opened a piece of paper which looked suspiciously like the Auror's pad of paper he'd seen on her living room table.

"Anything important?" asked Severus casually.

"Nothing important Severus. Michael Corner is inquiring why I cancelled the dinner date we had planned for last night. He has asked to reschedule."

Severus remained calm, but Hermione could hear the tension in his voice. "Now is the time Hermione. Tell Mr. Corner what's what. Or I will."

" I will do that Severus. May I call him into the back so my conversation won't be overheard by the entire shop?"

"You may," answered Severus without looking up.

Hermione took three steps towards the door before turning back to Severus. "I have no problem doing this on my own. But I would like for my wizard to accompany me."

Severus let out the breath he had been holding in. He wanted to be there when Hermione told Corner to stay away. But as much as he wanted to be there. He needed and wanted Hermione to properly invite him. And she had.

Hermione climbed the stairs with Severus close on her heels. Severus remained in the back while Hermione went out front to collect the foul git.

Severus overheard Michael ask Hermione what this was all about as he followed her into the back room.

Michael nodded in Severus' direction when he saw him sitting at the desk.

Severus had looked away. He had no intention of greeting the only piece of shite he was sure Hermione had shagged. Severus adjusted his thoughts. He wasn't really sure of anything. Michael Corner acted as though he had shagged Hermione. That was enough.

Hermione began by telling Michael she had accepted another wizard's attentions and would not accept any more dates or visits from him.

Michael turned red. "What's this? You were willing to accept a date yesterday. What has changed so drastically between then and now. Are you having me on Hermione? If you are, I don't like it. I asked for a chance with you." Glancing at Severus, Michael lowered his voice. "You told me it would take more than a drunken shag. I am willing to do as you ask. Last night would have been a proper date. I assumed we would go from there."

"I've made an important decision since then Michael. I've explained the situation. Take it any way you like, but that's it. There will not be any more dates or visits."

Severus was on alert with every bone in his body tingling. He didn't like what Corner was saying or the tone he was using with Hermione.

Michael wouldn't stop talking. "Tell whomever it is you've accepted into your life that I was there first. Tell him…"

Severus cut across Michael. "The wizard you are referring to would be me. You've said you're piece Mr. Corner," Severus growled. "Stop acting like a bloody arsehole. Leave the premises while you still can."

Hermione threw up a silencing charm as soon as Severus started growling.

Neville heard the commotion and had come out of his office to find out what was going

on.

Instead of leaving, Michel glared at Severus and growled back. "You? Hermione has accepted you? That's her problem then. Be that as it may. Who do you think you're talking to? I'm a fucking Auror. I'll bloody have your arse for dinner. I know your reputation with a wand as I hope you know mine. Step out of this."

Severus took two steps towards Michael leaving the two wizards less than ten inches apart.

"Hermione has told you she is not interested," Severus snarled in a rage. "Act like a wizard instead of a rutting dog. Leave my premises now."

Hermione stepped between the two wizards when it appeared Michael was making a move towards his wand. Michael shoved Hermione out of the way causing her to stumble back against the desk. With a snakelike movement, Severus reached out to keep Hermione on her feet.

The next moment. Michael Corner lay crumpled on the floor having been both hexed and stunned. Both Severus and Neville had cast a spell at the same time. Severus without benefit of his wand.

"Stop," Hermione shouted. "The both of you. Even though you had cause. I need to get in touch with Harry so this doesn't go any farther. I don't want either of you gits casting any more spells."

Hermione grabbed her wand to send an emergency Patronus to Harry. Then she had gone out front to wait for the Head Auror.

/*/

Harry came rushing in ten minutes later. "I got your message, but couldn't make out what was going on. What's happened?"

Hermione pulled Harry over to the side of the store casting a Muffliato around them. She had then told Harry the entire story even going as far back to her one off with Michael.

"Helena on a Horse Hermione! You allowed yourself to be taken in by Michael Corner. I've heard more shite about him than I care to acknowledge. All of what I've heard was of a personal nature. Which made it not my business. This is different. Sounds as though Michael was trying to use his position as an Auror to intimidate.

Hermione bristled a bit at Harry's remark. "I wasn't taken in by anyone Harry. I made a bad choice. We've all made them. Severus and I have come to an understanding which Michael took as a personal insult. Come on then. They're in the back room."

Harry thought his friend was being a little touchy about her one night stand, but ignored her sharp comment. "Alright Hermione. Let's get back there so we can get everything straightened out."

/*/

When Harry and Hermione came through the door, Michael was still out cold on the floor.

Harry greeted Neville and Severus with a handshake.

"Hermione has told me what happened," Harry explained to the two wizards. "I will not be filing a report. However, I will ask. If either of you have a problem with Michael in the future, call me _before_ drawing your wands not after. By the way Severus. Congratulations. You've gotten yourself a lovely witch. A little volatile, but lovely nonetheless," joked Harry. "Perhaps we can all share a night out together. I'll take Michael with me to get him sorted. See you soon."

"Thank you Harry," Hermione called out after her best friend. "We'll see you soon."

Hermione also thanked Neville even as she scolded both him and Severus for casting spells within the business.

"You're absolutely on the mark Hermione," answered Neville somewhat bashfully. "But I wasn't going to stand by and see anyone get hurt. How is the research going? If you've started recipe notes on the Erulians, I'd like to go over them."

"The notes are on the desk in R&amp;D. I've started three recipes, but the ingredients are a bit tentative at the moment. I'll be downstairs to discuss everything in just a bit."

/*/

Severus had remained quiet up until this point. Closing the door to the back room he took Hermione in his arms. "My apologies love. I let my temper get away from me. It won't happen again….unless Corner makes another appearance."

Hermione laid her head on Severus' chest. "You don't have to apologize to me Severus. You were antagonized. It is me who should be apologizing to you after what you had to hear."

Severus kissed Hermione on the forehead denying he'd heard anything more than Michael growling over the fact she had accepted the attentions of another wizard.

Hermione knew Severus had heard what Michael said, but was more than glad he chose not to acknowledge it.

/*/

Michael hadn't been speaking that softly. Severus had heard every word. Hermione and that piece of shite had had one drunken shag. While any shag Hermione had with another wizard was one too many. He was not going to let the past come between them. Besides. He would have hell to pay if Hermione found out how many times he had been down Knockturn Alley. While none of his encounters had involved shagging. The encounters had involved contact with his dick.

As far as Severus was concerned. Pasts were like arseholes. Everyone had one. He and Hermione were in a fresh, new relationship. They would leave their pasts in the past.


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 2**

Severus had remained quiet up until this point. Closing the door to the back room he took Hermione in his arms. "My apologies love. I let my temper get away from me. It won't happen again….unless Corner makes another appearance."

Hermione laid her head on Severus' chest. "You don't have to apologize to me Severus. You were antagonized. It is me who should be apologizing to you after what you had to hear."

Severus kissed Hermione on the forehead denying he'd heard anything more than Michael growling over the fact she had accepted the attentions of another wizard.

Hermione knew Severus had heard what Michael said. She was more than glad he chose not to acknowledge it.

/*/

Michael hadn't been speaking that softly. Severus had heard every word. Hermione and that piece of shite had had one drunken shag. While any shag Hermione had with another wizard was one too many. He was not going to let the past come between them. Besides. He would have hell to pay if Hermione found out how many times he had been down Knockturn Alley. While none of his encounters had involved shagging. The encounters had involved contact with his dick.

As far as Severus was concerned. Pasts were like arseholes. Everyone had one. He and Hermione were in a fresh, new relationship. They would leave their pasts in the past.

/

**Making The First Move: Chapter 3**

With all the nonsense over, Hermione and Severus shared one more quick kiss before separating. Hermione was on her way to R&amp;D to discuss recipes with Neville. Severus was going to sit down to complete the required Ministry forms which would legally confirm Hermione as a third partner.

"We are magical people," grumbled Severus as he checked off a dozen little boxes. "One would think we could find a way to simplify certain things." Severus continued to plod through the two sided, ten page document grumbling all the while. He was on the eighth page when he was interrupted by Noah knocking on the door.

"Enter." Severus replied to the knock.

Noah stepped inside.

"Mr. Gables. What can I help you with?"

Noah, who didn't want to appear as though he couldn't follow direction cleared his throat before speaking. "Miss Grant was not at all pleased with our change in her service. She is upset that the owner of Snape &amp; Longbottom's does not have time for one of his most prominent customers. She made it clear she will be mentioning the insult to Lucius Malfoy when she sees him. Miss Grant left the shop without making a purchase insisting she would not return until you personally apologize to her for the slight."

Severus threw down the quill he had in his hand. First Corner. Now this. A day that had shown so much promise early on had gone sideways very quickly.

Noah took a small step back when Severus threw down the quill.

Severus held up his hand. "Relax Mr. Gables. You are not responsible for what has transpired. I'll take care of this. If or when Miss Grant deigns to grace us with her presence in the future. You are the clerk who is assigned to wait on her. I made a promise I intend to keep. Snape &amp; Longbottom will not cease to exist over the loss of one customer. Thank you for bringing this matter to my attention. I will take it from here."

Noah breathed a bit easier when he realized he was not being blamed for the situation. "You're welcome sir. I'll just get back out on the floor."

/*/

Having witnessed the situation between Noah and Miss Grant then watching as Noah went out back to make full disclosure of the problem. Ethan tried to catch Noah's eye as his friend came back onto the shop floor. But that didn't happen.

Noah did not look in Ethan's direction. Instead he walked over to the next customer in the queue hoping this customer would be happy with the service.

/*/

Severus had maintained his composure in front of Noah, but he was seething. He understood why Lila would be so upset. Lila Grant was just that full of herself. How would she not be upset at being assigned a clerk instead of having the full attention of the owner. The owner whom she believed to be totally infatuated by her charms.

Severus had been nothing but professional with the woman. As he had told Hermione. Meeting a customer with a smile instead of a frown resulted in greater customer satisfaction. It was to his detriment that this customer read more into his smile than was there.

Severus admitted to himself that he was at fault. He had been too quick to do as he had promised Hermione. The proper way would have been to explain his reasoning for the change in assistance. He had no intention of divulging his personal business, but he should have explained the change as a business decision. A decision predicated on the fact he would be spending the bulk of his time in the labs. Although that explanation was not the entire truth. It was true.

What he had said to Mr. Gables was true as well. Snape, Longbottom &amp; Granger would not close the doors because of the loss of one customer. With that being said. Severus did not necessarily like to lose any customer. He prided himself on offering excellent customer service being acutely aware that keeping customers happy was the crux of a successful business.

He most certainly was going to contact Miss Lila Grant. And as Hermione would say. It wasn't going to be pretty.

It wasn't so much Lila had commented negatively about the change in her level of service. It was her Lucius Malfoy comment that had him so irritated. Severus planned to correct his mistake. He also planned to address Lila's misconception that Lucius Malfoy could impact in any way decisions made at Snape, Longbottom &amp; Granger.

Severus pulled out a piece of parchment. However instead of writing his note to Lila Grant as planned. He had laid the parchment aside in favor of taking a walk around the shop. Severus stepped out into the shop to spend time with his customers. He greeted several older, prominent witches and wizards as well as a few younger customers during his foray across the room.

After about fifteen minutes on the shop floor, Severus returned to his office. More composed and less angry, Severus sat down to write a note to Lila.

_Miss Grant:_

_I have been advised you are unhappy with what you deem an inferior level of service from Snape, Longbottom &amp; Granger. It is my understanding you feel the clerk who came to your assistance wasn't up to par. Noah Gables is a fine clerk who is more than experienced enough to meet your every need. The fault lies with me as I specifically chose Mr. Gables to see to your needs. I made the change in your service due to changes in my own schedule. Business needs have dictated that I spend extended periods of time in our labs and R&amp;D areas. Therefore, rather than have you casting about for a clerk. I selected one for you. I apologize for not addressing this change with you personally._

_On another matter. My clerk has reported your remark about Lucius Malfoy which he perceived as a threat to himself, this establishment and me personally. I recognize that Lucius Malfoy is a powerful wizard whose name commands respect in the Wizarding World. However, Lucius has nothing to do with my establishment as I do not have anything to do with his business. I resent your insinuation. For you to throw his name out to my clerk as some sort of intimidation factor was quite unnecessary. You may discuss whatever you wish with Lucius. It will not change anything in my establishment. _

_Snape, Longbottom &amp; Granger appreciates your past business. We were glad to be of service._

_Respectfully, _

_Severus T. Snape_

Severus reread the missive finding it to be appropriate. Laying the letter aside. He went back to complete the Partnership Form. When the form was completed, Severus took both items to the small owl service area to send them off.

"Done….. and done." Severus quietly remarked to the two remaining owls.

/*/

Severus was in his own office when Hermione and Neville came back upstairs. There was a decision he wanted to pass by his partners.

Neville went straight to his own office, but Hermione had plopped herself down in a chair in front of Severus' desk.

"Shall we go over to _The Unwavering Wand _for a late lunch?" asked Hermione before Severus could explain his idea. "All that research has made me very hungry," she joked leaning back against the chair. "We can ask Neville to join us."

"Really? The witch who eats next to nothing is actually hungry. Of course we will go. I have to see this."

Hermione picked up a crumpled piece of parchment which she threw at Severus. "Things have changed since we were last together. I actually like food now. Well certain foods. I still do not care for seafood of any kind."

Severus smiled remembering Hermione's one try at eating a bit of shellfish he had served her. She had broken out in hives within five minutes of taking her first bite. Hermione had hexed him good after he charmed the hives away with his wand.

They had laughed about it later, but Hermione had been one pissed off witch while the hives were all over her face.

"I know what you're smiling about Snape. If you so much as mention hives, I'll hex you again."

Severus held up his hands in surrender just as Neville appeared at the door. "Fighting already?" Neville inquired cheekily. "That was a very short truce."

"Ah. Another wizard who has not recognized the power of Hermione Granger's wand. Keep talking Longbottom. You will be next to feel the very same wand."

Severus stepped into the conversation. "As entertaining as you both are. There is a question on the table. Hermione and I are going out for lunch. Would you care to join us? I also have a business question I would like to discuss with you both."

"I had planned to work in R&amp;D throughout the afternoon." Neville advised his partners. "However, it's all experimental so I will be glad to join you. I'll take a quick trip to the men's room and meet you back here in five minutes."

/*/

Five minutes later the three partners stepped outside the shop to Apparate to Diagon Alley.

_The Unwavering Wand _was fairly crowded for a week day, but Hermione, Neville and Severus were seated quickly.

Hermione noticed several patrons glance over when she took her seat next to Severus. She had given Severus an inconspicuous nudge. Severus had simply smiled as he continued to browse his menu.

Neville had noticed the gawking as well and had succinctly pointed out. "I think you two have been outed."

"Without a doubt Neville. I can almost feel their breath on my neck." Hermione replied wickedly. "I will now give them something to talk about over their evening dinner." Leaning over, Hermione placed her hand on top of Severus' pretending to glance at his menu.

Severus had smiled even wider.

Hermione only stopped her command performance when their meals arrived at the table.

/*/

Over lunch Severus shared his thoughts. He felt they should hire at least one additional clerk perhaps two explaining that in his estimation Noah and Ethan's work warranted a rise in pay as well as position.

The three partners discussed the suggestion at length finally deciding to make several changes. They would hire two additional clerks. They would promote Noah and Ethan to Assistant Manager and Junior Manager with Noah having the authority to make basic decisions for the shop. The two wizards would get a pay rise commensurate with their new titles along with one office which they would share.

Severus who was very satisfied with the outcome of the conversation suggested he convey the changes to Noah and Ethan while Hermione and Neville sat in. Hermione and Neville were fine with Severus leading the meeting.

Severus revealed his plan to make Hermione's addition to the partnership his first announcement. The announcement would be followed by a short discussion in which he would talk about how well Noah and Ethan were doing in their current positions. Severus suggested that Neville explain about the new office while Hermione would be left to reveal details of their new pay levels as well as answer any questions.

By the end of lunch, everything had been sorted. The meeting would be held that day after close of business. Severus also mentioned he would be sending the Daily Prophet an announcement regarding Snape &amp; Longbottom adding a third partner.

With everything settled, the three partners got up to leave. To give the restaurant patrons more fuel for their dinner discussions that evening. Hermione took hold of Severus' arm for their walk out. To their surprise. Several of the customers who had so openly gawked at them during lunch greeted them by name as they left the restaurant.

Once outside Severus had sniped. "It is my guess the silly bastards have found us to be an acceptable couple."

Without missing a beat Hermione had let loose a cheeky quip. "I believe they found _me _acceptable. The court is still out on you love."

Both Neville and Severus found Hermione's comment to be quite funny.

/*/

On the way back through the shop, Severus stopped to give Noah and Ethan details about the meeting. Hermione and Neville had continued on to the offices.

Noah and Ethan listened quietly as Severus spoke of the mandatory meeting to be held that night.

As soon as Severus walked away, desperation had set in. The two wizards felt sure the meeting would not hold any good news. Throughout the rest of the day, Noah and Ethan continued to perform at the top of their game even though they worried over the final outcome of the meeting.

/*/

While Noah and Ethan worried over whether or not they would still have positions at the end of the day, Severus, Hermione and Neville were very busy with their own chores.

Immediately after speaking with Noah and Ethan, Severus had gone about changing a half empty storeroom into a fairly good sized office space which would easily accommodate two desks and two wizards. It wasn't the most posh office space, but it would do. After Mr. Gables and Mr. White proved their worth, adjustments would be made to upgrade their area. If they didn't prove their worth, upgrades would not matter.

When Severus stepped away from the former storeroom, the office contained every necessity any new manager would need, including name plates.

The next item on Severus' agenda had been to submit proper notification of Hermione's Partnership to the Daily Prophet.

_Gentlemen: _

_Please find enclosed a draft drawn on Gringotts along with ad copy for a notice I wish to have run in your Business and General News Sections over the next three days. _

_**Severus Snape and Neville Longbottom are pleased to announce an addition to the business: **_

_**Miss Hermione J. Granger has accepted the position of Partner at Snape &amp; Longbottom, Brewing and Potions Company. **_

_**To reflect the addition of Miss Granger to the current partnership. Our business name has been changed to Snape, Longbottom &amp; Granger, Brewing and Potions Company.**_

_**We welcome the expertise, knowledge and talent Miss Granger brings to the partnership.**_

_**Severus Snape**_

_**Neville Longbottom **_

The ad had been sent out immediately.

/*/

Severus had certain actions ingrained into his workday. Walking the shop floor was one of them. To this end, Severus went out to walk the floor checking on customers once again.

Severus was halfway across the floor when he noticed one of the older witches who had been at _The Unwavering Wand. _Surprisingly she called out to him. "Good afternoon Severus. How was your lunch"

"It was a delightful lunch," replied a startled Severus. "Thank you."

Severus started to walk away, but the witch who had moved in closer engaged him once again. "It was lovely to see you and Miss Granger out and about. We rarely see you these days."

Severus recognized subterfuge when he saw it. So he had dealt with it. His intention was to give the biddy the answer she was waiting to hear.

"I am normally too busy to step outside the premises to have lunch," Severus answered with a slight bow. "However, Hermione is a strong believer in being well nourished. As such, you may see us out and about more often."

Severus chuckled to himself as a look of confirmation spread over the witch's face. Like Hermione earlier. Severus could almost hear the thoughts. _I knew it. I cannot wait to share this information. Hermione Granger and Severus Snape are in a relationship_.

"It was nice to see you Mrs. Alcott." Severus had not only remembered her name, but the fact she used to turn her head whenever she passed him on the street.

Mrs. Alcott nodded as she took her purchase and hurried from the shop.

Severus let out a quiet snort. Being with Hermione Granger had obviously made him _acceptable_.

Severus felt he had frightened Noah or Ethan enough for one afternoon. He did not approach either wizard this time.

/*/

Hermione had gone directly to the labs after lunch. Earlier in the day she had established base requirements for three new recipes. Her research hadn't moved much beyond those requirements, but she planned to brew anyway. Even the greenest of brewers knew a superior base was as important as the ingredients contained in the overall brew.

Hermione was in her glory. Being back in the lab as well as being on good terms with Severus excited her. She hadn't felt this positive over anything in only Merlin knew when. She had three promising recipes on trial. That alone was enough to keep a smile on her face for days at a time.

/*/

Shortly after returning from lunch. Neville had received an owl advising he would have to appear in person at the London Wizarding Port to pick up a shipment of live cargo. A hive of BeastBees had arrived for him from New Guinea.

As required by Wizarding Law, the message quoted Magical Statute 8408 as the reason the shipment could not be delivered to Neville's place of business.

The message hadn't surprised Neville. He had been the recipient of quite a few shipments and was therefore fully aware of the law. Wizarding Law strictly forbade Owl Delivery Services from transporting live cargo.

Statute 8408 was a measure enacted in 1829 to prevent any disease or ailment from being transmitted to owls via beasts being shipped into the country. The statute became necessary after a shipment of Ground Dwelling Octophants from Burma decimated all but a few of England's owl service population. Live cargo, especially live cargo destined to be used in research or food preparation had to be picked up and transported by the recipient.

After a quick conversation with Severus to advise him of his destination, an excited Neville headed for the port. He was about to come into possession of a full hive. That was something that didn't happen every day. BeastBees being fairly rare.

Neville had made his request less than a week ago. At that time, he had been given an expected delivery date of a month or more down the line. He was more than chuffed by the early arrival.

With Hermione back in the lab, Neville hoped she would agree to assist him getting the BeastBee project sorted. Experiments would have to be done under very strict controls. Working with the insect could be a bit dangerous. Their bite could cause trauma to any witch or wizard with a weakened immune system. He planned to make full disclosure before asking Hermione to assist him.

Neville arrived at the port eager to take possession of his shipment.

/*/

At 6:01 pm, Noah and Ethan turned up for the meeting. They joined Neville and Hermione who had come upstairs and were waiting in Severus' office. Severus was not at his desk.

After five minutes of waiting, Hermione was about to go track Severus down when he appeared in the doorway apologizing for his tardiness. "Please find a seat where you can. This will be a short meeting."

Noah and Ethan let out what each thought to be a quiet sigh.

But nothing got past Severus. "It isn't that bad Mr. Gables. Mr. White. My partners and I have several announcements to make this evening. The first of which is that Neville and I have added a partner. Miss Granger has accepted our offer to join the company in a different capacity. As of today, Hermione is a full partner at Snape &amp; Longbottom."

Both wizards took a turn shaking Hermione's hand offering their congratulations.

Severus moved on to his next announcement. "Hermione, Neville and I think you both are assets to this company and should be rewarded for your exemplary work."

Neither Noah nor Ethan knew what was to come next. They did know it didn't sound much like they were being sacked.

Severus elucidated further. "The three partners have agreed to promote Noah to Assistant Manager and you Ethan to Junior Manager. These positions will include substantial pay rises. Are you willing to take on the added responsibility?"

Without knowing the finer details, Noah and Ethan had all but broken their necks nodding their affirmative response.

Severus added one last thing. "Down the line. If either of you have an interest in brewing or researching, we will see to your training."

Noah and Ethan were so chuffed they figured they had died and gone to business heaven.

They would be buying at least one round at the Leaky that evening.

/*/

At this point Neville stepped in. "Thank you for accepting the new positions. We have a few more things we'd like to share before releasing you for the night. As of tonight. The company you work for has changed its name to Snape, Longbottom &amp; Granger. Severus has also made a few adjustments on the off chance you two accepted our offer. If you will follow me, I'll show you what I mean."

Noah and Ethan followed Neville only to find themselves in their newly established office. The smile on their faces was so bright it rivaled the July midday sun.

They would be buying two rounds at the Leaky.

"Here you are boys. Your new home from now on. Complete with name plates."

Ethan let out a very unprofessional hoot as he slid his arse into the chair behind the desk marked Ethan White, Junior Manager.

Noah sat at the desk marked with his name without a word. He was overwhelmed. He and Ethan had been worried whether they would have a position come the next day. Now here they were with their own desk in their own office.

"Take stock of your office," remarked Neville. "Although you have been promoted, you will continue to work the floor until we are able to hire additional people. Actually, the shop floor will always be your responsibility. No matter your titles. You will meet with Hermione tomorrow after close of business. At that time she will go over your duties, what Galleon amount your pay rise will entail and answer your questions as well. I want to thank you personally for your hard work and loyalty. There's nowhere to go from here but up lads. Thank Hermione and Severus on the way out. We'll see you in the morning. Oh! We are looking for at least two clerks. If you have anyone in mind, give the names to Hermione when you meet with her tomorrow."

The two wizards shook Neville's hand before heading back to Severus' office. After thanking Hermione and Severus, Noah and Ethan left through the back.

They held in their shouts of joy until they were well away from the building.

/*/

The Lowerly Associates had shown up while Neville was talking with Noah and Ethan and were well into their work. The outside signage had already been replaced. By the time Neville checked on their progress. They were halfway through replacing the inside signage along with the business stationary.

Neville made a quick stop by Severus' office where he volunteered to remain behind in order to check on the finished signage job.

/*/

Hermione and Severus thanked Neville wishing him a good night before confirming their own plans for the evening.

Severus was going to Spinner's End to clean up and arrange space for anything Hermione might want to keep at his house. A single wizard didn't always tidy up after himself.

Hermione was going to her cottage to shower, change into something deliciously sexy and prepare dinner for the two of them.

After several passionate kisses in the shadows of Severus' dark office, the lovers parted with plans firmly in place. They would meet at Hermione's cottage at 8:00.

/*/

Hermione was rushing. She had promised Severus dinner by 8:00. It was now coming up on 7:15. She still had to shower, choose something to wear and start dinner.

Even though she was rushing. Hermione knew something was wrong as soon as she stepped through her front door. She recognized a problem, but had been slow to react.

Her own wards wouldn't have stopped her from getting through, but she should have felt the slight brush of magic when she walked in. She hadn't.

By the time Hermione recognized she could be in danger. Her wand had already been ripped from her hand and gone flying across the room.

Someone had shouted Expelliarmus.

No she thought. It wasn't just someone. She recognized the voice.

Michael Corner was in her house and had taken her wand.


	4. Chapter 4

**All things and characters in the Harry Potter world belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 3**

Hermione and Severus thanked Neville wishing him a good night before confirming their own plans for the evening.

Severus was going to Spinner's End to clean up and arrange space for anything Hermione might want to keep at his house. A single wizard didn't always tidy up after himself.

Hermione was going to her cottage to shower, change into something deliciously sexy and prepare dinner for the two of them.

After several passionate kisses in the shadows of Severus' dark office, the lovers parted with plans firmly in place. They would meet at Hermione's cottage at 8:00.

/*/

Hermione was rushing. She had promised Severus dinner by 8:00. It was now coming up on 7:15. She still had to shower, choose something to wear and start dinner.

Even though she was rushing. Hermione knew something was wrong as soon as she stepped through her front door. She recognized a problem, but had been slow to react.

Her own wards wouldn't have stopped her from getting through, but she should have felt the slight brush of magic when she walked in. She hadn't.

By the time Hermione recognized she could be in danger. Her wand had already been ripped from her hand and gone flying across the room.

Someone had shouted Expelliarmus.

No she thought. It wasn't just someone. She recognized the voice.

Michael Corner was in her house and had taken her wand.

/

**Making The First Move: Chapter 4**

Michael Corner was in her house and had taken her wand. Hermione hadn't expected to be accosted in her own home. She had been caught completely off guard. She didn't know why the prat was there or what he was trying to prove. Hermione didn't care. All she knew was he had pissed her off.

"You dare take my wand!" shouted Hermione. "What are you fucking playing at Michael? You're in my home without invitation and you've taken my wand. What do you hope to accomplish? How did you even get through my wards?"

"Your wards? I'm a fucking Auror Hermione. Getting through your wards was a simple matter. Now just shut up. Just shut the fuck up and listen. I don't hope to accomplish anything. I've come to set things straight. You've embarrassed me in front of my boss. I've been sanctioned. Although Harry didn't write me up, I am on probation with him which is unacceptable to me. I do not deserve…"

"Who do you think you are? I don't care if Harry brought you in front of Kingsley. You do deserve it. You were completely out of line then and now. There's nothing you have to say I care to hear. Give me back my wand. Then get your bloody arse out of my house. Now Michael."

Hermione got out the next few syllables of an insult before Michael yelled. "Silencio."

"I've already told you to shut up," he snarled. "Your tosspot boyfriends aren't around to help you now. You'll do as I say. You're going to listen. Then I'll leave. Not before."

Hermione had been Silenced, but she was not a witch who gave up easily. She lunged at Michael catching him on the side of his jaw.

Hermione was screaming at the top of her lungs, but with a Silencing Spell in place nothing was coming out.

/*/

A huge welt had appeared on Michael's face. He turned red with fury as he reached up to run his fingers across the bruise. "You are bringing this on yourself Hermione," he shouted pushing Hermione down onto the couch trying at the same time to get his hand beneath her robes. "I will have my say."

Michael was out of his mind. Hermione kicked out with her feet. Again making contact with Michael's body. This time her foot connected with his shoulder.

Michael almost made a reflex action. He had almost hit Hermione with his fist, but pulled back at the last minute. "Why are you treating me this way Hermione? Have you forgotten how wet you were for me? You promised me a chance. Have you shagged that old bastard? Is he where I should be?"

Michael removed the Silencing Charm so Hermione could answer, but Hermione had turned into a wild woman. She ran at him again screaming. "You think this will bring us together? You think to touch me without being invited? Think again Corner. If I ever had thoughts of having you as my wizard, you've ruined it. Now give me my wand."

Hermione ducked when Michael raised his wand thinking he was about to hex her. But he had simply shouted. "Silencio. You've always had such a quick mouth. That's not what I want to hear. I want us to date. I want to fuck you again. I want to be your wizard. What is it you do not understand?"

/*/

Ignoring Michael's diatribe, Hermione sat on the couch furiously thinking how she could contact Severus or Harry. She didn't have her wand and she had been Silenced. There really wasn't anything she could do except listen… Or….. she could try a bit of Wandless Magic.

Although Hermione had very little practice in Wandless Magic. She had read up on the essentials and was quite familiar with the theory behind it. She wouldn't be able to call the spell, but was more than proficient in Non-Verbal Magic. Concentration would be key because she hadn't ever tried Non-Verbal and Wandless Magic together.

Michael had his head down going on about how her actions had forced him to do this. How good they had been together and how great they would be as a couple.

Hermione hoped the lousy bastard had come to terms with what he'd done.

Concentrating as best as she could. Hermione focused on the wand Michael had carelessly laid on the table. Suddenly her wand came flying across the room. Hermione grabbed the wand, nonverbally removed the silencing charm and screamed Michael's own words back at him. "You brought this on yourself."

Before Hermione could call a spell. Michael threw what she recognized as some form of Peruvian Darkness Powder into the air.

She had heard that Harry had reconfigured the powder and made it one of the basic items carried in an Auror's kit.

The last thing Hermione heard as the powder surrounded her was Michael apologizing.

"I don't want your bloody apology." Hermione coughed out waving her arms trying to clear the air. The Darkness Powder was choking her. "You will pay for this Michael Corner. I'll have Harry on your arse so fast…..

Hermione didn't get to finish her sentence because Michael cut across her sounding as though he was standing by her bathroom door. "Just what is it you plan to tell Harry? That Michael Corner was in your home begging for your pussy? I think not. You'll never be able to prove any of this. Have you forgotten? I've been sanctioned. I'm not even allowed in London at the moment. Merlin knows I can't be in two places at the same time."

"You're a piece of shite Corner. You are not fit to clean Severus' boots." Hermione shouted as she cast a Stunning Spell in the direction of Michael's voice quickly realizing her spell had missed when she didn't hear a body hit the floor.

By the time Hermione got the air cleared. Michael Corner was long gone.

As if by rote. Hermione reconfigured her wards in such a way that would only allow Severus entry. Then she sat down to think.

/*/

Michael hadn't hurt her, but he had upset her. She didn't call either Harry or Severus. It was over. Michael was gone. He had made her cringe when he groped her leg, but she hadn't been hurt.

Hermione remained on the couch with her arms wrapped around her knees. She had to take responsibility for some of this. She had jumped into bed with Michael then given him false hope. She had been the cause of him being stunned and hexed as well.

Yes she thought. I have to take some responsibility.

That's where Severus found Hermione. On the couch with her arms wrapped around her knees.

/*/

When Severus Apparated in he was surprised to find the house dark. He had expected Hermione to greet him with a warm kiss and dinner on the table.

Severus let a small smile play across his face. He was talking about Hermione Granger not some clueless wife. Meet him at the door with a kiss. As if.

Those thoughts left his mind rather quickly when he realized the house was too quiet as well as too dark. In addition, his senses were telling him he smelled the remnants of Dark Powder which couldn't be right. Nowadays Dark Powder was only used by Aurors when pursuing criminals.

Severus paid attention to his senses. Drawing his wand he called out to Hermione. "Where are you love? Why haven't you turned on any lights? Hermione. Answer me please."

Hermione finally answered. "I'm in here on the couch Severus."

Severus stowed his wand before entering the living room. All he managed to get out was a partially formed sentence before reaching the couch.

When Severus got a glimpse of Hermione he had gone down on one knee in front of her.

Hermione didn't move.

Realizing something was wrong, Severus reached out to pull Hermione's arms from around her knees. Running his trained eyes over his witch, he didn't see anything amiss. Severus questioned her again. "What has happened Hermione? In order for me to help you. I need you to speak to me. Speak to me before I begin to think the worst. Have you been injured or attacked?"

Hermione finally let out a huge sigh. "I brought it on myself Severus."

"Brought what on yourself?" Severus asked cautiously lifting Hermione to her feet pulling her into a tight hug.

When she felt Severus' arms around her. Hermione began to reveal what had happened.

/*/

Hermione explained how Michael had been waiting for her when she arrived home. Then she had gone on to explain most of what had happened carefully leaving out the part about Michael trying to put his hand under her robes and the insults he had thrown at him.

Severus was beside himself threatening to hunt Michael down. The only thing stopping him was Hermione who tearfully reminded him she had been the catalyst for all it.

"Catalyst?" Severus shouted. "Do you hear yourself Hermione? You are blaming yourself for the actions of a despicable wizard. Should I blame myself as well? I am the wizard you are now with. Does that make me culpable? You are not to blame for any of this Hermione," said Severus grabbing both her hands bringing them up to his mouth.

"I slept with him Severus." Hermione revealed softly. "I led him on."

Severus let out a long sigh. "I know you slept with him Hermione. I also know you were very up front with him about accepting my attentions. No matter how hard you try to blame yourself. The fault does not lie with you. It lies with an out of control, egotistical wizard whom I will deal with shortly."

"I just want to forget this. He didn't hurt me. Let's just leave it here."

"I will not leave it here," Severus loudly snarled. "The man has to be stopped. His overly large ego has led him to believe he can take any measure he likes. This isn't only about you my love. It is about any witch who tells the bastard no."

Hermione didn't want to argue with Severus, but she had to make him understand. "I'm not sticking up for Michael, but I don't think he would do this to any other witch. It is only me whom he feels has wronged him."

"We will have to agree to disagree Hermione. I will not let this go. I will not go after him, but I will call for Potter."

It was Hermione's turn to sigh. "He threw Darkness Powder into the air in order to make his escape."

"I thought my mind was playing tricks on me," answered Severus. "I smelled the powder when I landed. I'm sending a Patronus to Harry. Why don't you go take a shower. After I send the Patronus, I'll begin dinner. No shellfish of course."

Hermione smiled as she pulled Severus into a kiss. "No shellfish is right. You'd be hard pressed to find any kind of fish in this house. I'll just be a few minutes." After taking a few steps across the floor, Hermione turned back. "I'm sorry for all this Severus."

Severus strode across the room to grab Hermione in his arms. "You have nothing to be sorry for. But I promise you. Corner will. Go take your shower. I'll be here when you've finished."

/*/

As soon as Hermione had closed the bathroom door, Severus got out his wand to send the Patronus.

_Potter. You urged me to contact you before I next drew my wand on Michael Corner. He has stepped way over the line. Hermione insists I do not go after the blighter so I am turning to you. Hermione needs to see you….tonight. For my part. I ask that you set up a meeting tomorrow between Corner and myself. I have something to say to the bloody arsehole._

_/*/_

Harry had just finished the last of his paperwork when a doe Patronus landed in front of him. He'd had a long, tiring day. For one quick second he thought his mum was calling. He had quickly come to his senses realizing the Patronus belonged to Severus.

Harry listened as the doe spoke in the voice of Severus Snape. After the doe had faded away, Harry let out a sigh of exasperation. Fucking Michael Corner again. Then he realized that something had to be off. Michael couldn't have done whatever it was Severus was angry about. Michael Corner was on Ministry Watch in Ireland. He couldn't leave Ireland or enter London without Harry receiving an alarm. To ensure he hadn't missed something. Harry double checked the alarm sensor on his belt. He hadn't received any such alarm. Besides. Michael knew what repercussions he would face if he defied his boss.

As tired as he was, Harry gathered himself and set out for Hermione's cottage hoping against hope this was nothing more than a mistake. He sighed again. Whatever it was he was sure it wasn't a mistake. The only mistake Severus had made in his life was siding with Voldemort. Although siding with Voldemort had been a huge mistake. It was the only one that came to mind. Harry gave up trying to figure it out. He was steps away from Hermione's home. He would find out everything in a short space of time.

/*/

Harry landed on Hermione's front steps. He had permissions to Apparate in, but Hermione was now with Severus. He didn't want to land in the midst of anyone's private time unannounced.

Harry knocked before entering the house. Severus called out from the kitchen. "In here Harry. I'd like to speak to you before you see Hermione."

Harry who was starving followed the scent of dinner. "Evening Severus. That smells delightful."

"Thank you. Please hang your cloak and join us for dinner. There is more than enough. We will eat when Hermione is finished with her shower. Before Hermione joins us. I would like to have a word."

"I figured that out Severus when your Patronus landed at my feet. What is it you think Michael has done?"

"What is it I think Michael has done?" Severus replied raising his voice. "I'm not _thinking_ anything Potter. I know what he's done. I'm telling you…."

Harry held up a hand. "You're upset about something Severus. I get it. I've had a very hard day. Let us keep this a friendly conversation. What has Michael done?"

Severus realized Harry was there to help Hermione. There wasn't any need for him to be combative. "Of course you are right Harry. Perhaps I should take a step back. I apologize for my acrimonious tone. For my part. I am asking for you to set up a meeting between myself and Corner. I have something to say to the piece of shite. I would like to be face to face when I say it."

Harry paused before answering rolling his eyes at Severus. "What do you take me for Severus? An idiot. You are pissed off about something that has to do with Michael. Why would I set up a meeting between two of the most ornery wizards I know? What are you on about? No disrespect, but Michael isn't even in London. I have him under Ministry Watch in Ireland.

"Bah!" Severus had replied. "Michael Corner is an unethical Auror who could be from Ireland to London in minutes on an emergency portkey. You know that as well as I do Harry."

"I do know that it can be done. But as I've told you. Michael is under Ministry Watch. He cannot go to the men's without authorization. Whatever has been done. It couldn't have been Michael."

A frosty sounding Severus asked Harry if he was implying that Hermione was lying.

"I'm not implying anything," Harry shot back in the same frosty tone. "I'll speak to Hermione. We will get this sorted."

Severus was raging inside but put forth a calm exterior. "Have it your way Harry." was all he said before leaving the room.

**/*/**

Harry was dumbfounded. He knew neither Severus nor Hermione would lie to him about anything. He was also sure of Michael's whereabouts and it wasn't London. Michael was in Ireland unable to leave the country without authorization. Something else had to be going on. Harry sat there with a growling stomach wishing for Hermione to come through so they could get this sorted and he could eat.

/*/

Hermione finally came through the kitchen door with Severus at her heels. "Hi Harry. I'm sorry to have taken you out of your way at this time of night. Have you eaten?"

"I haven't eaten Hermione. I chose to answer Severus' Patronus instead of going home to sit at my table and eat." Harry answered a tad bit snappishly.

Hermione glanced at Severus who shook his head at his witch. "Don't even think it Hermione. We are going to get this sorted."

"Yes. We will get this sorted. After you have put a plate in front of me so I can eat. Now please Hermione. Your best friend, brother and friendly Head Auror is starving."

Hermione had hurriedly served the dinner.

/*/

After several bites. Harry became a bit more expansive. "So tell me. Why am I here? I know it has something to do with Michael. I thought we had settled your dispute. Please explain what you think Michael has done."

Severus had immediately taken offense by Harry's continued use of the word _think_. He was ready to flare up at Harry again, but Hermione reached and placed her hand on his arm.

With a slight nod at Hermione, Severus picked up his fork to take another mouthful of food.

Harry hadn't missed Hermione placing her hand on Severus. He hadn't gone into one of his famous rants because it wouldn't serve any good purpose for him and Severus to have a go at each other. He wanted to hear the problem. Resolve the problem. Then go home. Between bites Harry asked that someone tell him why he had been summoned.

Hermione served Harry a second helping before sitting down at her place.

/*/

Hermione started out slowly. "When I arrived home this evening. Michael Corner had gotten past my wards and was waiting for me. He took my wand by force then subjected me to a very forceful rant in which he accused me of leading him on then denying him what had been promised to him."

Harry dropped his fork down on the plate. "Breached you wards? Took your wand? That's illegal."

Harry ran his hands through his hair after hearing himself make such an idiotic statement. Of course it was illegal. Harry hadn't even digested the entirety of what Hermione had just disclosed. He was too intent on the stupid statement he had just made.

Then it had sunk in. Hermione was accusing Michael of having broken into her home and taking her wand over… Over her not accepting him as her wizard. Harry was tired as hell. Yet here he was sitting in Hermione's kitchen discussing something which wasn't possible.

/*/

Harry looked up to find both Hermione and Severus staring at him.

"So," remarked Severus snidely. "There you have it. Is this the point where you cover the arse of that fucking lunatic?"

"Enough," shouted Harry jumping up from his chair. "I do not intend to cover up anything. You both know me better than that. I will say. It is impossible for Michael to have been here."

Hermione looked Harry directly in the face as she answered him. "It's the truth Harry. Michael was here to voice his displeasure over several things. He was furious I embarrassed him in front of you causing him to be sanctioned. Then he accused me of leading him on. I accepted his attentions, agreed to a date then refused his advances only to accept Severus into my life. He was raving Harry. He cast a Silencing Charm on me. I had to get physical with him in order to regain my wand. He threw Darkness Powder into the air to make his escape as well. Why do you think I would make this up?"

"Hermione," Harry pleaded. "I know you don't make things up. There has to be a mistake somewhere down the line. Could it have been someone under a Glamour Charm?"

Severus began to pace the room. "A fucking Silencing Charm. Fucking Peruvian Darkness Powder. Isn't using spells and such of that sort on a civilian…illegal? If Hermione says it was Corner. It was Corner. I want to speak with him. If it can be managed, I am requesting a meeting with him as soon as tomorrow. He will not be coming through Hermione's door uninvited. In fact. He will not be coming through her door at all."

"Please calm down Severus. I am trying to get this sorted."

Turning to Hermione, Harry asked her to start at the beginning and tell him everything. "Leave nothing out Hermione. Even the smallest point could be important."

Before she answered to Harry. Hermione held her hand out to Severus. "Please come sit back down love. Harry is here to help us."

Harry who was as irritated as Severus mumbled a thank you to Hermione.

/*/

Once again Hermione began to recite what had happened. Only this time she hadn't spoken more than ten words when Harry held up his hand. "Hold on Hermione. Did you say Michael was angry because he had been sanctioned?"

"I did."

It was Harry's turn to pace the kitchen. "There's something strange afoot. I did sanction him. A fact known only to Michael and myself. He is under Ministry Watch in Ireland. Ministry Watch is exactly as stated. He is fixed with a sensor that would alert me if he left Ireland for any reason. In addition. I would immediately be notified by Patronus, owl and alarm if he stepped a foot back in London. The Ministry Watch and the alarms in place are the reason I didn't think it possible for him to have been in your home. Yet the only way you could know about the sanction is for it to have come directly from Michael. My apologies to you both. I will get to the bottom of this. If you'll excuse me, I need to get back to the ministry. Michael's sanction can only be lifted on my word and by my release. He will be back in London by tomorrow afternoon. If he has broken sanction, I will have his arse and the arse of any other Auror who helped him in this.

Severus relaxed a bit. Although he still planned to confront Corner. What Harry was saying was what he wanted to hear. This was the Harry he wanted to see.

Harry was still muttering as he made his way to the door. "Something is obviously not working. May I suggest you not leave Hermione alone here as I am unable to account for my Auror at this time. Goodnight. I'll speak with you tomorrow."

/*/

Hermione wrapped herself around Severus sniping. "This is some fucked up situation. Shall we spend the night here or at Spinner's End?"

"Language Miss Granger. Language." Severus laughingly uttered leaning down to kiss Hermione. "We shall spend the night here as planned in the hopes Corner tries to breach your wards for a second time. Let's have a bit of dessert. After which I have something pressing I would like to show you."

Hermione laughed at Severus' cheek as she served up portions of blackberry and apple crumble.


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 4**

The Ministry Watch and the alarms in place are the reason I didn't think it possible for him to have been in your home. The only way you could know about the sanction is for it to have come directly from Michael. My apologies to you both. I will get to the bottom of this. If you'll excuse me, I need to get back to the ministry. Michael's sanction can only be lifted on my word and by my release. He will be back in London by tomorrow afternoon. If he has broken sanction, I will have his arse and the arse of any other Auror who helped him in this.

Severus relaxed a bit. Although he still planned to confront Corner. What Harry was saying was what he wanted to hear. This was the Harry he wanted to see.

Harry was still muttering as he made his way to the door. "Something is obviously not working. May I suggest you not leave Hermione alone here as I am unable to account for my Auror at this time. Goodnight. I'll speak with you tomorrow."

/*/

Hermione wrapped herself around Severus sniping. "This is some fucked up situation. Shall we spend the night here or at Spinner's End?"

"Language Miss Granger. Language." Severus laughingly uttered leaning down to kiss Hermione. "We shall spend the night here as planned in the hopes Corner tries to breach your wards for a second time. Let's have a bit of dessert. After which I have something pressing I would like to show you."

Hermione laughed at Severus' cheek as she served up portions of blackberry and apple crumble.

/

**Making The First Move: Chapter 5**

Severus spent most of the night tending to Hermione and helping her relax. After they had satisfied each other, Severus sat up in bed pulling Hermione up beside him. He was intent on talking about what had happened with Michael Corner. Hermione was not. She knew there was only one way other than getting cross to get Severus' mind off what had happened.

While Severus was in between less than flattering remarks about Michael. Hermione pushed the covers off herself and climbed in between Severus' legs. First kissing him on his chest. Hermione fixed her lips against his chest and began a slide down to his nipples where she used her lips and tongue to turn his nipples into taunt buds.

Hermione felt Severus' dick harden into the massive pole that could make her cum after five strokes. Still wet from the sex they'd had, Hermione had become even wetter as Severus began to roll himself back and forth against the crack of her arse. Hermione splayed herself so his dick was rubbing against her slit continuing to drag her mouth down Severus' stomach until she met the dividing line between his hips and the silky hair that covered his dick.

Severus tried to pull Hermione up, but she had quickly moved her mouth onto his dick. With a huge groan Severus had fallen back onto the bed allowing Hermione to have her way with him. He spread his legs as wide as he could as Hermione began to give some very welcome attention to his balls and the area below them.

**/*/**

Severus had had his share of pussy. No doubt. Those witches had the ability to give him release and he them. Whenever he had thrust into those witches he had been under control. All he had been seeking was release. Nothing more.

From the first night Hermione had allowed him entrance to her body. The way she held him around the arse as she forcefully threw her pussy at him had melted something in his stoic behavior. Once he had Hermione. Sex for him had changed.

The control he normally exercised while thrusting into those unknown or barely known boxes had dissolved. For the first time in his life, Severus had experienced complete pleasure during the sexual act. That night he had recognized _the_ witch. The witch who had bested all other witches. The only witch whose legs he would be spreading from there on out.

Their prior foray into a relationship hadn't quite worked out. He had been left feeling needy and angry as he watched the witch who should be at his side parade a stream of wizards through Snape &amp; Longbottom's. He knew she wasn't taking them to her bed. That was not her style. He was just angry Hermione wasn't where she was supposed to be. Now he was back between her legs and in her good graces. Which was exactly where he belonged.

/*/

Hermione nipped gently at the tip of his dick pulling his attention back to what she was doing. Severus had his hands in Hermione's hair moving in time to her mouth as the feeling of climbing into orgasm coursed through him. Then he was trembling and jerking and coming. He tried turning away from Hermione so his juices wouldn't get in her mouth, but she held her mouth firmly in place swallowing what she could while the rest trickled from her mouth.

After his final shudder of pleasure, Severus looked down into the eyes of the witch who could make him feel as weak as a day old baby thanking her for what she had just done.

/*/

Hermione excused herself to the bathroom to rinse her mouth and brush her teeth. Looking into the mirror as she moved the toothbrush into the hard to reach places, she smiled at herself. I guess that took care of Mr. Snape's need to talk about what he is going to do to Michael. With a quick wink in the mirror at herself, Hermione hurried back to her bed.

Back in the bed beside Severus, Hermione told him he didn't have to thank her for giving him pleasure. "I'm your witch after all. It's my job to see that you are satisfied. Or have you forgotten?"

Leaning over to pinch Hermione's nipples, Severus smiled at her. "That is one thing I will never forget."

Hermione chuckled softly to herself. No more raging against Michael Corner. They would have a peaceful night.

The chuckle died in Hermione's throat as Severus ran his fingers down her back casually remarking how he looked forward to confronting bloody arsehole Corner face to face.

"Shite." Hermione mumbled under her breath.

Before Severus could work himself up into another rage. Hermione asked if they could put any discussion of Michael Corner away for the night.

Grinning down at his witch, Severus agreed to shelve the conversation for the night then smartly remarked how her mouth on his dick had almost pushed the whole Corner thing out of his mind. Almost. But not quite.

Hermione turned on her stomach muttering. "You're a git Severus."

"Yes I am," countered Severus. "A very satisfied git. Goodnight love."

"Goodnight," grumbled Hermione.

/*/

Harry had rushed back to the Ministry in a rage. Michael couldn't be stupid enough to circumvent the rules in order to have a go at Hermione. Harry knew Michael was insolent and hard headed, but this went beyond stubborn. If Michael had done what Harry thought he had done, his career in the Ministry was finished.

Slamming things around his office, Harry was trying to lay hands on the form he would need to send to Ireland to get the Ministry Watch lifted.

Once the form was completed, Harry went down to Owl Services to send a Ministry to Ministry Owl. As soon as the Special Services Officer in Ireland received his message, all alarms and sensors would be removed from Michael and he would be allowed to return to London. Harry had made a heavy notation that Michael was to report to him as soon as the paperwork went through.

Harry was pissed off, but anger hadn't dampened his appetite. He was still hungry. He had taken the lift down to the food service area grousing about eating Ministry food when he could be home having a good meal. He bought two sandwiches and a tea which he took back to his office.

Now he would wait.

/*/

The next morning Hermione and Severus were met by a highly chuffed Noah and Ethan who held off approaching their bosses for exactly five minutes. When they appeared in the doorway to Hermione's office. Noah asked for a word.

Hermione waved the boys in inviting them to take a seat.

Noah spoke up. "Ethan and I have the names of several wizards we think will make great additions to Snape, Longbottom &amp; Granger."

"Thank you for that," replied Hermione. "However our appointment is set for this evening. Please hold your information until then. I'll expect you both in my office at 6:00. Now please get back out on the floor before Severus realizes the floor is unattended."

Both wizards stood at the same time to get back out front.

Before they left the office, Hermione called Noah back. "You have been given a position of authority. It is up to you to rise up or fail. Even though the shop is not yet open. There are things to be done before the day starts. It was ill advised for both you and Ethan to be off the floor."

Noah didn't want to have a dispute with the newest partner, but he had to speak up for himself. "I'm sorry it appeared as though I wasn't paying attention. However Ethan and I arrived early to set up. There isn't anything undone out front."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you for your candor Mr. Gables. Well done. We have chosen our Assistant Manager well."

Noah nodded in Hermione's direction before heading back out to the front.

Hermione mumbled to herself. "I guess that was me getting a telling off." Then she got up from her desk to go see Neville. The BeastBee hive was in the building. She wanted to have a look.

Neville wasn't in his office so Hermione headed down to the labs where she was sure to find him hard at work.

/*/

If Harry had been tired the previous night, he was now knackered beyond belief as he sat listening to Michael Corner first deny then try to explain his actions. The bloody arsehole had actually circumvented him. Harry could feel it. How, he was about to find out. If Michael didn't come out with the truth within the next five minutes he would find himself in shackles until he was ready to come clean.

Suddenly Michael was talking. "Before you hex the shite out of me. I'll explain so you'll understand what is going on."

Harry glared at Michael without saying anything.

Michael nervously cleared his throat before addressing the situation. "You sanctioned me."

"You can't be trying to tell me I'm to blame for your bull shite?" Harry shouted. "What is your fucking problem? You got yourself sanctioned."

Michael bristled. "I'm not saying anything of the sort Harry. I'm trying to tell you how everything got started. I only went to that bloody shop to find out why Hermione had cancelled our date. I didn't understand. She told me a drunken shag wasn't a basis for any relationship. We should date. She agreed to have dinner with me then cancelled at the last minute. I wanted to know why. Out of nowhere she revealed she had accepted that fucking, foul git Snape as her wizard. It was fucking embarrassing. I didn't push Hermione on purpose. She got in between me and Snape. I wasn't even given a chance to apologize before Snape and Longbottom attacked me."

Harry shook his head in disgust. "What does this have to do with your insubordination?"

"Don't you see?" Michael shouted banging his hand down on Harry's desk. "Hermione slept with me. She had all but accepted me. She had no right to take up with Snape. I did circumvent you. I apologize. I had to speak to Hermione before it went too far with Snape. I may have startled her, but I didn't hurt her."

Harry put his head in his hands. How many times had he had Michael in his office for one thing or another? Up until now the infractions had been horseplay. All he had ever done was give Michael a talking to.

This time, even if he chose to overlook Michael's blatant disregard for orders. He could not overlook his breaking and entering, threats, taking a wand by force and using Dark Powder on a civilian. Harry was more than aware that after Michael disclosed how he had fooled alarms and sensors alike. He would be forced to take action which would lose Michael his position in the Auror Department.

Harry pulled a quill and parchment out of his drawer placing it in front of Michael. "I want every detail of how you circumvented my orders. In full. You may use thought writing or you may write it out manually. Either way I want it in its entirety along with the name of every wizard who helped you. I don't care if it was only holding a door open for you. I want names. Now get to it."

Michael picked up the quill and began writing.

Harry left his office to go to the men's room. He didn't want to sit there looking at a once fine Auror writing up what would probably be his last duty as a Ministry employee.

As Harry used the toilet he made up his mind about one thing. There wouldn't be any meeting between Severus and Michael. There was no need.

/*/

Severus wasn't in the best of moods. He had expected to hear from Harry Potter way before now. Getting Corner straightened out about Hermione wasn't something he wanted to put off.

There shouldn't be any misunderstanding about Corner touching Hermione, talking to her or even approaching her. Severus wanted to make it clear how he felt. If Corner didn't understand, he would make him understand. Breaching Hermione's wards and taking her wand was unheard of. Those things would not happen again or blood would be shed.

By 11:00 am, Severus decided he would go to the Ministry himself. If Harry wouldn't set up a meeting, Severus figured to pop in unannounced.

/*/

Hermione and Neville were in the R&amp;D area going over the way they would approach the BeastBee project. They had both looked up when a cross Severus came to the doorway to tell them he was stepping out for a bit.

Hermione had an idea where Severus was going. She immediately jumped up to catch up with Severus who wouldn't slow down until she shouted his name. "Stop this minute Severus Snape. I want to talk to you."

Severus stopped and turned on a dime waiting for Hermione to catch up.

Just by glancing at his face Hermione could see all the tension. He was not going to calm down until he had confronted Michael.

Hermione spread out her arms. "Please love," she said. "Please talk to me. I would rather you didn't go anywhere in your current mood. Come have a tea with me."

After letting out a loud breath of air, Severus reached out for Hermione's hand. "You won't talk me out of this Hermione, but I will have tea with you."

Hermione grinned up at Severus asking softly if she had to take down his trousers in the middle of the break room to calm him down with her mouth.

Severus pulled her arm through his as he led her to the small room where they took their coffee and tea. Threatening to take down his own trousers, Severus went into an unexpected fit of laughter. "You should see your face love. Do not threaten me with things you will not do. Let's have our tea. After which I will be heading to the Ministry to speak with Harry and the arsehole."

"Severus. I'm asking you to let Harry handle this. You know he is by the book. No matter how good an Auror Michael is. Harry will not let him get away with what he pulled on me. If Harry doesn't do the right thing, then you may go speak to Michael. Please be patient."

Listening to Hermione had changed Severus' disposition. He agreed to do as she asked.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she watched Severus head upstairs to check on the front.

/*/

When Hermione sat back down next to Neville. She answered his stare with a soft chuckle. "Nothing to worry about Neville. We had an unwelcome visitor and a bit of excitement at my house last night. Severus is still a bit aggravated."

Neville leaned back in his chair giving Hermione his version of an eye roll. "Don't tell me. Michael Corner has not taken rejection well."

A surprised Hermione asked Neville why he would think that.

"Corner is well known for not taking no for an answer even in the most simple of matters. I imagine something as important as your rejection would have driven him spare. Be careful around that one."

Hermione nodded. She didn't plan to go into any deep explanation. She'd already said enough.

She and Neville spent another hour separating the BeastBees from their natural hive putting them in an artificial hive Neville had built.

The separation had been a tedious job leaving Hermione more than ready to have a bit of lunch. Neville was ready as well.

Together they went to collect Severus, but were surprised to find he hadn't come back downstairs.

Hermione went into a small panic thinking Severus might have gone to the Ministry in spite of his promise. Hurrying upstairs to look for him, she had been relieved as well as aggravated to find Severus engaged in a conversation with the blonde.

/*/

Severus looked up from his conversation to see Hermione standing in the door which led to the back room. How long she had been standing there? He did not know. What he did know was him being in close contact with Lila Grant wouldn't sit well with his witch.

To his relief, Noah chose that moment to walk over with Lila's order all wrapped up ready to go. Severus thanked Lila for her business before leaving Noah to finish out the transaction.

He hadn't reached Hermione good before she quipped. "She just can't leave you alone. Can she? We both know what can happen when you give someone false hope. Do not give her hope Severus."

"I haven't and I won't. Severus replied a little snappishly. "We've already talked about this. Did you need me for something?"

/*/

Hermione had remained in control of her emotions as she watched Lila giggle at Severus. However she didn't care for the tone he was using with her. She had snapped right back at him. "What I need doesn't matter."

Turning on her heel, Hermione stopped by Neville's office where he was patiently waiting for her and Severus to appear. He was slightly disappointed when Hermione showed up at his door alone to tell him she was going to pass on lunch. She'd had an idea and wanted to get it down on parchment before she forgot.

Neville knew right away something had gone wrong. Ten minutes ago Hermione was all chuffed for the three of them to go out to lunch. Now she wanted to transcribe recipes. "Alright Hermione. I hope you come up with something good."

"I hope so too. I'm going to be here late tonight. I'll be speaking to Noah and Ethan at 6:00. After that, I plan to brew or at least simmer for a while."

Neville told Hermione he had his mind fixed on getting out for lunch. Instead of wasting a perfectly good hour or two he'd decided to take Luna to lunch." With a wink he added. "I may or may not return to the shop."

With a wave and a big smile. Hermione winked back.

/*/

Hermione had gotten over her little spate of anger and stopped in the lab to give Severus a kiss before continuing on to the R&amp;D office.

Severus had gladly given up a kiss to his witch. He too had gotten over his snit. They chatted briefly about what to have for dinner that night. Hermione reminded Severus she would be speaking with Noah and Ethan at 6:00 pm. After which she planned a bit of brewing.

Severus suggested she put off the brewing until the next day telling her the recipes could wait.

Hermione agreed. "Alright then. Your place or mine?" she asked.

"You are welcome at Spinner's End as long as you don't set off the Caterwauling Charm."

"Ah. Cute Mr. Snape. Keep the bloody thing off then."

Severus grinned at Hermione thinking about how she looked standing in his doorway with the Caterwauling Charm going off. "I will make it my first order of business to remove the charm entirely."

"You're a git. My git. But a git nonetheless." Hermione called over her shoulder as she headed to R&amp;D.

Both Hermione and Severus went about their business happy they hadn't let some cross words lead then down the wrong path.

/*/

It was after 4:00 when Noah came looking for Severus. "Excuse me Severus. I have two owls for you. I've decided to start making periodic visits to our Owl Services Room during the day. With our increase in mail order business, I want to stay on top of things." He explained handing Severus two messages.

Severus nodded his thanks. He was pleased with Noah's attention to detail as well as how he anticipated business needs. Severus foresaw Noah's small office being updated in the very near future. "Well done Mr. Gables."

/*/

Severus opened the one marked Ministry of Magic first to find a message from Harry updating him on what had gone on with Michael.

The letter pleased Severus somewhat. Michael Corner had owned up to everything. He had been given the opportunity to resign with stipulations or be fired. Michael chose to resign.

As the first stipulation. Michael had to agree not to go anywhere near Hermione. In addition, he agreed to send Hermione a letter of apology. Harry disclosed he had also insisted Michael seek out medical assistance to help get himself under control. To which Michael had also agreed.

Because he had been resigned. Michael would be allowed to apply for another position within the Ministry if he remained trouble free for six months. He would not be allowed to reapply to the Auror Department.

Harry also briefly mentioned that two Ministry at Ireland wizards were facing disciplinary action for being dolts enough to assist Michael.

Harry had ended the message by assuring Severus he had closed all loopholes. Nothing of the sort would ever happen again.

Severus didn't care what Corner had agreed to. He sent a short message back to Harry telling him he didn't trust the bloody arsehole. If Michael ever approached Hermione again, he would be cursed into oblivion.

Severus put the message from Harry in his inner pocket to be discussed with Hermione later.

/*/

The second owl was from Lucius. His message was twofold. He was inviting Severus to dinner on Sunday also mentioning he had a personal matter he hoped they could discuss.

Severus sent a return owl to Lucius thanking him for the invitation assuring him he would be there on Sunday.

It was coming up on 6:00. So on his way back from the owl room Severus decided to see if Hermione wanted him to stay.

She had changed her mind from earlier. Rubbing her lovely body up against him, she was now telling him he should stay to sit in on the interview.

Severus kissed her on the nose telling her he'd be glad to stay.

/*/

Hermione wanted to make the meeting with Noah and Ethan detailed but quick. She had their information laid out on separate sheets. It wasn't good form to discuss individual pay rises with other employees in the room no matter how good of friends they were. They could discuss it between themselves later, but the information wouldn't be coming from her mouth.

With Noah and Ethan sitting before her and Severus sitting in a chair to her left, Hermione handed out the informational sheets asking the men to review the changes later.

She had next gone over in detail what would be expected of each man. Both wizards were chuffed to take on new or additional duties. Neither had any additional questions for Hermione. They did hand over the names of two wizards whom they thought would fit well at S L &amp; G.

Hermione took the applications handing them off to Severus to look over. Severus thanked both men telling them he would look over the submissions, do the follow up and let them know what had been decided.

Noah and Ethan shook both Hermione and Severus' hand before leaving the room.

/*/

Just as Hermione had planned. The meeting had been short and sweet. Hermione and Severus were reviewing the credentials of the two wizards applying for the positions when Neville and Luna appeared at the door.

After he and Luna greeted his partners, Neville told them he had hoped they would still be in the building because he'd had an idea.

Luna smiled up at Neville as she stepped in to reveal his idea. "Neville thinks I should come to work for you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 5**

Hermione wanted to make the meeting with Noah and Ethan detailed but quick. She had their information laid out on separate sheets. It wasn't good form to discuss individual pay rises with other employees in the room no matter how good of friends they were. They could discuss it between themselves later, but the information wouldn't be coming from her mouth.

With Noah and Ethan sitting before her and Severus sitting in a chair to her left, Hermione handed out the informational sheets asking the men to review the changes later.

She had next gone over in detail what would be expected of each man. Both wizards were chuffed to take on new or additional duties. Neither had any additional questions for Hermione. They did hand over the names of two wizards whom they thought would fit well at S L &amp; G.

Hermione took the applications handing them off to Severus to look over. Severus thanked both men telling them he would look over the submissions, do the follow up and let them know what had been decided.

Noah and Ethan shook both Hermione and Severus' hand before leaving the room.

/*/

Just as Hermione had planned. The meeting had been short and sweet. Hermione and Severus were reviewing the credentials of the two wizards applying for the positions when Neville and Luna appeared at the door.

After he and Luna greeted his partners, Neville told them he had hoped they would still be in the building. Because he'd had an idea.

Luna smiled up at Neville as she stepped in to reveal his idea. "Neville thinks I should come to work for you."

/

**Making The First Move: Chapter 6**

Hermione and Severus glanced at each other then back at Neville. "When did you come up with that idea Neville?" asked Hermione. "I don't remember you mentioning Luna being interested in working with us. While it's a lovely idea. It's a surprising one. As you are aware. We are in the process of looking to hire two Junior Clerks. Although I'm sure that's not the type of position someone of Luna's experience has in mind. We have also just given rises to our two long term employees so there aren't any higher level positions available."

Neville quickly added his thoughts. "It was just a thought. If there aren't any positions available, that's the answer."

It was Severus' turn to offer his opinion. "Hold on Neville. Just because there aren't any available positions doesn't mean we can't accommodate Luna. Have a seat. We'll hash this all out."

Hermione threw out an idea. "Severus. Haven't you and Neville discussed adding a Herbology area where we can study and grow the more rare magical plants and fungi? We have plenty of land at the back of the building that can be turned into a dedicated greenhouse. Would something like that interest you Luna?"

Luna slipped her arm through Neville's as she gave a cheery answer. "I would like that very much Hermione. I am quite knowledgeable in Herbology. Perhaps I can assist Neville out in the field as well."

There was several seconds of silence while everyone digested what had just been said.

Severus was first to break the silence remarking to the room at large. "Perhaps it is time for us to expand. The three of us will discuss this in depth tomorrow."

Turning to Luna, Severus told her they would have some kind of answer for her by late afternoon. Neville would let her know what they had decided.

"That will be fine Severus. Thank you. I look forward to your decision.

Neville and Luna had then said goodnight leaving Hermione and Severus sitting in Severus' office still surprised at a request which seemed to have come out of thin air.

/*/

It was 7:55. Being one of the two nights of the week the shop remained open until 8:00 meant Noah and Ethan would be closing up shop in five minutes.

Severus shrugged as he headed out front. "We'll figure this out love. It is now time for us to leave all this behind for the night. I'll check the front."

Hermione, Severus, Noah and Ethan left the shop together waving as they went their separate ways.

/*/

Lila Grant had arrived home in a less than cheery disposition. She had gone to Snape &amp; Longbottom to offer an apology hoping to get back on good terms with Severus. Even though they had held a discussion. She hadn't been able to apologize properly because Mr. Gables had waited on her. She had to admit that the young wizard knew his business. She really had no complaints except he wasn't Severus.

Lila realized she would have to figure out a way to get Severus alone for an extended period of time if she wanted to get his attention. Then she had a thought. Lucius and Narcissa were having a few people to the Manor for dinner on Sunday. If things could be arranged, she would get close to Severus then.

Hurrying to find a quill and parchment, Lila sent a reply to Narcissa accepting the invitation while broadly hinting she wouldn't be unhappy if Severus was in attendance as well.

Lila's disposition improved markedly after her owl had been sent back to the Malfoys. Humming to herself, Lila figured it was time to get Severus Snape where she wanted him. In her bed.

/*/

Hermione and Severus had originally agreed to have dinner and spend the night at Spinner's End. But in the short period of time between Neville and Luna leaving and closing down the shop they had decided to have dinner out. Discarding their robes for Muggle clothing, they had gone to an upscale magical restaurant on the edge of Muggle London.

There had been a bit of a buzz as Hermione and Severus waited the few minutes it had taken them to be seated.

Once they were seated, Severus whispered that Mrs. Alcott must have done her job well because most of the patrons appeared to already know not only about their relationship but her partnership as well.

Not particularly interested in what the general public thought. Hermione had simply nodded as she told Severus she wanted an order of Chicken L'Orange with sprouts and celery and a small cucumber and tomato salad.

Severus had begun scanning the menu when two of London's most prominent brewers stopped at the table extending their hands to Severus. Severus stood to shake their hands and introduce them to Hermione who gave both men a wide smile.

"Why Severus. We know Miss Granger not only from Snape, Longbottom &amp; Granger but from previous times as well. Congratulations on your partnership Miss Granger as well as your new relationship."

Hermione raised her eyebrows in Severus' direction as she thanked the man.

The first wizard standing at the table smiled at Hermione's raised eyebrows. "Zelda Alcott has never been one to keep interesting news to herself. My apologies if I've overstepped."

Severus answered for Hermione. "No need to apologize Gerard. Mine and Hermione's relationship is not a secret. We didn't feel the need to shout it about. Miss Alcott is simply a tad late acquiring the interesting news. The only thing new is Hermione's partnership. The announcement of which has been running in the Daily Prophet for the last several days. No secrets."

Gerard gave Severus a small bow as he acknowledged the correction. "Too right Severus. I stand corrected. Perhaps you, Hermione and Neville will join us some Saturday evening at the Elite Brewers Club of London for a bit of talk, dining and dancing."

"Thank you for the invitation," answered Severus. "I will mention your invitation to Neville. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

The two wizards nodded to Hermione before walking away from the table.

After sitting back down, Severus picked up the menu getting a gentle nudge from Hermione's foot.

Severus glanced up to find a smiling Hermione giving him a saucy wink. "So. Mrs. Alcott was late getting the news. Was she? You have such a way with words Mr. Snape."

Severus had a wide smile on his face as he told Hermione he would also have the Chicken L'Orange but with mashed and carrots.

Outwitting the nosy bastards had become a game for him.

/*/

The food was excellent. Over the dinner Severus mentioned the contents of Harry's message and his reply. Hermione assured Severus she trusted Harry. If he said he'd gotten everything settled, she was fine with it. Severus not so much.

"If I catch…" was all he had gotten out before Hermione stopped him with a glare and a sharp message. "We are in the middle of a lovely dinner Severus. If Harry has it settled, why are you continuing to harp on the subject? I understand it upset you. However the only way we get past it is to put it behind us. Please. If Michael Corner ever approaches me again, you have my approval to hex the shite out of him. Now please. Let's order dessert so we can get home where I will gladly give you more dessert."

Severus reached under the table to put his hand on Hermione's knee. "Ah! Yes. Dessert. How will I be able to remain still when you have put such vivid images in my mind?"

"You'll manage." Hermione answered with a wicked smile. "How about pudding? That's quick."

And a simple pudding is what they had.

/*/

On the way out, Hermione and Severus had been greeted by other witches and wizards who offered their congratulations to Hermione on her recent partnership. Hermione thought her head would come off her neck from all the nodding she had done.

/*/

As soon as they landed Severus took Hermione in his arms thanking her for a lovely evening.

Laying her head against his chest and putting her arms around his waist, Hermione responded in a very serious manner. "We are where we are supposed to be love."

Severus carried her to the bedroom whispering on the way. "I'll soon have you in the place where we both are supposed to be."

The rest of that Thursday night was spent proving to each other they were exactly where they should be.

/*/

Before settling down to sleep, Severus remembered his invitation from Lucius. Leaning his chin against Hermione's head with a leg over her hip. Severus shared the news. "Lucius invited me to dinner on Sunday. We are now in a relationship. It seems you will have to accompany me."

Hermione brought her hand up to her mouth to cover a yawn. "I will go where you go my love. You've given me a lovely evening. Let's not spoil it by discussing the reception I will receive from Lucius Malfoy. We can talk about it tomorrow."

"As you wish Hermione. I believe you to be wrong in your assumption. You will be on my arm. Lucius Malfoy is not a stupid man. Your reception will be fine. Goodnight love."

"Goodnight."

/**/

On Friday morning, Hermione was a little groggy as she sat on the side of Severus' bed. Last night's wine having caught up with her. Severus kissed her on the head as he handed her a small bit of Hangover Potion which she had quickly drank.

"Thank you my love. My head feels so much better."

"Need I remind you? That is the purpose of a Hangover Potion." Severus answered smartly then jumping out of the way of Hermione's flattened hand.

"No kisses for you today Mr. smart arse. You've ruined it for yourself. I'll be out of the shower in a jiffy."

Severus finished dressing after which he put on the kettle for tea.

Hermione came through the kitchen door fifteen minutes later dressed in crisp olive green robes. While she and Severus had their tea, he complimented her on her choice of robes.

Grinning broadly at her wizard, Hermione remarked that it was too late for compliments as his smart mouth had gotten him into trouble for the entire day.

Severus grinned right back. "We'll see. We should get going. I want us to discuss this Luna thing. If we come to an agreement, Neville and I will spend Saturday setting up the greenhouse."

Hermione took a few seconds to form her reply. "Let's first see if Luna is really interested in having a greenhouse. She has been known to change her mind after a decision has been made."

Hermione emptied the remnants of their tea into the sink using her wand to clean and place the cups back in the cabinet.

/*/

Even though it was only a hair past 8:00. Noah called out good morning from the front of the shop.

Severus nodded his approval. "Mr. Gables is growing on me. I'd be hard pressed to call the name of any young wizard with his ethics. Including all the dolts I taught at Hogwarts."

Hermione ignored Severus. Instead she put her purse and wand away before heading to see if Neville had arrived.

Neville wasn't in his office, but arrived about ten minutes later. The first thing he had done was apologize to Hermione and Severus for catching them off guard with his request to hire Luna. "She's tired of being at home all day. I thought she would fit in here which would keep her more than busy."

Severus waved his hand in Neville's direction. "There is absolutely no reason to apologize. Have a seat. Hermione and I want to discuss adding Luna to our company. We think she will be a great addition. We just want to be sure Luna really wants to work here and if she will be happy running a greenhouse and what that entails. Let's get everything laid out and go from there."

Neville assured his partners Luna was definitely interested in working with them.

Over the next several hours the three partners worked out the details. They chose the parcel of land, the size of the greenhouse and what results they hoped to achieve from the greenhouse.

Once everything was in order, Neville picked up the parchment telling his partners he would take them to Luna to see what input she had. He planned to return in an hour or so.

/*/

As soon as Neville left, Hermione and Severus had gone two separate ways. Hermione down to the labs and Severus to the front of the shop.

Hermione was in the midst of adding second row ingredients to a Erulian base when Severus entered the room. He complimented the color of her simmer before asking her to come upstairs when she could.

"Alright love. I'll need about ten more minutes before I can safely leave this simmer. I'll be up then. If it's about the greenhouse, get started without me. I'll join you as soon as I'm able."

Severus stood in the doorway for several more seconds before telling Hermione one more thing. "There is something else we need to discuss as well. But that can wait until after we get the greenhouse matter straightened out."

Not liking the way Severus had said something else. Hermione looked away from her cauldron to look at Severus. Nothing seemed amiss so Hermione turned back to her simmer repeating her initial statement. "I'll be up shortly."

Hermione wasn't going to hurry her brew so it was thirty or so minutes later before she appeared in Severus' office to find Severus, Neville and Harry talking among themselves.

Harry greeted Hermione with a hug before telling the three he had held them up for long enough and would be on his way.

Hermione glanced from Neville to Severus. Something was going on. "Don't run away on my account Harry. What's going on?"

"You aren't running me away Hermione. There is an appointment I must get to in Ireland. I've stayed far too long as it is. I just stopped by for a quick chat with Severus. He'll fill you in. I'll see you all later."

Hermione turned to glare at Severus. "You didn't tell me Harry was here when you came downstairs."

"No Hermione I didn't. Your cauldrons were at a delicate point. I didn't want you to ruin them for a chat."

"A chat?" Hermione snapped even though Neville was in the room. "Obviously it was more than a chat if you have been charged with disclosing the information to me. Will you please excuse us for a moment Neville? I believe my wizard has something he wants to share."

Neville rose to leave the room, but was stopped by Severus. "My apologies Mr. Longbottom. We will get back to the greenhouse matter very shortly. For the moment it seems we must drop everything else."

Severus had called him Mr. Longbottom. Even though the look on Severus' face had not changed nor had his voice risen. Neville knew his partner was far from happy.

Neville left hastily through the back door calling back to Hermione and Severus that he would be back in a bit. He was going to retrieve a shipment which was waiting for him at the dock."

/*/

Hermione sighed as she turned to Severus. "It was not my intention to run Neville away. I simply want to know what is going on."

Severus sat down at his desk and immediately began to speak. "Harry was here to tell us that Michael Corner has decided to leave London. Since the arsehole is no longer employed by the Ministry, Harry doesn't have any way to track him. He wants us to have this information so we won't be blindsided in case Mr. Corner decides to make another pass at you. However, you are here with me so there isn't any chance of Corner attacking you. Therefore I figured this discussion could wait until after we had made our decision on Miss Lovegood. Now you know Hermione. There is one last thing. I find it very unattractive for you to throw your weight around with our colleague. Asking Neville to step out of my office was particularly obnoxious. If I need Neville to step out of my office, I will ask him to step out. Please don't do it again. That's everything."

Hermione started to respond in a churlish manner but thought better of it realizing she had been out of line. There wasn't any reason to have asked Neville to step out. As Severus had said. What he had to tell her could have waited. He would have told her when their other business was finished. In an even tone Hermione remarked to Severus. "You are right Severus. I should have trusted you wouldn't hold anything back from me. It won't happen again."

"Thank you love." Severus answered a bit stiffly. "Has the news about Corner upset you in any way? Later this afternoon we can discuss proactive ways of protecting yourself if Corner dares approach you again. Before that I would like to get this greenhouse idea out of the way. A simple thing is becoming a nuisance."

Hermione sat down on the edge of the desk. "I'm not upset. If you have ideas regarding Michael Corner, I would like to hear them. How far had you and Neville gotten on the greenhouse?"

Hermione was surprised when Severus let out a soft chuckle.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Your caution was right on the money. Luna has thought it over and asked that we consider her for a clerk's position. It seems she would rather to be in the thick of things than off by herself in a greenhouse."

Hermione let out a giggle. "That's Luna for you. Shall we give her a chance? Maybe a type of probation period to see if she can work with Noah and Ethan. We will make it clear to the boys that they have their positions and will not have to defer to Luna for anything. I think it would be best if we have Ethan train her. Noah has enough on his hands. Has this been discussed with Neville?"

"Everything has been discussed. We were waiting for your input. When Neville returns we'll tell him to have Luna report here on Monday. Of the two applications we were handed. I have chosen Allen Wilson as the best fit. I'll advise Mr. Gables and Mr. White and get an owl out to Mr. Wilson as soon as possible. Mr. Gables will also be advised we have hired Miss Lovegood."

"Well done Mr. Snape. I plan to visit the book shop this evening. Several books I ordered have arrived and need to be picked up. Would you care to join me?"

"If you wish me to accompany you, I shall. There are several books I desire as well. It does seem like a night for quiet reading."

"It's a date. I don't need to be up here when you speak to Neville. I'll be down in the labs," said Hermione heading for the door.

Before Hermione could get away, Severus closed the door to his office and pulled her into an embrace. "I would like a kiss before you go."

"As if," chided Hermione. "You are on rations Mr. smart mouth. Just because you had to give me a telling off changes nothing. For you, kisses will be few and far between today."

"Um. Is that so?" Severus asked as he sought out Hermione's lips with his.

Wrapping her arms around Severus' neck, Hermione kissed him back. Then she had leaned back to look in his eyes and whisper. "You're lucky I love you and have a fondness for your kisses. I'll be downstairs."

Severus stood frozen in place. Hermione had just said she loved him. She had uttered the words in such a matter-of-factly way it was as though she said them everyday. This was real. Hermione had come out to say she loved him.

Severus suddenly found himself trembling and out of breath. The strong wizard and brilliant Potions Master had gone weak. He didn't know if he should follow Hermione downstairs to return the sentiment. Those three words had been on his lips as far back as the previous year. He hadn't ever said them out loud because - because it hadn't been the right time. Now was the right time. He loved her and was going to tell her.

/*/

Severus was still standing in the middle of the room when Neville returned.

Neville glanced at Severus wondering why he was standing stock still in the middle of the room. It became his most fervent hope that Severus and Hermione hadn't reverted back to form.

Neville hesitantly asked Severus if there was anything wrong.

Severus turned to his partner with a wide smile. "There is absolutely nothing wrong Neville. In fact, I've just had some of the best news of my life."

/*/

Having heard the words I love you from Hermione made Severus want to keep her even closer. He hurried downstairs leaving Neville standing there with his mouth agape.

Treading very softly Severus entered the lab where Hermione was working.

Hermione heard him and turned to give him one of her brightest smiles. "Hello love. Come to do some work then?"

Severus moved quickly across the room. "I don't want to disturb your work. You have told me you love me." He said almost defiantly. "Is that true?"

For a second, Hermione looked puzzled. Then she had whispered softly. "It's true Severus. I do. Have my words upset you? We've only just got back together. Have I pushed too hard?"

Severus grabbed Hermione putting both hands in her hair looking directly in her eyes. "You have not pushed too hard. You have only pushed me to say the words I have held in for almost a year. I love you Hermione and I feel so very fortunate to have you love me."


	7. Chapter 7

**All things and characters in the Harry Potter world belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 6**

Neville glanced at Severus wondering why he was standing stock still in the middle of the room. It became his most fervent hope that Severus and Hermione hadn't reverted back to form.

Neville hesitantly asked Severus if there was anything wrong.

Severus turned to his partner with a wide smile. "There is absolutely nothing wrong Neville. In fact, I've just had some of the best news of my life."

/*/

Having heard the words I love you from Hermione made Severus want to keep her even closer. He hurried downstairs leaving Neville standing there with his mouth agape.

Treading very softly he entered the lab Hermione where Hermione was working.

Hermione heard him and turned to give him one of her brightest smiles. "Hello love. Come to do some work then?"

Severus moved quickly across the room. "I don't want to disturb your work. You have told me you love me." He said almost defiantly. "Is that true?"

For a second, Hermione looked puzzled. Then she had whispered softly. "It's true Severus. I do. Have my words upset you? We've only just got back together. Have I pushed too hard?"

Severus grabbed Hermione putting both hands in her hair looking directly in her eyes. "You have not pushed too hard. You have only pushed me to say the words I have held in for almost a year. I love you Hermione and I feel so very fortunate to have you love me."

/

**Making The First Move: Chapter 7**

Hermione gently pulled herself away from Severus to turn her cauldrons down to lowest flame. Then she walked back over to grab him by the hands surprised by the emotion her words had caused. "Forgive me my love. I once again spoke without thinking. Those words when first shared are better said under more intimate conditions. Personally. I thought my feelings were more than implied when I faced down a Caterwauling Charm to be with you."

Severus who had had a moment of panic when Hermione mentioned speaking out of turn smiled when she made the additional comments hastily responding in a light hearted manner. "Well Miss Granger. Your mute stance and fierce glare as you stood in my doorway defying the Caterwauling Charm most certainly should have given me some inkling of how much you care. From now on I will pay closer attention."

A laughing Hermione pinched Severus on his side before wrapping both arms around his waist. "Make light of it if you will sir, but that night I felt that the contents of my heart were showing brightly on my sleeve and in my knickers." Lowering her voice, Hermione told Severus she hadn't meant to be so cavalier about telling him she loved him and would do something very special to show him she was sincere.

Laying his chin on her head as he held her, Severus told Hermione her _I love you _had been enough. She didn't need to do anything special.

With a wicked grin plastered across her face, Hermione stood on tiptoes to whisper in her wizard's ear. "My thought was to suck that overly large pole of yours until I had you crawling across the bed while I shouted I love you to the rooftop. However, since you have turned me down. I shall keep my very willing mouth to myself. Now. If you'll excuse me. I have to get back to my work."

Severus stood there with his mouth hanging open and his exceedingly large pole getting firmer by the minute. He pulled Hermione back against him pushing himself against her lower back as she made to walk away. Then he leaned down to speak directly into her ear. "Have I not told you about making threats you do not intend to carry out?"

Leaning her body back against Severus, Hermione slowly moved her arse across his erection. Before moving away to go see about her cauldrons she had offered a cheeky retort. "I guess you've given me a caution. If you keep talking, the only thing you'll be getting with my next _I love you _will be dinner."

An amused Severus gave a bark of a laugh as he kissed Hermione on the top of her head telling her was going to make himself scarce before she took away all his privileges.

He wasn't all the way to the door before Hermione called out to him. "Severus."

"Yes love?" He answered with a very wide smile.

Giving Severus a saucy wink, Hermione had only stopped him so she could taunt him with promises of things to come. "I love you, but you're going to get it."

"One can only hope." Severus muttered as he made his way upstairs.

/*/

As far as Severus was concerned. The game had changed the moment Hermione spoke those words out loud. Her words were a confirmation. Theirs wasn't some relationship which would end over a few cross words or some imagined slight. What they had was real. All he could think was how close he wanted to keep Hermione so no other wizard could get near her.

Severus knew Hermione would not give up her freedoms easily. But he planned never to stray too far from her side.

Hermione had promised something special. He agreed. This day had been magnificent and warranted something extraordinary. Severus had an idea. To keep Hermione's nosy arse from finding out what he planned. He would have to step out to set it up while she was brewing.

Severus now had a mission to be accomplished. So when Neville asked how Hermione felt about Luna becoming a first rung clerk. He had hastily replied that Hermione was onboard and Luna should report on Monday to start training alongside Mr. Wilson.

Severus advised Neville he had an important errand to run asking him to let Noah and Ethan know he would be out of the building for a short period of time. Then he left through the back door.

/*/

Severus wanted to do something meaningful as well as special. His thoughts were running a gamut. What did Hermione want more than anything? He couldn't think. As far as he knew. Hermione was quite content. Then he had it. She had been searching for The Silver Book of Potion Masters Extraordinaire. The book was so rare Severus knew there were only about fifteen strewn throughout the Magical World. The book wasn't considered Dark Magic. It was considered Rare Magic. It was something not normally found among the general Wizarding population.

Under normal circumstances he wouldn't do what he was preparing to do. He had left that life and his contacts behind him. But this was different. He wanted this book for Hermione no matter what it took.

Severus Apparated directly to Knockturn Alley where he stood in front of a black door, tapped it twice with the tip of his wand then stood back to wait. The door was opened by a very ugly, misshapen wizard who greeted Severus by name.

/*/

Severus quickly stepped inside the semi dark establishment making his request known. The proprietor listened carefully to the request before informing Severus that the book was all but impossible to find.

A simple glare from Severus served to make the wizard a bit more agreeable.

"All but impossible is not impossible." Severus growled in a manner the proprietor knew well. "Find the book before 6:00 pm. Have it sent to The Magical Bookstore in Diagon Alley. I will take it from there."

Severus reached inside his robes to pull out a bag of Galleons.

The proprietor who was used to being told what to do but never paid looked greedily at the mound of Galleons Severus had placed before him. "I may know where to find a copy," said the wizard without taking his eyes off the money.

Severus nodded and headed for the door. "Before 6:00 pm Nestor. Open the door. I have little time to waste."

/*/

Nestor opened the door for Severus then watched as the irritable wizard slid quietly back into the Alley.

As soon as the door closed. Nestor immediately sent Private Speed Owls to three little known bookshops which specialized in rare things such as this book. Nestor knew at least one of the shops had the book on hand.

No matter how the times and people had changed. He was very sure of one thing. He did not want to disappoint Severus Snape. Especially with a massive number of Galleons on the line.

/*/

Severus had two more stops to make before returning to S L &amp; G. At the door of The Magical Bookstore he tried to put on as pleasant a face as possible before entering the shop. He was still Severus Snape. Some people continued to get strange ideas when he approached them with a frown.

As soon as Severus stepped foot into the shop. He realized this proprietor was not one of those wizards. The man had looked Severus directly in the eye when he asked how he could help him.

Severus explained what he would like done. "A copy of The Silver Book of Potion Masters Extraordinaire will be arriving shortly. I would like it packaged with the books that have arrived for Hermione Granger."

Severus picked out three books for his own use. He asked that his books be wrapped separately from Hermione's telling the proprietor he and Hermione would stop in later that evening to pick up both packages.

The proprietor assured Severus everything would be in order for him when he returned.

Severus thanked the man for his assistance. As he turned to leave the shop. The proprietor extended his hand. An extended hand from a shopkeeper in Diagon Alley didn't happen to Severus everyday. They gave him respect but little else, so he had been surprised. But ever the stoic, Severus quickly reached out to shake the man's hand.

"Please give Hermione my regards and congratulations," said the man even though he would be seeing her later.

"I will do that sir," replied Severus. "She will be happy to hear from her favorite shopkeeper." Severus took three steps towards the door before turning back to disclose the fact The Silver Book was a present for Hermione.

With a great smile on his face, the proprietor quickly replied. "I am well aware Hermione has been looking for that particular tome for ages. Well done Mr. Snape. I'll see to everything."

Severus nodded at the proprietor before leaving the book shop hurrying on to his next destination. Within thirty minutes Severus had everything he needed. After one quick stop at Spinner's End, he was on his way back to S L &amp; G.

/*/

Hermione was still downstairs when Severus arrived back at the shop. Although he had been jumping in and out of Apparition so fast he was actually fatigued. Severus was pleased with what he had accomplished. Sitting down at his desk, he took a few minutes to gather himself. Now all that was left was for Nestor to come through.

Severus was smiling to himself when Neville stopped by his office. The two men discussed Luna coming in on Monday with Neville giving assurances she would not try to overpower Ethan.

Both men laughed because they expected Luna would try to eat Ethan for lunch.

"I am going to speak with Noah and Ethan at length," revealed Severus. "As funny as it may seem to us. I do not want my Junior Manager chewed up and spit out in the name of training new clerks. If it could have been managed, I would have had Noah train them up. However he will be needed to keep the front in order.

I expect Luna and Allen to train for at least three, full days before being left on their own. You, Hermione and myself will have to step in to assist Noah. Please do not make any travel plans for at least the next week. If we are finished here, I'll need you to ask Hermione to come upstairs. You and she can see to business while I speak to Noah and Ethan."

/*/

Neville was down and back with Hermione within five minutes. Once they were on the front floor, Hermione sent Noah and Ethan back to speak with Severus.

Severus was very thorough with his explanation of what was expected of Ethan. Even going as far as to compliment the wizard on his style and flair. Addressing Noah, Severus told his Assistant Manager he should step in when he felt there were issues. But under no circumstance was he to take over the training. Severus finished up by explaining either one or both of the partners would be on the floor to assist with customers at all times .

As a last thought, Severus mentioned how the partners might be looking to set up a separate greenhouse area in the near future. A move which would mean an additional increase in staff along with additional duties for Noah.

Noah nodded as Severus assured him the addition of a greenhouse would be discussed with him before any additional duties were assigned.

Noah and Ethan stood when Severus stood. They thanked him for the information and support before heading back out to their duties.

His little session with Noah and Ethan had gone well. Severus expected no less as they were both exemplary employees who were always willing to do what needed to be done.

/*/

Hermione waved as she headed back downstairs to her brews. Severus knew she was like a mother hen when she was working in the labs. Never wanting to leave her babies alone for too long.

Neville and Severus spent a few minutes discussing future plans for the business with each man voicing his pleasure at the direction they were taking the business.

Neville invited Severus and Hermione to join he and Luna as they celebrated Luna's new job.

Severus politely declined the invitation citing prior plans, but the interaction reminded Severus of another invitation. The invitation from Gerard to visit the Elite Brewers Club of London some Saturday for a bit of talk, dining and dancing.

Severus extended the invitation to which Neville had answered. "I'll be busy for the next fifty Saturdays. I'll rely on you and Hermione to fill me in."

Severus smiled as he readily acknowledged that he and Hermione would probably be busy those same fifty Saturdays as well.

A grinning Neville was ready to leave for the night. "I'm leaving, but I will be in tomorrow morning to clear up some paperwork. If it gets too busy, I plan to assist Noah and Ethan out front. I'll see you and Hermione on Monday. Have a good weekend."

"Good weekend then Neville."

/*/

Harry and Randy Jordan had spent an embarrassing day in Ireland at a disciplinary hearing listening to testimony of the two Junior Aurors who had been duped into helping Michael Corner circumvent the orders of his boss.

Lee Jordan's brother Randy who was one of Harry's best Aurors and a mate to Michael Corner kept shifting in his seat as he listened to the testimony. He was gutted to hear what his mate had done.

Harry was just as gutted. Not only because of what Michael had done, but because he had wrongly assumed it was two wizards who had helped Michael. As it turned out. The Junior Aurors who had been manipulated into helping Michael were both witches.

Harry couldn't believe two witches confident and smart enough to make it into the Auror Program had been led astray by promises made in bed. If he had Michael in front of him he would gladly have throttled him for bringing this embarrassment down on Britain's Auror Program. Harry thought he might throttle Michael anyway on general principle alone.

When the hearing finally came to an end. The two witches had lost any career momentum they had envisioned. Each witch was stripped of her Auror privileges and assigned to the lowest grunt work. Third shift desk duty. Harry had shaken his head because two promising Aurors had just had their Ministry careers pulled out from under them.

/*/

While Harry spoke to Ireland's Head Auror. Randy took the opportunity to introduce himself to the Irish Aurors who had sat in on the hearing. The Aurors shook his hand, but had been quick to point out they weren't thrilled with Britain's Auror Department or Harry Potter who obviously let his teams run rampant over the rules.

Randy wanted to answer in kind but held his tongue. He and the rest of Harry's first team would feel the same way if the roles were reversed. Feeling uncomfortable under the scrutiny of the Irish Aurors, Randy stood off to the side waiting for Harry disgusted that Michael would have tarnished the good name of the Ministry of Magic's Auror Program.

He had heard there might be repercussions for Harry. Although with Harry being who he was. Randy was sure if there were repercussions it would be nothing more than a letter to Harry's file. Even a letter to his file would gut Harry to no end because he was as by the book as they came.

It was also being whispered that the Chief Warlock thought Harry had let Michael off too easily. It had been decided that Michael Corner would never get another position in the Ministry no matter how long he stayed out of trouble. There was to be a private meeting on Monday to address these issues.

Randy felt sorry for his boss to the extent that Harry had let personal involvement and a long standing relationship rule his head when he set judgment on Michael. Even though Michael was his mate. Randy knew he wouldn't compromise his personal principles for Michael or anyone else.

Harry gestured from across the room that they were leaving. Randy nodded in the direction of the remaining Aurors before following Harry out.

/*/

Severus had been reviewing paperwork for owl order sales when he checked his Wonder Wizard Watch to find it was 6:30. He been so intent on his invoices he hadn't heard Noah and Ethan leave. He also realized Hermione still hadn't come upstairs. Hurriedly, Severus put away his paperwork to go get his witch.

Obviously, great minds think alike because Hermione met Severus at the top of the stairs. "Hello love. I lost track of time. I told the proprietor of the book shop I would be by at 6:00 to collect my book order. I am late. Let me get my robes and purse and we will be off. Are you sure you don't mind accompanying me to the book shop?"

"I don't mind accompanying you anywhere. I love having a gorgeous witch on my arm," admitted Severus. "Besides. Who will keep the wolves away? If not me."

"Yes. Someone must protect this delicate flower," laughed Hermione from the other room. "I'm ready Severus. Shall I meet you at the shop then?"

"I'll see you there," remarked a thoroughly chuffed Severus.

If Nestor had done his part, Hermione would have a big surprise among the books she ordered. Severus corrected himself. There was no if. He was sure Nestor had gotten the job done. He couldn't wait to see Hermione's face when she laid eyes on The Silver Book.

Hermione was already in the shop browsing the shelves when Severus arrived. A slight nod in his direction by the shopkeeper assured Severus that Nestor had come through. Severus collected his and Hermione's order then waited patiently for fifteen minutes while Hermione continued to browse.

Patience finally turned to impatience. He still had another surprise waiting. "Hermione. Please. Those shelves will be here when you return. I've had a full day. I'm hungry and a bit tired."

Hermione came down the aisle with a frown on her face appearing ready for battle. "Hungry, tired and a bit cranky as well. Well. I don't want to hold you up. I'll just get my package and we will go."

"I have our packages Hermione. Did you think I would collect my own, but not yours? We are traveling to Spinner's End. Are we not?"

Hermione waved to the owner holding her answer until she and Severus were outside. Once outside she poked Severus in the chest while answering his question about Spinner's End. "Yes Severus. Our destination is Spinner's End as long as you don't plan to snap me up all evening."

"My apologies Hermione. I did not mean to snap at you. At least not so you'd notice." He jokingly added.

Hermione smiled at Severus grabbing his arm as she turned into Apparition.

/*/

Observant as always. Hermione turned to Severus as soon as they landed to ask if he'd left lights on.

Wily witch thought Severus. Only she would notice a sliver of light coming through the window. He should have known.

"Perhaps I left the light on this afternoon when I stopped in. I was rushing. No need to worry. Do you want me to go in first?"

Hermione looked at him suspiciously. "Have you go in first? What's this then Severus? Do you think there is someone lying in wait for me in _your_ home?"

Severus remained silent as Hermione continued her barrage of questions. His witch had to be the most obnoxious, nosiest and most utterly divine woman he'd ever met.

Letting out a small sigh of defeat, Severus interrupted Hermione's chatter. "Rather than stand about arguing semantics. I suggest you open the door and step in."

Hermione stopped to poke Severus yet again. "Tone Mr. Snape. Tone."

Severus grabbed her pointing finger bringing it up to his lips. "Let's just go inside. Please."

/*/

Hermione turned the knob and stepped into the house. The Recognition Charm Severus had set up activated automatically when Hermione entered the house. The lights in the dining area lit up to reveal a dining table perfectly set up for an intimate dinner for two including a self chilling bottle of champagne and a mass of flowers and greenery.

"Severus," Hermione softly questioned. "What is all this? What have I done to warrant all this?"

Severus who had quietly moved up behind Hermione wrapped her in his arms from behind answering equally as softly. "You fell in love with me."

Hermione whose heart had begun to pound so hard she thought it would jump out of her chest swiveled to look Severus in the face. Running both her hands down his face she kissed him softly on the lips. "You'll need to be careful Severus Snape or you will spoil me rotten."

"My plan is to keep you so happy you won't be able to see any other wizard," replied Severus.

Hermione pulled Severus into a deep kiss then hugged him so tightly he had to ask for mercy.

"I'm going to give you mercy and a lot more when I get you naked," chirped Hermione happily. "First I want to enjoy the lovely dinner you have set up. Let's enjoy it before we enjoy each other."

As with any time Hermione made sexual innuendo. Severus' dick took on a life of its own. He stood there gazing at his beautiful witch while his dick tried to come through his trousers. Severus had to think random thoughts to calm himself.

/*/

After seating Hermione, Severus laid her package of books beside her plate knowing she couldn't resist a new book even if her life depended on it.

And he had been right.

Hermione was ripping the wrappings off the package before Severus could place the food on the table. Holding the books up one by one she examined front and back covers as if insuring she had received the correct book. Then she had moved the fourth book aside to find herself looking at The Silver Book of Potion Masters Extraordinaire.

Severus smiled at his witch as he watched her sitting across from him eyes as wide as saucers and for once in her life at a loss for words.

Hermione looked up at Severus with tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes trembling at the thought of having this long sought after item in her possession.

"Severus." She said in a hushed voice as though she would be overheard. "How? Where? I am overwhelmed. You have left me speechless. This. This is an amazing gift. I have been searching for this book since I left Hogwarts. Thank you so very much."

The venerable Severus Snape left his chair, kneeled beside his witch taking her hand in his and laid himself bare. "I gifted you with this magnificent book not because you are in love with me, but because I am in love with you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 7**

After seating Hermione, Severus laid her package of books beside her plate knowing she couldn't resist a new book even if her life depended on it.

And he had been right.

Hermione was ripping the wrappings off the package before Severus could place the food on the table. Holding the books up one by one she examined front and back covers as if insuring she had received the correct book. Then she had moved the fourth book aside to find herself looking at The Silver Book of Potion Masters Extraordinaire.

Severus smiled at his witch as he watched her sitting across from him eyes as wide as saucers and for once in her life at a loss for words.

Hermione looked up at Severus with tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes trembling at the thought of having this long sought after item in her possession.

"Severus." She said in a hushed voice as though she would be overheard. "How? Where? I am overwhelmed. You have left me speechless. This. This is an amazing gift. I have been searching for this book since I left Hogwarts. Thank you so very much."

The venerable Severus Snape left his chair, kneeled beside his witch taking her hand in his and laid himself bare. "I gifted you with this magnificent book not because you are in love with me, but because I am in love with you."

/

**Making The First Move: Chapter 8**

Whatever had been promised to Severus for Friday night hadn't come to pass. Hermione could barely sit still long enough to eat the lovely dinner Severus had put together let alone drag Severus across the bed by his dick while she screamed I love you. The night had become all about The Silver Book. Hermione had even taken it to the bathroom with her.

Initially Severus had watched with delight as Hermione gushed and gasped over the contents of her most favored prize. But by 11:00 pm Severus had lost some of his delight because Hermione kept pushing him away.

"Please love. Just a few more minutes. This book is so fascinating. Neville will be at the shop tomorrow morning. I have to go in to show him my gift. He will be amazed and so jealous."

It was after midnight when Severus gently pulled the book away from Hermione. In his most seductive voice, Severus addressed his pressing issue. "I'm truly glad you like your gift. However, at this moment I would like a bit of your attention. You made a very seductive promise to me. Even though Friday has passed. I would still like to collect."

Hermione allowed the book to be pulled from her hand turning slightly so she was facing Severus. Running her hands through his hair she offered a compliment as she leaned over to kiss his neck. "I love that you are wearing your hair shorter."

Severus laughed as he leaned back against the couch. "I recognize deflection woman and I know your tricks. However, if you are working this hard to keep me from climbing atop you, I will let you out of your promise."

"And I am a Muggleborn Severus Snape who is quick to recognize the use of reverse psychology," smirked Hermione as she straddled Severus. "You are my hero. I will not refuse you anything. Shall I continue to straddle you or shall we retire to the bedroom where I will allow you to impale me with your very talented shaft?"

Severus did not hesitate. Grabbing Hermione under her arse with both hands, he rose from the couch making quick steps towards the bedroom commenting he would not refuse the chance to enter her treasure trove of lust.

Hermione landed on the bed with a grin spread across her face. "Treasure trove of lust. Is it? I'll show you what lust really is as soon as you get those trousers off. Come here sweetheart," she said pulling her jumper over her head. "I want to feel your skin against mine."

Without a word, Severus rapidly undressed leaving his clothing in a line across the floor. Completely naked he took his dick in hand pressing it against the flesh of Hermione's thigh. But before he could push into his treasure trove, Hermione slid her tongue down his chest in one continuous movement to momentarily rest in the hair surrounding his dick.

Severus groaned as Hermione moved her mouth down through his pubic hair to rest at the tip of his dick. His nerves were standing on edge as Hermione slid her wet mouth up and down his dick. Severus dug his fingers into his thighs as she began manipulating his tip with her mouth.

"My love. My love." Severus called out in a strangled voice. "You are." Severus stopped in mid sentence to groan in ecstasy. "Oh Merlin. You are making it impossible for me to hold my seed. I'm coming." With a jerk and a grunt, Severus shot a stream of liquid across Hermione's throat and chest.

Ignoring the sticky residue, Severus pulled Hermione on top of him passionately kissing her on the lips. "You take my breath away Miss Granger."

Putting a hand on either side of Severus' face, Hermione placed several light kisses across his face as she spoke the words she had promised. "These words aren't spoken in haste or without thought. Although I am not shouting it to the rooftop. Just know that I love you Severus Snape."

Without a word, Severus flipped Hermione onto her back and entered his treasure trove of lust with one long, swift thrust.

After a frenzied coupling, Hermione and Severus laid down side by side. As they lay there, Severus began kissing Hermione's temple while running his hand through her hair murmuring his content. "I am complete. I tremble at the thought of us never getting to this place. Until you voiced your feelings, there were things which weighed heavily on my mind. Age being one. There is such a disparity in our ages I had thoughts I might lose you at some point to a wizard closer to your age. I have no such concern now."

Hermione snuggled against Severus using her finger to gently poke him in the chest. "I'm happy you've stopped thinking the worst Severus. We have gotten past that. Remember. It was I who thought you weren't interested in me due to my age. Not the other way round. Age has no bearing on our relationship. I want to sleep now love. I have plans to make Neville supremely happy later today. Goodnight."

Severus pulled Hermione closer as he whispered goodnight.

/**/

Hermione was up first on Saturday. She had hurriedly showered, fixed breakfast and tea for Severus before leaving a short note to let him know she was going to S L &amp; G to show Neville her prize.

With The Silver Book of Potion Masters Extraordinaire lodged firmly in her purse with the extended charm, Hermione gave the sleeping Severus a kiss on the cheek before leaving the house.

When she arrived at S L &amp; G. The shop seemed quite busy so Hermione had gone out front to see if she could help out. It was quite a sight. Neville, Noah and Ethan each had a queue at his register. Surprisingly enough most of the customers were teen and young adult witches.

It was then Hermione remembered Severus had given Noah and Ethan license to sell a group of potions of their own design. On their own time Noah and Ethan had worked out a set of skin potions aimed towards girls and young women which enhanced the skin for a twelve hour period. They had turned the particulars of their vision over to Severus who through trial and error had mixed up the potions. One sip of the potions and a witch could change her complexion from pink to beige or from beige to tan or from pale to rosy. In addition to changing the tone of a complexion, specific potions could be purchased with additional beauty modifications. There were potions which not only changed the complexion from pale to rosy, but the lips to red as well. By purchasing specific vials of the potions, a witch could change her complexion and lip color every twelve hours if she wished.

The three partners thought it was a very creative idea. Novelty items for the younger, female, Wizarding population. As Hermione walked over to open the fourth register she readily agreed with their initial assessment. The idea had obviously been well received by Noah and Ethan's target group.

Hermione and Neville were able to close down the two extra registers by 11:30 at which time Neville sent Noah and Ethan on a ten minute break telling them he would hold down the front.

/*/

Standing out front with Neville, Hermione remarked that she had something quite remarkable to show him. She had then jokingly asked him to have a guess as to what it might be.

"You'll have to give me a bit more to go on Hermione." He said with a small scowl crossing his face. "I'm an absolute genius when it comes to Herbology, but I'm complete shite when it comes to mind reading."

Hermione laughed at her partner. "Here's a bit more to go on." She replied cryptically. "It is something very important and I have been seeking it for years."

Nothing came to mind as Neville tried to think what it could be. He shrugged his shoulders chiding Hermione as he did so. "No offense Hermione. I've listened to Luna chatter about her new position since my feet hit the floor this morning. I'm in no shape for guessing games. Why don't you just tell me? Or we can go to your office when the boys get back where you can show me."

"Alright grumpy. Stop by my office when you're finished out here. Get ready to be dazzled," Hermione called back over her shoulder as she headed to the back.

/*/

Both Harry and Randy went back to the Ministry of Magic to complete paperwork on their trip to the Ministry Branch Ireland. Each wizard had gone directly to his office with the only words spoken being Harry telling Randy he could leave for the weekend as soon as he finished the paperwork.

/*/

Randy wanted to speak with Harry to let him know he had his full support, but decided against saying anything as he recognized his boss was in no mood for chatter. Randy quickly finished his paperwork, slipped the parchment into an envelope and dropped it on Harry's desk bidding his boss goodnight as he left the office.

As Randy Jordan rode the lift down. His hope was that everything would turn out well for his boss on Monday.

/*/

Long after Harry finished his report he remained seated at his desk. He had royally fucked up. After having heard Hermione's story and sitting in on the bull shite in Ireland. He was angry. He wasn't angry with Hermione. None of this was her fault. He wasn't even that angry with Michael Corner. Harry was angry at himself. He and Michael Corner had been longtime mates which had led him to be too trusting and too supportive of a wizard he knew operated outside Ministry lines at times and who had to be spoken to on many occasions.

Even when it had come down to undisputed evidence of Michael's wrongdoing. Harry had still come down much too lightly on the wizard he'd had at his back from the time he'd taken over as Head Auror. Choosing friendship and loyalty over the law, Harry had effectively given Michael a pass on being prosecuted. If it had been anyone other than Michael, that person would be in a holding cell waiting to be transferred to prison instead of running free around Merlin knows where.

Harry knew that not only had he jeopardized his own career. He had also jeopardized the health and life of his best friend. If Michael had accosted Hermione once, there wasn't anything to say he wouldn't try again. Harry was even more discouraged over the fact he didn't know where Michael had gone. It was true he claimed to be leaving London. But at this point, he couldn't believe anything that had come out of Michael's mouth.

Although he didn't need to be. Harry was a bit worried for Hermione. Beside her own magic, Hermione's only saving grace was Severus who was aware of the problem and would protect Hermione with his life. Even still. Harry didn't put anything past the now disgraced Michael Corner.

Harry sighed. What the fuck had he been thinking? Why hadn't he called Michael on his bull shite one of the times he had to bring him in to _have a talk_. If he had, perhaps they wouldn't be in this mess. He was now in the unenviable position of having to defend his decisions to his peers. Harry grabbed the piece of parchment announcing the Ministry's intent to interview him off of his desk crumpling it up into a ball before throwing it across the room.

/*/

A meeting had been called for Monday with the Chief Warlock, Head of MLE and the Assistant to the Minister. He was being called upon to explain his lack of action against Michael now and in the past. Harry was upset but not surprised at the request for an interview. The Head Auror at The Ministry Branch Ireland had not been happy with either him or Michael and had made his displeasure known to the higher ups in the British Ministry. Harry had every intention of telling the truth no matter how badly it turned out for him. He was at fault and would have to take what came.

Harry let out an exasperated sigh as he stood to gather his belongings. He had been very proud of himself when Kingsley gave him a one in a million chance by accepting him into the Auror Program at such a young age. Hermione, Ginny and the Weasley's had been proud of him as well. He had worked hard to build an exemplary record and reputation within the Ministry. And that's what he had done.

Now here he was standing on a precipice waiting to find out if he would fall. Harry knew one thing. He would not remain a Ministry employee if his reputation came away damaged or the people he respected most lost faith and trust in him. He could not do that.

After stowing his wand and grabbing his robes, a dejected Harry headed to the lifts. He needed a drink, but he wouldn't be going to the Leaky to look into the faces of his Aurors. He would go home to drink alone. However, as Harry walked across the Atrium. He changed his mind. He would go to Grimmauld Place to drink to his godfather Sirius.

/*/

Drinking alone and toasting Sirius wasn't quite what happened. When Harry landed outside Grimmauld Place he was met by half dozen or more of his Aurors.

Anthony Goldstein called out. "Front and center boys and girls. Our Lord and Master has finally decided to bring his arse home."

"About fucking time boss. I'll say," groused Finch-Fletchley another of Harry's top Aurors. "I think the neighbors were ready to call the law."

A bit of scattered laughter went through the group as Harry asked how they knew he would come to Grimmauld Place.

"Ask us something hard," shouted Randy. "You've got something on your mind. You'd either go to the Leaky or to Grimmauld Place. You weren't at the Leaky. So here we are. We've brought food and drinks. Open up Harry so we can get started."

Looking into the faces of his team members, Harry didn't have the heart to tell them he'd rather be alone. He just went with it. Harry waved his wand and the front door opened with a click. As the herd of stampeding Hippogriffs rushed by him, Harry caught Randy and Justin by the sleeve. "What's this then? The pair of you as well as Anthony and Michael know exactly how to get into Grimmauld Place. I haven't had a Secret Keeper here since 2001. You could have gone right in."

"You explain it to him Jordan," cracked Finch-Fletchley as he hurried into the house. "There's drinks and food waiting inside for me."

With a wink and a smile, Randy clapped his boss on the back. "If it had been just Justin and I, we would have gone inside because we know how to act in someone's home. We weren't sure the rest of your heathens did. Come on then boss. Let's get inside."

Randy's comment gave Harry a laugh. As Harry started up the steps, Randy offered another comment. "I hope you don't mind boss. F-F and I didn't want you to be alone over thinking things."

"I don't mind at all Randy," replied Harry just before stepping into the house. "It's the thought that counts."

/*/

For perhaps the third time in his entire life. Severus had slept in. He reached over for Hermione intending to get at least a morning kiss with hopes of getting more only to find her side empty. Sitting up to look around, Severus noticed it was it was after 10:00. That witch, he thought, certainly knows how to use up my energy. I haven't slept this late since….. Severus left the sentence unfinished. That was then. This was now.

"Hermione love," he called out. "I'm starving. Have you fixed us a breakfast?"

No answer. Severus jumped out of bed hastily grabbing his boxers. Spinner's end had many nooks and crannies which he was sure Hermione wouldn't enter without consulting him, but it wasn't so big she couldn't hear him call. In only his boxers Severus checked the bathroom. For what reason he did not know. The bathroom he and Hermione used was attached to their bedroom. She would have definitely heard him call from there. It wasn't until he had Hermione's note in his hand while munching on a breakfast muffin that Severus remembered Hermione was going in to the shop to show Neville her gift.

Severus smiled to himself. Show off her gift was right. At that very moment she was probably taunting the poor bloke with the book. Severus was pretty sure if Hermione let Neville get close to The Silver Book she would be standing guard over it.

Severus decided he would leave Hermione and Neville to the book while he took care of some business on the other side of London.

Finishing the last bit of breakfast muffin, he headed to the bedroom to shower and outfit himself in Muggle attire as he would be among them for the next several hours. Severus didn't really care to be around Muggles. To him, they smelled a bit off. There was one exception. He favored a shop called Anthony's Barbering Shop run by Anthony Rickett a former Hufflepuff. Severus had tried the shop on the word of one of his customers and had been pleased with it ever since.

His first visit had been quite awkward as the former Hufflepuff kept calling him Professor Snape. However once names and intentions had been clarified, Anthony (who took care of Severus personally) did such a bang up job on Severus' face and hair he acquired a customer for life.

There were rumors of a back room where a wizard could get some male attention if he wished, but Severus never inquired. Being caught having a flitty wizard sucking him off didn't appeal to Severus. There were too many arseholes just waiting to get the goods on other wizards. What would it look like if he was caught groaning and writhing under the mouth of another man? Before Hermione, it was Knockturn Alley or his own hand. Whatever got the job done.

After his trip to Anthony's, Severus stopped off to purchase a bottle of brandy which he would present to the Malfoys on Sunday.

The time was coming up on 1:00 which meant Noah and Ethan would shortly be closing the shop for the weekend. Severus quickened his pace Apparating to the shop as soon as he crossed into Wizarding London.

/*/

Hermione quickly closed The Silver Book and slid it into a drawer when Neville appeared at her office door. He was going to pay the price for being cranky with her.

Falling heavily into a chair, Neville ran his hand through his mane of hair before addressing Hermione. "I still have paperwork Hermione. Is this something that can be discussed on Monday?"

In one quick motion Hermione pulled out her wand causing Neville a few seconds of trepidation. "Alright. Alright Hermione. Put your wand away. I'd be chuffed to listen to whatever you have to say."

A laughing Hermione ignored Neville's comments as she called out, "Accio kettle. Accio cups. Accio tea." Turning to her partner she scolded him. "Really Neville? Really? I pull out my wand and your first thought is I intend to hex you. How unkind."

"Well you were of a mind to hex Severus a while back. I don't consider myself any better than him."

"Take this tea before I do decide to hex you. At this point I'm beginning to think you don't deserve any surprise," replied a glowering Hermione as she opened the drawer to pull out the book. "Here's the surprise Mr. Longbottom. It was a gift from Severus. Contrary to your foul mood this morning I will share my gift with you anyway. Have a look."

When he glanced at the title, Neville set his cup of tea down so forcibly some of the liquid spilled over the rim. Hermione hastily grabbed up her wand calling out loudly, "Shite Neville. Be careful. Impervius."

"Sorry Hermione. I'm so sorry," Neville answered in a trembling voice. "Is that what I think it is? Is that The Silver Book of Potion Masters Extraordinaire?"

Glaring in Neville's direction, Hermione answered a tad bit snappishly. "It is The Silver Book, but it won't be if you spill tea all over it."

Neville pulled an angelic face as he stood to come around the desk. "Oh lovely partner of mine," he remarked rather sheepishly. "My paperwork can wait. Shall we browse through your amazing book? A present from Severus was it? The man has superb taste."

Hermione playfully rolled her eyes at Neville before asking him to bring a chair over so they could go through the book together.

The few minutes they spent going through the Table Of Contents to see where they wanted to start had been futile. Hermione chose to start at the first insert which was only a picture of three silver brewing cauldrons. With so much information at his fingertips begging to be reviewed, Neville was getting antsy that Hermione would only go page by page.

They had finally gotten to chapter one when Noah and Ethan stopped by to wish them a good weekend.

Instead of leaving, Noah had stepped closer to Hermione's desk. "Is that a copy of The Silver Book?"

A very surprised Hermione and Neville turned to look at their Assistant Manager.

Noah smiled. "My great grandfather once owned a copy which unfortunately disappeared sometime after his death. Although it's never been proven. My family is convinced my mother's cousin Mundungus Fletcher took it to sell. I recognized the book by the silver edges."

Then he too pulled up a chair on the other side of Hermione without being invited.

Ethan watched as his mate sat down and cleared his throat. Without looking away from the book, Noah simply told Ethan he would catch up with him later.

Ethan waved once more before leaving for the day. "Good weekend everyone."

/*/

When Severus came through ten minutes later. He found Hermione, Noah and Neville salivating over the contents of the book. Severus was a bit surprised to find Noah there, but as he thought about it he realized Noah Gables had more going on than he'd previously thought.

"Good afternoon," said Severus greeting everyone. "It seems The Silver Book is quite the enticement."

Neither of the wizards looked away from the book. Hermione glanced up for several seconds to give Severus a brilliant smile and a lascivious look as she questioned. "Anthony's?"

Severus was surprised yet again. He wasn't aware Hermione knew about his trips to The Barbering Shop. Of course she was. His witch did not miss a thing.

"Since it appears we might be here to all hours. I am going downstairs to see what I can get into."

Hermione and Neville continued to read while Noah made copious notes. Not receiving any response. Severus shrugged off the small slight as he headed for the stairs.

After sitting down, Severus began to review the paperwork in front of him. When he finally looked up, two hours had passed without a word from upstairs. Severus put down his quill, leaned back against the chair wondering what it would take to get Hermione's eyes out of that book. It was at that moment Severus became convinced he had created a monster. Perhaps three.


	9. Chapter 9

**All things and characters in the Harry Potter world belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 8**

When Severus came through ten minutes later. He found Hermione, Noah and Neville salivating over the contents of the book. Severus was a bit surprised to find Noah there, but as he thought about it he realized Noah Gables had more going on than he'd previously thought.

"Good afternoon," said Severus greeting everyone. "It seems The Silver Book is quite the enticement."

Neither of the wizards looked away from the book. Hermione glanced up for several seconds to give Severus a brilliant smile and a lascivious look as she questioned. "Anthony's?"

Severus was surprised yet again. He wasn't aware Hermione knew about his trips to The Barbering Shop. Of course she was. His witch did not miss a thing.

"Since it appears we might be here to all hours. I am going downstairs to see what I can get into."

Hermione and Neville continued to read while Noah made copious notes. Not receiving any response. Severus shrugged off the small slight as he headed for the stairs.

After sitting down, Severus began to review the paperwork in front of him. When he finally looked up, two hours had passed without a word from upstairs. Severus put down his quill, leaned back against the chair wondering what it would take to get Hermione's eyes out of that book. It was at that moment Severus became convinced he had created a monster. Perhaps three.

/

**Making The First Move: Chapter 9**

Severus was still leaned back in his chair when Hermione appeared at the door with her book in hand. "Well I've run Noah and Neville away even though they are both suddenly interested in visiting me at the cottage. I told them both I will bring the book back to the shop on Monday."

Scowling at Hermione, Severus voiced his thoughts. "Had I known the book would garner so much attention. I might not have made the purchase." Reaching out he gestured for Hermione to approach. Pulling her onto his lap, he inquired about the two wizards. "Have Neville and Noah left the building?"

"The shop is empty except for us. Just what do you have in mind Mr. Snape?" asked Hermione as she lifted her leg to straddle him. "I think Anthony did a fine job with your hair. You look very sexy. Just so you know. I stopped in the ladies to remove my knickers before coming down here on the chance I could convince you to settle my runaway emotions."

"Removed your knickers have you? Now what shall I do about that?" Asked Severus reaching down between them to sink his fingers inside Hermione.

Hermione let her head fall onto his chest as he moved his fingers in her pussy. Moaning as she moved from side to side, Hermione lifted her robes out of the way. "We are being outrageous. You do know that?"

"We are alone and we are a couple. There isn't anything outrageous about it at all. Just to be on the safe side I'll put up charms."

Without using his wand, Severus put locking and silencing charms on the door then had gone back to making love to Hermione with his fingers. Running his lips up Hermione's neck, Severus murmured that his dick knew she was on his lap and was trying to break free of his trousers.

"Let it free sweetheart. It knows exactly where it's supposed to be."

"You will be the ruin of me," said Severus as he pulled Hermione down on his now exposed dick steadying himself as she began to move up and down his pole. Grabbing onto the back of the chair, he pushed up so that he was meeting Hermione's every thrust. While he thrust into his witch. He watched her. Through Merlin's good grace she was his. He'd had his share of witches good looking and not. But this was the witch who never left him wanting for a next witch. If everything worked out right, she would be his last witch.

Then Hermione was moaning loudly coming to the peak of her ecstasy. Severus removed his hands from the back of the chair wrapping them around Hermione's back holding her tightly as she climaxed. She was limp as she waited with her head on Severus' shoulder for the intense vibrations between her legs to subside.

Severus turned his head to kiss Hermione on the nose, the forehead and finally the lips. "You do know. After what you have just given me, I plan to visit Anthony's Barbering Shop as often as I can"

Hermione gave a weak laugh as she snuggled herself a little closer to her wizard.

/*/

After they cleaned themselves, aired out the room and removed all evidence of their sexual tryst. They discussed how they should spend their evening. Hermione nodded slightly as Severus spoke of a quiet night at home, but suggested that it was still early enough for them to go see a Muggle movie or visit a museum or….for him to get out and about.

"I do not feel the need to get out and about, Severus had responded a bit sharply. "I'm quite satisfied when I'm with you. However, a movie or a trip to a museum sounds fine."

Hermione had detected the small change in Severus' tone when he remarked he did not feel the need to get out and about and commented on it. "I'm not pushing you to get away for a bit. It was a simple suggestion. Please don't make me feel you are staying close by my side to protect me. I promise to be very careful when you aren't around."

Severus was quiet for several seconds as though choosing his words very carefully. "Are you feeling smothered Hermione? Because at last glance I was a grown wizard who knows exactly when he wants to get away for a bit. Is there something you would like to do on your own? If that is the case, all you have to do is say so. I'm quite aware…."

"You're quite aware. You're quite aware of what Severus?" Hermione snapped, angrily cutting across him. "Don't you dare. Next you'll be reminding me of my long list. What was it you called them? Oh yes, paramours. You know better. I do not have anyone besides you. I am not interested in anyone besides you. I make one fucking suggestion and your mind goes off the track. As you are grown. I am as well. If I want to do something on my own, I will do it. In fact, perhaps I'll go visit Harry to see what he's up to. I'm going to the cottage. I'll speak to you in the morning."

Severus remained in the R&amp;D office until he couldn't hear Hermione banging about upstairs. Then he collected his belongings and headed to Spinner's End where he intended to get good and drunk…..alone.

Severus had been a solitary man for most of his life, but he had found the light of his life. He didn't like spending his time alone. But here he sat alone drinking brandy after brandy fretting all the while. Perhaps he did have a bit of jealousy in his heart when he responded to Hermione. It hadn't been very smart of him to imply she might have planned something that did not include him. He knew better. He hadn't meant anything spurious. He just didn't want Hermione roaming around London alone.

/*/

Hermione tore through the cottage in a fit of fury. She banged the kettle as she put it on the stove. Then she had banged the cup down on the saucer neatly cracking it in half. Summoning her wand she all but shouted. "Reparo," as if the saucer had done something to her. Her anger only began to subside after she had two cups of tea and a toasted ham and cheese sandwich.

Stretching her arms above her head then letting them fall limply to the table she began to wonder how she and Severus had gotten into a foolish argument. She had taken offense at his words and his tone because she hadn't meant anything particularly deep by suggesting he get out for a bit. She didn't want him thinking he had to constantly be by her side.

Hermione first thought to Apparate over to Cokeworth, but changed her mind figuring to give Severus and herself some time apart. Pulling The Silver Book out of her purse, Hermione summoned wine and a glass. Then she sat down to read and drink….. alone.

As Saturday afternoon turned into Saturday night. Two people who had pledged their love for each other sat on opposite sides of London thinking they were each giving the other space.

/*/

At 10:00 pm Severus who was a little drunk and somewhat miserable decided Hermione had had enough time to herself. Pulling his shirt and trousers back on, Severus decided he was going to see his witch.

About the same time, Hermione decided the same thing. She had ordered Chinese takeaway planning to take it to Cokeworth to share with Severus.

Now that her mind was made up to go to Spinner's End, Hermione was anxious for her order to get there. At the same moment she had decided to owl the Chinese Restaurant inquiring after her order she heard the delivery owl. Before she could open the door. Severus landed in the hall carrying what looked like her order.

With the takeaway held out in front of him, Severus cautiously approached Hermione. "Hello love. There was a delivery owl fluttering about outside. I paid what was due and collected the food. I hope I'm not intruding. This seems like a great deal of food for one small witch."

Hermione walked slowly over to Severus to take the sack from his hands. "Will the first words out of your mouth be more implications? If so, you may turn around and go home."

Severus sighed as he moved closer to his feisty witch. "My words were not meant to imply anything. In fact, they were more cheek than anything."

"Good," replied a grinning Hermione. "I ordered the food for the both of us. I was waiting for the delivery which I planned to bring to Spinner's End. Now that you are here. We shall eat. Did you miss me? Is that why you're here?"

Close on her heels, Severus followed Hermione through to the kitchen pulling himself up against her back as she put the sack on the counter. "I had a lovely time sitting around drinking brandy alone. Of course I missed you. I'm very glad you missed me as well."

"I did intend to spend some time with Harry. However, Harry was being Harry so I left him to himself. Then I intended to go through some chapters in the book, but realized I have become accustomed to us being together. Except for the lateness of the food delivery, we probably would have passed each other in Apparition missing each other completely. Wouldn't that have been lovely?"

Severus didn't respond knowing anything that came out of his mouth at that point would not go over well.

Hermione served the food, but before either could take a bite she gazed at Severus giving a bit of his cheek right back. "I think we should spend a quiet night at home."

Severus laughed at her. "Touché my love. A quiet night it shall be."

/*/

After eating they sat in the living room discussing Noah's qualities, Luna's Monday appearance and the success of Noah and Ethan's project. They both had heaped praise on their Assistant and Junior Managers. Severus also took a few minutes to remind Hermione of the Brewers Conference he and Neville would be attending on the upcoming Thursday and Friday.

Hermione thought for a moment. "I do remember seeing a notice about the conference. It is being held at the London Wizarding Center. Correct?"

"Correct love. The Center is only a short Apparition trip away from the shop. Either Neville or myself will check in during the lunch hour and we will both be back to the shop by 4:30. So no worries."

Hermione glanced at Severus from beneath her eye lashes. "There won't be any problems Severus. You and Neville have both been out of the office on other occasions and we survived. Noah, Ethan, Luna, Mr. Wilson and myself will be fine."

Severus moved himself closer to Hermione and began running a hand through her hair. "Alright Miss Granger. You'll be fine. Please do not take to heart every word out of my mouth. It would simply be my pleasure to check on the shop during the conference break. However, I will try my hardest to stay away."

Hermione laughed out loud. "As if. Shall we make a wizards bet? Five Galleons. You stay away from the shop on your breaks. You win. You check on the shop during your breaks. I win. Do we have a bet?"

Severus picked up one of Hermione's hands bringing it up to his lips before leaning over to kiss her directly on her mouth. "We will not be betting. I think if a man wants to check on what he loves most. He should be allowed without losing a bet."

Placing both arms around Severus' neck, Hermione let out a small giggle as she moved onto his lap. "You're right in one. A man should always be allowed to check on what he loves most. We will be expecting you around noon on Thursday then?"

Severus chose to ignore Hermione's last words. Suddenly serious. Severus whispered in her ear. "You intoxicate me. Any time I am in your presence I am hard pressed to control myself. Is there a possibility you would consider marrying me?"

Severus was shocked by his own words. Where had they come from? One second he was complimenting Hermione and the next he was making a fool of himself. She hadn't even bothered to answer. Severus moved away from Hermione to regain his composure. Should he go back to Spinner's End to keep from hearing Hermione's embarrassing response or should he just weather the storm?

The room remained silent, but Hermione reached out for Severus' hand rubbing it against her cheek. "You have the look of a wizard who has said something he did not mean to say. Is that true?"

As stalwart as Severus Snape was known to be. At that moment he was reduced to rubble. The words he hoped to one day say had slipped out and he was being asked to account for himself.

He was a man. A wizard. He had said the words. Now he had to explain. Turning to Hermione and using his free hand, Severus pushed her thick, curly hair back from her face. Looking into her eyes, he began to speak. "The words although very true were spoken way too soon. My mouth spoke the words my mind is thinking. My greatest hope is that your answer would be yes even though I haven't given you time to acclimate yourself to our relationship. Perhaps I should take my highly embarrassed arse back to Spinner's End. I…."

Hermione let go of Severus' hand in order to rub her hand down his cheek. "You are speaking to me Severus. Please do not be embarrassed by words that come from your heart. We were drawn together over a year ago. Before things went wrong, I thought us to be the perfect match. I now _know_ we are the perfect match. Sexually, academically and personally. We are magical Severus. Unlike Muggles, when we meet our life partner. We know. I have known for a while. I was worried that you didn't know."

Severus grabbed Hermione's arms placing them back around his neck. "Our connection was cemented the day you allowed me to kiss you. I am thankful you feel the way you do. Perhaps you will entertain my question when we have been together for a greater amount of time."

Hermione walked across the room to gaze out the window. "What do you consider a greater amount of time Severus? We are in love. What will extra time do? You asked if I would consider marrying you. If you are sure you can put up with me, my answer is yes."

Severus first bowed his head in thanks before striding across the room to take Hermione in his trembling arms to tell her it would be his pleasure to put up with her. Severus continued to tremble as he removed the clothing from her body.

In the middle of living room floor they sealed their promise to each other. As they thrust against each other seeking their climax. Severus was thinking about how fast he could get his ring on Hermione's finger. They were officially intended. The former arrogant, miserable Potions Professor had captured the heart and the hand of the beautiful know it all Hermione Granger. Thank Merlin.

After the sex, Hermione had picked up her clothes from the floor heading out of the room. As she walked towards the bedroom she called back. "Your love juice has spilled all over. Please clean up _your_ mess." Three quarters of the way across the room, Hermione added an additional comment. "I expect a proper proposal and ring before a greater amount of time passes.

A naked, exuberant Severus remained on the living room rug for several more minutes before grabbing his own clothes, casting a Tergeo on the rug and following Hermione into the bedroom. Their commitment called for more than one sexual encounter this night.

/**/

Severus woke on Sunday morning in the best mood he'd been in since he and Hermione had gotten back together. He needed to get a ring and make a proper proposal. Highly chuffed, Severus stepped into the shower. As he showered, the thoughts of a ring and a proposal were pushed aside when his thoughts turned to dinner with the Malfoys. He and Hermione hadn't finished discussing it. One thing was clear. If Hermione didn't feel comfortable attending the dinner, they wouldn't go.

Severus had breakfast, tea and coffee ready by the time Hermione had showered and come through to the kitchen. "Good morning love. Your dashing intended has fixed a breakfast fit for a queen," he said embellishing his remarks with a slight bow.

"My dashing intended has left me raw," yawned Hermione. "It will be his job to heal his treasure trove of lust before either of us has breakfast."

Severus didn't have to be asked twice. Lifting her off her feet, he carried Hermione back into the bedroom where he licked her from the top of her pussy back through the crack of her arse then up one nether lip and down the other before applying a soothing charm. When Severus finished, he laughingly told her she could have easily healed herself.

Hermione hugged him about the neck telling him she was aware of that fact, but it felt so much better when he did it. Wrapping herself around his waist, she dragged Severus into the kitchen for their breakfast fit for a queen.

While they ate, Severus brought up the subject of the Malfoy dinner. "Have you decided whether or not you want to attend dinner at the Malfoys? I would like for you to accompany me unless being there would make you too uncomfortable."

Hermione stopped chewing to ponder the question. "Times have changed. Perhaps it is time to put myself in the face of the purebloods. More or less."

"Do you remember what I told you when I first spoke to you about our relationship? If you are unwelcome, they should mark me off their list as well. Lucius is aware we were seeing each other last year and separated. We will be fine. I plan to dress at Spinner's End then return here at 2:00. I will leave you to clean up after the Queen's breakfast," he said with a smile and a kiss to Hermione's forehead.

With a few swish and flicks, the kitchen was clean and Hermione was on the way to her closet to pick out an outfit fit for the purebloods. The truth be told, The Malfoys were not the people they used to be. They would probably never be fast friends with a Muggleborn, but they were sociable. Prison and retraining would do that snickered Hermione to herself. Then her eyes lit upon the silk, emerald green, form fitting, calf length dress she had purchased on a trip to Muggle London. This is the dress I will put in the face of the purebloods she thought as she matched her shoes to the dress. As an extra perk she pulled out one of Noah and Ethan's beauty specific potions which would change her complexion to rosy and her lips to dark red as well. As she sipped the required dosage. Hermione hoped she didn't end up looking like some sunburned Muggle.

The effects of the potion were amazing. Hermione couldn't believe her smooth and rosy complexion and her very red lips. Going to the closet, she pulled out her dark green robes laying them out on the bed. She was surveying herself in the mirror when Severus appeared at the bedroom door.

"I have never been inclined to whistle at a witch in my entire life. You and that dress have changed my mindset. You are an absolute vision Hermione Granger."

Turning from the mirror, Hermione smiled brightly at her wizard before kissing him on the cheek to thank him for the compliment.

"A kiss on the cheek will have to suffice. Anything further would have me underneath your lovely dress. Which wouldn't do as we are expected in Wiltshire. What have you done to your lips? They are succulent."

Hermione winked. "My lovely lips are courtesy of Noah and Ethan's beauty potions. Both the inventors and the potions are amazing. It is my opinion you should speak to the boys about selling their product at least one Saturday a month. You look very handsome in that suit. I wasn't sure if we would be wearing robes."

"The Malfoys have adapted to Muggle clothing. I believe Lucius now uses robes only when he has business meetings or when robes are mandatory. It is the same with Narcissa and Draco. As far as Noah and Ethan's inventions go. I agree. I will speak with them before Thursday. If you are ready, we will go. Take my arm."

/*/

Hermione's reception at Malfoy Manor was perfectly acceptable. A house elf greeted her and Severus at the door announcing Mister Snape and guest. Lucius, Narcissa and Draco were waiting nearby to greet their guests.

Lucius welcomed Hermione to Malfoy Manor giving her a look up and down she would have expected from Draco. Hermione's expectations were met when she received the same look from Draco. Narcissa was gracious as well. She shook Hermione's hand complimenting her dress before inviting them into the living room.

Somehow Draco was at Hermione's elbow complimenting her on the partnership and speaking meaningless chatter in her ear. Not wanting to seem impolite, Hermione listened to the life and times of Draco Malfoy on their short walk to the living room. Hermione could feel Severus' eyes in her back and had turned to find him watching Draco as though he would hex his godson at any given moment.

Hermione had smiled and winked at her wizard as though to reassure him she was aware of Draco's reputation with witches so he need not worry.

The others moved towards the living room, but Lucius held Severus back. "A quick word Severus. If you will."

Severus was a bit irritated that Lucius had held him back, but remained silent waiting to hear what couldn't be said in front of the others? If Lucius thought to comment inappropriately about Hermione, he… Severus didn't have a chance to finish his thought as Lucius stepped closer.

Lucius noticed the small frown that passed across Severus' face and had gotten right to the point. "I am surprised to see Miss Granger on your arm." He remarked lowly. "I thought you and she hadn't worked out."

Severus' back stiffened. He felt Lucius was overstepping the bounds of good manners with his comments. It was true. Lucius had been one of the few people who knew about his and Hermione's prior relationship. Even though that was the case. It didn't give him license to pry into personal matters.

"Hermione being on my arm matters to you. How? Why?" Severus asked a bit stiffly.

"Be civil Severus. I meant no disrespect. I only ask because there is someone here who has been asking for you. I have been listening to Lila Grant talk up your good qualities for an hour. I did not realize you and Miss Granger had reconciled. I may have encouraged Miss Grant a bit."

With raised eyebrows, Severus questioned Lucius. "Lila Grant? Just what qualities are my good qualities? Better yet. Why would you and she be discussing me at all?"

"My first thought was you had given her a taste of the giant snake you used to boast so freely about. I stand corrected as I have never known you to cheat while in a relationship. She is very impressed with you so I have had to listen to a fair bit of her nonsense. However, being a fairly astute wizard. I believe she is mostly interested in your best quality which in my estimation would be your dick. I will pay Galleons to see Miss Granger's response to all this"

A highly amused Lucius then turned and walked away to join the others.

A not so amused Severus called out softly as he followed his host into the living room. "Fuck you Lucius."


	10. Chapter 10

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 9**

Severus' back stiffened. He felt Lucius was overstepping the bounds of good manners with his comments. It was true. Lucius had been one of the few people who knew about his and Hermione's prior relationship. Even though that was the case. It didn't give him license to pry into personal matters.

"Hermione being on my arm matters to you. How? Why?" Severus asked a bit stiffly.

"Be civil Severus. I meant no disrespect. I only ask because there is someone here who has been asking for you. I have been listening to Lila Grant talk up your good qualities for an hour. I did not realize you and Miss Granger had reconciled. I may have encouraged Miss Grant a bit."

With raised eyebrows, Severus questioned Lucius. "Lila Grant? Just what qualities are my good qualities? Better yet. Why would you and she be discussing me at all?"

"My first thought was you had given her a taste of the giant snake you used to boast so freely about. I stand corrected as I have never known you to cheat while in a relationship. She is very impressed with you so I have had to listen to a fair bit of her nonsense. However, being a fairly astute wizard. I believe she is mostly interested in your best quality which in my estimation would be your dick. I will pay Galleons to see Miss Granger's response to all this"

A highly amused Lucius then turned and walked away to join the others.

A not so amused Severus called out softly as he followed his host into the living room. "Fuck you Lucius."

/

**Making The First Move: Chapter 10**

Lucius had heard Severus' last comment and was smiling widely as he stepped into the living room thinking that given Hermione's temper and affinity with a wand it would be Severus who ended up being fucked.

"Why the big smile Lucius?" asked a curious Narcissa. "If I didn't know better I would think you had something up your sleeve."

Leaning over to give his wife a quick peck on the cheek, Lucius ignored his wife's comments to whisper a few endearments in her ear which had immediately brought a rosy glow to her cheeks.

"Behave Lucius. We have company." Had been her only comments. Although she had allowed her eyes to flicker quickly over her husband's crotch.

Lucius had caught Narcissa's glance and leaned down once again. This time to remind her to mind where she put her eyes because they had company.

Narcissa had smiled and looked towards the doorway where Severus was just entering the room.

/*/

Severus was furious with himself for not checking on the guest list for this dinner. Not that he should have had to. There was no reason for him to think Lila Grant would be making an appearance. Bloody pushy woman.

/*/

When Severus entered the living room, Lila who was under the mistaken impression Hermione was there with Draco rushed over to greet him with a hug. Severus stepped back glancing quickly in Hermione's direction.

For the moment, Hermione had her back to the room which prevented her from seeing Lila Grant or the hug. A lovely old urn had captured Hermione's attention and Draco had invited her to inspect the piece.

While Hermione quietly gushed over the amazing piece of art, Lucius sat with a wicked smirk on his face. A smirk Severus would gladly have hexed off had they been alone.

Hermione finally moved away from Draco and turned back to face the room when he tried to put his hand on her waist.

Hermione's first thought after turning around had been to draw her wand and hex both Severus and the blonde when she saw them standing together looking quite the cozy pair. But good sense had prevailed. She was in the middle of Malfoy Manor.

The smirk on Lucius' face told Hermione he was waiting for her to act out. But Lucius Malfoy could kiss her arse. This Muggleborn could maintain control when needed. She had simply pursed her lips, rolled her eyes at Severus and taken a seat on the couch.

Draco who was unaware of the relationship between Hermione and Severus jokingly remarked to Severus. "Finally godfather. Miss Grant has spoken of little else since she came through the doors of Malfoy Manor. Should we expect an announcement soon?"

Severus replied to Draco with a very crisp edge to his voice while backing up another step. "Since when has the state of my affairs been a talking point for my godson?"

It was at that point Lucius realized the joke had gone too far. He had stepped in before Severus could go mad on all of them. Holding up his hand, Lucius cautioned Draco to refrain from speaking about the personal matters of others.

"Of course father." Draco had replied looking somewhat puzzled. Lila Grant had been talking nonstop about his godfather. His father had even engaged the talkative witch in conversation about Severus. Draco didn't see the problem. Severus was now there. She could finally shut her mouth to concentrate on him. With a shrug Draco turned back to his conversation with Hermione.

/*/

Hermione was listening to Draco, but looking beyond him to Lila Grant who now had her hand on Severus' arm. Although she was pissed off to no end to see the blonde slag pawing at Severus. She couldn't help but smile at the look on his face. Severus would have to learn that Hermione Granger was not the witch of old. She had learned how to bide her time. No wand would be drawn in front of witnesses.

Her smile must have seemed to Draco as showing interest in his prattle because he asked if she would care for a walk through the Manor's gardens. Hermione wasn't stupid. A walk in the garden was tantamount to let's get away from prying eyes so I can feel you up or more.

Trying to remain civil, Hermione declined the walk requesting a brandy instead.

"Of course Hermione."

Calling softly for a house elf, Draco ordered the brandy asking if anyone else would like something.

"Your mother will have wine Draco. I will have a brandy as well. Anything for you Severus, Miss Grant?

Severus was furious. Not only at the twat attached to his arm, but at Draco as well. His godson had his hands on Hermione. "Nothing for me Lucius," he answered gruffly. "Thank you."

As Severus addressed Lucius. Lila moved even closer to get a better grip on his arm. She was obviously ensuring she would walk to the dinner table on Severus' arm.

Thinking there wasn't much more time before Hermione got everyone told off and maybe threw a hex or two. Severus went mad…. Politely. "I have tried to be polite Miss Grant, but I've had enough. You seem prone to putting your hands where they haven't been invited. Please remove your hand. Now."

A red faced Lila Grant removed her hand. "I'm sure it wasn't my intention to upset you Severus. It seems I am always putting a foot wrong with you. Excuse me." She had then quickly left the room and the Manor.

His and Lila's conversation had transpired in low voices, but it was clear everyone in the room had heard the conversation.

Lucius cleared his throat as he glanced at his furious friend knowing it was by will alone Severus hadn't throttled the forward witch and anyone else in his way. Lucius felt it was time to defray the tension by sharing a bit of information.

Rising from his chair, Lucius turned to his old friend for confirmation. "Do you mind Severus?"

"Not at all Lucius." Severus replied glancing over at Hermione.

While Narcissa and Draco looked on trying to figure out what was going on. Lucius explained that Severus and Hermione were not only partners but in a serious relationship as well.

As soon as his father's words sunk in, Draco had quickly put two seats between him and Hermione. Being Severus' godson would not preclude him from being hexed if it appeared he was out of line.

Hermione put her eyes on her lap to hide the smile which had materialized when Draco hastily moved two spaces down without taking his arse off the couch.

Narcissa now realized what the fuss between Severus and Lila had been about. "Ah. It has all become clear. Congratulations Severus. Congratulations Miss Granger on your partnership and your relationship. Shall we move to the table? It will just be the five of us. Miss Grant seems to have left the Manor."

/*/

Severus was quite pleased to see the bright smile on Hermione's face when he walked over to offer his arm. Obviously he should have known better. A firm pinch to his upper arm confirmed he was in for a world of hurt when she could speak freely. He leaned in to place a kiss on her temple, but changed his mind when Hermione whispered through clenched teeth. "I hope you are proud of me. And that's all I'll say for now."

Severus knew better than to respond. He was quite sure the appearance of Lila Grant had left him in a very precarious position with his witch. She was going to have his arse for afters when she got him alone and he didn't mean in a sexual way. This afternoon out could not be over soon enough for him.

Across the table Lucius and Narcissa kept glancing at Hermione whom they still expected to erupt over what had gone on. To their surprise, the historically volatile witch only opened her mouth to compliment the meal.

Draco kept his eyes on his plate not daring to antagonize Severus further by looking in his face. He was still trembling over the fact he had tried to get Hermione out to the gardens. He had been one pussy finger and a mouthful of breasts away from being hexed into oblivion by his godfather.

/*/

The meal really had been lovely. Soon it was down to just Narcissa, Lucius, Severus and Hermione in the sitting room chatting over drinks. Draco had excused himself as soon as good manners allowed.

Severus rolled his eyes in Hermione's direction when she called out a loud good evening to Draco who was making his way to the stairs. Barely slowing down, Draco made a slight bow in Hermione's direction without looking her directly in her eye after which he had hastily retreated up the stairs.

The atmosphere in the sitting room was one of good cheer, but Severus remained tense knowing at some point in the evening he would be receiving quite the telling off from his witch.

Hermione smiled in all the right places even adding comments to the conversation, but she was far from alright. What would have happened had she decided to stay home? It seemed Lucius was enjoying her and Severus' discomfort way too much. His smugness irritated Hermione making it impossible for her to hold her tongue any longer.

"I'm curious Lucius. Was the dinner set up for pairs? My presence seems to have thrown the settings off by one. Was the plan to have Lila Grant here for Severus?"

Lucius who had never been one to back down from a confrontation responded with the complete truth. "Let's just say that Miss Grant was adamant we invite Severus to dinner. As Draco mentioned, she was quite talkative about what she considered good qualities in a man. From her conversation we divulged she was referring to Severus. At the time, I was unaware you and Severus had rekindled your relationship. I saw no harm in two single people getting together over dinner at the Manor. So the answer to your question would be yes. Miss Grant was here as a partner for Severus. Before you move to do something rash such as end your relationship with Severus over what you might call a foul deed. Let me assure you Severus had no knowledge Miss Grant would be here. My friend is not the type to knowingly pit two witches against each other. I apologize if we have embarrassed you. That was not our intention."

Hermione sat her drink down on the table in front of her. "Thank you for the explanation Lucius. Now let me just explain myself. I'm in love with that man over there," she said pointing to Severus. "He and I spent many miserable months apart because of assumptions. That will not happen again. During the time we were separated, Severus did not seek out a witch to replace me. I'm quite sure if he had done. I would not be here. Therefore, the next witch who asks to be introduced to, coupled with or seated beside him should be sent to me. I'll set her right. It was a lovely dinner and I have enjoyed myself. Thank you for having me. I can find my way out. I'll leave Severus here to apologize for the outspoken Muggleborn."

Hermione was mistaken if she thought Severus had plans to remain behind. When she stood. He stood. With a quick goodbye to Lucius and Narcissa, Severus took Hermione's arm accompanying her into the hall. He understood she was upset. What he wouldn't stand for was this Granger nonsense. Apologize for the outspoken Muggleborn. As if. But this was not the place.

"It seems we will fight each other this night." Severus growled as they reached the outer gates of Malfoy Manor and he pulled them into Apparition.

/*/

Severus Apparated them directly into the long hall at Spinner's End. When they landed, Hermione pulled away from his arm and kept moving towards the back of the house.

"I want to talk," shouted Severus at Hermione's back.

"Well I want to use the bathroom."

A huffing Severus followed close on Hermione's heels throwing open the bathroom door she had closed with a snap.

"May I have a moment of privacy to take a pee?"

"Why? What is it you think I haven't seen before? My eyes and my mouth have been between your legs for things more private than a pee."

"Well I'm thinking of having a shite as well," replied Hermione sarcastically.

"Are you through talking foolish?' snapped Severus. "I want to discuss your remark about leaving me behind to apologize for the Muggleborn. What in Merlin's fucking name makes you think I would apologize to anyone over something you said? And how dare you think I would let you leave without me when we arrived together? I understand you are upset, but that was bull shite."

Hermione washed her hands and slid by Severus heading over to the liquor rack. "I'm going to pour us both a drink. After that we will sit and have a discussion. You may get ready. Sit your arse down on the couch and lower your voice. I'll be there in a moment."

Severus sat down on the couch throwing his head back and closing his eyes.

Pushing a glass of fire whiskey against his chest, Hermione sat beside him on the couch.

Severus took the whiskey and downed it in one. Banging the glass down on the table, he leaned his head back against the sofa.

"I was out of line. My Muggleborn remark was uncalled for." Hermione said softly gazing into her glass. "I only said what I said because Lucius was walking around the entire time with a smug smirk on his face as though he'd put something over on someone. "I'm sorry."

Severus sat up and ran his hand across Hermione's neck and up through her hair. "As long as you know you were talking nonsense. I am willing to let it go. In the future, do not say things which will embarrass either you or me. Now. Shall we discuss your behavior with Draco or did you want to discuss Miss Grant?"

Hermione grinned at her sweetheart. "I do not care to discuss either as neither is in any way important to us. Besides, you did a bang up job of turning her away. I will say though. She is a persistent bint. You have warned her away. If she approaches again, the next voice she hears will be mine. Now come here and kiss me. I haven't kissed you in hours."

Severus breathed a huge sigh of relief as he pulled Hermione into his arms. He had escaped unscathed and was about to receive a kiss in the bargain. This was what love was about.

/*/

Lila Grant was more than upset with herself when she reached home. Her plans to have Severus panting after her by this time of the evening had gone all to hell.

Severus Snape was a much more private wizard than she realized. She had thought to get him to herself while at Malfoy Manor, but she had made some improper moves in front of others. It was now obvious to her that Severus needed privacy to respond to her advances. She would have to use her wiles on him when they were alone to get him where she wanted.

Lila was positive things would be different after Severus bedded her. After they came out as a couple, she would probably be hard pressed to get him to leave her side. She had come across many wizards like Severus who had to make the first move with that first move being made in private. Severus was hard to get, but he was who she wanted. Whatever it took. She would do.

Lila paced the floor going over and over where she had made her mistake. Each time she got to the part where Severus growled at her she stopped to clench her legs together. The thought of him growling like that when they were in bed together was making the box between her legs run wet.

Lila was sexually aroused and thought to owl Thomas Gibbons to come take care of her needs, but decided against it as it would be too hard to get rid of him after. She finally removed her clothes and pushed her fingers deep into the pussy she wanted to give to Severus. She rubbed her fingers up and down and back and forth across her clit, but every time she got close to orgasm she saw Severus standing over her. She needed him and she would have him. Pulling a set of robes over her naked body Lila grabbed her wand, double checked Severus' address and Apparated to Spinner's End.

/*/

Hermione and Severus had gotten everything straightened out and had moved into the bedroom where they were pleasuring each other. Hermione was basking in the sexual release Severus had given her with his mouth and tongue. She loved lying there after he had finished with her feeling the intense waves of pleasure radiate from between her legs.

Sometimes he sucked her so eagerly her clit stood straight up as though it was a miniature dick. Whenever that happened. She couldn't allow him to touch between her legs for minutes afterward because it was almost painful.

Severus realized what he had caused. Before he moved to slide his manhood inside Hermione, he softly kissed her pubic mound then cast a gentle Healing Spell. As the warmth of the Healing Spell spread itself between Hermione's legs she pushed Severus onto his back so she could ride him into orgasm. With her knees on either side of him, Hermione leaned forward on her hands pulling him into a semi reclining position. She loved sex like this. When she thrust down on his dick while in this position, it was as though she could feel him at her navel. The sex got even better when he grabbed her arse and forcefully rose to meet her thrusts. That's when Hermione screamed every sex word she'd ever heard in her life and continued to scream, squeal and screech until she achieved orgasm.

When they were once again lying together enjoying the feeling of having satisfied each other, Severus ran his hand over her still sensitive breasts chuckling. "When you scream, it makes me feel I'm doing it all right. Although there's a possibility tonight your screams may have frightened away every ghoul within a mile."

"Good," laughed Hermione. "I don't care for ghouls anyway. Would you care for some water. Sex has made me very thirsty."

Severus cast a Tergeo telling Hermione he wasn't thirsty before turning over on his side.

"Accio water pitcher. Accio glass."

"Sex has made you lazy as well as thirsty," mumbled Severus.

Severus yelled and jumped ten feet when Hermione touched the cold glass of water to his naked back.

"Now who's yelling?" Laughed Hermione backing away from Severus' reach. "Go to sleep love. I'm going to take a quick shower."

"You haven't gotten away with anything. I will be awake and waiting for you to come to bed. You will regret putting that cold glass against my back."

/*/

Hermione took her time in the shower knowing if she wasn't there to keep Severus awake, he normally dozed off after sex. She was stepping into her pajamas when the Caterwauling Charm began to blast.

Cursing under her breath, Hermione grabbed her wand moving at lightning speed towards the front door hoping she was right in thinking it was the blonde at the door.

Even though the charm woke Severus. He was slow to the door because he had jumped from the bed naked and had to find clothes.

Severus had adjusted the Caterwauling Charm. It now activated when someone was trying to enter not after someone was inside the house so Hermione couldn't tell who was at the door until she was directly in front of it.

Hermione recognized the blonde. With a flick of her wand she unlocked the door and stepped back into the shadows. "This cow is going to learn tonight." Hermione murmured to herself.

Lila Grant stepped through the door with her hands covering her ears. "Severus," she shouted. "I've set off your alarm. Where are you?"

"Stupefy." Hermione called from where she stood just before Severus entered the room.

It was as though Hermione had stupefied him as well. Severus stood there frozen to the spot wondering how Lila Grant had gotten into his home and if Hermione was somewhere waiting to curse his arse into tomorrow.

"What did I tell you Severus?" Hermione asked stepping into the light. "I told you I would protect your property against intruders to the best of my ability. Well. It's not quite my best work. But there you are. Of course you will be explaining how this fucking cow has come to be at your door wearing nothing but a thin set of robes. How she knows where you live and if she has been in this house or in your bed before. Start fucking talking Severus Snape because I am not sure I can hold my wand hand for much longer."

Severus held up a hand at Hermione. "Calm down love. I have no idea why this woman is at my door or how she knows where I live….. Where we live. Perhaps we would have found out if you hadn't stunned the shite out of her."

Hermione lowered her wand but turned in Severus' direction. "This is not the time for cheek. Wake her up. Tell her you are taken. Tell her you don't want to fuck her. Then step aside. I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS TRIFLING WITCH."

Lila Grant didn't have any business coming to his door, but Severus was getting annoyed with Hermione's shouting. "Please put your wand away Hermione. This woman has no right or invitation to be here, but hexing her more than you already have will not change anything. She is already here. As you have told me on more than one occasion, lower your voice. You hexed her. You wake her up so we can get this sorted once and for all."

Hermione went blood red in the face. "Don't you fucking talk to me in that tone Severus. If the tables were turned and you found some wizard coming through my door in his boxers. Would you be so charitable?"

Severus caught himself before he could utter the name Michael Corner. Hermione was already half mad. He didn't need to drive her completely off the rails. He had simply replied. "Point taken Hermione."

He had then used his own wand to wake the irksome witch splayed out on their floor.

"Finite Incantatem."


	11. Chapter 11

**All things and characters in the Harry Potter world belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 10**

"What did I tell you Severus?" Hermione asked stepping into the light. "I told you I would protect your property against intruders to the best of my ability. Well. It's not quite my best work. But there you are. Of course you will be explaining how this fucking cow has come to be at your door wearing nothing but a thin set of robes. How she knows where you live and if she has been in this house or in your bed before. Start fucking talking Severus Snape because I am not sure I can hold my wand hand for much longer."

Severus held up a hand at Hermione. "Calm down love. I have no idea why this woman is at my door or how she knows where I live….. Where we live. Perhaps we would have found out if you hadn't stunned the shite out of her."

Hermione lowered her wand but turned in Severus' direction. "This is not the time for cheek. Wake her up. Tell her you are taken. Tell her you don't want to fuck her. Then step aside. I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS TRIFLING WITCH."

Lila Grant didn't have any business coming to his door, but Severus was getting annoyed with Hermione's shouting. "Please put your wand away Hermione. This woman has no right or invitation to be here, but hexing her more than you already have will not change anything. She is already here. As you have told me on more than one occasion, lower your voice. You hexed her. You wake her up so we can get this sorted once and for all."

Hermione went blood red in the face. "Don't you fucking talk to me in that tone Severus. If the tables were turned and you found some wizard coming through my door in his boxers. Would you be so charitable?"

Severus caught himself before he could utter the name Michael Corner. Hermione was already half mad. He didn't need to drive her completely off the rails. He had simply replied. "Point taken Hermione."

He had then used his own wand to wake the irksome witch splayed out on their floor.

"Finite Incantatem."

/

**Making The First Move: Chapter 11**

As Severus watched Lila Grant pull herself up off the floor the thought went through his head that this had to be the worst Sunday since Voldemort had him by the balls. He and Hermione loved each other and wanted to be together, but it seemed something was constantly working against them.

Lila stopped moving when she got to her knees. Holding her head, she tried to get to her feet without any luck. "Severus. I know I am here uninvited, but you could show a bit of manners and help me up."

Hermione didn't wait for Severus to speak or make a move towards the blonde cow. "Get yourself up. You are here uninvited and in case you haven't realized it. You are trespassing."

Lila was startled. She hadn't seem Hermione before then. "You're the former shop girl. The new partner. What are you doing here?"

Shop girl? Oh Merlin thought Severus who immediately stepped in before Hermione decided to use her wand to kill. "Hold your tongue Miss Grant. You think to question my witch in my home? I've had it up to here with your posturing. I have told you on several occasions you are a customer and I am a proprietor. Nothing more. Why are you at my door and in my home?"

Hermione had been pacing the floor listening to Severus. She was giving him two more seconds before she stepped in.

Lila had finally gotten to her feet to stand facing Severus. "We have spoken on numerous occasions. Not once did you mention having a witch. Are you playing the prat? You knew my feelings and readily led me on. Smiling, rubbing up against me. What was that about? Has she caught your attention because she is constantly in your presence allowing more time to slip under your robes?"

With a growl, Hermione pointed her wand at Lila so fast Severus didn't have a chance to deflect the spell. Calling out "Silencio." Hermione moved closer to Lila simply to frown at the witch.

Severus removed the Silencing Charm from Lila throwing up a shield between her and Hermione at the same moment Lila drew her wand turning it on Hermione. Severus then made a ziz-zag motion with his wand doubling the shield in strength.

"Remove the shield Severus." Hermione ordered in a low, dangerous voice. "I've heard enough of her bull shite to last three lifetimes. Remove this shield."

Stupidly, Lila Grant was on the other side of the shield telling Severus to remove the shield as well. "I know how to use a wand. I've had classes and will take my chances. The shop girl will be on her arse before she can say I surrender. Remove the shield."

Hermione who was beside herself listening to the crap coming out of Lila's mouth made two unsuccessful attempts to penetrate the shield. Frustrated beyond measure, Hermione fell onto the couch that happened to be on her side of the shield glaring first at Severus then Lila.

When the shouting was over, Severus began to speak. "Don't either of you say a word. I intend to have my say. I will then remove the shield and we all will conduct ourselves as though we have a modicum of self control. Miss Grant. You obviously do not understand English. Let me tell you this for once and for all. I have no interest in you or anything you can offer. While it is true I have smiled at you, I have never rubbed against you inappropriately or otherwise. It is my suggestion you refrain from making that statement. The witch you so readily want to challenge is my wife to be Hermione Granger. She is one third of the trio who saved your arse and the arses of the entire Wizarding World not so long ago. You would do well to think twice before challenging her. Last. I suggest you take your business elsewhere if your only interest in the shop is me. Is there any part of what I've just said you don't understand?"

Both witches remained silent after Severus stopped speaking so he gave one last order. "If either of you have anything to say, say it now before I remove the shield."

Hermione walked to within two inches of the shield and addressed herself to Lila. "In case you didn't comprehend the words that came out if Severus' mouth. I'll give you my take on this. Severus is not single. He is not interested in your attentions and I would bet Galleons you are the one trying to do the rubbing. You are a delusional witch who needs to move on. If you don't…..I'll help you move along."

Shaking his head, Severus let out an exasperated sigh. He thought he was outspoken, irritable and unrelenting. His witch had him beat by a mile.

He was about to remove the shield when Lila spoke up.

"So. I guess it's settled Severus. You have a wife to be. I'm quite sure if you had mentioned her I would not be here. You may say what you wish and she can think whatever she likes, but the truth is the truth. You were leading me on. Had you not suddenly found a fiancée. You would most certainly have smiled your way into my bed. Your witch may scream and shout all she likes, but it won't change anything. You and I both know you reciprocated my flirtations. And for your information. I know it was Harry Potter who saved the Wizarding World."

Hermione had begun pacing again. "Severus," she called out sweetly. "Please remove the shield love."

Severus wasn't fooled. Hermione only used her sweet voice when she had deadly intentions. He had to get Lila out of there before something even more dire happened. Taking the obstinate witch by the arm, Severus led Lila to the door and chucked her out telling her not to approach him again.

"No worries Mr. Snape. I shan't bother you again. There are dozens of shops which will serve my needs just as good as S &amp; L. If not better. And plenty of wizards who will be glad to accept the attentions of a witch such as myself."

"That is a very good decision Miss Grant. Best of luck with all those wizards. Now goodnight."

Before turning into Apparition, Lila had a few more things to say. "I'm sure you will explain to your witch about your visits to my flat. That should be an interesting conversation. She may have you now, but I'm sure someone else will catch your eye and she will find herself in my place. Goodnight you bastard."

With that, Lila Apparated away and Severus let down the shield.

/*/

As soon as the shield was down, Hermione went at Severus with balled fists forcing him to grab her by the wrists to prevent her from attacking him.

"What did you tell me Severus? What did you tell me about Lila Grant? Wasn't it you who said there wouldn't be any other witch coming through your door? What is she? A wandering Hippogriff?" Hermione shouted struggling to get out of Severus' grasp.

Severus did not want to hurt Hermione so he let go of her wrists, but her anger had fueled his anger. "Are you telling me," spit Severus. "You actually believe there was something going on between Lila Grant and myself? I will not dignify those questions with an answer until you change your tone. We are not children. You will not speak to me as though I'm five years old."

"Oh you are going to dignify them with an answer or you'll…."

Severus raised his voice cutting straight across Hermione with a very sharp tone. "Or I will what Hermione? Will I find myself alone again because something has not gone your way? Are you threatening to walk away from me again over something said in anger by a duplicitous witch?" He shouted back at Hermione.

Then they were both shouting at each other solving nothing. Finally Severus fell back onto the couch in defeat. Hermione followed his lead and fell into a chair as well.

Severus leaned his head back against the couch and closed his eyes. The truth was, he had been to Lila's flat several times, but there wasn't anything to it. Lila had insisted several of her orders be hand delivered. On two occasions he had accepted a tea. Nothing more. Whatever Lila wanted to happen, never happened. He hadn't been looking for a girlfriend or a shag.

/*/

As angry as he was over Hermione doubting him, he would not let her walk away over bull shite. "Have you calmed down enough to discuss this?"

"Discuss what Severus? According to you, Lila Grant is a devious witch telling a story with little merit. So what is there to discuss? Will I someday find myself in her position? Because I do love you. I am going to ask two questions you have previously answered. If your answers have changed, I think we should step back a bit. Our discussion about marriage may well have been held too soon."

Severus rolled his head from side to side keeping his eyes closed. "Because I love you. I will answer. Ask your questions Hermione."

"Have you ever entertained Lila Grant in this house? Have you ever had her in your bed?" Hermione stared daggers at him waiting for his reply.

Clearing his throat, Severus opened his eyes, sat up straight and met Hermione's glare with one of his own. "The answer to both questions is still no Hermione. It was no when you asked me the first time. The answer is still no now. Even if I had had interactions with Lila. It isn't as though I was cheating on you. We had separated and it appeared unlikely we would get back together. We have discussed this. Why do you continue to harp on something that never happened?"

Severus had immediately braced himself when Hermione rose quickly from her chair to come stand in front of him. Bracing hadn't been necessary. Hermione simply responded in the most divisive manner possible.

"You are a brilliant man so I know you can't be that dense. My attitude and manner are not about what you fucking did or did not do during our separation. We both have done things. That's no longer the question. It has everything to do with the truth. Where there are lies. There cannot be trust. That's what this is about Severus."

Out of words and with her anger dissipated, Hermione sat back down in the chair.

"Listen carefully to what I am about to say Hermione because I will not repeat myself. The only truthful thing to come out of Lila's mouth was about me having visited her flat. I have been there on three separate occasions."

Hermione stared at Severus without saying anything so he kept speaking.

"Miss Grant was a demanding customer who insisted on having several of her more important orders delivered. I took it upon myself to make those deliveries. I did not go to her flat looking to be entertained or to engage in any romantic assignation. I did accept a cup of tea on two of those occasions. As I have stated. She and I have never engaged in any sexual or inappropriate behavior. It is insulting and demeaning that you think I would lie to you. Especially over something that could easily be uncovered. If I had to lie to you, I wouldn't be with you. I'd like you to remember that for the future."

/*/

Hermione remained silent. She was feeling a bit foolish over chastising Severus. Initially, she was upset thinking he had slept with Lila Grant, but realized Severus had every right to sleep with whomever he wanted just as she had. Her thoughts had then jumped to the fact he was not being truthful. If he had slept with the witch, he should admit it. In her mind, lying was far worse than the fucking. The worst of it was she knew Severus to be a forthright wizard. He would cut off a hand before he lied to her. She knew this. Yet she had acted like a maniac over some spurious comments from a delusional witch. She had been wrong yet again.

Severus got up from the couch. "If you don't have any further questions, I am going back to bed. Tomorrow will be a very busy day with the new hires coming on."

Hermione reached out for him as he passed by. "A minute love."

Severus didn't try to remove his hand from Hermione's grasp, but he didn't show any inclination to continue the conversation.

"I don't want you to go to sleep with anger in your heart," Hermione said holding onto his hand. "We've had words. We'll have words again. Don't go to sleep angry. Please sit with me for a bit."

"I will not belabor the point any further," said Severus who remained standing while explaining his decision. "You are right. There is still a bit of anger in my heart, but it will dissipate. Anger is the least of it. I am more disappointed. You have the knack of flinging words about when you are in a huff. Words that oftentimes sting more than you know. We are in a relationship Hermione. I have pledged myself to you. At what point will you begin to believe in me? At what point will you realize that the last thing I would do is lie to you? Will it be before or after we step back from our conversation about marriage? It's late. I'd like to get some sleep. Goodnight."

Hermione watched Severus head down the hall. Five minutes later she followed him into the bedroom sliding into bed beside him. She laid her head against his back and began to rub his chest which was usually a sign she wanted sex.

Remaining immobile, Severus crisply advised her that he was tired.

Hermione panicked a bit. Things hadn't ever gone this far. Severus loved her and would never refuse her advances. She was going about things in the wrong way because she didn't want sex either. She wanted to be held and assured that a bloody argument hadn't ruined them.

With her cheek against Severus' back, Hermione whispered that she wasn't looking for a shag. She was looking for a cuddle.

For a painful five seconds, Severus didn't move. Then he had turned himself so he was facing his witch. Wrapping his arms around her, he placed his chin on her head. "We cannot keep doing this Hermione. I have never let too many things penetrate this tough hide, but you have the ability to wound me as I may have the ability to wound you as well. If we plan to remain a couple, it has to stop. There may always be that person who doesn't want to see us together, who doesn't like you or who doesn't like me. When that happens, we must stand more tightly together not fall away from each other. If we cannot do that, then perhaps you are right thinking we should step away from any discussion of marriage."

Hermione did not like the defeated tone in her wizard's voice. Yes. She had been the one to suggest they step back a bit, but she hadn't meant it. Well she had meant it in the moment. However, now that calm had descended over everything she realized how silly and hurtful her words had been. "Severus…"

Severus cut across her even as he was kissing the top of her head. "Let's talk tomorrow. Now is the time for sleep."

Hermione sighed softly to herself. She had done it again. Severus Snape had changed himself for her. The miserable, anti-social, belligerent wizard no longer existed. In his place was this loving, warm, highly sexual wizard who loved her. It was time she made some changes to herself.

"Alright love. We'll talk tomorrow. I love you Severus."

Severus shifted himself a bit pulling her closer. "I know you love me Hermione. We just have to figure out if that will be enough. Goodnight."

/**/

Monday. Harry was up early and had showered and shaved before 5:30. He'd had a breakfast of eggs, toast and link sausage with a cup of coffee. It was a larger breakfast than his normal tea, but he needed extra fortitude this particular Monday. Today he would be called to explain why he hadn't reined in Michael Corner long before now. Harry knew he had blundered. He had given Michael the benefit of the doubt many times over and could possibly pay for his decisions with his career.

Harry was at his desk at his normal time of 7:30. He liked to be in early to make sure everything was straightened away for the day. He didn't have to be in this early. It was just a peculiarity of his to do so.

Even the Junior Aurors knew exactly what needed to be done when they turned up for work. None of them needed Harry to hold their hand. This morning the Junior Aurors were buzzing about the office getting ready for their day. Harry didn't catch sight of any of his First Team, but knew they would be along.

Harry had a nervous energy that had easily carried him through to 9:50 when he prepared himself for the meeting. He still hadn't seen Anthony, Randy, Susan or J-J. Perhaps something had come up and they were already out in the field.

With a shrug, Harry headed to the Chief Warlock's conference room to find out what was in store for him. All he had on his side at the moment was the truth. That would have to suffice.

/*/

The Chief Warlock as well as the Head of MLE greeted Harry with a handshake while the Assistant to the Minister busied himself with a nonexistent piece of lint on his robes. It wasn't a secret he despised Harry whom he felt had stepped over good wizards to hold the job he had. Harry knew if anyone would try to do their worst. It would be him.

The Chief Warlock opened the meeting explaining there had been a slight adjustment to the agenda. With a wave of his hand, the door opened and in stepped Harry's entire First Team accompanied by the perpetrator of this entire thing Michael Corner.

The Assistant to the Minster jumped up from his seat. "What is the meaning of this? Why is Corner in this building? This is not a party. Do you all want your position to go the way of Potter's?"

The CW intervened gruffly. "They asked permission to be here and it was granted." They are here to give testimony on behalf of their leader. As I have already stated, their request has been granted. Please take your seat."

"I am the Assistant to the Minister. You will not tell me to take a seat. This meeting is no more than a formality. I will decide the future of Harry Potter in this Ministry. No one else. I do not need to hear the compliments and platitudes his team wants to share on behalf of their _leader_. Potter has used his office to bring disgrace down on our Ministry. He will be…."

With nothing more to lose, Michael Corner stepped forward to confront the out of control wizard.

When Michael finished speaking, a deep voice from the back of the room called out. "Enough. I have heard enough."

Everyone froze.

Turning to his Assistant, Kingsley made a statement. "I understand this meeting was called in my name by an Assistant who thinks he is smarter than the Minister himself and would go behind my back. I will see you in my office in ten minutes time."

Turning back towards the others, Kingsley voiced his opinion. "Harry Potter made a mistake I'm sure he will not make again. We gave all made mistakes. There is nothing more to be said or done here. I understand there are some upset wizards at our Ministry Branch in Ireland. We will get that sorted as they are a subsidiary that reports to us. Thank you for coming in to stand up for your former boss Mr. Corner, but I ask that you leave the Ministry now. I understand a mistake, but I do not and will not coddle a criminal. Consider yourself very lucky you are not in prison."

First nodding in the direction of the CW then Harry and his team, Kingsley called the No Cause meeting closed without findings. As everyone filed out, they heard Kingsley order his Assistant to follow him.

Michael Corner quickly left the building as Kingsley had asked. The rest of Harry's team accompanied him back to his office where they made fun of the arsehole Assistant. Harry allowed five minutes of hilarity before telling them to get about their duties. As each wizard left the office they clapped Harry on the shoulder. Nothing more needed to be said. Their boss had prevailed.

Harry was chuffed. Kingsley had stepped in for him, but he knew there was more the Minister had to say. Harry expected no less.

Even through all this, Harry was sad a good Auror had pissed away his career just to feed his ego. He still wished he could have somehow saved Michael from himself.

With one last sigh, Harry got up from his desk, grabbed the reports from his inbox and headed out.

/*/

Severus untangled himself from Hermione and sat on the side of the bed just gazing at her. She had brought joy into his life such as he hadn't known since he and Lily Evans had shared a short relationship all those years ago.

Two loves in one lifetime. Severus considered himself a lucky man. Some wizards didn't come across one love in a lifetime. So it was hard for him to think he and Hermione might not last. She loved him. Of that he was sure. But they couldn't spend their lives second guessing each other. If she truly believed he would lie to her or play her false. What could he do? For as much as he had changed, he would never go soft enough to let himself be walked over. With a sigh of resignation he lifted himself off the bed to go have a shower.

He was halfway to a standing position when Hermione's hand clamped down on the back of his pajamas. "Good morning Mr. Snape. Did you plan on leaving the bed without kissing me awake? I give demerits for that you know."

Severus leaned down to kiss Hermione and wish her a good morning. "I was just on my way to the shower. It's early yet. I figured on letting you get a few more minutes of sleep. I'll be back shortly."

Hermione continued gazing at the bathroom door long after Severus had closed it. She could tell he was still upset. As she turned her attention to the ceiling it came to her. She knew exactly what had to be done. Summoning a quill and parchment, Hermione wrote out instructions then crept softly to the small room where Severus kept Jasper his owl. She whispered soft instructions to the owl then watched as it took flight. She intended her message to be the first opened.

Hermione made it back to the bedroom just as Severus stepped out of the bathroom.

"The bathroom is all yours. Perhaps you will wash off some of that doubt during your shower."

Hermione gave Severus a hard stare but continued to the bathroom without answering his barb. She had a plan that would make Mr. Severus Snape eat every crusty word he had said to her.

If only it worked.


	12. Chapter 12

**All things and characters in the Harry Potter world belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 11**

He was halfway to a standing position when Hermione's hand clamped down on the back of his pajamas. "Good morning Mr. Snape. Did you plan on leaving the bed without kissing me awake? I give demerits for that you know."

Severus leaned down to kiss Hermione and wish her a good morning. "I was just on my way to the shower. It's early yet. I figured on letting you get a few more minutes of sleep. I'll be back shortly."

Hermione continued gazing at the bathroom door long after Severus had closed it. She could tell he was still upset. As she turned her attention to the ceiling it came to her. She knew exactly what had to be done. Summoning a quill and parchment, Hermione wrote out instructions then crept softly to the small room where Severus kept Jasper his owl. She whispered soft instructions to the owl then watched as it took flight. She intended her message to be the first opened.

Hermione made it back to the bedroom just as Severus stepped out of the bathroom.

"The bathroom is all yours. Perhaps you will wash off some of that doubt during your shower."

Hermione gave Severus a hard stare but continued to the bathroom without answering his barb. She had a plan that would make Mr. Severus Snape eat every crusty word he had said to her.

If only it worked.

/

**Making The First Move: Chapter 12**

Severus was fully dressed and having a tea by the time Hermione finished in the bathroom. With cup in hand, he went to the bedroom door. "I'm leaving early. I want to be there before Miss Lovegood and Mr. Wilson turn up." Holding his tea cup in one hand he walked over to kiss Hermione. "I'll see you when you get to the shop."

Before Severus could leave the room, Hermione told him she had an errand to run and didn't know when she would get to the shop.

Severus didn't know if this was retribution for the previous night, but didn't take time to wonder. He had simply replied. "Alright Hermione. We should be fine as long as Miss Lovegood doesn't blow up the shop."

Hermione let out a giggle as she pulled on her knickers thinking Severus was right. Luna could be a handful.

Severus' eyes lingered on Hermione's body as she snapped her knickers into place. He left quickly before his mind had a chance to think what his treasure trove of lust offered. There would be plenty of time for sex if they could work out the basics once and for all.

/*/

Severus hoped the day would go well because he was not in the greatest of moods. He would follow his normal morning routine, but hoped he would be able to spend most of his day downstairs away from the bustle of the shop.

As early as Severus was, Noah was only about five seconds behind him.

Noah offered a cheery good morning as he headed to his office to hang his robes. On his way out to the front, Noah stopped in Severus' office. "I was wondering whether or not Hermione will be bringing The Silver Book with her today?"

Not in the mood for chatter, Severus simply remarked that he believed she would.

Noah had been around Severus long enough to realize this wasn't the morning for questions. His boss didn't seem to be in the best of moods. Noah quickly excused himself from Severus to go start his day.

Severus used his time to follow up on paperwork. He had just finished clearing his desk when Ethan appeared with Mr. Wilson. Seconds after that, Neville appeared with Miss Lovegood.

The day had officially begun.

/*/

Allen and Luna were taken to the conference room where Neville gave a quick overview of the shop and its workings. After his pep talk, Neville led the new hires out front where he left them in Ethan's capable hands. A slight nod from Noah assured Neville that everything was under control.

Neville headed back to the office area where he was stopped by a dour Severus.

Without going into detail, Severus advised Neville that Hermione would be in a bit later and he would be downstairs for the next hour. Before leaving the room, Severus mentioned he would like for Allen and Luna to learn at their own pace suggesting Neville not offer assistance unless absolutely necessary.

"I planned to keep an eye on the front. I will only step in if things go badly."

Still a bit irritable, Severus had responded a little too quickly. "We have vetted both Allen and Luna. They met our requirements for understanding the position as well as our products. If things go badly, there will need to be an accounting."

"I'm aware of that Severus." Neville answered coolly. "Perhaps it will do you good to brew for a bit. You can snap at your cauldron instead of your partner."

As Neville turned towards his office Severus apologized. "You are quite right. I had a beastly Sunday which seems to have carried over to today. I did not intend to snap. I'll be back up in an hour to see how things are going."

As Neville sat behind his desk making a travel itinerary for the following week, his thoughts drifted to the irritable Severus. He didn't like the sound of a beastly Sunday. It was his most fervent hope that Hermione's absence was nothing more than her need to run an errand and nothing else. If there had been an issue between her and Severus, and she had left the shop for good. He would gladly hang himself rather than deal with the old Severus.

Neville felt himself go red with embarrassment as he thought if Hermione had left them, The Silver Book had left as well. Glancing furtively around, Neville cleared his throat before getting back to his task at hand.

/*/

At precisely 9:00 am, Hermione was at the doors of the shop she had owled the previous night. The proprietor gave Hermione a wide smile as he opened his shop doors for the day.

"Good morning Miss Granger. Your message was in my delivery box when I arrived. If you need privacy, I'll be glad to show you to our presentation room where you may take whatever time you need to make your choices."

"That would be lovely Mr. Armitage. The presentation room will do fine. I would like to see…. And as Hermione explained what she was looking for Mr. Armitage's grin grew wider and wider.

"I know you to be a brilliant and outspoken young woman. Now I find you to be fearless as well. I don't think this has ever been done in the Wizarding World."

Hermione looked Mr. Armitage directly in the eyes as she replied. "Perhaps it has been done sir, but hasn't been bandied about. I would appreciate it if you would keep our transaction quiet as well. I wouldn't want to embarrass anyone by having a description of my purchases turn up in The Daily Prophet."

Mr. Armitage gave Hermione a wink. "Not a problem Miss Granger. I will be the soul of discretion. Now. Shall I get you settled in the presentation room and bring out assorted pieces or do you wish to choose something on your own?

"I have explained what I am looking for. I will leave the choices up to you. Five at a time will do nicely."

With a slight bow and another wide smile, Mr. Armitage showed Hermione to a lovely, old chair in the presentation room. As Hermione sat there smiling and humming, a young wizard, probably an assistant, brought her a cup of white tea and scones.

"Thank you very much. This will do nicely."

Five minutes later, Mr. Armitage came through carrying a tray. "According to what you have described, these should do nicely. Please take your time. I will be out front if you need me."

Hermione thanked him as she pushed her cup aside pulling the tray towards her. She studied the five choices then studied them again. What she wanted wasn't in front of her. Hermione felt she was being picky, but called for Mr. Armitage anyway. When he appeared at the door she told him she was ready for the next five items.

Mr. Armitage took the first tray away returning promptly with the next.

It took Hermione all of two seconds after the tray was set in front of her to recognize the piece she wanted. Clapping her hands as though she was applauding some kind of performance, Hermione called for Mr. Armitage who also applauded her choice before whisking it away to be wrapped.

Hermione was ecstatic over her choice, but she wasn't finished. When Mr. Armitage came back into the room, Hermione explained what she was looking for in her next item. He listened carefully to Hermione's request making notes as she spoke.

When Hermione finished explaining what she wanted and what she expected, the proprietor sadly explained he didn't have anything of that nature in stock. He did promise he could have it made and ready to go in a reasonable amount of time.

Hermione questioned what he considered a reasonable amount of time. His answer had been quite pleasing.

"I will have a lunch sent in. At the end of that lunch, I promise to have your item finished and ready to go. Please take your time with lunch." Mr. Armitage laughed as he left to order Hermione's lunch.

/*/

Hermione studied the magical, moving pictures Mr. Armitage had posted on the walls of the presentation room. They were delightful. She was studying one in particular when the Assistant entered the room to find out what she would like for lunch.

She chose a simple tuna and lettuce sandwich with a small cucumber, onion and tomato salad. The assistant took Hermione's order and was headed out when Hermione asked to send an owl.

"Certainly Miss Granger," he said with a slight bow. "If you'll follow me to our owl services room, you will find everything you need."

Hermione followed the wizard down a short hall where he led her to a fully equipped owl room.

"I'll leave you to send your owl. Your lunch will arrive shortly. I'll see you back in the presentation room."

"Thank you," remarked Hermione as she picked up a quill and piece of parchment to send an owl to Severus. She hadn't planned on being away from the shop this long and thought she should at least let Severus know she might be tied up for a bit longer.

_Severus,_

_My apologies. This errand is taking much longer than I expected. Hopefully I'll have it done and over in the next hour or two. I'll see you then._

_Hermione_

Attaching the message to the leg of a great, grey owl, Hermione thought she should have made the note more personal. Since it was already attached to the owl, Hermione decided against changing anything. Severus would understand. She stood there watching as the owl flew out of sight second guessing the content of her message. She let out a small sigh as she walked back down the hall to the presentation room.

/*/

Severus had checked his Wonder Wizard Watch three times in the last hour wondering what errand was keeping Hermione this long. He had been upstairs to check on things at the front, found everything more than satisfactory and returned to the brewing room. He had three cauldrons on simmer as he was wont to do when he was under stress. He was worried about Hermione.

The thing playing over and over in his mind was Michael Corner had gotten hold to her and had her captive somewhere doing Merlin knew what. Needing to ease his mind, Severus Apparated to Hermione's cottage to check that history wasn't repeating itself. He found the cottage empty and everything in place. Even though his mind was far from at ease. Severus landed back at S L &amp; G without anyone knowing he'd been gone.

Severus went back to his cauldrons, but turned all three pots down to low simmer until he was composed enough to see to them properly. Then he left the brewing room and headed to R&amp;D where he sat at the desk mulling over things that had happened in the last twenty four hours. Was Hermione penalizing him because he hadn't readily accepted her apology? Unlikely but possible. All sorts of things passed through his mind. He paced the room hoping this wasn't the beginning of their end.

Severus was in mid pace when Noah appeared in the doorway. "I don't mean to intrude, but you have an owl."

Severus thanked Noah then turned his attention to the piece of mail. It was a plain envelope which Severus laid down on the desk thinking it to be some piece of correspondence he could review at a later time. But even under duress Severus couldn't ignore something business related. H

++e opened the envelope and to his surprise found Hermione's message.

Pulling himself straight up in the chair, Severus quickly read the short message. Hermione was still on her errand and estimated she would be tied up for another hour or two. She didn't explain her errand, but at least he knew she hadn't been captured by Michael Corner or something equally as foolish. His witch was not missing. She was fine. With that thought, most of the tension left Severus' body. Being in a much better frame of mind, Severus checked his cauldrons before heading upstairs to lend assistance where it was needed.

/*/

Ethan and Allen were on lunch break while Luna was shadowing Noah. Severus stepped out to the front and watched as Luna spoke with customers, made recommendations and closed two sales. The only criticism Severus had was something Noah had noticed straightaway and stepped in.

Once the customer left the shop, Noah patiently explained to Luna it was not up to her to make product interchanges on her own. She was allowed to make suggestions, but the end purchase would be up to the customer.

Severus listened as Luna tried to press her point. However, when she continued to argue with Noah he had stepped forward. "Miss Lovegood. May I have a word?"

Obviously oblivious to what she had done, Luna happily followed Severus to his office taking a seat without being invited. "How can I help you Severus?" Luna asked in a singsong voice.

"I've called you in because I noticed you arguing with your direct supervisor which is not done. Especially not on the shop floor where any customer could see the exchange. If Noah…."

Luna did not let Severus complete his sentence before speaking over him. "I wasn't arguing Severus. I was simply trying to make a point."

"Perhaps you will let me finish my thought before interrupting Miss Lovegood." Two sentences in and Severus was annoyed. "You may believe you were trying to make a point. From where I stood you were arguing with my Assistant Manager when he was trying to explain the correct way to handle a customer. This is your first day in the position. You should be listening and learning not trying to make a point about anything. So we are clear. I'll repeat what Noah was trying to explain. You are floor staff. Your job is to assist customers with their purchases. You will not make changes to their requests without being asked. While I do understand you have a fair amount of knowledge regarding certain things. Until you become familiar with the way we handle our customers, I'd prefer you follow Ethan or Noah's lead."

"I understand Severus. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. Although it does seem counterproductive not to sell our customers what they need."

"I've said what I had to say Miss Lovegood. I am not going to debate the well established rules we have here at Snape, Longbottom &amp; Granger. Please follow Ethan's lead. He won't steer you wrong. My suggestion would be for you to list the points you would like to make. Neville, Hermione or myself will be glad to discuss them once your probationary period is up. That will be all. You are probably needed out on the floor. Thank you."

"You're very welcome Severus. I'll be sure to list my thoughts."

Severus was just about to mutter a few unkind words about Luna, but Neville stepped into his office and sat down. Gazing at Severus, he explained why he was there. "I overheard your conversation with Luna. I will speak to her this evening. She has a tendency…"

Severus looked Neville directly in the eye as he finished his partner's sentence for him. "To overstep. To argue. To do whatever she sees fit. Have I captured everything?"

Even though it wasn't a humorous matter, Neville smiled. "Yes all that and more. This is her first day. She may be over stimulated. If I did not think she would be an asset, I would not have recommended her for the position. Girlfriend or not. I will speak to her this evening Severus. Promise."

"Well. That's settled. I'll expect a brand new Luna come tomorrow. Unless she's made herself a partner by then." Severus added with a smile.

/*/

Ethan and Allen had returned from lunch. With the front at full capacity, Severus was just about to turn his attention to other things when Hermione came through the doors.

"Hello love," Hermione said in a sunny voice. Did you miss me? My apologies for being gone so long. My errand turned into a never ending story. One that is best discussed over a lovely, glass of wine."

Severus had missed her, but didn't tell her that. "I'm glad you were able to get everything sorted. I've been upstairs for thirty minutes or so checking on the front, but I have three cauldrons on the fire I would like to get back to now you are here. I'll be downstairs. There is a small matter I'd like to discuss with you later this evening."

Getting up from his chair, Severus started for the stairs but turned back to rephrase his statement. "Actually, there are two matters I'd like to discuss with you preferably over a nice glass of brandy."

Severus kept walking before Hermione could form an answer.

Not only had Severus just zinged her, his request they have two discussions sounded ominous. With a sigh, Hermione went to her own office to see what needed to be cleared up. Fifteen minutes later she was still sitting with her elbows on the desk thinking about the greeting she had received from her wizard. Perfunctory was what it had been.

She had been around Severus long enough to know he could remain angry long after an incident if it wasn't settled properly. Hermione hoped what she had planned for that evening would bring an end to this bloody standoff. She wanted her loving wizard back.

Neville interrupted her reverie with a hearty greeting. "Hallo there Miss Granger. I thought you had deserted the ship."

Hermione turned to Neville with a smile assuring him she would not desert the ship. "How did everything go today. Are our new hires up to snuff?"

A slight blush appeared on Neville's face as he explained what had gone on with Luna finishing up with a slightly sarcastic comment. "Of all days for Luna not to be able to hold her tongue."

Hermione was caught off guard by Neville's remark questioning what he meant.

Turning even more red, Neville tried to brush his comment away, but Hermione was Hermione and would not let it go. "There has to be something behind your remark Neville or you wouldn't have said it. Explain please"

At that moment, Noah and Ethan appeared at the door asking for a word with Severus. Hermione was getting annoyed. She had been gone for a few hours only to come back to a shop full of secrets.

Addressing Ethan and Noah, Hermione told them Severus was downstairs. If they wanted to speak privately, they should go down there.

Hermione then turned back to Neville. "You were saying?"

Again she was interrupted. This time by Allen Wilson who stopped briefly to wish everyone a goodnight followed by Luna who had come into the office and plopped herself down in one of the chairs.

Not knowing what anything was about. Hermione wanted to continue her conversation with Neville but was met with him vigorously shaking his head from side to side. Hermione snapped her mouth shut immediately recognizing that whatever was going on revolved around Luna. Although her curiosity was peaked, Hermione held her tongue as she listened to Luna go on about her day.

"I've had nothing but wizards in my ear all day telling me what to do."

An instant frown crossed Hermione's face. "What?"

Luna repeated herself. "Noah, Ethan and even Severus have been telling me what to do all day long. I've worked in a shop before. I know what to do."

Neville didn't have to say a word. Hermione now knew exactly what all the secrecy was about. Luna Lovegood had obviously been acting herself. Hermione decided to offer her thoughts. "Luna," she said gently. "This is your first day at S L &amp; G. You may have worked at other shops, but Severus and Neville have established rules as to how they want the shop run. They were only at your ear as you say to help you learn and acclimate yourself to this particular shop."

Luna started talking almost before Hermione finished her sentence. "But Hermione."

Before Hermione lost all decorum, Neville stepped in. "Severus and I have had a conversation. I plan to go over a few things with Luna tonight. It will be fine. I have a few things to look over then Luna and I will be leaving for the night."

"Alright partner. I'll leave everything in your capable hands." Hermione replied rising from her desk. "Goodnight. I'm going to fetch Severus so we can go home as well. Goodnight Luna. I'll see you in the morning."

/*/

Hermione now knew both things Severus wanted to discuss. One being Luna. If Severus had cause to speak to Luna, she knew he wouldn't give too many more chances. Whether she was Neville's witch or not.

She found Severus sitting at the desk in the Brew Room staring pensively at something in his hands. "Are you ready to go home?"

Severus looked up at her as if surprised to find her at his door. "I'm not ready just yet. Come in and have a seat. Please close the door behind you."

Hermione did as asked.

"We need to discuss Miss Lovegood," He offered without preamble. "I've just had a conversation with Noah and Ethan. They are not impressed. She is resisting their tutelage and suggestions and has continued to do things her way. I had to speak to her today myself. The woman actually tried to tell me how things should go. In my opinion, she does not and will not fit in here. However, Neville has assured me he will speak to her this evening. Which I'm sure he will. If he can get a word in edgewise."

Hermione smiled at Severus. "Neville has assured me of his intention to discuss policy and procedure with Luna as well. I believe she will be fine. If not, we let her go as we would any other employee who didn't measure up. Luna can be emphatic, but she is a good girl."

Severus glanced at Hermione replying a bit harshly. "That's all well and good Hermione. But we aren't looking for a good girl. We are looking for an exceptional employee."

"I stand corrected Mr. Snape. I was simply offering an opinion. Is this one of the topics you wanted to discuss?"

"It is. Whether you realize it or not. I do value your opinions. I am comfortable with the way it stands. Miss Lovegood will adapt or she will be gone. There is another matter we should discuss. One which would be more suitable if discussed at the house. If you are ready, I am ready. Let's collect our robes and go. Shall we go to the cottage?"

"Yes. Tonight I would prefer the cottage. That way. Should our discussion go wrong you will not have to ask me out of your home."

Severus grabbed at Hermione's arm as she opened the door. "Please do not be crabby with me. I have been crabby enough for the both of us today. I want our discussion to go well."

"As do I Severus. As do I. Let's go collect our things."

Before following Severus out, Hermione gave her wand a twist calling out firmly. "Begin."

/*/

Severus was ready and waiting when Hermione walked into the office. Several minutes later, she took Severus by the hand Apparating them to the cottage landing them by the back door.

"Ah. The back door," sniped Severus. "Am I no longer authorized to come through the front?"

Hermione gave him a quick kiss on the cheek laughing at his nonsense. "I installed a Caterwauling Charm on the front door. Now I've ruined the surprise."

With eyebrows raised into his hairline, Severus realized Hermione was having him on. She was deflecting his question. Returning her smile, he asked if he was allowed in the living room to have their discussion.

"It appears you are predisposed to being ornery and not kissing me today. Give me one little kiss and you may go wherever you like."

"I see the even tempered portion of my witch has returned to me. I might give you two kisses to make up for my lack of affection." He replied sniffing the air as he planted a kiss on Hermione's lips. "What smells so good?"

"I put together a special meal specifically to soften you up for our conversation. A wizard is much more pliable on a full stomach. I'll need every trick I can manage to keep you from throwing me away."

"Okay," replied Severus heading for the kitchen.

"Hey," yelped Hermione grabbing Severus around the waist. "You were supposed to say you have no intention of throwing me away."

Severus stood immobile until Hermione gave him a hard pinch.

"Ouch," he called out rubbing his arm. "I'm thinking. I'm thinking."

"Alright," joked Hermione. "You go think while I put dinner together."

Heading to the kitchen, Hermione felt hopeful their bantering was a sign their discussion would go well. As she had told Lucius Malfoy. She had no intention of separating from the wizard she loved. Not again.

And the proof would be in the pudding.


	13. Chapter 13

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 12**

"I see the even tempered portion of my witch has returned to me. I might give you two kisses to make up for my lack of affection." He replied sniffing the air as he planted a kiss on Hermione's lips. "What smells so good?"

"I put together a meal specifically to soften you up for our conversation. A wizard is much more pliable on a full stomach. I'll need every trick I can manage to keep you from throwing me away."

"Okay," replied Severus heading for the kitchen.

"Hey," yelped Hermione grabbing Severus around the waist. "You were supposed to say you have no intention of throwing me away."

Severus stood immobile until Hermione gave him a hard pinch.

"Ouch," he called out rubbing his arm. "I'm thinking. I'm thinking."

"Alright," joked Hermione. "You go think while I put dinner together."

Heading to the kitchen, Hermione felt hopeful their bantering was a sign their discussion would go well. As she had told Lucius Malfoy. She had no intention of separating from the wizard she loved. Not again.

And the proof would be in the pudding.

/

**Making The First Move: Chapter 13**

The dinner went well with Severus complimenting every part of the meal. "You have outdone yourself Miss Granger. I appreciate the trouble you have gone through to insure I am _pliable_."

"Careful Mr. Snape or you'll get a taste of my wand for dessert instead of the Battenberg Cake I plan to serve."

Severus went quiet for several seconds before asking Hermione if they could forego the cake to get to their discussion.

Butterflies began to flutter in Hermione's stomach now that their discussion was imminent. "Of course. We'll set the cake aside for later. Why don't I clean up while you set out the drinks? I'll come through as soon as I've finished in here."

Hermione cleaned up manually using the time to get her jitters under control. For as good natured as Severus was acting, she knew he'd made up his mind to refrain from ever mentioning marriage again if they couldn't settle their differences. Hopefully, she could bring him back around.

/*/

After procrastinating for as long as she could, Hermione made one quick stop before entering the living room to settle herself at the opposite end of the couch from Severus.

Once she was settled, Severus handed her a glass of wine then sat back with his gaze fixed on his glass. "How will we rectify this Hermione?" He asked without taking his eyes from his glass. "Do we continue as a couple who are dating with possible thoughts of meeting others? Or do we move forward secure in the knowledge we trust each other enough to marry?"

"Severus," Hermione replied softly. "I know my words are still bothering you. They were foolish words spoken in anger. I would give a day of my life if it would help take those words back. It was that same anger which caused me to infer I did not trust you. I trust you implicitly my love. I know you would neither hurt me or lie to me. We are two very outspoken and stubborn people. I cannot promise we will never have another argument. What I can promise is I will never again voice any doubt in you or us."

As stoic and hard shelled as Severus Snape purported to be. Hermione had said the words he wanted to hear. Needed to hear. The words which broke down his reserve. As he would not lie to her. He knew she would not lie to him. This place was where they needed to be in order to move forward.

Rising from his seat, Severus kneeled in front of Hermione much like he had the night she told him about Michael Corner. He removed the half filled glass of wine from her hand and placed it on the table. Taking her hands in his, Severus spoke his words of love and more. "I worried you couldn't see me as a life partner because of our age differences. I worried that one of those wizards who jockeyed so hard for your attention would turn you away from me. I worried so hard. I drove you away. I am now sure of our feelings for each other. To that end," he said kissing her forehead as he reached into his inside pocket. "I ask that you accept this ring as a promise of my everlasting love, trust and protection. Hermione Jean Granger. Will you marry me?"

Without any fanfare whatsoever, tears suddenly appeared in Hermione's eyes as she held her hand out so Severus could place the ring on her finger. With tears still streaming down her face, Hermione answered with a resounding yes. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Mr. Snape. I want to marry you. Thank you so much for loving me."

After he had his answer, Severus rose from his knees pulling Hermione up with him. "There is no need to thank me for loving you. It is I who should be thanking you for accepting me. Now that you have been properly asked. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Hermione giggled as she reached her hand into her own pocket to pull out her surprise. Looking up into her fiancé's eyes, she spoke her words of love. "I spent the better part of the day choosing this ring. It was my intention to ask you to marry me tonight. You have beaten me to the punch, but that will not deter me from asking of you what you have already asked of me. "You are the wizard I want beside me for life. Will you accept this ring as proof of my love, trust and intention to marry you?"

For a moment Severus was speechless. Then quickly finding his voice, he held his finger out as Hermione pushed the platinum ring with onyx stone marked with an intertwined **SS/HG **onto his finger.

"I accept this token of your love for me." Severus replied in a somewhat choked voice. "It will remain on my finger until the day it is exchanged for my wedding band. You amaze me more everyday." He said pulling Hermione into a tight embrace crushing her lips with his.

His witch had done something so special and unexpected for him he was overcome with emotion. The doubly engaged couple remained intertwined in the same spot for several minutes before sitting down to discuss their future.

Hermione had lost the element of surprise, but was so happy about receiving an engagement ring from Severus she didn't mind being outdone. The outcome was the same. She was engaged to the wizard she loved.

They were laughing over the fact they'd both had the same idea when Severus revealed he had purchased the diamond encrusted ring which featured a rich, blue Sapphire center stone three months after they began seeing each other, but had put it away when they separated. "I almost gave up hope I would ever be in a position to put it on your finger."

Hermione snuggled up against Severus. "Sapphire is my birthstone you know."

Leaning over to kiss Hermione, Severus whispered against her mouth. "I am well aware of that fact. It is the reason I chose it as a center stone."

"Great minds think alike love." said Hermione with another giggle explaining how she felt Black Onyx was the one birthstone attributed to Capricorn she felt represented him best.

Severus hugged Hermione so tightly she squealed. When they finally released each other and sat down to finish their drinks, Hermione casually told Severus now they were engaged he had forfeited the right to refuse her sex.

Severus laughed so hard he had actually turned red. "I have never refused you sex." He replied still chuckling.

"Well you didn't actually refuse me because I wasn't attempting to initiate sex. I was after a cuddle. You thought I wanted sex! That's almost like refusing me."

Severus continued laughing at his obstinate witch. "Alright. You are correct. I _almost_ refused you sex. It won't happen again."

"Good. Because fiancée's have certain inalienable rights. The right to loads of sex being one."

Severus left little kisses up and down Hermione's neck making her shiver uncontrollably. "You have made me aware of your inalienable right. Should we stop talking about it and go practice it?"

"Yes," replied Hermione resting her hand on Severus' emerging erection. "It's time for you to clear up this bit of moistness between my now engaged legs."

Severus lifted his mouth from her now bare breast to ask if that was another of her rights to which she had smartly replied. "You're in it now. Engaged witches have all kinds of rights. I will explain them to you as we go along."

"I expected no less from my wife to be."

Lifting Hermione from the couch, Severus carried her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed snidely remarking he wouldn't be able to perform if she kept him laughing at her jokes.

"Those aren't jokes my love." She remarked quite seriously as she wriggled against the tongue being dragged across her stomach. "They are rights. As far as performing. I believe you will do quite well."

/*/

I have another surprise for you." Hermione told Severus as they lay entangled after their glorious session of sex.

Severus lifted Hermione's hand laying closest to him and brought it to his lips. "I'm not sure you can surprise me any more than you already have. A wizard engagement ring cannot be outdone."

Hermione smiled as she rubbed her cheek against his arm. "I won't ever stop surprising you my love. Other than food, the only way I can hold your imagination and your interest will be to offer surprises."

Severus turned himself in the bed so he was facing Hermione and spoke very softly into her hair. "I think you are mistaken in that food and surprises are the things which will hold and keep my attention. I believe it was you who said it best. We are matched academically, sexually and personally. I believe that as well. Food and surprises can only enhance what we have together. With that said, I have to tell you that if you are as sticky as myself, it might be time for a quick wash up."

"I love it when you make me sticky. It means until I wash, part of you remains inside me, between my legs and running down the back of me. I can live with sticky."

Severus left a wet kiss on Hermione's forehead as he moved to sit on the side of the bed. "Alright love. You live with sticky. I'm going to have a wash up."

Hermione laid there watching the perfect form of the wizard she used to dislike above all others and cheekily remarked. "Back in the day. Had I known what lay under those awful black robes, I might have become a very naughty witch."

"Hmph," muttered Severus. "That is something I would never have allowed. Neither my love for you nor your age had evolved enough to surpass my temperament. I might have hexed you for the sheer pleasure of it. You mentioned you had another surprise. What else should I expect?"

"Aha. I thought surprises didn't matter Severus. I think I'll hold onto that surprise for a bit. I'm thinking we cannot spend the bulk of our time in bed. After I shower, we should get out. There may still be those who do not know Severus Snape has taken Hermione Granger as his intended. I think we should remedy this. Put on your most handsome robes because I intend to show you off."

/*/

Luna was pacing the floor as she listened to Neville explain how things were done at S L &amp; G.

"Are you listening love?" asked Neville. "Your first day is not the time to force your beliefs on others. Until you are trained up. Please refrain from telling our managers what to do."

Luna who normally didn't get cross with anyone was cross with Neville. "I will not stand still for this. You are speaking to me as though I'm a child. I am aware of what you and Severus expect from staff. However, I think you are both wrong. I do not intend to stand by and let customers walk out of our shop with the wrong product."

Neville pushed his cup of tea away spilling some onto the table. "You will stand still for whatever is required. You took this position on that assumption and I demand you follow through. I have put my name on the line for you. Keep your mouth closed and follow instructions. That is what is being asked of you. If you cannot do this, I suggest we tell Severus you do not agree with his methods and choose to leave the position."

With hands on hips, Luna faced her wizard. "You demand. So. I'm to blindly follow wizards who only do what they are told? Who don't have minds of their own. I'm not sure I want …"

Neville got up to hug her. "Luna. Sweetie. Think about it. Your suggestions will mean more after you've proven yourself. I'm not telling you to never offer suggestions. I'm asking you to hold your tongue and follow instructions for now. Can you do that?"

Grabbing Neville around the waist Luna smiled up at him. "I can do that love. Promise. For now."

"Good," replied Neville kissing her passionately on the lips. "Perhaps you can now give me some of the attention I deserve." He said as he squeezed her tightly to him. "Let's take a shower. I need you to clean me up."

"I'll clean you up all right. Get out of those clothes and get to the bathroom. Let your obedient woman show you what's what."

"I love my obedient witch." Neville shouted shedding his clothes where he stood then quickly making his way to the bathroom even before Luna had taken two steps.

Following Neville into the bathroom, Luna softly remarked. "Obedient my arse. I'll have that shop running right if it's the last thing I do."

/*/

Severus sat on the side of the bed patiently watching as Hermione slipped into the simple, gray shift she would be wearing beneath the gray robes she had chosen to compliment his dark, gray robes.

"I'm ready love."

Finally, thought Severus getting to his feet letting out a soft sigh.

Hermione smiled knowing Severus disliked waiting. "I'm sorry I've kept you waiting. We are off to let London know they might slow us down, but they will never stop us."

They were ready to go out on the town. Hermione had a few ideas as to where they should go, but Severus told her he knew exactly where he wanted them to go. "We shall make our appearance at the Rosen Club. After that, the whole of Wizarding London will be aware of our status. Perhaps they'll send gifts."

Hermione smiled as she gave herself a final check in the mirror. Her wizard was ready to let the world know he was in love and she was his choice. Severus Snape loved Hermione Granger. The rest of the world could deal with that as they saw fit.

Grabbing Hermione gently by the arm, Severus Apparated them to the tiny, exclusive Rosen Club in the middle of London.

/*/

All Severus had to do was wave his wand tip across a very solid looking door before it opened to grant him access. Once inside, Hermione was surprised to see what looked like a Muggle after hours club. Even though one could not enter without being verified by his wand, there were wizards who appeared to be there for security purposes. Hermione wondered what that was about.

A curious Hermione whispered up to Severus. "Is this where you go when you are on your own? Why does the club employ Security Wizards? This seems a sketchy place."

Severus squeezed Hermione's arm answering with a chuckle. "Sketchy? Only Muggles would use a word like sketchy. This is a perfectly acceptable Wizarding club that has security for various reasons. There are _sketchy_ things that go on here if you are looking for them. We are not. We are here because once devoid of their everyday encumbrances, this is where the powers that be go to relax. Let us make the rounds. Have no doubt my love. I will hold on tightly."

This club was something new for Hermione. She knew there were places wizards went to relax, but this was a bit more. It just seemed…_sketchy_.

Severus leaned down. "Please don't fret love. The atmosphere may seem a bit free, but there is nothing in these rooms I would be embarrassed for you to see. Come. I see the Minister. Let us bid him a good evening."

"The Minister?"

"Yes sweetheart. The Minister. You do know he would not be here if there was….. Never mind. I won't go as far as to say all that. Even Ministers need distractions. Come. Let us make ourselves known."

/*/

"Severus." Kingsley called out. "Welcome. And you have brought Hermione."

"Good evening Minister. Yes. I have brought my wife to be. This is her first time here. She finds it a bit. What is the word? Yes. Sketchy."

Kingsley laughed out loud. "Hermione. Please trust me. There are sketchy things anywhere if you are looking for them. Congratulations on your engagement. Come have a seat at my table."

After seating Hermione, Severus walked around the table to greet the others introducing them to her as he went.

Hermione knew or knew of just about everyone at the table and they her. Adrian Pucey was first after the Minister to offer his congratulations with the rest of the table following suit.

/*/

Hermione wasn't uncomfortable at the table full of men, but she hoped that a few witches would show themselves. No sooner had she thought it than several witches appeared in the entryway making their way towards the Minister's table. It seemed that most of the wizards at the table knew the women, but introductions were made where necessary.

When the ladies decided to move to another room, they invited Hermione to come along. With a quick wink at Severus, she joined the procession of witches curious to see what lay beyond the main room.

With Hermione out of his line of sight, suddenly it was Severus who was anxious. He lasted twenty minutes before excusing himself from the table to use the men's room. In reality he was going to check on Hermione. He knew she was fine, but would feel better after seeing it for himself.

/*/

Severus had checked two rooms. No Hermione. There were only four rooms on the main floor so she had to be in the last room. Initially he didn't see her, but a wizard with his back to Severus shifted his position and there was Hermione. Laughing at something the wizard had said. Everything appeared to be alright.

Severus turned to head back to the Main Room when a soft voice off to the side called out to him. "If it isn't Severus Snape. All alone. I don't think you've met my sister. Severus Snape this is my sister Portia Grant." Turning to the wizard, Lila introduced him as Thomas Gibbons.

Severus nodded at Portia and shook hands with Thomas Gibbons.

Portia looked Severus up and down before brazenly commenting. "Out all alone then Severus? Would you like to join us?"

Over raised eyebrows Severus remarked that he was not alone and they already had seats at the Minister's table.

Lila didn't seem too pleased that her sister was being so forward with Severus. Portia knew good and well that she was interested in him. Portia also knew that Thomas was just a temporary fill in for her until Severus got over his current interest in the shop girl. However, there wasn't much she could say with Thomas standing there.

Evidently, Portia didn't care that her sister had her eye on Severus as she continued to press him. "It would seem your date is not that interested if she has left you alone to stand in the middle of a room. Join us. I promise to keep you entertained."

"I do not need to be entertained," growled Severus in a low voice while trying to maintain his composure. "If you make your way downstairs, I'm sure you will find someone to entertain." With that, Severus walked away.

/*/

Severus was astounded at the boldness of both the sisters. Simpering, impolite, overbearing women is what he was thinking as he started to move towards Hermione. All thoughts of returning to the Main Room having left his head.

Hermione smiled reaching out her hand when she saw Severus coming her way.

"Hello love. I wondered if you would miss me enough to come find me. I've just been having a chat with David Reese. Perhaps you remember the name. David, this is my fiancé Severus Snape. David was one of the wizards who applied for a position at S L &amp; G. He is a mate to Noah's father."

Severus offered his hand while giving the wizard a once over wondering why the man would be interested in a starting position. He looked as though he should be well into his career by now.

As if reading Severus' mind, David gave a short explanation of his current state. It seemed he had a position with Greenblatt Herbology Company, but the owner passed away and his family decided to move to warmer climes. They had sold the business to a wizard who was interested in making loads of money and had no interest in potions, herbs or brewing. He had been given a more than ample severance package which allowed him to live comfortably, but left him idle where he was used to working and keeping busy.

Both Severus and Hermione recognized the name Greenblatt. It had been a small shop that sold only the finest products. Snape &amp; Longbottom had purchased product from Greenblatt's on several occasions. Severus thought it a shame that the shop had gone out of business.

The three chatted for another twenty minutes before David bid them a goodnight.

"He seems like a good chap." Hermione said quietly. "I'd go mad if I had to stay home day after day. There must be something out there for him. He's experienced. He's…."

Severus smiled. His witch had an idea she was trying to bring forth without seeming to.

"It would seem Mr. Reese has impressed you. What is it you are trying to convey love? Perhaps we are thinking along the same lines."

/*/

A grinning Hermione was about to share her thoughts with Severus when an unfamiliar witch turned up at his elbow. Hermione's grin disappeared as the witch moved closer to Severus.

"We meet again Severus." She said softly, but loud enough for Hermione to hear. "Lila and Thomas have wandered off. Shall I join you? There's no need for us both to be alone."

For a second, Severus was again caught off guard by this witch's boldness. Without hesitating he had answered Portia brusquely. "You and your sister seem to leave your manners at home when venturing out. Perhaps you didn't notice I am standing here in the middle of a conversation which you so rudely interrupted. Let me assure you as I have assured your sister. I am not looking for her company or yours. If you have no one to talk to, I suggest you go home. It's not becoming for a witch to chase after a wizard who has proclaimed his lack of interest. If you'll excuse me, I'd like to get back to my conversation."

Turning his back to Portia, Severus turned to face Hermione. "What were you about to say before we were so rudely interrupted?"

Hermione laughed as she reached out to take his hand. "You certainly have fans. Let's go say goodnight to Kingsley. I've had enough of the Rosen Club for tonight."

Taking Hermione by the arm, Severus leaned over to whisper. "That was Lila Grant's sister. She and her sister are not fans. They are overreaching harpies who have gotten on my last nerve. Let's go say goodnight to those who matter."

Hermione was a bit confused. Severus knew Lila from her visits to the shop. When had he met the sister? Instead of starting a conversation on the subject while they were in the Rosen Club, Hermione decided to hold her questions until they got home. She and Severus were engaged. She trusted him. She wasn't upset just curious. Anyway, there was a more important subject she wanted to discuss.

/*/

The table where Kingsley had been sitting was empty except for Adrian and a wizard Severus introduced as Miles Bletchley current Head of the Department of Magical Transportation. Miles stood to offer his congratulations after which Hermione and Severus said a quick goodnight and made their way to the door.

Before Apparating home, Severus smirked that they should shortly be receiving a great many gifts.

Hermione simply gave him a roll of her eyes as she took hold of his arm.

As they landed at the cottage, Hermione asked Severus where he thought the Minister had gone.

"If he didn't go downstairs to have a game of chess, he probably went home."

"Have you been downstairs for a game of chess then?"

Severus smiled to himself. "I've been downstairs once or twice, but I don't play chess Hermione. I find it boring. Besides, too many annoying witches find their way down there."

"Oh." Hermione replied turning her back to hang her robes. "That's interesting."

Severus' smile had grown wider as he too removed his robes. His witch did not miss a thing. She knew he didn't play chess. To her, going downstairs for a game of chess probably sounded _sketchy_.


	14. Chapter 14

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 13**

The table where Kingsley had been sitting was empty except for Adrian and a wizard Severus introduced as Miles Bletchley current Head of the Department of Magical Transportation. Miles stood to offer his congratulations after which Hermione and Severus said a quick goodnight and made their way to the door.

Before Apparating home, Severus smirked that they should shortly be receiving a great many gifts.

Hermione simply gave him a roll of her eyes as she took hold of his arm.

As they landed at the cottage, Hermione asked Severus where he thought the Minister had gone.

"If he didn't go downstairs to have a game of chess, he probably went home."

"Have you been downstairs for a game of chess then?"

Severus smiled to himself. "I've been downstairs once or twice, but I don't play chess Hermione. I find it boring. Besides, too many annoying witches find their way down there."

"Oh." Hermione replied turning her back to hang her robes. "That's interesting."

Severus' smile had grown wider as he too removed his robes. His witch did not miss a thing. She knew he didn't play chess. To her, going downstairs for a game of chess probably sounded _sketchy_.

/

**Making The First Move: Chapter 14**

Severus knew Hermione was bursting to discuss something and being a very astute wizard. He was pretty sure of the topic. The problem was he didn't want to start any discussion at 11:00 pm. Pulling Hermione towards him, Severus nuzzled his face against the back of her neck. "I know that as my fiancée you have all these unalienable rights. However, starting a conversation in the dead of night which is sure to last an extended period of time is not one of them. I will be glad to discuss Mr. David Reese with you in the morning." Giving her a firm kiss on the ear along with a tweak of her nipple, Severus settled into his pillow closing his eyes.

Yawning, Hermione told Severus he needn't be so smug about knowing what was on her mind because one day she would surprise him.

After a short pause Severus chided. "Well today is not that day love. Is it? I would have to be a total idiot not to have noticed how impressed you were with Mr. Reese. We will revisit his application in the morning. Perhaps we can trade him for Miss Lovegood."

Smiling to herself, Hermione told Severus to take his smug arse to sleep before she decided to trade him in for David Reese.

"Try that my love and Mr. David Reese will not have to worry about attaining a new position. He will have to figure out how to get around without legs. Now. Will you stop talking so I can fall asleep?"

Hermione didn't reply. Several seconds later, Severus mumbled a weary thank you before giving her shoulder a last kiss.

/**/

On Tuesday morning, Hermione and Severus had barely hung their robes when a beaming Noah entered the offices to offer his congratulations on their engagement.

As Severus shook Noah's hand, he smirked at Hermione over Noah's shoulder. "Thank you for your kind sentiments Mr. Gables. Good news obviously travels fast."

Noah then turned giving Hermione a slight bow before wishing her all the happiness in the world and she had given him a dazzling smile in return.

Noah had taken three steps toward his own office when he suddenly turned back with a sheepish look on his face. "This may not be the time Hermione, but I'm going to step out there anyway. Have you by chance brought The Silver Book with you today?" Realizing how he must sound, Noah quickly explained himself. "My question is not meant to imply I expect to be allowed to review it on my own. It is my hope you will at least allow me to peer over your shoulder as you, owner of the book, study the chapters. If peering over your shoulder doesn't sit well with either you or Severus, I will gladly take a chair anywhere in the room. I have exceptional eyesight which allows me to see across great distances."

By the time Noah arrived at this point in his recitation, Hermione's face was bright pink from trying not to laugh at their Assistant Manager. "I didn't realize you had such a flair for comedy Mr. Gables. To answer your question. I do have The Silver Book with me, but do not intend to let it out of my hands for anyone. I did promise to share my gift with you and Neville. Therefore, I will set a day and time for the three of us to sit down together. I suggest you invest in a pair of finely made gloves on the chance I feel generous enough to allow touching. Isn't that better than having to use your exceptional eyesight to see across great distances?"

Breaking into a very wide grin as he backed out of the office, Noah admitted that trying to read across a room did have its disadvantages.

Severus who had stood by listening to the entire conversation left the office smiling and shaking his head. The Silver Book was going to be the ruination of Mr. Gables. He could just feel it.

/*/

Hermione and Severus had just sat down to discuss a few things when Harry appeared at the office door. "Good morning folks. I'm here on the off chance there might be something you'd like to share with me."

Harry shook hands with Severus while a grinning Hermione rose from her seat to face him. "Something like what Potter?" She asked with her hands on her hips. "You are a top Auror. It isn't very often you'd inquire after something without already knowing the answer. So I'm fairly certain you already know Severus has asked me to marry him, I've accepted and he has presented me with an exquisite engagement ring. Have a look." Hermione chirped stretching her hand so it was just about under Harry's nose.

Harry grabbed Hermione hugging her tightly. "Congratulations to you both. I would say this is so sudden, but I have recently become privy to information that this relationship started over a year ago without anyone asking for my consent or blessing. I am the brother after all."

Severus had been satisfied to let Hermione do all the talking until this point. "Really Potter?" He drawled holding out his own engagement ring. "You think I should have come to you to declare my intentions? I personally think it was up to your best friend and sister to inform you she had given me a ring and asked me to marry her."

Harry gazed at the handsome ring on Severus' finger in amazement. He knew Hermione to be a brilliant, forward thinking witch who had pulled off many unexpected things, but this was more than unexpected. This was amazing.

While Harry stood there speechless. Severus continued to drive his point home. "Perhaps it is time for you to start wearing a helmet of sorts Potter. It's obvious you've taken one too many hexes to your head if you think I should come to you for anything." Said Severus with a smirk as he accepted Harry's hearty handshake.

"Well it's too late for me to try to talk her out of it now so I'll just have to go with it." Harry replied with a happy grin.

Severus nodded his head in Harry's direction. "Glad you finally got there Potter."

Harry winked at Hermione and as he made his way out of the office he called back to Severus. "You're in for it now Mr. Snape. Good luck."

Severus smiled as he began shuffling the papers on his desk. He was well aware he was in for it. His fiancée had already advised him of just how many unalienable rights she had. Nevertheless, he was in it for good.

/*/

After Harry left, Severus asked Neville to step in so they could discus two business items. Once Neville was seated Severus got right down to the first item. He wanted a floo connection from S L &amp; G to each of their homes. Severus made it clear that a floo connection was not mandatory, but would be helpful. Neville and Hermione thought it a good idea with Hermione volunteering to have the connections set up.

The next item was entirely Hermione's baby. After explaining to Neville how impressed she had been with David Reese she asked him to review the application David had previously submitted.

With a quick glance in Severus' direction, Neville gave the application a cursory look before returning it to Hermione. He felt very uncomfortable sitting between Severus and Hermione while she practically gushed over another wizard.

"You barely looked at the thing Neville. Is there something wrong?" Asked Hermione.

Severus surmised what was going on with Neville and stepped in to clarify the matter. "I am in agreement with Hermione on this Neville." Severus remarked staring at his skittish partner. "I had the opportunity to speak with Mr. Reese as well. He seems a decent wizard who has found himself in a bit of a squeeze."

Neville reached for the application this time giving it a thorough review. While Neville was looking down at the application, Severus pointed to his ring finger. It had taken a puzzled Hermione a couple of seconds to catch on, but once she had she casually informed Neville she and Severus had become engaged the previous evening.

A small smile played across Neville's face as he continued to study every bit of information in front of him and respond to Hermione as well. "Well done you two. Congratulations. I imagine that is the reason Severus sat here as calm as you please while you practically sang the praises of another wizard. You could have shared the good news as soon as I sat down. It would have saved me from nearly shitting myself."

"Really!" Severus remarked a bit sarcastically. "I hope it wouldn't have come down to that. I'd never be able to look at you the same way again." Severus said with a distinct frown. "Our purpose is to discuss Mr. Reese. What can be done for him?"

Before speaking about David Reese, Neville apologized for thinking the worst and had congratulated them on their engagement for a second time.

Hermione sat there shaking her head mumbling about dolts. "The question on the table is if we can do something for David that will be beneficial to the company as well. You've read the file. He is experienced and comes with stellar references. Think about it. We had plans to build our own greenhouse. Why don't we start there? Perhaps you and Severus call him in for a discussion to see if something like that would interest him. If it isn't up his alley, we can say we tried and I will leave it alone. Right now I'm going to see about our floo connections. After which I will be heading down to the Brew Room. Just one little point Neville. Severus and I have dedicated ourselves to each other. The last thing I would do is embarrass him. If it comes out of my mouth in company, he and I have already discussed it. I'll see you both in a bit." She said leaving the room without another word.

"Since you have already pissed off my fiancée, I suggest we get David Reese sorted. It is my belief we should have something positive to tell Hermione when she gets back."

"Agreed," answered Neville sheepishly.

/*/

The morning moved along smoothly. The new hires were taking their cues from Ethan with Luna on her best behavior. Severus who had made several trips to the front to check on things was very pleased with the way Luna and Allen were carrying themselves, but wanted to make one small change. He had a quick word with Neville and Hermione suggesting they allow one full week for training as opposed to the original three days that had been scheduled. The partners were agreeable to the extra two days which Severus relayed to Noah who in turn would address it with Ethan, Allen and Luna.

On his way downstairs to lunch, Noah with Allen in tow stopped by Severus' office to deliver a handful of owl messages and let his superior know that lunch had been ordered in.

/*/

Once more Severus was impressed with his Assistant Manager who seemed to be on top of even the most minute detail. He and Hermione took lunch at the same time as Noah and Allen while Neville decided to wait to have lunch with Luna and Ethan.

Under a Muffliato, Severus informed Hermione of the decision he and Neville had come to regarding David Reese. He would be given two options. One would be to submit a plan to build, oversee and maintain a greenhouse. The other would be to take the position of assistant to Neville with details to be determined. An invitation had been sent out inviting David to interview with the partners on Thursday of this week.

Hermione was pleased. In turn, she told Severus that the floo connections would be completed by end of day Wednesday and they would be able to floo to work on Thursday morning. In a low voice she told Severus she had authorized a floo connection between the cottage and Spinner's End as well.

Severus removed the Muffliato when he realized Noah and Allen had left the room. He also took the opportunity to tell Hermione how well things had gone at the front and how he had given up any thought of trading Luna up for David Reese.

Hermione leaned over to give Severus a quick kiss before wiggling her finger in his face admonishing him to be careful about whom he threatened to trade in.

Severus reached out to grab Hermione's wiggling finger bringing it up to his lips to smugly retort. "We are engaged to be married and I am wearing your ring. You will not be trading me in for anyone. Next. It is your turn to keep an eye on the front. I will be in R&amp;D. I've had a few thoughts on a mixture I would like to try. By the way. We received several congratulatory owl messages. We can review them tonight after dinner. I'll see you in a bit love."

Hermione threw an air kiss at Severus as she headed upstairs to check the front meeting Luna and Neville coming down the stairs as she headed up. "Ethan not going to make use of a free lunch then?" She asked Luna.

"I think I've worn him out. He decided to have a walk for now and maybe a sandwich later on this afternoon."

"Worn him out? That sounds ominous." Hermione replied sharply.

Neville had an idea of what Hermione was thinking and hastily stepped into the conversation. "Have no fear Hermione. Everything went quite well. Luna is having her little joke."

"I hope so." Hermione called back over her shoulder as she continued up the stairs. "I'm fairly certain Severus does not want to hear that his Junior Manager is worn out."

Luna sighed as she put her arm through Neville's. "Does no one in this entire shop other than myself have a sense of humor?"

Neville didn't respond to Luna's comment knowing she might be tossed out on her ear if she didn't settle in. Severus was a much more liberal wizard than he'd ever been in the past, but he did not joke when it came down to the shop being run correctly. Neville simply led Luna to the break room so they could partake of the free lunch.

/*/

The shop was very busy that afternoon leaving Hermione to wonder if half of Wizarding Britain needed supplies that particular day or were simply nosy arses come to see if the rumor was true. It really didn't matter their reason for being in the shop because almost all of them purchased some shop item.

Hermione used the ladies room and was on her way to speak with Neville when she noticed Noah speaking somewhat earnestly to…..Lila Grant. Hermione knew Noah could handle himself and she wasn't needed, but a small, belligerent voice in her head told her she was.

With a lovely smile plastered on her face, Hermione walked the floor seeming oblivious to Lila Grant's presence. She had no intention of interacting with Lila Grant other than waving her ring finger in her face, but the blonde harpy had other ideas. In a voice loud enough for Hermione to hear she asked Noah if she might speak to the shop girl.

A confused Noah glanced quickly around the shop to see if Luna was available. Luna was at the far end of the shop engaged in a conversation with a customer so he turned back to Lila to inform her that Luna was tied up for the moment but could be with her shortly.

Lila looked at Noah as though he had two heads as she gestured in Hermione's direction. "She's not busy. Have her see me now please."

Noah was even more confused until Hermione spoke up. "I believe your customer is referring to me Noah. I am the shop girl she is requesting."

He started to apologize, but Hermione cut him off. "No apology necessary Noah. It is my job to insure our customers are happy. Although I cannot imagine what fault she has found with our Assistant Manager." Hermione replied with something just short of a growl.

"I don't like your attitude." Lila snapped churlishly. "I haven't found any fault with Noah. I simply wanted to have a word. But I would now like to speak with Severus to report your abysmal attitude."

"Severus is busy. Write him a letter if you want to report me." Said Hermione turning to walk away.

"How dare you turn your back on me." Lila said raising her voice which elicited calls of tut tut from several customers. "Noah. I insist you get Severus out here now. This silly little shop girl has insulted her better for the last time in this shop."

/*/

Noah didn't move. At that moment, every argument, every harsh word and every bit of bad behavior between Severus and Hermione made a pattern on Noah's brain. It was suddenly clear they each detested the person whom they felt was getting too close to the person they loved. For Severus it had been the Auror Michael Corner. For Hermione it was Lila Grant who at this moment was trying to goad Hermione into doing something unbecoming. He was loyal to his superiors. There was no way he would get Severus.

/*/

Noah had been on the mark. Hermione had been on her way back to the office in order to end the silly confrontation, but Lila's last words had made her livid. A team of Thestrals couldn't have pulled her from the front at that point.

Moving closer to Lila, Hermione only stopped short when Severus came striding down the aisle rolling his eyes at her as if to say, are you really doing this in the middle of our shop?

Hermione wanted to fight, but not with Severus so she ignored his chastising look. Turning to Noah she quietly told him to lock up after the last customer left, send Allen and Luna home and he and Ethan should wait in their office for her.

With a surreptitious wave of his wand, Severus had cast his second Muffliato of the day before turning to Lila. "I understand there is an issue and you have once again insisted on summoning me Miss Grant. Perhaps you can address whatever it with Lucius as I do not have any intention of listening to your nonsense."

Ignoring his remark about Lucius, Lila answered in a contrite voice. "My apologies for having to send for you Severus, but I would be remiss if I didn't report the abysmal manner in which your shop girl treats customers. She is an ill mannered, undereducated woman who has no business waiting on customers."

Severus gave Hermione a wink before responding to Lila's tirade. "Ill mannered? Undereducated? You have been wrong so many times Miss Grant one would think you'd have learned a lesson by now. This has absolutely nothing to do with service. I believe the reason you feel the need to report Miss Granger is because I am dating her and you want to disparage her in my eyes."

Lila lied looking directly into Severus' face. "I had no idea you were dating her. I was under the impression she was simply a one-off who…."

Severus had had enough. He was not one to entertain a fool. Any fool. Reaching out to Hermione who had stood quietly by all this time, Severus brought her to his side where they faced Lila Grant.

"You insist on calling this witch a shop girl. Let me explain something. This brilliant witch is Hermione Granger, but I think you already know her name. She is far from a shop girl. Not only is she a partner in this shop. She is my fiancée as well. There you have it. Since you are unable to respect boundaries. I will explain in the most simple of terms. You are not welcome in this shop for any reason. We do not want your business. If you walk through our doors in the future, I will have you shown out. You have caused your last bit of trouble between me and my fiancée. Hopefully this concludes any business you think you have with me."

Lila Grant had the decency to blush over the telling off she had received from Severus and turned to the door without another word.

Hermione couldn't resist getting in the last word. "Severus has set the terms. I'm hoping we won't be seeing you here at the shop or half naked at our door in the dead of night. The last time you met me I was nice. Nice ends now."

Then she turned away from Severus to go meet with Noah and Ethan. There were things she wanted to discuss.


	15. Chapter 15

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 14**

Severus had had enough. He was not one to entertain a fool. Any fool. Reaching out to Hermione who had stood quietly by all this time, Severus brought her to his side where they faced Lila Grant.

"You insist on calling this witch a shop girl. Let me explain something. This brilliant witch is Hermione Granger, but I think you already know her name. She is far from a shop girl. Not only is she a partner in this shop. She is my fiancée as well. There you have it. Since you are unable to respect boundaries. I will explain in the most simple of terms. You are not welcome in this shop for any reason. We do not want your business. If you walk through our doors in the future, I will have you shown out. You have caused your last bit of trouble between me and my fiancée. Hopefully this concludes any business you think you have with me."

Lila Grant had the decency to blush over the telling off she had received from Severus and turned to the door without another word.

Hermione couldn't resist getting in the last word. "Severus has set the terms. I'm hoping we won't be seeing you here at the shop or half naked at our door in the dead of night. The last time you met me I was nice. Nice ends now."

Then she turned away from Severus to go meet with Noah and Ethan. There were things she wanted to discuss.

/

**Making The First Move: Chapter 15**

On the way back to her office, Hermione managed to calm herself down and was a vision of serenity as she greeted Noah and Ethan. She had just settled herself in the desk chair when Severus stepped into the room closing the door behind himself. "I apologize for interrupting, but I want to make something very clear regarding Miss Grant. The witch is determined to leave some kind of problem in her wake. This I will not tolerate. Therefore, she is no longer welcome in our establishment. After our conversation, I do not think she will return. However, if she steps through the doors in the future, she is to be asked to leave. Do not touch her or put hands on her in any way. Simply remind her of the conversation she's had with me. Then get back to your duties. If Miss Grant tries to engage any member of our staff in conversation, I want to be notified immediately. Preferably without upsetting any other customers. Hermione may have more to say on the subject. I am advising you of my stance so there won't be any confusion in future. I'll let you get back to your conversation. Thank you." With a quick glance in Hermione's direction, Severus left the room.

Clearing her throat, Hermione followed up on Severus' statement. "I have been working on a small project originally intended for personal use between Severus and myself. However, Miss Grant's behavior has become the catalyst for me to extrapolate a bit more. I now intend for my little device to be used among the partners as well as you the managing staff. You are the first to know even before Severus. Therefore, you will not mention anything I divulge about this matter until such a time I have discussed the finished product with Severus. Is that clear?"

Both Noah and Ethan nodded their understanding.

Reaching into her desk drawer, Hermione pulled out what appeared to be a standard Wonder Wizard Watch. Laying the watch out on the table, Hermione invited Noah and Ethan to pull their chairs closer.

She then continued her explanation.

"I have adjusted this watch so it not only tells time, but will alert a specific person that he or she is needed. As I stated earlier. The watch is currently set for only Severus and I to contact each other. However, with a few more adjustments it will be set so all the partners and yourselves will be able to summon each other as well. I have had this in the works for a while, but the situation this afternoon has made me realize the watch should be extended to all partners and managers as well."

Having missed the entire exchange among Lila Grant, Hermione and Severus, Ethan was a bit behind. He glanced at Noah from the corner of his eye to see if he had any idea of what had happened to cause all this, but Noah had his eyes set firmly on Hermione giving away nothing.

Ethan turned his attention back to Hermione who was still speaking.

"Noah. You are an authorized user of the S L &amp; G Gringotts account. After our meeting, I'll need you to visit The Watch Emporium Shop in Diagon Alley to purchase four additional Wonder Wizard Watches which will be used for the purpose I have stated and get them back to me as soon as possible. I have one additional piece of information I'd like to share as well. We will be inviting an experienced wizard to join our staff. As of now, there are two avenues we might pursue if the gentleman accepts our invitation. Neither of which will impact your current positions in any way. I'm advising you of our intentions with this fellow because the outcome is important to me and I expect your full cooperation where necessary. That's all for now. Noah. Off with you to The Watch Emporium. Ethan. Back out front if you please. Thank you."

The two wizards moved quickly to do as they had been bidden while Hermione continued to examine the item in her hands. She had originally begun converting the watches as a surprise for Severus after her little run in with Michael. Wanting him to be able to contact her immediately and she him if the need arose. Now with the bloody Lila Grant cow nonsense, the watch idea made even more sense.

/*/

For a few seconds Hermione allowed her mind to drift back to the chaos that was the time immediately after the war when escaped Death Eaters still posed a problem to the Wizarding World. Aurors and MLE had to be able to communicate fast and efficiently while out on patrols. To that end she and Harry had invented a pocket device which activated at the touch of a finger. Back then every Auror and MLE Officer was mandated to carry the device on his or her person. That collaboration with Harry had been her last effort before moving away from a career in the Ministry. Once all the Death Eaters had been captured or killed, the device no longer had any use and had been laid aside. By that time, she had been well into her career as a Brewer and Researcher. The watch she now held in her hands was simply a variation on the theme of her and Harry's earlier device.

A knock on her door frame caused Hermione to slip the watch back into her top drawer before looking up to find Noah back at the door.

Holding out a wrapped package, Noah informed Hermione that the floor manager at The Watch Emporium had sent his regards and wondered when he would be seeing the lovely Miss Granger again.

"Cheeky bugger." Hermione mumbled softly. A soft blush appearing on her face.

As soft as she had spoken, Noah had heard her words and glanced down at the floor to hide the smile which had appeared unbidden on his face.

Hermione who didn't miss much had noticed Noah's brief smile. "The proprietor Justin Finch-Fletchley is an old, school friend Mr. Gables. Nothing more."

For a quick moment Hermione cringed as she remembered the several dates she had endured with Justin after rebounding from Severus. He hadn't been a bad date. It was just that he had a fixation with her hair. Where other wizards might have tried to get in her knickers or catch a quick feel of her breast. Justin was only interested in the hair…..on her head. Kissing it. Touching it. Pulling it. Twisting it. By the third date she had backed him off by telling him she was much too busy to date.

Noah didn't want to step in it with Hermione. Clearing his throat, he advised her that he hadn't thought anything of the remark hastily adding he should be getting out to the floor.

With one last small shiver, Hermione nodded in Noah's direction as she unwrapped her package to check the merchandise. Satisfied Justin had sent the exact watches she had previously purchased. She pulled the additional two watches out of her desk draw slipping them into the package with the others.

Hermione planned to work on the watches in the R&amp;D room if it was available. If not, she'd work on the project in her office behind locked doors. It was her intention Severus not see anything until everything was properly together.

As it happened, Severus stopped by her office to inform her he had been asked to a meeting with one of their most prominent clients and would be gone for several hours minimum.

Severus kissed Hermione soundly on the lips slapped her smartly across the arse and hesitated at the door with a cheeky grin plastered across his face. "If you haven't planned anything, let's have a night at Spinner's End."

"Sounds fine. I have several things to sort out. Don't be surprised if you make it there before me."

"Shall I check back here then?" Asked Severus walking back over to the desk.

"No love. That won't be necessary. I'll probably get to the house before you. If I do stay late, I will be sure everything is locked up tight. Besides, I have my wand. No one will be interfering with your lovely fiancée. Nothing to worry about. I was only giving you a heads up." Without looking up, Hermione told Severus to remove the frown from his face.

"Know it all." Severus replied replacing the frown on his face with a smile. "I'll see you at Spinner's End."

"Yes you will my love."

/*/

Hermione worked on her project for thirty or so minutes before taking an obligatory walk around the front to check if things were being done properly. Noah and Ethan had things well in hand so Hermione had peeked in on Neville but found his office empty. Returning to her office, Hermione went back to work on the watches.

She had four watches set up properly with only two more to go when Neville entered the office to inform her that David Reese had agreed to take an interview at 10:00 AM on Thursday.

Neville's announcement pleased Hermione. "That's great Neville. I believe Mr. Reese will be an excellent addition to our shop."

Neville hesitated for a few seconds before questioning something that had been bothering him since he, Hermione and Severus first discussed David Reese. "I hope I'm not out of line here Hermione, but I'm wondering why you are so.. so concerned with this bloke."

Hermione looked thoughtfully at Neville placing her chin on her hands and replying in a very soft voice. "He reminds me of my father."

Neville was at a loss for words. David Reese meant something personal to Hermione and he had overstepped by inquiring. With a stammer, Neville remarked that he should mind his own business. But Hermione smiled telling him not to be stupid. It was just a question.

Neville smiled at his partner as he placed the message from David on the desk. "I'll leave it up to you to tell Severus then. I'll be in my office for a bit then I plan to write up a few recipes down in R&amp;D. I'll see you later."

Her father. Until Neville had asked the question, she herself hadn't realized why she felt so strongly about bringing David Reese onboard. With a swift brush of her hand, Hermione wiped away the one tear which had formed in the corner of her eye. Her father. With a heavy sigh for things lost, she finished up the project and slipped the watches into her purse planning to surprise Severus with them that very night.

/*/

The next time Hermione went out to the front, Luna who had just finished with the last customer in her queue called her over.

"Hi Luna. Did you need me for something?"

Luna got straight to the point. "Ginny stopped in earlier to pick up a herbal blend." Luna gushed excitedly. "She, Harry and Ron want to take you out to celebrate your engagement. Ginny wanted to wait to ask you directly, but I told her you were taking a meeting with Ethan and Noah. What do you think Hermione? Shall we message Ginny back that we will meet them? I haven't spoken to Neville yet because I wanted to speak with you first. I'm sure he won't mind though."

The idea sounded fine to Hermione, but she had a fiancé to think about as well. A fiancé who would not be all that chuffed to spend several hours at a pub surrounded by former students. "Severus and I hadn't planned on going out Luna. We planned to have a quiet dinner tonight. Perhaps we can do it some other time."

"Ginny didn't ask for some other time Hermione." Replied Luna blandly. "She asked about tonight. You and Severus can have dinner together any night."

As Luna had so annoyingly pointed out. She and Severus could have dinner together any night, but that was beside the point. She didn't need Luna making decisions for her. She… The thought was lost as a red headed bundle of energy came striding across the floor to grab her in a hug.

Hermione laughed as Ginny Weasley released her and stepped back to look her up and down. "You don't look any different. I thought engaged witches took on a rosy, red bloom or something. Perhaps old Severus isn't up to handling a wild witch such as yourself." Ginny leaned in to whisper.

Rolling her eyes and taking Ginny by the arm, Hermione led her friend out back to her office. They had put on enough of a display for the customers.

Ginny plopped down in a chair as Hermione sat down behind her desk closing the door with her wand.

"Still handy with the old wand then Hermione? I thought once you left the Ministry you'd toss the bloody thing away in favor of something more delicate."

"As if," responded Hermione with a laugh. "I wouldn't give up my wand any more than you would. This wand is part of me and always will be. Speaking of wands. You haven't had to Bat-Bogey Hex anyone lately. Have you?"

True to form Ginny snapped right back. "That's old news Hermione. Schoolgirl news. My spell of favor is now the Crutiatus and has been for awhile."

Hermione laughed so hard she lost her breath. "Yes. Well. Please don't plan on using your spell of favor around here. I wouldn't want Severus to Sectumsempra your arse."

The two witches giggled like fools for the next several minutes before Hermione brought up the subject of a night out. "I appreciate the invitation, but Severus and I have plans for tonight."

"Oh! Dining with the Minister then?" Asked Ginny waspishly. "Come on Hermione. It's one night. Surely your fiancé will allow you that."

Hermione sighed as she looked into Ginny's devilish blue eyes. "Alright. It will be fun. I'll let Severus know. Where and what time?"

"That's the Hermione Granger I know and love. We're meeting at the Leaky at 8:00. You will not have to pay for anything. Give Severus my congratulations. I'll see you tonight."

"See you tonight then." Hermione answered with a wide smile.

Turning back, Ginny gave her a wink adding that Luna was more excited about the night out than Hermione.

"I noticed that." Hermione replied dryly. "Some things never change. See you later Gin."

/*/

Shortly before the shop closed, Severus returned full of cheer and a handful of special orders. Dropping a chaste kiss on Hermione's forehead, he headed to the men's room. By the time he came back to her office everyone else had left for the night.

"Did you manage to get everything sorted?" Severus asked. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Sit down for a moment." She said gesturing Severus to a chair. "I did get everything sorted, but before we leave I have two matters I'd like to discuss with you."

Nodding, Severus clasped his hands in front of him waiting for Hermione to begin.

Picking up David's return message, Hermione handed it to Severus. "It seems Mr. Reese has accepted our invitation for Thursday morning at 10:00 am. I think tomorrow would be a good day to get our priorities in order. I was thinking we could offer him a position as Neville's Assistant accompanying Neville on the road and such. If that doesn't sit well, we could revisit-the-greenhouse-idea."

Hermione realized the words were just about tumbling out of her mouth. She was anxious about what she next had to tell him.

Severus unclasped his hands and sat ramrod straight. He too realized something else was going on. Hermione was acting as skittish as a hungry Thestral. "The ideas are fine Hermione. But you know that as we have already touched upon them. It will be up to Mr. Reese to accept or reject our ideas. It's that simple. However, this cannot be what is troubling you. You aren't that timid witch. Please stop acting like one. It's annoying." He finished a bit too snappishly for Hermione's taste.

"Well. There you are. Right to the point then." She snapped right back at Severus. "Ginny and Harry have invited me, us out to celebrate our engagement. I've already told Ginny we would join them. What do you think?"

"What do I think?" Asked Severus still feeling churlish. "I think the last place I would choose to be is in the company of a bunch of drunken Neanderthals. Potter excluded. He at least has a modicum of sense. I am your fiancé, not your keeper. I will not attend, but you have accepted the invitation. Go have fun. Not Michael Corner fun or any other wizard fun. Drink, laugh, accept their congratulations and then come home to me." Severus finished softly coming around the desk to pull Hermione into his arms. "Perhaps I will use the time to review The Silver Book. Even the great Severus Snape could do with a few refreshers."

Hermione kissed Severus' chest through his robes. "I am a very lucky witch to have such a thoughtful man. So I will not hex you for bringing up Michael's name. However, in the future, you will not be throwing up names or I may not be this lenient. I have promised to meet Ginny and Harry at 8:00. There is plenty of time for us to get home so I can work some of that jealousy out of you."

Grabbing Hermione by the hand, Severus swung her around to mutter in her ear. "Jealousy my arse. We have conquered that demon. Have we not? I simply do not like you around Neanderthals. You might return home an idiot."

Hermione gave a soft giggle pinching Severus hard on the chest as she slid out of his arms to gather her purse and wand. "Well come on then. Your potential idiot is ready to get to Spinner's End where she might potentially show you a very good time."

With the promise of sex in the air, Severus was more than ready to get home. "In that case. Let's not dawdle any longer. 8:00 pm will be here before we know it."

/*/

Severus landed them in the middle of the long hall and began relieving Hermione of her robes and clothes even as they stumbled towards the bedroom hopelessly entangled. Hermione smiled as Severus literally ripped the knickers off her arse and began his ministrations of her treasure trove of lust. This wildly demonstrative side of her wizard never failed to arouse her. There weren't many who would believe the sexiness of the man even if she was apt to tell them. Which she wasn't.

Severus dragged her mind back to the sex as he growled eager words of love in her ear positioning his arms so they were holding her legs in the air. Hermione let out a soft squeal as Severus pushed into her.

She would be leaving him to his own devices for the next few hours and intended to give him something to think about while she was gone. To that end she reached back, grabbed the headboard and threw her pussy at him like a shameless slag from Knockturn Alley.

Hermione had her fiancé mewling like a baby Kneazle within seconds.

Exactly the way she wanted.


	16. Chapter 16

**All things and characters in the Harry Potter world belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. T. AU. OC's. Language.**

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 15**

Hermione gave a soft giggle pinching Severus hard on the chest as she slid out of his arms to gather her purse and wand. "Well come on then. Your potential idiot is ready to get to Spinner's End where she might potentially show you a very good time."

With the promise of sex in the air, Severus was more than ready to get home. "In that case. Let's not dawdle any longer. 8:00 pm will be here before we know it."

/*/

Severus landed them in the middle of the long hall and began relieving Hermione of her robes and clothes even as they stumbled towards the bedroom hopelessly entangled. Hermione smiled as Severus literally ripped the knickers off her arse and began his ministrations of her treasure trove of lust. This wildly demonstrative side of her wizard never failed to arouse her. There weren't many who would believe the sexiness of the man even if she was apt to tell them. Which she wasn't.

Severus dragged her mind back to the sex as he growled eager words of love in her ear positioning his arms so they were holding her legs in the air. Hermione let out a soft squeal as Severus pushed into her.

She would be leaving him to his own devices for the next few hours and intended to give him something to think about while she was gone. To that end she reached back, grabbed the headboard and threw her pussy at him like a shameless slag from Knockturn Alley.

Hermione had her fiancé mewling like a baby Kneazle within seconds.

Exactly the way she wanted. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

/

**Making The First Move: Chapter 16**

Hermione jumped up at 7:30 hurrying to the bathroom to shower. She was shampooing her hair and humming when Severus plunked his arse down on the toilet.

"You needn't be so enthused about having a night out without me." He remarked waspishly. "One would think I don't take you out. One would also think…"

"Don't even start Severus." Hermione replied in a somewhat cranky tone. "You are welcome to join us. In fact, it is a celebration of our engagement. I insist you get dressed and accompany me out. These are not foolish children waiting to put one over on their miserable professor. These are our friends who for the most part, are happy for us. Therefore, the celebration."

"Hmph," he snorted. "Do tell. Shall I get dressed smelling of your treasure trove of lust? I'm sure it would amuse your friends if I showed up smelling like pussy."

With water running through her hair, Hermione snapped at him. "If you are going to be an idiot about it all, by all means stay home. I want you to come, but I want you to be in a decent mood."

"Haven't you heard? I'm always in a decent mood," said Severus dropping his boxers before stepping into the shower as Hermione stepped out.

Hermione left the bathroom in an enthusiastic mood. Severus had turned his cranky mood around and would be accompanying her. This was just another test. They would have to be around friends of her age and it might as well be now. She loved him and he loved her. Anyone who didn't like it could kiss her backside. Then she began to hum again as she surveyed the closet for something for her and Severus to wear. This time it was _Do The Hippogriff_ by the Weird Sisters. They were going to The Leaky. Dress would be casually informal so she chose a jumper and jeans for the both of them. Black jeans for Severus and blue jeans for herself.

After laying everything out on their bed, Hermione had one foot on the bed putting lotion on her legs when Severus came through wrapped in a towel.

"That is a very enticing position my love," Severus croaked. "Perhaps you should let me apply the lotion. I'll make short work of it."

Hermione laughed but kept applying the lotion. "Not tonight Mr. Snape. What you need to do is see to yourself. I've laid out your clothes. Get your arse dressed. While you're at it, put some of that lovely smelling hair tonic you get at Anthony's in your hair. I want to smell you all night long."

Severus gave her a wide smile as he dropped his towel and searched for boxers and a tee in the underwear drawer Hermione had arranged for him.

"Consider it done love, but don't blame me if the witches fall all over me."

"If they fall all over you, all you need to go is flash your ring at them. You're engaged. They'll get the picture and they won't even need a camera."

Severus laughed while admitting he expected nothing of the sort and they should be going as it was coming up on 8:15.

"I'm ready," said Hermione adjusting her jumper. "Five minutes. I just need to comb my hair."

Severus went to sit in the living room. There hadn't ever been a time in this life or the last that Hermione could tame that hair in five minutes. Ten minutes went by. Then fifteen. Severus finally called out if she wasn't in the living room in the next five minutes he would hex every last hair off her head thereby resolving the problem.

Hermione came through to the living room with hands on her hips. "No need to be an arse Severus. I'm ready. How do I look.?"

Severus looked his witch up and down. Even in jeans and a jumper she looked good. Her hair looked good. Too good for the group of miscreants they were going to see. "You look lovely witch. Shall I keep my wand at the ready? I'm willing you know."

As silly as they were, Severus' words made Hermione's heart skip a beat. He loved her and would always protect her. That she could not deny.

/*/

It was fair to say that even though all her friends were aware Hermione was engaged to marry Severus Snape, they hadn't expected to see him at a pub such as the Leaky Cauldron. The surprise was he didn't look anything like the miserable bat of a wizard they had known at Hogwarts. Long scraggly hair had been changed into a long at the top and neat in the back haircut. It also seemed as though he'd had a youth charm cast upon his face. Several of the witches even thought he looked…..handsome. Most were just amazed to see Hermione come in on his arm.

The night went well. There was congratulations, dancing and drinking. Hermione's finger was a bit sore from having her hand being shown around But a good time was had by all. Several witches had complimented Severus on his new look. Each time Hermione made a mental note because she wanted to know whom she might have to hex in the future. All in all the night had come off without a hitch.

Around 11:00, a slightly inebriated Severus kissed Hermione on the shoulder whispering that it was late and they should be going. She was in total agreement. She and Severus were soon saying their goodnight with Severus suggesting to the room at large they meet again at the Rosen Club. His suggestion met with a rousing response so he and Hermione left the club feeling exhilarated that everything had gone so well.

As they headed towards the Apparition point, Hermione grabbed onto Severus' arm giving him her thoughts on the night. "I love you more than simple words can convey. You were perfect tonight Mr. Snape. I think I'll keep you around."

Pulling them into Apparition, Severus simply grinned. He would share his appreciation when they got home.

Unfortunately for Severus. His plans didn't work out. Hermione washed her face, kissed him on the cheek and slid under the covers leaving him with a very large erection and no place to put it. So he had slid into bed next to Hermione and closed his eyes.

/**/

Wednesday dawned fairly bright for the S L &amp; G employees. Neville and Luna had shared a good night. Noah and his witch had been in the Leaky Cauldron enjoying a night with their bosses. Ethan had spent a quiet night at home with his SO and was well rested.

Over in Devonshire, David Reese was a bit unnerved. He had been invited to Snape, Longbottom, and Granger for Thursday. He wanted a position and theirs was a company he thought would be perfect for him, but he was nervous Severus Snape hadn't looked kindly upon an out of position older wizard. No matter. He was taking the interview and what was to happen would happen.

Neville and Severus would be tied up getting the materials for their presentations ready as Neville would be presenting on Thursday. Severus and Hermione would take the interview with David Reese. On Friday, Severus would be making his presentation. The rest of the week would be challenging, but Hermione didn't think there would be any issues. Noah and Ethan were on point. Even Allen and Luna were coming along nicely. Whether there were issues or not. Hermione expected either Severus or Neville (or both) to stick their heads in to ensure nothing had gone wrong in their absence.

/*/

Wednesday mid-morning, Noah stopped in to advise Hermione that several customers had requested Brewers Masks. Contrary to what it sounded like. A Brewers Mask had nothing to do with brewing. It was in fact, one of the inventions Noah and Ethan had put together and offered for sale the previous week.

Leaning back in her chair, Hermione gave Noah a smug smile. "So. You and Ethan have become entrepreneurs with a fan base then? Nicely done."

A red faced Noah thanked Hermione before proceeding with what he had to say. "We have briefly discussed being allowed to sell our products through the shop. What wasn't discussed was how often we would be able to do it. Ethan and I are hoping to sell weekly if not daily. There won't be any problem with available product as Ethan and I have quite a bit of stock on hand. All we need now is the blessings of the partners."

Hermione gestured for Noah to have a seat pulling open a drawer to pull out several pieces of parchment which she placed on the desk in front of Noah. "Do not underestimate your superiors. Neville, Severus and I have discussed this at length. You and Ethan are authorized to sell your products whenever you like. We were only waiting for you to decide how you wanted to proceed. Severus has done a thorough study of where best to place your products for maximum exposure. Because you will be selling them through the shop, the only thing left is to set an agreement as to what percentage of your sales goes to SL&amp;G. Severus has suggested 1% of your sales. He is offering you a wonderful opportunity as other shops might ask for up to 15%. If you and Ethan are agreeable, all that is left is to sign a few parchments which will allow you to stock our shelves with your products. If this is acceptable to you, we can set everything up in the shop registers this evening after the shop closes."

Noah was mightily chuffed. "Ethan and I will be in your office at 6:01 to sign the parchment and help get everything set up. Thank you Hermione. For giving us a chance. We'll see you later."

"You're welcome."

Severus came through the door seconds after Noah left the room with files, parchment and folders in his hand. "I've been with Neville. Our presentations are in order. Is there anything you need before I head down to the Brewing Room?"

"Actually, there is one point I'd like to discuss. Noah and Ethan have requested that they be allowed to sell their products as part of shop stores. Since we have already discussed this. I have given him our blessings and asked that he and Ethan make themselves available tonight after work to sign the necessary parchment. I would like you and Neville to be here. Please pass the message on to Neville. And if you would. Please suggest to Neville that he send Luna home. Partners only."

Severus gave Hermione a slight roll of the eyes and a nod of his head as he headed back towards Neville's office without commenting on why she didn't do it herself.

Hermione knew exactly what Severus was thinking and could not refrain from giving a soft giggle. Let her wizard deal with telling Neville he had to send Luna home.

Five minutes later Severus passed back by Hermione's door curtly telling her that he and Neville would be in her office at 6:00.

Between giggles Hermione managed to call out. "Thank you love." She was able to hear Severus' grunt all the way down the hall.

/*/

The meeting went off at several minutes past 6:00. Luna and Allen were gone and all interested parties were in Hermione's office going over pertinent parchment. It didn't take Noah and Ethan long to sign on the dotted line. By 6:30, Noah and Ethan's products had been issued permanent space on the shelves of the shop making for two ecstatic wizards.

The partners were impressed with their managers yet again when Noah and Ethan asked permission to stock their space after the meeting. A request that was immediately granted.

An amazed Neville offered his assistance while Severus asked to examine the products before they were put on the shelf. "Hermione has used your products and has nothing but praise. However, I would like to see the packaging. Success is sometimes all in the presentation you know. We know your current customer base is made up of younger witches. Perhaps with a tweak, we could interest older witches as well. Lead on Mr. Gables. Mr. White. Show us what you have."

Gesturing for Hermione to join them, the two wizards followed Noah and Ethan into their office.

The two wizards definitely had their shite in order. With one quick swish of his wand, Noah produced what looked to be a few months supply of product. Severus couldn't do more than shake his head. These wizards were going up in his estimation with each passing moment. Moving quickly to the cabinet, Severus, Hermione and Neville marveled at the quality of the wrappings.

The only comment that came out of Severus' mouth was they should adjust the wording from _for young skin _to _for all skin types_. "You are now entrepreneurs. You must make your products appeal to the widest base possible. If you like, I can adjust the labeling with a simple swish of my wand."

Noah and Ethan could barely contain their enthusiasm. "That would be most welcome Severus," offered an ebullient Noah.

Five minutes later, all the labels had been adjusted and the product was ready to be placed on the shelf.

Thinking outside the box, Hermione volunteered herself and perhaps Luna to do demonstrations on the witches who came through on Saturday morning giving them a first hand look on how the products worked.

Severus who had every intention of keeping his witch in bed on Saturday morning shuffled his feet and mumbled unkind things about the woman he loved, but had immediately fixed his face when Hermione gave him a glare.

"Everything alright love,?" Hermione asked knowingly.

"Yes. Of course. My mind went to other places for a moment."

Hermione gave Severus a sly wink and went back to explaining her plan to have a demonstration. It was a good plan as well as a good business decision.

/*/

After Noah and Ethan had left for the night, Hermione had several things she wanted to relay since Neville and Severus would be leaving quite early to attend the Brewers Conference. She reminded Neville that the floo was all set up so he and Luna would be able to floo in Thursday morning. Additionally, she told him she would be making The Silver Book available for review Friday after close of business. She also reminded Severus he would have to be back at the shop by 10:00 to interview David Reese. Lastly she reminded both partners that Luna and Allen's probation would be over on Friday and they would have to discuss what they thought about each candidate moving forward in the shop.

A small frown had appeared on Neville's face but Hermione quickly assured him that both Allen and Luna had done well. She felt badly about bringing up the probation suggesting there wasn't any need to wait for Friday. They could voice their opinions right then.

It was a unanimous decision that Allen and Luna had held up their ends and would be fully instated employees as of Monday morning. Neville had nodded in appreciation. He definitely didn't want to have to tell Luna she hadn't made the grade.

With that, the meeting was over. Severus told Neville he and Hermione would lock up so he could head home. As they checked the wards, Severus advised Hermione that no matter what had been said that night. If Luna tried using her oppressive tactics on her colleagues, he would boot her out the door.

Hermione put her arm around Severus' waist assuring him if Luna acted up, she would help him boot her out the door adding that she was hungry and wanted to stop by The Golden Dragon for some takeout so they should get going.

Severus had one more thing he needed to tidy up so he told Hermione to go place the order and he would be right behind her. Hermione was hungry so she gave Severus a quick peck on the cheek and Apparated to The Golden Dragon.

The restaurant wasn't very crowded leaving Hermione third in the queue. While she waited, Hermione was mentally going over the days happenings and what her day on Thursday looked like when someone stepped into the queue behind her. Hermione's train of thought suddenly turned to rude people. The bloody git behind her was just about on her heels. She shifted her body and the person behind her shifted his body. With her temper beginning to flare over the rudeness, Hermione turned around to find herself facing the still ugly Millicent Bullstrode.

At first glance, Hermione's first thought was to invite the pit faced Auror to her demonstration on Saturday thinking perhaps she could help remove some of the ugly.

"So," said Millicent in a surly voice getting in Hermione's face. "You get to live your life while Corner is ruined and shunned by everyone. You may have gotten away with it, but you better watch yourself because I intend to be on your arse from here on out. You're a filthy tart who…."

Before a furious Hermione could respond, Severus was beside them having heard every cutting word Millicent had said to Hermione. Leaning into Millicent, Severus read the Auror the Snape riot act. "So you think to intimidate my fiancée." Severus growled in a voice low enough not to be heard by others. "Which is hard in itself. Because you think she is the cause of Corner's problems. If my information is correct, Michael Corner laid you out one time. From there you think to be his protector. Think again. If the slimy bastard is feeling all hard done by, tell him to come see me. I'll straighten his arse out once and for all. As for you. If I hear of you approaching Hermione again, I'll report you to Potter so fast you'll be looking for your career in a mirror. Now get the fuck away from my fiancée."

With a face as bright red as a berry, Millicent glared at her former House master but had hurriedly backed away leaving the restaurant without another word.

Severus pushed a small piece of hair away from Hermione's forehead as the irate witch stepped up to the counter to place their order but not before mumbling bloody Slytherin troll under her breath.

As he stood there studying Hermione's rigid back, Severus couldn't help but think that he would have to keep an eye out for Bullstrode. She may have been cowed at the moment, but he knew her mentality as well as her attitude. She would approach Hermione again.

At that moment, Hermione appeared by his side spitting fury. "So the lovely Miss Bullstrode thinks to intimidate me. We'll just see about that. This isn't Hogwarts and she doesn't have Dolores Umbridge backing her. Now let's go home. I hate cold Chinese."

It wasn't the proper moment to smile, but Severus smiled to himself anyway as he followed Hermione out the door. His last thought before Apparition was that Millicent Bullstrode might just want to stay away from his feisty fiancée.


	17. Chapter 17

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 16**

With a face as bright red as a berry, Millicent glared at her former House master but had hurriedly backed away leaving the restaurant without another word.

Severus pushed a small piece of hair away from Hermione's forehead as the irate witch stepped up to the counter to place their order but not before mumbling bloody Slytherin troll under her breath.

As he stood there studying Hermione's rigid back, Severus couldn't help but think that he would have to keep an eye out for Bullstrode. She may have been cowed at the moment, but he knew her mentality as well as her attitude. She would approach Hermione again.

At that moment, Hermione appeared by his side spitting fury. "So the lovely Miss Bullstrode thinks to intimidate me. We'll just see about that. This isn't Hogwarts and she doesn't have Dolores Umbridge backing her. Now let's go home. I hate cold Chinese."

It wasn't the proper moment to smile, but Severus smiled to himself anyway as he followed Hermione out the door. His last thought before Apparition was that Millicent Bullstrode might just want to stay away from his feisty fiancée.

/

**A/N: **Forgive me dear readers. I've never been good at writing smut. Use your imagination. How cheeky is that?

**Making The First Move: Chapter 17**

Hermione headed directly for the kitchen when they landed at Spinners End, but Severus suggested she remove her robes and get comfortable before sitting down to eat.

Hermione glared at him as she continued to chew on the chicken wing she had grabbed from the bag. "I'm aggravated and I'm hungry or I'm hungry and aggravated. You choose. I just want to eat. Sitting, standing or laid out. It doesn't matter. So please stop talking and sit down." She sniped unbuttoning her robes and stepping out of them.

Severus who had been in the process of putting a plate in front of himself and one in front of Hermione stopped what he was doing to sit and face Hermione. Looking directly into her eyes he spoke his piece before serving out the food. "If all I'm going to get this evening is the sharp side of your tongue, I suggest you refrain from speaking. I would rather the silence than your biting, sarcastic remarks. Just say the word and I will leave you alone to wallow in….. What is it you are wallowing in? You had a run in with a foul creature. You've had run ins with that sort before. Please do not let it spoil our night."

Hermione gave Severus a small smile accompanied by a great sigh as she dropped the chicken wing onto her plate and reached out to take his hand. "I'm sorry love. I'm being a total troll. I guess I'm more angry at myself than at that creature who is passing herself as a witch. I do feel a bit guilty that I'm living my life unencumbered while Michael Corner has become something of a pariah."

"Stop right there Hermione." Severus warned her. "It's enough. We have discussed this ad nauseam. Michael Corner chose to do what he wanted to do and is suffering the consequences. You know this. I insist you not spend another moment thinking about Millicent Bullstrode or Michael Corner. Let's eat while our food is still hot. I despise cold Chinese."

"Really?" Remarked Hermione in a soft growl. "Aren't you the wizard who despised _any_ Chinese before we began dating? It would seem I have helped enrich your palate Mr. Snape. Be grateful." Finally letting go of his hand. Hermione gave him a saucy wink before picking up her half eaten chicken wing.

During the meal, Hermione questioned whether Severus really meant what he said about meeting their friends at The Rosen Club to which he had cheekily replied it would be the highlight of his life. His response garnered him a fierce glare from Hermione who opened her mouth to tell him off about offering invitations he had no intention of seeing through. However, before she could get an entire sentence out. Severus had risen from his chair to kiss her lips assuring her he had meant every word. They could have a night out at The Rosen Club any time she wished.

As Severus moved his lips up and down the crook of her neck, Hermione leaned in to whisper how much she loved him while softly adding, when you aren't being a dick.

Severus nipped Hermione's neck before stepping back to pull her into his arms. With a soft laugh he had reserved for her in the privacy of their homes, Severus taunted her as he ran his hands through her hair. "That was a very unkind thing to say witch. I believe you are overtired and need your rest. Come with me and I will show you just what a dick can do."

Grabbing Severus around the waist, Hermione glanced up at him showing a very wide grin as she cheeked one word back at him. "Semantics."

/*/

"Semantics my arse." Quipped an amused Severus. "We shall see love. We shall see."

Hermione had caught a small case of the giggles which made it almost impossible for Severus to relieve her of her clothes manually. Never one to be thwarted by something as small as a squirming fiancée. Severus made short work of both sets of clothes with a well place removal spell.

For someone who couldn't compose herself a few seconds earlier, Hermione became very serious as their bare bodies came together and Severus wrapped her in his arms. Severus' touch never failed to warm her entire body and make her moist between the legs. It obviously worked the same way for him as she could feel his drops of pre cum moisture dripping onto her leg.

The laughter and joking was over as Severus ran his hands from Hermione's breasts down her stomach to the split between her legs. Laying with his dick and scrotum pressed tight against her thigh, Severus ran two fingers from her treasure trove of lust to her clit and back. With hooded eyes of desire he watched as Hermione spread her free leg as far as it would go bending it and allowing it to fall to the side so she was at her widest.

"Oh Se-ver-us." She cried out passionately enunciating each syllable. "You make me feel so bloody sexy. Make me cum. Please love. Make me cum right now."

Hermione's cries of passion inflamed Severus as no witch ever had. He loved this witch and would do anything in his power to keep her wanting him. With one last flick of her clit, he quickly moved himself between her legs. Going up on his knees, Severus gazed into Hermione's eyes as he pulled her legs around his back telling her how she made him feel. Then grabbing her hips to steady himself he slowly pushed his way into the pussy that would forever be his.

Reacting as though her body had gone into a spasm, Hermione grabbed the sheet for leverage as she tried to buck up to meet Severus' thrusts. But his hands on her hips only allowed for a small degree of movement which really hadn't mattered as the beginnings of her orgasm began to work through her body. As her climax approached, Hermione let go of the sheet grabbing Severus wherever she could reach and hung on as the waves of pleasure coursed through her body. Hermione was panting her ecstasy.

As his own orgasm began creeping through his body, Severus leaned down to capture Hermione's lips with his letting out a soft moan and a mumbled statement. "You are bloody incredible." Giving a few last thrusts, he slumped down on Hermione.

Hermione was breathing heavily as she turned her head to kiss Severus on the ear, cheek and neck. They laid in that position for several minutes until Hermione asked Severus to get to his side of the bed if he wanted her alive to have sex in the future.

With a grunt, Severus rolled off Hermione and plopped down on his back. Reaching out for Hermione's hand which he brought to his lips, Severus thanked her for accepting his attentions and intentions. "I am not one to be dramatic, but your love and your body have made me realize how close I came to losing it all. I am not a patient man, but in this case I am truly glad to have bided my time. I love you Hermione and I will not let anything or anyone come between us."

Severus' words and manner inflamed Hermione to the point she kissed him on the shoulder, lifted herself off the bed to straddle him and whispered he had inflamed her by words alone. Then, pushing herself down on Severus' rigid manhood. Hermione rode her wizard into another orgasm.

As they lay panting on the soiled sheets, Severus rose up on his elbow to gaze at Hermione. "I would like us to seriously begin thinking about setting a Bonding date." That was all he said before lying back down and closing his eyes.

Severus' words had come out of nowhere. Hermione adjusted herself so she could lay her head on Severus' shoulder and for several seconds she was silent which caused Severus a bit of consternation. A few wayward thoughts crossed his mind before Hermione broke her silence with a soft sob.

"Are you crying?" Asked Severus sounding concerned.

"No."

"Well it sounds suspiciously like you are crying," replied Severus crooking his neck to see Hermione's face.

"Maybe I am sobbing just a bit," replied Hermione looking back at him "It's a tad bit emotional to have you take the first step to our wedding. I imagined you would want to hold on to the solitary portion of your life for as long as possible."

"We are together Hermione." Severus replied with a slightly sharp edge in his voice. "I do not have a solitary portion of my life any longer. And of that I am glad. Remaining single or solitary as you call it is not what I envision. I have reached a point where I want us to be together in our own home every night. I don't need a separate abode. I don't want a separate abode. I want you with me….forever."

Hermione wiped away a few stray tears which had formed before pulling Severus' face two inches from her own and planting a passionate kiss on his lips. "Consider me schooled Mr. Snape." She replied after breaking the kiss. "However, lying in the bed smelling of sex is not where I want to be when we discuss our future. You have your conference scheduled for tomorrow and Friday. I promised to hold demonstrations for the Brewers Masks on Saturday morning. Why don't we plan to discuss a wedding date and the accompanying wedding plans Saturday evening?" Giving Severus another kiss. This time a quick brush across his lips. Hermione left the bed to wash up.

"Are you going to wash up? She called out from the bathroom. "I'll clean the bed while you are in the bathroom. Although I love your liquids all over me, sleeping on them is another thing entirely."

"Hmph," grunted Severus. "If you would cease talking and wash that lovely arse, I could get in there, wash up and be back in bed with the hope of getting at least a modicum of sleep. And you would do well to remember it is not my liquids alone on this bed."

Hermione came through from the bathroom summoning a nightdress from the drawer as she came.

Responding to Severus' last remark, Hermione had remarks of her own "Your liquids. My liquids. In my estimation they seem to wet our bed evenly. Get your arse up Mr. Sticky. It is your turn." And with a laugh on her lips, she turned her wand towards the heavily soiled bed calling out a Tergeo. "Your freshly clean bed awaits your return. I feel like listening to a bit of music. I know you don't really care for the discordant sounds, but may I turn on my Muggle contraption if I keep the volume very low? A bit of classical music will soothe our souls."

"If you must," grumbled Severus before closing the bathroom door. To himself Severus mumbled he could do with a bit of Mozart, Beethoven or Haydn.

/*/

Severus was in and out of the bathroom in ten minutes. He entered the room to the soft strains of Beethoven and the even softer breathing of his now sleeping witch. Kissing Hermione softly on her back, a nude Severus slipped in beside her immediately pulling her to him. He enjoyed a short bit of the music before he too fell into the land of slumber.

/**/

Thursday morning Severus had a piece of toast and tea with Hermione telling her he planned to floo in before her to ensure the floo connection had been set up correctly and would see her at the shop. He leaned over to place a kiss on a yawning Hermione who told him she would be along shortly adding if he had to leave for the conference before she got there he should remember their appointment with David Reese at 10:00.

"I have not forgotten our appointment. In fact, I plan to sign in at the Conference Center, do a bit of meet and greet then come directly back to the shop. Expect me by 9:50 at the latest. I'll see you in a bit or I'll see you a little later. I have put together an outline for our appointment with Mr. Reese which I will leave on your desk. Finish your tea and toast and come along."

"For Merlin's sake Severus." Hermione grumbled summoning her wand to clear the breakfast remains away. "Stop being so rigid. I know how to get ready for work. I told you I would see you in a bit. And I will."

Severus did nothing more than grunt before stepping into the floo calling out Snape, Longbottom &amp; Granger.

/*/

Severus needn't have worried. Hermione who was no more than ten minutes behind him had come through the office like a whirlwind checking if things were in order.

Severus watched his witch as she rifled through papers and files on his desk and her own. "Please slow down Hermione. Everything in order. If you will come over here, this rigid wizard wants to kiss you goodbye so he can get on his way."

"Alright! Alright! Rigid may not have been a very nice word." She said sidling up to Severus. "Just give me my kiss and be on your way. I want to experience just how quickly something will go wrong without you and Neville here to keep us afloat."

Severus pulled Hermione into an embrace with his hands planted firmly on her arse poised to give her a randy kiss when Neville appeared at the doorway looking down at the papers in his hand. He had blushed magenta when he realized he had interrupted his partners in a passionate embrace. Turning on his heel, Neville called back over his shoulder. "Sorry for the interruption. I'll see you at the Conference Center Severus. Have a good day Hermione."

Severus took his kiss before stepping back to tell Hermione she shouldn't take personal liberties with him where Neville might see as it made the man jittery all day.

Hermione responded by giving Severus a sharp pinch on the arm as she defended herself. "Thank you for the caution Mr. Snape. I shall keep my kisses to a minimum and should you feel the need to kiss someone while we are here. You can kiss Neville. That will either cure or kill him. I'll see you soon. Please try to get back here before 9:50. I am of the mind David is a punctual wizard. I do not want to keep him waiting."

Severus gave Hermione one last kiss on the forehead before heading out to the conference. "I will do my best to be here by 9:30. If I'm not, take the interview yourself. David Reese is just like any other applicant we've interviewed. I'll see you in a bit."

Hermione watched Severus' back as he made his way through the front stopping briefly to speak to Noah. Whispering softly to herself, Hermione remarked she wasn't shy about seeing David. She just hadn't ever interviewed someone so like her father. A sudden giggle escaped her lips as she remembered the age difference between herself and Severus. Talk about your father figure she had mumbled good naturedly surreptitiously looking around to ensure no one else had heard her somewhat disparaging remark.

Shortly after 9:00, Luna wandered into Hermione's office to thank her for setting up a floo connection to Neville's flat. Hermione waved off the thanks telling Luna it was for the good of the business. However, Luna's comment reminded Hermione she hadn't discussed her little watch project with Severus. Luna was still talking when Hermione tuned back in. Something about coming in Saturday morning to help with the Brewers Masks demonstration.

Damn, thought Hermione. I really have become quite forgetful. To Luna she said. "I think it will be fun. I'd like to start at 9:00 am and go until noon if there is enough customer interest. What do you think about pitching the Masks to the younger wizards who come through. We would play it up as a gift for their witch. What do you think?"

"I think that's bloody brilliant Hermione," replied Luna excitedly waving her arms around."

"Wonderful," said Hermione with a very slight grimace hoping she hadn't opened a can of worms she wouldn't be able to close. "We'll discuss this more on Saturday morning. Right now Noah is trying to get my attention. Why don't you go assist Allen and Ethan?"

As Luna left the office, Hermione stood to greet Noah who had come to announce that David Reese was waiting to see her.

Hermione asked Noah to show David to the conference room, offer him refreshments and tell him she would be there shortly.

"Will do Hermione," replied Noah with a smile. "Is David the older wizard you intend to invite into the company?"

"He is Noah. You are right in one. The partners and I think Mr. Reese would make an excellent addition to the company. Hopefully, he will be interested. Please. Go show him to the conference room. It's bad form to keep an applicant waiting. Even if he is very early." Hermione ended with a brief smile.

Just as Hermione had irritably muttered her third shite, Severus came through the back door removing his outer cloak and picking up his outline from Hermione's desk. "Sorry if I'm a bit late love. I was hard pressed to get away. Some of the elder Brewers do not know when to stop talking. Has Mr. Reese arrived?"

"Yes Severus. Mr. Reese has indeed arrived. He is settled in the conference room and by now should have been offered refreshment. I've read the outline. It is brilliant. David should be amenable to either option. But we shall see. Are we ready love?

"We are ready. Let's get this done as I would like to get back to the conference as soon as possible."

Severus led the way with Hermione close at his heels.

/*/

David Reese stood as Hermione and Severus entered the conference room stretching out his hand first to Severus then to Hermione. He also gave a slight nod as he shook Hermione's hand.

From there, they got right down to business with Severus giving a short explanation of how David had come to be invited to apply for a position. David listened with rapt attention turning several times to give Hermione a warm smile. Hermione who felt a bit embarrassed by the smiles felt her cheeks get warm. She hadn't expected Severus to reveal how much of a hand she had in getting David to S L &amp; G.

Severus explained a bit about the company before handing David a page which outlined the two options, suggesting to David he take time to study both after which he could accept either offer or reject both without any bad feelings.

After being handed the piece of paper, David offered his sincere thanks for even being considered as Noah spoke very highly of the partners as well as the business.

Hermione and Severus excused themselves to let David have some private time to study the offers. Once outside the room, Severus called attention to the time telling Hermione if she didn't mind, he wanted to get back to the conference.

Hermione sighed. She did mind that Severus wanted to leave, but she understood his position. The Brewers Conference had been on his calendar for ages while this meeting with David Reese had not.

"You've had this conference planned for a while," replied Hermione carefully. "I think you should get back to your colleagues. I will get David sorted and have an answer for you by the time you return this evening. Go enjoy your time with your peers. I also expect there will be invitations to have dinner and such. Do not turn the invitations down just to get back here. We will be fine. If you run late, I'll see you at the cottage. Go freshen up and get back to the Conference Center. I'll see you later."

"Thank you love," said Severus reaching for his outer robes. "I'll send an owl if I find I'm going to be overly late. Please give David my excuses."

Before going back to the conference room, Hermione took a turn around the front and was pleased to see a small queue at each of the registers while Noah assisted one of their more prominent customers. Noah crooked his neck silently inquiring if she needed something. Quickly shaking her head, Hermione turned around and headed back to continue the interview with David.

/*/

Once again David stood when Hermione entered the room and remained standing until she was seated. Old school charm, she thought. Just like her dad. Hermione opened the discussion by asking David what he thought of the positions. And he had been open and honest with his answer.

"Both offers are enticing Hermione. However…"

Shite was the first word to come to Hermione's mind. He isn't interested.

"However," continued David. "If you don't think me too forward, I would like to offer an opinion." And for the next thirty or so minutes David did just that. He offered his insight and opinions. At the end of his explanation he apologized for talking so long.

Hermione assured David he hadn't been speaking for all that long. She also assured him he had brought out some excellent points. Together they went over the line items of each position incorporating them into one single position. The result was a position which would be a win for all involved.

Hermione was very pleased with what she and David had accomplished asking if he was willing to take the position as it now stood.

"It would be my distinct pleasure to accept the position as it now stands." David replied with a smile. "I understand you will need to discuss the changes with your partners, but I am onboard if all is acceptable to them."

"Thank you David." Hermione said reaching out to shake his hand to seal the deal. "I'm sure Severus and Neville especially will be more than pleased with our decisions. If it is convenient to you, I would like to set you an appointment with Severus and Neville for tomorrow evening at 6:30 so they can discuss terms and other matters with you. The other partners and myself appreciate you taking this interview. Hopefully, we will work together for a very long time."

As Hermione stood, so did David.

"We shall see you Friday evening. Have a great afternoon. I'll walk you out."

Noah nodded as David and Hermione made their way to the front door, but was professional enough not to comment on the reason David was in the shop. Noah hoped David would accept a position. Not only because he was a friend of his father's, but because David was a deserving wizard who had been handed a bad break and deserved better.

David nodded back at Noah before wishing Hermione a pleasant afternoon and heading out the door.

Hermione stopped by Noah's station where he was finishing up with a new customer to have him come to her office in ten minutes.

Noah hoped it was good news for David answering Hermione with the swift reply. "I will be there directly Hermione."

Hermione used the ten minutes to have a quick cup of tea and a few bites of a biscuit. For some reason, the interview had left her hungry with a parched throat.

As she sat behind her desk waiting for Noah. An unexpected pang of loneliness overcame her. She hoped Severus wouldn't be too late getting to the cottage.

Noah appeared at her door just as she was chastising herself for being such a silly twit.


	18. Chapter 18

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 17**

Noah nodded as David and Hermione made their way to the front door, but was professional enough not to comment on the reason David was in the shop. Noah hoped David would accept a position. Not only because he was a friend of his father's, but because David was a deserving wizard who had been handed a bad break and deserved better.

David nodded back at Noah before wishing Hermione a pleasant afternoon and heading out the door.

Hermione stopped by Noah's station where he was finishing up with a new customer to have him come to her office in ten minutes.

Noah hoped it was good news for David answering Hermione with the swift reply. "I will be there directly Hermione."

Hermione used the ten minutes to have a quick cup of tea and a few bites of a biscuit. For some reason, the interview had left her hungry with a parched throat.

As she sat behind her desk waiting for Noah. An unexpected pang of loneliness overcame her. She hoped Severus wouldn't be too late getting to the cottage.

Noah appeared at her door just as she was chastising herself for being such a silly twit.

/

**Making The First Move: Chapter 18**

It was coming up on lunch break so Hermione wanted to get her little talk with Noah done and over. Gesturing for Noah to take a seat she went right into her explanation.

"Thank you for coming Mr. Gables. I imagine you are aware of the fact the partners and I have asked David Reese to become part of the company."

"I am aware," answered Noah interrupting Hermione.

"Good." Hermione remarked not waiting for Noah to say anything further. "When I mentioned a new addition to the company. I also mentioned I would expect all hands on deck to get him acclimated. It seems that the time has come. We will have a firm answer by Friday evening on whether Mr. Reese will be joining us or not. I, am more than sure David's answer will be yes. Since you plan to be here Friday evening reviewing The Silver Book, I ask you to start then. I will leave it up to you to take David on a tour of the facility including his office which will be located within Neville's current office. Even though we have not stipulated a particular location for our future greenhouse, I suggest you take David out back as well. I believe he will have ideas on exactly where the greenhouse should be placed if it is his choice to take that position. Do you have any questions?"

A beaming Noah told Hermione he understood perfectly as he stood to get back to the front. Noah also mentioned how much he appreciated Hermione giving up her Saturday morning to hold the demonstration of his and Ethan's products. Then he had headed to the front.

/*/

Earlier that morning, Hermione had had a thought about a new potion, but needed to spend a bit of time in R&amp;D to get it straight in her head. Before going downstairs she made a cursory walk through the front knowing Severus would be a bloody basket case if he thought there wasn't an eye being kept on the staff. No matter how cursory.

As always, Noah and Ethan had everything under control. Hermione was even more pleased to hear one of the customers inquiring about the demonstration on Saturday. The comment reminded Hermione she should get in touch with Ginny, Hannah and Angelina to have them attend the demonstration and bring friends. For Allen and Noah's sake, Hermione wanted a big turnout on Saturday.

Continuing on her way, Hermione made it to R&amp;D and pulled out some previous notes. Within five minutes she was immersed in her research.

When Hermione next looked up she was amazed to find it was coming up on 4:00. She had pinned down every ingredient for the potion she planned to brew, but she hadn't kept an eye on anything else. Hurrying upstairs she found an owl message from Neville checking on things as well as one from Severus checking in and advising her he would be having dinner with colleagues at Nocturne a favored wizard dining spot in north London. His message had gone on to say he would try not to be too late.

With a huge sigh, Hermione plopped down in her chair rereading Severus' message. How fucking stupid. She wanted Severus to enjoy his night out, but she wanted him home with her. She had become her mother. Pushing her thoughts aside, Hermione took that moment to owl Ginny, Hannah and Angelina. She didn't want to lose focus simply because her man was spending the night away.

What a bleeding wimp I've become she thought as she carried the messages to the Owl Mailroom. Pushing a few wisps of hair off her face, Hermione let out a sigh of…of. Even she didn't know why she was sighing.

Clapping her hands together as though it would relieve her doldrums, Hermione headed towards Neville's office to prepare a space for David. With the help of her little used wand she had the area looking as though it had originally been built for two wizards in a short amount of time. Another quick swish of her wand placed all the necessaries David would need to perform his job.

With a bit of time to spare, Hermione went back to her office to look over the Wonder Wizard Watches which were all set to go. All she had to do was speak to Severus about putting them into use.

As Hermione sat there fingering the watches she was reminded of the time McGonagall trusted her with a Time Turner. More errant thoughts continued to pass through her mind. What she wouldn't give to have a Time Turner now. There were so many things she would do. As much as she hated thinking about it. She, Harry and the rest were the reason Time Turners no longer existed. Then she realized that particular thought wasn't precisely true. There was at least one Time Turner still in existence in the Hall of Mysteries which was located within the Department of Mysteries. Michael Corner had shared that bit of information.

Then, like a sudden summer shower. Hermione felt forming in the corner of her eyes. She let five or six tears fall before hastily transfiguring a small piece of parchment into a handkerchief. What the fuck? I'm sitting in the middle of my office with tears running down my face. This is not me. I definitely need more sleep. Using a quick spurt of mist from the end of her wand, Hermione freshened her face just as Neville showed up at her door.

"Everything alright then Hermione?" He asked barely slowing down. "I've just stopped by…."

"You've just stopped by to make sure we haven't burned down the shop," laughed Hermione. "We are intact Mr. Longbottom. You may tell Severus the same."

A grinning Neville walked back to her door to impart a few words of wisdom. "The day has obviously gone well. There aren't any burning embers to be seen anywhere. I am on my way back to meet the group of Brewers with whom Severus and I will be breaking bread this evening. Severus knew he would catch a load of shite if he stopped in so he sent me. Noah and Ethan are in their office, but Allen and Luna have already gone. Lock up tight. I'll speak to you in the morning."

"Have a good night Neville. See you in the morning."

The day was over and it was time for her to get home. She stopped in to wish Allen and Noah a good night and was surprised when Noah handed her an owl message.

Noah couldn't quite meet her eye, but held out an envelope nonetheless. "This message arrived while you were at your desk. However, you were preoccupied so I decided to hold onto it until you were….. Until now I guess."

Allen kept his head down feeling as though there was more to it than what was being said. A something that didn't concern him.

Hermione gave Noah an embarrassed smile as she took the envelope from his hand. "Thank you for being you Noah. I'm leaving now. I'll see you both in the morning."

Noah gave a nod while Ethan finally looked up in order to wish his superior a proper good night.

/*/

Hermione put away her purse, laid her wand on the table and poured herself a white wine even before removing her robes. As she settled back on the couch she opened the owl from Ginny and had spit out a mouthful of wine at the first sentence.

_Witch,_

_I hope you aren't implying I need some kind of beauty help. I'll have you know I'm the same gorgeous redhead I've always been. There are wizards who will attest to this. With that being said. The ladies and I will definitely stop by on Saturday to support your efforts. I wouldn't say no to a few free samples (insert a giggle here). _

_I realize you are rarely free these days, but if you can get away, meet me at The Attic in Wiltshire. Pompous place with pompous patrons, but Blaise likes it and I go where he goes. We will be there by 9:00. If you must, bring Severus. I'm sure he and Blaise will have loads to talk about. I hope you recognize bullshite when you read it. Seriously though. You and Severus meet us. We'll have a ball._

_Gin_

After summoning her wand to clean up the spill, Hermione was still smiling as she sent a quick note back to Ginny.

_Gin,_

_Your message gave me a right, nice laugh. Still the wise arse. I'm on my own this evening and might just take you up on your invitation. Depends on how I'm feeling after my shower. You and Blaise? I'll discuss this more when I see you, but how did you manage to tame the wolf? Anyway, I probably will see you later. Thanks for inviting me._

_Hermione. _

_/*/_

Hermione finished off one more wine before heading to the shower. When she stepped out of the shower she had made a decision. A night out with Ginny Weasley sounded great. Going to the back of her closet to retrieve dresses that she hadn't worn in ages, Hermione chose a close fitting, crossed strap, copper dress which almost perfectly matched her eyes and hair. To offset so much brown, Hermione accessorized with green. When she was done. She looked like just what she was. A fetching twenty something.

/*/

Hermione was ready by 8:45, but sat down to have one last wine before leaving to meet Ginny and Blaise.

At 9:15 Hermione checked directions for the pompous pub while laughing at her own little joke. Five minutes later she landed in The Attic's private Apparition area. Five minutes after that she was being escorted to the Zabini table by a nice looking wizard who did not hide the fact he was giving her the look up and down.

Blaise stood when Hermione appeared at the table offering his hand and a slight bow as well. He was at his charming best as he pulled out a chair. "Looking good Granger. Out and about on your own? Where did you leave the fiancé?"

Hermione winked at Ginny as she answered Blaise. "So many questions Zabini. One would think you are my fiancé."

Ginny suppressed a giggle as she asked Blaise if he wanted to get on Hermione's card in case her engagement to Severus fell through.

Even the great Blaise Zabini couldn't counter that question. Instead, he wisely remained silent although his face was covered with a reddish tint.

Ginny winked right back at Hermione and the night had begun.

Blaise was in his element taking turns dancing with Hermione and Ginny. He and Ginny had just finished a dance and returned to the table to find Hermione engrossed in a conversation with Emilio Lozier the very handsome Wizengamot Clerk. From the way he was leaning into Hermione it was obvious he hadn't heard about her engagement.

Emilio looked up when Blaise loudly cleared his throat.

Reaching out to shake Blaise's hand, Emilio greeted him and Ginny before turning back to Hermione holding out his hand asking her to dance.

Before Hermione could refuse, Blaise spoke up. "You must not get out of the Ministry very much Lozier. The witch you are trying to impress is engaged to a not very understanding wizard. I'm sure Hermione would have mentioned it had you given her a chance. You are welcome at our table, but not to our engaged friend. What are you drinking?"

A highly embarrassed Emilio looked to Hermione as if looking for confirmation of what Blaise had said. Hermione had simply held out her left hand.

Emilio straightened up offering his apology for overstepping the bounds of good taste excusing himself shortly thereafter with little more than a mumbled good night.

Hermione was pleased and irritated at the same time. She was pleased Blaise had spoken up, but irritated he thought she couldn't speak for herself. Bloody fucking Slytherin. The only reason he had spoken up was because he was speaking up for Severus.

There was silence at the table for several minutes until Ginny jokingly remarked. "Well that was awkward. I must admit Emilio is a looker. However he must also be a git because I heard he and Leanne Moon are going out."

Hermione smiled at her friend offering her own thoughts. "How nice for them. We were simply talking about Ministry affairs Gin. Nothing dark or devious. That is until Zabini made it seem dark and devious. Slytherin values never fade away."

"Slytherin values is it?" Blaise asked holding out his hand to Hermione. "Would you like another go with the Zabini experience since I've chased the clueless Lozier away from the table?"

Hermione lightly slapped Blaise's hand away laughingly telling him she was engaged. If there had been any tension at the table, it dissipated with Hermione's comment.

Blaise was happily showing off the Zabini charm when he happened to look around to see Draco Malfoy standing at the bar. Draco threw up a hand in greeting, but remained where he was. Blaise, Hermione and Ginny returned the wave with Ginny commenting how odd it was that Draco hadn't come over to the table. Blaise agreed excusing himself to go speak with his mate.

Hermione reddened a bit as she thought she might know the reason Draco was staying to himself. Simply put. She was there. Perhaps he was remembering his invitation to escort her on a walk through the Malfoy gardens.

Blaise returned to the table alone saying nothing else about Draco joining them. The three friends had chatted on.

It was past 11:00 when Hermione decided it was time for her to go home. Both Ginny and Blaise tried to entice her to stay, but she was ready to get home to Severus. After a bit more bantering back and forth, Hermione bid the couple goodnight and headed for the door.

/*/

Hermione felt sadly let down when she landed at the front door realizing the house was dark. Severus obviously hadn't made it in yet. Otherwise there would be some sort of light on. Even though she wasn't anywhere near drunk, Hermione stumbled over the doorstep calling out some nonsensical words in her frustration. As she regained her footing and made her way into the hall a voice commented he hoped she was talking to herself.

Severus was home. Why he was sitting in the dark she did not know, but she was glad he was home. Then his words reached her head. Did he just say he hoped she was by herself? Hermione bristled. What the fuck did that mean? Was he expecting her to come home dragging a wizard behind her?

"You hope I'm alone? What does that even fucking mean Severus?" She snapped angrily. "Are you sitting here in the dark waiting to see if I'd come through the door with a wizard in tow?"

"I'm sitting in the dark because that is the way I found the house. Dark." Severus replied somewhat darkly. "From your tone and temperament I'll assume my attempt at humor has fallen flat? It's late. Have you eaten?"

Still a bit peeved, Hermione ignored Severus' comments as she swung her wand turning on every light in the cottage.

"Ah light," said Severus evenly trying not to provoke his witch any further and ignoring the power Hermione had used. He continued to speak hoping to allow Hermione time to calm down. "I apologize if my remark upset you. That was not my intent. Shall we begin again?"

For some reason unknown to Hermione herself she remained in a snit even after Severus had explained his comment.

Following Hermione when she headed for the bedroom without offering any reply, Severus stood in the doorway for several seconds before entering the room to sit beside her. Taking Hermione's hand and bringing it up to his lips, Severus reminded her they should be able to discuss anything. "You've had your obligatory ten minutes of anger. It's time to discuss whatever is on your mind."

"I haven't eaten," whispered Hermione softly as she squeezed Severus' hand.

Severus let go of his stiff posture and laughed. "So. My question has finally sunk in. It's late, but would you like me to warm something up?"

Laying her head on Severus' shoulder, Hermione told him she wouldn't say no to a piece of buttered toast and some milk tea.

Severus kissed the top of her head before going to fix the tea and toast. Waiting for the kettle to boil and the toast to pop up, Severus made a decision to continue the discussion with Hermione. Something was bothering her and had been bothering her for over a week. At times it felt as though he was living with two different women. He was determined to uncover the problem so they could get it rectified.

Hermione wolfed down the toast and drank her tea equally as fast which caused Severus to ask about the last time she had eaten. Hermione explained she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast because she hadn't been hungry.

Severus knew his next words would probably cause another crisis, but it was something that had to be said. "I realize you have a love-hate relationship with food, but you need your sustenance. Additionally, for the past week you have been acting as if you have something on your mind. Are you upset because I chose to attend the conference?"

Hermione thought for a second. Was she? Of course she wasn't. "No Severus. That's a very silly thing to ask. We are in a business where conferences are to be expected. As a matter of fact, I've had my eye on an upcoming conference to be held in the Caribbean."

Hermione's answer brought an instant frown to Severus' face until he turned to see a wide smile on her face.

"Oh. Now my witch has jokes," he responded with a smile of his own. "However, that does not answer my question. Is there something bothering you?"

Putting her cup down on the small table beside the bed, Hermione turned back to face her wizard. "I'm fine love. Really. If there was something amiss, I would most certainly tell you. Stop worrying."

Severus decided to let it go, but promised to revisit the subject if necessary. Rumpling Hermione's hair, he crossed the room to prepare for bed. "Alright love. As long as you are fine. I am fine."

"See. That wasn't very hard." Hermione replied with a smile. "Now. It has been a long day so I think I'll simply wash my face and shower in the morning. Be back in a minute."

/*/

In the bathroom, Hermione washed her face then leaned her head against the mirror. She had misled Severus. She knew exactly what was wrong and it was ridiculous. She had been stressed about the wizard who reminded her so much of her Muggle father. If her father had lost his dental practice and found himself unable to find a suitable position, he would have been devastated to be unemployed at his older age. However, now that David had a secure position she could stop worrying. She had only done for David what she would have done for her father.

Running the cloth over her face one last time, Hermione growled at herself in the mirror. "Silly witch. Where has the real Hermione Granger gone? Get yourself together because you are worrying your fiancé. And no one wants that."


	19. Chapter 19

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 18**

In the bathroom, Hermione washed her face then leaned her head against the mirror. She had misled Severus. She knew exactly what was wrong and it was ridiculous. She had been stressed about the wizard who reminded her so much of her Muggle father. If her father had lost his dental practice and found himself unable to find a suitable position, he would have been devastated to be unemployed at his older age. However, now that David had a secure position she could stop worrying. She had only done for David what she would have done for her father.

Running the cloth over her face one last time, Hermione growled at herself in the mirror. "Silly witch. Where has the real Hermione Granger gone? Get yourself together because you are worrying your fiancé. And no one wants that."

/

**Making The First Move: Chapter 19**

Severus was still wide awake when Hermione slipped into bed. Giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, Severus pulled Hermione up against him so her head was resting on his shoulder. "So love. Neville informed me that our business is still standing which can only mean Miss Lovegood was on her best behavior."

Hermione smiled to herself before reaching over to give Severus a sharp pinch to the ribs. "That was a very unkind remark Mr. Snape. Allen _and_ Luna have performed admirably. Tomorrow officially ends their probationary period. It is my hope that Luna hasn't put together some Merlin awful list to present to you and Neville on Monday. After all, it was you who suggested Luna make a list of things she feels should be corrected and present them at the end of her probation."

Severus put his hands behind his head emphasizing his thoughts with a sigh. "Yes. That would be me who told Miss Lovegood to make a list never thinking it would come to that. If she presents such a list, I will give it my most rapt attention. However, you do realize I will not entertain any frivolous notions. No matter who she is dating."

Giving Severus yet another pinch, Hermione accused him of having already made up his mind that anything Luna presented would be rubbish. "Let's just wait to see if Luna submits anything. Perhaps she has already turned the front end to the way she thinks it should be."

"Now who is talking rubbish?" Severus laughed using his hip to push Hermione to her side of the bed. "In most cases, age brings about sensibility. Not so with Miss Lovegood." Leaning over, Severus ran his lips down Hermione's arm hoping for amorous results. Didn't happen. Hermione did give a small shudder, but her thoughts had turned to other things.

Stretching and yawning, Hermione brought up the subject of her Wonder Wizard Watches.

Severus listened thoughtfully as Hermione explained what the watches were about then offered his input. "It is my hope we never have to use them for emergency purposes. However, as an in house communication tool they sound brilliant love. Why don't you plan on handing them out tomorrow evening after our meeting with David Reese, the discussion with Miss Lovegood and Mr. Wilson, but before you, Neville and Noah get immersed in the beloved Silver Book. You will be a busy witch between Friday evening and Saturday morning."

"You're exaggerating Severus." Hermione replied with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Exaggerating, am I? I'll be lucky if I see the back of you passing by."

"Don't be silly," argued Hermione. "You are more than welcome to sit in to review the book with us."

"I realize that love." Severus answered adjusting his boxers which had ridden up his arse. "I just do not feel up to watching Neville and Mr. Gables salivate over a book. No matter how rare and informational that book might be. I will have my turn reviewing it at home. When you aren't looking. Perhaps I'll page through it on Saturday morning while you are having your _demonstration_." Severus added with an uncharacteristic wink.

A yawning Hermione turned onto her side before responding to Severus. "So. You plan to review my most prized possession on Saturday while I'm not here? I don't think so."

For several seconds Severus was lost for words thinking Hermione was refusing him access to the book. Until she finished her thought.

"Haven't you made Saturday mornings your personal time? You will be hard pressed to review anything while you are at Anthony's Barbering getting all tarted up."

Severus laughed uproariously. "Is that how you see it? I go to Anthony's to get tarted up. Tarted up implies I am trying to make myself attractive to numerous witches. Which I am not. The time spent at Anthony's is to make myself more appealing to you. And you only."

Flipping onto her other side so she was facing Severus, Hermione threw a leg over his hip pulling his ear down by her mouth to whisper softly. "You may tart yourself up for me any day because you smell so nice when you do."

Rolling off Severus, Hermione yawned for a third time as she hunkered down on her pillow. "Good night tart. You might also want to stop off in the men's shop to purchase a pair of those tight jeans that show off your arse so well. I'd really like that.

Damn," growled Hermione. "I'm lying here making myself horny at the thought of it all."

"I'd be glad to help you with that," remarked Severus hoarsely as he slid his hand beneath Hermione's barely there nightdress to caress her breasts and kiss her shoulder as well.

Hermione groaned as Severus pushed his now burgeoning dick against the crack of her arse pushing himself tightly against her. Lifting the hair from Hermione's neck, Severus began leaving kisses along her hairline as he slid his hand down across her stomach into her hairless, pink mound.

"You are very wet love." Severus murmured as he continued to massage his treasure trove of love. "And your little boy in the boat is taut. He seems to want what I have to give. Shall I proceed?"

"Yes, my tart." Hermione croaked whipping her soiled nightdress over her head then spreading herself with knees bent. "Please proceed. Come give your fiancée what you have to offer."

Another groan escaped Severus' lips as he grabbed Hermione by the waist turning her over. "I want you from the back. I want to feel my bollocks flapping against your…."

That had been all Severus managed to say because pushing into Hermione's tight, little box had taken his breath away. Holding Hermione's bum with both hands, Severus thrust himself into her over and over moaning how her loving affected him. As he felt his orgasm building, Severus moved his hands so he could manipulate Hermione's clit and little butterfly.

With Severus moaning in her ear, Hermione tried to spread herself to give him better access, but he was holding her almost stationary as the pulsating beginning of his orgasm overtook him.

"I feel your tightening love." He crooned moving more furiously. "We are right there. Come baby. Come with me love."

Hermione let out a soft shriek as Severus thrust into her so hard her head bumped against the headboard. And a half second behind Severus. Hermione's liquids joined the creamy liquid already running down her thighs.

As Severus' now soft dick slid out from between her legs, Hermione laid flat out on her stomach breathing heavily savoring the sex. Turning her head so she faced Severus, Hermione grinned at him. "You are magnificent Mr. Snape."

"As are you Miss Granger." Severus answered moving to his side of the bed. "As unseemly as it might seem to some. Together, we are a magnificent couple. I love you."

Hermione let out a soft sigh as she always did when Severus spoke romantically. She loved to hear the once miserable wizard romance her with his words.

Casting a quick cleaning spell over them both, Severus mentioned the lateness of the hour suggesting it would be to their benefit to take a bit of Invigorating Potion in the morning.

"I agree love." Hermione mumbled drowsily. "We will need to be at our best tomorrow."

Giving Hermione one last kiss on the cheek, Severus settled down beside her. Several minutes later, both had fallen into The Land of Nod.

/**/

Hermione dragged herself out of bed on Friday morning stopping on the way to the bathroom to have a few sips of the Invigorating Potion. Holding the small vial up in front of her eyes, Hermione gave silent thanks to her magical roots.

Severus, who had been up for twenty minutes had taken a dose of the potion, showered and was in the kitchen setting up a breakfast of toast and eggs had called out a few clever taunts when he heard Hermione stagger across the bedroom.

"Get stuffed Snape." Hermione called back. "I've drunk the potion. I'll be as right as rain in five minutes."

Within fifteen minutes. She was.

After breakfast, Hermione hurried to get her wand and purse, but Severus had grabbed her before she could get out of the kitchen. "You make me feel twenty again Hermione. Every day we are together. I thank Merlin for bringing you to me. You have changed a sour wizard into someone who can reasonably pass for human. Please do not forget you owe this humanlike wizard a conversation about our future. By Sunday evening, I'm hoping we will have set a wedding date.

Putting her arms around his neck, Hermione looked deeply into Severus' eyes pushing a nonexistent piece of hair back off his face. "Yes love. That is a conversation we shall have. Let's plan on Saturday after the demonstration. I have some ideas I think you will find agreeable."

Hugging Hermione to him, Severus gave her a soft kiss on the nose. "There are things I want from my life with you. And I would like them sooner than later. Saturday afternoon it is then. We should now be on our way or our very punctual Mr. Gables will be wondering where we are."

"I just need to get my things. You go ahead. I'll be right behind you."

"I'll wait." was all Severus said as he went to stand by the fireplace.

/*/

Friday morning started out much like any other morning. It was turning out to be a banner day for sales as well as special requests. The special requests required all three partners to be in either R&amp;D or Brewing even before the noon break.

Noah and Ethan were walking around with gigantic smiles as almost every witch who came through the doors requested one of the flyers Hermione and Luna had generated detailing Saturday's demonstration.

Earlier in the morning, Noah had requested coverage for the lunch break as he and Ethan planned to treat Allen and Luna to lunch. Hermione knew there was more to it than Noah just taking the trainees to lunch. Their probationary term was coming to an end and Noah wanted to set ground rules before they began their first full day as permanent employees. She, Neville and Severus couldn't have found a better manager than Noah if they'd placed an ad.

At five minutes before noon, Severus and Neville came upstairs to join Hermione while Luna and Allen gathered themselves to leave.

Neville went directly to the front while Severus remained behind to have a word with Hermione. Before he could speak, Luna had a few comments to make before heading out the door. Hermione cringed as Luna turned to directly face Severus.

"I have my list with me Severus and will be presenting it to you in private after the meeting this evening." Luna remarked matter-of-factly "There are several things I feel need to be done differently. I…."

Noah had been quick to address Luna's comments cutting her off in mid sentence reminding her that any concerns should go through him. But Luna had hit a nerve with Severus.

Ignoring Noah's response, a visibly annoyed Severus offered a grimace in Hermione's direction before addressing her himself. "I take it then Miss Lovegood you are not satisfied with your position. I will discuss your list because I am a wizard of my word. However, the discussion will not take place in private. You want to make changes in a well established business with three partners. Then all three partners will be involved in the discussion. Please note. Should I find your suggestions unacceptable. This will be the last I hear of changes to Snape, Longbottom &amp; Granger. If this doesn't sit well with you, I suggest you look for a position elsewhere."

Hermione cleared her throat clearly embarrassed for Noah, Ethan and Allen as well as Luna. The new Severus Snape was willing to give chances, but standing in front of her at the moment was the old Severus who was not about to let anyone imply he did not know what was best for his own business.

Hermione interjected herself into Severus' rant even as he gave a curt nod in Luna's direction before heading out front. "Why don't you all go off to lunch. Luna. We will talk after Noah has made his recommendations on yours and Allen's job performances. Depending on his report, you may not have to present a list. Off with you then. Enjoy your lunch."

/*/

Noah was beyond pissed off and wanted to give Luna a hexing, but he held a top position and had to maintain his composure. Luna had made a fool of him in front of his superiors. What the fuck had she been thinking? He was the Assistant Manager. The buffer between staff and the partners. Luna could have mentioned she planned to address…. no confront Severus. Noah had really had enough of Luna. Not only did she have the audacity to try to override his decisions. She was much too casual with the customers. He planned to address his concerns at lunch come what may.

Luna had excused herself to the ladies on the way to their table so Noah, Ethan and Allen were quietly discussing what was to come next. Luna arrived at the table and even before sitting down tried to take over not only the conversation, but the ordering as well.

"Let's order the beef with broccoli and carrots." Luna said holding her entire arm up in the air to call the wait staff witch. "It's the best around."

"Do you ever let up Luna? Asked a visibly aggravated Noah in a low voice. "There aren't any children at this table who need you to order their meal. Ethan, Allen and I are quite capable of ordering our own lunch."

With her hand still in the air, Luna tilted her head to the side giving Noah an enquiring glance. "There's no need to be rude Noah." She retorted pulling her hand down into her lap. "I was only trying to help. Have at it then. Order your own."

Ethan was the quieter of the two managers and normally let Noah do the talking, but as he watched his direct superior growing more frustrated. He spoke up. "You are staff Luna. Yet you act as though you own the business and are in charge of everyone there. You constantly over talk Allen. You go behind me changing my arrangements. Lastly. You have no filter. Just because something comes into your head doesn't mean you should just blurt it out. I have hesitated to mention any of this because you are dating a partner, but enough is enough. Things will go much more smoothly if you work _with_ Allen, Noah and myself instead of against us." Then he picked up his menu to choose his lunch.

Noah, Allen and Luna looked at Ethan in surprise. As good a worker as he was. Ethan usually kept his remarks to a minimum. None of the three had ever heard him speak so much at one time.

It was a shocked Luna who replied to her colleague. "That's just my way Ethan. I don't mean any harm. I apologize if I have overstepped on occasion. I just have to say things when I think of them." Turning to Noah and Allen, Luna apologized to them as well.

Lowering his voice even more, Noah replied in a slightly biting tone. "We've heard this before Luna. When I bring something to your attention. You laugh and say okay then repeat the behavior. Severus, Hermione and Neville have given Ethan and I a chance to excel. I do not want this chance taken away from us because I have to be cross with a partner's witch. I plan to address this exact thing with the partners this evening unless you can see your way clear to working with us as a team."

"Are you blackmailing me Noah?" She asked glancing around the table. "If I do not act the way you think I should act, you'll report me? Report me then. I have no intention of being stifled by an uppity manager or anyone else. Do your worse. Suddenly, I'm not hungry. Enjoy your lunch. I'll see you back at S L &amp; G."

Noah ran his hands through his usually neat hair mumbling to the others that he probably just lost himself a position.

Just because Ethan was a quiet wizard didn't mean he was a weak wizard. Slapping Noah on his back, he made an insightful comment. "You've done nothing but tell the truth. I will stand beside you through whatever. Won't we Allen? Although I will hate like hell to lose my lovely office." Ethan added jokingly.

Noah grinned at his mate before picking up his own menu intent on ordering anything except the beef with broccoli and carrots.

/*/

By the time Noah, Ethan and Allen returned from lunch, Luna was already on the floor assisting customers. She didn't greet the wizards and none of the three said anything to her.

Ethan and Allen went directly to their stations while Noah went to check Severus' office. He wanted to have a conversation with Severus to inform him of what had gone on at the restaurant. Noah was determined not to lose his position without having explained himself.

Noah actually felt more comfortable speaking to Hermione, but in this case he had to bite the bullet. Severus would have the last say in any decision, so Severus would be who he would speak to.

Noah found both Hermione and Severus in R&amp; D. Unfortunately for him, Neville came in just as Severus asked him to have a seat. There wasn't anything to be done about Neville's presence so Noah simply explained the issue.

After Noah finished his explanation, a frowning Neville told him it did sound a bit like blackmail. A bit of panic had set in when neither Severus nor Hermione commented. The only thing to be done was defend his position. Which was what Noah did.

After listening to Noah, Severus' only remark had been they would discuss it all that evening as planned. Severus thanked Noah for bringing the issue to his attention and excused him so he could get back to his duties.

Noah had done what needed to be done. All he could do was wait to see how it all shook out.

/*/

The rest of the day went well even though Luna did not interact with any of the men.

When the door closed behind the last customer, Luna immediately left the floor for the conference room.

Noah and Ethan watched silently as Luna left the floor.

Noah adjusted his robes before following Ethan and Allen to the back. He did manage to catch a glimpse of David Reese talking with Hermione and Severus on his way.

There was a tea and sandwiches laid out on the table so Noah and Ethan ate while Luna sat quietly reading what appeared to be an old issue of The Quibbler. When the partners entered the room. The only sounds to be heard came from Luna turning the pages of her magazine.

Severus mentioned that he wanted the meeting to proceed with all due speed because David Reese, their newest employee, was completing paperwork at the moment but expected to be shown around the building.

There was tension in the room, but Severus ignored it asking Noah to make his report on job performances. However, before Noah could speak. Luna asked to be heard.

Noah tensed as Severus nodded at Luna.

"It seems I have made some missteps while trying to show my worth to the business. For that I apologize. I am the first to realize I have some quirks that may not sit well with others. Initially, I was quite irritated at being dictated to. However, in hindsight, I realize it is the attribute of a good manager to guide the employees under him. I do like the position I hold and hope to adjust my mindset so it fits in with what is expected of me. That's all."

The room went quiet as Luna folded her hands in front of her on the table.

After several seconds, Severus thanked Luna for her remarks then gestured for Noah to give his report.

Noah spoke for several minutes never once remarking on Luna's behavior. He was concise and to the point sticking only to job performance and work ethic. When Noah finished, Severus accepted Allen and Luna as full time employees which garnered a round of congratulations from the others.

At that point, Severus excused Allen and Luna. The two now permanent employees said their goodnights with Luna calling out that she would be there bright and early for the demonstration.

Lifting her hand in a wave, Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "See you tomorrow Luna. Goodnight Allen." This could have gone badly wrong, she thought staring at the back door. But it hadn't. All they had to do from this point was hold Luna to her word.

Next on the agenda was to have Noah escort David around the building including the back grounds. As Noah headed out of the room, Severus stood to shake his hand.

"Excellent report Mr. Gables," said Severus smiling at his Assistant Manager. "You continue to prove yourself at every turn. Feel free to impart your knowledge of our company to Mr. Reese. I believe you will be pleased with what his position entails. Thank you for the recommendation. David has been advised to report here on Monday morning. When you have finished the tour, simply show him out then report back here."

"Will do sir." Noah replied nodding in Hermione and Neville's direction before leaving the room.

/*/

The three partners used the time Noah was gone to discuss the Wonder Wizard Watches Hermione had laid out on the table. Neville thought the watches were a novel idea commenting as Severus had that he hoped there wouldn't be any emergencies which necessitated using the watches in that manner.

After watching the two wizards for several seconds, Hermione gave both Severus and Neville a bit of a telling off insisting they didn't have any respect for all the hard work she had put into the communication devices.

When Hermione finished her mini rant, Severus and Neville hurriedly strapped on a watch while facetiously thanking Hermione for all the hard work it took to adjust four watches.

"Oh. It's like that. Is it?" Hermione had retorted with a grin. "I don't think you boys want to take it there. Me and my trusty wand have been known to cut smart arsed wizards down to size no problem. Would you care to adjust your attitudes and your comments?

Neither Severus nor Neville had time to respond to Hermione's taunt. Noah was at the door with David Reese in tow. David wanted to wish everyone a good weekend.

Turning her head so she was facing Severus and Neville, Hermione mumbled under her breath as she stood to greet David. "You two lads have lucked out."

A wide eyed Neville answered in the same low tone. "We most certainly did."


	20. Chapter 20

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 19**

The three partners used the time Noah was gone to discuss the Wonder Wizard Watches Hermione had laid out on the table. Neville thought the watches were a novel idea commenting as Severus had that he hoped there wouldn't be any emergencies which necessitated using the watches in that manner.

After watching the two wizards for several seconds, Hermione gave both Severus and Neville a bit of a telling off insisting they didn't have any respect for all the hard work she had put into the communication devices.

When Hermione finished her mini rant, Severus and Neville hurriedly strapped on a watch while facetiously thanking Hermione for all the hard work it took to adjust four watches.

"Oh. It's like that. Is it?" Hermione had retorted with a grin. "I don't think you boys want to take it there. Me and my trusty wand have been known to cut smart arsed wizards down to size no problem. Would you care to adjust your attitudes and your comments?

Neither Severus nor Neville had time to respond to Hermione's taunt. Noah was at the door with David Reese in tow. David wanted to wish everyone a good weekend.

Turning her head so she was facing Severus and Neville, Hermione mumbled under her breath as she stood to greet David. "You two lads have lucked out."

A wide eyed Neville answered in the same low tone. "We most certainly did."

/

**Making The First Move: Chapter 20**

Neville was smart enough to follow Noah and David out of the room casually referring to some unknown something laying on his desk waiting for his review.

Hermione laughed softly as she called out after him. "No sense in running Neville. Or won't Noah and I be seeing you in the conference room in a bit?"

Neville came back to the doorway with a sheepish grin on his face. "I wasn't running Miss Granger. There is work I would like to get out of the way before we settle ourselves into the pages of your amazing book."

Severus cleared his throat, but suddenly found his fingernails very interesting.

"Something caught in your throat Severus? Hermione asked without taking her eyes off Neville. "Before Noah came to the door. It would seem you and Mr. Snape joined forces against me. I can respectfully say. You are very lucky I love and respect you both. Otherwise, you'd be owling Harry to come save both your arses. Please see to it that Mr. Gables receives his communication device." She said finishing with a flourish of her arms and a wide smirk across her face.

"I'll see to it as soon as Noah returns." replied Severus. "I was of the mind to finalize David's job requirements, but we can do that on Monday when David is here. Now. I understand you two and Noah have an appointment with a book. As for myself, I plan to do some brewing I have put aside for too long. Shall I have dinner sent in? I know none of you three will leave that book long enough to seek out sustenance."

"Thank you for your offer, but there will not be any food around The Silver Book. We will eat after the review." Hermione responded glaring at Neville and Noah as if they had asked to have the food sent in.

"Alright then. That's settled." Said Severus before heading downstairs. "I will stop back in after I've finished brewing. Perhaps you'll be tired of reading by then. Enjoy yourselves." Then he was gone.

/*/

With Severus gone, Hermione turned on Neville and Noah with a fierce glare. "I don't see gloves. Neither of you will touch my book without them"

"I have my gloves right here." Neville answered reaching into his side pocket pulling out a pair of white jeweler gloves.

"As do I," said Noah waving his pair of gloves in the air. "Let's get this party started. I've brought tons of parchment because I plan on taking copious notes."

Reaching into her desk drawer, Hermione smiled at her eager manager as she pulled out her own pair of gloves along with the carefully covered Silver Book of Potion Masters Extraordinaire.

They were ready.

The first thing Hermione had done was draw her wand. On the short walk to the conference room, she'd had an idea. Instead of three sets of hands vying to read the information contained in the book. She would set the room up along the lines of a Muggle projection set. With a bit of transfiguration, Hermione set up a movie screen in the back of the room and a self turning projector which would turn the pages showing them on the screen at two minute intervals.

As Hermione explained what she had done, Noah began bobbing his head up and down. "That is brilliant Hermione. I've seen these in Muggle magazines, but until this moment I haven't ever seen one close up."

"Well now you have Noah. If you'll both take a seat, we can get started. You'll have to provide your own personal light to take notes as the room needs to be darkened for the best viewing. We begin. As I've explained, the pages will turn every two minutes which should be enough time to take notes. If there are points either of you want to clarify or discuss, just say the word _Studeo_ and the current page will remain on the screen until I say _Incipio_. You will not need your wands."

With a wave of her wand, Hermione started the projector at page one.

/*/

Severus had spent hours toiling over three cauldrons. Now, with wand in hand he was magically bottling the last of his recipes. The fires had been turned off a while ago, but there was still quite a bit of steam in the room. Although his hair wasn't hanging limply to his shoulders as it had in previous years. There were damp hairs hanging down his forehead which he had to push back every so often with the back of his hand.

Stepping back from his work, Severus felt a sense of pride in what he had accomplished in a short amount of time. Then a sudden thought had hit him. Had it been a short amount of time? He had been so absorbed in his brewing he hadn't kept track of time. Glancing at the new _communication device _on his wrist, Severus let out a soft whistle. It was coming up on 10:00. He had been working almost four hours. It was way past time to close up shop. With a firm snap of his wand, Severus sent the finished product flying to the stores area. Then he tidied up using a quick clean up spell around his work area and headed upstairs.

As he approached the conference room, Severus heard a faint sound from behind the closed door. They were still at it. He had the idea he would open the door to find all three asleep with their heads on their arms. Instead, when he opened the door. Three sets of eyes turned in his direction at the same time. However, the stares barely registered as Severus realized what his brilliant fiancée had done. Setting up the book review as a Muggle movie was genius. Pulling up a chair, Severus smiled at Hermione as he reached down to grab her hand under the table.

"Well done Miss Granger. Very well done." Severus remarked squeezing her hand tightly. "With the compliments out of the way. May I suggest you three leave off where you are and call it done for now. It is going on 10:30."

"Severus is right gentlemen. We have made it to chapter three. It's time to call it done. Besides, now that we have a way to view the book without it being excessively handled. I am much more willing to give you better access to it. We can talk more about this on Monday." Hermione rattled off as she transfigured the projector and screen back to their original shapes. "I'll see you tomorrow Noah and you on Monday Neville. Have a good evening."

"Goodnight Severus. Goodnight Hermione," said Neville. "I'll see you both on Monday."

"Goodnight," repeated Noah. "I'll see you in the morning."

/*/

Hermione was starving. The day had been a busy one and she had been so intent on getting everything tidied up before sitting down with Neville and Noah she hadn't bothered to eat. So. At 10:30 in the evening her stomach was letting out little sounds of annoyance.

"Oh my. Excuse me." Hermione said for the third time as her stomach continued to rumble.

"I can hear that from here." Severus called out from the bedroom. "Please do not tell me you went the entire day without stopping to at least have a sandwich."

"Alright. I won't tell you. We were all very busy love. Did you stop to have a sandwich without bringing me one?"

"Ah. Touché. I did not, but it is not my stomach roaring as though it hasn't had food in days. Come in here, give me a kiss then change into something comfortable. Depending on the kiss and the clothing you do or do not put on, we can put together a small meal."

Hermione got up off the couch she had plopped down on as soon as they landed and headed to the bedroom. After unsheathing her wand and removing everything except her bra and knickers, Hermione gave Severus a quick kiss that barely brushed his lips before summoning a nightdress.

Severus waited until Hermione had the nightdress on before pulling her to him. "Am I to assume from that miserly kiss that food has become more important than me?" He asked while rubbing his chin back and forth over Hermione's hair. Running his hands up and down Hermione's back, Severus leaned down to whisper another thought. "For tonight, I find that fair, but tomorrow you and I have an appointment to discuss our future. I'm letting you know here and now. Discussing our future is not the only thing we will do."

Grabbing Severus around the waist and running her hand across his still tight arse, Hermione told him she loved his romantic innuendo.

Severus simply smiled and let himself be pulled down the hall towards the kitchen. All the while thinking, never in my life would I have thought Hermione Granger and Spinner's End would make sense in the same sentence or even be in the same sentence for that matter. How my life has changed.

/*/

Hermione made a fluffy omelet while Severus made the toast and poured the juice. Eating light. By the time they finished eating, it was well past 11:00, but neither wanted to lie down directly after a meal so they sat on the couch discussing the events of the day. Severus once again mentioned how much Noah impressed him.

Stifling a yawn, Hermione nodded her head in agreement. Then she stood pulling on Severus' hand so he would follow her. "Come on love. It's time we went to bed. I want to be in top form when I face the host of giggling witches I expect to turn up at the shop's door in the morning."

Severus stood as well, following behind Hermione as she headed for the bedroom. Commenting on the tantalizing sway of her hips, Severus tried for a bit of sexual interaction, but Hermione swatted his hands away and headed directly for the bed mumbling something that sounded like, not tonight git.

As soon as Hermione laid her head on the pillow, she was making sleep noises before Severus had one leg out of his trousers.

Slipping in beside Hermione, Severus kissed the top of her head before settling into his pillow.

/**/

Saturday morning, Hermione slipped quietly out of bed so she wouldn't wake Severus. He wasn't attending the demonstration so she wanted him to have the chance to sleep in. She was more than sure his internal Saturday clock would wake him in time enough to get to Anthony's.

Hermione wanted to get a jump start on the morning by getting to the shop as early as possible to check on the displays she and Luna had set up the previous afternoon. The only thing that remained to be done was remove the concealing charms she had cast to keep prying eyes away from the displays until this morning. As long as Luna didn't try to force her choices on customers, Hermione felt the day would go quite well.

Leaning over, Hermione left a soft kiss on Severus' cheek before gathering her wand and purse and heading to the floo. Before the floo powder pulled her towards her destination, Hermione smiled thinking how the next time she saw her wizard he would be smelling like Anthony's special Wizarding Hair Care Product. It was a smell she loved.

/*/

Shaking off a few loose bits of powder as she stepped out of the floo, Hermione hurried to hang her robes. For good or bad, she and Luna had decided to hold the demonstration wearing a jumper and jeans. But knowing Luna. Hermione couldn't be sure what the witch would wear. Pushing that thought aside, Hermione knew they would manage no matter what Luna wore.

To add additional sparkle to the event, Hermione had put together a complicated little spell which would allow her to temporarily charm a customer's clothing to best accentuate the new make up. It was something that had come to her when she and Luna were finishing up the displays. Hopefully the charm would help sales.

/*/

Even though it was still an hour before the shop opened. Noah and Ethan were in their office going over parchments that were laid out in front of them on Noah's desk. Both had looked up to greet Hermione.

"Good morning Hermione."

"Good morning to you Ethan." Hermione replied with a smile.

"Good morning Hermione. We are ready to go," remarked Noah.

"Good luck to us then. Have either of you seen Luna? It's early, but I expected her to be here by now."

"She hasn't stopped in to say good morning, so I'm not sure if she is here." Noah replied with a shrug. "Perhaps she is still a bit put out with Ethan and I. We had a bit of confrontational lunch yesterday. She might not show up at all."

"Do not assume Mr. Gables. If Luna said she would be here to help out, she will be here. Let's get out front. There are still a few things to be done.

Both wizards jumped up as though someone had lit a fire under their arses. Neither wanted Hermione angry with him.

Hermione lifted the charm and the displays came into view. Everything was perfect. Displays, prices and suggestions were featured promptly over the front. In addition, each queue had been dressed with free sample packets. They were ready to go.

As the three stood looking around at the grand displays, Luna came hurrying through from the back. "I planned to be here sooner, but Neville was a bit frisky this morning." She said glancing around with a critical eye then nodding as though everything was to her liking.

Hermione pinked up a bit over Luna's overly candid remark. As did Noah and Ethan. But good manners prevailed and no one questioned Luna on what she meant by frisky. However, Noah and Ethan took the opportunity to head for his specific queue in case Luna did want to go into a more in depth explanation of frisky.

/*/

Precisely at 9:00, Noah unlocked the doors hoping for an early rush, but was a bit disappointed to find only two of the shop's older customers at the door. Even so, he assisted one wizard while Ethan assisted the other.

By 9:30, Hermione and Luna were quietly discussing the lack of customers who had come through to view the displays. They had expected the younger witches to be at the shop door first thing.

Time marched slowly ahead and still the rush to see the Brewer Masks hadn't materialized. Then, at the stroke of 10:00, the shop seemed to explode with customers. The young witches who came through the door gravitated towards the displays then to Hermione and Luna. A collective ooh had gone up when Hermione gave her first demonstration then cast the charm showing the customer how she would look in various colors and various makeup. Then all the witches had clamored to be next. Hermione had to explain she couldn't give everyone a demonstration explaining that the product practically set itself.

Luna and Hermione were busy with the demonstrations straight through as another great wave of witches that included Ginny, Hannah, Leanne, Susan, Angelina, Parvati and Lavender among others came through around 11:30. They too had been wowed at what the products did in a very short period of time.

Everyone wasn't enthralled by the products, but the majority of witches were. Hermione simply shrugged when she overheard Lavender tell Parvati she didn't need makeup because the wizards liked her just the way she was. She was however, slightly aggravated at the comment because during the demonstrations she had taken great pains to explain that the product could be used daily or for special occasions only.

"Silly twit." Hermione grumbled moving farther away from Lavender.

/*/

Several times, Hermione caught a glimpse of the wide smiles covering the faces of Noah and Ethan as their products literally flew from the shelves. She also glimpsed Ginny glued to Noah's queue in an effort to ply him with her charms. Hermione shook her head. Her best friend never could resist a handsome wizard.

Hermione had a quick chat with her witch friends before thanking them for their support. Almost every witch in Hermione's year at Hogwarts had purchased something.

Ginny had lagged a bit behind to inquire about Noah. Hermione had been frank and upfront with her friend. "He has a witch Ginny."

With a cheeky wink and a toss of her red head, Ginny had shrugged her shoulders before replying. "And?"

Hermione lifted both hands in the air as if to say, I will not make this my problem.

Ginny laughed and gave Hermione a hug before exiting the shop.

/*/

Ethan locked the shop doors at 1:30 and continued to assist the remaining customers. When the last customer left, Noah insisted Hermione and Luna go rest their feet explaining he and Ethan would join them after tidying up.

Fifteen minutes later, Noah and Ethan entered the conference room each holding a large, potted plant. One for Luna. One for Hermione.

"Oh my," stammered Luna. "What a beautiful, thoughtful gift. I love plants. Thank you so much."

Hermione echoed Luna's sentiment holding her gift close to her chest.

"I wish we could say the plants are a result of our good taste." Noah replied looking pleased with himself. "It was all down to David. He chose them for us after we told him how you and Luna were supporting our products. I hope this isn't out of line, but I want you to know David has nothing but admiration for you. I won't say more. I'm sure he will tell you the rest himself."

"Well. Luna and I will be sure to thank David for his choice of gifts. Now men. How did you think today went?"

The two wizards were stoked. They felt the day couldn't have gone any better. Hermione and Luna had agreed wholeheartedly. After fifteen minutes of discussion, Hermione ended the conversation by congratulating Noah and Ethan telling them Severus and Neville would probably want to have a word as well.

After Noah and Ethan left, Hermione told Luna Severus was probably waiting so she should be getting home.

"I should be getting home as well. Neville and I are going to check on Augusta this evening. The poor dear is hanging on by a thread, but still manages to keep Neville chained to her." A look of horror came over Luna's face as she realized what she had just said. "Oh my. I shouldn't have said that. Please don't mention it to Neville. I don't want him to think I begrudge him his few minutes with his grandmother. I just talk too much sometimes."

Luna looked as though she might cry.

Leaning over, Hermione reached out to pat Luna on the hand in a reassuring manner. " I promise. I will not repeat a word of it to Neville."

"Or Severus," added Luna meekly.

"I have promised not to repeat your thoughts to Neville. Severus is a different matter. He and I don't keep secrets. What I can promise is I won't bring up Mrs. Longbottom unless he brings her name up to me. Which I don't think will ever happen. Severus is not a gossip and does not care for gossipers. Your little faux pas is safe with me. Alright? You may leave if you wish. Noah has locked up. All I need is to set the wards. Go ahead then. I'll see you on Monday. And thank you for your help Luna. We work well together."

"Yes. We do work well together. I'll see you Monday Hermione. Enjoy the rest of your weekend."

/*/

Hermione made quick work of the wards. Five minutes later she was stepping out of her floo.

"Severus love. Are you here?" She called out thinking he might be in the bathroom. No answer. It was almost 3:00 pm. If he'd gone to Anthony's Barbering Shop, he should have been back by now.

She went into the bedroom thinking to take a quick shower and had been surprised to find none other than Severus Snape sleeping on top of the covers. Passing quietly through the room, Hermione went to have a shower planning to make a vegetable soup when she finished.

Severus didn't stir as Hermione threw on one of his tees and tiptoed out of the room. Using her wand, Hermione had the vegetables and broth on the stove in no time flat. Turning the fire to low flame, she cut up beef left over from Thursday placing it carefully into the soup. Then she cut fat slices of bread which she would toast just before sitting down with Severus. For now, she was going to sit back and relax.

Hermione hadn't been sitting for more than five minutes when the doorbell rang. She wasn't expecting anyone and wasn't dressed for visitors so she spoke through the door. "Who's there?"

The voice came back through the door. "It's me Hermione. Have I come at an inopportune time?" Harry called back.

"It's fine Harry. Come on in." She said moving quickly towards the bedroom. "I just have to make myself presentable. Make yourself comfortable. Pour us a drink. I'll just be five minutes."

Pulling on an ankle length house dress, Hermione was sitting facing Harry in no time at all. "What's up Harry? I thought you would be somewhere sulking on this fine Saturday afternoon." Hermione added somewhat facetiously.

Her words didn't faze Harry. "I do not sulk. Perhaps if you checked your owls more often Miss smart arse. My visit wouldn't be such a surprise. I sent an owl this morning to let you know I would be coming through around… Well. Around now. Do you mean to tell me that my personal owl has been sitting on your window sill probably shivering his feathers off all this time?"

She loved her witty, best friend.

"I was at the shop until after 2:30. Your personal owl obviously didn't have sense enough to come find me." Hermione said standing up to go check the windows. "He's here Harry. Poor thing looks malnourished. I'll get him some crackers and water."

However, as soon as Hermione unwrapped the message from his leg. The owl tried to whip Hermione with his wings before taking off with a screech.

"Nice going Granger. You've probably scarred Jules for life."

"Hmph. Like being your owl hasn't already scarred him for life. I've made vegetable beef soup. Would you care to join me for dinner?"

"Sounds great." Harry replied raising his glass to Hermione. "I'm famished."

"You're always famished Harry. Let me just go wake Severus."

"Severus? Shite Hermione. Why didn't you tell me Severus was here? You let me go on like some moron with your wizard lying within earshot. I could have been killed."

Harry could still hear Hermione laughing through the closed bedroom door.

/*/

Hermione sat back down on the couch telling Harry that Severus would be out shortly.

While they sat there waiting, Harry explained why he was really there. It seemed that Millicent Bullstrode had approached him in an unprofessional manner complaining about Hermione.

"Me?" Asked Hermione in complete surprise. "She's the bint who approached me spoiling for a fight. Severus had to give her a right, nice telling off. What was her complaint?"

Before Harry could respond, a frosty drawl interjected itself into the conversation. "Yes Mr. Potter. I'd like to hear the answer as well. Tell us. Just what has Hermione done to Millicent Bullstrode?


	21. Chapter 21

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 20**

"Nice going Granger. You've probably scarred Jules for life."

"Hmph. Like being your owl hasn't already scarred him for life. I've made vegetable beef soup. Would you care to join me for dinner?"

"Sounds great." Harry replied raising his glass to Hermione. "I'm famished."

"You're always famished Harry. Let me just go wake Severus."

"Severus? Shite Hermione. Why didn't you tell me Severus was here? You let me go on like some moron with your wizard lying within earshot. I could have been killed."

Harry could still hear Hermione laughing through the closed bedroom door.

/*/

Hermione sat back down on the couch telling Harry that Severus would be out shortly.

While they sat there waiting, Harry explained why he was really there. It seemed that Millicent Bullstrode had approached him in an unprofessional manner complaining about Hermione.

"Me?" Asked Hermione in complete surprise. "She's the bint who approached me spoiling for a fight. Severus had to give her a right, nice telling off. What was her complaint?"

Before Harry could respond, a frosty drawl interjected itself into the conversation. "Yes Mr. Potter. I'd like to hear the answer as well. Tell us. Just what has Hermione done to Millicent Bullstrode?"

/

**Making The First Move: Chapter 21**

Harry sighed knowing the Severus Snape who was engaged to his best friend wouldn't take kindly to what he had to say. No matter how he said it.

Turning so he faced both Severus and Hermione, Harry suggested they have some dinner before he got into the intricacies of what Millicent Bullstrode had relayed to him.

"Agreed," said Severus moving towards the kitchen. "I'm sure I will need a full stomach to digest what you have to say Harry. Shall we? I'd like to get it over sooner than later. Hermione and I have important matters to discuss this afternoon of which Millicent Bullstrode is not one."

"Well. If that's the case." Harry replied giving Hermione a questioning look. "I'm sure we can discuss this another time."

"You're here now Potter." Severus answered sourly. "Why prolong the matter? Sit. Eat."

As Hermione served the food, Severus and Harry chose to look away from each other. They were only joined together by their love for Hermione. Nothing more. Neither wizard felt the need to chat the other up.

However, as soon as Hermione sat down. The conversation picked up.

"So Harry. What's this about Millicent Bullstrode? Has she lodged a formal complaint against me for ordering Chinese takeout?"

Harry looked at Hermione in surprise. "I don't know anything about Chinese takeout and no. Bullstrode hasn't lodged a formal complaint. If I were to categorize our conversation, I would say it was more like jealous whining. But whining is not something Aurors are known to do. I would have to say Bullstrode had far too much to drink and was in a belligerent state of mind to say the least. Even after all has been said and done. She is still coming to Michael's defense. It seems she and Michael have had several conversations in which he has played the wronged wizard. Not to be indelicate, but knowing Michael. I'd say he has shown Bullstrode some affection and she hasn't forgotten it."

Hermione, who still felt a bit guilty about what went on with Michael Corner suddenly found the beef bits in her bowl very interesting.

However, at the mention of Michael's name. Severus had thrown down his spoon which landed in his bowl spilling the remains over onto the table. But, a quick twist of his left hand rectified the mess in a matter of seconds.

Realizing this entire conversation could go wrong, Harry had quickly held up his hand. "I'm not a simpleton Severus. While I respect your feelings on this matter. This is about Hermione. Not about you. I'm only here to let Hermione know Millicent Bullstrode has made certain comments. I've warned her away, but I felt Hermione should know what's what."

"Is that how you see it Potter?" Severus asked angrily. "Let me advise you I see it differently. Hermione is my fiancée. So whatever concerns her concerns me. You have warned us that Miss Bullstrode is upset. Neither Hermione nor myself gives a bloody shite. We will deal with it from here on out. Thank you." Staring directly into Harry's face, Severus made a statement which hung heavily in the air. "It would seem you made several poor choices when hiring the Aurors we hold out as our protectors. Perhaps you would do better hiring Muggles. At least they would know their place."

Hermione who hadn't wanted to get into all this finally spoke up. "Let's not get caught up in accusations and insinuations. Thanks for letting us know about Millicent Harry. She is upset. She'll get over it or she won't. The only thing I will add is that she would do well to stay away from me and Severus. As I've told Severus. This isn't Hogwarts. There's no Dolores Umbridge or Inquisitorial Squad protecting her arse. I will not fall back if she comes at me. So you see. There's really no problem. More soup?"

Harry gave a roll of the eyes at Severus' comment, but smiled at his unrelenting friend nodding his head in the affirmative for another bowl of soup. "I guess we can get back to enjoying our meal seeing how Severus has discovered it is my poor judgment that started all this." Harry remarked acidly as he sopped up the remainder of his soup with a bit of bread. "It must be bloody wonderful for you Hermione having a Master Seer in the family. The Wizarding World should sleep soundly tonight."

Then nodding first at Hermione then Severus, Harry thanked them for the meal before excusing himself to the bathroom.

/*/

While Harry was in the bathroom, Hermione told Severus he shouldn't be so hard on him because it wasn't his fault….

"Stop Hermione. Stop defending the man." Severus said gazing at Hermione in amazement. "He's a fool who allowed one of his underlings to run rampant over him almost ruining his own career. Potter labors under the impression that everyone is as righteous as himself. I respect what the man has done, but he needs to get a better grasp on the real world. However, that's his cross to bear. He can make all the bad decisions he likes. Unless they affect you. Then, he and I will have problems."

"Enough blustering Severus. I get it and I'm sure Harry does as well." Hermione snapped getting up from the table and clearing up with three waves of her wand. "Harry went out of his way to share a bit of information with me. With us. Stop making everything about Michael bloody Corner."

"Yes Severus," said Harry who had come back down the hall and was standing in the doorway. "Stop blaming the loveable Head Auror who has already had a heap of shite rained down on him about that very thing. Now, if you two will excuse me. I'll be on my way to ensure all is well in the Wizarding World. Thanks again for dinner Hermione."

Stretching out his hand to Severus, Harry added. "Contrary to what you think of me Severus. I do not take my responsibilities lightly. Sometimes shite just happens." And with a wave, Harry headed to the front door.

Severus shook Harry's hand without uttering a word or removing the dour look from his face.

Calling out to Harry, Hermione wished him a good night even as she sent a wicked glare in Severus' direction.

Glaring right back at Hermione, Severus lashed out as he left the room. "Fucking Aurors are getting on my nerves. Running slipshod over….."

Hermione didn't hear the rest because Severus had reached the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Letting out a loud sigh, Hermione put both feet on the living room table and leaned her head back against the couch. Twisting her engagement ring around on her finger, she thought, this is some way for us to start a discussion about our future.

/*/

At nearly the very same moment in the bathroom. Severus was thinking along the same lines. A discussion about our future is not going to go very well if we are both irritated and annoyed. Bollocks to that. I want this discussion, so I'll do whatever necessary to make it a fruitful one.

/*/

Severus entered the living room to find Hermione reclining on the couch, feet up and eyes closed. Sliding himself gently down on the couch, Severus reached over and took one of Hermione's hands and brought it to his lips. "Will you allow me to whisper a few words of love in your lovely ear? Which I hope will improve your mood."

A small smile broke out on Hermione's face as she turned to look at the wizard she loved. "Please do whisper your words of love, but be warned. If they are too sensuous, you may find you have another situation on your hands. And what will you do then?"

"I will do my duty." Severus whispered rubbing his freshly shaven face against Hermione's cheek.

"Mmm." Hermione sighed softly rubbing her hands across Severus' chest. "Anthony has done another splendid job. You smell delightful. I find my mood is rapidly improving." Resting one hand lightly in Severus' lap, Hermione pulled his face around with the other hand to kiss him passionately on the lips.

Severus wanted nothing more than to have sex with his beautiful witch. However, getting her to commit to a wedding plan was far more important. He wanted Hermione as his wife. He wanted her to get pregnant for him as well. The severe and reserved Severus Snape had found the witch who completed him. Now he wanted the rest.

Severus Snape with a family. Who knew?

Returning Hermione's kiss and feeling his body react to her hand between his legs, Severus tried to be diplomatic. "I want you my love and we will have each other, but first I'd like us to make our plans as we discussed."

A sexually aroused Hermione sighed as she straightened herself up on the couch giving Severus' dick one last pat. "I have made notes," she said summoning her wand then summoning a thin, brown folder from the bedroom. "Perhaps we will have each other sooner than you think."

Opening the folder with one hand and running her fingers through Severus' freshly barbered hair with the other, Hermione asked him to share his thoughts.

Hermione's request took Severus by surprise as he expected her to read off her notes and call it done. He did have thoughts. Several of them actually. So he shared them.

/*/

When Severus finished, Hermione handed him the folder with a look of amazement on her face. "Have a look at this love." She said watching his face closely as he read over the notes.

Hermione really hadn't written much in the way of notes, but what she had written could have fallen straight from Severus' lips. Severus actually beamed as he studied the information in the folder. Except for his requests that Hermione wear white robes for the wedding and they try to get pregnant as soon as possible after the wedding, his and Hermione's thoughts were almost perfectly aligned.

/Neither wanted a big, fussy wedding. Severus had suggested a private ceremony over a long weekend away while Hermione had written down she wanted a small ceremony possibly in the garden of the cottage explaining she wanted to have at least Harry, Neville, Luna and a few others there. Severus understood this would be Hermione's big day so he was agreeable to having her friends attend as long as the count was kept under twenty. Severus felt any number over twenty could not be considered a small ceremony.

Hermione had pinched him to press home the point this was her wedding. If she wanted twenty one people in attendance, that's what they would do. A grinning Severus leaned over to kiss her.

/Neither saw any reason to wait. Severus had suggested the ceremony be held during the Muggle Spring Bank Holiday weekend in late May seeing how Snape &amp; Longbottom gave the same holiday to their employees. Hermione's opinion differed slightly. She didn't have any problem with the date, but made it clear she wanted more than a long weekend to celebrate their marriage. Severus had very quickly capitulated chiding himself for being so thoughtless. Of course they should have more than three or four days to celebrate. He left it up to Hermione to plan their honeymoon. Hermione was happy with that.

/They both agreed they would buy a new home where they could start their married life in fresh surroundings and make their own memories. Hermione decided she would sell her cottage as there really weren't any fond memories attached to it. It had been an easy decision for her. Severus, on the other hand, had worked hard over the years to upgrade Spinners End and did not want to sell. Hermione told him she could live with that as long as he wasn't keeping it as a hideaway to run to when they had a disagreement. That comment hadn't gone over well with Severus who replied crossly that he would never walk out on a disagreement and hoped neither would she. Hermione calmed her cranky wizard down with a kiss telling him she was joking. But, a still cranky Severus told her he didn't joke about such things. It took Hermione ten minutes of rubbing his chest and cuddling up next to him before Severus relaxed.

/Then they had ventured onto the two points Hermione hadn't considered. The white robes and the immediate pregnancy.

Hermione had no problem with Severus' request she be married in white. However, she chose to be married in a white, Muggle gown rather than robes. Severus was more than happy with Hermione's choice. His only stipulation was the gown, dress or robes be white. Severus was pleased with the outcome because even though they wouldn't be going into the marriage as virgins, he felt their ceremony should be virginal.

Hermione wanted to make another cheeky joke, but thought better of it. She didn't want her fiancé to lose his mind entirely.

/As far as them trying to get pregnant right away. Hermione had balked explaining how she had worked hard to get to where she was in her career and wanted a few more years before even thinking about motherhood.

A pensive Severus had taken Hermione's hands in his own before expressing how much he loved her and how thankful he was that she had accepted him back into her life. Then went on to say that having a child together would make the life he never expected perfect.

This was the side of Severus very few people had ever seen. A side that had helped Hermione fall for the older, dour wizard in the first place. Hermione leaned over to kiss the hands which were gripping hers then straightened up to look Severus in the eyes agreeing to meet him halfway. She would not purposely try to get pregnant, but neither would she cast the Contraceptive Charm after they got married.

Severus couldn't argue against Hermione's logic so he had agreed to her terms. They would simply let nature take it's course.

/With everything else settled, Hermione and Severus chose Sunday, May 28th, 2006 as their wedding date which gave them seven months to prepare.

As they sat there discussing incidentals, Hermione made it clear she was happy with the small ceremony, but would not sit still for a paltry honeymoon insisting they go somewhere grand.

Severus was all for giving Hermione the honeymoon she wanted no matter where she wanted to go. Then the wizard who never took a day away from the shop, suggested Hermione plan a three week honeymoon cheekily adding he would use those three weeks to make their son.

Hermione laughed out loud giving Severus a light slap on the arm. "Make a son is it? You sound as though you're setting up a cauldron. I'll assist with the recipe, but when the brew has set. I think you'll find we made a daughter."

Leaning in to leave soft kisses down Hermione's neck, Severus murmured in her ear. "A daughter would be fine my love. But a wizard most certainly wants a son to carry on his name. I would have to immediately start work on making a son. If you're fine with that, by all means let's have a daughter."

As simple as Severus' words were, they were sensual to Hermione causing chills throughout her body and a distinct moisture build up between her legs. "Well. We've gone as far as we can go on wedding related things for this evening." She quipped running her hand back and forth across Severus' lap. "How about we go work on something sex related?"

"You needn't ask twice," said Severus pulling Hermione up with him as he rose from the couch sporting an impressive erection. "I think it's fascinating the way our minds work as one. Your request only preceded mine by seconds. Let's hurry to the bedroom before Potter returns with more insignificant news."

Grabbing Severus by the hand, Hermione led her overly eager wizard to their bedroom.

/*/

Over on the West side of London in an upscale Wizarding Pub, Noah and Ethan were celebrating their very successful Saturday promotion and demonstration with a few friends. Ethan, who made no secret of his preference of wizards over witches (except at work) was accompanied by his boyfriend, but Noah's sometime witch was nowhere to be seen. However, Noah wasn't on his own. He was being well entertained by Ginny Weasley who had managed to insinuate herself between him and Ethan trying to keep Noah's attention on her.

Ginny had taken an immediate liking to Noah that morning and hadn't been shy about letting him know. Noah was very professional while at work, but on his own time he appreciated a shapely leg. And Ginny Weasley was shapely. Initially, Noah had remained professional in his conversation with Ginny. However, by the end of their conversation she had invited herself to the current gathering.

Several of Noah's friends seemed surprised to see Ginevra Weasley sitting next to Noah but said nothing knowing Noah didn't take kindly to anyone interfering in his private affairs. But silently his friends did think it strange that Harry Potter's well known, ex witch was suddenly interested in a shop manager. They meant no disrespect to their friend. A shop manager was an honorable position. They just didn't understand how Ginny had gone from dating a Wizarding World hero to a shop worker.

Ginny saw the looks, but didn't care one bit. Hermione had mentioned that Noah had a witch, but Ginny was going after what she wanted. Besides. If Noah didn't want her there, he would have already told her to push off. Since he hadn't, Ginny planned to make the most of it.

Ginny left Noah's side only once to use the loo and had ungraciously pushed her way between Noah and the witch he was speaking to when she returned. The witch continued to talk to Noah, but it was a very short conversation. She walked away, but not before giving Ginny, who pretended not to notice, a deadly glare.

Noah noticed, but refrained from speaking on it in front of the others.

/*/

At the end of the evening when the table was down to only Allen, who had come late and Ethan and his date, Ginny tried to give Noah directions for Apparating to her flat. To her surprise, he politely declined the information explaining as a man he preferred to make his own decisions, hold conversations with whomever he chose and most importantly pursue a witch instead of the other way around. Noah went on to tell Ginny it had been a pleasure meeting her and he hoped she would continue to shop at Snape, Longbottom and Granger.

For a full five seconds, a pink faced Ginny stood there gazing at Noah not believing her ears. No wizard had ever turned her advances down. Well excluding Harry of course. She knew she could be a bit aggressive at times, but most wizards liked for her to take charge. She had obviously made a mistake with Noah.

For a second, Ginny wanted to give in to her famous Weasley temper and tear this miserable excuse for a wizard a new arse. But she didn't. Instead, she stepped a bit closer to tell Noah she would be informing Hermione how crassly he had treated her and how he could expect to lose his position.

Noah smiled as he moved even closer to comment how Ginny didn't know Hermione at all if she thought his boss would sack him over the truth. Then he stepped back with an even wider smile and wished Ginny a goodnight.

Ginny had learned a few things over the years including temper didn't always win the battle. And this was one of those battles. So through pursed lips she wished him a good night as well before striding to the door.

/*/

By the time his conversation with Ginny was finished, the table was empty. His gracious friends had left him and Ginny to their private conversation.

Noah had put up a very firm front, but had to order a last brandy to fortify himself. As firm and confident as he had been speaking to Ginny, there was a small voice in the back of Noah's head whispering that Hermione might lend some credence to what her good friend had to say.

Noah had two more brandies before owling Miranda to ask if it was too late for him to come by her flat.

Miranda answered Noah's owl within ten minutes.

_It wasn't too late_.

/*/

Hermione and Severus were lying in bed content and exhausted after three lightning rounds of sex when Severus brought up the subject of Millicent Bullstrode.

"Not now Severus please." Hermione answered in a slightly annoyed tone pulling herself up so she was leaning against the back of the bed. "I do not want to discuss that bear of a witch. I meant what I told Harry. Auror or not. I will not step back if she tries anything. There's nothing more to be said. I'm going to make tea. Would you care for a cup?'

Severus who was lying on his side leaning on his elbow was nearly pushed over when Hermione sat up so abruptly. Reaching out before Hermione could leave the bed, Severus pulled her back down on the bed. "Suddenly tea? If you are irritated, I shall refrain from speaking about Miss Bullstrode. However, it was you who _joked_ about this very thing earlier. We will not walk away from each other when we have a difference of opinions. Even for tea. On the other hand." He added lightly. "Perhaps we should have tea and discuss the double set of Contraceptive Charms I heard you cast before we made love."

Severus's attempt at humor made Hermione roar with laughter. "You git. I did not cast double Contraceptive Charms, but I did protect us from any little accident."

Severus grabbed Hermione by the back of the tee which landed her on her back. Pinning her with his arm, Severus reminded Hermione he was a well educated, responsible, fairly well off wizard who very much wanted whatever accident came their way and he wanted it before he dropped dead of old age.

Then Severus drove Hermione into another fit of hysterical laughter by asking if she would consider marrying him in the morning.

The tea never did get made and both Hermione and Severus were a bit sore when they awoke on Sunday morning.


	22. Chapter 22

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 21**

Severus who was lying on his side leaning on his elbow was nearly pushed over when Hermione sat up so abruptly. Reaching out before Hermione could leave the bed, Severus pulled her back down on the bed. "Suddenly tea? If you are irritated, I shall refrain from speaking about Miss Bullstrode. However, it was you who _joked_ about this very thing earlier. We will not walk away from each other when we have a difference of opinions. Even for tea. On the other hand." He added lightly. "Perhaps we should have tea and discuss the double set of Contraceptive Charms I heard you cast before we made love."

Severus's attempt at humor made Hermione roar with laughter. "You git. I did not cast double Contraceptive Charms, but I did protect us from any little accident."

Severus grabbed Hermione by the back of the tee which landed her on her back. Pinning her with his arm, Severus reminded Hermione he was a well educated, responsible, fairly well off wizard who very much wanted whatever accident came their way and he wanted it before he dropped dead of old age.

Then Severus drove Hermione into another fit of hysterical laughter by asking if she would consider marrying him in the morning.

The tea never did get made and both Hermione and Severus were a bit sore when they awoke on Sunday morning.

/

**Making The First Move: Chapter 22**

The happy atmosphere of the previous night was still present on Sunday morning leading Severus to suggest they get out into the fresh air and have brunch at The Diagon Inn.

Hermione readily agreed. "That will do nicely." Hermione answered in a cheery voice as she picked through the closet looking for the appropriate outfit. "I understand it to be quite the popular place Mr. Snape. Which leads me to wonder how such a solitary wizard such as yourself knows about it."

Severus felt his face warm remembering the times he had stopped at _The Inn_, as he called it, for a solitary bit of breakfast after dallying around in Knockturn Alley. Pulling on his socks with a deliberate snap, Severus told Hermione he may have been a solitary wizard, but he was a wizard who also ate breakfast.

"Ah." Hermione replied holding up a tan jumper and slacks. "Who knew Severus Snape had a hangout. What do you think of this outfit?" She asked pulling the jumper over her head before stepping into the slacks. "Should I go dressier?"

Severus didn't bother replying to Hermione's comment about a hangout. Instead, he voiced his appreciation of her tan outfit and matching set of robes. "You look amazing in clothes."

Hermione laughed out loud at Severus' response replying with a cheeky comment. "I look amazing in clothes? That's not what you said last night. I thought I appealed to you most when I didn't have on a stitch."

Severus smiled as he pulled on his shoes. Hermione was right. She did appeal to him most when there weren't any clothes involved. "I will not offer a response to that comment as whatever I say would only land me in hot water. Are we ready to go?"

"We are ready." Hermione replied flinging her arms around Severus' neck planting a kiss on his lips.

/*/

The Inn was quite crowded, but Hermione and Severus were on their way to seats within five minutes of arriving. Halfway down the aisle, Hermione heard someone call out her name and turned around to see Luna waving wildly in her direction. Hermione gave Luna and Neville a wave then followed Severus to their table. They hadn't settled themselves into their seats before the greeter was back informing them Mr. Longbottom was requesting they join his table.

Hermione glanced at Severus who gave a slight nod of agreement before rising from his seat to join Neville and Luna.

Hermione was very surprised Severus agreed to the change, but did not comment. They could enjoy their brunch with Neville and Luna just as they could alone. After greeting each other, the couples began to look over the menus with Luna starting a line of chatter about what they should order. Severus completely tuned Luna out turning raised eyebrows to Hermione who smiled as she patted his knee.

Without Luna's help, Severus and Hermione had just about decided what to order when it became apparent they wouldn't be dining with just Neville and Luna. Harry had come through the doors seemingly headed for the takeaway counter but making a sharp turn when he saw his four friends.

Severus let out a soft sigh as he watched Harry walk towards the table. He respected Potter but would have preferred to brunch without him. Obviously, he wouldn't be getting his preference this day.

Hermione greeted Harry thinking, Diagon Inn really is a popular establishment, as she glanced around to see who would be next to approach the table.

"Hello folks," greeted Harry nodding at Luna then reaching out to shake hands with Neville and Severus. "I came to pick up takeaway, but if it isn't an intrusion I'd rather join your table."

"Of course Harry." Hermione offered before anyone had a chance to answer. "There's plenty of room. Sit down. We were just about to order, but we can wait for you to choose."

Unfiltered as always, Luna resumed her idle chattering before Harry could even pick up his menu. "Everyone is talking about how the Wrackspurts got Michael Corner sacked. That boy's head was full of them. I remember…."

Both Harry and Neville spoke at the same time then waited for the other to proceed.

Glancing at Severus and Hermione, Neville tried to shush Luna by redirecting her attention back to the menu.

A clearly exasperated Harry spoke without lifting his eyes from the menu. "Who is everyone Luna? Outside you and your father, just how many people in the Wizarding World have ever heard of Wrackspurts?"

Ignoring Neville's attempt to deflect her attention, Luna shrugged her shoulders before offering a clearly unwanted reply. "Well my father still runs The Quibbler you know and has connections to quite a few sources. A few of his sources at the Ministry were well paid to disclose certain information. It seems you got yourself in quite the pickle. Are you on probation Harry?"

In addition to an annoyed Harry, a distinct frown had appeared on Severus' face. Neither wizard wanted to discuss Michael Corner nor listen to spurious gossip. Especially in the middle of brunch.

Hermione who had remained quiet up until that point hoping to discourage Severus from entering the conversation could not be still any longer. "I was under the impression we are here for a meal not Quibbler related gossip being spread by some malicious arseholes." Hermione remarked crossly. "Whether you realize it or not Luna. You have crossed the line of good taste inquiring into Harry's personal affairs and Ministry business. In my opinion, it is past time for you to learn how to filter your comments. I'm starving. I'll be chewing on Severus' sleeve in a minute. May we please give our orders?"

"Yes. Let's order." Neville interjected hoping to end the tension around the table. Luna and I will have…"

Determined to get another word in, Luna cut across Neville to address Hermione's remarks. "I don't think it's out of line to share information acquired through reliable sources. Michael Corner has been sacked. Harry is in trouble and his own team is doubting his ability to lead."

Those words had been the last straw for Harry who threw his menu down on the table and stood. "It's obvious I will not be able to enjoy a peaceful meal without having to discuss the state of my life. I believe I will get that takeaway. If you all will excuse me."

Turning to Luna, a fuming Harry advised her he would be speaking to her father about the reliability of his sources and his need to spread bullshite before moving away from the table.

Luna continued to chatter about the reliability of her father's sources, Wrackspurts, Nargles and other nonsense until Severus growled at Neville. "Has a simple matter of having brunch become this hard Mr. Longbottom? If so, I am inclined to agree with Mr. Potter. Takeaway would be preferred."

Catching Severus' tone, Luna glanced around the table before leaning back in her chair. "Well." She countered. "It seems as though several of us are in less than happy moods. Neville and I will have the vegetable omelet with beef strips."

Hermione shot a glare of annoyance at Luna before suggesting steak and eggs to Severus who waved a resigned hand in the air in silent agreement.

Severus was not only aggravated with Luna. He was aggravated with Neville as well for not stepping in when Luna was releasing her tirade at Harry. Part of his aggravation was due to the silly witch bringing up Corner's name in a manner that suggested the arsehole was somehow an innocent victim.

Severus knew Harry Potter could hold his own, but felt it was just piss poor conduct on Miss Lovegood's part to repeat bullshite information. Especially in company.

/*/

Hermione watched as Severus alternately frowned and glared wishing for their food to arrive so they could get the meal over. Hermione didn't have any doubt she and Severus would be having a discussion about Luna when they got home. Sighing heavily, Hermione reached beneath the table to place a calming hand on Severus' knee. Hermione didn't get a chance to find out if Severus would acknowledge her calming hand as at precisely that moment, the food arrived.

As the four ate, Luna commented on the lack of conversation before informing the table at large that Ethan White went out with wizards which she thought very unseemly. This time Neville did try to step in, but it was too late as Severus had had his fill. He was livid Luna would dare bring up such a subject.

Hermione recognized the signs and took hold of Severus' arm softly calling his name. But Severus was too far into his emotions to listen.

Deliberately looking from Neville to Luna, Severus snarled in a voice low enough not to alert other patrons to the argument. "I have put up with your lack of manners long enough Miss Lovegood. In the last hour I have listened to you babble about things which are not your business, comment on private affairs and insult a friend. Now you dare bring up another private matter. Mr. White's business is his alone. I'm sure if he wanted it shouted about, he would have done it himself. If Mr. White wants to consort with house elves, that is his affair. For once, close your mouth and keep your comments and opinions to yourself."

Neville stepped in to defend his witch, but as far as Severus was concerned, it was too little too late. "The time to have stepped in for this woman would have been when she started throwing gossip around. Yet you sat there mute. We will not discuss it here, but I will not have an employee who does not know how or when to hold her tongue. I'll see you both in my office tomorrow morning."

As angry as she was with Luna's outbursts, Hermione thought Severus had gone too far and tried to stop him by placing a hand on his arm. "Severus love. Please calm down. Let's just finish our meal and get back to the house. I have things I want to get done today."

"Yes Severus." Neville remarked angrily. "You've spoken your piece. Why don't you calm down. Luna was wrong to comment on such things, but you are wrong as well for speaking to her as you have."

"Stop!" Hermione said raising her voice slightly. "The both of you. Please stop."

Severus who was still furious went into his inside pocket for money to pay for his and Hermione's meals. After placing the money on the table, Severus pushed his chair back glaring at Neville all the while "This meal no longer interests me." Reaching out to Hermione, Severus helped her from her chair telling Neville he would see him and Miss Lovegood in the morning.

Severus steered Hermione toward the door without speaking a word pulling them into Apparition as soon as their feet touched the outside walk.

/*/

After Hermione and Severus left, Neville found himself angrier than he'd ever been outside of the war years he spent at Hogwarts. Severus had been downright disrespectful to him and Luna. Even though Neville knew Luna had been wrong to make the comments she had. He thought the whole thing could have been handled differently. Severus could have…..

Neville didn't finish his thought. He had had numerous conversations with Luna regarding her habit of babbling about things which didn't concern her. He loved Luna, but she could be a handful especially after she'd been to see her father. Neville sighed as he ran his hand up and down Luna's back to comfort her.

"It'll be alright." Luna remarked turning to face Neville. "Severus and Hermione are obviously not in a happy place. Maybe they should take some time away from each other."

Neville pulled his hand back to his side frustrated that Luna could not or would not see the problem had nothing at all to do with Hermione and Severus' relationship but everything to do with her.

Anger made Neville snap at Luna who carefully placed her dessert fork down on the plate before answering his comment. "The Wrackspurts are absolutely fierce today. They've even gotten to you love."

"Merlin Luna." Huffed Neville in exasperation. "Enough about Wrackspurts. What we are talking about is you speaking out of turn and landing us in hot water not only with Severus, but Harry Potter as well."

"People don't like to hear the truth. You know that love. I will not sugarcoat anything. My daddy…."

"Enough. Please. Xenophilius wouldn't know the truth if it walked up and bit him on the arse."

Luna gazed at Neville with sad eyes and he had immediately apologized for disparaging her father even though every word he said was true. Xenophilius Lovegood was mad and always had been. And sometimes Neville thought he had driven Luna mad as well.

Continuing as though Neville hadn't spoken, Luna finished her thought. "My daddy taught me never back away from the truth. If Harry Potter can't handle the truth, I'm sorry. If Severus Snape can't handle true facts, I'm sorry for him as well. Harry and Severus will just have to get over themselves."

Neville smiled at Luna as he leaned over to give her a quick kiss. He normally loved it when his witch staunchly defended her arguments. However this time was different. This time she may have gone too far.

Neville knew what was done was done. He and Luna would see Severus in the morning and hopefully get everything straightened out.

"Alright love." He said reaching out to Luna. "We'll discuss this more at home. If you've finished your dessert, we can be on our way."

/*/

While the ruckus was going on at The Inn, Noah and Miranda were having an after breakfast talk. One of Miranda's witch friends had owled her about Noah being out with Ginevra Weasley and she wanted to get it sorted.

Noah didn't like being questioned over what he did in his free time, but Miranda had asked the question so he felt obligated to answer. He and Miranda were dating without having made any proper commitment to each other. Nevertheless, Noah cared for her and didn't want it to appear as though he was sneaking about. Not having anything to hide, Noah explained in full detail how Ginny Weasley had come to be at his side.

Miranda sat quietly listening to Noah explain about Hermione and Luna's Demonstration and how Ginevra Weasley had invited herself to the small celebratory gathering. Feelings of despair began coursing through Miranda's body as she recognized what seemed like the beginning of the end of her and Noah's already shaky relationship. It seemed instead of moving closer. They were moving farther apart. Noah hadn't mentioned either the Demonstration or the celebration which was a sure sign he hadn't wanted her at either event. With a soft sigh, Miranda asked another question. She didn't know if she was ready for the answer, but she asked anyway.

"Has our relationship run its course Noah? You kept me in the dark about something that sounds like a big step in your career. Then you escort a beautiful witch to your gathering in what should have been my place. Should I be thankful that at the end of the night you decided my bed was where you wanted to be?"

Feeling as though Miranda was pressing him to the wall, Noah started to give a short answer, but hesitated before speaking to get his thoughts in order. It was a given that he cared for this witch. But was she _the_ witch? He'd just received a promotion and a decent pay rise. His and Ethan's products were a hit. And a popular witch had made advances. This should be the time of his life. Was he really ready to commit to Miranda? Was he ready to commit to anyone?

Noah was taking so long to respond that Miranda wanting to keep as much of her dignity as possible gave him a way out. Placing a hand on Noah's shoulder she told him he needn't feel obligated because they had shared a sexual relationship as she had been a willing participant. If he was ready to move on, he should just do it instead of dragging it out.

Miranda's words sunk right in. Suddenly, it was as though someone had his wand set to the brightest setting and was shining it in Noah's eyes. What in bloody hell was wrong with him? He had almost let the good things happening in his life overshadow the best thing in his life. Miranda.

Reaching around to grab Miranda's hand, Noah brought it to his lips pulling her around so she was sitting beside him. Placing another soft kiss on Miranda's hand, Noah spoke his mind. "You have it all wrong love. I was not thinking of how to end our relationship. I was simply reflecting on what we have together. I may have been remiss by not voicing how I feel, but we are good together. I don't want to walk away and I don't want you to doubt me. Let's move forward from here. Will you keep me as your wizard?"

The tears which had formed in the corner of Miranda's eyes when she thought Noah was walking away came in earnest. However, these were not tears of shame, embarrassment or loss. These were tears of happiness. She and Noah were moving forward in a proper relationship. Running her hand down Noah's cheek and staring straight into his eyes, Miranda happily agreed to the new level of their relationship.

/*/

At Spinner's End, Hermione was sitting on the couch with her legs crossed listening to Severus who had been ranting for the last ten minutes. Hermione was waiting for him to wind down so they could have a conversation.

Hermione had planned to work on wedding and honeymoon arrangements when they came back from brunch, but she didn't want to leave Severus to his own devices worried he might find Luna and throttle her.

Hermione smiled to herself. Of course Severus wouldn't go looking for Luna. The fact of the matter was he hoped never to see her again which of course wasn't feasible. Luna worked for them. Severus would have to see her at least one more time.

A small giggle escaped Hermione causing Severus to turn and stare. "You can't seriously think this is funny Hermione." Severus said coming to sit down beside her. "That woman brings out the absolute worst in me."

"No Severus. I don't think this is funny. What I do think is you need to stop this ranting. We will deal with Luna in the morning. For now, I'd like to leave a calm, rational wizard in the living room while I go to the den to start making our plans."

Severus leaned over to Hermione placing his mouth at the crook of her neck. "I'll be fine. Go do what needs to be done. In the meantime, I will prepare us something to eat because I do not want you falling out from hunger."

Turning so she could reach Severus' lips, Hermione planted a kiss on his mouth before telling him she wouldn't say no to a plate of eggs and sausage with tea and toast.

Severus smiled as he rose from the couch heading for the kitchen. "Alright love. Breakfast it is. Now. Please go put our future in order. I will call you shortly."

Hermione was at the door to the den when Severus called out to her. "I apologize for my behavior at The Inn. In some ways, I acted as badly as Miss Lovegood."

Nodding her head, Hermione chided Severus. "In some ways you did act as badly as Luna. I hope you will remember that when you are speaking to her and Neville in the morning. I love you mister. Now. I need to get busy. See you in a bit."


	23. Chapter 23

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 22**

A small giggle escaped Hermione causing Severus to turn and stare. "You can't seriously think this is funny Hermione." Severus said coming to sit down beside her. "That woman brings out the absolute worst in me."

"No Severus. I don't think this is funny. What I do think is you need to stop this ranting. We will deal with Luna in the morning. For now, I'd like to leave a calm, rational wizard in the living room while I go to the den to start making our plans."

Severus leaned over to Hermione placing his mouth at the crook of her neck. "I'll be fine. Go do what needs to be done. In the meantime, I will prepare us something to eat because I do not want you falling out from hunger."

Turning so she could reach Severus' lips, Hermione planted a kiss on his mouth before telling him she wouldn't say no to a plate of eggs and sausage with tea and toast.

Severus smiled as he rose from the couch heading for the kitchen. "Alright love. Breakfast it is. Now. Please go put our future in order. I will call you shortly."

Hermione was at the door to the den when Severus called out to her. "I apologize for my behavior at The Inn. In some ways, I acted as badly as Miss Lovegood."

Nodding her head, Hermione chided Severus. "In some ways you did act as badly as Luna. I hope you will remember that when you are speaking to her and Neville in the morning. I love you mister. Now. I need to get busy. See you in a bit."

/

**Making The First Move: Chapter 23**

**/**/**

Monday morning and David Reese arrived without any fanfare. Hermione left all the specifics to Severus while she headed directly to the brewing room to put the finishing touches on two formulas she had derived from the BeastBee recipes. One would be a salve and the other a paste which would ironically combat BeastBee stings and bites. Neville had held discussions with the Wizarding Communities in tropical regions and they were very interested in the finished products. Hermione didn't have any doubts the pastes and salves would not lay around on the shelves.

To keep herself from thinking about what would soon be going on in Severus' office, Hermione hummed as she mixed the pastes and salves hoping he wouldn't be too hard on Luna. Everyone made mistakes. It was true this was the second time Luna had put a foot wrong with Severus, but still. Luna was a decent employee whose only fault was not being able to filter herself properly.

Ginny Weasley immediately leapt to Hermione's mind because in a slightly different way she and Luna were the same. Both witches spoke their minds without any thought of consequences.

/*/

Severus had just settled David in the small conference room to complete the required paperwork of a new hire. David had chosen to work as Neville's assistant. He would be traveling with Neville searching out plants, animals and insects which would be used in future S L &amp; G recipes. David had also agreed to set up the much anticipated greenhouse. Severus left instructions for David to have Noah accompany him out back so they could get started on the project. It was Severus' hope that the newest project would be well underway by the end of the day.

Neville and David would be meeting on Tuesday morning to get their schedules sorted.

Severus took a quick men's room break expecting Neville and Miss Lovegood to appear at his office door at any moment. Severus had decided he would take Hermione's advice and go gently with Miss Lovegood. If things went well, Severus planned to offer an apology. If things didn't go well, he might just boot her arse out the door and be done with it. Severus closed his desk drawer with a snap admitting to himself he wouldn't be booting anyone. Especially if he wanted to remain on good terms with Neville.

Severus actually had high hopes Luna would see the greenhouse project as something she would like to do. For him, it would be a perfect solution. Not only would it keep Luna out of his sight, it would be the perfect place for her to discuss all her theories and opinions…. with herself. The idea sounded good in theory, but Severus didn't know how well received it would be by either Neville or Miss Lovegood. He'd just have to wait and see.

Severus didn't have to wait long. Less than five minutes later, a somber looking Neville entered the office followed closely by a nonchalant Luna. Right off the bat, Luna's demeanor irritated Severus. He felt as the cause of all this, Luna should at least have the good sense to act a bit humble. Then he remembered with whom he was dealing.

This might not go well at all, Severus thought before greeting the pair.

/*/

Neville was not in a very pleasant mood as evidenced by the scowl on his face. As a full partner, he did not take kindly to being called before Severus like some new hire in need of a scolding. This whole, come to my office thing, was demeaning. Additionally, he didn't see any reason for Luna to be there. Anything Severus had to say could have been relayed to Luna through him. Neville felt this meeting might not go well at all.

/*/

Without any fanfare, Neville spoke first causing Severus a moment of surprise which he quickly covered by shifting slightly in his chair.

"Let me preface this…._meeting_ by saying I don't appreciate being called before you as though I'm some naughty first year standing in front of McGonagall. Both you and Luna are at fault so I will not sit still while you rake her over the coals."

Severus held up both hands as if to supplicate Neville. "You appear to be overwrought even before we start Mr. Longbottom."

Neville immediately noticed the use of his last name. At that moment, he was sure the meeting had zero chance of turning out well.

Severus realized immediately he had called Neville by his surname and quickly corrected himself. "Neville. We have something to sort out. There isn't any reason you should feel as though you've been summoned. I requested your presence. If you feel as though you'd rather not work this out, we can call a halt to this meeting right now. I have issues with Miss Lovegood that will be resolved one way or another. If you deem this an inappropriate time, I'll concur."

Neville didn't have a chance to respond as Luna took it upon herself to speak. "I don't care to see you and Neville at odds Severus. Especially over something I've done. So…"

Neville touched Luna on the wrist to stop her from speaking, but she moved her arm away and continued to speak. "As I said. I don't want you and Neville at odds. I am well aware that my mouth sometimes moves more quickly than my mind. It's a gift." She said glancing at Neville. "I will not promise it won't happen again because my mother taught me to speak my mind and that's what I have done all my life. If you need to take measures, feel free to do so Severus as I will not be changing anytime soon."

Severus stared at his unrepentant employee. Normally his choice would have been easy as he was not one to be pushed into a corner. However, there was more at stake. He would either have to acclimate himself to Luna and stay in his partners good graces or get rid of her and possibly lose Neville in the process. The cold, hard fact was there was too much to be lost. Severus did not want to break up a partnership. So for once in his life or maybe twice. Severus took the soft option.

Glancing first at Neville then fixing his eyes on Luna, Severus spoke not from the mouth of the old Severus but from the mouth of the newer, more civilized Severus. "You are undoubtedly the most knowledgeable Herbology Master in Wizarding London Neville. A fact that solidified my idea to invite you into this company. I say this to let you know that harsh words do not impact me. I have heard harsh words most of my life and have uttered quite a few myself. However, I am past that. We are past that. The words I spoke to Miss Lovegood were well warranted. Although I will admit there was a better time and place to utter them. Therefore, I do apologize for being less than discreet. However, whatever my decision brings. I feel Miss Lovegood and the company would be better served if she was not part of front end services."

Neville offered a bitter snort when Severus said these words. But before he could do anything more, Severus held up his hands.

"Let me finish Neville before you make a decision which will serve none of us well. Although I feel Miss Lovegood does not belong out front, I do believe a witch with her intelligence does belong with our shop. To that end, I am suggesting she take over the Head position in the newly formed Greenhouse Department at Snape, Longbottom &amp; Granger which will be an entity on its own. Miss Lovegood will have the say over what is ordered, what plants will be grown and more importantly, who will work with her. David Reese is setting up the greenhouse as we speak. Hermione will work with Miss Lovegood to get her started and it will be through Hermione all greenhouse business flows. The ultimate goal is to raise plants, herbs and exotic fauna which can be used in our recipes and products."

For several seconds the office was silent as Neville and Luna digested what Severus had just said.

Reaching out to grab Neville by the hand, Luna turned her gaze to Severus. "What a lovely idea Severus. I expected to be sacked and here you are offering me an opportunity only a fool would refuse. Contrary to popular belief. I am not a fool and will gladly give the greenhouse a try."

With a look of relief showing on his face, Neville gave Severus a nod of thanks before congratulating Luna on her wise decision.

/*/

The three spoke for several minutes before Hermione entered the office to be briefed on the outcome of the discussion. After hearing the outcome, Hermione was pleased that her fiancé had taken the soft road. She was less pleased to find she would be the partner in charge of how the greenhouse would be run.

Running both hands through her hair, Hermione turned her back to Neville and Luna to give Severus her version of the stink eye.

Severus looked down at some nonexistent piece of parchment on his desk to keep Hermione from seeing his satisfied smile. She wanted him to take the soft road, so he had. Now she could deal with Luna and handle the fallout. His work here was done.

Hermione knew how smug Severus was feeling, but knew he had to come home to her. She would extract her revenge then. Right now, she and Luna needed to have a conversation. After which she planned to give Luna the week off while the greenhouse was being properly put together. Next Monday they could begin preparations for a grand opening.

/*/

While Hermione and Luna were having their conversation, Severus made a trip out front to check on the state of things. Noah had left David out back for the moment and was taking care of business as usual. As was Ethan. Severus noticed that Allen had also picked up a ton of good habits from his colleagues. His section had a small queue of seemingly eager, smiling customers.

Severus' ultimate destination was Ethan's area. As experienced as he was in life matters, Severus really didn't know how to approach his Junior Manager with what he wanted to say. He just knew he wanted to approach him in private.

By the same token, because of remarks regarding his sexuality that had dropped like pearls from Luna's mouth the past week. Ethan had begun to feel as though he was being scrutinized by the partners. He was gay and liked wizards over witches. Although he didn't flaunt his appetites, Ethan was quite sure Luna had made his proclivities known to anyone who would listen. So, when he noticed Severus heading directly to his station with a decidedly unfriendly look on his face. Ethan became apprehensive with the first thing coming to mind that he was in danger of being sacked for conduct unbecoming.

Ethan was used to being thought of as the lesser wizard because of his sexual orientation, but he was happier than he'd ever been working at S L &amp; G. He really didn't want to get the push off, but he couldn't change who he was.

"Hello Mr. White. I'd like a word with you." Severus intoned in a low voice. "Grab your lunch and come to my office."

Ethan thought he could see his fate written on his superior's face and answered simply. "It's thirty minutes until my lunch hour Severus. I'll see you in your office at 1:10."

Severus cleared his throat as he looked Ethan directly in the eye. "I'd like to see you now. Clear your schedule with Noah, get your lunch and bring it to my office."

Ethan was falling apart inside. He was going to be sacked. He could hear it in Severus' voice. Ethan felt tiny pricks in the corner of his eyes. No matter how well he worked for the shop. No matter how impressive he and Noah had proven to be. He was nothing more than a fucking poof who could be fired at the whim of a sour faced, puritanical superior.

His lifestyle had lost him his position. All he could do was face the inevitable. "Fine sir. I'll advise Noah and be in your office in ten minutes."

"Good." Severus replied immediately reading the palatable tension in the air. "I'll have a cold chicken sandwich, pickles on the side. The tea will be ready."

"Yes sir," answered Ethan resignedly turning to walk away before the gist of what Severus had said sunk in. Two steps later, Ethan realized just what Severus had said. A cold chicken sandwich with pickles on the side? A superior didn't sit down to lunch with an employee he intended to sack. Trying not to let himself get too excited, Ethan felt a bit of hope return. Perhaps Severus only wanted to go over a piece of business. Suddenly it didn't seem like a sacking lunch at all. Maybe there was a chance he would still have a position at the end of this lunch.

/*/

Hermione stopped briefly by Severus' office giving him dire warnings of what she was going to do to him later that night for putting her in the position of watchdog over Luna.

Severus raised his eyebrows while keeping his eyes on the desk. This was not the time to antagonize his witch. He would calm her down in the privacy of their home.

Several minutes after Hermione huffed her way out of his office, Ethan appeared carrying both lunches. Placing the cold chicken sandwich with a side of pickles on the small table in the corner of Severus' office, Ethan placed his roast beef sandwich down as well and remained standing until Severus invited him to have a seat.

"It will be a long reach to eat your lunch from a standing position Mr. White," remarked Severus lightly. "Have a seat."

Ethan sat down but didn't begin his lunch until after Severus had his sandwich in hand. Severus took a few bites while formulating in his head just how he should approach the subject with Ethan. Realizing he was being pretty obtuse and doing a disservice to Ethan in the bargain, Severus opened the conversation with a straightforward remark. "I understand there have been some tasteless remarks made because of your sexual orientation. I'm not sure about Neville, but Hermione and I have known for awhile and while it isn't our life choice, we do not have a problem with you. You carry yourself well and do a fantastic job in your position. I have spoken to the offending party and have taken steps which I hope will clear the air. The most important point I would like to impress on you is as long as you continue to carry yourself in the proper manner while in the shop or attending business functions, you have my full support." Severus had then put his attention back on his lunch giving Ethan a chance to respond.

Ethan was amazed not only that Severus and Hermione knew about his life style and were accepting, but also that he had their full support as long as he carried himself properly at work and work functions.

"Thank you for being so candid Severus." Ethan remarked. "I can live with all that and I appreciate you aren't asking any more of me than you would any other employee. My personal and professional goals always have been and always will be kept separate. I do apologize for upsetting Luna. Finding out about my lifestyle really upset her. I was fearful there would be animosity between she and I which could possibly have ended up with me losing my position. I'm thankful it didn't come to that."

Placing his last pickle back down on the plate and wiping his hands on a napkin, Severus advised Ethan to let him worry about Luna.

Now that Severus had said all he wanted to say, he suggested Ethan finish his lunch in the break room then get back to the front.

Ethan reached out to shake Severus' hand, gathered his lunch and left the office with a slight nod in Severus' direction.

/*/

Severus cleared up his lunch with a quick wave of the wand then ran a hand through his well kept hair. The matter he had just discussed with Ethan was not a subject he would have ever approached if not for Luna's abysmal behavior. Neither was it a behavior he would find acceptable in a close friend. Knowing he was being judgmental, Severus shrugged. It was the truth and it bothered him. In this case, Ethan's social life didn't have any bearing on how he performed his job. So for this one time, it was a non issue.

With a short slash through the air with his wand, Severus cleared the air of the chicken and pickle smells before getting down to work.

/*/

Severus had been working head down for over an hour when Noah and David accompanied by Hermione appeared at his office door.

Still irritated over having to discuss private matters with Ethan, Severus spoke peevishly. "Am I being invaded?" Severus asked glancing at all three in turn. "If so, I suggest putting it off until such a time when I'm not up to my arse in parchment."

"Out of sorts are we then Mr. Snape? And in front of our newest hire." Hermione chided glancing from Noah to David. "David will run screaming for the door if you keep up that attitude. We are simply here to ask that you accompany us as we explore the Greenhouse area. I've had a chance to take a quick peek and I think you will be pleasantly surprised. David has done an outstanding job."

Dropping his quill down on the desk, Severus rose from his chair. "I've had somewhat of a difficult morning." Severus explained addressing the two wizards. "Which really has nothing to do with you David or you Noah. We shall go check on the Greenhouse Project and I will try to adjust my attitude."

"I think you will be pleased." David offered ignoring Severus' initial gruff response. "Hermione has given it a ten on the common scale."

Has she now, thought Severus as he followed the others to the back door.

/*/

Neville and Luna were waiting outside the greenhouse which for some reason irritated Severus even more. It seemed that protocol had gone out the window. Noah away from his station. Miss Lovegood away from her station leaving the floor to be covered by only Mr. Wilson and Mr. White. Again, all down to Luna Lovegood.

"We should get to this then." Severus remarked as he entered the greenhouse. "Perhaps then we can get everyone back to their stations."

The five followed Severus into the newly erected structure without a word.

Severus had to admit that David and Noah had done a bang up job. The addition was airy and uncluttered yet had clearly marked sections for plants, flowers, bushes and live specimens.

Most of the group spread out to explore with Hermione remaining close by Severus's side because she was bursting to tell him what an arse he was being. And she did.

"What's the problem Severus? David has gone to a lot of trouble to get this right. You want Luna out of your immediate vicinity. David has done it. At least act pleased."

"Is this a conversation you want to have in the middle of our new greenhouse?" Severus asked peevishly. "If you want to have words with me, perhaps they can wait until we are in the privacy of our home."

Hermione didn't know what had gotten up Severus' arse, but he had rubbed the wrong nerve. Hermione did what was best for the moment. She walked away from Severus to join David and Neville who were deep in conversation.

David extended his hand as Hermione approached explaining to Neville how much of an advocate she had been for him. Hermione took David's hand without a thought accepting his praise with a bit of blush coloring her cheeks. Then the three had stood there discussing the greenhouse as well as David's position as Neville's travel partner.

Severus stood across the room watching everything. At the point he felt he might make another specious remark, Severus congratulated David and Noah on a job well done and excused himself from the room.

Still ornery, the first thing Severus did after leaving the greenhouse was head to the front which he was sure would be in disarray. Surprisingly, Allen and Ethan had everything under control. The queues were a bit long, but were being managed. There wasn't anything Severus needed to do so he went back to his office where he soundly chastised himself for being such an arsehole over nothing.

Actually, Severus' mood hadn't come about over nothing. He was torn. On the one hand he was uncomfortable having a gay boy on his staff. On the other hand, it was Ethan. A knowledgeable, intelligent wizard who he and the partners had made a manager.

Severus was a wizard with firm beliefs. Although some of those beliefs had shifted over the years in part due to his close call with death in the Shrieking Shack. Shifting aside, he was still very uneasy over Ethan. As long as it hadn't been mentioned out loud, Severus had been able to ignore facts. But Luna Lovegood had changed all that. She had made Ethan's sexual preference public knowledge. Shite and bollocks.

In addition, there was David Reese.

Severus pulled himself straight up in his chair. Where the hell had that come from? What about David Reese?

Severus didn't have a chance to formulate an answer as Hermione, David and Neville appeared at the door to his office.

Severus stood greeting the three with a feeble smile. It was time for him to take his arse off his shoulders.


	24. Chapter 24

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 23**

Still ornery, the first thing Severus did after leaving the greenhouse was head to the front which he was sure would be in disarray. Surprisingly, Allen and Ethan had everything under control. The queues were a bit long, but were being managed. There wasn't anything Severus needed to do so he went back to his office where he soundly chastised himself for being such an arsehole over nothing.

Actually, Severus' mood hadn't come about over nothing. He was torn. On the one hand he was uncomfortable having a gay boy on his staff. On the other hand, it was Ethan. A knowledgeable, intelligent wizard who he and the partners had made a manager.

Severus was a wizard with firm beliefs. Although some of those beliefs had shifted over the years in part due to his close call with death in the Shrieking Shack. Shifting aside, he was still very uneasy over Ethan. As long as it hadn't been mentioned out loud, Severus had been able to ignore facts. But Luna Lovegood had changed all that. She had made Ethan's sexual preference public knowledge. Shite and bollocks.

In addition, there was David Reese.

Severus pulled himself straight up in his chair. Where the hell had that come from? What about David Reese?

Severus didn't have a chance to formulate an answer as Hermione, David and Neville appeared at the door to his office.

Severus stood greeting the three with a feeble smile. It was time for him to take his arse off his shoulders.

/

**Making The First Move: Chapter 24**

Hermione, Neville and David took seats as Severus sat back down and asked about the outcome.

Hermione chose to speak for the three of them. "Everything has turned out well Severus. As you saw, David has done a bang up job getting the greenhouse set up. I have already had a short chat with Luna who is over the moon with her new position as well as the chance to get from under the prying eyes of you and Noah. Initially, I thought to give Luna the week off while David and I got everything in order. However, on second thought, I decided Luna should be front and center since it will be she who has to work in the area. Luna will work the rest of her day today and take the day off tomorrow. On Wednesday, she, David and I will set everything up to her liking and discuss the most productive use of greenhouse space. David is onboard with having a grand opening to alert the public and certain shop owners to our newest venture."

With a quick glance at Hermione, David offered his thoughts on how best to utilize the area.

Surprising himself, Severus flinched when David began to speak. Maybe it wasn't so much of a flinch as it was his old radar warning him to keep an eye out because something was off.

Off? What could be off? Severus gave a mental shrug as he listened to what David had to say. Nothing was amiss. Everything David said was on point. Everything he wanted to see done was exactly what Severus would have done.

Severus made several additional suggestions which he felt would fit into the scheme of things. David gave a silent nod while Hermione commented how excited she was to have Severus' plan come to fruition.

As there wasn't much more to discuss, David and Neville excused themselves with the thought of taking a working lunch to discuss details of how their travel itineraries should be set up.

/*/

Although Severus seemed to be in a pleasant mood at that moment, Hermione wanted to get to the bottom of his earlier rudeness. Planting her arse on the corner of Severus' desk, Hermione picked up a quill and began turning it over in her hands.

"I'm not sure why, but you were quite rude this morning. Not only to me, but to the others as well. I'd like an explanation."

"There's nothing to explain Hermione. I may have been a bit brusque, but it isn't in my nature to fawn over people. I wasn't even close to rude." Severus answered shuffling documents around his desk.

Pursing her lips, more to keep from making an icy reply than anything else. Hermione got up from where she was sitting. "You are being rude right now Severus. Evidently, there is something we need to discuss, but this is neither the time nor place. Because whatever is causing your impudent tone and manner is pissing me off and it won't bode well for either of us if we get into a conversation about it here and now. I do have a suggestion." Hermione remarked without looking back. "Get your bloody attitude under control before you approach me this evening or we both might say things we'll regret. The shop has become very stuffy. If Neville and David haven't already left for lunch, I will be accompanying them out."

Severus didn't answer because he was at a loss for words. Earlier he had fallen into a snit in a matter of seconds over something he himself couldn't explain.

Still feeling some kind of way, Severus decided to release his built up tensions by way of his brew cauldrons. Before heading downstairs, Severus stopped out front to advise Noah where he would be.

/*/

Having been around Severus for a good length of time. Not as long as Neville, but long enough for Noah to recognize by the set of his superior's shoulders, something was bothering him. Something that, before he and Hermione became a couple, usually had to do with Hermione. And brewing was the way Severus worked out his frustrations.

Noah also wondered if the discussion with Ethan could have upset Severus. Ethan had quickly mentioned he and Severus had a discussion about his lifestyle. There hadn't been time for Ethan to go into detail, but Noah couldn't help wonder if that conversation had set the tone for Severus' day.

Noah would have continued to wonder, but a young wizard approached asking for a private showing of a specific Brewers Mask he wanted to purchase for his witch. Noah led the wizard to the small area he and Ethan had set up for just such instances and let everything else fall to the back of his mind.

/*/

It hadn't taken Severus long to get three cauldrons set up. Fifteen minutes after speaking to Noah, Severus had two cauldrons on boil and one on high simmer. He had pulled the next three recipes scheduled for testing and gone straight to work.

Moving among cauldrons, Severus felt the tension leave his body as he added ingredients to each one and watched the progress. Being a Potions Master, Severus easily recognized what should come next just by the step he was at and the color of the brew. It was time to adjust the heat.

When all three cauldrons were turned to their first low simmer, Severus stepped back, took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair. Looking at his Wonder Wizard Communications Watch, Severus realized time had gotten away from him. It was coming up on 5:40. He had been brewing for over two hours.

Heading upstairs to check on things, Severus realized Hermione was so angry she might have decided to take an extended lunch. After all, she was with Neville and the ever so interesting David Reese. How could she resist?

While he stood watch over his cauldrons. It had dawned on Severus that David Reese was the reason he was so irritable. Over the past three days, Severus had heard enough from Hermione about David to last him a lifetime. David. David. David. As far as he was concerned, Hermione was spending way too much time talking about and fawning over David Reese.

Fawning, Severus thought. If he ever said a word like that to Hermione Granger with regard to her behavior, she would rip him a brand, new arsehole without hesitation. Not that he would mention something as trite to Hermione as how often she spoke about David Reese. He would just have acclimate himself to the fact his witch held another wizard in such high esteem.

/*/

The day was winding down. Noah and his team were in the process of shutting down for the evening. Severus noticed that Luna was keeping to one side of the shop giving Ethan, Noah and Allen a wide space which he thought to be a good thing.

Luna had forced him to confront one of his old prejudices and he didn't like what he'd seen. Actually, Severus didn't like to be forced from his comfort zone for any reason. If he did say so himself, he had made great changes in his disposition and character. He didn't need some silly, confrontational witch to remind him of his shortcomings. Right now, all he wanted was peace in a well run shop.

Walking to the center of the shop, Severus asked how the day had gone noticing that Luna never raised her head. Noah told Severus that the day had gone well also advising his superior he had put several owl messages on his desk noting the one marked urgent had been placed on the top.

Severus gave a general thanks to all his staff before thanking Noah and heading to his office. Severus was thinking about the urgent message, but he was also thinking how he could make things right with Hermione. Speaking of Hermione. He hadn't heard her lovely voice since he'd come upstairs. Severus decided the owl messages could wait as he changed direction and headed to Hermione's office.

/*/

Hermione's office was empty, but Severus could hear voices coming from down the hall. He passed Neville's office which was empty and continued to the office set aside for David. There he found Hermione, Neville and David with wands in hand setting up the necessaries.

If he was going to get back on solid ground, Severus thought he might as well do it now. After taking a deep breath, he greeted the three. "Greetings. You three work well together. The office is beginning to take shape."

"Thank you Severus." David answered with an accompanying nod. "Hermione and Neville have done a splendid job. I should be completely set up in no time at all."

Hermione remained silent as she moved folders, brochures and other paper to the proper place on David's desk.

Severus noticed her silence, but didn't comment. Instead, he told David he looked forward to him and Neville bringing S L &amp; G a ton of new discoveries.

Neville gave a slight nod in Severus' direction assuring him that was definitely their plan.

It was then David disclosed they might even make exceptional discoveries as he alluded to the fact Hermione had expressed interest in accompanying them out in the field from time to time.

An awkward silence suddenly filled the room.

Neville stiffened in place as he listened to the words which had fallen so easily from David's mouth. David had just stepped over the line by revealing information Hermione hadn't had a chance to discuss with Severus. Having another wizard, any wizard, reveal information that should have been discussed with him had to be like a slap in the face to his partner.

Neville didn't understand why David would mention any of Hermione's lunch conversation. She had made a few offhand remarks about possibly accompanying him and David into the field which he had taken as a joke. In fact, he had smiled right along with Hermione. In his opinion, Hermione had simply been interjecting a bit of humor into his and David's conversation. A bit of idle chatter to show her support. But David had divulged her comments as though they were already set in stone.

Knowing how Severus felt about anyone getting between him and Hermione, Neville waited for the possible explosion.

/*/

Hermione who was right there with Neville immediately recognized the change in Severus' body language and tried to intervene before he hexed her, David and Neville all at the same time.

However, she wasn't fast enough.

A very grim faced Severus replied to the room in general, but directed his comments to David. "Well Mr. Reese. You are indeed as industrious as Hermione has stated. You haven't been here one full day and have already signed Hermione up for field work. Which, by the way, is a surprise to me as she hasn't ever expressed interest in traipsing about the countryside."

Realizing the old Severus might replace the new Severus at any moment. Hermione softly cleared her throat to get his attention, but Severus wasn't having any of it.

Severus was speaking in a calm, level voice, but the atmosphere had gone from awkward to tense.

"Good work sir." Severus continued in his deadly calm voice. "With Hermione along to assist you, I'm sure your findings will be remarkable." Then replacing his grim face with a cold smile, Severus had a few last comments to make. "I'll hold onto hope you plan to return her at some point or at least make her journey worth while. I'll excuse myself so you three may sort out your schedules. I have owls to answer. I'll see you in a bit Hermione."

/*/

Severus was livid. He had tried to relegate David Reese to the outermost regions of his mind, but that didn't seem to be working out as he hoped. As far as Severus was concerned, David Reese was a wizard who would bear watching.

Although he hadn't gone as far as to speak it out loud. Severus' thoughts from earlier flashed across his mind. The man seemed to be infatuated with Hermione. The most unnerving part was Hermione seemed to be as infatuated with David as he was with her and that would not do.

He and Hermione had made promises to each other. He trusted her. But she would go out in the field with David Reese over his dead body. No matter what bullshite he had just spewed.

/*/

Hermione wanted to follow behind Severus to get all this bullshite sorted, but remained where she was. There were things which needed to be sorted right where she was. She had been David's champion, but this was the second time he had said or done something inappropriate. She had also noticed his attitude towards her was off. By off she meant not right.

/*/

What Hermione failed to remember was she had doted on David from the first time they met. Perhaps she had given him the wrong idea.

/*/

Whether or not she realized how her actions could have been misconstrued. Hermione was embarrassed because she had gone along with David's behavior instead of cautioning him that his words and actions could be misinterpreted. She had taken his hand when he reached out to her. Inappropriate. Now he had spoken out of turn. Inappropriate again. It almost seemed as though David was passively trying to defy Severus. Perhaps she had misjudged David's intentions because she saw so much of her father in him. Bottom line. David had stepped across the line with Severus. That was something she would correct. And she would correct it right then.

Hermione turned to Neville and asked if he would give her a moment with David.

Neville who considered himself lucky that Severus hadn't blown the room apart was more than willing to excuse himself.

"I'll see you both in the morning." Neville replied as he quickly made his way to the door.

"Thanks Neville. See you in the morning." Hermione answered before turning to David. "Have a seat David. I would like to speak with you about what I consider conduct unbecoming."

"Conduct unbecoming?" David stammered rising to his feet. "I don't think I understand Hermione. What is it you think I've done?"

"Please keep your seat. Whether you realize it or not. You have stepped outside the bounds of good manners. Actually, you and I have made two steps which could cause dissention between Severus and myself. That is something I will not allow. Severus is my fiancé whom I love and respect. I will not and you will not cause him to question my feelings for him. Earlier you reached out to me in a way anyone might mistake for being overly familiar. I didn't think about it at the time so the fault lies with me. That will not happen again. Then, you found it necessary to repeat idle lunchtime chatter as if it was something we had discussed at length and set down in stone. I would never make any agreement with any wizard that hadn't first been discussed with Severus. You made me look like a fool. Since I know Severus very well. I believe you made him feel like a fool…."

David's face was taking on the color of a radish as he cut across Hermione. "Oh Merlin Hermione. I… I didn't realize. It was never my intention to step between you and Severus. I may have become overly zealous with all the support you and Severus have given me. Any unseemly behavior was unintentional. If I may speak frankly, it's been quite a while since I've had the level of support I've experienced at S L &amp; G. I did not have and do not have any ulterior motives. My apologies to both you and Severus. I hope you can forgive this old wizard."

Hermione smiled at David. "Now let's not go overboard Mr. Reese. You aren't that old. Please don't make it sound as though you're on your last leg."

/*/

Hermione felt loads better. There was nothing nefarious in David's actions. He had simply latched onto people who were treating him well.

Before Hermione could thank David for hearing her out, Severus appeared at the door explaining he had come to collect his fiancée and overheard a good bit of the conversation.

David stood to address his superior. "As you heard. Hermione has called certain of my behaviors into question. I assure you I do not have designs on Hermione nor do I want to step in between you two. Hermione has worked tirelessly in the background to secure me a position. I would not muck that up. Just know Severus that I look upon her as a daughter. In the future, I will not be so careless with my words or actions."

Severus reached out to shake hands. "Thank you for your apology Mr. Reese. Though listening to your explanation has made it clear that none was necessary. I can see by what you've accomplished today. You will be an excellent asset to our shop."

Turning to Hermione, Severus asked if she was ready to leave.

Hermione answered Severus with a wide grin. " I am more than ready love. It's been an extremely long day."

"That it has," remarked Severus more solemnly than necessary. "Neville has left for the evening so I will lock up after we see Mr. Reese…. After we see David out."

"Right then. I'll get my wand and purse and meet you at the doors." Hermione called over her shoulder heading in the direction of her office.

/*/

David had immediately put on the kettle when he reached his solitary flat. Over tea and a cold chicken sandwich he had mildly chastised himself for behavior that could have lost him probably his last chance at doing what he loved.

He had been casting about for a position for ages. Until he'd met Hermione and Severus his outlook had been bleak even though he had excellent references. Not many wanted to hire a set in his ways older wizard. Proprietors and owners wanted younger wizards whom they could mold into junior versions of themselves.

Looking back on what Hermione had said, David didn't think he had come on too strongly or been at all inappropriate. But perhaps he had. What he had to do going forward was a no-brainer. He would be very careful. He wanted his position at Snape, Longbottom &amp; Granger to stand for a very long time. David also felt he should find out more about Thomas Granger. If Hermione needed a father figure, he wanted to be that for her without interfering in her relationship with Severus.

Feeling better after thinking things through, David enjoyed a second sandwich before sitting back to enjoy a bit of music on the wireless.

/*/

When she and Severus Apparated into the hall at Spinner's End, Hermione started to walk away intending to get dinner started. However, before she could take two steps, Severus reached out to pull her to him. "Thank you for intervening with David. I will admit that my thoughts were going off in all directions. Especially after he revealed the fact you would be going into the field with him and Neville."

Hermione smiled as she wrapped her arms around Severus' waist. "David completely overstepped by repeating what was discussed at lunch. My comments were a bit of humor. Nothing more. When have you known me to want to interact with insects, bugs and foul smelling plants? If I hadn't been so troubled by David's behavior, I would have called you on your bullshite then and there. As if you would sit still for me going into the field with two wizards. No matter who those two wizards were. I think Neville had to hold himself up when you said you hoped we brought back something remarkable. Neville and I know you better than you know yourself Severus."

Severus pulled Hermione closer and kissed the top of her head. "Believe me love. There was no way I'd let you leave me to scour some Merlin forsaken fields and valleys for shite Neville and David could easily find on their own. If you hadn't rectified it, I would have. Can you imagine me sitting still knowing you were sleeping beside another wizard. You don't even sleep beside me every night. But that will be corrected when we marry and move into our permanent home. Which brings us to a discussion of our wedding and honeymoon. I'd like to hear what you have planned. We will discuss it over dinner as I have some sexually explicit plans for us after dinner."

"Ah Mr. Snape." Hermione countered placing her arms around Severus' neck and running her tongue across his lips. "It has been two days since we last rubbed privates. I can only hope your plans are extra sexually explicit as I am in need."

"Good." Severus responded huskily. "I believe this will be a double contraceptive night. As for dinner. A simple meal will suffice. I can eat my fill when I get you naked." Using both hands to grab Hermione's arse, Severus tried to hurry his witch along. "Now go please before I forego dinner altogether."

Hermione hurried towards the kitchen with thoughts of preparing two bowls of cereal and a piece of toast. In the face of hot sex with her wizard. Cereal was meal enough.


	25. Chapter 25

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 24**

Hermione smiled as she wrapped her arms around Severus' waist. "David completely overstepped by repeating what was discussed at lunch. My comments were a bit of humor. Nothing more. When have you known me to want to interact with insects, bugs and foul smelling plants? If I hadn't been so troubled by David's behavior, I would have called you on your bullshite then and there. As if you would sit still for me going into the field with two wizards. No matter who those two wizards were. I think Neville had to hold himself up when you said you hoped we brought back something remarkable. Neville and I know you better than you know yourself Severus."

Severus pulled Hermione closer and kissed the top of her head. "Believe me love. There was no way I'd let you leave me to scour some Merlin forsaken fields and valleys for shite Neville and David could easily find on their own. If you hadn't rectified it, I would have. Can you imagine me sitting still knowing you were sleeping beside another wizard. You don't even sleep beside me every night. But that will be corrected when we marry and move into our permanent home. Which brings us to a discussion of our wedding and honeymoon. I'd like to hear what you have planned. We will discuss it over dinner as I have some sexually explicit plans for us after dinner."

"Ah Mr. Snape." Hermione countered placing her arms around Severus' neck and running her tongue across his lips. "It has been two days since we last rubbed privates. I can only hope your plans are extra sexually explicit as I am in need."

"Good." Severus responded huskily. "I believe this will be a double contraceptive night. As for dinner. A simple meal will suffice. I can eat my fill when I get you naked." Using both hands to grab Hermione's arse, Severus tried to hurry his witch along. "Now go please before I forego dinner altogether."

Hermione hurried towards the kitchen with thoughts of preparing two bowls of cereal and a piece of toast. In the face of hot sex with her wizard. Cereal was meal enough.

/

**Warning: **I went way out into left field this chapter in an effort to explain what Michael Corner has gotten himself into. We will be back to our regularly scheduled characters next chapter. Thank you.

**A/N**: SMLE is Scotland Magical Law Enforcement (the department)

SBMLEis Scotland Branch Magical Law Enforcement (the building)

**Making The First Move: Chapter 25**

A quick dinner became a slightly longer dinner as Hermione disclosed her plans for their wedding and honeymoon.

All Severus had to do was sit there nodding. Anything Hermione put together was fine with him as long as they ended up man and wife spending their honeymoon in some exotic locale.

Hermione rattled off the guest list, the need to have magical gardeners come in to set the garden with the colors she had chosen, a wedding planner who would take care of all details and her need to find a white wedding dress. Hermione also reminded Severus she planned to sell the cottage as soon as possible after the wedding. In fact, it was her intention to have a real estate witch or wizard try to sell the cottage while they were on their honeymoon.

Severus was agreeable to all Hermione had disclosed. His only questions were in regard to their honeymoon location and if there was a possibility of moving the wedding up by six months.

Hermione smiled at Severus as she cleared away then plopped herself down on his lap. "If you must know Mr. Snape." She jokingly replied. "We will be honeymooning at the amazing Kavumanis Jimbaran Private Estate &amp; Spa in Bali, Indonesia. Not only will we be immersed in luxury, we will have the chance to observe some of the most exotic and rare plant life and foliage. If I'm not mistaken, you have allowed two weeks for our honeymoon. I'd like to suggest we make it three weeks. The shop will survive. As far as moving the wedding up six months. I'd rather we keep the date right where it is. With all that has to be done, time will fly by."

Leaning in close to Severus' ear, Hermione whispered softly. "I am not unaware of your fondest wish my love. I know a child would make you the happiest wizard in the world. I intend to grant that wish Severus. But first, let's enjoy a little time together as man and wife. Now kiss me then take me to our bedroom to ravish me."

"That I can do." Severus replied lifting Hermione from his lap pulling her to him. "I do not mean to be aggressive about our marriage and having a child love, but I have found the love I never thought I would be allowed. All I can do is envision our life together with the child we made. It is within my grasp. And as unlikely as it seems, I am frightened it will all slip away from me if I make one false move. I do not want to take that chance again."

They knew each other's secrets. Hermione knew how much Severus had cared for Lily Evans and how that had turned out. The truth be told. Hermione was ecstatic Severus had chosen her. She had learned a lot about the man after the war and in the time they'd been together. And she had fallen for him. He was not one to take love lightly. If he said he loved her and wanted to spend his life with her, she believed him.

"There's no false move to be made here Severus. I love and trust you as you love and trust me. There isn't anyone who will come between us. You are too intelligent to think a piece of parchment will solidify us any more than we are."

Turning Severus' head, Hermione kissed him softly on the lips before taking him by the hand. "Come on love. Let your fiancée help your release some of that tension."

/*/

Hermione had helped Severus relieve his tension and her own as well, but she couldn't fall asleep. She was sitting with her back against the bed gazing at her most unlikely choice in wizards. Be that as it may. She loved him and wanted to make him happy.

Right now, Hermione was in a quandary. She wasn't worried about what would be said if she turned up pregnant before marriage. People could think what they wanted. Say what they wanted. The question was. Did she want motherhood before everything else?

With a deep sigh, Hermione slipped quietly out of bed to make herself a cup of tea. She drank the tea in the kitchen so she wouldn't wake Severus, but it didn't help. The question was still foremost in her mind. Slipping back into bed as quietly as she had left, Hermione slid down next to Severus wrapping her arm around his waist.

"I've upset you with my requests. Haven't I?" Severus asked in a low voice turning to face Hermione. "Worrying causes frown lines Hermione. Please forget what I said. We will proceed as planned. If a child is in our futures, so be it. If not, we will have each other. We love each other and that is all that counts. I've waited most of my life to have a love like ours. I can wait a year for the rest."

Hermione smiled as she snuggled closer to Severus thinking how much she loved this man. Getting pregnant before marriage was an idea that could wait until another day.

/*/

Neville had reached home a short few minutes after Luna still shaking from what he considered a near miss. After greeting Luna with a kiss on the forehead, Neville went straight through to the bathroom. Neville used the bathroom then stood at the sink washing his hands. Looking in the mirror, Neville told himself it might be time for him to look around for premises of his own. For as much as he respected Severus. The time had come for him not to have to walk on eggshells in a shop where he was a partner. And Luna. He didn't want her to have to walk on eggshells either. It was true she had her ways, but she wasn't a demon. He wouldn't stand by to watch the witch he planned to marry someday be treated like a pariah.

There it was. Out in the open. He wanted to Leave S L &amp; G. As harsh as it sounded, it might turn out well. Severus and Hermione were getting married. They might not even care if he left the partnership. Newly married couples didn't notice much except for each other. There was obviously a discussion he and Luna should have. They'd make the decision together.

It wasn't long before Luna called Neville to dinner. As he sat down, Neville mentioned that he was thinking about leaving S L &amp; G. Luna stopped in her tracks nearly dropping the beef roast she was carrying to the table.

"What's all this? You're thinking about leaving Hermione and Severus? When did all of this come about?" Luna asked with undisguised rancor. "Severus and Hermione have given me an entire department to run. I'm being allowed to pick my own staff as well as set everything up to my liking. I'm even being allowed a grand opening. Why now? Up until now you've been happy with everything. Has this anything to do with me? Speak up because I want to know."

This hadn't come about the way Neville wanted. Luna had put him on the spot. "To answer your questions Luna. I started thinking about this today, but I haven't liked the way you are treated all along. Noah and Ethan seem to have a problem with you. Severus has been rude and disrespectful to you. It's enough. I will not stand by….."

Luna slammed her fork down on her plate. "You won't stand by and what" Luna shouted turning red in the face. "I have been blessed with the uncanny ability to say what I think. Sometimes people smile and say Luna is at it again. Sometimes they get angry. If I ran away every time someone spoke rudely or hid my belongings or left me out of a party, I'd be running away all my life. Whomever is angry with me will get over it….or they won't. I'm not running away. I'm not leaving S L &amp; G and neither are you."

Then she started to sob.

Neville was by Luna's side in seconds flat. Taking her in his arms, he wiped the tears away apologizing for upsetting her. "I'm sorry love. I was just looking out for you. I didn't want it to seem as though I was leaving you to the wolves. I don't want to leave, but I wasn't going to stay and watch you get taken over the coals every other day. I love you Luna and only want the best for you."

When Neville said he really didn't want to leave, Luna's sobs dried up in a nanosecond. Suddenly she was back to her sunny self ordering Neville to sit down and eat before everything got cold.

Neville walked dazedly back to his chair realizing his witch had just put him in his place. There wouldn't be any more talk of him leaving the shop. Shrugging his shoulders, Neville tucked into his beef and mashed thinking he really hadn't wanted to leave anyway.

Neville chanced to look up from his plate to find Luna staring at him with a loving smile.

"You're beautiful when you smile."

"Thank you love. You are beautiful when you smile as well." Luna remarked before daintily bringing a small bit of peas to her mouth. "We are just two beautiful people together. Our children will be gorgeous."

Neville nearly choked on his beef. Children? He hadn't gotten up the nerve to ask her to marry him and she was already onto children. Luna was so right. She had the uncanny ability to speak without any type of filter whatsoever.

Wiping his mouth with a napkin, Neville joked that before they thought about having children they would themselves have to grow up.

Luna simply cocked her head to one side giving her wizard quizzical look.

/*/

Harry spent most of Monday away from the Ministry. He had received an emergency owl early that morning to go to Scotland and had been there the entire day. He had put it down in the books as a call to check out reports of dark magic. Which, while not completely true, was somewhat true. The owl had been from Millicent Bulstrode telling him that Michael Corner had fallen in with an unsavory group she thought might be planning some kind of attacks on the witches of rural Scotland. Harry first thought to ask Randy to accompany him, but realized the less people who knew about Michael's current status the better. As a precaution, Harry did tell Randy and JFF some of what was going on. Both wizards demanded to accompany him, but Harry pulled rank telling them to stay put and take care of the team.

/*/

The first two places Harry had gone looking for Michael were rat holes. Harry couldn't believe Michael would even step foot into places like these. No one wanted to speak with an Auror let alone divulge any information about anything. Harry didn't have the authority to correct the things he saw in the two hovels he visited, but he did send a message to SMLE regarding the illegal activities.

Harry's third stop at a pub called The Sallow Hag Pub wasn't much better than the first two, but it was cleaner. If there were illegal activities going on, the wizards in this pub were smart enough to hide them.

The bar wizard looked Harry up and down. "What can I get for you friend?"

Harry decided a change in tactics was in order. This time, he would not show himself as a law enforcement officer. "I'm looking for a mate. His name is Michael Corner. I understand he may have taken a room here."

"He's taken a room here alright." The bar wizard replied with a crude wink. "More like he's the starring attraction. That wizard has brought more business to my place than I've seen in the last year."

Harry hunched his shoulders and turned palms up to the bar wizard. "I don't understand what you mean sir. Have you hired Michael?"

The bar wizard gave Harry a look that suggested he thought the man in front of him to be dense. "You English blokes. Sex shows Mukker. Sex shows. Your mate brings in three different witches three times a week. Ten Galleons to get in for a show which lasts anywhere from ten to thirty minutes depending on the witch. Twenty five Galleons if you want to stay for all three shows. MC as he is called rarely goes soft. If you know what I mean. I've never seen anything like it. There's a show tonight. Ten Galleons to MC's manager over there in the booth by the window will get you in."

"His manager?" Harry asked in surprise. Michael had gone mad. That's the only thing Harry could think. Doing Sex Shows for money. Managers. Michael was troubled, but this. This was bullshite.

"Actually," said the bar wizard wiping the bar with a soiled rag. "MC has three different managers. Two of which always escort him to a show. I found that strange at first, but now I just go with it. What can I get you? You can't just sit around. This is a pub."

Harry ordered a sour tasting brew which after one sip he sat on the bar. All the while keeping a steady eye on Michael's _manager_. When the man's features were burned into his brain. Harry went to the Men's where he sent an Auror-to-Auror message to Randy with specific instructions.

Harry wasn't sure there were only three wizards involved in this scheme so he wasn't taking any chances. If it came down to a duel, he wanted his team to have his back.

According to the wizard behind the bar, the show started at 9:00. Which gave Harry a few hours to get things done. First things first though. Harry walked over to the manager and plunked down ten Galleons.

Looking Harry up and down, the burly wizard spoke in an acid tone. "Hasn't anyone told you the rules?" He asked speaking from the side of his mouth without looking at Harry. "Money does not exchange hands until fifteen minutes before time. Now move along. You're beginning to irritate me."

Harry wanted to hex this smug bastard so badly, but knew he would have to play along if he wanted to get to the bottom of this thing. With the bloody, sour drink sloshing around in his stomach, Harry walked away.

/*/

Harry left the pub Apparating directly to the Scotland Branch of Magical Law Enforcement where he would wait for Randy, Anthony and Justin to arrive.

As loathe as Harry was to get outsiders involved in another of Michael's schemes. He had to involve Scottish Magical Law Enforcement. He wasn't going to make another faux pas like the one in Ireland. Harry spoke to the Head of SBMLE explaining what he believed was happening.

"Sex Shows? Gasped the head man. "Are you sure of this Potter? I've heard what this Corner pulled in Ireland. I don't want anyone from my teams getting sacked trying to help out a bloody wanker."

Here was another bloody arsehole Harry wanted to throttle. Instead, he just nodded his head promising nothing of the sort would ever happen again.

After a bit more desultory conversation, the Head of the SBMLE gave Harry an impromptu tour of the building stopping at Food Services so Harry could have a tea and sandwich. By the time they returned to the office, Justin, Randy Anthony and Millicent had arrived and were waiting quietly in the hall.

Before Harry could ask why she was there, Millicent told him he would have to measures later because there was no way she was staying in London with all this going on.

Harry decided he would see to Millicent later. He wasn't going to give the appearance he couldn't handle any of his team. Anyway, it was Millicent's tip, after all, which had brought him to Scotland.

Although SMLE was onboard, only two of the younger officers were authorized to accompany the Brits. If the Head could have gotten out of sending those two, he probably would have. However, the law was the law. Scottish Officers had to be there for any arrests that might have to be made.

After formulating a plan, Harry gave Millicent watch duty explaining a witch would be dead out of place in a scheme such as this.

Millicent who was one of Michael's staunchest supporters didn't take kindly to being left on the outside, but understood the nature of the case called for her to remain away from the pub.

They were set

/*/

It was 8:30 when Harry returned to The Sallow Hag. Nodding to the bar wizard, Harry ordered one of the foul brews he'd had earlier.

"So. The show has peaked your interest." Remarked the same bar wizard. "I took you for one of those goody guys who wouldn't look at any woman other than your wife."

This whole of bloody Scotland is full of arseholes, thought Harry. To the man behind the bar, Harry gruffly replied. "I'm not married. Besides, how do you know I'm not interested in seeing my mate's never ceasing erection?"

"N-never thought of that." The man stammered looking at Harry with a queer eye. "To each his own." He added moving farther away as though he might catch something if he remained close.

"Arsehole." Harry mumbled taking a sip of his disgusting drink.

From 8:40 to 8:45, Justin, Randy, Anthony and the two SMLE Officers sauntered into the pub one by one. Evidently the rule about buying something was in full effect as all the men who came through purchased a drink, walked over to the manager, a different one this time, to pay his entry fee.

Harry's group waited around before paying their entry fees as it was obvious once you paid you had to head straight through a pair of curtains to wherever the show was being held.

Randy and Justin were starting to get antsy when three men entered from a door Harry hadn't even realized was there and marched straight across the room to the curtained doorway. Harry went stiff. The middle man sandwiched between the other two was Michael. A person didn't have to be in law enforcement to recognize the slack look on Michael's face. He had been Imperiused.

Harry gave a quick shake of the head as Randy made a move towards Michael and the two wizards. Michael had gotten himself into some shite. Harry gave the signal and one by one they gave the manager ten galleons for which they received a stamp on the back of their hand.

Harry walked through the curtain, took two steps and found himself in some type of arena. True to the description. It was a Sex Show. The naked witch made all the right moves and took all the right positions, but without showing any emotion. As did Michael. Michael and the witch were having sex and sexual intimacy in front of at least thirty people while the managers stood off to the side making crude comments for the benefit of the audience.

Harry was disgusted. With a shout of, "Do it now." Harry cast an Anti-Apparition Spell over the room as the SMLE and his team began shouting for everyone to stay where they were.

Randy and Anthony had orders to see to Michael and any witch or witches. Which they did. Randy had to remove the Anti-Apparition Spell in order to get Michael and the witches away. When the spectators realized the spell had been removed. There were pops of Disapparition all over the arena.

Harry didn't care. He wasn't interested in the spectators. He wanted to get his hands on the managers. But neither he nor SMLE had the chance. Millicent had appeared seemingly out of nowhere and had the managers stunned, bound and bleeding from the ears before anyone could react.

/*/

One SBMLE officer took the prisoners from Millicent while the other took the man behind the bar into custody sealing the pub doors shut.

It was done. Time to get back to the SBMLE.

With the Imperius Curse lifted, Michael Corner was back to himself with no memory of what had transpired over the previous weeks. Because he was more or less a victim, SMLE released Michael into Harry's custody with the stipulation he leave Scotland when Harry left.

Harry spoke quietly to Michael before setting orders that his team accompany Michael back to London and leave him at Grimmauld Place.

/*/

Because they had no memory of being kidnapped or forced to participate in sex shows. The victims were no help to SMLE. The three witches plus six more who were located in a hovel behind the pub were given a quick check up by a healer and sent on their way with a caution to mind who they chose to pal around with.

As far as the three managers and the bar wizard went, they were detained for conspiracy, kidnapping witches, unlawful confinement and charging money for illegal activities. The three managers were also charged with using the Imperius Curse on a person or persons which carried a sentence of up to five years for each count.

"Thank you for your cooperation sir." Harry offered breathing a sigh of relief that this entire farce was over. Extending his hand, Harry assured the Head of SMLE he wouldn't be hearing from Michael anytime soon.

"Well we can thank Merlin for that. Can't we? If he's trying to ruin the reputation of your Auror Department, he's had a good head start. You'll need to keep that man on a short leash."

Although he had a curt retort on the tip of his tongue, Harry said nothing more to the Head than it had been a pleasure working with him. It was important to Harry he leave even the tiniest line of communication open between him and SBMLE for the future.

Harry was more than glad to get outside and activate his automatic portkey. Fifteen minutes later he was walking into his office. After a quick shuffling of the documents on his desk and finding nothing that couldn't wait. Harry caught a lift down to the main floor where he stepped outside and Apparated directly to Grimmauld Place.

Mate or not. It was time he laid Michael Corner out in lavender.

/**/

Tuesday morning, Hermione and Severus had a quick breakfast together before he left for the shop. They'd had a short discussion in which Hermione explained her plans for the day.

Severus had been quite agreeable as everything Hermione planned moved them closer to his goal of a wedding and a pregnancy. Severus had stepped into the floo in the best of spirits.

/*/

Hermione had decided to take the day to get some of her affairs in order. It was her intention to confirm their reservations for Bali, confirm the services of the wedding planner, visit several bridal shops in Muggle London and discuss her plans to sell the cottage with someone in the real estate office in Diagon Alley. It would be a full, but productive day.

Hermione's first two errands hadn't taken any time. At 10:30. Hermione found herself being seated in the office of a Bridal Consultant to explain what type of wedding dress she preferred.

Hermione explained the type of dress she wanted. A fitted bodice with a full skirt. The clerk brought Hermione three huge books telling her to take her time browsing.

Hermione looked at the books with a resigned sigh as she opened the first book. She just wanted a white wedding dress. This process would take her all day.

Hermione was halfway through the second book when she saw it. She saw the dress. Simple yet magnificent. Best of all. It was white.

The clerk had disappeared so Hermione went to find her. Now that she had found _the_ dress. Hermione was excited to try it on. Thirty minutes later, Hermione was staring at herself in a full length mirror in the fitting room. She looked so gorgeous her eyes began to burn with unshed tears.

Hermione was emotional. This was a time she should have been sharing with her mother and father and girlfriends. But life didn't always turn out as planned. A few tears rolled down Hermione's cheeks which she hastily wiped away. A war had changed the entire course of her life, but grieving for what had been lost had no place in her life now. What was gone was gone. She had a wizard who loved her and wanted to marry her. They would start a brand new life path. A brand new beginning. And it would start with her lovely, white wedding dress.


	26. Chapter 26

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 25**

Hermione's first two errands hadn't taken any time. At 10:30. Hermione found herself being seated in the office of a Bridal Consultant to explain what type of wedding dress she preferred.

Hermione explained the type of dress she wanted. A fitted bodice with a full skirt. The clerk brought Hermione three huge books telling her to take her time browsing.

Hermione looked at the books with a resigned sigh as she opened the first book. She just wanted a white wedding dress. This process would take her all day.

Hermione was halfway through the second book when she saw it. She saw the dress. Simple yet magnificent. Best of all. It was white.

The clerk had disappeared so Hermione went to find her. Now that she had found _the_ dress. Hermione was excited to try it on. Thirty minutes later, Hermione was staring at herself in a full length mirror in the fitting room. She looked so gorgeous her eyes began to burn with unshed tears.

Hermione was emotional. This was a time she should have been sharing with her mother and father and girlfriends. But life didn't always turn out as planned. A few tears rolled down Hermione's cheeks which she hastily wiped away. A war had changed the entire course of her life, but grieving for what had been lost had no place in her life now. What was gone was gone. She had a wizard who loved her and wanted to marry her. They would start a brand new life path. A brand new beginning. And it would start with her lovely, white wedding dress.

/

**Making The First Move: Chapter 26**

When Hermione arrived home at 2:30 that afternoon. The first thing she had done was grab her purse with the extension charm to summon her wedding dress. With a quick swish of her wand, Hermione restored the gown to full size. It was beautiful. Classic, elegant and white. Gazing at the gown, Hermione knew Severus would be pleased.

Hermione sat there gazing and thinking how her mum would have loved the dress. Suddenly her heart began to beat erratically. She really didn't know if her mum would have loved the dress. She had been a teenager when her parents were killed. A teenager who hadn't had the opportunity to have _those _kinds of chats with her mother. The last time she talked to her mum and dad. The conversation had been about the summer holiday trip to Australia they were planning for the three of them. They hadn't discussed anything girly. Nothing adult. Her mum was a Muggle. To her, Hermione wouldn't have reached adulthood for another year. There hadn't been any need to discuss wedding gowns, marriage or the perfect mate before then. Besides, her mum felt everything there was to know about anything could be learned from books.

Once again, Hermione's emotions got the better of her and she crumbled inside. As old as she was, Hermione sat on the side of her bed calling out in vain for her mum and dad. Then, as if she held the Resurrection Stone in her hand and was waiting for her parents to appear. Hermione began speaking as though her parents had materialized beside her.

"Mum, dad. I miss you both so much. I'd give anything to have you here to see my beautiful fiancé. Yes, your stubborn daughter has finally found the one. I know that dad would be giving me a hard time about my choice in wizards, but I love Severus and he loves me. We plan to be married in less than a year. Severus is looking forward to starting a family. As am I. The hard part is neither of us has any family left. Our child will grow up never knowing the love of grandparents." At this point, Hermione's voice broke as a sob slipped out. "How can I feel like this when I'm so happy with my life? I'm such a dope. I love you mum and dad. I'll be alright." Looking at her open palm, Hermione whispered. "Although I know the negatives associated with the Resurrection Stone. I really wish I had one right now."

Hermione sat there for ten more minutes staring at the palm of her hand. Realizing she was being silly, she waved her wand carefully shrinking her gown and placed it in the deepest recess of her closet where Severus was unlikely to see it.

/*/

By the time Harry arrived back in London it had been late Monday evening. After checking in at the Ministry and surveying the pile of messages on his desk, Harry sat down to deal with the most pressing prioritizing the rest. Knowing his Tuesday morning was going to be spent dealing with Michael Corner and the after effects of his sojourn in Scotland, Harry wanted every piece of parchment in order and ready for the team.

There was only one issue Harry felt should be looked into immediately. A tip had come in reporting strange lights and noises in the vicinity of the Lovegood home. Being a largely rural area, Harry wanted to be sure some miscreant hadn't set up shop for one foul deed or another.

Unfortunately for Harry, the tip had been correct. It had taken him another three hours to call in the Third Team Aurors, secure the premises, get the criminals to Ministry holding cells then write up the report. So it was a very tired Harry who landed at Grimmauld Place at 3:00 am to be met by Justin, Randy and Millicent. He had told them to get Michael to Grimmauld Place not baby sit the prat.

"Why are you all still here? My orders were…"

Cutting Harry off, Millicent mumbled that she knew what he had told them, but….

"But my arse." Harry shouted. "When I give an order. I expect it to be carried out. Disobeying orders is becoming a habit with you Bullstrode. The very next time you defy me, I will write you up. I have put my career on the line for one of you. That will not happen again. You are part of this team and work as such or you'll be out." Still shouting, Harry swung his arm purposely knocking over the three glasses sitting on the table in front of him. "I've fucking had it with having to defend my team and myself as well. Get with it or get the hell out."

The silence was deafening as each of the Aurors looked at each other in embarrassment. Not so much for themselves, but for their boss who seemed to have gone over the edge. Randy finally spoke up. "Boss. You're shouting at us, but you're pissed off at Michael. While we all care about Michael. We do not support any of the shite he's done and we are definitely pissed off at the way you were pulled into his bullshite. However, do not lump us all in with a mate who has gone barking mad. We are your team and plan to be your team until you die and I get top spot."

Harry couldn't help the smile that materialized on his face. Randy had always had the ability to calm the situation. "Top spot eh? I don't plan on dying. If you're not careful, I might pull a Voldemort move and work out how to stay alive forever. Back to my original question. Why are you all still here? You should be home sleeping. I am taking this morning off to see how I can help MC. Every last one of you will need to be on the job…..and awake. Justin, I'll need you to follow up on an arrest I made in conjunction with the Third Team a few hours ago. Make sure everything is order. The rest of the jobs are on my desk where I normally keep them. I don't know what time I'll get out in the field."

Millicent started to add something, but Harry stopped her with a stare. "Michael is not your problem. You are neither his wife nor his mother. From here, you will not step a foot into my business with him. Have I made myself clear?"

Randy and Justin suddenly found their feet very interesting knowing they didn't want any part of this conversation.

"Crystal clear." Millicent replied sullenly. "Will you at least let us know what's going on with him?"

Randy's head snapped upright. This time he wasn't charming at all. "Did you hear anything Harry said? Are you trying to work yourself off the team Millie? It's enough. Harry will get Michael sorted. Then he will tell us what he thinks we need to know. Let's get out of here. We need to be at the Ministry in a couple of hours. Invigorating spells will help get us through the day, but can only do so much. See you later today Harry."

"See you later boss." Justin called out heading for the door.

Millicent remained standing in the middle of the kitchen as though she was facing Harry down.

Cranky Harry told her she'd better get going before she made him say things he'd regret.

"I was only going to tell you that Michael is sound asleep in the back bedroom. As far as saying something you'd regret. Perhaps I have things to say as well. Goodnight."

Harry stared at the place Millicent had just vacated wondering if another of his team had gone mad.

Harry had planned to discuss options with Michael, but he was so tired he couldn't keep his eyes open another minute. He quickly checked to be sure Michael was sleeping before heading upstairs to catch a few winks himself.

The few winks were just that or so it seemed to Harry who had laid down around 4:30-5:00 am and been awakened by Michael shouting his name. "Harry! Harry! I know you're here because you're wand and cloak are here in the kitchen. Harry!"

Harry jumped out of bed reaching for his wand. He had been pulled from a deep sleep and was a bit disoriented. Swinging his legs so he was sitting upright on the side of the bed, he shouted back. "I hear you Michael. What in hell are you yelling about? Sit down somewhere. I'll be down after I shower."

Stumbling to the shower, Harry couldn't even cast a spell to wake himself up because his wand was downstairs.

Twenty minutes later, Harry walked into the kitchen which smelled of sausage and eggs. As aggravated as he was at Michael, Harry couldn't stop the rumbling in his empty stomach. He didn't want to eat. He wanted to take Michael over the coals for all the bullshite he'd done in the past six weeks, but his stomach got the best of him. Hunger won out. Harry filled his plate and sat down at the table opposite Michael.

Michael and his former boss cleaned their plates in silence, finishing up almost simultaneously.

"This is pretty strange mate. I mean waking up in Grmmauld Place finding your wand and cloak just laying about. It's after 10:00. Why are you here? Why am I here?"

Harry held up his hand for silence. "I'm here Michael because the time has come for someone to help you get your ruddy arse sorted. I've volunteered so that someone will be me." Harry stated emphatically while grabbing his wand to clear the table. "You have a problem. Before it gets any worse. I'm going to tell you what we are going to do. First off. If at any time, you don't like what you hear or don't like my plan of action. You may get up and leave. But know this. If you refuse the help I'm offering, I am washing my hands of you. I have been drawn into your bullshite three times. You're a grown fucking wizard mate. That's three times too many. Will you listen or would you rather not hear what I have to say?"

Michael had no idea why Harry was still so angry. The last time they spoke. Harry had been all for helping him find a new position. Running his hands through his hair, Michael started to bristle, but the look on Harry's face stopped him in his tracks. "I'm at a loss here Harry. I've done some stupid things, but I thought we had all that sorted."

Harry was in no mood. Instead of listening to what Michael claimed not to know. Harry lit into the former Auror full tilt. It had taken thirty minutes for Harry to get the whole sordid story of what happened in Scotland out and offer a solution.

Michael sat there with his mouth dropping lower and lower. "I _was_ in Scotland. I _was _bragging about my prowess at certain things. That's all I remember. I'm sorry I've let you down yet again and made myself look the fool. Initially, I blamed Hermione for causing my extreme behavior. But, I fully admit I was going off the rails before Hermione even entered the picture. No matter what I said or what Millie thinks. Hermione's rejection has nothing to do with what's going on now. I have a problem and I accept your solution. I will enter the facility in Wales for whatever amount of time it takes to get myself in order. I regret the shame and embarrassment I've brought down on the department and on you Harry. I'd like to owl the guys to tell them."

'Wake up Michael." Harry shouted rising from his chair. "You're not going off on holiday. You're going to a secure facility. The last thing you should be thinking about is contacting your former team. They care about you, but they are as fed up as I am. Gather your things. I'll send an owl to let the facility know we are on our way."

Michael went to find his cloak and wand. By the time he got back to the kitchen, Harry was waiting by the door.

"They are expecting us. Let's go. Grab hold of this portkey." Harry remarked holding out a battered looking goblet.

Michael obediently put a hand on the item and the two wizards were pulled into time and space.

When they landed in an out of the way clearing, Harry gestured for Michael to follow him between two old trees marked with red squares. As soon as they passed between the trees, Harry and Michael found themselves standing ten feet away from the front door of The Wales Clinic.

Turning to Michael, Harry explained what would happen next. "The rules only allow for me to drop you off. Once you are signed in, your connections to the outside will cease, so I'll tell you now. We are all in your corner mate. You just need to help yourself. Randy, Justin, Anthony, Millicent and I will be here to see you as soon as we are allowed."

Michael wasn't sure he wanted to do this, but as he reached out to shake Harry's hand he knew it was the right thing to do for himself, his career and his mates. "Thank you for your help Harry. Hopefully, I've embarrassed myself for the last time."

As the two men stood shaking hands, an Admissions Wizard came out to escort Michael into the clinic.

The steps to the door were easy for Michael, the knowledge he was relinquishing his freedom was hard.

It was just as hard for Harry even though he knew this was what had to happen.

Neither wizard looked back.

/*/

The day had gone well at S L &amp; G. David and Luna had not only gotten everything set up, but had also decided on a formal name, _Florae S L &amp; G _and set a date for an open house as well. The Open House for Florae would be held the next Monday giving Luna and David time to send out advance notice.

Severus had been very pleased at how well Luna and David worked together and had gone out of his way to compliment them both.

The day was technically over. Noah, Ethan and Allen had closed up the front fifteen minutes earlier and were already gone. Severus was sitting at his desk going over a few last things before calling it a day. His last task of the day was to review the informational flyers scheduled to be owled out advertising the Open House. After a few minutes review, he pronounced the flyers ready to go. He also wrote a quick note to Neville about new signage to hang at the front of the building and over the entrance to Florae.

Figuring he would leave the flyer on David's desk, Severus started down the hall only to find Neville still in his office with Luna in one of his chairs.

"Ah Neville. Just the man I wanted to see. I've written a note which I planned to leave on your desk." Nodding in Luna's direction, Severus explained that signage was needed out front and for over the door of Florae.

"That can be arranged." Neville answered grabbing a quill from his top drawer. "Luna and I have already had a short discussion about signage. Because Florae is located out back of S L &amp; G, I figure we should have a decent sized sign out front while the one over the shop should be a bit smaller. I can have it done by Thursday."

"That's fine. I have also reviewed the informational flyer. It was done well. An owling can be sent out as soon as tomorrow afternoon." Turning to Luna, Severus advised her to make copies then hand them to Allen to be sent out.

Luna didn't agree and proceeded to make her thoughts known. "I won't need Allen or Ethan or Noah. I'm quite capable of making duplicates and getting them sent out. The mailing will be my first duty for the shop."

Neville sighed. Why couldn't his witch learn to hold her tongue? Even if she didn't agree, she didn't have to confront Severus head on.

Severus glanced at Neville before answering Luna. "Alright Miss Lovegood. If you are refusing assistance, then see to it. However, I must remind you that Ethan and Allen are available should you need help. One last bit. You do realize even though we have given you control of Florae. It is not your personal shop. You will be running it for Snape, Longbottom and Granger."

"Of course I understand that Severus." Luna replied with a bright smile. "However, you, Neville and Hermione have given me complete control over what is done for and within the shop. That's what I plan to do. Exercise complete control. You were quite pleased with what David and I accomplished today. Were you not? You will be even more pleased with what I accomplish when the shop opens for business."

Neville interjected feeling the conversation between Severus and Luna had gone far enough. "We are a team at S L &amp; G Luna. You know that. If one of the lads can help you out, use them."

Luna gave Neville an eye roll before lashing out. "I will do what needs to be done. You are one to talk about teams. You were ready to walk away from S L &amp; G for good. So don't scold me."

Severus pulled himself up to full height. "What's this Neville?" He asked crisply. "So unhappy you've been complaining to Miss Lovegood then? I've heard enough bloody nonsense for one day. Hermione will be waiting dinner for me. If you have something to discuss with the partners Neville, call a meeting. Goodnight."

/*/

For the first time in their relationship, Neville was angry enough to shout at Luna. "CAN YOU NOT TEMPER THAT MOUTH? YOU JUST DIVULGED INFORMATION WE SHARED IN A PRIVATE CONVERSATION. WHAT MUST SEVERUS THINK?"

Luna's mouth had fallen open. Neville hadn't ever raised his voice in this manner. He scolded her from time to time, but this. "Neville. Love." She said walking over to rub his back. "It was the truth. You did say that."

A defeated Neville hung his head. "You're right Luna. I did say that. I just think a private conversation between you and I should remain private. What will it be next? If a staff member challenges you about sex, will you share tidbits of our intimate moments to prove a point? You go too far Luna. There I was, ready to walk away from a partnership in which I am highly respected as well as a position I love because I felt you weren't being treated fairly. That would have been a big mistake on my part because you have the ability to make even the person who loves you very angry. Your careless words stunned me as much as they probably stunned Severus. I will have to answer for them."

"Oh Neville." Luna remarked rubbing his back more forcefully. "Don't be so dramatic. Severus knows you wouldn't leave the partnership. He'll have forgotten what I said by tomorrow. Especially if Hermione is in a good mood. If you take my meaning."

Neville turned in his chair to stare at Luna. "There you go again, speaking without giving any thought to your words. It's enough Luna. Hasn't Xenophilius been after you to come stay with him for a while? Perhaps you should."

"I don't want to go stay with father. Don't be cross with me. I'll apologize to Severus in the morning. He'll….."

Neville jumped up from his chair at these words. "You won't say another thing to Severus about this subject. Please. For the time being. Go see Xenophilius. I need some time to think things over. Would you like me to see you to his house?"

"No thank you." Luna replied with a distinct chill in her voice. "I can find my way to the house where I grew up. Think very carefully about what you are doing Neville. Owl me later if you want me to come back to the flat. I didn't mean to upset either you or Severus. Goodnight."

Neville spent twenty minutes sitting in his office staring at the wall wondering if he had been too hard on Luna. Then he remembered the look on Severus' face. He hadn't been hard enough. Picking up a quill laying on his desk, Neville threw it at the wall. He and Luna would have to have a talk. Another talk in a long line of talks. If she wouldn't agree to temper her tongue, he would have to….. to take measures. What those measures would be. He didn't know.

Sighing heavily, Neville grabbed his wand from the drawer and his cloak from the cloak rack. After walking the shop to make sure everything was locked up, he stepped into the floo calling out in a dispirited voice. "Neville's flat."

/*/

Hermione could tell as soon as she saw Severus' face. Something had gone wrong. "I hope you're hungry. I've made a roast chicken, gravy with mashed and carrots. I've made a pudding as well. I want to tell you about my day."

"Sounds good love." Severus replied kissing Hermione on the nose. "Give me a few minutes. I'd like a shower before dinner."

Hermione grabbed Severus' arm before he could walk away. "Did you think you could walk in here with that look on your face and I wouldn't question it? What's wrong love? Did something go horribly wrong with one of your brews and froze your face like that?"

Severus smiled and wrapped his arms around Hermione. "Something along those lines. Now may I be excused so I can shower. I will tell you over dinner."

It couldn't be that bad, Hermione thought as she set their places. Otherwise, he'd have come through growling. "Let's just wait and see." She said to the air around her.

"Wait and see what?" Asked a still damp Severus as he moved across the kitchen to kiss her.

"Eww," squealed Hermione as she wrapped her arms around Severus. "Please go back and finish drying off. Put on a shirt while you're there. Otherwise, I won't be able to keep my mind on my meal."

"Cheeky witch." Severus called back.

/*/

During the meal, Severus discussed how well the day had gone right up until Luna revealed how Neville has thoughts of leaving S L &amp; G. Hermione's eyes widened over this bit of information, but she remained silent while Severus told the entire story.

"Miss Lovegood was being her normal obstinate self. I suggested she use Ethan or Allen when she needed assistance. Whereupon she told me she had been put in charge of Florae and would do everything herself. You would have been so proud of me Hermione. I stood there like a blithering arsehole explaining she could shoulder all the responsibilities, but should remember she did not own any of it. Of course she wouldn't let the conversation go until Neville stepped in to remind her we are a team. I imagine she surprised Neville as much as she surprised me by revealing he had discussed leaving us. Neville would have fallen over if he hadn't been sitting down. By that time, I'd had enough of her and him and said as much. It was at that point I left. Can you imagine?"

With her fork halfway between her plate and her mouth, Hermione questioned if Severus thought Neville had said anything of the kind.

Nodding his head in the affirmative, Severus told Hermione normally he wouldn't think so, but the look on Neville's face had spoken volumes. "He said it, but never imagined it would be repeated."

The information upset Hermione. She, Severus and Neville were a team. A very good team. The last thing they wanted or needed was for Neville to leave the partnership. "We'll talk to Neville to see what this is all about."

"No. We won't. He's been discussing his plans with Miss Lovegood. When he's ready to discuss it with us, let him come to us. I told him. If he had something to say, he should call a meeting."

"You didn't."

"I did. And I meant it. I don't want Neville to leave, but neither will I run behind him to find out his mindset. That was my day. I fear we have created a monster by putting Miss Lovegood in charge of anything. I've talked long enough love. Tell me. How was your day?"


	27. Chapter 27

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 26**

"Miss Lovegood was being her normal obstinate self. I suggested she use Ethan or Allen when she needed assistance. Whereupon she told me she had been put in charge of Florae and would do everything herself. You would have been so proud of me Hermione. I stood there like a blithering arsehole explaining she could shoulder all the responsibilities, but should remember she did not own any of it. Of course she wouldn't let the conversation go until Neville stepped in to remind her we are a team. I imagine she surprised Neville as much as she surprised me by revealing he had discussed leaving us. Neville would have fallen over if he hadn't been sitting down. By that time, I'd had enough of her and him and said as much. It was at that point I left. Can you imagine?"

With her fork halfway between her plate and her mouth, Hermione questioned if he thought Neville had said anything of the kind.

Nodding his head in the affirmative, Severus told Hermione normally he wouldn't think so, but the look on Neville's face had spoken volumes. "He said it, but never imagined it would be repeated."

The information upset Hermione. She, Severus and Neville were a team. A very good team. The last thing they wanted or needed was for Neville to leave the partnership. "We'll talk to Neville to see what this is all about."

"No. We won't. He's been discussing his plans with Miss Lovegood. When he's ready to discuss it with us, let him come to us. I told him. If he had something to say, he should call a meeting."

"You didn't."

"I did. And I meant it. I don't want Neville to leave, but neither will I run behind him to find out his mindset. That was my day. I fear we have created a monster by putting Miss Lovegood in charge of anything. I've talked long enough love. Tell me. How was your day?"

/

**A/N: This chapter borders on M. Please skip it if you are not allowed to view stories rated M. You can pick up the story next chapter. Thank you. xoxo**

**Making The First Move: Chapter 27**

Hermione was feeling a bit disappointed over the news about Neville even considering leaving the shop. At the same time, she was angry this had all come about because after all these years, Luna still carried herself as a teenage witch who couldn't or wouldn't control her thoughts or her mouth. At some point in time, Luna would have to grow up and fit in with the rest of the population. Hopefully it would be soon.

Severus expected Hermione to give him a lively rundown of her day. Instead, he sat there watching as she withdrew into one of those places she went when she was stressed.

"Not tonight love." Severus remarked gruffly reaching out to take Hermione's hand. "Neither Neville nor Miss Lovegood will interfere with me hearing about our plans. It will all get sorted. What I want right now is for you to come over here, sit your lovely arse on my lap and tell me we have everything in order."

Hermione smiled as she landed on Severus' lap. "Do you really have to ask? You know anything I set out to do. I do. My day was extremely productive. I have even found the perfect dress. If we wanted to get married tomorrow, we could." Recognizing the gleam in Severus' eyes, Hermione hurriedly added. "But we won't. Our wedding date will remain 5/28/2006."

Severus ran his lips up and down Hermione's neck while running one hand up and down her thigh. "May I see the dress?"

"No. You may not." Hermione replied as she savored the feel of Severus' lips and hand and huskily replied. "What you may do is make use of that lovely pole. I'm feeling extremely sexy right now."

"Ah. Anything to change the subject, but a change I wholeheartedly welcome. After which I will still want in depth details."

Hermione pulled Severus to his feet and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You've heard everything….twice. Nothing has changed except I now have the perfect dress. Now. Even though it is fairly early. I would like some of your Snape loving. After which, we can go over to the Dessert Shoppe in Diagon Alley to have some of their delicious Lavender Lolly ice cream."

Severus laughed heartily as he wrapped his arm around Hermione's neck. "Why would anyone in his right mind name anything Lavender Lolly? And why would anyone put it in their mouth? Please tell me it isn't purple."

"No can do love. In fact, it is very purple. What was your first hint? The name?"

Severus moved his arm from around Hermione's neck to her waist where he began to tickle her mercilessly "So Miss smart arse. Tell me again why they call it Lavender Lolly. Or shall I continue to tickle you until your bladder releases all over the floor?"

"Severus! Please stop Severus." Hermione cried out trying to wriggle out of his grasp. "If you stop tickling me, I promise not to be cheeky anymore."

Severus stopped tickling Hermione and pulled her tightly to his chest. Leaning down he brought his lips down on hers pushing his tongue deep inside her mouth. The kisses inflamed them both and they were soon naked and stretched out on the bed enjoying some sensual foreplay.

"I love you Hermione." Severus whispered hoarsely moving his fingers down between her legs while running his tongue across each nipple.

Hermione began to mewl like a baby Kneazle calling out Severus' name over and over. He knew when she was in sexual heat calling his name over and over she wanted his mouth on her. So he gladly obliged. Hermione's panting and heavy breathing always had the same effect on him. He was moving her body all over the bed, pulling her legs over his shoulders while gently rubbing his fingers across her anus. With his face buried deeply between her legs, Severus began sucking Hermione in earnest. Several seconds later, Hermione rose off with bed with a shriek and let a pulsating orgasm control her lower body.

Severus was on fire for his witch. He didn't allow Hermione's oral orgasm to subside before he was sinking his throbbing pole into her. Gasping and groaning as if he was being hexed, Severus rode them both to a spectacular climax. Still weak from her intense oral orgasm. It was all Hermione could do to meet Severus' strokes, but she managed. Clinging tightly to his back, Hermione felt herself coming yet again. As fierce as it was for her. The orgasm must have been doubly so for Severus who was calling out things he only whispered in Hermione's ear. As they reached climax, it sounded as though an Acapella duo had found their way into the room.

Rolling over on his back, Severus remained quiet for the few minutes it normally took for him to power down.

Hermione knew how Severus was after sex and let him have his old wizard moments as he called them. But he was quiet for so long she thought he had fallen asleep.

"Sev? Have I worked you so hard you've fallen asleep?"

"That will never happen." He replied with a yawn. "And so much for your promise."

"And just what promise was that Mr. Snape?"

"The promise you made when I had you at a disadvantage."

Throwing one leg over Severus' flaccid dick, Hermione laid there with all her pinkness bared. "I hope you aren't referring to the little statement I made to get you to stop tickling me. It's not valid. I had my fingers crossed."

Severus reached over letting his hand fall on Hermione's exposed genitals and began to rub her. "Oh! Crossed fingers negate everything then? I'll be trying that. So I am resigned to a life of cheek from the woman I love?" He asked dipping his fingers into Hermione and using the liquid to lubricate her clit.

Severus didn't receive an answer, but several seconds later Hermione was moaning in pleasure.

"So my cheeky little fiancée," whispered Severus. "Is there something you want from the wizard you obviously didn't put to sleep?"

Without waiting for Hermione's response, Severus straddled her and brought them to climax once more.

"It's a good thing I'm magical. Otherwise your healthy sex drive would probably have killed me by now. I will now turn on my side and go to sleep before I find myself in a sex induced coma. Goodnight."

"Really?" Hermione questioned as she moved up behind Severus laying her head against his back. "You know better than to set me some arbitrary goal."

"Goal?" Replied an exhausted Severus. "I know better than set you a goal."

"Too late." Said a still talkative Hermione. "I will make it my business to send you into a sex induced coma. It will be hard to explain to the Healers at St Mungo's, but I'd make them understand that I was issued a challenge."

Severus chuckled. "Go to sleep witch. You're talking mad."

Hermione made sure to have the last word. "I'm going to sleep git. Not because you told me to, but because I'm tired."

"Then thank Merlin you're tired." Severus remarked settling himself farther down into his pillow.

/**/

Wednesday morning, Neville was tired and restless. He hadn't been able to fall asleep until the early hours. He had spent most of Tuesday night thinking about Luna as well as how he would explain himself to Severus. That and the bed had been lonely without his witch. He cared about Luna, but he might want to take a page out of Hermione's book and walk away to find someone else. That was the wrong thing to think at that moment because Luna had appeared in his office doorway.

"Good morning Neville." She said a bit coolly. "My father sends his regards. I'll be in Florae if you need me for anything." And with those words, Luna walked away.

He wasn't going to run after Luna. At least not at that moment. He knew they needed to get things sorted, but he had bigger fish to fry. Neville sat at his desk for a few more minutes going over his itinerary thinking about the best way to approach Severus and Hermione about what Luna had disclosed. When he was sure Severus and Hermione had arrived, he headed towards Severus' office. He only made it halfway before running into Hermione.

"Good morning Hermione. I am hoping to have a quick word with you and Severus before the day gets started."

Hermione nodded and led him into the small conference room. "Have a seat Neville. I'll get Severus."

Hermione returned with Severus who greeted Neville as he would any other morning. No animosity at all.

Neville returned the greeting then jumped right in to what he had to say. "Last evening, Luna made a remark I think needs to be clarified." Then for ten minutes. Neville explained what had caused him to make such a remark.

Hermione didn't say a word. She was just so disappointed in Neville. This was a business in which he was a full partner. If he couldn't understand there would sometimes be differences of opinions, then one of three things needed to happen. He could get Luna to conform, Luna had to leave or he could give up his partnership which would still end up with Luna losing her position.

Severus finally spoke. "You feel as though Noah, Ethan, Allen and I are treating Luna unkindly. That's fine. You are allowed to be protective of your witch. However, in case you've forgotten. This is a business. A business I started on my own and will not see torn apart. Barring one. I believe we have the perfect mix of staff and partners. If you are unhappy with the way things stand, your best option is to find Luna another position in a shop full of elderly witches. Make no mistake. If you leave, I will chuck Luna out before you can turn into Apparition. I am taking a hard line on this because I want us as a business to move forward not backward. I don't want to lose you as a partner, but neither do I want an unhappy partner. Think it over and get back to me by Friday evening. If it's in your mind to leave, there's no sense prolonging the decision."

Hermione was shocked at the line Severus was taking. It was the Severus of old speaking and she was fearful this would not end up well.

Neville rose from his chair to face Severus directly. "There's no need to wait until Friday Severus."

Hermione held her breath.

"I do not plan to leave the firm I helped build. I will speak to Luna again. If that doesn't work, perhaps she will be better off seeking a position elsewhere. I'll leave a copy of mine and David's itinerary on your desk by Friday. He and I will be in the field for the next two weeks. I'll speak with you both later."

/*/

Once Neville left the room, Hermione turned to Severus finally letting out the breath she had been holding in. "Shall I have a conversation with Luna? Maybe I can make her see reason."

"Do what you need to do Hermione." Severus answered crossly. "We have given Miss Lovegood chance after chance because she is Neville's witch. No more. She can't even keep her wizard's personal thoughts private. If she cannot learn to filter herself, I don't want her here. Speak to her if you must, but I am not accepting anymore halfhearted apologies. She does what she is charged with doing without stepping into the business of others or she's out. I have an appointment this morning. I shouldn't be gone long."

"I understand you want a tidy shop and all this had made you angry. But watch your tone with me Severus Snape." Hermione snapped rolling her eyes and rising from her seat. "Your surly manner doesn't help the situation and it certainly doesn't impress me. I'll see you when you get back."

They both left the conference room. Hermione going in search of Luna and Severus heading to his office

Grabbing his cloak and wand, Severus flung the door open and walked out into the dull, October morning muttering harshly about the dismal start to a dismal day.

/*/

Luna was alone in Florae when Hermione walked in. Looking around, Hermione was pleased with what she saw. There were even tiny little seedlings pushing their way through soil.

"Things look great in here Luna. I see your green thumb already at work."

Luna wasn't in the greatest of moods. Holding a conversation with Hermione wasn't very high on her list of things she wanted to do. She still had a few things to get sorted in the greenhouse and shipments stacked up outside which needed to be brought in from the cold.

Luna glanced over at Hermione before moving towards her enclosed, soundproof area which held her most prized acquisitions so far. One being The Mandragora Turcomanica. A very rare, almost extinct form of the Mandrake. David had secured four seedlings that hadn't even formed their shapes. Luna glanced over to see if Hermione was still standing there. She was. Luna sighed. She'd much rather be talking to her plants than to a human, but…..

"Is there something I can help you with Hermione? I'm quite busy. I want to have everything just right."

I should have stayed in bed this morning, thought Hermione staring at Luna. If one more person snaps at me, I might begin to snap back. "I complimented you on your green thumb."

Luna stopped what she was doing and placed her hands on her hips. "There's no such thing as a green thumb Hermione. You must know that. I'm just very good with flora and fauna."

Hermione took a deep breath. If Luna wanted an argument, she'd get one. "I notice there are two registers for two separate queues. You were quite adamant about needing only one. Has David convinced you otherwise?"

Luna glanced at the additional register with a shrug. "I wasn't convinced of anything. The register came with the shop, but will sit there gathering dust until I get my own clerk."

Hermione had enough of this pussyfooting around. Luna was in a bad mood. So was she now. "You won't be getting a clerk for quite a while Luna. You've been told you may make use of Ethan, Allen and David when he is here. Those are your choices."

Luna didn't see any need to reply. She wasn't going to use the prats out front for anything. She would use David. That was it.

Hermione's bad mood escalated with Luna's arbitrary behavior. "What are your thoughts?"

"I don't have any thoughts Hermione. I'm only here to run Florae. I really need to see to the shipments sitting outside."

"You'll see to the shipments when I finish what I have to say. I've known you for a long time Luna and we've always gotten along. Perhaps that was because we were in different houses. What I see now is a witch who has not tried to grow up or fit in. While everyone appreciates a witch who will stand up for herself. There are boundaries. If you wish to remain an employee, you will stay out of the personal business of others. You will stop being confrontational with Severus and you will accept the help assigned to you. In addition, I know there is staff you'd rather not deal with. However, you will deal with them and you'll deal with them in a professional manner. They are as much a part of this shop as you. Keep in mind all I've said. Is there anything you'd like to say?"

Hermione stood in place for several seconds waiting for Luna to answer. With no answer forthcoming, Hermione turned to walk away. As she did, she heard what sounded like a sob.

"Luna?" Hermione called out softly walking across the room. "Are you alright?"

"Neville is upset with me." Luna revealed through choked sobs. "I think I've done it this time."

Hermione offered Luna some soothing words, but there wasn't a lot she could say or wanted to say. She was not about to step into Neville's private affairs. Hadn't she just read Luna the riot act over this very thing? "Why don't you wash your face and have a cup of tea. It will refresh you. I need to get back to my office. If you need my help, come get me."

"I'll be fine, but I will have a cup of tea."

/*/

Hermione was about to chastise herself for being so hard on Luna when an errant thought fluttered across her mind. _Deflection. That was all for show_. Hermione sat at her desk with her chin on her fists thinking. Could Luna's performance have been all for show? Could she have been trying to manipulate me into feeling sorry for her? Of course not. To shake off the ugly thoughts, Hermione started downstairs to get her own cup of tea and was surprised to find Luna giggling and smiling over something David had said. Hermione also noticed the giggles and smiles disappeared when Neville popped out of his office asking Luna for a word.

_It was all for show._

Hermione stopped out front to greet Allen, Noah and Allen before heading downstairs to the break room. Slowly sipping her tea, she knew there was no way she would repeat her thoughts to Severus. Not today. Maybe not ever.

/*/

Millicent Bullstrode was aggravated. She was tired, worried about MC and pissed off with her boss. How dare he tell her to stay clear because she wasn't Michael's mother or wife. She knew this. But Michael needed her. He had always needed her. Whenever he hadn't come out on top, he always turned to her for comfort. She wasn't embarrassed or humiliated that he was often dead drunk when they shagged. She liked it and she loved him. Things had been good as could be expected until he started with that cow Hermione Granger. After that, he hadn't wanted to touch her. Often pushing her away in anger. Yet she had remained infatuated hoping he would turn away from Hermione and need her once again. But that hadn't happened. That piece of shite witch had reported Michael to Harry. Which had pushed Michael to become so unstable even she couldn't get him under control. Curses on that bitch.

Millicent was still at her desk when Harry came through.

"Nothing to do Bullstrode?" Asked Harry an immediate scowl appearing on his face. "Why aren't you out in the field? You know what. Come to my office. There's obviously something that needs sorting. Let's go"

Millicent followed Harry into his office and slumped down in one of his chairs.

"Harry…."

Harry swiped his wand to close the door then held up his hand. "Let me start. You seem to be under the impression you're responsible for Michael. I'll tell you again. You're not. You and he may have a relationship, but enabling him is not the thing to do. If you care about him, be happy he is getting the help he needs. You are a top Auror Millie. Do not get any more sidetracked than you have. Do your job. Let Michael fix himself then see what comes after."

For once, Millicent Bullstrode let herself go. "I love him Harry and I think he could love me. I just can't stand it when he chases after all these witches and comes to me last."

Shite, thought Harry conjuring up tissues. Millicent Bullstrode was as strong and tough as they come yet she was sitting in front of him crying over a wizard. Fucking Michael. This rehab better work or I will beat him down myself.

"I'm going to give you a few minutes alone Millie while I zip down to Food Services to get us a tea. I'll be right back." Harry remarked scrambling to get away from his crying Auror.

Millicent was humiliated for breaking down in front of Harry, but this shite had been weighing heavy on her. She had finally admitted (out loud) that she loved Michael. There was nothing she could do about that. She would stick by him until the day he either told her he felt the same way or told her to walk away.

To Harry's relief, Millicent had composed herself by the time he returned. He didn't make any further reference to her tears or her revelations. There was no need. What he did think was Millicent was not the type witch Michael would take as a girlfriend or wife. She was not a witch who made the best use of her feminine wiles. But what did he know?

/*/

Millicent finished her tea and carefully set her cup down. "Thanks for listening Harry. Our team is lucky to have you as Head. You're not only a superior. You're a good friend as well. I apologize for stepping out of line. It won't happen again. Randy needs me back over at Ottery St Catchpole. Seems like you didn't get everybody this morning. I should have already been there."

"Is Randy alone? Why didn't you say something earlier? I didn't like the feel of that place. There might be trouble. Let's get out there."

Harry didn't wait for Millicent's answer. Randy might be in trouble. Grabbing his wand, Harry left his office almost on a run with Millicent close on his heels.

Riding down the lifts, Millicent tried to calm Harry. But that was easier said than done.

Harry was angry with himself for not checking on Randy sooner. And angry with Millie as well for sitting in her office wallowing in self pity when she should have been in the field supporting Randy.

Harry tried his best to remain calm, but it was hard. Immediately after Millicent revealed that Randy had messaged her. He had sent out an emergency Patronus. It had only been five minutes, but that was five minutes too long. Randy should have responded immediately.

"Stealth landing Millicent. I'll take the front. You take the back. Harry had just broken through the front door with a well placed Bombarda Maxima when Millicent shrieked for him to get around the back. When Harry got to the back, his heart dropped to his knees as he saw Millicent kneeling in a pool of blood bent over an unconscious and bleeding Randy.

Randy's body looked like….. Like Draco's had looked. Blood was seeping from numerous slashes across his upper body and small convulsive noises were being expelled from his throat. Recognizing the spell, Harry didn't even think. He automatically sent an Emergency Patronus to Severus.

_Dire emergency. Ottery St Catchpole. Kilometer from the Weasley place. Hurry._

/*/

Severus had left the shop in a foul mood wondering how one witch could antagonize a shop of wizards. Be that as it may. He had to get himself together. He was headed to an important appointment he had set with James Dever, Esq. last week after Hermione mentioned wanting to have the cottage sold before they returned from the honeymoon. His thinking was he would set the plan in motion now hoping to kill two birds with one stone as he and Hermione also needed a new home. Severus wasn't daft enough to purchase any home without consulting his soon to be wife, but wanted to get some idea of available properties.

James Dever was a portly wizard who at first look appeared to Severus as a wizard who might not be up to the job. But as soon as James began to speak. Severus knew he had the right man. Knowledgeable and efficient, Severus felt this agent could fulfill his and Hermione's needs.

They had first discussed selling the cottage which James assured Severus could be done within two months. They discussed the steps James would take to get the cottage on the market and when Severus wanted the listing to go out to the public. Severus gave a date in early March which would allow for the aforementioned two months before the wedding. Then they had moved on to new homes.

James and Severus were halfway through the book of new home listings when a majestic Stag Patronus landed in the room speaking so only Severus could hear. Jumping up from the chair, Severus apologized telling James he had been summoned to an emergency but would Owl him as soon as he could. Without further explanation, Severus hurried to the agent's Apparition Area.

Severus' first thought was something had happened to Hermione. His next thought had been Hermione was safe at S L &amp; G. Then he had cursed Harry for not sending clear instructions. Who was hurt and why did they need him?

Severus' questions were answered when he arrived at the destination and saw Randy Jordan splayed out on a bare floor bleeding from wounds across his chest. Severus recognized the spell. His spell. Some bloody bastard had cast a Sectumsempra on the Auror. Drawing his wand, Severus worked quickly to stem the blood and close the wounds thanking Merlin that whoever had cast the spell was either weak or not very knowledgeable about correct wand movements. Although Sectumsempra was no longer a killing curse per se, it could ultimately cause death if the person was left to bleed out.

With the blood flow stemmed and the wounds closed, Severus ordered Harry to get Randy to St Mungo's for aftercare as quickly as possible.

"I owe you Severus. Thank you." Harry remarked before taking hold of Randy and Apparating away.

"Have you done a sweep of this place?" Severus asked Millicent. "That spell is not known to very many people. Whoever cast it should be viewed as extremely suspicious. Although I have no authority with the Ministry. I will be glad to assist you with the search. Look for anything out of order." He whispered softly. "I believe there is someone here under a Disillusionment Charm. Be ready at my call."

"Specialis Revelio," Severus screamed turning to see who appeared. And appear they did. Two wizards Severus thought to be long dead had their wands pointed at him and Millicent. But Bullstrode was no joke. Where Severus did nothing more than cast an Ant-Apparition spell, Millicent who was screaming like a banshee had them wrapped, silenced and blinded in the blink of an eye.

"You dare." She screamed at the two men. "You fucking dare to attack an Auror. A member of my team. I will kill you where you lay." Without turning from the two scoundrels, she addressed Severus. Thank you for your help Severus. Your business here is finished. Please leave."

Severus knew killing anyone would not go over well with Harry or the Ministry. "Miss Bullstrode. I understand how you feel, but pull yourself together. It is your job to catch criminals not act as Magistrate and Wizengamot. Even the Chief Warlock doesn't have the authority to kill on sight. You have them under control. I'll send a Patronus to Harry letting him know you have captured those responsible and are taking them back to the Ministry."

Millicent who had calmed down a bit knew her old professor was right. She couldn't let her temper override her good sense. "You're right sir. I'll take….."

She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Justin and Anthony landed with wands drawn. "Alright there Bulstrode?" Justin inquired looking from Millicent to the two wizards on the floor. After realizing all was secure, both Aurors gave Severus a nod of thanks.

"I'm fine." Millicent replied to her teammates. "I don't know how long I can hold my wand. Please get these bloody bastards out of my sight."

Severus knew this was where he should take his leave. "Everything seems to be under control. Please tell Harry he may contact me at the shop or at home. Excellent work Miss Bullstrode. Good day to you all."

There was no chance James Dever held the appointment open so Severus headed back to the shop intending to Owl both Harry and Mr. Dever.

/*/

All Hermione had to do was take one look one look at Severus' face when he appeared at the door to R &amp; D to know something was wrong.

"What is it love?" Hermione asked anxiously hurrying across the room. "You haven't even removed your cloak. Has Luna said something else?"

"No." He answered removing his cloak and laying it on the desk. "There was an incident."

His tone was making Hermione nervous. "What kind of incident? Did you have to draw your wand? Was anyone hurt? Please don't keep me in suspense."

"Yes. I had to draw my wand and yes someone was hurt. Come. I'll explain over tea."

Hermione was so close on Severus' heels he actually had to step aside to keep from mashing her toes.

Severus asked Hermione to have a seat while he made the tea, but she wanted him to explain right then. "Just tell me Severus. You're not hurt yet someone was hurt. Is Harry alright? Did you hurt Michael Corner?"

Severus turned from what he was doing to roll his eyes, but began to explain as he carried the cups to the table. "I was in the middle of my appointment when…."

Hermione cut across him to ask about the appointment. "Where was this appointment? Did the incident happen at your appointment?"

"Hermione. Love. You asked to hear the explanation. Please don't interrupt. As I said, I was in the middle of my appointment when I received an Emergency Patronus from Harry. He needed me over at Ottery St Catchpole."

"Oh Merlin… Ottery St Catchpole. Oh Merlin. Was it the Weasleys?"

This witch can be so annoying, he thought. "Hermione please. Just listen. Randy Jordan was attacked while he was out on his own. Harry called me because he recognized the curse. I stabilized Mr. Jordan so Harry could get him safely to St Mungo's."

Hermione breathed a deep sigh of relief. "Will Randy be alright? When you said you had to draw your wand. I thought you meant…"

"That is what I meant. I had to draw my wand. After finishing with Mr. Jordan, I realized Miss Bullstrode and I weren't alone."

"Millicent Bullstrode? You never mentioned she was with you."

Severus stopped to give Hermione a stern look. "I haven't had the chance because you keep interrupting. She came with Harry and remained behind. With a well placed Specialis Revelio, I revealed the two scoundrels who had attacked Mr. Jordan. They had hidden themselves under a Disillusionment Charm. Which is probably why they were able to get the best of a trained Auror. You won't believe this. I recognized the pair. They were low level members under Nott back during the war whom I thought to be dead. Although with my own medical issues at the end of the war. I couldn't be sure of who was dead and who was alive. Aurors Finch-Fletchley and Goldstein arrived so I left them to clean up. There you have it. A very adventurous morning."

Hermione looked over the rim of her cup at Severus. "What was the spell Harry recognized?"

Severus remained silent for several seconds before replying. This was not a subject he cared to discuss, but he wouldn't mislead Hermione about anything. "It was Sectumsempra."

Hermione raised her eyes toward the ceiling as if sorting through her memory. "Sectumsempra! The spell Harry found in ….." A look of horror came over her face as she turned her eyes back to Severus. "The spell you invented….for enemies? How did those wizards know about it?"

Severus hoped this conversation wasn't going to end badly, but Hermione had asked so he would answer. "It is the spell I invented. As for how they learned of it, I can only guess they learned it from Nott who was aware of most of my inventions. It is a powerful spell. My only recourse was to put a Containment Spell on the word so it could not kill. That's why Randy Jordan survived for so long without help. After my trial, Kingsley and I sat together while I placed Containment and Concealment Charms on the foul spells and curses that were used during the war. He was quite satisfied with the results. I will have to address this situation with the Minister straightaway. I want Kingsley to hear it from me rather than some gossip."

Hermione got up from her chair and placed her arms around Severus' neck. "Kingsley will understand love. It's not like you cast the bloody spell."

Severus had just kissed the back of Hermione's hand when someone at the door cleared his throat. Hermione and Severus glanced over to see Harry standing in the doorway.

"Hi Harry."

"Hello Hermione. Would you mind getting this parched Auror a cup of tea?"

While Hermione was getting the tea, Harry spoke to Severus in low tones. "I'm here to thank you for saving Randy's life. St Mungo's will have him back to right in no time."

"Think nothing of it. I was glad to help. I'm sorry it was my…."

Harry glanced over at Hermione who was rummaging through the bread tray before holding up his hand.

Severus smiled at Harry's reluctance to speak in front of Hermione. "I do not hide anything from Hermione. I've already explained it was my old spell that caused all this."

"Alright. I'll speak freely. Kingsley has been advised of both incidents. The one from very early this morning as well as the one from today. In total, we have arrested five wizards who are being interrogated as we speak. If there are more of them, Aurors and MLE will go on full alert. Kingsley thinks it best if we have closed trials with little to no information being reported to the Daily Prophet. His reasoning is that he doesn't want to panic London. I've been asked to extend his thanks for your cool head during an emergency. He has set aside time for you and he to speak privately on Friday morning at 10:00. So there you are."

As Harry got ready to leave, he reached over to shake Severus' hand. "Thanks again mate."

Harry was almost to the door when a beaming Hermione grabbed Severus around the waist and softly added. "Who'd have thought we'd ever be this happy with The Half Blood Prince?"

Severus scowled, but Harry laughed his arse off.


	28. Chapter 28

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 27**

While Hermione was getting the tea, Harry spoke to Severus in low tones. "I'm here to thank you for saving Randy's life. St Mungo's will have him back to right in no time."

"Think nothing of it. I was glad to help. I'm sorry it was my…."

Harry glanced over at Hermione who was rummaging through the bread tray before holding up his hand.

Severus smiled at Harry's reluctance to speak in front of Hermione. "I do not hide anything from Hermione. I've already explained it was my old spell that caused all this."

"Alright. I'll speak freely. Kingsley has been advised of both incidents. The one from very early this morning as well as the one from today. In total, we have arrested five wizards who are being interrogated as we speak. If there are more of them, Aurors and MLE will go on full alert. Kingsley thinks it best if we have closed trials with little to no information being reported to the Daily Prophet. His reasoning is that he doesn't want to panic London. I've been asked to extend his thanks for your cool head during an emergency. He has set aside time for you and he to speak privately on Friday morning at 10:00. So there you are."

As Harry got ready to leave, he reached over to shake Severus' hand. "Thanks again mate."

Harry was almost to the door when a beaming Hermione grabbed Severus around the waist and softly added. "Who'd have thought we'd ever be this happy with The Half Blood Prince?"

Severus scowled, but Harry laughed his arse off.

/

**Making The First Move: Chapter 28**

"My hero." Hermione remarked softly on their way back upstairs. "You have an appointment with Kingsley Friday at 10:00. Perhaps you should sit down with Neville tomorrow before he and David leave on their explorations."

"Perhaps I will Hermione. If I feel like babysitting my partner. Right now, I have to send an Owl. Additionally, I will be sitting down with Misters Gables and White later today to discuss training opportunities. I intend that they become thoroughly familiar with R&amp;D and brewing. If you have any thoughts on this matter, I'd like to hear them before I sit down with our managers. Of course, your presence is most welcome if you care to sit in."

"Thanks for the invitation love, but your firm hand is all that will be needed. We can discuss follow up after you've spoken to Noah and Ethan. I think they'll be pleased. I do need to have a quick word with the three of them as soon as I leave you. Curiosity has gotten the best of me. Nothing to worry about. You go send your Owl. I'm headed out front."

Severus wondered what that was all about, but had an important Owl to send. He had promised to get back to James Dever as quickly as he could. Knowing a man was only as good as his word, Severus intended to keep that promise. Grabbing a quill and sheet of parchment, he drafted a quick message apologizing again for his sudden departure. Severus also requested a subsequent appointment, noting that a late Friday or Saturday appointment would make it possible for him to bring his fiancée along

With the Owl sent, Severus concentrated his thoughts on Neville, Luna and the future of Florae. Although he didn't care much for the name, Severus was determined that live flora and fauna become an important part of the S L&amp;G revenue stream. Which could only be done by someone who was interested in the larger business picture. He didn't feel Miss Lovegood met the requirements, but would let the drama play itself out. Because if he was sure of one thing. He was sure she would undermine her own abilities. Such as they were.

/*/

Hermione had gone out front to confer with Noah, Ethan and Allen together. However, it was fairly busy so she had to be satisfied speaking to the wizards one at a time. Her question was about Luna. Hermione asked if Luna had approached to ask for assistance with Florae. The answer from all three had been the same. No.

Hermione also remembered there were advertising flyers to be handed out and Owled out if the open house was to come off right. She didn't remember seeing any follow up information about the Open House which she knew was scheduled for Monday.

It was late in the day, but aggravated things weren't going as they should, Hermione headed over to the Florae entrance grumbling there should be an entrance from the shop. The shipments which had worried Luna so were still sitting outside causing Hermione to grumble even more. Without giving it any thought, Hermione turned on her heel and headed back to the shop thinking that enough was enough.

Hermione first looked for David who couldn't be found. She then headed to the front to get Ethan. Stopping to inform Noah of her intent, she called Ethan over to explain the situation. Ethan was more than glad to assist quickly following Hermione as she headed back towards Florae.

While Ethan used the Locomotor spell to move the shipments into Florae. Hermione went inside to ask Luna about the flyers. "Hi Luna. Ethan is moving your shipments inside. I'm looking for the flyers you've done up. They were supposed to be handed out to customers starting today and Owled out as well. If you show me where they are, Ethan and I will take them."

Luna appeared to think for a moment. "I haven't done anything with the flyers Hermione. The original is over there on my register. Didn't you tell me the front staff would be taking care of them?"

"I told you no such thing Luna. It was you who insisted you didn't need or want any help. You could get it done by yourself. So here we are with nothing done. Where is the information about the Open House? Is that also on your register?"

Luna gave Hermione what could be considered an enigmatic smile or a smirk depending on one's frame of mind. Turning to Ethan, Hermione excused him so he could get to his meeting with Severus telling him they would take everything up in the morning. Hermione watched as the door shut behind Ethan before speaking her mind.

"I see you remain stubborn and arbitrary Luna. It seems nothing will please you outside of everyone leaving you alone. Which won't happen. You stand in my face and lie to me. I don't think so. Your stand on doing everything alone has been well documented. Yet you couldn't accomplish the first business related task. Then you stand and lie about your shortcoming. This won't do. It simply won't do."

Not giving Luna a chance to respond. Hermione headed for the door. She'd had enough bullshite for one day. She'd let Severus deal with it. However, before she reached the door. Luna spoke up. Loudly.

"You know Hermione. There are ways to handle people without being so condescending. I understand English. My deceased mother taught me very well. As I said. It was my understanding you wanted the front staff to take care of flyers, Owlings and such. Now you are trying to make me out the forgetful one. Neville is angry with me. Severus is angry with me. Now you're angry with me. I can't seem to win."

Hermione wanted to remain professional, but Luna raising her voice was the last straw. She answered with a raised voice as well. "Enough with the, woe is me, Luna. Enough. You've done it to death. Every time I speak to you about one thing or another. You have a pat answer. Well a pat answer won't do. It's time to step up and do the job you've agreed to do."

Her and Luna's loud voices must have carried over to the shop because Severus followed by Neville, David and Noah came banging through the door.

"Hermione! What is this about?" Growled Severus through clenched teeth. "It's good and well that the shop has closed. Otherwise, I'm sure every customer here would have been privy to your exchange."

All bets were off for Hermione who responded in a deadly voice. "My apologies. Luna and I were having a discussion. Which I now realize should have been held in your office Severus. Because in front of you, Neville and David, Miss Lovegood shows an entirely different side. If you'll excuse me, I have nothing more to say. I'll be in my office working on advertising flyers, Owlings and Open House follow up that should have been done today."

Noah who had jumped out of Hermione's way as she slammed past him scurried back to his own office to get out of the Severus' way.

A furious Severus called over his shoulder. "My office please Miss Lovegood. Now." As he passed Hermione's office, Severus barked out the same thing to Hermione. "My office. Now."

Noah and Ethan who had been discussing their future plans with Severus remained at their desks unsure if he wanted to continue their discussion. Ethan tried to inquire about what had gone on at Florae, but Noah simply said. "Not the time or place Ethan. I'll tell you later."

Shrugging, Ethan changed the subject. "How do you feel about what Severus has planned for us?"

Before Noah could reply, a defeated looking Neville came to their office door to release them for the night.

As Noah and Ethan hurried to the exit, they could hear raised voices emanating from Severus' office and Luna hadn't even made it over yet.

/*/

Hermione was still furious and kept cutting Severus off when he tried to speak. Finally, he had shouted to be heard. "Are we really going to do this here? It is time for a cooler head Hermione. If you want to shout at me, wait until we get home. Then you may shout as loudly as you wish. Right now, I only wish to hear what brought all this about."

Hermione sat there running one hand after the other through her hair without speaking.

"Hermione?"

Shaking the now tousled hair out of her face, Hermione looked at Severus. "I heard you Severus. In light of what I'm feeling right now. You might want to wait until I'm able to form an acceptable reply."

A smile broke out on Severus' face. "I'm not trying to make light of this, but this is the first time you've ever stopped in the middle of a heated discussion to form an acceptable anything. I'm impressed."

Hermione smiled back at him. "There's always a first for everything. I'm sorry love. I let the conversation get out of hand. She shouted at me and I shouted back. I'm a Managing Partner. I should know better. I'll apologize when she gets to your office." Adding softly. "If she chooses to come to your office."

Severus sighed, but remained silent.

They sat in silence until Luna knocked softly several minutes later.

"Come in Miss Lovegood."

Hermione noticed that Luna's combative stance was gone. All we need thought Hermione, is a pair of Spectrespecs to see the lovely Wrackspurts and Nargles or whatever the hell they are floating through the bloody air. Well played Luna. Well played.

Severus invited Luna to have a seat. Hermione remained silent.

Severus surprised Hermione when he started off with a hard line. "It was almost twenty minutes ago that I asked to see you immediately. It crossed my mind you had better things to do than appear in my office."

"Of course I didn't Severus." Luna replied lightly. "I had a few minor things which needed finishing. Then Neville…."

Cutting across Luna, Severus snapped. "Am I to believe you do not know the meaning of immediately? Hermione and I have been sitting here waiting for you to appear."

Luna looked over at Hermione and smiled. "Well Hermione was a bit upset. I thought she needed a few minutes to calm down."

Hermione shifted in her chair, but remained silent as she listened to Luna again shift blame.

"Did you or did you not state to me that you didn't need any assistance and would be able to get all tasks done on your own? That you would acclimate yourself if we gave you a space of your own?"

"Yes Severus. I did say that. However, Hermione came behind you and it was my understanding the front end would take care of certain things. I may have misunderstood, but only realized it after Hermione brought it to my attention. I'm sorry."

Luna's last statement was more than Hermione could take. Jumping up from her chair, she offered Luna a perfunctory apology for being sharp with her then started out the door. But Severus was quick to check her actions.

"We're almost through here Hermione. Please keep your seat."

Facing Luna, Severus gave his final verdict. "This is not working out Miss Lovegood. For the good of this shop, I have no other choice than to let you go. Your time is up tonight. Please collect any of your personal items before leaving the building. We will have Neville deliver anything you leave behind. We wish you well and hope you find your niche. That will be all."

Hermione was glad Severus had taken the stand he had, but there was no joy in it. Luna was generally a good person who Hermione could only surmise got in over her head and was too stubborn to admit it.

"Best of luck to you Luna." Hermione remarked standing to face her former Hogwarts friend. "You'll find something."

Luna gave Hermione an impromptu hug and a smile. "Yes I will. It's really a relief you know. I was in over my head, but didn't know how to extricate myself from what my big mouth had promised. I still don't care for the way the wizards at the front end treated me, but I'll live. Thank you both for the opportunity. If you don't mind, I will speak to Neville before I leave."

"No problem." Severus quickly replied.

/*/

"Well that was unexpected," said Severus after Luna left the room. "If the daft witch wasn't happy, why didn't she just give her notice?"

Hermione replied with one word. "Pride. We move forward from here. I have some ideas, but we'll have to speak with David. Neville sent Noah and Ethan home. You'll have to finish up with them in the morning. If we can manage, we should have a chat with Neville. Alone."

"I shall follow up with Mr. White and Gables. Let's go check if Neville is available. We need to discuss the sacking of his witch. I'm hoping he can see the larger picture. I do not want to lose him as a partner.

"Agreed."

/*/

Neville was sitting at his desk going over what looked like an itinerary when Hermione and Severus appeared at his office door. His face was a blank when he looked up to acknowledge his partners. "Come in. Have a seat. What can I do for you?" He asked looking from Severus to Hermione.

Hermione thought Severus should be the one to explain. "I have sacked Miss Lovegood."

"I know that." Neville replied matter-of-factly. "I saw it coming. Luna and I had a short discussion earlier. She expected it as well. Luna is a good girl, but she wasn't meant to be part of S L&amp;G. I apologize for thinking she was. With that out of the way. Is there something else?"

Hermione felt this was where she should step in. "There is something else Neville. I know David has been assigned to you. However, it is my opinion that he would serve us better as Head of Florae. Of course we will have to speak with him. With his knowledge and experience. He could turn Florae into something magnificent."

"Well," said Neville shuffling the parchment on his desk. "As you've stated. David was promised to me."

"Yes he was Neville, but we have to do what is best for the shop. He will still accompany you out on Friday. In my mind, I see David running Florae, but still accompanying you out from time to time. Is he still in the building? I would like to run a few things past him."

"David hasn't passed by so he should still be in his office. Let's go check."

The three partners walked down the hall to David's office. Like Neville, David was shuffling through parchment that looked like an itinerary. He stood as the partners entered his office. "Ah. This can't be good." He remarked jokingly. "Am I to follow Luna out the door?"

"No." Severus replied with no sign of humor. "But you might not like what we have in store for you. Let's have a seat. Hermione has some ideas."

Hermione took over the floor explaining the ideas. She wanted David to take over Florae. However, she wanted him to take the project another way. When Hermione finished, David was ecstatic.

"I can do that. I want to do that. David Reese will have premises. I will get to work on this immediately. Let me put something together to show where I want to go with this."

Hermione and Severus were thrilled with David's enthusiasm. Neville. Not so much.

"I was looking forward to having a partner on the road with me. Now. It looks as though it will be back to just me. Blimey."

Hermione smiled as she reached out to Neville. "No need to sound so defeated Neville. David will go on the road with you for special projects. I just don't see the need for him to be out there if you'll only be gone two- three days. We'll need him here."

"I understand Hermione. Just allow me a little time to grieve."

David, Severus and Hermione laughed at their colleague.

The meeting broke up with David telling them he had to get to work on his ideas. Neville going back to his itinerary and Hermione and Draco saying goodnight.

/*/

"I think that went well," quipped Hermione as she and Severus walked into the living room at Spinner's End. "Or maybe I should say. It could have been worse. I was totally surprised Luna wanted to be sacked. She'll never cease to amaze me. I'm glad Neville took her sacking in the manner he did. He's brilliant. While Luna is lovely. I believe Neville needs more of a challenge."

Severus stopped what he was doing to look at Hermione. "A heart wants what a heart wants Hermione. We are a perfect example."

Realizing she was being judgmental, Hermione walked over to lay her head against Severus' back. "I'm sorry love. You are absolutely right. Brilliant people can have dumbarses as a partner. That's a fact."

"Do I detect a bit of smartarse in that comment? Someone will not be getting her Lavender Lolly tonight."

Hermione laughed. "Lavender Lolly ice cream is the last thing on my mind. I'm looking to put my fiancé into a sex coma. I have the healers at St Mungo's on standby."

"You do know you've gone stark raving mad. Don't you?" He asked chuckling.

Severus felt good bantering with his witch. He had lucked into such a good life. And it was only going to get better.

/*/

After they finished dinner, Severus told Hermione about his appointment and his hope she would accompany him to the next one. Hermione's heart filled with so much love she could only gaze at Severus. He was always thinking of her. Hermione told Severus she looked forward to meeting Mr. Dever and viewing the property listings.

They discussed work and housing and weddings and honeymoons ad nauseam before Hermione cleaned up and left Severus on his own to catch up on her reading.

/*/

Noah, Miranda, Ethan and his friend Julian sat around the table at The Leaky Cauldron. Noah and Ethan were trying to sort out exactly what Severus was trying to convey. Severus had gotten as far as informing them they would be training in R&amp;D as well as Brewing. They were chuffed over the opportunity, but still wondered why. Were Severus and Hermione leaving after their marriage? Was Neville leaving? Both wizards simply wondered what was what.

Miranda offered her thoughts on the matter. "Maybe Hermione and Severus think a lot of you and want you to have the best opportunities. Experience in Research &amp; Development as well as Brewing command big Galleons in our world."

Noah leaned over to kiss Miranda on the forehead. "You might be right love." Noah replied lovingly. "I've never had superiors so willing to teach their staff. All three partners should be lauded. Now if we want to talk about that….."

Ethan smiled as he played with Julian's hand. "Please. We're having too good a time to bring her up. That was a fierce sounding argument. I'm surprised Hermione didn't land Luna on her arse. She deserved it. I believe the only reason Luna has as much latitude as she does is because she's Neville's witch. Personally, I'm glad she will be in Florae. That way we don't have to look at her trifling face."

Miranda cleared her throat and Noah took the hint. "Let's talk about something else. Shall we? How about we…" Noah stopped in mid sentence to call out to a friend who had come through the doors looking as though he was lost.

"Draco! Over here."

Draco Malfoy gave a wave and headed in the direction of the table. "So. Is this where you hang out now? I'd have thought you'd be uptown."

"That statement would make sense if you weren't standing in front of me in this same establishment." Laughing, Noah reached up to cuff Draco on the arm. "Ethan, Julian. This is Draco Malfoy. Draco. You remember Miranda. Miranda Draco. Sit down and have a drink with us."

"Actually," said Draco glancing around. "I'm here to meet someone. There she is now. If you'll excuse me. Pleasure meeting you Ethan, Noah. Nice to see you again Miranda. Have a good night."

Noah watched as Draco walked away. "That is one wizard who has changed for the better. My father and his have been friends for years. But until a few years ago. I couldn't stomach the git. Anyway, let's drink to mine and Ethan's future. May it be a bright one."

"Here. Here," said Ethan with Julian and Miranda echoing the sentiment.

/*/

At the end of the day, Harry found himself facing Millicent yet again. There wasn't any way she was getting out of a reprimand. Randy was alive only by the skin of his teeth. If Severus hadn't stepped in, Harry didn't know what would have happened. Unlike that morning, Millicent knew what was in store. She had failed to respond to a team member. She had failed to support a team member. What made it worse. She had no valid reason for being away from her job.

"You know why we're here Millicent. You are being reprimanded for failing to respond and failing to support. Additionally, your actions or lack of action allowed a fellow Auror to be attacked."

"I understand sir."

"You are suspended without pay for the next week. Over the next month, you will repeat the standard Auror Performance Course also unpaid time. When you report back. You will be required to work additional shifts as necessary. This reprimand goes into your file, but will not be sent forward. The next time. If there is a next time. A report will be forwarded through channels with the end result being a possible sacking. You will leave all Ministry gear in my office and leave the Ministry as soon as we are through here."

"I understand sir. Not that it helps, but I'm deeply sorry I wasn't there for Randy. I apologize for my behavior. It will never happen again."

Millicent removed her gear handing it over to Harry who promptly put it away. "I hope this suspension gives you time to sort out what's bothering you. I cannot have members on my team who put personal feelings ahead of the job and the team. We are now down two senior Aurors. Three if you count Michael gone. The Junior Aurors are holding up well, but we are Team1. The top team. If every other week there's an incident within the team, we won't be the top team for much longer. Do your suspension and come back ready to work."

Alone in his office, Harry sat back remembering Hermione's explanation of all the emotions Cho was feeling after Cedric was killed. Anger, embarrassment, hurt, guilt, fear, disappointment. Harry hadn't understood back then what Hermione meant, but he understood now. He had experienced every one of those emotions at some point during this one day. And because of the shortage of manpower. He could look forward to working around the clock until things were back to normal.

Harry sat there dispiritedly gathering the energy to floo home to shower, eat a bite then get right back on duty.

As Harry headed out, Justin, Anthony and four MLE Officers met him in the hall.

"Hey boss. Anthony and I have four volunteers. They've cleared it with their boss. Each will assist on one of our shifts until Randy is back allowing us to get a bit of sleep."

"What do you mean a bit of sleep? You'll be running your regular shifts and sleep when you're supposed to."

"Come on Harry." Justin answered irritably. "This is our team. No one plans on getting much sleep for a while."

Harry turned to the four MLE Officers to thank them. An officer named Bellows commented that they'd changed their days off around so each of them would be available to cover where needed. No problem. Justin and Anthony had already set their days.

Before walking away, the towheaded officer announced Thursday was his day so he would see them in the morning.

"Thanks again." Harry called to their retreating backs.

"See boss. That wasn't so hard. Was it? We also have two very eager Junior Aurors who will do handstands if that's what we need. There will be at least three of us on duty at all times. Things are as good as they can be. We are going to stop by St Mungo's to check on Randy. After which we plan to get a bite to eat then get some rest. We'll see you in the morning unless there's a call out during the night."

"Alright men. Give my best to Randy. The Healers said he should be well enough to be discharged tomorrow, but I will not accept him back to duty until Monday. Get going. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night boss."

"Night."

One headache out of the way thought Harry as took one last look around the office before heading to the lifts. With all that had gone on, it just felt as though he was forgetting something.

/**/

Severus finished his conversation with Ethan and Noah first thing Thursday. They would begin their training the 31st of October. Noah who already knew the basics of brewing would train with Severus on Monday, Wednesday and Thursday evenings while Ethan would train with Hermione in R&amp;D those same evenings. The training window would be 6-8 unless specified otherwise.

Severus had explained briefly his reason for their training. He wanted to ensure they were trained up enough to assist Neville and David while he and Hermione were away. Severus also mentioned that the opening for Florae would probably be pushed back as Luna was no longer with the shop and adjustments would have to be made. Then he released his managers so they could prepare for the day.

"Ethan, Allen and I are at your service if you need assistance with anything regarding Florae." Noah volunteered before leaving the office.

"Thank you gentlemen." Severus replied appreciatively. "I knew we could count on you. I haven't had a chance to review the accounting yet. Are your products still leaping off the shelves?"

"They are sir. And overall business is up as well." Noah answered with a smile. "If you wish, I will be glad to give an accounting to the partners today. Let me know. I can be ready to present in thirty minutes."

"As I've said in the past. I appreciate your attention to detail. You as well Mr. White. Let me see what we have going on for today Mr. Gables and I'll get back to you."

Severus was pleased. No, he was more than pleased with Noah and Ethan. He genuinely hoped should he and Hermione have a child, he'd grow up to have the work ethics of his two managers.

/*/

Hermione had been downstairs writing up the ingredients for new brew bases and putting together recipes to be used with the rare Mandrakes David had found almost since she walked through the shop door that morning. She had come up to confer with Neville and Severus about two specific poison reversal recipes she'd been working on.

As Hermione explained her needs to Severus, he mentioned having taken a turn around Florae to ensure all was well, but hadn't seen any Mandrakes.

"Of course they're there. We have four Mandragora Turcomanica. They are kept away from the general area in a secure space." Admonished Hermione heading towards the back door with Severus close on her heels.

"Do you doubt my ability to see Hermione?" Severus snapped. "There aren't any Mandrakes anywhere."

Striding across the room, Hermione carefully opened the door to the secure space calling out Lumos. And just as Severus had pointed out. The space was empty.

"What the bloody fuck is going on?" Hermione asked cursing into the air.

"Language Hermione. Customers are just on the other side of this wall."

Turning to look at Severus, Hermione ignored his caution answering instead with a growl. "That little cow."


	29. Chapter 29

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 28**

Hermione had been downstairs writing up the ingredients for new brew bases and putting together recipes to be used with the rare Mandrakes David had found almost since she walked through the shop door that morning. She had come up to confer with Neville and Severus about two specific poison reversal recipes she'd been working on.

As Hermione explained her needs to Severus, he mentioned having taken a turn around Florae to ensure all was well, but hadn't seen any Mandrakes.

"Of course they're there. We have four Mandragora Turcomanica. They are kept away from the general area in a secure space." Admonished Hermione heading towards the back door with Severus close on her heels.

"Do you doubt my ability to see Hermione?" Severus snapped. "There aren't any Mandrakes anywhere."

Striding across the room, Hermione carefully opened the door to the secure space calling out Lumos. And just as Severus had pointed out. The space was empty.

"What the bloody fuck is going on?" Hermione asked cursing into the air.

"Language Hermione. Customers are just on the other side of this wall."

Turning to look at Severus, Hermione ignored his caution answering instead with a growl. "That little cow."

/

**Making The First Move: Chapter 29**

"I don't believe this. The Mandrakes have disappeared. I don't know why she would, but I suspect Luna might have taken them with her."

Severus could only think, not this early. The witch is gone and still manages to create chaos. "You don't know that Hermione. Do not cast aspersions. Miss Lovegood could have moved them."

Hermione turned back to face Severus answering in a lower, but still deadly voice. "Moved them where Severus? You know those plants can be injurious to the health of people. Even as babies. They were safe in their enclosure. Anywhere else in the shop could be disastrous. Not to mention their growth rate is phenomenal once placed in the correct soil. They could be half grown by now. Think of the liabilities we would incur if someone was injured in our shop. I will hex the crazy out of Luna when I get hold to her."

"Slow down Hermione. I am inclined to believe that Miss Lovegood may have done something, but even she is not foolish enough to remove Mandragora Turcomanica from a safe enclosure to take heaven knows where. Let us check with Neville and David to see if they have any information."

"Fine." Hermione huffed striding towards the door. "This was supposed to be such an easy project. Right now, I'd like to see it all go away." She grumbled forcefully pushing open the door.

"That bloody witch." Severus remarked under his breath. "There better be a simple answer to this or Hermione won't have to hex her arse. I will do it myself."

By the time Severus covered the few steps it took to get to the shop from Florae, Hermione had both Neville and David pinned in a corner.

/*/

"Your lack of answers doesn't help. Neville. You were with Luna before she left the premises. And David. You were with her before that. Did Luna say anything about taking the Mandragora Turcomanica or perhaps disposing of them somewhere? You both know how dangerous these plants can be. We need to find them immediately."

Running his hand through his hair, David cautiously offered his opinion. "Perhaps Luna took the Mandrakes with her. I mean. I did hand them over to her personally. Perhaps she thinks of them as her own."

Hermione swore again. "Oh for fucks sake." But was effectively cut off by Severus' raised voice as he swung his arm to close the office door.

"Enough of this." Severus snarled turning to face David. "Think of them as her own? Are you standing there telling me Miss Lovegood had reason to believe the stock you brought to Florae somehow became her property?"

David was very uncomfortable realizing how foolish his words sounded. "I'm not saying that at all Severus. I handed the Mandrakes to her to raise. Her reasons for taking them with her are her own." With a hasty glance in Neville's direction, David added. "If she took them."

"If? If?" Severus replied practically spitting out the words. "If the Mandrakes were here last evening… If neither the Mandrakes nor Miss Lovegood are here now… I am tempted to believe the plants left with Miss Lovegood. However, just so we won't make completes arses of ourselves. I suggest we do a complete search of both buildings to be sure we haven't overlooked a hiding place."

"Right. The plants are probably holed up in the loo." Hermione sniped giving Severus a side roll of the eyes prompting a deep furrow to form between his brows. But he continued speaking.

"David. Go search. Neville. Please Owl, send smoke signals or a carrier pigeon to Miss Lovegood to inquire whether or not she knows the whereabouts of our very rare Mandrakes."

Neville who had been silent through most of the conversation suddenly spoke up. "Save al the wringing of hands and casting of blame. Although it seems to give certain of us great pleasure to do it. If I understand David correctly, he gave the Mandrakes to Luna not to Florae. If she did take them with her, it might be because she thought they were hers to take. I will, however, get to the bottom of this. I will go to the flat and speak with her. Will that be satisfactory?"

"Of course it will be satisfactory Neville." Hermione replied glancing at Severus who was standing there with pursed lips.

"Well." Neville drawled turning to David. "Before I go accuse my witch of theft. The question becomes. Was it a gift or was it stock?"

David was more than uncomfortable with all three sets of eyes focused on him which caused him to answer with a stammer. "I. I. I can't remember verbatim, but it was along the lines of, I found these Mandragora Turcomanica in my travels. They are very rare and will make very special additions to your project. I apologize. It does sound as though I was giving her the Mandrakes as opposed to …"

"Alright! Alright!" Hermione huffed. Her words tumbling out rapidly. "It's all semantics to us, but it must be what Luna believed. If it's alright with you Severus, I say we wash our hands of the Mandragora Turcomanica. Take them out of inventory. If Luna ever put them in. And we move forward from here. If David gave the Mandrakes to Luna, then so be it. My only concern is the danger they pose to others. I don't want anything logged in as our merchandise out among the population."

In a more level voice, Severus asked Neville to follow up. "If you find Luna does have the Mandrakes, please be sure to thoroughly explain their peculiarities to her. I didn't think I would ever have to discuss something as simple as appropriations, but I will do so because I will not sit still for anything like this happening in the future. As a partner and an employee of S L &amp; G, anything you discover while in the field becomes the property of S L &amp; G to do with as we wish. No seed, plant, insect or animal that comes through our doors will be given to any employee as a gift unless so specified by one of the partners. Is that clear? I'm through with this discussion. Let me know the results of your search David and your visit Neville. May I see you in my office Hermione?"

With that. Severus left the room.

Letting out a disappointed sigh, Hermione made a general statement to David and Neville before following Severus out. "Let's get this tidied up and hope we never hear that someone was injured by something taken from our shop. Thank you."

/*/

Severus sat stiffly in his chair thinking and waiting for Hermione. He was angry, but more importantly he was deeply disappointed. Not just with others, but with himself as well. He had acted like some bloody novice. Starting with hiring the Lovegood witch. Trying to be a good fiancé to Hermione and a friend to Neville, had put him off his game. He had tried too hard to be. To be….

Hermione had come in and sat in one the chairs. "Sorry love. I didn't mean to keep you waiting. I had a few more things to say to Neville and David. I apologize for being a shrew, but I know how hard you've worked to build a good reputation and a better establishment. Once again. I should have been more professional. The irony is, I did have some fancy ideas on how we could utilize every part of the Mandragoras. It'll be back to the drawing board for me."

"Did or do?" Severus asked cryptically.

Hermione sat up straighter in her chair thinking she missed something. "I'm not following. Did or do what?"

"You _did_ have some fancy ideas or you _do_ have some fancy ideas? What David brought back are the rarest of rare Mandrakes. We could have done wondrous things with the bark, skin, roots and liquid. I'm upset the opportunity got away from us. If we wanted to be difficult, a case could be made that the plants were wrongly taken from the premises. I don't give one shite that Miss Lovegood _thought_ they were gifts. I have an idea which I will only bring to fruition if Neville or David comes back empty handed. It is an idea I will not share with you because I'm not sure how it will turn out. The last thing I'd want is for you to be tarred with the brush that could feasibly tar me."

"Severus. Love. Please don't do anything foolish." Hermione appealed a bit emotionally. "The loss upsets me as much as it upsets you. However, I'll gladly suffer the loss if it means the wizard I love will be around to take me as his bride. Revenge or whatever you're thinking is just not worth it. Besides, Luna is not a thief. This is all down to her interpretation of things. We lost some valuable assets, but we have gained piece of mind. Let's just leave it there."

"I understand all that you've said Hermione. I have one question. When have you ever known me to act foolishly?"

Hermione stared at Severus ready to tick off the things he had done when they were separated. Before she could get more than, _remember when_. Severus cut her off.

"Except when it comes to you and our relationship." He quickly added.

"In that case." Hermione chuckled walking over to Severus to rub a hand across his cheek. "I have never known you to act foolishly. I will set aside my work on Mandrakes for now. I'll get back to researching uses for our BeastBees. I have some thoughts. I'll be downstairs love."

Severus was reminded of two things by looking at the penciled notes on his desk. James Dever should have gotten back to him by now and Mr. Gables had a business accounting ready to present. Both items, while important, were not pressing. Severus made a decision to be proactive. There was a place he needed to be. After a quick word to Noah, Severus left the shop secure in the knowledge Hermione would get his message if she pulled herself away from BeastBees long enough to ask.

/*/

Having just stepped out of the shower, Millicent Bulstrode was studying herself in the mirror. For someone who had been suspended for cause, she was in a fairly decent mood. She had plans for the two weeks of suspension. Big plans.

Glancing back in the mirror, Millicent acknowledged she wasn't the prettiest of witches, but she had changed from her Hogwarts days. The excess weight and the cat hairs she had carried around as a Slytherin were gone. As was her hateful attitude and strong arm tactics towards anyone other than Professor Snape and her Slytherin fellows. She could still get hateful when necessary, but it was a different sort of emotion now. She had control. All thanks to Michael and in part, Harry. These days, she was much more personable.

Millicent had taken some of Michael and Harry's advice into consideration, but to date, hadn't worked on her physical appearance. All that was changing today. She wanted to be pretty and appealing for no other reason than to catch Michael's eye in the right way. Millicent wanted Michael to see her as a sexual being. Not just someone he turned to when all else had failed. She was determined the next time Michael looked at her. He would see a witch with whom he'd like to have a relationship.

Millicent knew about witch salons where they would do hair, nails and toes, but she wanted more. She'd seen flyers and heard nothing but complimentary remarks about the Brewers Mask Line sold by Noah Gables and Ethan White out of S L &amp; G. Millicent wanted to try the products. The only wrinkle was Hermione Granger.

Millicent knew she had been out of order the way she had addressed Hermione in the Chinese restaurant, but was willing to apologize if that's what it took to get what she wanted. Besides, Hermione was now engaged to Severus and didn't have any interest in Michael. If she'd ever had any. In a complete turnaround, Millicent now hoped Hermione would accept her apology. Her plan was to apologize then consult with Noah and Ethan.

/*/

Severus hadn't waited for either David or Neville to report back. While speaking with Hermione, he'd had an epiphany. An epiphany revolving around Xenophilius Lovegood. If Luna had absconded with the Mandrakes, she probably wouldn't have taken them to Neville's flat. She would more than likely turn to her father. That was exactly why Severus was striding across the hill bordering Ottery St Catchpole. He had purposely landed a safe distance from the strange looking house in the event it was warded to injure strangers. His intention was to discuss Mandrakes with the addled brained Xenophilius.

As he approached the yard, Severus used his wand to detect any malevolent spells or curses. He found nothing but the normal wards which he adeptly pushed aside with his magic.

Severus knocked loudly. Then knocked again. It had taken three knocks. The last bordering on pounding before Xenophilius opened the door just enough to see through.

"Is that you Severus Snape?" Asked Xenophilius almost fearfully. "What is it you need from me?"

"If you open the door and invite me in, I will explain my reasons for being here."

Looking back over his shoulder, Xenophilius told Severus he had come at an inopportune time. Perhaps he could come back some other time.

Being made to stand at the door like some thief. An obviously annoyed Severus snapped at the wizard. "I'm here on business. I would like to speak with your daughter if she is here."

Severus had obviously said the magic words as Luna opened the door wide greeting him as though he hadn't sacked her the previous day. "Severus. How strange to see you at our door. What can I help you with?"

"I would like to come inside." Severus replied crisply. "I believe you have something that belongs to my shop."

Luna gazed at Severus with her altogether familiar neck to the side pose. "Please come in. I'm sure I don't know what you mean by something that belongs to your shop. I do have four Mandragora Turcomanica which David gave me as gifts. Or have I misunderstood yet another thing?"

Severus stepped inside the ramshackle house which reminded him of Spinner's End before the renovations.

"I don't think you've misunderstood anything at any time Miss Lovegood. I am not here to belabor a point. I'm simply here to collect what belongs to the shop. If you'll show me where they are, I'll be glad to wrap them for transport."

Luna didn't argue. Instead, she showed Severus to a makeshift box enclosed by nothing more than flimsy netting.

Luckily for all involved, the tiny babies were only emitting a faint mewling sound that did nothing more than make Severus' ear drums itch. Hermione had been on point. If these plants could cause even faint irritation at their current size, they would be extremely powerful when fully grown.

Severus hurriedly wrapped the plants in a quickly conjured impenetrable covering.

Xenophilius started to say something, but Luna shook her head addressing Severus herself. "As a shop employee. I should have consulted with you, Neville or Hermione to check if the Mandrakes could be considered a gift. I'm sorry if I got it wrong. Neville knew nothing about this. Please don't be upset with him. I'll speak with him this evening. Thank you for visiting us."

Things had gone so smoothly. Severus did not hesitate to offer his own thanks. "Thank you for relinquishing the Mandrakes. Good day to you both."

Once outside, Severus transformed a small rock into a Portkey and was back at the shop within minutes where he settled the plants back into their secure enclosure. Severus quickly checked the soil in the pots. It was fine. Noticing the absence of ear protection in the small room, he conjured three pairs of sturdy earmuffs which would be mandatory for anyone entering the enclosure. Uttering a sigh of relief, Severus went to find Hermione, David and Neville to let them know the error had been rectified.

/*/

Hermione wasn't aware Severus had left the building until Allen came downstairs to tell her a customer had specifically requested her services.

Hermione who didn't like to be disturbed in the middle of her R&amp;D time told Allen to ask Severus to see to it. It was then Allen informed her that Severus had stepped out a while ago leaving orders to tell her he would be back as soon as possible if she came upstairs.

Well now she was upstairs and in a prickly mood. Hermione told herself she would tear her hair out if it was the blonde twit. However, the blonde twit quickly evaporated from Hermione's mind as she stood looking at Millicent Bullstrode waiting by the door.

What in bloody hell could Bullstrode want with her other than to hex her? Hermione checked her sleeve to insure she had her wand before moving to meet the enemy. If Bullstrode had come to attack her, she would be ready.

It was a very surprised Hermione who was greeted by a smiling witch with an outstretched hand. "Hello Hermione." Millicent said in an uncharacteristically soft voice. "I would like to apologize for my behavior and attitude the last time we met. I am here to utilize the services of Noah and Ethan."

On top of being surprised by the apology. Hermione was doubly surprised Millicent wanted to be serviced by Noah and Ethan. Not one to mince words, apology or not. Hermione asked just what Millicent wanted with her staff. The reply shocked her.

"I would like to see samples of the Brewers Masks."

Hermione looked closely at Millicent to see if she was joking. She was not. Then Hermione realized something different about Millicent she hadn't noticed at the Chinese restaurant. She had not only lost her double chin, but lost a ton of weight as well. In no way could Millicent be considered skinny, but she was no longer obese. And the thick, chestnut hair falling below her ears had acquired lovely, golden tones. Probably from being in the field so much.

Rather than take Noah or Ethan from the floor. Hermione volunteered her services.

"I would appreciate that Hermione. Thank you."

From there, Hermione went into sales overdrive. Showing Millicent to the private area that had been set up just for sampling and testing purposes, Hermione did a quick consultation explaining how the Masks worked. She also explained the product was called Brewers Masks, but were nothing of the sort. They were simply a type of makeup Noah and Ethan had invented which adapted to the wearer's needs.

Millicent who was interested in seeing everything spent almost ninety minutes in the booth. After seeing herself in a Day Brewers Mask with special enhancements, Millicent purchased five with ten different enhancements. She purchased Evening Masks as well. Hermione thought Millicent looked amazing in the Day Masks and told her so.

The witch was trying to improve herself. Hermione was happy for her. After they finished with the makeup, Hermione handed Millicent a small flyer for _All About Witches_, a popular Wizarding salon that featured professional hair stylists along with facials, facial wraps, body wraps and massages. Hermione vouched for the services suggesting Millicent ask for Miranda if she decided to give the shop a try.

"Tell Miranda that Noah and I recommended her. She'll set you right up."

Millicent thanked Hermione profusely before making a very profound statement. "We have been adversaries in the past through my doing. I'm hoping that the future will find us on better terms. Thank you for your time and expertise."

Hermione watched Millicent stop to give Noah and Ethan a quick thank you before she headed out the door. She also watched Allen as he watched Millicent leave the shop. The man seemed interested. What a strange turn of events. Millicent Bullstrode had emerged from her cocoon as a lovely butterfly. Who knew. Not that Hermione was a gossip, but this piece of news warranted being shared with Ginny over a nice glass of wine.

Hermione put a quick word in Noah's ear before leaving the front about having used her name and his to recommend Miranda's shop to the customer that just left.

Noah was chuffed. "Thanks Hermione. I'll be sure to mention it to Miranda."

With a free minute to think, it crossed Hermione's mind that Severus had been gone quite a while for not having left a stated destination.

That git better not be doing anything foolish was the thought that followed her all the way back to R&amp;D.

/*/

When Severus didn't find Hermione in her office, he headed directly to R&amp;D. His witch was tenacious when it came to writing up new test recipes. When onto something new, she wouldn't take time to sleep if she didn't have to.

At the bottom of the stairs, Severus called out to Hermione. "Time to take a break love. Have you even stopped to have a coffee or tea?

Hermione stuck her head out the door admitting she hadn't.

"Well come have a cup of tea with me. I have news."

"I could use a tea and I love news. Give me a minute to put my work away."

Severus didn't want to wait for a kettle to boil so he set out two cups and magically brewed in the cups. By the time Hermione arrived, the tea, along with biscuits and jelly were ready for consumption.

"So what is your news? Does it have anything to do with the length of time you were away? If so, you've probably been able to rebuild the Brockdale Bridge."

"Ah. My witch feels humorous this afternoon." He said running his hand up and down Hermione's arm. "No smartarse. I didn't rebuild the bridge, but I did find our lost Mandrakes."

"You didn't." Hermione replied so forcefully bits of biscuit flew from her mouth. "Sorry." She said brushing the crumbs from Severus' sleeve. "How did you find them? Where did you find them? Never mind. You don't have to answer. Luna had them."

"Right in one Miss Granger. Thinking along Miss Lovegood's lines, I followed a hunch and visited the Lovegood home. Initially, I wasn't sure I would make any headway, but five minutes of standing on the porch speaking through a cracked door to a madman got me just where I wanted to be. When it became clear I was not leaving without some kind of answer, Luna appeared and invited me through. After a bit of her usual, I didn't know, I misunderstood and I should have checked. She admitted to have taken her _gifts_. More discussion and we reached the agreement that the Mandrakes would be returning to the shop with me. Our rarer than rare Mandragoras are safely back in their enclosure. While I was in the enclosure. I noticed we lacked auditory protection. I have conjured three pairs of safety earmuffs which are to be used by anyone entering the area. No exceptions. I'll have David place a sign. No earmuffs. No entry. No exceptions."

"That's wonderful Sev. You've been very productive and the day is only three quarters over. When we're finished here. I'd like to look in on the plants. Have you mentioned this to David or Neville?"

Severus finished chewing his biscuit before telling Hermione he had come directly downstairs without seeing either man.

Hermione sat there smiling seemingly at nothing watching Severus chew.

"Hermione! Why are you staring?"

"I'm not staring love. I'm contemplating how to tell you my bit of news in a way you'd believe."

"Just tell me." Severus replied clearing the table with a twist of his wand. "I'm in the mood for a bit more humor."

After several seconds of silence, Hermione related in full her encounter with Millicent Bullstrode and the outcome.

Severus sat pensive for several long seconds before replying to Hermione's disclosure. "I have seen Miss Bullstrode on several occasions while out and about and did notice a difference in her attributes. What I did not notice is a change in her personality. However, if you say that has changed as well. There's no reason I shouldn't take your word for it. It was my personal belief Millicent would remain the same witch she's been from the start. In this case, I'm pleased to have been wrong. So. Is this the start of a lifelong friendship between you and she?"

"Hardly." Answered Hermione with a smirk followed by a personal observation. "Ironically, I think Millicent might have continued through life the same hateful person had it not been for Michael."

Severus raised a hand as if to ward off Hermione's words. "Oh please Hermione. Am I to believe the asinine arse has made a conquest of the least personable witch in Britain? Isn't it more likely that Millicent was tired of being seen as a hag and wants to improve herself?"

"Believe what you will Severus." Hermione replied pushing Severus' hand back down on the table. "Millicent is in love and wants Michael to see her as an acceptable partner. She is very protective of him as you saw that night in the restaurant and has stood by his side through thick and thin. With her continuing changes, she might just get her wish. Michael will need someone when he is released. It might as well be Millicent. Although, Michael might get there late. Our very own Allen was looking upon Millicent with a very appreciative eye today."

Rolling his eyes toward the ceiling, Severus growled out a response. "Allen? Heaven help us all. Regarding Corner, one woman will never satisfy a Libertine like him. He'll be back to acquiring conquests as soon as he is free to do so. Which, of course, is not my business unless he tries to approach you. Then…"

"Helena On A Horse Severus. Let's not drag that up again. I'm sure Michael Corner has more important things on his mind other than me. We'll leave this conversation right here because it isn't good for a witch to hex her prospective husband. Which I will do if you don't refrain from throwing Michael Corner in my face."

Severus stood and grabbed Hermione by the hand pulling her towards the door. "I apologize if it sounded as though I was throwing Corner in your face."

As they walked toward the stairs, Severus had the last word. Albeit in a very low voice. "I wouldn't throw Corner anywhere near you."

As sharp eared as ever, Hermione huffed at Severus. "I heard that."

Realizing this was as good a time as any to change the subject. Severus casually remarked that he hoped David and Neville were back in the building.

Hermione shook her head at the obstinate nature of her wizard and continued on to Florae without another word.


	30. Chapter 30

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 29**

"Believe what you will Severus." Hermione replied pushing Severus' hand back down on the table. "Millicent is in love and wants Michael to see her as an acceptable partner. She is very protective of him as you saw that night in the restaurant and has stood by his side through thick and thin. With her continuing changes, she might just get her wish. Michael will need someone when he is released. It might as well be Millicent. Although, Michael might get there late. Our very own Allen was looking upon Millicent with a very appreciative eye today."

Rolling his eyes toward the ceiling, Severus growled out a response. "Allen? Heaven help us all. Regarding Corner, one woman will never satisfy a Libertine like him. He'll be back to acquiring conquests as soon as he is free to do so. Which, of course, is not my business unless he tries to approach you. Then…"

"Helena On A Horse Severus. Let's not drag that up again. I'm sure Michael Corner has more important things on his mind other than me. We'll leave this conversation right here because it isn't good for a witch to hex her prospective husband. Which I will do if you don't refrain from throwing Michael Corner in my face."

Severus stood and grabbed Hermione by the hand pulling her towards the door. "I apologize if it sounded as though I was throwing Corner in your face."

As they walked toward the stairs, Severus had the last word. Albeit in a very low voice. "I wouldn't throw Corner anywhere near you."

As sharp eared as ever, Hermione huffed at Severus. "I heard that."

Realizing this was as good a time as any to change the subject. Severus casually remarked that he hoped David and Neville were back in the building.

Hermione shook her head at the obstinate nature of her wizard and continued on to Florae without another word.

/

**Making The First Move: Chapter 30**

Hermione headed for Florae, but Severus went to his office. He wanted to check the mail for a response from James Dever. There were a few envelopes on his desk, but nothing from Dever. However, just as he positioned himself in his chair. Noah came through with the mail and several parcels.

Severus thanked Noah asking if he could present the financial information to the partners that evening as Neville and David would be leaving for their sabbatical in the morning and he had a 10:00 am appointment with The Minister.

Noah cheerfully agreed to make his presentation after close of business assuring Severus everything was all set.

"I have no doubt Mr. Gables. You haven't failed us yet. I'd like Mr. White to sit in as well. Ethan should be made aware of how the sales of your products impact our bottom line and what portion of his pay is profit from your venture. Thank you for your diligence. We are coming up on the first of November. I hope you and Mr. White are prepared. As warm as I am as a superior, I'm much more heavy handed as a professor."

Noah was stunned into silence realizing that his superior had just made a joke. "I almost didn't know how to respond sir. I guess my response will have to be that I'm making a notation in my journal which will read. _Thursday, 10/25/2005, Severus made a joke._ I will then underline it with three heavy lines and punctuate with a very dark exclamation point."

Giving Noah a half smile, Severus replied. "Best of luck Noah. No one will believe it. This being a Thursday. We'll see you and Mr. White in the smaller conference room at 7:05."

Noah left Severus' office headed for the front knowing neither Ethan nor Allen would believe his story.

/*/

Sorting through the Owls Noah had just dropped off, Severus was glad to see a note from James Dever agreeing to meet with him and Hermione Saturday morning at 11:00. Severus was happy to have gotten a Saturday appointment, but his mind had gone to his Saturday appointment with Anthony. He was usually in and out by 11:30. This Saturday he would have to take a late appointment and face a plethora of young, loud talking wizards each trying to one up the others. It was annoying. He'd just have to make do. He was his own man, but he would still discuss it with Hermione in case she had ideas for them for Saturday afternoon. Usually, if they were out and about together on a Saturday they would do something a little special.

Just at that moment, Hermione popped her head in the door to tell him she had checked the Mandrakes and was very pleased with their growth.

Hermione started to walk away, but Severus called her back. "A minute Hermione. I have a few things to discuss."

Hermione turned around and sat in the chair in front of Severus' desk. "What is it Severus?"

Severus didn't know if he detected a bit of a tone in Hermione's voice, but he ignored it and plowed on. "I've heard back from James Dever. He has set aside 11:00 am on Saturday to speak with us. Is that agreeable to you?"

"It's agreeable to me Severus. Is it agreeable to you? You normally go to Anthony's on Saturday morning. No sweet smelling fiancé this weekend?" Lowering her voice after checking to make sure there wasn't anyone in the hall, Hermione quipped. "How will you ever get me in a sexy mood if you aren't smelling Anthony's Barbering Shop sweet?"

Severus kept his voice low as well. "If the only way I can get you into a sexy mood is by smelling Anthony's sweet, we have things to talk about. Which I will be pleased to discuss tonight. Now. I know I have taken you away from you research. Speaking of research, now that we have the Mandrakes back. Perhaps we can go over your recipes early next week. I'd like to see what you have come up with. Please remember to come upstairs by 7:00. Noah will be making a financial presentation. A favor please. Before you go back downstairs, please take a turn around the front to ensure all is well. I'd like to answer these other Owl messages. Thank you love."

"I'll be up long before 7:00. We need to discuss Florae. David promised to have his plan on your desk today."

"Actually," replied Severus. "David's plan is among the items on my desk. I'd like to review it before we discuss it."

"Really?" Hermione asked a bit crisply. "If you have it, I'd like to see it. My research can wait for a bit. Let's see it then." She said holding out her hand.

"No need to be snappy about it." Severus replied irritably as he handed the parchment to Hermione. You review it and I'll move on to these other things. We'll discuss it after I've reviewed it. But, I suppose anything will be better than having Miss Lovegood running amok."

As annoying as it was to Severus, Hermione sat back down to study David's plan. Hermione knew Severus liked to be alone when he was working. She was just giving him a mental smack down for being cranky.

A small smile crossed Severus' face as Hermione crinkled the parchment. He knew exactly what the little minx was doing, so he tried his best to pretend she wasn't there.

/*/

It took Severus about thirty minutes to clear his desk. At that time, he asked Hermione who had made notes, what she thought of the plan.

"I like it Sev." Hermione answered handing the page to Severus.

Oh it's Sev now, he thought. Trying to get back into my good graces. Severus took the parchment from Hermione and read it for himself.

The first of David's ideas was to put off opening Florae for at least four weeks. Then he requested someone to check on the flora and fauna daily while he was gone. Preferably someone who was partial to plants. Except for the Mandrakes which he requested no one touch. He would see to them before he went on the road. David chose Allen for the task. He wanted to get more inventory before the opening. He hoped to find some uncommon or even rare items while in the field to make his premises stand out from other shops. David also requested permission to change the set up to a more client friendly area. There would still be a grand opening.

Without looking up, Severus lowly commented. "Merlin help us. _His premises_. Will we be creating another monster?"

Hermione laughed. "I think it's brilliant that David wants to think of Florae as his own. I believe he will do great things with something that was supposed to be a side project. I like the way he thinks. He and Neville will be gone two weeks. That will give him two weeks to get _his _shop ready for the opening. I heartily endorse his plan. On the other hand, if anything goes wrong this time, I suggest we give the whole thing up as a bad job. We could give the space to Noah and Ethan for their products and additional booths."

Severus leaned back in his chair while rubbing his eyes. "Please love. One thing at a time. Perhaps you might ask Noah and Ethan if they require more space after the presentation tonight. There are things we can do without them taking over Florae and losing me two brilliant front end managers."

Hermione winked as she left the office. "Just trying to keep you on your toes. See you later."

/*/

Hermione had been right. Millicent Bulstrode had caught Allen's eye. He thought she was lovely and had been dropping subtle hints to Noah and Ethan about using their customer information to ask her out. Both Ethan and Noah had discouraged Allen. Not from contacting Millicent, but from contacting her through their customer files. Ethan informed Allen that Millicent Bulstrode was an Auror who could be contacted through the Ministry.

Allen was excited. The witch wasn't as beautiful as Hermione, Ginny Weasley or Miranda, but he himself was not as handsome as some. Millicent was lovely in his eyes and an Auror to boot. In those few minutes, Allen visualized himself and Millicent in sexual situations where she dominated him completely. Yes. He would send her a note as soon as he figured out just what he wanted to say.

Noah and Ethan nudged each other as they watched Allen standing lost in thought knowing that a witch like Millicent would eat him for lunch and probably dessert as well. Of course, they'd never say as much to his face. He was their mate. But he could barely handle the young witches never mind someone his own age. With a last chuckle, the two wizards walked over to their mate to find out what he had decided to do.

"I've decided to be straightforward. That's all you two need to know for now. We have a meeting tonight so I plan to take a short break to send her an Owl. No need to be smug gentlemen as you will shortly have your hands full." Allen added before walking away.

Neither Noah nor Ethan had any idea of what Allen was referring to until they heard the lilting yet phony tones of Lila Grant.

"Is anyone available? I am here for my special order." Lila Grant loudly proclaimed.

Ethan made himself scarce as Noah turned around to face Lila with his most winning smile.

/*/

Hermione had made it all the way across the room before also hearing the voice of Lila Grant asking for her special order.

Smirking to herself, Hermione mumbled under her breath. "Special order my arse. Your special order is my now my fiancé. So all you'd better be here for is merchandise."

As she passed Severus' office on the way downstairs, Hermione stuck her head in the door to ask if the special order was ready because his admirer was there to pick it up.

Severus frowned and responded to Hermione's uncalled for comment. "Noah should have Miss Grant's package ready to go." Pointing to his wrist, Severus added mockingly. "The benefits of having a _two way communications device_."

"Good." Hermione called out as she headed downstairs.

/*/

Lila asked for Severus, but the ever so perceptive Noah told her Severus was in the labs. Miss Grant took his answer in stride, reached out for her package then nodded before heading out the door.

/*/

The meeting went off without a hitch. Noah presented information that was very pleasant to the ears of the partners. Business was up 12% over last year same time frame. The sales of Brewers Masks were up 5% from the first sales date. Noah's last point had some good news and bad news. Two of David's new products were selling well while his Silky Wormwood Powder had received lackluster reviews.

David had been quick to ask that the Powder be taken from the shelves until he could sort out the problem.

All three partners had nodded, with Severus suggesting the powder be removed that evening.

"No need to keep the lads." David quickly commented. "I'll see to it directly after the presentation."

No response was necessary as that was what Severus wanted to hear.

From there, they switched gears a bit. Hermione acknowledged David's plan with a short discussion on who would do what in his absence. Then she had handed out a separate monetary breakdown page of what the sales of the Brewers Masks had generated for Noah, Ethan and the stipend for Allen. Even though Allen hadn't helped design the invention, he did his part selling and handling the products.

After the monetary pages had been given out, Hermione had one more question for Noah regarding the size and location of the Brewers Masks Booth. Noah admitted he and Ethan would like more room and an additional booth. Hermione made a note for herself as she asked them to present a sketch of what they would like to see done. With that done, Hermione had nothing else so she released Noah, Ethan, David and Allen for the night.

Once the boys had left for the night and David was off clearing the shelves of Silky Wormwood Powder, the partners discussed a few more things before finishing up for the night. Before leaving, Hermione and Severus wished Neville and David a safe and fruitful trip knowing they would be getting off to a very early start in the morning. The men shook hands while Hermione gave each a brief hug.

When they were alone, Severus asked. "Spinners End or the cottage?"

"How about the cottage tonight? You'll have time to floo home before your meeting with Kingsley. I'm hungry, but I expect to be put in a sexy mood. A very sexy mood." She quipped with a very wide grin.

"Well now." Severus remarked with a pronounced leer. "Let's go put some food in that lovely body. After which, I will be very glad to remind you just how Severus Snape works."

/*/

Hermione remained hungry because as soon as they stepped out of the floo, Severus covered her lips with his. As he deepened the kiss he whispered in Hermione's ear. "You haven't kissed me properly in days. Has the glow worn off before we experience married life? No matter. I intend to pull every glow, growl, and moan from you before this night is over."

Rubbing her hand back and forth across Severus' growing erection, Hermione sought another kiss before Severus gently pushed her against the wall and fell to his knees gently pushing her damp knickers aside and covering her clit with his tongue.

Hermione held him by the hair as he licked her from top to bottom. She moved in time with his tongue until she was at the point where her legs began to tremble. Begging for his dick, Hermione began to grind wildly against Severus' face. "Sev." She called out. "Sev love. Please. Please. Please. Take me to bed."

Without a word, Severus picked her up and with his lips locked on hers, mumbled how he loved her taste. They hadn't been together sexually for several days and Severus who was beyond horny did something he'd never done before. He ripped the clothes from her body, spread her wide and penetrated her while still in his clothes.

As he hadn't had sex in several days, neither had Hermione. With Severus' first push, she had turned into a wild being trying to get satisfied. Sweating profusely, they twisted, turned and groaned. By the end, Severus held a moaning Hermione by the hips as she rode them both into an intense orgasm.

After catching his breath, Severus turned to leave a trail of kisses on Hermione's shoulder before getting up to remove his clothes. "You were quite loud. I expected MLE to come bursting through the door thinking you were being murdered."

Sounding exhausted, Hermione gave a tired little laugh before admitting the same thought had crossed her mind.

They laid there quietly with her head on his chest until the stickiness of their sex made lying there uncomfortable. "Why don't you shower while I clean the bedding. I cannot abide the state of this bed one minute longer."

"Clean around me Severus. I'll shower in the morning. I'm not getting up right now."

Severus stared at Hermione for several seconds before casting a quick Tergeo and heading to the bathroom. "Fine. Just keep your sticky arse on your side of the bed."

Turning away from Severus and pulling the blanket up around her shoulder, Hermione mumbled that she intended to rub her sticky arse all over him.

Severus laughed at his witch, knowing full well she would be asleep before he even turned on the faucet. One thing was certain. He had shown her sexy, Snape style. And to be honest. She had shown him passion, Granger style.

Standing under the shower thinking, Severus realized how fortunate he was to be alive and in love in this changed world. While toweling off, Severus whispered words of apology. "Forgive me Lily. I never thought I would find anyone I could love as much as I loved you. But I have…and she loves me."

/**/

Over breakfast on Friday morning, Hermione reminded Severus she was meeting Ginny after work for drinks and would probably stop by Diagon Alley afterwards for a bit of shopping or vice versa.

"It should be an amusing time if you'll be with Miss Weasley. I will use the opportunity to review your recipes. Mr. White has submitted several ideas which I will review as well. It's almost 7:30. Shouldn't you be getting ready? I'm off to Cokewoth." He advised kissing Hermione on the mouth. "Mr. Gables, Mr. White and Mr. Wilson are aware of the fact Neville and David are on sabbatical and I will be away this morning. I'll be in directly after my appointment with Kingsley."

"Well!" Hermione replied giving Severus a bit of the side eye. "Since all the boys are aware. Perhaps I should take the day off to gad about town."

Severus bent over to kiss Hermione again and give her a soft pinch. "You know that isn't what I meant. I'll see you later."

Hermione sat for several more minutes before heading to the bathroom. With her thighs sticking together, Hermione stepped into the shower laughing over Severus' remarks about her sticky arse.

/*/

Hermione did the normal front end walk through greeting Noah, Ethan and Allen before heading over to Florae for a quick look around. Hermione knew Allen had been designated caretaker in David's absence, but she wanted to see for herself that all was well. And all was well.

At her desk, Hermione went over her groups of recipes to be sure all was in order before Severus' review. Some were just a tentative list of ingredients, some base brew recipes and several ready to be tested. Hermione knew her obsessive fiancé would find and correct any errors. He might even start testing brews. Hopefully, he wouldn't go too far knowing Noah would start training with him the following week.

/*/

The meeting with Kingsley had been short and sweet. Kingsley thanked Severus for his diligence in taking care of the situation at Ottery St Catchpole, but had then gone into a long, drawn out diatribe about curses and spells. Severus let him vent before asking in his dry drawl. "Shall we go over the list of Death Eaters we know to be still alive? The two I helped apprehend were thought to be dead. Perhaps there are more out there."

Kingsley stopped in mid sentence to answer Severus. "I'll have Harry do that Severus. It's not that I don't want your help. I'd just rather keep you at arms length on this. Feel free to confer with Harry…..only, but keep it away from the public. You have worked hard to develop a distinguished personal reputation as well as an outstanding business reputation. Let's not ruin that."

Severus was actually glad the Minister had taken this stance. The last thing he wanted was either of his reputations tarnished. If for no other reason, than Hermione would kill him.

They had come to the end of their conversation. After a few more remarks, Kingsley stood signaling the end of the appointment. Severus stood as well to shake Kingsley's hand.

"Thank you for coming Severus. Be sure to give my regards to Hermione. If you have time on your hands, perhaps you'll stop by the Club tonight. Lots going on."

"Thank you for the invitation Minister." Severus replied trying to suss out what Kingsley meant by lots going on. "However, I have quite a bit of work before me. Maybe some other time." On his way down in the lifts, Severus wondered if the usually staid Minister was getting caught up in the downstairs goings on at the club. Severus shrugged. The Minister was a single wizard who could do anything he liked. As long as it was done discreetly.

With his Wonder Wizard Communications Device showing 11:30, Severus decided to take time to visit Knockturn Alley. He wasn't going down the Alley for an adventure. He was looking to visit 13B the shop which formerly housed Borgin and Burke's. From time to time, the shop had items which fit nicely into his own shop's inventory. Severus hoped to find something that could be used in the training exercises the following week. Perhaps a nice manual or some hard to get powder, potion or salve.

Inside the shop, there were various items of interest to Severus, but nothing he would want to take back to SL&amp;G. That is, until he stumbled upon the dust covered Dumbledore Manuals. Severus had recognized Albus' insignia even through the dust.

"Where did you get these?" He asked. "Are they originals? Because if they are, they belong to Hogwarts."

The proprietor was very solicitous in his reply. "They are originals Mr. Snape. However they belong to me. I bought them from Mundungus Fletcher who told me he found them while scavenging."

Severus was beyond angry with Fletcher and the shop owner. "And you believed Mundungus? How much for the lot? These items belong at Hogwarts."

The proprietor who sensed he was getting on the bad side of Severus was quick to reply. "Mundungus assured me the items were his to sell. My apologies if he put one over on me. The items are yours. No charge."

As hard as Severus' heart had once been, he had always felt protective of the things Albus had acquired for Hogwarts and the students of Hogwarts. "Have you not heard a word I've said?" Asked Severus. "I do not want the items. **They belong at Hogwarts**." He snarled. "Wrap the lot and Owl them back to Hogwarts to the attention of the Headmistress."

The proprietor stood motionless staring at Severus which made Severus even more livid. "You bloody, thieving bastard. Wrap those manuals now."

A shouting, livid Severus Snape was terrible to behold and more than enough to make the trembling wizard spring into action. Because his hands were trembling so, the wizard pulled his wand to wrap the packages with magic. However, when he pulled his wand, Severus whipped out his and sent the other man's wand flying across the room.

"YOU ARE TRYING MY PATIENCE." With a few swift wand movements, Severus had the manuals wrapped and addressed to Minerva. "Do you have an owl in this hovel?"

"Yes sir. Yes sir. I do. I keep him in the back."

"Get him now." Severus replied in a low growl.

The proprietor scurried towards the back of the shop and was soon back with a tired looking Gray owl. Severus fastened the package to the owl speaking slowly and clearly. Stepping back, he once again turned to the proprietor.

"You are as much a scoundrel as that bloody thief Mundungus Fletcher. If, in fact, that's where you got the materials. I'll say this once. If you ever come across anything else you know belongs at Hogwarts and do not forward it, I will come back and skin you from head to toe. I will be checking back."

"Yes Severus. Of course Severus. I did not know. Rest assured, I will never buy Hogwarts items from Mundungus or anyone else. Please believe me."

"The only thing I'll believe is my own two eyes. I will be checking back. Good day," said Severus striding out the door.

Severus stopped outside the door to the shop to bring himself under control. He would mention to Hermione what had transpired. Just not in the state he was in.

/*/

Millicent Bullstrode had been quite surprised to open her door on Thursday evening to find Harry standing at her door. But not as surprised as Harry when he recognized that his Auror had obviously been working on her overall experience.

Harry was still a tad bit upset that Millicent had let him down, but he was pleased with what he saw. "Taking time for yourself then? You look good Millie. Keep it up."

"Yes, I am trying to improve myself. Thank you for noticing Harry. I think a lot of my problems revolve around trying to be there for Michael. Since he's been in care, I have been able to concentrate on me. I've even lost a few more pounds. I'm literally stress free. Being suspended also helps with reducing stress." She added with a wicked grin.

Millicent didn't bother to mention she had received a letter from Michael.

Harry hadn't stayed long. He only came by to drop off a letter. Normally, he would have left the letter on Millie's desk, but it was marked, personal/important so he had stopped by her flat on his way home.

Millicent who never received personal mail except flyers had already received a disappointing letter from MC stating he had made a decision. Once he finished his treatment, he planned to leave London to seek a position somewhere he wasn't known. Michael's letter had hurt her. She had done all this primping for him and now she wouldn't have a chance to show him. After a bit of feeling sorry for herself, Millicent realized this was her chance to present a new face to the world. Maybe there was someone out there who would somehow find her attractive.

It seemed like Merlin had been listening when Millicent opened the second letter of the night to find it was from Allen Wilson, one of the staff at SL&amp;G. Millicent tried to remember what Allen looked like, but could only remember his dark brown hair. In her estimation, the entire staff was decent looking, so Allen couldn't be an ogre.

Millicent read and reread Allen's letter before deciding to take a chance. Running a hand through her now silky hair, she thought about the letter from Michael. She didn't even have the promise of one offs anymore. But, a wizard was interested in her. What did she have to lose? Allen's letter was respectful, well written and informative. After a bit more thinking, Millicent got out quill and parchment to answer Allen's query with a positive response remembering to add her personal information.

For the first time in her life, she had been asked out on a real date.

Millicent watched the Owl Services owl until it was out of sight. Then she had poured a small brandy and sat back wondering if she had done the right thing.


	31. Chapter 31

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 30**

Millicent who never received personal mail except flyers had already received a disappointing letter from MC stating he had made a decision. Once he finished his treatment, he planned to leave London to seek a position somewhere he wasn't known. Michael's letter had hurt her. She had done all this primping for him and now she wouldn't have a chance to show him. After a bit of feeling sorry for herself, Millicent realized this was her chance to present a new face to the world. Maybe there was someone out there who would somehow find her attractive.

It seemed like Merlin had been listening when Millicent opened the second letter of the night to find it was from Allen Wilson, one of the staff at SL&amp;G. Millicent tried to remember what Allen looked like, but could only remember his dark brown hair. In her estimation, the entire staff was decent looking, so Allen couldn't be an ogre.

Millicent read and reread Allen's letter before deciding to take a chance. Running a hand through her now silky hair, she thought about the letter from Michael. She didn't even have the promise of one offs anymore. But, a wizard was interested in her. What did she have to lose? Allen's letter was respectful, well written and informative. After a bit more thinking, Millicent got out quill and parchment to answer Allen's query with a positive response remembering to add her personal information.

For the first time in her life, she had been asked out on a real date.

Millicent watched the Owl Services owl until it was out of sight. Then she had poured a small brandy and sat back wondering if she had done the right thing.

/

**Making The First Move: Chapter 31**

Friday was a good day for Allen. Against all odds, Millie Bullstrode had accepted his request for a date. He wasn't sure, but her acceptance could have hinged on the fact he'd written a two page introductory letter. Whatever the reason, she had accepted and he was chuffed. He went about his duties trying not to smile too much knowing Noah and Ethan were watching, waiting to hear how his plan had worked out. He was finally ready to break down and share his good fortune, but just as he opened his mouth. The shop door opened ushering in three older witches and an older wizard. Without hesitation, Allen moved to help the first in the door planning to share with Noah and Ethan later.

/*/

When Severus arrived back at the shop, he first checked Hermione's office. Which was empty. Then he stopped in his own office checking his desk for any pressing matters. There were a few things, but nothing that couldn't wait until after he greeted Hermione. On his way downstairs, Severus gave his head a turn to the left then right trying to release some of the tightness that remained in his back and shoulders. He wasn't a do gooder by any means, but what he had done was right. Mundungus Fletcher had probably stolen the items out of Hogwarts after the end of the war when everything was still in an uproar.

"Scavenging my arse. The filthy little blighter." Severus growled in what he thought was a low voice.

"Kingsley must have had a lot to say. You've been gone for ages."

Severus turned in surprise to find Hermione just leaving the lunch room. "Who's a filthy little blighter?" She asked, not giving Severus a chance to reply to her first statement.

Giving Hermione a quick peck on the cheek, Severus took her by the arm and led her back to the lunchroom. "I haven't had a thing since breakfast. I need a bit of nourishment."

"That bad then? I've known you to go all day without so much as a cracker. What has brought on this hunger?"

"Now that's a story," said Severus who had appropriated what looked like a cold beef sandwich from the storage area they kept charmed with a cooling spell. "I'll replace this." He said holding up the sandwich."

"You most certainly will. And before the day is over. If your food disappeared, you'd be livid. Now please tell me the story before I drop from curiosity. Did Kingsley give you a bad time?"

Severus held up the hand without the sandwich. "Allow me a minute to chew please."

Hermione took a sip of tea never taking her eyes off Severus. And waited.

With half the sandwich gone, Severus took the chair opposite Hermione and related the Dumbledore Manuals story.

After asking why he was in Knockturn Alley in the first place and accepting the answer Severus gave, Hermione went on to rip Mundungus to shreds calling him every foul name she could think of, and she thought of quite a few. "So, the filthy tosser was probably stealing from Dumbledore's office before the bodies of the dead had been removed from Hogwarts. I know the bastard doesn't want me to have Harry put Kreacher on his arse again. Perhaps I'll still put a bug in Harry's ear. The thief has gone too far. I wonder what else he took?"

Severus reached over to take Hermione's hand. "Relax love. I didn't tell you the story to upset you. I have put the fear of Slytherin into the proprietor. I think he'll be much more discriminating in the future should Mundungus show up at his door. Especially, if he doesn't want to be skinned alive."

A big grin appeared on Hermione's face as she gazed at Severus. "You used one of your favorite lines then?"

"Yes. I did. And I meant it. Albus and I didn't often see eye to eye, but the man and the property he brought into the school to benefit the students deserves respect. As for the meeting with Kingsley. It went well. There will be further investigation. However, I am to step back. From here, it will be handled by Harry who is authorized to discreetly confer with me."

"Alright." Hermione replied not really comprehending the big picture.

Severus recognized the look and headed Hermione off before she could ask a million questions. "Kingsley doesn't want me to be publicly attached to anything that has even a whiff of Voldemort, dark magic or living Death Eaters because of the damage it might do to my business and personal reputation. I concur."

"I concur as well. You've come too far to take any backward steps. Good show. I'm going down the street to pick up more teas and replace the beef sandwich. Is there anything you need?"

"I'd love for you to put your arms around me and let me kiss those delectable lips. Other than that. I'm fine."

Hermione gave him a quick kiss on the cheek pulling him up from his chair. "I'd like you to come upstairs now. I don't think I can trust you not to eat something else that doesn't belong to you."

"Fine. By the way, I made a small joke today which nearly put Mr. Gables in shock. I don't know what frightened him more. The joke or that it was me making it. Thought I'd let you know so you could deny with your last dying breath that I make jokes."

After fastening her cloak, Hermione gave Severus a cheeky wink assuring him she would never disclose his predilection for making jokes.

"Back soon."

Back in his office, Severus set about clearing his desk. He had a mind to do some brewing before reviewing Hermione's recipes.

/*/

Noah and Ethan were still waiting for Allen to share his plan of action. They were more than ready to heckle their fellow staff member. Allen had been pretty coy the whole morning and into that afternoon. Grinning at odd times, smirking at other times. They wanted to know what was going on and they wanted to know before the end of the work day. Therefore, they decided to approach Allen as soon as he finished with his customer.

Noah and Ethan watched as the young witch Allen had been helping thanked him and headed out the door. Before another customer could come through the door, they approached Allen each standing on one side of him.

Allen looked from one to the other of his colleagues with a blank look on his face. Now Noah and Ethan were a bit nervous that they had stepped into something which would embarrass their friend. Since that was not their intention, they started to walk away, but before they made two steps away. Allen broke out into a wide grin.

In a lower than normal voice, Allen revealed that his plan had worked. Millie Bullstrode, Auror and lovely witch had agreed to go out with him that evening. Being in the middle of the shop, Noah and Ethan couldn't express their thoughts in a manner they would have liked. Instead, each man broke out in a wide grin congratulating Allen on his good fortune.

Puffing out his chest, Allen admitted he was chuffed, but not up to date on where to take Millie for a decent meal then drinks and dancing. A customer had just come through the door, so Ethan asked Noah to give Allen some tips while he went to see to the customer.

Pretending to tidy up the inventory shelves, Noah informed Allen about a few places. Allen thanked him profusely before hurrying to assist the next customer that had just come through the doors.

Noah continued rearranging the shelf hoping Allen wasn't getting in over his head.

/*/

It didn't take Hermione long to get back from the shops. She had purchased several different teas for the lunchroom as well as three sandwiches from the tiny wizarding café at the end of Diagon Alley.

Severus was not in his office, so Hermione went directly to the lunchroom to put away her purchases and brew a nice cup of white tea. She was enjoying her second cup thinking how she could work out a salve from the BeastBee. Then she had it. She could whip up the salve if she added a tiny bit of crushed Mandrake root to the base recipe and let it solidify. Hermione jumped up so quickly she nearly knocked her cup and saucer to the floor. "Slow down witch. You won't get anywhere if you break your bloody neck."

Hermione couldn't help herself. She was excited. Hurrying past the brewing room, she said a quick hello to Severus continuing on to R&amp;D. Grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill, she began hastily scribbling her thoughts. She'd write, look at what she had written then scratch it out to start over. After several false starts, Hermione had what she thought was a plausible recipe. The best part was she could use different proportions to get to different recipes. Studying what she had written, Hermione also realized there were a host of ingredients which would change the entire purpose.

It hadn't seemed like she'd spent a great deal of time sussing out her thoughts, but Severus stopped by to let her know Noah, Ethan and Allen had locked up for the night and she should be on her way home to get ready for her night out.

It was after 7:00. Hermione handed her notes to Severus telling him she'd had a few more ideas to be added to the list he would be reviewing. Severus briefly glanced at Hermione's notes before pulling her in for a kiss. "You've given me enough to take me through the weekend. Do you not expect me home anytime soon?"

"You volunteered. Are you now trying to back out of a promise?"

"If I remember correctly, you volunteered me. Be that as it may. I will do as promised. I will set aside the ideas I feel you should have Mr. White work on next week. Now go." He remarked kissing her cheek. "A night of frivolity awaits you. Have a good time. As you will be with Miss Weasley. I suggest you refrain from doing anything that will get you front page in tomorrow's Prophet."

"Ever the pessimist Mr. Snape. I'll be home before the bewitching hour. Love you. See you later."

Before going to R&amp;D, Severus went upstairs to get Hermione's and Mr. White's folders from his desk. Once in the R&amp;D office, Severus took a few sips of tea before settling down to read, critique and correct the information before him.

/*/

Hermione took a quick shower, spelled her hair board straight then opened a Basic Enhancement Brewers Mask Kit. Tonight she would be the fair skinned, rosy cheeked witch out to have a bit of fun. Her last step was stepping into a pair of black jeans and accompanying black and gray checked jumper. A pair of red, crossed strap wedgies with a red purse finishing off the outfit.

Hermione was giving herself a cursory look in the mirror when she pictured Severus glaring at her. To which she replied out loud. "No worries Mr. Snape. You know I'm spoken for. I know I'm spoken for. That's all that is needed."

Slipping her wand into its hidden pocket, Hermione grabbed a long sleeved, open front jumper and Apparated to the Leaky Cauldron to meet Ginny.

/*/

Ginny was already seated at the bar talking with Hannah Abbott when Hermione arrived. "Well Miss Granger. You're here. I expected an Owl advising me you were staying home with Mr. Snape. Imagine my surprise when none came. Sit. Hannah serves a mean wine…" Turning to face Hannah, Ginny asked. "What did you call this Hannah?"

Bending her elbow and forming a fist, Hannah replied. "I'm calling it a Wine Cross for lack of a better name. It is red or white wine with a bit of white tea. It's actually quite delicious. Wizards would probably give it a pass, but witches who drink wine seem to like it."

"Yes that," said Ginny offering her own to Hermione for a taste.

Hermione took a small sip judging it nice but a bit too sweet for her taste. "I'll just stick to what I know. I'll have a white wine. Thank you. And for your information Miss Weasley. I am still my own woman. Severus doesn't tell me when to come and go. Nor do I tell him. You'll learn that when you finally settle down and get a fiancé."

"Ouch," replied Ginny and Hannah at the same time.

Hermione laughed. "Isn't touché what you meant to say Ginny? Now. Where shall we go for dinner?"

"Let's go to _Pudding_. Food, music and single wizards. What more could we ask for?"

"_Pudding_? That's a pub where single people go to find… whatever they can. I'm not single."

"But I am," answered Ginny with a smirk. "And you're with me. Let's go before it gets too crowded. I want a nice table or booth. Care to join us Hannah? You're still single."

"No thanks ladies. Ernie will be by shortly to keep me company. Have a nice night."

"Tell Ernie we said hello. We might be back through for a last drink. Goodnight."

/*/

_Pudding_ was indeed crowded. Just like the name implied. There were a great many single wizards in there looking for dessert in the form of willing witches.

A small blush appeared on Hermione's cheeks. It was a bit embarrassing for her as this was where she and Michael began the night which had ended in their one off. She had definitely been one of those _willing witches _that night.

Ginny gave Hermione a nudge. "Shall I guess what that blush is all about. Wouldn't have anything to do with the great MC, would it?"

"His name is Michael. MC was just a slag nick name. And you should mind your manners Ginny."

Ginny glanced at Hermione while trying to smother a laugh. "Slag nick name. Perfect for a male slag."

"Enough Ginny," snapped Hermione. "I suppose you've never had a lapse in judgment."

Ginny walked away with her own cheeks now a lovely shade of pink headed towards a very handsome greeter who gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Joshua pulled Hermione into a hug as he was being introduced before asking if they would be having dinner.

"Cheeky bastard." Hermione mumbled, giving off a small hiss while rolling her eyes skyward. A gesture meant to imply there weren't many single wizards Ginny didn't know. Joshua flashed Hermione a huge smile which she returned with a weak one of her own.

When Ginny replied they would be having dinner, Joshua led them to the dining area which was a doorway away from the bar and dance floor. Before handing Hermione and Ginny over to the dining staff, Joshua asked if they would be coming back to his area. When Ginny nodded in the affirmative, the handsome wizard winked and commented in a low voice that he would save her and Hermione a nice booth close to the bar.

"Thanks Joshua." Ginny replied returning his wink.

"One of your conquests then?" Hermione asked half jokingly. "Nice bum. Probably a conscious choice eh. Not to be confused with a lapse in judgment."

"As a matter of fact, he is. I would never consider him a lapse of anything. And his bum isn't the only thing nice about him. He has a…."

Hermione held up both hands to ward off Ginny's next words. "No explanation needed. I get the picture."

Flipping her long hair out of her face, Ginny smugly replied. "You asked."

/*/

Hermione and Ginny talked as they ate. Ginny told Hermione how Noah had treated her at his little celebratory party. Hermione listened only commenting that Noah was in a relationship with a very nice witch. Ginny huffed, but let the subject drop. If she thought Hermione would be outraged, she now knew better.

Ginny went on to ask about the wedding. Hermione disclosed that the witches in the wedding party would wear pale blue robes which would have to be specially made. The wizards of the wedding party would wear navy blue which could probably be purchased directly from a shop. Then she had added. "You'd know this if you had taken the time to read the notice from the wedding planner. She must have contacted you for measurements."

Ginny rolled her eyes admitting she had received two notices, but hadn't read them yet.

It was Hermione's turn to huff. She started to chastise Ginny, but looked up to see Allen and none other than Millicent Bullstrode rise from a table across the room.

Ginny turned around to see what Hermione was looking at and also spotted Allen. "Is that the bitch Millicent Bullstrode with Allen? When did all that happen?" Taking a closer look, Ginny commented on Millicent's new look. "Merlin save us all! She actually looks decent. And with a smile on her face no less."

"Shush Ginny." Hermione admonished raising her hand to return Allen's wave. "They're coming this way."

As they approached the table, Millicent recognized who Allen had waved at and dropped her hand from his arm. Giving Millie a strange look, Allen placed her hand back on his arm. "Hello Hermione. Miss Weasley. Nice to see you both."

Ginny gave a slight nod then proceeded to stare.

"You remember Millie. She and I are on our way to enjoy a bit of dancing."

"Of course I remember Millicent…. Millie. How are you?"

Surprised Hermione was acting in such a pleasant manner. Millicent went right along. "I'm well. Thank you. I'd like to thank you again for your assistance. Miranda welcomed me like an old friend."

"I knew she would." Hermione replied with an easy smile. "She's very nice."

Allen and Millie remained there talking for a few more minutes before excusing themselves.

After they left, Ginny who had been silent for the majority of the conversation grunted. "I don't care how much she's changed. I still don't like her trifling arse. She's an overbearing cow who happens to be one of Harry's Aurors."

Hermione had been on the verge of sharing Millicent's foray into Brewers Masks, but hesitated as she listened to Ginny spit venom. She and Millicent would never be best friends, but as long she was civil. Hermione decided she would be civil as well. Ginny was still babbling when Hermione suggested they head over to the pub area for a few drinks.

Hermione caught a few of Ginny's words answering appropriately. "Relax Ginny. Nobody is asking you to fall in love with the witch. Keep going like you've been going. Just because she and I have come to a reckoning doesn't mean you have to. Besides, I think you're still pissed off because she took Harry's side when you and he broke up. What'd you expect? Harry is her boss. I didn't agree with her stepping in when you tried to slap Harry, but as I've said. He is her boss as well as her friend. Get over it. Don't you have a handsome greeter to chase? Let's go have our drink."

Rolling her eyes, Ginny followed Hermione back into the pub area thinking Severus Snape has done what no other wizard had been able to do. He had helped turn the fierce Gryffindor Princess into a bloody softie.

/*/

Coming through the dividing door, Hermione looked casually around to see if Allen and Millie were still in the pub. She thought she saw them in a booth at the front holding a conversation with a wizard who had his back to her, but couldn't be sure.

Hermione thought Allen was certainly moving fast, but reasoned if Millie was the witch who interested him. Good luck to them. A soft giggle she managed to control welled up in her throat as she thought about repercussions of this new relationship. Wouldn't _MC_ be surprised when he was released from care to find his most loyal supporter was supporting someone else. Served the bastard right.

/*/

As he had promised, Joshua gestured to a booth evenly spaced between the bar and the small dance floor. Before Ginny and Hermione could sit, a server appeared beside the table to take their order informing them their drinks had been paid in advance.

"Ah. You'd better straighten up that face. It would seem the handsome Joshua with the nice bum is looking forward to company this night." Hermione cheekily remarked.

That comment brought an immediate smile to Ginny's face as she moved her purse to make room for the two drinks placed in front of her.

"Only two Ginny?" Hermione asked facetiously. "Joshua can't know you all that well if he thinks two drinks will make you pliable."

Ginny wasn't even paying attention. She was busy deciphering the hand signals Joshua was sending across the room.

"He'll be off in thirty minutes and wants to chat."

Hermione was about to share her thoughts on _chatting_ when Nate a wizard from Magical Games and Sports appeared at the table asking for a dance. Hermione declined. All her big talk about dancing had flown out the window when actually asked to dance. Nate, however, wanted to talk and plopped down across from Hermione.

Ginny finished the last of her second drink then excused herself.

"I've been meaning to Owl you Hermione. I was thinking….."

With a nice, bright smile on her face, Hermione curtly cut across Nate. "And why would that be Nate? We barely know each other. I'm not here to pick up a wizard. I have a wizard. I'm here to have a few drinks with my friend. Let's just say you've struck out and leave it at that."

The slightly inebriated wizard took Hermione's rebuff in stride, explaining he didn't mean any disrespect before wandering away more than likely to try the next witch.

Ginny slid back into her seat just as Joshua slid in beside Hermione.

The more things changed. The more they remained the same, thought Hermione as she watched Joshua and Ginny play the old game of, pretend I'm not drooling to shag you, with each other. It was time for her to be getting home anyway. She'd had her drink and been asked to dance. What more was there? Besides, when she got home. She could play the drooling game with Severus all night long.

Thanking Joshua for the drink, Hermione stood to put on her jumper. "Nice meeting you Joshua. I'll Owl you tomorrow Ginny. Please read the notices from the wedding planner. Goodnight."

"Wait Hermione." Ginny called out. "I'll walk out with you."

Hermione waited for Ginny to catch up, but her mind had strayed somewhere else. This might not be as simple as a game. Perhaps Joshua has a witch or a wife and doesn't want to be seen sitting with or leaving his place of work with any witch.

Ginny felt Hermione staring at her. "Let me guess." Hermione remarked candidly. "The boy with the bum is spoken for."

Getting defensive, Ginny huffed at Hermione. "Don't go all holier than thou on me. It's just a bit of fun."

Hermione shrugged. "I haven't said a word. However, since you brought it up. I will say. Don't get caught up in something which will end badly. Goodnight."

Ginny sighed. She couldn't go back inside. So she headed home to wait for her spoken for wizard with the nice bum.

/*/

Severus was reading when Hermione got home. She undressed before pulling the book from his hands. "Did you miss me?" She asked leaning in to kiss him.

"Of course I missed you." Severus replied staring at Hermione before pulling the book back in front of him. "Although it would seem I'm not the only wizard in your circle who uses Anthony's Barbering Services." He added in a curt tone.

Hermione automatically touched her nose to her shoulder. She did smell of a man's scent. It dawned on her. The only man to touch her had been Joshua when he hugged her. But having Severus question her integrity didn't sit well.

"Are you implying something Severus?" She snapped gruffly.

"I'm not implying anything Hermione." He replied in just as gruff a tone. "I made a statement. Was it that hard to understand?"

Hermione felt like she was being attacked and responded like an idiot. "Well fuck me Severus." She said jumping up from the bed. "I stopped by Anthony's on my way home and rubbed myself all over his towels."

Letting out a deep sigh, Severus told Hermione she was being ridiculous over a simple statement. And she shouted that he should stop talking to her as though she'd been out trolling the streets. Which was not the way to contain an argument.

Severus threw the book aside to face Hermione down. "How much have you had to drink?"

"I had eight drinks." She lied. "Why? Do you want to smell my breath to insure it is only liquor and not the smell of some wizard's dick? How about between my legs?"

Severus moved so fast. Hermione never saw him coming. "You will stop this right now." He roared coming to stand directly in front of her. "You're talking like a lunatic."

Hermione moved away from Severus to remove her underwear and slip into her nightdress. Then she walked around him and slipped into the bed without a word.

Severus slipped into his boxers and a tee shirt commenting how it felt like the old days when everything they said to each other turned into an argument. Picking up his clothes, Severus left the room.

Unable to control her mouth. Hermione shouted as loud as she could. "Lock up when you leave."

Striding back into the room, Severus growled that he wasn't going anywhere except the couch in the living room. "We made a promise. Do you remember that? Neither one of us will leave the house during an argument. Or have the eight drinks wiped your memory?"

"I had one bloody drink Severus." She shouted at him. Then she corrected herself. "That's incorrect. I had two. One at the Leaky Cauldron and one at _Pudding _with dinner in between the two_. _And until I walked into this room. I was having a very pleasant evening."

"Why then has this all been blown out of proportion? Nasty remarks about smelling your breath and checking between your legs. Nasty and uncalled for. The day I have to smell your breath or check between your legs for another man's semen will be the day I walk away for good. The simple explanation of rubbing your face all over Anthony's towels would have sufficed."

The anger left Hermione as quickly as it had come. "The truth of it was Ginny introduced me to her latest flame who hugged me without warning. I imagine that's why I smell like a man's scent."

"Now that I know you've been to that shitehole _Pudding_. Things have become clear. You could have picked up that scent and others simply by walking through the door. Will it cause another round of arguing if I say that is no place for an engaged witch?"

"It will not." Hermione replied with a deep sigh. "Ginny and I could have stayed in the Leaky Cauldron or gone to a more respectable pub. But like an arsehole. I followed behind Ginny. I apologize for being such a beast Severus. My words _were_ vile and uncalled for. Thank you for not hexing me. Had you come home smelling of a woman's scent. I probably would have hexed you before you could explain yourself. As for the day you think you have to smell my breath or check between my legs for another man's semen. That will be the day I expect you to walk away for good."

"Is this settled then?'

"It's settled." Hermione answered sheepishly.

Severus still had a few words to get out. And he did. "You know Hermione. I love you and want nothing more than to be your husband, but… If you ever speak words of that nature to me again, I will use my wand to silence you. Then I will leave you that way for as long as I deem necessary. I will now retire to the couch so you might have your space."

Hermione rose up off the bed asking him to stay. "This is your bed Severus. Please stay. I would like to drool."

"Drool?" Severus asked turning back to face Hermione. "What nonsense is this now?"

"Long story love." Hermione replied lifting the covers. "Get in. I'll explain."


	32. Chapter 32

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 31**

"Now that I know you've been to that shitehole _Pudding_. Things have become clear. You could have picked up that scent and others simply by walking through the door. Will it cause another round of arguing if I say that is no place for an engaged witch?"

"It will not." Hermione replied with a deep sigh. "Ginny and I could have stayed in the Leaky Cauldron or gone to a more respectable pub. But like an arsehole. I followed behind Ginny. I apologize for being such a beast Severus. My words _were_ vile and uncalled for. Thank you for not hexing me. Had you come home smelling of a woman's scent. I probably would have hexed you before you could explain yourself. As for the day you think you have to smell my breath or check between my legs for another man's semen. That will be the day I expect you to walk away for good."

"Is this settled then?'

"It's settled." Hermione answered sheepishly.

Severus still had a few words to get out. And he did. "You know Hermione. I love you and want nothing more than to be your husband, but… If you ever speak words of that nature to me again, I will use my wand to silence you. Then I will leave you that way for as long as I deem necessary. I will now retire to the couch so you might have your space."

Hermione rose up off the bed asking him to stay. "This is your bed Severus. Please stay. I would like to drool."

"Drool?" Severus asked turning back to face Hermione. "What nonsense is this now?"

"Long story love." Hermione replied lifting the covers. "Get in. I'll explain."

/

**A/N: I rate this chapter a strong T for subject matter.**

**Making The First Move: Chapter 32**

Knowing Severus probably hadn't ever indulged in such things as the drool game, Hermione explained the entire thing. By her third paragraph, Severus had leaned up in bed to check if she was having him on.

"You can't be serious. What is the reasoning behind this game? I imagine if two, single people are interested in each other, they do what is necessary to satisfy themselves. Or, they begin a relationship which will allow them to be satisfied on a regular basis. It seems bloody foolish to play games with each other."

It was Hermione's turn to lean on her elbow. Looking up at Severus, she chided him on only seeing things in a straight line. "There are variables you know. Things are not always as cut and dried as might want to think."

They were now face to face with each leaning on an elbow.

Several seconds passed before the light came on in Severus' eyes. "As you say, I've never been one for games, so it has taken me a minute to get the gist of it. There has to be a reason that two people in good standing with each other and want to be together sit across a table pretending they don't." At this point in his statement, Severus stopped to run his fingers through Hermione's hair and plant a kiss on her lips. "Your lips are so delectable. I couldn't resist. Now back to the situation at hand. The variables." He muttered seemingly enjoying himself. "Either one or both is married or already involved with someone else. Or, for some reason they are forbidden to interact with each other. Although I have to admit, the last bit doesn't happen much anymore. In addition, there is a third reason. Such as a student and teacher relationship."

Hermione smiled at the amount of thought Severus was putting into a simple theory.

"Why are you smiling? Have I hit upon the correct reason?"

"You have hit upon the correct reason love, but we'll leave it right there. There's no reason to discuss it ad nauseam."

Severus laid his head back down on the pillow before giving last thoughts. "I've used the process of elimination and come to the conclusion that Miss Weasley is in a relationship with a married or otherwise committed man. It's the only viable explanation. I'm fairly certain she hasn't been forbidden to date whomever she pleases. I'm also sure she isn't in a relationship with a Hogwarts professor. Therefore…."

Hermione leaned over and captured his lips. As the kiss deepened, their sexual desires increased. Suddenly, instead of discussing theories and games, they were immersed in each other.

/*/

As much as Allen had fantasized about Millie using her Auror tools on him, he was content to hear her say she'd had a lovely evening. He was even more content when she consented to have lunch with him the following day. He had walked away from Millie's door with a smile. For him, it was sort of a win-win situation. He had been hopeful, but hadn't really expected Millie to drag him into her bed after a first date. Witches worth having usually didn't do that. In his mind, he rephrased himself. Witches who hoped for another date or a relationship didn't do that. At least that was how he saw it. So, for now, a grasping of hands before leaving her door was fine.

Allen felt good as he revisited his and Millie's conversations. She had gotten it all out there explaining how she had once been an overweight witch with a less than stellar personality who had recognized her shortcomings and fixed them.

Millie admitted she hadn't dated much because she had put work before all else. That had been when he interrupted to tell her he was glad she'd put work aside to go out with him. A slight blush had appeared on her face and she had given him a very lovely smile. They were very comfortable with each other and before the end of the night knew a great deal about each other. It was coming up on midnight. Hopefully, they would learn more about each other at lunch in a few hours.

The one thing he hadn't cared for that night was the bloke named Zacharias Smith who stopped by their table only to drop innuendos about Michael Corner. Millie had become irritated, which in turn, had irritated him, so he'd sent Smith packing. Still a bit irritated, Millie told him she could take care of herself. He had responded that she was his date and it was up to him to take care of her. For that, he had received the biggest smile of the evening.

Allen went to sleep that night thankful for a well paying position, good friends, the chance to date a lovely witch and a newly found sense of self confidence.

/*/

When Allen left her at her door, Millie was pleased yet confused. She had enjoyed her night out with Allen. So much so she had accepted a lunch date. But what about Michael? Her life had revolved around him for so long. It was like he was an invisible entity standing between her and any next wizard.

Millie poured a glass of wine and took it over to the couch where she sipped and sorted through her thoughts. She finally came to the realization she would have to see a look of lust in Michael's eyes before she could move on. Therein lay the confusion. Allen was a nice lad who wanted to be with her. Michael was a rogue who only wanted to be with her when he didn't have anyone else. The difference being, she loved Michael and barely knew Allen. She had to let Michael see the new Millicent. For a split second, she wondered if she was doing the right thing accepting attention from Allen when what she really wanted was for Michael to notice her in the right way. Letting out a small sigh, Millie went to do her nightly beauty routine.

Standing at the bathroom mirror removing her makeup, Millie noticed that even without makeup her skin was soft and smooth. Her trips to the beauty shop were paying off. Miranda had discreetly suggested she have the full works, a half works and go from there. So she had. The work that was done had enhanced the blue of her eyes and the highlights in her hair. She felt pretty. She wasn't ravishing like some, but she actually felt pretty.

With a clean face and a heavy heart, Millie climbed into bed.

That night, for the very first time. Millie had a dream she would remember when she woke.

… _In the dream, she was standing in the middle of a road wearing a lovely, purple, figure hugging dress. She was waiting for something, but didn't know what. Finally, she saw a man approaching. It was Michael. Then another man appeared from the opposite end. It was Allen. She turned towards Michael, but as she took her first step towards him, a witch ran out of the shadows grabbing him around the waist. Michael had thrown up his hand in a wave as he walked off with the witch. She had then turned back to Allen who by that time had turned away and was only a receding figure in the distance…_

The dream was disturbing enough to wake Millie out of a sound sleep. Pulling her nightdress over her head, she threw it across the room where it landed in a heap. Then she grabbed her wand and performed a cooling charm on her perspiring body. Falling back onto her pillow with wand still in her hand, Millie was more conflicted than ever.

To Millie, the dream was clear. If she chose to seek out Michael, she would lose any opportunities with Allen. But it was only a dream. A figment of her imagination. She had been through too much with Michael. She wanted him. One thing was clear. After the upcoming lunch date with Allen, she wouldn't accept another date until she'd seen Michael.

Walking over to the dresser, she put on fresh pajamas then climbed back into bed.

/**/

After talking into the early morning hours, an exhausted Hermione and Severus had slept until 10:00. They were each hurrying around bumping into each other as they got ready for their appointment with James Dever.

"I'll be quick." Hermione said as she rushed into the bathroom. Before stepping into the shower, it dawned on her that she had been lax in applying her contraceptive spells and would have to cast a Post Coital Contraceptive Spell when she got out of the shower. She was in and out in fifteen minutes.

While Severus was in the bathroom, Hermione grabbed her wand to cast the Post Coital Contraceptive Spell, but the spell wouldn't take. The tip of her wand which should have glowed yellow remained unlit. Thinking her wand movements had been incorrect, Hermione tried several more times before throwing the wand aside so she could get dressed. Jeans and a collared shirt with jumper would do as she and Severus would be wearing robes.

Severus was in and out of the bathroom in fifteen minutes and dressed in another five which was some kind of record for him.

As they slipped into their robes, Severus noticed Hermione's wand laying haphazardly on the bed. Picking it up and handing it to her, he remarked. "It is unusual for you to be this careless with your wand."

"Thanks love. If you don't mind, I'd like to stop by Ollivander's. Sorry, I mean The Wand Shop. My mind must be leaving me. It hasn't been Ollivander's for years. Anyway, I'd like them to have a look at my wand. It is acting up. Might be time for an overhaul."

"I certainly don't mind stopping by The Wand Shop. However, I would like to get into Anthony's as early as possible. Why don't you see about your wand and get in a bit of shopping. I'll meet you at the café by the bookshop when I'm done?"

"Alright love. That's what we'll do. Now. We'd better get to Mr. Dever's office before he gives our appointment up to someone else."

/*/

James Dever was thrilled to meet Hermione. He went through all the common phrases she had heard too many times over the years. Hero, Gryffindor Princess, Brilliant. Hermione finally had to hold up a hand to stop the man from talking.

"Thank you for your kind sentiments Mr. Dever, but I think you are boring my fiancé to death." She all but snapped. "May we see the properties you have selected for us?"

Severus smiled down at his lap. Boring her fiancé his arse. She hated hearing what she called all that old bull shite.

A faint line of pink appeared across Mr. Dever's nose as he placed several different folders in front of Hermione and Severus. "There are separate folders for houses, flats and estates. I'll leave you to it then." He remarked backing away from the desk. "If you have any questions, I'll just be in the next office."

Hermione already had the first folder in front of them. "I'm not sure why this realtor has set aside a folder for flats. Unless I'm mistaken, you asked to be shown homes not flats. So far, the man does not impress me."

Severus ran a quick hand up and down Hermione's back. "Relax love. We've set aside this time for this purpose. Reviewing a few flats won't cost us anything but a few minutes time. I believe Mr. Dever got on the wrong side of you with all his flowery compliments."

Hermione grinned as she glanced over at Severus. "I didn't realize it showed."

"It showed alright. You frightened the poor man right out of the room."

"Well deserved. If I do say so myself. Look at this Severus."

They had then spent the next thirty minutes checking out the book of flats.

"Some of these flats are lovely." Hermione said pointing to an extremely large flat with front and back porches.

"Please," entreated Severus removing the folder of flats from in front of them replacing it with the folder of home offerings. "Might we look at what we came to look at or shall we bring in dinner?"

"Don't get snotty Mr. Snape. I thought you said we have all this time." She answered rolling here eyes. "We are here to find a family home and I will take as long as I want. You are the one who suggested this. Shall we look or shall we leave? It's up to you."

He had spouted off in a cheeky manner and this was the result. "We are here to look. Shall we get started?"

/*/

The first few homes were just homes. Hermione didn't have any idea what she was looking for, but was sure she would know it when she saw it. Eight pages in, she saw it and got excited. "Severus. Look at this love. Look at this. Three bedroom, three bath, detached in Great Warley, Essex. Secluded yard, reading room, dining room, private garden. Newly renovated. I would like to see this house," said Hermione excitedly. "This could be our home."

Severus wasn't that intrigued. "Do we really need all that room:? It looks huge."

"It's not huge. It's just what we need. Imagine your own brewing room at home. I'll have a sitting room. You'll have a den for when you don't want to be bothered with me."

Severus shifted in his chair. Listening to Hermione go on about the house was ….sexy. He leaned in close to tell her he wanted to make love. Hermione stopped in mid sentence.

"Have you gone mad man?"

"I haven't. For some reason, the more you speak about the house. The harder I get."

"I will fucking hex you right here in this office if you don't stop. We are trying to conduct business. Please call Mr. Dever. We want to see this house and the two smaller ones. Let's make the appointment so we can be on our way."

/*/

Mr. Dever offered to show them the properties immediately. And contrary to what he had said about getting to Anthony's, Severus agreed. Anthony's could wait. Their future could not.

James handed them a pamphlet with Apparating instructions. They would see the house in Great Warley per Hermione's request.

When they landed, Hermione grabbed onto Severus' arm. "This is it Severus. I don't even have to go inside. This is it. I can feel it. This should be our home."

Severus liked the feel of it as well, but wasn't ready to sign any contract feeling they should view the other homes and more.

James Dever smiled at Hermione's eagerness. Lowering the wards with his realtor key, he suggested they go in to do a walk around.

Severus was amazed at the transformation that had come over his witch. She was absolutely transfixed. The wide smile never left her face as she moved from room to room. Not once.

Severus followed behind her through several rooms before branching off on his own. It was an immaculate property. Two of the bedrooms were double size complete with en suite. He did like the house and could readily see them living here. When he found Hermione, she was still smiling.

"How do you like it? She asked looking him full in the face to gauge his reaction.

"I like it well enough Hermione. But shouldn't we at least look at the others before settling on one?"

Hermione gave him a pointed stare before agreeing they should look at the others petulantly adding that this was the house she wanted.

/*/

Severus and Hermione saw two more homes, but Severus realized Hermione had her mind made up. Rather than go back and forth with his witch, Severus suggested they advise James they were interested in the Great Warley home, but not ready to make a commitment.

James Dever had been fine with that, but he wanted to sell a home so he volunteered to leave the ward key in his outer mailbox in case they wanted to sleep on it then take another walkthrough on Sunday. Hermione readily agreed. Severus reluctantly agreed. He just didn't want Hermione making a decision she could regret down the line. They'd only seen three homes. He wanted her to be sure.

/*/

At 3:00 pm, Hermione and Severus thanked James for his assistance then took the short walk to Diagon Alley where Severus headed to Anthony's Barbering Shop and Hermione headed to Ollivander's…..The Wand Shop.

Severus let out a snort when he walked through the door of the barbering shop. There were ten wizards waiting for the barbers. Four of which were waiting at Anthony's station. It would be a good hour before he got to a chair. Reluctantly, Severus took a seat and picked up the morning copy of the London Gazette.

Unlike Severus, Hermione had to walk quite a way down Diagon Alley to get to the shop she was seeking. Along the way, she stopped at the book shop for a quick look around and found two books she thought would fit nicely with Ethan's training. Her next stop was the pet shop where she gushed over the animals and held a conversation with the a nice witch named Valera. Hermione finally made it to The Wand Shop where she was greeted by Barnabas Colby, the older Australian wizard who had purchased the shop after Mr. Ollivander's death.

"Miss Granger. How nice to see you. Short of being broken in two, I know that fine wand of yours shouldn't need replacing. What can I do for you?"

Even though Hermione smiled at the elderly wizard, she wasn't getting the vibes she got when Mr. Ollivander was proprietor. "Good afternoon Mr. Colby. I'd like you to look over my wand. Perhaps give it a good cleaning."

Taking the wand Hermione held out, Mr. Colby turned it over in his hand, performed a few basic spells then balanced it in the air to watch it spin. "Your wand seems fine Miss Granger. What is the exact problem?"

"The problem is, I tried to cast a spell this morning, but my wand refused to perform. I tried several times to no avail. My wand has executed other spells just fine, so I'm wondering….."

Hermione stopped talking. If she could, she would have given herself a mental slap across the head. The spell. The Contraceptive Spell.

"You're wondering what Miss Granger?" Asked Barnabas Colby confused as to why she had stopped mid sentence.

"I've just realized I'm making more of this than necessary. I think my wand is fine. I'll just be on my way." She said reaching for her wand. "Thanks so much for your time."

Hurrying out of the shop, Hermione walked to the nearest opening between two buildings and slumped back against the wall. There was nothing wrong with her wand. It simply couldn't perform the spell. With her mind racing, Hermione remembered reading a little known fact about contraceptive spells. They could not be cast if a witch….was already pregnant.

Hermione didn't bother wiping away the tears she felt welling up in her eyes. She was too busy taking her own self over the coals. "How could I have been so careless?" She practically wailed pounding her fists against the wall. "I'm so stupid! Stupid! Stupid! We haven't even begun our lives together and I've saddled us with a baby." Then the tears were streaming down her face and she slid down the wall to the ground.

For the next five minutes, Hermione allowed herself to wallow in self pity. Then she had taken a deep breath, brushed herself off and wiped her eyes. She had allowed herself to get into this position. She would have to work out a way to get herself out.

/*/

Without thinking about repercussions, her long held convictions or anything else rational. Hermione Apparated to S L &amp; G and let herself in. Throwing her cloak aside, she headed straight for the Brewing Room where she hoped to brew a potion that would take care of the problem straightaway. Moving at the speed of light, she pulled ingredients only to find they didn't have the last item in stock. Thwarted by the lack of the missing ingredient. Hermione sat immobile just looking at the jars in front of her. Finally, she had put the ingredients back on the shelves, grabbed her cloak and went to meet Severus.

/*/

Severus immediately asked about Hermione's red rimmed eyes and she had answered with a half lie.

"I'm fine love. I stopped in the pet shop and stupidly picked up some exotic animal whose fur must have inflamed my eyes."

Severus didn't argue the lie, but he recognized it as one. For years, Hermione had carried around a bloody, long haired animal suffering no ill effects. Perhaps she was still on about not purchasing the house right away. Sighing, he took her hand and placed it on his arm. "Did you manage to visit all the shops you had in mind?"

"I did Sev. I've even managed to find a few books which will fit in nicely when Ethan and I start his training."

She had answered him, but her voice had a listless quality. He would inquire when they got home. "Since we are out, let's have an early dinner. We haven't tried the new place called Gideon's. Let's see what that's like."

"Yes, let's. I am starving."

Severus didn't care much for Gideon's. While the food was good and the staff decent. The atmosphere reminded him too much of a Muggle establishment. And it had a faint smell that permeated the entire room. He was glad when Hermione finished up the last of her dessert.

They could have Apparated to the cottage from where they were, but decided to take the walk to the top of the street for a bit of exercise. During the walk, Hermione tried to allay Severus' suspicions by talking about….nothing.

Severus listened, but he only responded with a few words. "We'll talk at the house Hermione."

/*/

Severus and Hermione reached the cottage at 6:30. Hermione unpacked her bag while Severus excused himself to shower. Hermione took the two books she had purchased into the library and began to browse through them. There were some interesting points, so she had grabbed quill and parchment to make notes. Her note taking was finished just as Severus appeared at the door.

"Would you like to accompany me to the Club? I feel like a game of chess."

Hermione stretched her arms above her head and responded with a soft no. "I'll pass love. These books are far more interesting than I first thought. Have a lovely time. If you run across the Minister, give him my regards."

To Severus, Hermione still wasn't acting herself. "You seem unwell. Would you prefer I stay home with you?"

Hermione gave him a smile. "I really am fine love. Go. Have a great time, but bring your amazing smelling arse back to me at a decent time."

Severus felt a bit better when Hermione offered her bit of cheek. Maybe it was simply his overactive imagination which had him thinking something was wrong.

An hour later, Severus was dressed and on his way out. "I won't be late love." He said kissing her passionately on the lips.

Then she responded with an out of context comment. "You know I love you more than anything?"

"Of course I do Hermione. And I love you the same."

/*/

Hermione read for an hour or two before taking a quick shower, having a sandwich and tea then climbing into bed to finish reading her books.

The reading in bed hadn't gone well as the words, pregnant, pregnancy and with child kept appearing before her eyes. Hermione finally closed the book and laid back on the pillow, thinking…. Severus loved her. The date was set for their wedding. Why was she really upset? She herself didn't know. Mostly it was her stubbornness to have a life with Severus without children. She was being a selfish bitch. However, in the next hour. Hermione realized she could never kill a piece of her and Severus. No matter the circumstance. She would have to admit her error as well as her situation to Severus. She just didn't know when. Shortly after, she stretched out and fell asleep.

/*/

A slightly inebriated Severus arrived home about 1:30 expecting Hermione to tell him off about being drunk and late. Neither happened. When Severus entered the bedroom, he found a dead sleep Hermione stretched out across the bed with a book on either side. He removed the books, gently pulled Hermione to her side of the bed then undressed. As he slipped in beside the witch he loved, Severus wondered what had taken her off kilter that afternoon feeling sure she would discuss it with him later in the day.

/*/

Their Saturday lunch hadn't gone all that well for Allen and Millie. They had a very lovely lunch, but the conversation after had spoiled everything. Millie explained how she and her wizard were estranged at the moment, but felt they would be getting back together. Allen was disappointed, but he held himself well telling Millie he wished her the best. He then accompanied her to the doors where they both went their separate ways.

Allen was not feeling his best when he decided to stop in the very same pet shop Hermione would visit a little later that day. The witch behind the counter came around to discuss the animals. She and Allen ended up talking for an hour. Allen didn't purchase anything, but his newly found confidence gave him the courage to ask the witch named Valera Williams out for coffee.

The day hadn't gone as expected, but Allen now had another chance at dating. He and Valera Williams would be having coffee on Sunday. And the world stretched out from there.

He had gone back to his flat in a very positive mood.

/**/

Even though he had been late in, Severus was first up on Sunday morning wanting to be dressed and ready when his little hurricane called Hermione was ready to go check on her new home. Thinking to speed things on their way, Severus fixed a nice breakfast comprised of eggs, sausage, fried potatoes and toast, but things hadn't gone his way. Hermione only left the bed once and that was to use the bathroom. After that, she had gone right back to bed with no mention of food or going back to see the house again. Deciding Hermione was over tired, Severus let her sleep the day away while he passed the time in the library reading the books Hermione had left on the bed. Before he knew it, the day was coming to an end. Severus knew this wasn't good. He had to wake Hermione so she could at least eat something. But what ended up happening was he wrapped her in his arms and woke at 6:00 am on Monday.

/**/

When they got out of bed on Monday, Severus tried to question Hermione. He wanted to know why they hadn't gone back to look at the house and why she hadn't left the bed all day.

"I was tired love." She replied with a half piece of toast between her lips. "But I am ready for an exciting Monday. Let's go get some work done."

Severus again felt he was reading too much into non existent bull shite, so he followed Hermione through the floo intent on having a good day.

/*/

After greeting Noah, Ethan and Allen, Hermione and Severus went their separate ways. Hermione went to her office for a quick clean up of things she hadn't got to on Friday while Severus headed to the brewing room to fire up his three cauldrons.

The shop still hadn't seen the first customer when Noah, Ethan and Allen turned in unison at the sound of Severus' voice. It sounded as though he was running up the stairs calling out for Hermione as he came.

Hermione who was also surprised at the volume and tone of Severus' voice jumped up from her desk to meet him at the door of her office. Pushing himself in, Severus slammed the door shut with his wand. Staring Hermione in the face, he asked in a trembling voice. "What did you do? What have you done?"

Hermione hadn't seen Severus in this state in years, but she had no idea what he was talking about. "First Severus. You will lower your voice because as you've told me on many occasions. There are customers on the other side of the wall." She was putting on a brave front, but Severus was scaring her.

"Don't you dare." He shouted so forcefully spittle shot out of his mouth. "Don't you dare stand in front of me feigning innocence."

"Severus please. I am not being coy or clever. Tell me what you are talking about."

Throwing several containers down on her desk, Severus crumbled. "You obviously don't know how to return my stores to their proper places."

To her horror, Hermione realized Severus had found the ingredients for the abortion potion. In her state, she hadn't returned them to their correct places. Moving cautiously towards him, Hermione softly commented that she could explain.

Backing away from her, Severus answered in a heartbreaking tone. "There is no explanation for you killing our child."


	33. Chapter 33

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 32**

After greeting Noah, Ethan and Allen, Hermione and Severus went their separate ways. Hermione went to her office for a quick clean up of things she hadn't got to on Friday while Severus headed to the brewing room to fire up his three cauldrons.

The shop still hadn't seen the first customer when Noah, Ethan and Allen turned in unison at the sound of Severus' voice. It sounded as though he was running up the stairs calling out for Hermione as he came.

Hermione who was also surprised at the volume and tone of Severus' voice jumped up from her desk to meet him at the door of her office. Pushing himself in, Severus slammed the door shut with his wand. Staring Hermione in the face, he asked in a trembling voice. "What did you do? What have you done?"

Hermione hadn't seen Severus in this state in years, but she had no idea what he was talking about. "First Severus. You will lower your voice because as you've told me on many occasions. There are customers on the other side of the wall." She was putting on a brave front, but Severus was scaring her.

"Don't you dare." He shouted so forcefully spittle shot out of his mouth. "Don't you dare stand in front of me feigning innocence."

"Severus please. I am not being coy or clever. Tell me what you are talking about."

Throwing several containers down on her desk, Severus crumbled. "You obviously don't know how to return my stores to their proper places."

To her horror, Hermione realized Severus had found the ingredients for the abortion potion. In her state, she hadn't returned them to their correct places. Moving cautiously towards him, Hermione softly commented that she could explain.

Backing away from her, Severus answered in a heartbreaking tone. "There is no explanation for you killing our child."

/

**Making The First Move: Chapter 33**

Hermione tried to touch Severus, but he pulled his arm away. He had reverted back to his staid, uncompromising self. "At this moment Hermione. I think it best you do not touch me. You have taken something from me even before I had a chance to know about it. I need to leave this place. I cannot be here."

"Severus please." Hermione begged. "Just listen to me for a moment. I've done nothing. Listen to me. I was in a state of shock when I realized I was pregnant. I'm not proud of my actions, but I have not done a thing to hurt our child. I came here in a panic looking to do the unthinkable, but I've done nothing."

"You've done nothing? You came here intent on destroying my child without giving me a chance to defend it. If you did not want a child, I would have taken him. I would have loved him. That you even thought about killing our child boggles my mind. Your betrayal is unbearable."

By this time, the venerable Severus Snape had fallen apart. With head down and shoulders heaving, Severus appeared to have given up.

Hermione who was sobbing uncontrollably moved closer to Severus and hesitantly put a hand on his back. "Severus love. Please listen to me for a moment. I had it in my mind to do something despicable, but I didn't. I didn't. Our baby is safe and alive." Taking his hand, she placed it on her stomach. "He or she is here Severus. The product of our love is here growing inside me."

Severus lifted his head, but didn't look at Hermione. "You stand there with the lie still on your lips. I'm aware of what I have in our stores. You didn't make the potion not because you had a change of heart. You couldn't make the potion because you didn't have the last ingredient. I have allowed myself to show feelings I've never let anyone walking this earth see, and you have used that against me. I'm glad the child still survives. I'm trying, but I cannot look at you right now. I love you and I can almost understand why you thought you should do something like this, but I need some time alone. Please allow me that. I'll speak to Noah. I can't think of anyone better to step in for me."

When Severus left her office, Hermione used her own wand to lock and silence her door. She could have hexed Severus. She could have cursed him. She could have done almost anything to him and he would have talked it out with her. But in his eyes, this was the most despicable betrayal of trust. The most appalling, hurtful thing she could have done.

She sobbed long and hard behind her office doors. When she was all cried out, she sat limply in her chair wondering where Severus would go. He wouldn't go to the cottage or Spinner's End. He didn't want to see her and those were places she would be.

/*/

Severus would never allow his staff to see him at a disadvantage, so when he approached Noah it seemed business as usual.

"Mr. Gables, I'd like to have a word. Please follow me."

"Certainly Severus," Noah replied following Severus to his office noticing that the door to Hermione's office was closed. That never happened unless she was meeting with Severus or Neville. He also noticed that Severus kept his eyes straight ahead as he passed the door.

Following Severus into his office, Noah remained standing until a seemingly distracted Severus asked him to sit.

"I'll get right into it Mr. Gables. A very important and discreet matter has come up that necessitates my being away from the shop. At this time, I'm not sure for how long. What I will need you to do is take over for me until Neville returns. Everything will remain the same except you will be taking direction from Hermione. I don't expect you to make any business decisions. I'll just need for you to keep my desk clear. Is there anything you don't understand?"

"Shall I report to your office in the mornings?"

Severus was having a hard time keeping his composure and responded sharply. "You're a very intelligent wizard Mr. Gables. You'll figure it out. That's all." After Noah left the office, Severus quickly jotted down a list of instructions which he left prominently displayed on his desk. Then he grabbed his cloaks and wand and left S L &amp; G.

/*/

Noah didn't immediately go back to the floor. Instead, he went down to the lunch area to have a tea and a minute to think.

Why wasn't Severus telling all of this to Hermione? Where was Hermione? Noah didn't have a clue what was going on. Perhaps some relative of Severus' was in a bad way and had requested his presence. Then he thought, that can't be right. Severus doesn't have any living family. Maybe a business opportunity had come up that needed to be acted on immediately. That couldn't be right either. Severus was methodical. He wouldn't just run off willy nilly after some imagined opportunity. Something was amiss and nothing was making sense.

Noah cleaned his cup and straightened his shoulders. He had been given a job to do and intended to do it until asked to step aside. With that in mind, he headed back upstairs.

Things got more confusing as Noah walked down the hall towards the front end. The door to Hermione's office was now open and she called out to him as he passed. "Noah. A moment please."

Finally, he thought. I'll get a bit of clarification. If anyone knew what was going on, it was Hermione. Instead, when he greeted Hermione. The first thing he noticed were her red rimmed eyes. It was clear she had tried to disguise the fact she'd been crying, but to him it was obvious. The fact shocked him so much so that he stood frozen to the spot.

"Mr. Gables." Hermione called firmly. "Please come in."

Noah moved silently to a chair and waited. The silence stretched on for a bit as Hermione shuffled the documents laying on her desk. Then she suddenly began to speak.

"Severus will be gone for an extended period of time. He left a set of instructions which you will carry out until he returns or Neville comes back. Whichever comes first. Severus puts great store in your abilities." She remarked handing him the set of instructions. "Do not let him down. Most of the duties take place in the mornings, so you will ensure that Ethan knows he is in charge of the front during that time. Other than that, it will be business as usual. That's all for now. Thank you."

"You're welcome Hermione." Noah said rising from the chair. "It's a pleasure to be asked to do my part."

/*/

Noah had been given a specific set of orders. A private set of orders. It was now up to him to get things done without disclosing any more than necessary. Walking over to Ethan, Noah gestured for Allen to join him as well. He was clear and concise on the small changes which would be in effect while Severus was away and Neville returned.

Although Ethan and Allen were curious as to the why. They were professionals who knew they were being told as much as they needed to know, so they remained quiet. Before sending the two wizards back to their duties, Noah finished up with a simple caution. The state of S L &amp; G was not to be discussed within the shop.

Ethan and Allen proceeded through the day with heads up and backs straight. This was their shop. They would do whatever was asked of them.

/*/

When Severus left the shop, he headed directly to the cottage. As he went room to room gathering anything and everything that belonged to him, the pains in his chest grew increasingly sharper. All at once, a viciously sharp pain sent him to his knees where he remained until it passed. Taking large gulps of air, Severus rose to his feet to continue his task. The last room to be checked was the bathroom. His hand was closing around the jars and bottles of his personal hygiene products when he snatched his hand back thinking, I don't need these. They are the things she likes. Even something as simple as hair dressing and cologne were agonizing to think about. How much of what had come out of Hermione's mouth could he believe? How much was the truth?

Another sharp pain tore through his chest. He had given her his love and trust and she had set both aside as easily as one might close a door. That she hadn't come to him with her misgivings was unforgivable. He would have comforted her. Reassured her. Above all, he would have continued to trust her. He was sure they would have raged at each other. However, in the end they would have made the decision together. They might have ended up in the same place they were now, but for vastly different reasons.

As he took one last look around, Severus knew his thoughts were absolute nonsense. He would never have agreed to dispose of his child like some piece of rubbish. The most galling part of it was, Hermione knew that. And by her actions, she had shown herself to be nothing more than a liar, a cheat and a thief. With the three words reverberating through his head, Severus Snape, terror of Hogwarts and former Death Eater struggled with the unfamiliar emotions coursing through his body over the loss of his witch, his relationship and his future.

He only had one more thing to do. Summoning a quill and parchment, Severus sat to write a letter to Hermione. When he was finished, he Apparated directly to Spinner's End for his next clean up.

/*/

At Spinner's End, Severus took a look around and decided there was too much of Hermione for him to remove and return. Returning it to her meant he would have to go back by the cottage. And that was something he would not do. After packing changes of clothing and other necessary items into a small bag, Severus left the house. He strode away from the house stopping only to have another last look and to let out a deep sigh. At that moment in time, Severus resolved never to let any other witch get close to his heart. No more Lilys. No more Hermiones. The old Severus was back.

/*/

Hermione sat in the R &amp; D room agonizing over her actions. She had planned to terminate the pregnancy. She could tell herself every day for the rest of her life she wouldn't have gone through with it, but she'd never know. Would she have done it if that last ingredient had been in stock? Looking back, she hoped she would have come to her senses and realized there were worse things than having a baby right from the off.

"I was being a bloody, selfish bitch." She shouted at the air. "A bloody, stupid, unthinking bitch." The tears Hermione thought had dried up came back in full force. This time so fierce they gave her the dry heaves. As she sat there gasping for breath, she heard someone coming down the stairs. Thinking quickly, she used her wand to close and lock the door.

There was a soft knock and Noah calling her name through the door. "I don't mean to interrupt Hermione. I'd like to let you know everything is locked up. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Noah. I'll see you in the morning. Thank you."

/*/

From 6:00-7:00, Hermione sat chastising herself while trying to figure out a way to get Severus to listen to her. She kept seeing his face which had spoken volumes. The look of disgust was something she hoped never to see again, but she still held hope he would calm down so they could work through the situation together.

Another hour went by before Hermione pushed herself out of the chair and went upstairs. Gathering her cloak, bag and wand, she walked out the door and Apparated to the cottage. She could have easily flooed home, but wanted the few breaths of fresh air she'd get Apparating to the front porch.

Dropping her things to the floor as soon as she came through the door, Hermione rushed through the rooms checking if Severus was somewhere in the house brooding. He wasn't, and neither were any of his things. He'd taken everything. Everything except the hair dressing and cologne from Anthony's. Severus leaving those two simple things broke her heart into more pieces. He didn't want to smell good for her anymore. Leaving the hair dressing and cologne, hurt her more than him taking every other belonging he'd had there.

Hermione's mind kept rejecting the fact Severus was gone. She began to move slowly through the sitting room double checking for any of his things. Then through the bedroom. There was no mistake. Everything was gone. Then she saw the envelope laying on the living room table.

As Hermione picked up the envelope, Severus' ring fell out and rolled to the floor. She scrambled to her knees because she needed to see it. Even though, in her heart she already knew. She had to be sure it was the ring she had given him. It was. Pulling herself up so she was sitting with her back against the couch, Hermione reached for the letter.

_Hermione,_

_I've never been one to run away from my problems, but as it were. This is not my problem. It's yours. You, more than anyone else know having a child with you was my greatest hope. Whatever caused you to even consider terminating our pregnancy, is your burden to carry because you didn't feel the need to consult or advise me of your condition or decision. I understand it is your body to do with as you wish, but the child is my blood._

_I did not think I could be hurt as much as you've hurt me, but there you are. I am releasing you from any promises you made to me. I cannot love, if I cannot trust. I do not care to discuss this matter ever again, so this is the last you'll hear about it from me. _

_I shall return to the shop by the upcoming Friday. At that time, I hope to get back to business as usual. _

_Severus_

It was official. Severus had not only walked away. He had broken their engagement as well.

Hermione's mind went into overdrive, and she began shifting blame. What was Severus thinking? They still had a baby coming. He was still going to be a father. How could he walk away without a discussion?

The shifting of blame only lasted five minutes before she fell back against the couch in exhaustion. She was the culprit, and in his eyes, she always would be a culprit. Her only hope was the baby. If anything could get Severus to come home, it would be their child.

After a while, Hermione's back began to ache from sitting in the cramped position for so long, so she pulled herself up on the couch where she noticed the quill and parchment Severus used to write the letter. Knowing Severus would not address the subject with her ever again, Hermione picked up the quill. Her thought was to pour her heart out on something tangible Severus could read over and over.

Hermione made three or four false starts and had to summon several more sheets of parchment. It was extremely hard to put the biggest mistake of her life down on parchment, but at last she thought she was going in the right direction.

_Dear Severus,_

_Please don't throw this away. At least until you've read it once. I've mucked it all up love, but that was not my intention. I'm aware at this point, you do not trust me. I have only myself to blame for that. Please let me try to explain. _

_Saturday morning while you were in the shower. I tried to cast a Post Coital Contraceptive Spell and failed. I tried several more times before giving up. My first reaction was my wand was faulty. That's why I wanted to stop in at The Wand Shop. However, as I stood there speaking with Mr. Colby. It suddenly became clear why my wand wouldn't perform the spell. I read about it several years ago. A wand will not allow a spell which might interfere with a pregnancy. Two things became apparent through that epiphany. I was pregnant and not more than two months along. I became hysterical. Why? I do not know. All sense of reasoning left me. I nearly splinched myself getting to the shop. You are quite right in your supposition that I intended to brew a pregnancy ending potion. I believe Merlin stepped in at that point to stop me. I write this because there hasn't ever been a time you let any of your stores run out. I was prepared to do something stupid, but fate stepped in. For which I am grateful. I am also certain Merlin felt I deserved a slap for my despicable behavior and let my hand put the ingredients back improperly. I've received my slap Severus. The wizard I love no longer trusts or believes in me. _

_That about sums it up except for the fact I made the decision to tell you about the pregnancy and what I had almost done. I just didn't know how. Ironically, after rational thought returned to me, I realized the most simple solution would be for us to get married immediately, so our child would have your name. I'm sorry I was such a coward. I realize you must think I'm telling you this because I was caught. That's not so. I'm telling you because it's the truth._

_The baby and I need and love you Sev. We are your family. Please consider sitting down with me. I will never stop loving you._

_Hermione_

Hermione read and reread the letter. A few sentences seemed harsh, so she changed the wording. At 11:00 pm, she felt satisfied with the content and tone of the letter.

Because she wasn't sure of Severus' location, she planned to send the letter Wizard to Wizard Direct which would find Severus, but not reveal his location. This service cost a bit more, but price wasn't her main concern. She wanted the letter in Severus' hand as quickly as possible.

Hermione placed the sealed letter in her bag, fell across the bed and slept the night in her clothes.

/***/

Hermione stepped out early Tuesday morning to post her letter to Severus. After that, the week seemed to fly by.

As imagined, Noah perfectly covered what he'd been charged with doing, and wasn't at all put off when Hermione revealed his training with Severus would be pushed back, but Ethan would start as planned.

Ethan and Allen also performed very well by keeping the front in top condition. Hermione was extremely proud of her staff.

/*/

Hermione tried hard to keep her mind occupied, but found herself always checking the mail on the off chance Severus answered her letter. By Thursday afternoon, it was clear Severus would return to the shop the next day without contacting her.

Just when Hermione decided things couldn't get any worse, Lila Grant walked through the doors loudly requesting her special order.

Noah who was busy with two older witches watched as Hermione appeared from the back to assist the arrogant witch. With his head on a swivel, Noah looked for Ethan, but both he and Allen were tied up. Noah couldn't rush his two customers, but he gently pushed them to make choices.

"Hello Miss Grant. What can I get for you?" Hermione asked as pleasantly as she could.

"Well." Lila huffed obviously trying to annoy Hermione. "I'm sure if you were attentive to the wishes of your prominent customers. You would know I have a standing special order which I pick up twice a month. Where is my clerk? At least he is aware of what goes on in this shop. Severus would do well to be here looking after his interests instead of wiling the days away in solitude. Then, looking Hermione up and down in a derogatory manner, Lila brought home her point. "But I'm sure he has his reasons for wanting to be away from here. If you'll excuse me, Mr. Gables seems to be ready for me. Good day to you."

Aware of what was probably going on between Hermione and Miss Grant, Noah all but pushed his two dawdling customers out the door and hurried to Lila Grant with her package in his hand.

If Lila had accepted the package from his hand then headed for the door, the transaction would have gone well. However, Lila had to share her thoughts. "You know Mr. Gables. If it wasn't for your keen head, this shop would be in tatters with Severus away."

Noah thought twice before speaking, but he was standing in for Severus and answered accordingly. "Miss. Every employee in this shop is capable of handling your _special order_. That you choose to act in a manner unbecoming a lady is why your orders are down to me. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Lila Grant gave Noah a roll of the eyes and headed to the door without another word.

Noah sighed. He was sure he'd be hearing from Severus. Whenever he got back.

/*/

Hermione nodded in Noah's direction as she passed him on the way back to her office. As much as that trifling hag Lila Grant annoyed her, Hermione was more annoyed at the remark the witch made about Severus somewhere wiling his time away. How did she know his whereabouts? Where had she run into Severus? Had he personally contacted her? Hermione felt she could gladly Confund that witch and walk away smiling.

Severus had ended their relationship. She really had no right to question where he was or who he was with, but she did. She and Severus had only been separated for four days. He wouldn't be with another witch this soon, and he wouldn't be with Lila Grant at all. Or so she hoped.

Pacing up and down the floor of her office didn't do any good. It definitely didn't take her mind off the remarks thrown at her by Lila. After a few minutes more of going back and forth, Hermione decided to go set up for that night's training session with Ethan.

/*/

Severus was standing by the window rubbing his finger. The place his ring had been was itching and had been itching since he'd removed the ring.

"Anything interesting out there?" Asked Lucius walking up behind his friend. "I would think you'd hate the view from here. A lot of nasty memories there."

"I asked for your hospitality Lucius. Not your reminisces."

"And I have extended my most discreet hospitality. Not even Narcissa knows you have taken refuge in our west wing."

Severus nodded. "Yes. You have done that Lucius, and I am grateful."

Lucius sat down in a side chair and adjusted his collar before speaking again. "I'm sure what I'm about to say will not be welcome to your ears, but…"

"But Lucius?" Severus questioned rather gruffly. "I'm sure it will be unwelcome if there is a but. I have not solicited any advice, so please keep your thoughts to yourself."

Lucius rose from the chair returning Severus' gruff tone. "You can be so insufferable at times Severus. The least you can do while under my roof is refrain from snapping at your host. You are here hiding from something you will not discuss, but is nonetheless making you miserable. I'll chance to say it has something to do with the Granger woman."

"You know as well as I do. Her name is Hermione," snapped Severus turning from the window. "Now is not the time to pull your racist bull shite on me Lucius. It's not the time."

"Hermione then. All this cloak and dagger has something to do with Hermione. Being a perceptive man, I've also noticed the ring which was so prominently displayed on your finger is gone. Have you parted ways with _Hermione_?"

Severus remained silent.

Lucius knew immediately he had hit upon the reason for Severus' sudden appearance at the back entrance of Malfoy Manor. "She was a popular witch. Has she left you for one of the trifling wizards who used to prostrate themselves at her feet?"

Severus turned so fast, Lucius made two involuntary steps back. "Don't you fucking dare talk about Hermione in that manner. Your home or not. One more word along those lines and I will gut you where you stand."

Lucius wasn't afraid of Severus, but knew better than trifle with him when he was in this mood. "My apologies." He remarked firmly, waving his wand to summon glasses and a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey. "Perhaps some Ogden's will calm you. Sit and have a drink."

Severus spent a long minute staring at the chair as though he was trying to decide whether or not to sit. A quick wave of his wand and a glass of Ogden's settled in the air in front of him. Reaching out, Severus grabbed the glass drinking the whiskey down in one.

Lucius looked on, but wisely kept his thoughts to himself.

After Severus had downed three drinks in succession, Lucius, realizing how bad whatever happened must be, cleared his throat.

Severus glared at him, but set the glass down on the table. "I have broken my engagement to Hermione. Suffice it to say. These have not been some of my best days."

"I wondered at the lack of your prized ring. But broken your engagement Severus. That's moving in reverse."

"I took a Snape tantrum." Severus volunteered without enthusiasm. "At the end of which, I no longer had a fiancée. That's it in a nutshell Lucius."

Lucius was incredulous. Finishing off his first drink, he offered his insight. "As volatile as you both are, I would think ending the engagement was mutually abusive."

Ignoring Lucius' last comment, Severus stood. "I've given my word I would return to the shop tomorrow, so I'll thank you for your hospitality now and prepare to go home."

"Alright Severus," replied Lucius extending his hand. "I'll leave you to it then. I know we are not in the habit of offering glib sentiments to each other, but, whether you know it or not. Miss Granger is good for you. I'll speak with you next week, if not before."

/*/

As soon as Lucius left, Severus sat on the side of the bed to read Hermione's letter one more time. Four days and numerous readings had allowed him to put some things in perspective. She had hurt him to a degree he never thought he'd feel, but he loved her. He loved her and their child and would throw himself off a bridge before he let them disappear from his life.

Severus gathered his belongings flinging them back into his small bag. Twenty minutes later he was walking through the front door of Spinner's End. Two minutes after that, he walked into a bedroom smelling of Anthony's hair dressing crème to find Hermione lying on top of the covers wrapped in his black, silk house robe with her hair looking like stiff horns.

He stomach felt queasy, but his heart was singing. Torn between two emotions, Severus chose the one that would get him back with his witch.

He had been standing there drinking in Hermione's image for about two minutes when she suddenly sat bolt upright and looked him in the face.

"Severus! Hello. I'm in your bed."

"Hello Hermione. I can see that." He answered trying hard not to smile at the greasy looking witch before him whose hair was sticking up every which way.

Realizing what she must look like, Hermione tried to smooth down her greasy hair as she solemnly replied. "I've made one disgusting mess and now I've gone and made another one. I'll clean it up." She whispered jumping up to look for her wand.

Reaching out to Hermione, Severus spoke in a solemn tone as well. "Hermione. Stop. The clean up can wait. Our discussion cannot. Please sit down."

As divided as he was inside, it was all Severus could do to keep from laughing out loud at the state of Hermione's hair, face and neck. "You do know you are only supposed to use a drop or two of the hair dressing lotion." He asked her. "Have you used the entire bottle?"

"I wanted to smell you." Hermione answered softly before letting out an extremely loud sigh. Keeping her eyes on her lap, she began repeating how foolish she'd been and how sorry she was.

Severus finally interrupted after the fifth set of mea culpa. "Your letter was most welcome. I am thankful what you did was not part of some conscious plan. Even though I'll never forget what you planned to do, I of all people understand how emotions can cause one to do unimaginable things. We are a couple. If we cannot deal with our issues together, the future we planned seems unattainable."

"We're still a couple then?" Hermione asked quietly.

"We are still a couple." Severus answered just as quietly.


	34. Chapter 34

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 33**

"Severus! Hello. I'm in your bed."

"Hello Hermione. I can see that." He answered trying hard not to smile at the greasy looking witch before him whose hair was sticking up every which way.

Realizing what she must look like, Hermione tried to smooth down her greasy hair as she solemnly replied. "I've made one disgusting mess and now I've gone and made another one. I'll clean it up." She whispered jumping up to look for her wand.

Reaching out to Hermione, Severus spoke in a solemn tone as well. "Hermione. Stop. The clean up can wait. Our discussion cannot. Please sit down."

As divided as he was inside, it was all Severus could do to keep from laughing out loud at the state of Hermione's hair, face and neck. "You do know you are only supposed to use a drop or two of the hair dressing lotion." He asked her. "Have you used the entire bottle?"

"I wanted to smell you." Hermione answered softly before letting out an extremely loud sigh. Keeping her eyes on her lap, she began repeating how foolish she'd been and how sorry she was.

Severus finally interrupted after the fifth set of mea culpa. "Your letter was most welcome. I am thankful what you did was not part of some conscious plan. Even though I'll never forget what you planned to do, I of all people understand how emotions can cause one to do unimaginable things. We are a couple. If we cannot deal with our issues together, the future we planned seems unattainable."

"We're still a couple then?" Hermione asked quietly.

"We are still a couple." Severus answered just as quietly.

/

**A/N: My apologies. I've just realized I was using the 2006 calendar instead of the 2005 calendar. From here, I will be using the correct dates and go back to make the necessary corrections on prior chapters. Mea Culpa.**

**Making The First Move: Chapter 34**

It was established. They were still a couple. But, it was still a little awkward with Hermione sitting at the top of the bed looking like a grease monkey and Severus sitting at the bottom lost in his thoughts.

Wrinkling his nose, a clear eyed Severus admitted it was probably time for Hermione to bathe while he cleaned up.

"You're right of course. And again I apologize for the mess." Heading to the bathroom leaving a trail of goo in her wake, Hermione turned to share a few remarks. "I love you Severus. I am not a despicable person, but for a few minutes I lost sight of my humanity."

Severus didn't reply. Instead he watched as Hermione closed the bathroom door and continued to watch the door for several more minutes before changing into an old tee and jeans.

With his wand held high, it had taken Severus only seconds to clean the bedroom. He sat down in a chair laying his wand on the table beside him. For some reason, his heart continued to beat so rapidly it frightened even him. Summoning a glass of water, Severus conjured a simple remedy which when added to water would help his heart slow down. Then he laid his head back against the chair. Severus Snape was feeling some kind of way.

How close he had come to losing out again. One ingredient. Just one ingredient had been the difference between his child and nothing. Shake it off, he thought to himself. You are neither a loser nor a whining man. You have your child and your witch. Be happy. Yes, be happy. Even though happy is a relative term. What about trust? Severus' heart had slowed down, but his mind had taken over where his heart had left off.

Finally, Severus dozed off and it all stopped.

/*/

In the short period of time between laying his head back and closing his eyes. A weary Severus fell into a deep sleep as well as a deep nightmare. He was back at the table with The Dark Lord and his followers. Suddenly, a gloating Yaxley was holding a small, blue bundle up in the air with one hand. Immediately, Severus was on alert. That was his child. He just knew it. Yaxley was holding his child like a bundle of rags. If Yaxley was holding their child, where was Hermione?

Still gloating, Yaxley spoke directly to The Dark Lord. "My Lord. Look what I have here. It seems your most favored follower has been keeping secrets. I've killed his piece of shite Mudblood. Shall I kill this bit of garbage I'm holding in my hand as well?"

The Dark Lord reached over to grab Severus looking for some kind of explanation or denial.

Severus tensed knowing he would have to duel for his life and the life of his child. Reaching over as The Dark Lord continued pulling on his sleeve, Severus grabbed his wand.

"Severus! Severus!" Hermione cried out. "You're having a nightmare. Lower your wand. Please. Severus!"

A disoriented Severus came awake and realized he was pointing his wand at Hermione. Dropping the wand, he pulled Hermione into his arms. How close he'd come to cursing the woman he loved. "Oh Merlin Hermione. I'm so sorry."

Hermione wrapped herself around her trembling wizard murmuring soft words of love. "Come have a lie down Severus." She said leading him to the bed where she pulled his tee shirt and trousers off. "Lie down. I'll get you a small bit of Dreamless Sleep. You are overwrought."

Even though Hermione and their unborn child were standing in front of him, Severus wasn't sure he wanted to close his eyes again. "Thank you love. I believe I will have that Dreamless Sleep."

/*/

Hermione gave Severus the Dreamless Sleep then sat on the side of the bed staring at him. He was their future. Her and the baby. There was much she had learned through reading and studying, but she had also learned much through life lessons. This particular life lesson had been a bear. She knew there wouldn't be another time she'd do something behind Severus' back. It wasn't worth the thought of living without him.

After a bit, Hermione crawled in beside Severus. She wasn't looking for sex. She simply wanted to be close to him. When Hermione scooted up against him, Severus turned in his sleep to envelop her in his arms. Hermione fell asleep almost instantly and they remained that way for several hours.

/*/

Michael Corner was allowed visitors starting Thursday, 11/3. Millie had been his first visitor that day. Michael gave a loud whistle and a big smile when he saw her.

"Millie! What have you done?" He asked pulling her into a hug. "You look amazing."

Millicent was chuffed that Michael was complimenting her instead of pulling at her asking her to remove her knickers. "You like the changes then?" She asked him. "I decided to work on myself while I'm on suspension. I feel beautiful."

"You look beautiful Millie. I knew you had it in you. How are the boys? Who did Harry hire to take my place?"

Millie wrinkled her nose. She wasn't there to talk about the boys. She was there to talk about becoming a couple. "Everyone is fine Michael. Harry took a lot of heat over you, but he's fine. What do you plan to do when you are released? I have a perfectly good room available if you don't have anywhere to stay."

Michael shrugged. "Having heard about my problems, my landlord sent word he rented out my flat. He doesn't want any troublemakers in his building. I can't blame him. I've made a total arse of myself. Not once, not twice, but three times. Thank you for your offer, but I don't plan on staying in London long enough to let a flat. The Healers here have a transfer program for those who would like to leave their problems behind them. I signed up. It's not all that far away as it goes, but far enough away for me to leave my failures behind. We'll keep in touch. I'll give you my address."

Millicent was gutted as she felt all hope of a relationship with this wizard disappear before her eyes. "I thought….. I thought everything could be worked out if we acted as a team."

Michael smiled as he turned to kiss Millicent on the forehead. "Millie. You are a wonderful witch. I know in the past I've treated you badly yet you still remained firmly entrenched in my corner. I cannot be what you want me to be. For the next bit of time, I'm not sure I can be what I want to be. I appreciate all you have done for me, but please don't expect anything from me. I'll be gone by Tuesday. It's probably best if you don't come back before then. I was hoping to see my mates before leaving London, but that might not happen. Seeing them will remind me of my failures and my shame. I'd rather leave with a positive attitude. You can give them my best."

Millicent was heartbroken. All this work. All this time. And all for nothing. She hadn't impressed the wizard she loved enough for him to have a try at a relationship. MC was leaving. She held her composure throughout the rest of the visit chatting with Michael as though they were discussing a case. After a while, Michael began to fidget and she knew she had overstayed her welcome. With one last hug and kiss on the cheek, Millicent left the Center with face forward and head held high certain she would never find love this intense ever again.

Millicent held herself together until she reached the safety of her flat. Then she had wailed and cried for the next hour. Sitting with a tear stained face, she began to think of other things. She had made changes. She was now a witch someone would be glad to have on his arm. Perhaps Michael's declaration was what she needed to move forward. That had to be it because as she sat there internalizing, a picture of Allen suddenly floated across her vision. Allen. The man she had cast aside in her great hope for a relationship with Michael. Maybe Allen was still interested. Sitting there, Millicent decided she would stop by the shop to see what could be salvaged.

/*/

After work on Thursday, Allen did what he'd done several times before. He stopped by the pet shop supposedly to check out the new pets, but in reality to see Valera.

Valera looked up when the shop bell rang. "Mr. Wilson." She called out. A slight laugh escaping her as she teased him about his visits. "You've been here so much. The animals recognize you."

Allen felt stricken. He wondered if he had overdone the thing. However, when Valera realized her little joke hadn't been taken as intended. She changed tact.

"It's nice to see you. You are right on time. I know you are on your way home, but if you don't have immediate plans, perhaps….."

That's all Allen heard. He was ready to tell her he didn't have any plans immediate or otherwise and would love to take her out. Then Valera finished her sentence.

"You could help me move the three large cages in the back."

Shite, thought Allen. That wasn't what I was hoping she'd say. "Of course I'll help. Just show me what you need."

Valera brushed past him and the scent of her perfume wafted through the air as Allen followed her to the back. As Valera showed Allen the cages that needed to be moved. He watched the silky hairs that had slipped out of her loosely tied bun. He wanted to reach out and touch them, but that would have been rude. Instead, he moved the cages from one place to the other as requested. Then fate stepped in. He and Valera turned at the same time to go back out front. His foot caught her foot and she started to fall. Before she could take a tumble, Valera grabbed each of Allen's arms and Allen caught her by the waist standing her firmly on her feet.

They were close. So close. It might have been Valera's perfume or his new found courage or a wrinkle in the time space continuum which caused Allen to take a chance. But he did. Stepping back from Valera, he first made a small joke. "That was close."

Valera blushed and laughed at the same time. "It was close and close."

"Yes it was," added Allen. "Since I've already proven I can keep you from falling. I think we can safely go out to dinner together. I'll be on guard at all times. Should you stumble. I'll be there to catch you."

At first, Allen thought Valera wasn't going to answer. However, she surprised him by parrying his corny request. "If that is a valid invitation to dinner, I promise to wear flat shoes so I can spend time eating rather than falling. I accept."

Allen's insides were in turmoil, but he presented a calm face. "Lovely. Had you turned me down. It would be you stopping me from hitting the floor."

Valera laughed again. "You are a delightful wizard. I look forward to our date. Let's go back out front."

Allen found himself following behind the lovely scent once again. When Valera was back behind the counter, Allen pressed his case. "Regarding our date, I have an appointment Friday evening. Shall we plan on Saturday evening? How does a Muggle movie then dinner sound?"

Valera was beaming as she brought her hands together in a clap. "My parents are Muggles. I adore going to the cinema."

"Very nice. If you'll share your information with me, I'll pick you up at 6:00 pm Saturday. We will take in a 6:30 movie then have dinner."

Scribbling her information on a piece of parchment, Valera quipped. "I like adventure."

Allen didn't know how to respond not being sure what Valera meant.

Valera saw his confusion and repeated herself. "I like adventure movies. Just so you know."

A red faced Allen gave a simple reply. "I knew that. We'll see an adventure movie then. Expect me at 6:00. Goodnight."

Allen was at the door when Valera called out. "You really are delightful Mr. Wilson. I look forward to our date. Goodnight."

Allen was chuffed. He was delightful. Saturday evening he would have the lovely, blonde pet shop owner on his arm. This called for a drink.

Instead of Apparating the short distance to the top of the Alley, Allen decided to walk to The Leaky Cauldron where he could have a drink and savor the feeling of being a wizard with a date.

/*/

Hermione woke Thursday evening to find Severus staring at her. "Take a photo Mr. Snape. It will last longer." She sassed getting out of bed to go pee.

"I should have had a camera earlier when you looked like Fawkes on a burning day." He sassed right back loud enough for Hermione to hear through the bathroom door.

They were joking with each other, but the interaction between them was still a bit strained. They were tiptoeing around the elephant in the room.

Back in the room, Hermione was straightening up the bed while talking about making a light meal. "It's late, but if you're hungry, I can fix something light."

Severus was silent for a moment. When he spoke, it wasn't about the trivial matter of food. He tackled the elephant. "Did you mean what you said in your letter?"

Although she meant every word of what she had written, the question caught Hermione off guard. "Are you referring to the part where I explained I was going to tell you all about….? Well about what I had almost done."

"No Hermione. I'm not asking about that. I believe you would have informed me if I hadn't found out on my own. I'm talking about the solution to our existing situation."

Hermione stopped fussing with the bed and turned to face Severus knowing exactly what he was asking. "I think before we discuss our solution. You should first decide whether or not you want your ring back."

"Ah," said Severus holding up his bare finger. "I would like my ring back Hermione. If you feel comfortable giving it back to me. I was wrong for removing it in the first place. I don't know how many times I've stressed that neither of us should ever walk out on an argument. For that I'm sorry. It also goes without saying that neither of us should ever remove our rings."

Hermione smiled as she summoned Severus' ring from the dresser drawer, kissing it before walking over to put it back on Severus' finger. "There. Back where it belongs."

As soon as the ring was back on his finger, Severus pulled Hermione to him and they shared a passionate kiss which removed all the tension from the air.

When they broke apart, Severus pulled back to look Hermione in the face. "I could do with some food and a drink, but I would prefer we get our situation sorted. I'll ask again. Do you really think we should move up the wedding?"

It was this simple solution that had eluded Hermione when she had gone off the rails. At least part of the solution. With the possibility of losing Severus looming before her, she had already adjusted her mindset about being the single married couple without children. She and Severus were pregnant. The only thing they had to settle was the where and when of an early wedding.

"Yes Sev. That's what I believe we should do. I gave it some thought while you were away."

"And what were those thoughts?"

"Well. As silly as it sounds." She said patting her stomach. "I would like for us to marry before our angel makes a large round ball of my middle. I was thinking. If we work fast and diligently, we could have a ceremony the last of this month or the beginning of December. I don't want our nuptials to collide with the holidays or your birthday or anything else which would take away from our special day."

For the first time in four days, Severus' smile reached his eyes. Hermione had made him very happy with her disclosure. She had been thinking while he was away sulking. "I concur with your thoughts. However, there still remains a question of whether you will be happy having a child within the first year of our marriage. You were quite adamant we have some years to ourselves before thinking about children."

"I won't lie love. That is how I saw us. Enjoying ourselves first. Children later. Things have changed. We all know life doesn't always fall the way we planned. I will be happy with our family."

"In that case." Severus replied sitting next to Hermione on the bed. "I think we should set a date and start planning right away."

Hermione paused so long Severus asked her to explain her silence. "You've gone silent. We are in agreement, yes. What is bothering you?"

Raising her head to look Severus in the eyes, Hermione promised that nothing was bothering her. It was just that she saw another option.

Severus was confused. Hadn't they just agreed to set an earlier date? "I'm not following the conversation Hermione. What other option?"

A civil ceremony had been her answer. "Kingsley could marry us in a civil ceremony. Then, we could renew our vows in a full matrimonial ceremony, with me wearing my white dress, after the baby is born."

Severus didn't even have to think about it. "I do not care for the second option Hermione. I believe setting a date at the end of this month or the beginning of December is our best option. You may wear your white dress at that time."

"It was just an idea." Hermione said leaning against Severus. "We have a decision. Let's set a date. You know people will talk Severus." Hermione added thoughtfully.

"Let them talk love. They've been talking about me for a very long time. Now they will know, in addition to having big balls, I also have baby making equipment. Let them talk."

Hermione huffed. "I meant about me. My growing stomach will cause all kinds of gossip. I am a delicate flower who isn't supposed to have sex until marriage. What will they think?"

Severus laughed so loud he shook the table beside him causing the water glass he'd used earlier to shake. "They will be assured my baby maker works and you know how to use it. We'll remain positive. Those who do not like our situation. Do not have to interact with our family. It is late. I'll forego the drink, but I would like a cold beef or chicken sandwich before going back to bed. Tomorrow evening we'll discuss our marriage ceremony in earnest."

As Hermione left the bedroom, Severus added a subsequent comment. "I want to kiss the stomach that carries my child."

"I didn't hear you Severus." Hermione called out from the kitchen. "You want what on your sandwich?"

Deciding he would show Hermione what he wanted once she was in bed beside him, Severus shouted back. "I'll have a few pickles on the side. Thank you."

After the sandwich, Hermione allowed Severus to do exactly as he wished. It was heartwarming and satisfying for her to watch her wizard run his hands and face across her stomach as if seeking a connection to the little spark of life which would be their child.

/**/

Noah was neither sad nor relieved to see Severus and Hermione come in together Friday morning. He had enjoyed his time filling in for Severus, but ready to concentrate on the front end. Noah greeted the two partners as he would have any morning except for adding, nice to see you back, to Severus.

"Good morning Noah. I want to get situated first, but I'd like to see you in my office in twenty minutes."

"Alright Severus. I'll see you in twenty."

Hermione greeted Noah as well before hanging her cloak and heading directly to her office. It is good to have things back to normal, she thought pulling documents from her top drawer. I know where I'll be spending most of my day. Down in R&amp;D. Right sweetie?

Severus stood at the door smiling. "Are you talking to yourself? I don't want to have to commit you before I marry you."

Hermione planted both hands on her desk and smiled up at Severus replying in a soft voice. "If you must know, I was speaking to our child."

Severus' smile got even wider and he answered with a bit of cheek. "Our pregnancy will not be a secret long if you continue talking to the child within earshot of our staff."

Hermione raised up off the desk and firmly set Severus straight. "At no time did you hear me say I wanted my pregnancy to be kept secret. I'm proud to be carrying your child. I just want your name before my stomach blows up."

Taking several steps into the office, Severus leaned over to kiss Hermione on the nose. "Well. I've been told off. Haven't I?" He said grinning like he never had before. "This blowing up thing should be interesting. After I speak to Noah, I have an errand to run. Shouldn't take long. I expect I'll have to pry you from R&amp;D when I get back. I'm thinking it may be prudent for us to enlarge the food storage area as I'd like you to have access to healthy food."

"You don't have to worry. I eat healthy. When I eat."

"That's what I mean. When you eat. It is well known that you skip meals in order to spend more time writing potion recipes. Even I who knows nothing about pregnancy, knows the baby requires essential nutrients during the important formative first months."

"Wow!" Exclaimed an impressed Hermione. "I'll have to do a lot of reading to catch up."

"We shall learn together," replied Severus sounding a bit smug. "We have seven months and three weeks. I'll see you later."

Hermione was astounded. Severus had estimated her pregnancy down to weeks. She knew there was little that got past him, but his comments had amazed her. Grabbing the folders she would need for research, Hermione headed downstairs still impressed with her wizard.

/*/

Noah, who was still feeling a bit empowered, appeared at the door to Severus' office exactly twenty minutes later and did not hesitate to step inside and take a seat.

Severus shuffled a few pieces of parchment while he took time to acclimate himself to the fact his manager now felt he didn't need to be invited to a seat. Severus was a bit impressed that Noah had gained more confidence in the mere four days he'd been gone.

Severus cleared his throat before speaking.

Four days ago, Noah would have been a bit intimidated by Severus' action and would have sat waiting for what would come next. This morning, he sat serenely waiting for Severus to say what he had to say.

"I would first like to apologize for canceling your training. We will begin on Monday and continue from there. You will not be shortchanged. Hermione has nothing but praise for you and the rest of staff, but I expected nothing less. Thank you. Is there anything you'd like to add?"

Noah had thought carefully whether or not he would report what had gone on with Lila Grant. Pretty sure Hermione would mention the visit, Noah erred on the side of caution. "There was an incident with Miss Grant sir."

While quite aware of Lila Grant's self entitled attitude. Severus never imagined she would pull bull shite on his staff in his absence. "What kind of incident?"

Here we go, thought Noah. "When Miss Grant arrived for her Special Order, Allen, Ethan and I were tied up with clients, so Hermione tried to assist Miss Grant who was in a particularly offensive mood. I heard her tell Hermione you should be here instead of idling your time away. She also insinuated that Hermione didn't know what was going on at her own premises. Through all this, Hermione was the epitome of class. When I finally finished with my clients, I brought Miss Grant her package. However, she had more to say. Unfortunately, I responded. I mentioned that her attitude was the reason her business was left to me. That's the whole of it. I apologize for stepping out of line, but I did what I felt you would do. I stood up for S L &amp; G."

He didn't show it, but from the time Noah said Lila had insulted Hermione. He was furious. How fucking dare she. With Noah, Severus remained calm and forthright.

"I appreciate your candor. In mine or Neville's absence, it is up to you to protect not just the premises, but Hermione as well. I believe you only acted as I would have. Well done. I do not have any qualms about calling on you during any future absences. That will be all."

Severus sat rigid for perhaps five minutes after Noah left his office. He was angry. Angry Hermione hadn't mentioned Lila's abysmal behavior. Angry he hadn't been there. Now he had two errands. To see James Dever about a house and Lila Grant about her attitude.

/*/

Even as Severus sat in his office stewing over what Noah had divulged, Allen was about to become involved in his own situation at the front.

Ethan and Noah saw Millicent first. There wasn't even time for either man to give Allen a heads up. He was immersed in a conversation with a client who was adamant about buying a product that had been removed from the shelves over safety concerns.

Allen had explained in painful detail how after a fun night with Millicent they had gone out the next day only for him to find out Millicent still had feelings for another wizard. Noah and Ethan felt badly for Allen. Even though they had used every confidence builder they knew with Allen so he wouldn't revert to the shy introvert he'd been. They expected him to accept whatever Millicent had to say and come away smiling.

Noah started towards Millicent, but she waved him away pointing to Allen. Noah nodded. Then headed off in another direction.

By the time Allen finished with the irrational customer, Millicent had been standing in the same spot for ten minutes. When Allen turned in her direction, she had walked toward him with a wide smile on her face.

"Hello Allen. How are you? I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I would stop in to pick up a few Brewers Masks and see if you wanted to have lunch or go out for a drink later."

Ethan nudged Noah when Allen returned Millicent's smile. "Here we go."

"Nice to see you Millie." Allen replied good naturedly. "Did you want to try something new or will you need the same again?"

"I'd like to try something new." Millicent stated nonchalantly unfazed by Allen ignoring her invitation.

"Excellent." He said stopping in front of Ethan and Noah. "Noah or Ethan will be glad to assist you with the Brewers Masks. If you'll excuse me, I'll just go see to the next customer."

Noah stepped up to the surprised Millicent. "I'd be glad to help you over in the proper area. What is it that interests you today?"

Although he remained straight faced, Ethan was mentally patting Allen on the back. He might accept Millicent's invitation to lunch or drinks, but instead of falling all over himself to acquiesce. Allen had taken it in stride. Good man, Ethan thought to himself. Take it slowly.

Fifteen minutes later, Millicent and Noah appeared back at the front of the store. As it happened, Allen was without a customer. This time, instead of Millicent approaching Allen. He approached her. They spoke a few words which neither Ethan or Noah could hear before Allen guided her to the door. There was more conversation at the door. Then Millicent was out the door and Allen was walking towards his colleagues with a smile on his face.

Even though it wasn't his business, Noah was disappointed. He and Ethan had given their highest level of support when Allen informed them about Millicent's former lover. "So. What will she do with the spare?"

Allen laughed. He wasn't the confident extrovert like Noah or Ethan, but he was a fast learner. "Not that it's any of your business Mr. Gables, but there will not be a three way romance. At least not one that includes me. I thanked Millie for her invitation then refused citing back what she had previously explained to me. Her unresolved feelings for another wizard. Have a little faith in me boys." He said walking to his queue to assist a waiting customer.

Noah and Ethan were impressed with their mate.

As head of the front end, Noah knew they had spent too much time on a personal issue and suggested they get back to work before one of the partners came through.

/*/

Once he left the shop, Severus Apparated directly to the office of James Dever. He and Hermione were going to plan an early wedding. There wasn't any reason to hold off on selling the cottage and buying the house Hermione wanted. With a baby coming, Severus had to admit the house really wasn't that big.

Because he had shown up without an appointment, Severus had a bit of a wait to see James. After approximately an hour, an impatient Severus was directed to go in by an irritable receptionist who didn't make any effort to hide her displeasure at people who appeared at her desk without an appointment. Severus would have fixed her with one of his Snape glares, but he understood all too well the necessity of setting appointments.

James appeared harried, but he and Severus concluded their business within forty minutes. There were additional forms Severus would have to sign after the sale passed by the Goblins, but that could be done in ten minutes. Be that as it may, Severus thought it prudent to make an appointment.

With the house purchased and the cottage sale pending, Severus left James with a handshake. His next stop was to see and confront, if necessary, Lila Grant. However, before Apparating away, it became apparent he was making Lila Grant more important than she was. Confronting her seemed so much less appealing than it had sitting at his desk. He had been away from his business for four days. There were much more important things for him to think about. He had a wedding date to set, a wedding to plan and a baby on the way. As Hermione would say. It was time for him to get his head back in the game.


	35. Chapter 35

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 34**

Noah and Ethan were impressed with their mate.

As head of the front end, Noah knew they had spent too much time on a personal issue and suggested they get back to work before one of the partners came through.

/*/

Once he left the shop, Severus Apparated directly to the office of James Dever. He and Hermione were going to plan an early wedding. There wasn't any reason to hold off on selling the cottage and buying the house Hermione wanted. With a baby coming, he had to admit the house really wasn't that big.

Because he had shown up without an appointment, Severus had a bit of a wait to see James. After approximately an hour, an impatient Severus was directed to go in by an irritable receptionist who didn't make any effort to hide her displeasure at people who appeared at her desk without an appointment. Severus would have fixed her with one of his Snape glares, but he understood all too well the necessity of setting appointments.

James appeared harried, but he and Severus concluded their business within forty minutes. There were additional forms Severus would have to sign after the sale passed by the Goblins, but that could be done within ten minutes. Be that as it may, Severus thought it prudent to make an appointment.

With the house purchased and the cottage sale pending, Severus left James with a handshake. His next stop was to see and confront, if necessary, Lila Grant. However, before Apparating away, it became apparent he was making Lila Grant more important than she was. Confronting her seemed so much less appealing than it had sitting at his desk. He had been away from his business for four days. There were much more important things for him to think about. He had a wedding date to set, a wedding to plan and a baby on the way. As Hermione would say. It was time for him to get his head back in the game.

/

**Making The First Move: Chapter 35**

For as much as Severus wanted his head back in the game, he also wanted to belabor the point by asking Hermione about her encounter with Lila Grant. He felt Hermione should have immediately called Noah over no matter what he was doing then handed Lila over to him. This was the point he planned to press home to Hermione.

Hurrying downstairs, Severus found Hermione exactly where he thought she would be. Knee deep in parchment with no sign of coming up for air anytime soon.

She looked up to give him a radiant smile. "Hello love. Before you ask. I had a perfectly delicious bowl of cereal with fruit. I am energized. What have you been up to?"

"Before I get into where I've been and what I've been up to. Let me ask you a question. What made you stand at the front end of a business where you are a partner and take shite from a shallow, self centered witch like Lila Grant?"

Hermione sighed. Obviously Noah had made a very thorough report. Of course she should have said something, but in the scheme of things. Lila Grant's attitude and snide remarks meant very little.

"Come on." Hermione said taking Severus by the arm. "We are going to have a cup of tea. Regular for you. Decaffeinated for me."

Severus let himself be dragged to the lunch area, but was resolute in his decision to discuss Hermione's interaction with Lila.

"Sit down love. I'll prepare the tea. I think I'll have a piece of fruit instead of a tea. Would you like a biscuit?"

Severus watched Hermione make a production out of waving her wand to make the tea knowing full well she was procrastinating. "Hermione. Please come sit down. I simply need you to explain why you stood there taking shite from Lila Grant when you'd hex me for noticing a cap left off the toothpaste."

Hermione settled herself in a chair and peeled an entire apple before answering. "Here's what I have to say Mr. Snape. If you'd like to get through the rest of the day without feeling my wand across your arse, you'll stop talking to me as though I'm a child unschooled in the niceties. I allowed Miss Grant her rant, obviously born of jealousy, because we were in the middle of our place of business where an argument that could have come down to fisticuffs would surely have been noticed. Miss Grant came away looking like the shrew she is. With your question answered, let me ask you one."

Hermione's request somewhat startled Severus. She had answered his question and turned the tables. With an open-handed gesture, Severus told her to ask away.

Without any further preamble, Hermione asked her question. "How is it that Lila knew you were somewhere idling the time away? Her words. Where did you abscond to that crossed paths with that hag of a witch? I'll wait." She remarked concentrating on cutting her apple into bite sized pieces while wiggling her foot in anticipation of his answer.

"There's no mystery. I was at Malfoy Manor. It was my belief no one except Lucius knew my whereabouts. Obviously, I was wrong."

"Is your good friend Lucius still trying to pair you up with the lovely Miss Grant?" Hermione asked nonchalantly. "Do you need me to step in? I will you know."

Thinking Lucius had shared information he asked not to be shared, left Severus without an answer. He didn't think Lucius would try to pull something as asinine as trying to get him together with Lila knowing he was in love with Hermione. Severus didn't think, but he didn't know. One thing was certain. He would get an answer. Right now, he had to answer to the woman he loved. Grabbing a piece of the diced apple, Severus answered as best he could. "I have to trust Lucius wouldn't do something like that. Perhaps Lila took a wild guess….."

"A wild guess? Give me a little credit Severus. She wildly guessed you were away from the shop for reasons other than business? Lila Grant is cunning, but she isn't that clever."

"Hermione I….."

"Listen love and listen well." She said interrupting his response. "Lila Grant does not impress, intimidate or frighten me. If there is something you need to discuss with Lucius, so be it. Do not confuse me with some weak witch who doesn't trust her wizard. I do not need an answer. I trust you as I hope you trust me. Have some more apple."

Severus lowered his head until the blush he felt sure was covering his face subsided. He had been had. He had come downstairs ready to school Hermione and she had schooled him. What to do now? "Touché love." He finally replied. "I believe I have my answer. Including what it is that makes the world go round. I may not question your actions ever again. I love you."

Between bites, Hermione giggled at her chastised fiancé. "I love you too. If there aren't any more questions, I'll be getting back to my research. See you later."

/*/

Severus went back to his office mumbling about shite coming at him left, right and center. He didn't for one minute believe Lucius had disclosed his location to Lila. Lucius himself had said no one, including Narcissa, knew his whereabouts. Lucius had no reason to lie. Yet, Lila knew or seemed to know he was away from S L &amp; G for reasons other than business. He should have been angry, but one bout of anger in a day was enough. He'd have to speak with Lucius face to face to get an answer.

As he began sorting through the items on his desk, Severus allowed himself a small smile. The road to becoming a father had most certainly adjusted his temperament. Hopefully, he could keep it up for the next seven months and three weeks.

/*/

Even though Michael Corner had been allowed visitors since Thursday. Harry, Justin and Randy didn't get the chance to visit until various times throughout Friday after coordinating visiting times so the department would be covered.

Randy stopped in around 10:00 am to chat with his mate and was gutted to find out Michael had chosen to leave London, but understood why. After Michael made his disclosure, they mostly discussed the good times staying away from the things which had caused Michael to be in the position he was in. However, being a colleague as well as a mate, Randy chose to express his displeasure about what Michael's behavior had cost Harry. "We're all grown here." Randy remarked looking directly at Michael. "So I'll just say this. You nearly fucked up the career of one of the most loyal, most forthright wizards in the Wizarding world. That, of course, is in addition to attacking Hermione Granger because she wouldn't sleep with you and selling your dick for sport. I love you man, but you should have realized you needed assistance long before now. I kick myself every day for not acknowledging your reckless behaviors. Maybe it wouldn't have come down to this."

Randy's words had hit home for Michael. "Don't you think I know all that now? Don't you think I regret every lousy thing I've done to hurt someone else? I thank Merlin every day Harry had the sense to force me here." He said waving his arms about the room. "You are not the only one who is appalled."

Out of breath, Michael flopped purposely into a chair. "I'm a piece of shite. I get that, but I'm trying to get well."

Randy walked over to his mate and put his hand on Michael's shoulder. "I had to get that out mate, but I'm not here to condemn you. I'm here to support you. I have your new information. When you get settled. Justin and I will come see how you are getting on. Maybe, if we can all get off at the same time, Harry will come as well. I've got to get back to the field, so I'll say my goodbye now. Be well and learn from this. Later mate."

Michael whispered, "Later mate." as he watched Randy standing by the door waiting to be let out.

The treatment had obviously worked. For once in his life, MC recognized his behavior and owned it.

/*/

Justin and Harry stopped in at other times during the day stating a variation of what Randy had said. They weren't bitter or resentful. They were disappointed and made it known. Michael agreed with them and their conversation moved on to other things.

Even though Randy and Michael had been the closest, Justin was the most upset with the way things had turned out. He only stayed long enough to voice a few sentiments and wish Michael good luck.

Harry stayed the longest. As tough as it had been for Harry, he never mentioned what he'd gone through by protecting Michael. Michael was his boy. His mate. Had been his second in command. He and Michael talked and laughed about times gone by. Harry was the only person Michael spoke to about Millie. The way he had used her was another thing he agonized over. Michael knew Millie loved him, but he could not give what she needed.

When it was time for Harry to leave, both men felt awkward. It seemed they should hug, but that would be too girly. Too final. They shook hands with Harry promising he would try to get back before Michael transferred out on Tuesday.

Harry's leaving was the hardest for Michael. He'd been Harry's star Auror. He had been given all sorts of opportunities and had his arse covered by Harry on numerous occasions. Yet here he sat with his reputation in tatters waiting to take a fast portkey to oblivion. No matter where he went from here. He wouldn't ever be the big dog he had been in his capacity of second in command to Harry Potter. Away from here, he would most likely be just another grunt trying to climb the ladder to success.

The old Michael would have laughed at the prospect of pushing people out of his way to climb some ladder to success. However, this wasn't the old Michael. This was a new Michael who recognized what he'd lost and truly regretted his actions.

Michael let out a deep sigh as he banged on his chest trying to dislodge the lump which had formed over the last several minutes. He wasn't sure he wanted any more visits from those he was leaving behind. It was too hard.

/*/

It was just as hard for Harry who would never willingly give up on a mate. That Friday night, the Aurors met in the pub for their standard end of week drinks. At the end of which, Justin and Randy had to help their boss home. After seeing their extremely drunk superior safely through his door, Justin begged off complaining of being tired. Randy went back to The Leaky Cauldron.

/*/

Just before closing time at the shop. Miranda stopped in to meet up with Noah who had agreed to attend a magical fashion and hair show. They needed to get right home to dress. As Miranda gushed about the show to Ethan, a red faced Noah did the last bit of tidying up for the day.

Normally, Saturday was Noah and Miranda's day out. However, he had made plans to stay behind in the shop on Saturday to study The Silver Book. Therefore, he agreed to attend the event. Noah didn't consider it their worst choice of a date, but a fashion and hair show wasn't his first choice.

Once the front was set for the night. Noah, Miranda, Allen and Ethan wished Severus a good weekend. Miranda and Ethan stood to the side while Noah spoke to Severus about reviewing The Silver Book after work Saturday. Then the three headed out the back door while Allen headed for Florae to be sure everything was in order for David's return sometime over the weekend.

Florae was in order as Allen knew it would be. He had been diligent in doing what David had asked. He left not too far behind the others.

/*/

Severus had spent most of the day in his, Hermione's and Neville's offices checking that everything was up to par. There were several things on Neville's desk that would have been cleared up earlier in the week had Severus been there. Those thing were cleared up by mid afternoon. Hermione's desk had basically been clean except for a request for a specific potion. Severus had Ethan see to it all.

The shop day had ended. While waiting for Hermione to come upstairs so they could go home. Severus took a look at the calendar. Hermione wanted to be married at the end of November or the first of December. It was already the 4th of November, so there weren't many days to choose from. Leafing through the calendar, Severus went long first. Saturday, 12/10 or Sunday, 12/11 were his first choices. Saturday, 12/3 or Sunday, 12/4 were his next choices. Any date in November just seemed too close. Severus thought they could set a firm date that night then get in touch with the Wedding Planner in the morning, so she could get the revised information out. To Severus, it sounded like a plan. However, he'd have to see how Hermione felt about his ideas.

Speaking of his lovely fiancee. Severus looked up to find Hermione standing in the doorway. "Sorry Sev. The time slipped by. Did you get all your ends tidied up?"

Severus walked around the desk to hug Hermione. "The time always slips by when I leave you alone in R&amp;D. As for loose ends. I didn't have many. Noah did a bang up job. I did clear up a few things from Neville's desk. Everything is as it should be. Shall we stop for takeaway? Perhaps some nice Italian. I have some ideas I'd like to share with you when we get to the cottage. By the way. Noah wanted me to remind you…."

"That he'll be reviewing The Silver Book tomorrow," offered Hermione cutting across Severus. "Thank you. I remember. I hope the ideas you want to share are about our wedding. Because that is the discussion we had planned for tonight."

"They are and we will." Severus answered before planting a quick kiss on Hermione's forehead. "Everything is locked up. Let's be on our way. I find myself suddenly wanting fettuccine with beef, broccoli and onion which is odd. Could it be I am having the cravings of a pregnant witch?"

"You may be having cravings." Hermione parried pinching Severus lightly on the arm. "But they aren't my cravings. My cravings would be more along the lines of Chinese rice, Chinese chicken, Chinese beef, noodles and some egg rolls."

Severus' eyebrows rose in wonderment. This tiny witch before him who never ate a full meal was talking about enough food to feed an army. "You'll empty my Gringotts account at this rate. However, if it's Chinese food you want. It's Chinese food you shall have. Let's get going before the queue at Shanghai Garden is out the door."

The queue at Shanghai Garden was reasonable. They were in and out in less than thirty minutes and at the cottage in five more.

/*/

Hermione was indeed hungry. Severus watched in amazement as she wolfed down chicken, beef, egg rolls, noodles and an egg drop soup. Then had the audacity to say she would save the rice until later.

"I think you should slow down." Severus had drawled as he watched the food disappear into Hermione's mouth. "If you're not careful, I'll probably have to cast an anti-choking jinx."

Hermione patted Severus on the hand telling him she had been hungry and now she wasn't.

"If you say so." He replied dryly lifting a forkful of food from his almost untouched plate.

Unfolding the parchment Severus had laid on the table, Hermione began nodding her head. "I like these dates Sev. I prefer Sunday, 12/4 and I prefer early afternoon. That will give us a month. I already have my dress and you have your robes. If necessary, everyone else can wear off the rack. However, I'm sure all the witches robes are finished except for procrastinating arse Ginny. I'll Owl the Wedding Planner first thing tomorrow and leave explicit instructions to get back to us with problems. So. We are setting Sunday, 12/4 at 1:00 pm as our new wedding date. How does that sound?"

Severus gazed at Hermione as he cleared the last of the food from his plate. "That was easy. I hope married life will be this simple. The rings are still in my vault where they will remain until 12/3. The only issue I see is our honeymoon. We may have to choose another location seeing how we are moving the dates up by five months. While you are following up with the Wedding Planner. I will follow up on the honeymoon details. I believe we planned to be away three weeks. Shall we plan on one week in December then a few weeks in September around your birthday?"

Hermione gave Severus a skeptical look. "I don't mind a one week honeymoon. However, I do have reservations about leaving our two month old child alone for weeks while we are off on a lark. For now, we'll take a week. After that, we'll see how everything goes with the baby."

Severus walked around the table, pulled Hermione to her feet then kneeled placing his face on her stomach. "Forgive me my child. As much as I want you. I'd completely forgotten you will be a living, breathing entity come next year."

Hermione would never mention it to anyone except Severus, but seeing him down on his knees talking to their child had turned her thoughts to sex. Running her hands through Severus' thick, black hair, Hermione hoarsely whispered that she'd like some attention. At first, Severus thought she meant aside from the baby. Then he looked up to see the fire in Hermione's eyes. Without a word, he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

/*/

Severus gently removed Hermione's clothes and kissed each area as it was uncovered. When she was naked, he removed his own clothes without breaking eye contact. As he pulled her on top of his rigid erection, Severus marveled at the love he felt for this woman and the child she carried. Moving gently in tandem, they moved their hands and mouths all over each other increasing the sexual tension. When they finally reached the point of orgasm, Severus whispered words of encouragement to take them both to the edge and over. Hermione remained on top of Severus until his penis went soft and slipped out altogether. After, they laid in each other's arms discussing their future.

It was at this time Severus mentioned what he'd done that morning. "This morning when I left the shop. I went to see James Dever about the house in Great Warley."

Hermione turned on her side to gaze at him as he spoke.

Severus was a bit hesitant to continue with Hermione staring so intently at him, but they were moving forward together. If she didn't like what he had to say, they would fix it. "I signed the intent to purchase documents this morning. I realize I am the one who thought the house was too big for just the two of us. However, with a baby coming. The house really won't be too big at all. Especially, if we decide to hire live-in help. We will need to sign the final documents on Monday. I believe I've done the right thing. I'd like to hear what you think."

Hermione remained silent and continued to gaze at Severus. Not understanding her silence. Severus turned on his side so they were face to face. Hermione's face was as soft and beautiful as it always was. There weren't any frown lines or furrowed brows. Yet she remained silent. Then there were tears rolling down her cheeks.

Sitting up and pulling Hermione up with him, Severus asked for an explanation of the tears. For several seconds, Hermione's mouth moved but no words came out. And the tears continued to fall.

"Have my actions upset you so much you've been struck dumb? I'd like an explanation."

Hermione wiped away the tears with the back of her hand answering softly. "Even with my behavior and the last four days of turmoil, you were thinking about our family. You were thinking about our future. I'm overwhelmed." She said reaching out to run her fingers down his cheek. "I apologize for the tears, but I thought …"

"You thought." He said stepping into Hermione's comments. "I would go back on my word. That I would toss your wishes aside. We had a hiccup Hermione. Which we have straightened out. I'll never go back on my word to you. You had me baffled for a few seconds. Which doesn't happen often. Just so we're clear. Are you happy with what I've done?"

"I'm very happy Severus. The house is perfect. Your reasoning is perfect. It's all perfect."

"Now that you're in a happy place. I also want to mention that the cottage is up for sale as well. We should be moving everything to Spinner's End as soon as possible."

Hermione fell back on the bed. "You really were getting things done. Will we have to move house this very weekend or do we have a bit of time?"

"I asked for two weeks grace on the cottage. However, James mentioned he has a very motivated client. I think we should hire movers as soon as Monday, if not before."

"So much going on Sev. I hope we can get it all done."

"You doubt the amazing Severus Snape?" He answered in an amused tone. "I could get it done tonight if I wasn't lying here naked."

Hermione guffawed. "Maybe tomorrow _when you're dressed, _and after you've straightened out the details of our honeymoon would be better. We can box some things tonight. We can even start moving a few things on our own. While we are at Spinner's End we should rearrange furniture and such to make room for my things. Done and done. If we aren't able to hire movers by Monday, perhaps we can ask Harry and a few of his Aurors for assistance."

Severus' response came out a little more sarcastically than he wished. "I am a grown man Hermione. I'll get it done without the help of any of those imbecile Aurors."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Severus. So he amended his remark. "What I meant to say was. We can do without the help of those lovely wizards known as Aurors. Yes. That's what I meant."

Giggling, Hermione told him one statement was as bad as the other. But she had caught his drift. They would refrain from asking for help from the Aurors.

"Good. Now that we have that settled. Let's make use of our nakedness once again."

/*/

Millicent had been down since she'd spoken to Michael and been turned away by Allen. Here she was looking seventy five per cent better than she ever had in her life but still alone. She had put too much stock in appearances. Then had chosen to pursue the wrong wizard.

She had moped around her flat all day Friday. Around 8:00 pm she remembered that all the Aurors would be meeting at the Leaky Cauldron for a few drinks before separating for the weekend. Just to get out of the house. Millicent decided she would join her fellow Aurors for a few drinks and some conversation. She was on suspension, but she was still part of the team.

She proceeded to get ready for her night out. Shower, makeup and slipping into jeans and one of her new jumpers took a little over an hour. The quick curl to her hair Miranda taught her to do only took another ten minutes.

/*/

Usually, the teams only spent a few hours at the Leaky. If she hurried, she might still catch a few of the guys and girls she worked with. If everyone from her team had already left, there was sure to be other Ministry workers there celebrating the end of the work week.

Millicent walked into the pub at 9:30 on the dot to find a nice little crowd, but no one from her team except Randy Jordan who was sitting at a table with a good looking, brown skinned wizard with curly, black hair. Randy hailed her from across the room and both wizards stood when Millicent approached the table.

"Hey Millie." Randy greeted with a smile and a hug. "I like the change. You look good. This is my cousin Lee. You might have seen him around the Alley. He is co-owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Lee. This is my fellow Auror Millie Bullstrode."

Millicent didn't exactly know Lee, but she had seen the dark-eyed wizard around. She also knew that back in the day he'd been one of the more vocal and aggravating Gryffindors. Right up there with the gingers. She hadn't thought much of him back then, but she hadn't thought much of anyone back then. In addition, he had been about two years above her year. In all her years at Hogwarts, she couldn't remember seeing him more than five or six times.

"Hey Millie." Lee said reaching out to shake her hand and giving her an appraising look before letting the hand go. "The color of you hair is striking." Lee added lifting his glass of Ogden's to his mouth. "We don't get all that much sun here in Britain, but there was obviously enough to leave those lovely highlights in your hair."

Millie felt a blush spread up her neck at the unexpected compliment. Normally, she wasn't all that comfortable with strangers. However, Lee's sparkling brown eyes held nothing but curiosity. It was a look she had waited years to see in Michael's eyes.

"Hello Lee. Nice to meet you." Playing to the curiosity she'd seen in the handsome wizard's eyes, Millicent followed her greeting with a joke. "You look familiar. Have I ever arrested you?"

While Lee's mouth fell open. Randy nearly turned over the table jumping out of the way of the drink he'd just knocked over.

"Kidding. I'm just kidding." Millie remarked using a conjured napkin to help mop up the spilled drink. "Sorry Randy." She said never taking her eyes off Lee. "I was just making my little joke."

When Lee realized Millicent was having him on, he broke into a deep, resounding laugh. "Good one Millie. What can I get you to drink?"

Millicent couldn't believe herself. She was flirting. And with a wizard she'd just met. "I'll have a white Moscato Lee. Thank you."

Lee glanced at his cousin before raising a hand to summon one of the wait staff. He was also thinking. Millicent has a nice voice. Husky. No, not husky. The word was throaty and it was giving him mad vibrations. When the waiter came to the table, Lee ordered the Moscato and a whiskey for himself and Randy.

Randy was surreptitiously watching them both. Neither Lee nor Millie were acting themselves. Millie never, ever flirted…..with anyone. He wasn't aware Millie even knew how to flirt. And Lee never, ever turned on this much charm for a witch with chestnut hair. His cousin was playful, but very predictable. Lee had been a blonde watcher from the time he realized witches were different from wizards.

Randy continued to watch as the conversation got more animated. Millie actually seemed to be enjoying herself. Randy didn't think it would go any farther, but decided to give them space. Just in case. At 11:30, he made an overly exaggerated yawn while rising from his chair.

"I'm knackered. I think I'll call it a night. I'll see you and George on the field tomorrow Lee. Be ready to have your arse handed to you on a platter. You're back to work on Tuesday Millie. Right? I'll see you then."

/*/

Millicent watched Randy leave becoming a little less confident and a lot less comfortable. Everything had been fine while Randy was sitting there. She knew Randy. She trusted Randy. Now she was alone with a stranger. "I should be getting along as well. There's no need for you to entertain a stranger."

Lee laughed. " I'm enjoying your company. There's nothing strange about it. Please stay. Have one last drink with me. I promise to remain a gentleman. If not, you can have Randy arrest me. Better yet. You can arrest me. I'd like that."

Millicent full out blushed this time. Lee still wanted her company even though his cousin had gone. Being the sought after witch was new for Millicent. Even though she didn't expect any more than this conversation. It was nice to know she appealed to this handsome man.

Lee remained his cheerful, irreverent self saying outrageous things that kept Millie laughing. Before she knew it, Lee had talked her into another drink. Shortly after that, Hannah was signaling last call.

Last call? Millie hadn't ever been at last call anywhere. And sitting in front of a good looking wizard who didn't want the night to end. Unheard of. Then she realized Lee was still talking.

"Hey witch. There's a wizard sitting across from you who is still talking. Have you completely tuned me out?"

Millie laughed in embarrassment. She had kind of tuned Lee out. "Of course I haven't tuned you out. I was simply thinking that perhaps I'm sitting with a borderline lunatic and should be making my way quickly to the door."

Lee smiled at her with his eyes. "I'll own up to being. What is it you called me? Outrageous. That's fine. Borderline lunatic. Not so much."

Hannah flashed the pub lights one more time.

Millie got up from her chair as did Lee. It had been a nice night. Millie had it on her lips to thank Lee for a nice time, but he spoke first.

"I wish to thank you for sitting here listening to my nonsense. You're great company. If you're not doing anything tomorrow, stop by the field adjoining the Burrow to watch me get my arse handed to me by Randy and his mates." Shrugging his shoulders, Lee added. "Happens whenever we play. I'm rubbish at Quidditch. I know you told me you were in Slytherin House, but if you plan to turn up tomorrow. Wear red and gold. You can cheer for me. I need to use the facilities before Hannah hexes me. Have a good night or what's left of it." With a wink, Lee turned towards the loo.

/*/

Millie had walked out the pub door in a daze and remained in the daze as she walked through the door of her flat. It wasn't until she was gazing into the bathroom mirror while washing her face that reality began to set in. A handsome wizard had spent time with her. He had made her feel comfortable and had even flirted with her. At least she thought it was flirting. But, so what. With that kind of personality, Lee was probably very popular. She was being stupid if she thought he was being anything more than friendly to one of Randy's friends.

The reality was disappointing. One sentence kept floating in front of her eyes.

I bet he acts that way with all the girls….

Be that as it may. Lee had stimulated something inside her. Something she hadn't even felt with Michael. With Michael, she'd only known how to give him what he needed. The fact of it was she didn't know if she'd ever had an orgasm. Michael had, but she didn't know if she had.

With two quick movements. Millie threw aside her pajamas and slipped into bed naked. Lying on her back with knees bent, Millie slipped two fingers inside herself. Using the liquid that had formed in her pink honey pot, Millie began to manipulate the most sensitive spot on her body until she felt what amounted to an intense explosion of pleasure which resonated throughout her lower body.

Small gasps of pleasure slipped out of Millie's mouth as she laid there recovering from an absolutely amazing orgasm of her own making.

/*/

At his flat, Lee was sitting on the couch staring at the wall thinking about the chestnut haired witch with the voice. She was different from most others. No sly innuendo. No brushing and touching. Definitely rubbish at flirting. Which Lee found intoxicating in and of itself.

"Interesting." He mumbled to himself. "For not being a blonde."

Being fairly popular and well liked in addition to being co-proprietor of a wildly successful shop, witches often came at him from left, right and center vying for his attention. However, this was the first time Lee actually hoped a witch would turn up at the Saturday Quidditch game…wearing red and gold.


	36. Chapter 36

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 35**

Be that as it may. Lee had stimulated something inside her. Something she hadn't even felt with Michael. With Michael, she'd only known how to give him what he needed. The fact of it was she didn't know if she'd ever had an orgasm. Michael had, but she didn't know if she had.

With two quick movements. Millie threw aside her pajamas and slipped into bed naked. Lying on her back with knees bent, Millie slipped two fingers inside herself. Using the liquid that had formed in her pink honey pot, Millie began to manipulate the most sensitive spot on her body until she felt what amounted to an intense explosion of pleasure which resonated throughout her lower body.

Small gasps of pleasure slipped out of Millie's mouth as she laid there recovering from an absolutely amazing orgasm of her own making.

/*/

At his flat, Lee was sitting on the couch staring at the wall thinking about the chestnut haired witch with the voice. She was different from most others. No sly innuendo. No brushing and touching. Definitely rubbish at flirting. Which Lee found intoxicating in and of itself.

"Interesting." He mumbled to himself. "For not being a blonde."

Being fairly popular and well liked in addition to being co-proprietor of a wildly successful shop, witches often came at him from left, right and center vying for his attention. However, this was the first time Lee actually hoped a witch would turn up at the Saturday Quidditch game…wearing red and gold.

/

**Making The First Move: Chapter 36**

Hermione and Severus didn't get anything moved Friday night. By the time they were finally through making use of their nakedness, it was 1:30. All they could do was settle in for the night.

/**/

Saturday morning was a different story. Even though Hermione got a little grumpy when Severus reminded her of all they had to do that day. He still managed to pull her out of bed before 10:00.

Leaving Hermione to shower and get herself together for the day, Severus went to the study to check on their reservations in Bali. The information packet clearly stated the reservations could only be cancelled up to sixty days before the arrival date. He and Hermione were good. They were canceling six months before time. The problem would come when he tried to reschedule for December which was only a month away. But he would try.

Severus completed the cancellation form then completed a new request form selecting 12/5/05 through 12/10/05 with the same choices and amenities as the original reservation.

Hermione had a very basic Owl set up on the side of her cottage which could be accessed by either raising the window in the study and calling the bird or walking around the side of the cottage. There was much to do. Severus raised the window and was surprised to have a well trained owl appear without being called. This bird had to be a very recent acquisition as Hermione's last owl was a lazy lout that had to be cajoled into taking a letter. Severus attached the envelope to the owl's leg and it was gone in seconds.

One thing done, thought Severus walking back to the bedroom only to find Hermione asleep sitting on the side of the bed. He couldn't help but laugh. Not wanting to startle her, Severus softly called her name.

"Hermione love."

Nothing.

Grinning now, he called a little louder. "Hermione. You need to wake up and shower. If we want to get anything done, we need to get started."

Hermione remained sleeping and even began to make little snoring noises. Severus realized he could stand there all day calling her or take some preemptive measures. Walking over to the bed, he gently laid Hermione down, pulled the blanket up around her and kissed the top of her head. It was now established that he would have to find the wedding planner's information to get things straightened out.

Back to the study he went. Hermione was very neat, so it wasn't hard to find the folder clearly marked, Debra Randall, Wedding Planner. "My precise witch," mumbled Severus pulling the pieces of parchment from the folder. Hermione had been right. Three of four bridesmaids had their dresses. The fourth, Ginny Weasley had only just sent in her measurements, so her dress was in the process of being made. Severus silently thanked Debra Randall for using magical links to keep the bride-to-be updated on the progress of her wedding plans. That was how he knew that three bridesmaids had their dresses. This might be easier than he thought. Hopefully, it wouldn't be much trouble changing a date.

Severus pulled out a copy of Hermione's original request and simply used his wand to change dates. Place of ceremony, time of ceremony and Officiant remained the same. Severus had all the information ready to send when he was hit with another thought. The cottage was practically sold. How the hell could they have their wedding in someone else's back yard? He had jumped the gun. So to speak.

Then he was scrambling and mumbling. The cottage could not be sold until after the wedding. This problem could be easily solved. He and Hermione had an appointment on Monday morning to see James. He would have to amend details for the sale of the cottage at that time. Throwing the quill down on the desk, Severus rubbed his eyes. Moving the wedding date was more complicated than he first thought.

Then he remembered the gardeners had to be notified. Although notifying the gardeners and landscapers was an easy thing, Severus was aggravated that he was remembering items one at a time. Determined not to piecemeal anything else. Severus picked up the quill and made notations of every large and small thing that needed to be adjusted.

After another hour, he had everything under control. Letters with requests for adjustments had gone out to the Honorable Elder Officiant Caleb Bronte, Debra Randall, Magical Gardening &amp; Landscaping, Fantasy Catering and Magical Essence Photographers.

Severus was exhausted even though he hadn't left his chair until time to call the owl. He did notice that the formerly well mannered owl was pacing back and forth as though he was in a panic. Severus calmed him with a bit of biscuit he summoned from the kitchen before assuring the bird he would only be sending two letters at a time. The bird obviously still felt annoyed as he gave Severus a hard nip on the finger.

"Ow. You bloody, little shite." Severus called after the owl while bringing the throbbing finger to his mouth. "You still have to come back."

"Who are you shouting at?" Asked Hermione who was staring at him from the doorway. Noticing the disarray on her desk, Hermione apologized for sleeping in, promising to get right to what needed to be done.

"It's all been done." Severus replied still a little aggravated with the owl. "I was just sending out the second bit when your cannibal of an owl bit me."

Hermione tried to smother a laugh. "Sorry love. He's new. Even though he is properly trained, he becomes highly strung when approached by a stranger."

"Really?" Severus grunted. "And how many strangers has he met? He's just an evil, little shite that I will pluck and cook if he bites me again. Now. There are a few things we need to discuss."

Hermione walked across the room and laid her head against Severus' back. "We can have a discussion later. Shouldn't we be packing up?"

"That's what we need to discuss love." Severus answered turning so he was holding her in his arms. "Let's get you some breakfast. Make that lunch. Then we'll talk about my small faux pas."

Hermione let Severus lead her to the kitchen and place her in a chair. "Just what does your small faux pas have to do with us moving my things to Spinner's End? Would you please just heat up my Chinese rice. I'll have that. I'm starving."

Severus stopped what he was doing to stare at Hermione. "You want Chinese rice after all the Chinese you consumed last night?"

"I do. Is that a problem? What did you have in mind?"

Severus paused before answering, feeling as though he was about to cross into the, I'll hex your arse, zone. "No love. No problem at all. It's just that you hardly ever eat lunch, but when you do. It's something light."

"Well sweet man of mine. Today I want reheated Chinese rice. And some noodles if there are any left."

Severus raised his eyebrows behind Hermione's back, but calmly went about getting his fiancee exactly what she wanted. Chinese rice with a side of noodles.

While Hermione ate, which in this case was a synonym for wolfed down, Severus explained everything. Then waited for Hermione's response.

Hermione finished chewing what was in her mouth and took a drink of apple juice as well before answering. "Well, that could have been a bugger, but from your serene attitude. I assume you have it all straightened out or have a plan to straighten it out. I think I just heard Fluffy land. You might want to get the rest of your letters into the mail. A hint love. Call him Fluffy when you speak to him. He likes that and will remain calm. I'm sorry."

Severus rose from the chair. "You are correct. I do have a plan and I'll remember to call the owl Fluffy. What, may I ask, are you sorry about?"

Hermione glanced at him to see if he was being dense, but found no sign of deception. I'm sorry about you missing your regular appointment at Anthony's Barbering because of me for the second weekend in a row."

"I'm becoming feeble-minded. I hadn't even thought of Anthony's. Now that you've reminded me. Once I get all the letters out, I believe I will stop by for a late appointment."

"No worries love. You get dressed and go. I'll see that the letters are sent. A small favor please. I know all is well at the shop, but if you could just pop in to check on Noah and my Silver Book. I'd be ever so grateful."

"I'll just leave the mailings to you and be on my way to Anthony's. I'll check on Noah as well." He said leaning down to kiss Hermione on the lips. "I'll be back shortly."

Hermione sent off the mailings, used the loo then made her way back to bed.

/*/

After the shop closed for business on Saturday, Ethan hurried home to shower, change and meet Julian at the Quidditch pitch next to the Burrow.

Ethan and Julian didn't flaunt their relationship. There wasn't any need. They were comfortable with each other and their relationship. Julian never missed a Quidditch Saturday. If he could help it.

A few of the players knew of Ethan's predilection for men, but totally overlooked it because he was a demon Quidditch Keeper.

Percy Weasley was one of the wizards who knew about Ethan and Julian and tried to exploit the men. However, at the second ever Quidditch match when Percy smugly called Ethan a disgusting name. Ethan had knocked Percy on his arse shouting that he didn't take shite from anyone. Even on their own Quidditch field.

No one went to Percy's defense. He was only a lowly scorekeeper whereas Ethan had proven himself quite capable the previous week. Besides, no one really liked Percy anyway.

Flying away on his broom, George called back to Percy that not everyone would overlook his garbage mouth. From that day, Percy kept his nose in his own business and his mouth shut around Ethan.

/*/

The game always started at 2:00 sharp. If a wizard wanted a spot on the team, he or she would get there before time. Selecting the teams had become fairly routine. The strongest players like Harry, Ron, Ginny, George, Angelina, Ethan and Randy usually played the same spots every game. However, the game was all about sportsmanship, so from time to time, players rotated themselves to other spots on the team giving the not so strong players a chance to embarrass themselves.

The usual make up of the teams was;

Harry Seeker, Ethan Keeper, Angelina Chaser, Lee Beater, Dean Chaser, anon chaser

Randy Seeker, Ron Keeper, Ginny Chaser, George Beater, Terry Chaser, anon chaser

From time to time, some of the MLE boys stopped by to play and were relegated to either beater or chaser spots. The teams weren't full teams, but the game was only for a bit of fun, so it didn't matter.

This Saturday was no different. At 2:00 pm, the players took their spots and the game began. The play was fast and furious with Ethan out saving Ron two to one, but with Lee beating the hell out of George instead of the intended Bludgers. All in good fun though.

Randy caught the Snitch forty five minutes in to win the game, but Harry and his team had led the scoring right up until the end.

As the winning team flew their laps around the pitch, Randy shouted at Lee. "How's that arse cousin?"

Lee sat straight up on his broom waving his arms. "Just a fluke cousin. Harry needs to see about getting new glasses."

The entire pitch along with the spectators chuckled, guffawed and grinned at Lee's hilarious excuse. The teams shook hands and beat each other on the backs before heading over to food tables the lovely Quidditch groupies set up for every game.

Lee was laughing and joking along with everyone else. But even with two blonde witches circling him. He was surreptitiously scanning the makeshift bleachers for the witch with the chestnut hair. Lee was disappointed not to see Millie in the stands. He had felt sure she would turn up. However, instead of her absence turning him off. It only served to increase his interest.

After surveying the stands, Lee turned back to smile at the two witches on either side of him. Nothing happening today ladies he thought. I have my eye somewhere else.

The two witches moved even closer when Lee smiled, but he stepped from between them mumbling he needed to talk to Randy.

/*/

It had taken Millie quite a while to fall asleep. After the fabulous orgasm she subconsciously connected to her introduction to Lee, she had lain awake trying to figure out what was going on, then remained awake trying to decide if she would attend the Quidditch game. The figuring and deciding kept Millie awake until after 5:00 am.

The decision on whether or not to attend the Quidditch match was taken out of her hands. She had slept in. Not just an ordinary sleep in, but an extraordinarily long sleep in. It was after 2:00 pm when she woke on Saturday.

Would she have gone to the game? Probably not, but the answer wasn't important now. The game was probably half over. That was that.

After showering, Millie decided to get dressed and visit some shops in Diagon Alley. Perhaps she'd look for a few new outfits, a few new books then get an order of takeaway.

Millie's errands took her several hours. It was around 6:00 when she returned home to find an owl anxiously waiting for someone to relieve him of his delivery.

Another Owl, Millie thought laying the envelope on the table while she put away her purchases and laid the takeaway on the kitchen table. After removing her jumper and tossing it aside, Millie picked up the envelope thinking Michael had changed his mind about seeing her again. So, it was a very surprised witch who unfolded the parchment to find a few sentences scrawled across the page.

_Chestnut, _

_Stood me up did you? And there was me thinking you are a nice girl. I guess wearing red and gold was a bit of a turn off._

_In case you're wondering. I arm twisted Randy into giving me your personal information._

_Lee_

Millie almost missed the chair she was laughing so hard. She continued to laugh as she sat at the table rereading the message.

In between laughs, Millie chastised herself for thinking everything still revolved around Michael. Why would Michael send her a message? He was done with her. Then she thought about it. How could he be done with her if they never really started?

Then Millie reread Lee's message one more time before setting it aside to eat her meal. Suddenly, the ordinary, complete pot roast, takeaway dinner tasted like the most expensive meal on the menu.

Dare I hope, Millie thought between chews. Dare I hope Lee is interested and not just trying to string me along. After finishing most of the meal, Millie set it aside to summon quill and parchment. She hadn't ever flirted with a wizard until the previous evening. Now she would try to flirt on parchment. What could it hurt? The best part was she wouldn't be staring Lee in the face.

Millie took quill in hand. Here goes nothing.

_Dear Borderline Lunatic;_

_I believe I've received this message in error. It is obviously meant for some other nice girl who fancies following behind an outrageous wizard while all decked out in hideous, mismatched colors. From an Auror's point of view, the colors alone are grounds for arrest. _

_Millie, _

_also known as, _

_Complete Stranger Before Last Night. _

Millie laughed as she read over her witty reply. If this was flirting, she liked it. After a quick trip downstairs to the main floor of her building to send off the letter, Millie returned to the kitchen to finish her meal.

/*/

Hermione woke around 5:30 to find Severus hadn't returned. With leisure time on her hands, she decided to have a nice soak taking along her new book, _What To Expect During Your Pregnancy._

Although Hermione was well read on many things. Pregnancy was not one of them. She knew the basics. Like, sex without precautions tended to cause pregnancy, it takes nine months for a baby to be born and the stomach swells to what looks like unmanageable proportions. Everything else was something to be learned.

Slipping into the hot water, Hermione spelled the book to remain at eye level and automatically turn the page when she spoke the word Turn. The first chapter was enlightening. She might have more of an appetite during her first trimester.

Hermione had to turn back the pages to be sure she understood trimesters. She had understood perfectly about trimesters and also now understood why she was feeling hungry so often. The book cautioned against eating too much of the wrong foods in order to prevent excessive weight gain.

Chapter three explained she might start getting morning sickness anytime from the middle of the first trimester (exactly where she was at the moment) forward cautioning that morning sickness was really a misnomer as it could appear at any time during the day or night. The book also offered remedies if morning sickness became too pronounced. Hermione made mental notes. Many of the remedies were right up her alley. Ginger tea, red-raspberry leaf tea along with flat (not bubbly) ginger ale. If those remedies didn't work, there were plenty more suggestions.

/*/

Hermione was about to start another chapter when Severus stuck his head in the door. "Hello love. Glad to see you up and about."

Whether it was the massive amount of Chinese food she had consumed before lying down, or a subliminal message received from the information in the book. Either way, a bout of nausea came over Hermione so quickly she couldn't even make it to the toilet. She had jumped up, but the vomit came spewing out spreading what looked like bits of a Chinese food feast across the bath water.

Severus stood momentarily frozen before making the wrong statement. "This must be the start of what is called morning sickness."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "This is not the time to regale me with your knowledge Severus." She threatened between dry heaves. "It _is_ time for you to help me out of this bloody, vomit filled tub."

Grabbing Hermione by the arm, Severus pulled his wand to first cast a cleansing spell over her then a very loud and firm Evanesco to vanish everything in the tub including the water. With the tub clean, Severus turned on the shower to help Hermione clean herself and her hair. Summoning a towel, Severus wrapped it around Hermione who suddenly pulled away and dropped to her knees in front of the toilet to vomit yet again.

"I'll be fine Sev. Just leave me. I don't want you standing there watching me vomit."

Then Severus said absolutely the right thing. "You didn't get pregnant by yourself. I'm amazed you'd think I'd let you go through this alone. We'll get through it together." He remarked, using a bit of wand magic to pull her hair away from her face into a bun.

Severus did step out of the bathroom, but not because he was sickened. He stepped out to get the sickness remedies he'd read about, ready for Hermione. By the time Hermione wobbled out of the loo, Severus had a tray set with ginger tea, a few ginger candies and a wrist band that supposedly prevented nausea.

"This might not be the time to mention this Hermione, but I think you should cut down on Chinese food. Not stop eating it altogether, but consume it in moderation. Otherwise, our child will come out speaking Mandarin."

Hermione gave Severus a look, but also let out a cautious giggle.

/*/

Even though Severus had pulled back the covers so Hermione could get back into bed, she sat in the bedside chair. "Thank you love, but I'm going to sit up. I've been in bed most of the day. Thank you as well for the remedy tray. I'm hoping we'll be able to forego all of this though." She said waving her hand at the tray. "There must be a salve or something that can be rubbed onto the skin that will alleviate nausea. If not, we'll invent one."

"Uh huh," remarked Severus with a wide grin. "We'll do what no other wizard has managed to do in hundreds of years. We'll be famous. For now, may we use what is at hand?"

"We do not have a choice," sighed Hermione resting her head against the wall. "I'll be the talk of not only S L&amp;G, but London as well. Here comes Hermione Granger. Be careful or she'll vomit all over you."

"Snape." Severus remarked quietly. "Here comes Hermione Snape. Be careful or she'll vomit all over you."

"Thank you Mr. forward thinking git." She snorted in amusement. "My married name will definitely prevent me from sharing my previously digested dinner with colleagues and strangers."

/*/

For the time being, Hermione's stomach remained stable enough for her and Severus to discuss what she had read. They both came away from the conversation hoping it was the information in chapter three that caused the vomiting and not the real start of morning sickness.

That hope diminished after Hermione asked Severus to let her smell his newly applied Anthony's scent and immediately had to run back to the toilet. "No!" She wailed from the loo. "My favorite man scent is now making me nauseous. This will be an exceedingly long pregnancy."

Dammit, thought Severus as he prepared to shower. How will I keep my witch now?

After his shower, Severus made sure Hermione was comfortably settled back in the chair before sharing the results of the rest of his time away. "As you might suspect, Noah was fine. Your ingenious idea to use Muggle video equipment as a way to review The Silver Book works quite well. Noah didn't make it apparent, but I believe he was annoyed by his superior interrupting his viewing time. The man is as obsessed with The Book as you are."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. Noah's intense interest in The Silver Book was only second to hers.

Severus handed Hermione a glass of ginger ale before continuing to share his day. "David has returned from the field. By the time I arrived, he had already completed his walkthrough of Florae and was deep into rearranging _his_ entire premises. I like what he is doing. David also mentioned he plans to address the problem with his Silky Wormwood Powder straightaway. I imagine he might work on Sunday as well. So there you have my day."

Hermione stood up. "I'm feeling better Sev." She admitted while summoning her book, _What To Expect During Your Pregnancy_. "I'm going to the study to read for a bit. Why don't you visit Lucius? You have something to discuss with him, no? Don't worry about me love. Pregnant women get sick all the time. I'll be fine."

"Alright my love. I believe I will stop in at the Manor and perhaps pick up a game of chess at the club. If you need me, I'll only be at the other end of my Wonder Wizard Communications Watch. Summon me."

Hermione took the book to the study settling in for some serious reading time even as her mind was grasping and rapidly discarding ideas for some kind of external relief for morning sickness.

/*/

The time was rapidly approaching for Allen to pick up Valera. Although her parents knew all about Magic, their daughter being a witch. He was very careful to present himself in such a way that wouldn't raise alarms in the mostly Muggle neighborhood.

Aaron and Valerie Williams were very welcoming. Allen sat there comfortably listening to the pair as they gushed over their daughter who had forgone Uni to open the first pet rescue in Wizarding London and from there taken over the decimated Pet Menagerie after the war. Allen learned a ton about the witch he was taking to the cinema in the short thirty minutes he spent with the Williams.

When Aaron and Valerie learned Allen was taking their daughter to the cinema to see an adventure movie. They had broken out in wide smiles with Aaron remarking Valera would love him forever. Aaron only realized how his comment must have sounded when Valera stepped into the room and noticed the bright red blush on Allen's face.

"Dad! Please contain your exuberance over the fact your daughter is going to see an adventure movie. Allen will think I never get out of the house."

Allen stood when Valera held out her hand. Thanking her parents for the lovely conversation, he let Valera guide him to the front door.

"Have fun you two. You'll have to tell us all about the movie."

"Dad! Will you stop acting as though I've never been on a date in my life. It's embarrassing. Come on Allen." She said opening the door. "Let's go before my father decides to discuss how long it took me to get potty trained."

Allen couldn't help himself. What began as a small noise in his throat soon became a loud laugh. "They love you is all. I was very comfortable holding a conversation with them. At no time, did I feel as though they were studying me to see if a tail or elf ears popped out. They were quite friendly. I was very glad to hear you like animals more than you like men."

"Oh, for heavens sake. I'm going to give my dad a telling off when I get home. He does not know when to stop." Valera huffed almost dragging Allen along.

"Stop." He said pulling her up short. "Your parents are charming. I, for one, am glad you prefer animals over men. It means I must be special. I like that."

Valera let go of Allen's hand and took his arm as she inquired if he thought she was being less than truthful when she said he was delightful.

"Of course I didn't think you were being less than truthful. It's just I've never had that particular adjective applied to me in the past. Since you are here, on my arm, and still smiling. You might just make a total believer of me. Shall we Apparate separately or together?"

"Together." They both said at the same time.

/*/

Randy had stopped in at WWW on his way to the club for a few games of chess to rake Lee over the coals for losing yet another match. Lee and Verity were helping customers when Randy walked in, so he stood off to the side looking over the thoroughly enhanced Patented Daydream Charms.

"In the market for some lively dreams then cousin?" Asked Lee who had stealthily come up behind Randy. "Perhaps you might set your sights on a real witch who will cause you to have some very vivid dreams."

"Funny you should be trying to take the mickey out of me when I'm here for the exact same purpose. I'd be drunk on my arse if you ever made good on your promise of buying a round anytime your team lost. Maybe you should get some moves other than trying to kill George."

Lee grinned at his cousin. "Jealous much? You're just angry that being a Seeker, even a winning Seeker, allows you no time for fun. Nose to the Snitch and all that."

Randy waved at Verity who had finished waiting on the last customer. She gave a little wave back.

"How come you haven't tried to date Verity?" Randy asked in a low voice. "She's a good looking, blonde witch?"

Raising his eyebrows, Lee pointedly asked if Randy was trying to muck about in his business. Randy replied he didn't know there was any business for him to get into.

Shrugging, Lee tapped his finger to the side of his nose.

Randy changed the subject by asking about his interaction with Millie. "What was all that with Millie last night?"

"Even though my business is none of yours. I'll tell you. I'm interested, if that's alright with you."

"Bull shite!" Randy remarked softly. "She's not a blonde. She's pretty, but not your kind of pretty. Anyway, she just got pretty. She used to be…."

Lee frowned as he held up a hand for Randy to stop talking. "Are you really standing there telling tales out of school about one of your colleagues? I looked through Ron's Hogwarts sixth year, end-of-term book. I know what she used to be and how she used to look. It intrigues me even more that she changed everything about herself to get to where she is. Is this where you tell me about Michael Corner? Don't bother. Corner was a bloody lout who fooled a great many witches."

"I might have revealed a little too much about Millie," acknowledged Randy. "But she's my colleague and good friend. Do not fuck around and mess her about. She deserves something good after putting up with Michael."

"Oh! Suddenly Mr. big, fucking mouth is worried about his colleague. Just shut the fuck up and give me her information."

Verity looked away from the shelf she was rearranging. "Are you two arguing? You know George doesn't like bad karma in the store Lee."

"We aren't arguing Verity. You know me better than that." Lee replied with his eyes still on his cousin.

"I will not give out Millie's personal information."

"Yes you will Randy. If I wasn't interested, I wouldn't ask. There are plenty of blondes who would be glad to rub up against me, if that's all I wanted. Now give me the bloody information or I will make it my business to mention to Severus Snape how looking at Hermione makes your dick hard."

"Merlin Lee!" Randy gasped looking around to see if Verity had heard. "I told you that in confidence."

"And I will keep your confidence. If you give me Millie's address. I promise not to approach her in person until she invites me."

Randy thought it over. He wasn't afraid of any wizard, but he didn't want to willingly piss off Severus Snape. "Alright." He said pulling out his Auror notepad and jotting down Millie's address. "If you mess her around, I'll never forgive you."

"I don't plan on messing her around. I will remain a gentleman at all times. But who knows. She already turned me down once. She may not even want to be bothered."

This statement surprised Randy. "When did Millie turn you down? You only just met her last night."

"I invited her to come cheer me on at the Quidditch game, but she didn't show."

Randy just shook his head. His cousin was a menace. He hoped he hadn't done Millie a disservice by giving out her information. If he had, Randy hoped Millie never found out it was him. "Now that you have what you want." He huffed at Lee. "I'll be on my way. Stop by the club after you close up. You owe me a drink or three and a game of chess."

"No promises cousin. George may want to meet when he and Angelina get back. I'll definitely see you tomorrow at your mum's. Have a good night."

"Alright. I'll speak to you tomorrow. Baked macaroni and cheese. Don't be late."

/*/

Thirty seconds after the door closed behind Randy, Lee had quill and parchment in hand writing a note to Chestnut. Twenty seconds after reading the note over for the third time to insure he would get maximum laughs from his message, Lee called one of the WWW Owls and tied the message to its leg. "Go quickly." He whispered to the owl. "Do not hang around for an answer. She'll need time to digest the message."

"Are you talking to owls again Lee?" Verity challenged from the other side of the room. "George says that makes you look crazy and there's only room enough for one crazy wizard in this shop."

Lee shook his head. He wasn't angry with Verity for regurgitating things she overheard and repeated, but he was annoyed. "I'm well aware of what George thinks about me talking to the owls, so stay in your place. Questioning my every move or action does not sit well with me."

Being a bit on the slow side, Verity looked to her left then to her right before replying to Lee. "I am in my place, so don't you be short with me."

Lee snapped right back to his normally genial self. "I would never be short with you gorgeous. I'll try harder to contain my craziness. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Verity smiled shaking her head no just as the chime over the door announced new customers. "I'm fine Lee. You'll have to excuse me. I have customers."

Thirty minutes later, Lee was gazing at the Patented Daydream Charms wondering if he could skive off for a bit to enjoy a quick daydream about a certain witch. But there wasn't time for him to try anything. A standard, loudly squawking, business owl had appeared with a message.

Grabbing the envelope from the owl, Lee started grinning even before he opened the message. It was from Millie. Lee knew Millie would hit him back with something as funny as what he'd sent. And he was right.

Lee laughed so loud that Verity took a minute from her customer to roll her eyes at him.

Still laughing, Lee raised his hand in surrender at Verity. "I need to go to the back for a bit. Be back shortly."

Once in the back, Lee cast a silencing charm so he could laugh as loudly as he wanted. Speaking to the air around him, Lee confirmed his decision. "Yup. I'm interested."


	37. Chapter 37

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 36**

Lee shook his head. He wasn't angry with Verity for regurgitating things she overheard and repeated, but he was annoyed. "I'm well aware of what George thinks about me talking to the owls, so stay in your place. Questioning my every move or action does not sit well with me."

Being a bit on the slow side, Verity looked to her left then to her right before replying to Lee. "I am in my place, so don't you be short with me."

Lee snapped right back to his normally genial self. "I would never be short with you gorgeous. I'll try harder to contain my craziness. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Verity smiled shaking her head no just as the chime over the door announced new customers. "I'm fine Lee. You'll have to excuse me. I have customers."

Thirty minutes later, Lee was gazing at the Patented Daydream Charms wondering if he could skive off for a bit to enjoy a quick daydream about a certain witch. But there wasn't time for him to try anything. A standard, loudly squawking, business owl had appeared with a message.

Grabbing the envelope from the owl, Lee started grinning even before he opened the message. It was from Millie. Lee knew Millie would hit him back with something as funny as what he'd sent. And he was right.

Lee laughed so loud that Verity took a minute from her customer to roll her eyes at him.

Still laughing, Lee raised his hand in surrender at Verity. "I need to go to the back for a bit. Be back shortly."

Once in the back, Lee cast a silencing charm so he could laugh as loudly as he wanted. Speaking to the air around him, Lee confirmed his decision. "Yup. I'm interested."

/

**Making The First Move: Chapter 37**

Severus had sent a quick Owl to Lucius to let him know he was coming. However, it was Narcissa who greeted him in the foyer.

"Hello Severus. Lucius is indisposed at the moment. He'll be down shortly. Why don't you wait for him in his den."

"Thank you Narcissa. I think I will."

"I hope you found everything satisfactory during your stay."

"What stay would that be Narcissa?"

"You're speaking to me Severus. There's no need to be coy. I know exactly what is going on in the Manor every minute of every day. Isn't that what house elves are for? To keep one informed."

There it was. The answer to the question. There was no need to ask Lucius anything. "I came here to ask Lucius why he would share information I asked to remain between us. Your revelation has answered my question. I shall not stand here and debate your decision to discuss my business with that shrew Lila Grant. However, I will make it clear to Lucius he does not know what is going on in his own home. In the future, if you have information pertaining to me, please keep it to yourself. Miss Grant made it her business to visit my shop to pretend she knows more about my life than my fiancée. She's very lucky Hermione didn't hex her arse to there and back. I'll wait for Lucius in the den."

Unaware Lila had used information given her in confidence to cause problems at S L &amp; G. Narcissa was perturbed by what would happen when Lucius found out what she had done. Lucius did not look kindly on anyone gossiping about business that went on at the Manor, including her. He would be livid when he found out she had shared information with Lila Grant.

"Severus." Narcissa said plaintively. "My apologies. I did not realize Lila would cause a problem with Hermione. No one got hurt or hexed. I'm asking that you do not repeat this to Lucius."

"I've known you a very long time Narcissa." Severus replied frigidly. "Although I do not believe you to be a gossip. I believe you still harbor ill will toward muggleborns in general and Hermione in particular. I…."

Lucius stepped into the den. "What's this? Why are you browbeating my wife in her own home Severus?"

"Lucius." Severus replied. "I'm not browbeating your wife. I'm simply stating facts as I see them. I came here seeking solace. Which you extended. I have since found out that your wife was aware of my presence and thought it reasonable to share her knowledge with Lila Grant. When I walked through your doors tonight, I was here to inquire why you would do such a thing. To my surprise, Narcissa was more than willing to let me know it was she who spoke to Lila. I feel betrayed. Nothing to do with you Lucius, but Narcissa leaves something wanting. You, of all people know how I feel about Hermione. We are to be married. I will not stand by and let your wife interfere in my life."

"Calm down Severus," said Lucius. "This can be rectified. I don't believe Narcissa had any malicious intent."

"I've had my say Lucius. There's no need to delve into this any further. Your wife went out of her way to see that Lila knew facts that would embarrass Hermione. That won't happen again as Hermione trusts and loves me. Ill meaning twats such as Lila Grant do not affect her. However, I'm fairly sure Hermione does not want this type of bull shite at her wedding. Therefore, I suggest, rather than attend our wedding you take your special friend out to dinner where you can dissect mine and Hermione's life at your leisure. I'll take my leave now. Because as hard as I'm trying to keep my temper under control. It's not working. Please run and tell Lila what I've said. My hope is that she will show up at my shop while I'm there. Goodnight."

Severus strode out of the room and headed to the door.

"Severus." Lucius called out. "You have accused my wife of ugly things. I am offended."

"Be offended Lucius," shouted Severus so forcefully that spittle shot out of his mouth as he came back to face Lucius. "You will only be joining my club. Your wife has offended me and Hermione. Truth be told. You need to get your household under control. Neither of you will get another chance to insult Hermione."

After Severus disappeared from the Manor, Lucius turned on Narcissa in a fury. "Just what the hell has gone on here? You have cost me a stalwart friend. Explain yourself before I drag you around this room by your hair."

/*/

Narcissa was frightened. This wasn't her Lucius speaking. She had purposely Owled Lila to let her know Severus had left Hermione. What she didn't know was the simple twit would go straight to S L &amp; G to harass Hermione. Now she had to face Lucius.

Grabbing Narcissa by the arm and swinging her around to face him, Lucius asked for an explanation. "My good friend of over twenty years just left here in a vicious snit. I'd like to know what is going on. And I'd like to know now."

"Lucius," whispered Narcissa. "Please don't be upset. One of the house elves mentioned that Severus was here and I told Lila Grant. Evidently Lila took it upon herself to go to Severus' shop to insult Hermione. I didn't know it was…"

Lucius was raving. "Severus spending time here had nothing to do with you. If I wanted to involve you, I would have." He growled at Narcissa. "And his whereabouts definitely had nothing to do with the Grant woman. Since when has it become permissible to share what goes on in the Manor? You disappoint me Narcissa. You have put me in the middle of bull shite. Watch yourself from here on out. Hermione might not want to hex you when she finds out, but I might. Please get out of my sight. If I see Lila Grant in my home, I might hex her stupid arse for shites and giggles. If you repeat any of my business ever again, I'll rip that mouth off your face. Now leave me."

Narcissa scurried from the room hurrying to the empty East Wing where she would be out of Lucius' way. This was not good. Lucius got angry, but never this angry, and never with her. All because that simple Lila Grant couldn't keep her mouth shut.

With a sharp clap of her hands, Narcissa called for her personal house elf. When the house elf appeared, Narcissa gave strict orders regarding her stay in the East Wing.

"I will make myself scarce until Lucius regains his senses." Narcissa remarked haughtily. "And I shall be comfortable while waiting."

/*/

Severus was in a less than stellar mood as he approached The Club. Narcissa Malfoy had taken most of the joy from his night out. The thing which was keeping him balanced was it hadn't been Lucius speaking out of school. Severus somewhat regretted uninviting Lucius and Narcissa to the wedding, but it was done and over. He was fairly certain Hermione wouldn't mind if the Malfoys were absent from her big day.

Brandishing his wand at the club door as a means of identification, Severus stepped through the door and immediately headed for the Barrister Bar. There were two decent sized bars situated on either side of the main floor. There were two bars downstairs as well. One fairly small geared to more intimate meetings and conversations. The other the same size as the bars upstairs.

The Barrister Bar wasn't really named as such. The name had gradually come about because it was the bar most frequented by solicitors, other professional wizards and business owners who wanted to discuss business or the news of the day. Witches were not a common sight in the Barrister Bar. The bar on the other side of the building was more couple friendly. Both downstairs bars were of a more discreet nature.

Severus planned to have a few drinks then, depending on who was available, a few game of chess. He was sitting in one of the club chairs sipping his second whiskey when he looked up to see Neville and David heading in his direction. He stood up and extended his hand to both men. "Have a seat. I'm imbibing before heading downstairs for a few games of chess. I know you play David. Are you up to a game or two?"

"I most certainly am." David replied enthusiastically, raising his glass to Severus.

"How was the trip?" Severus asked turning to Neville. "I imagine you've turned up tons of items which will benefit our shop."

Nodding and grinning, Neville tipped his glass in Severus' direction. "Our excursion was more than fruitful. We found several items which will be of great interest to Hermione. She loves the rare and hard to find. In fact, I intend to spend Monday and Tuesday sorting our finds and have great hope Hermione will assist me."

"Sounds like you and David will be very busy for the next several days. As far as Hermione assisting you, you will have to speak with her. At the moment, she has a bee in her bonnet about special salves, but I'll let her tell you about that."

"Fair enough Severus. I'll speak to Hermione on Monday."

Turning to David, Severus complimented him on the way things were going in Florae. "From what I've seen of Florae so far. I think you have a winner. If you need assistance from Ethan or Allen, please funnel your request through Hermione. Additionally, if things work out well, and you need permanent assistance. We'll look at hiring a part time person. That, you will funnel through me."

A small frown passed over Neville's face as he finished off his drink. Even though he and Luna hadn't gotten everything entirely straightened out between them. He still felt a bit annoyed over the way she had been pushed out of S L &amp; G, but remained silent on the subject.

David replied to Severus. "Thank you Severus. We'll see how it goes. I was informed Hermione is threatening to scrap the entire project if anything else goes wrong."

Severus smiled. His volatile fiancée had indeed threatened to do that very thing. However, she had only done so because of the issues with Miss Lovegood. "I'm sure Hermione wants to see Florae flourish. Are you ready for our game of chess David?"

"I'm ready. I feel as though I just might beat the trousers off my superior."

Neville laughed, clapping David on the back. "Idle dreams I'd say, but give it the old wizard try."

"Will you be challenging me as well Neville, or will you remain upstairs to mingle with a younger crowd?"

"Actually Severus, I believe I spotted Randy Jordan and Harry when I came in. I'd like to find out the results of Saturday's Quidditch match. Even though I may already know the answer. Randy plays chess, so I might find myself downstairs after all. See you both later."

Severus and David nodded to those who nodded to them on the way out of Barrister. David went on ahead when several people stopped Severus to offer their congratulations on his engagement. More than one wizard also spoke highly of the staff at S L &amp; G which put Severus in a very decent frame of mind.

Their exchanges also reminded Severus that the Club was an excellent opportunity for David to talk up Florae. Severus shared his thoughts as soon as he and David had their game set up.

Sitting there pondering his first move, Severus suggested to David the next time he came to the Club he should bring flyers about the grand opening of Florae.

"Of course Severus. We think alike." David remarked a bit smugly. "I did up some flyers this afternoon. Some of which I left with the Security Wizard at the door, and some of which I left with Raymond the Bar Wizard in Barrister. I plan to leave a few down here as well. Not to be too self promoting, but I had a word with Dexter Willis. Who, as we all know, cannot keep a piece of news to himself. Florae will be on the lips of everyone by the end of the night."

Severus nodded as he moved his first piece. "Good man. There was probably no need to leave flyers if you mentioned Florae to Willis. As you say. He's never heard a piece of information he didn't pass on. Can't abide the man myself. However, for this. I am in his corner."

"Too right," replied David as he countered Severus' move.

"Ah," remarked a surprised Severus. "Typical muggle move. Nicely done."

"Thank you, but just so you know. That move was not an invitation for you to wipe the floor with me."

With his hand on the piece he planned to move next, Severus glanced at David and responded. "Unfortunately for you. It was."

David gave a brief smile and mumbled under his breath. "Shite."

/*/

As she closed her book, Hermione unconsciously gave her stomach a little pat. Having just about devoured every chapter and page. Hermione now felt she was well equipped to face the one thing she couldn't control. Although, being Hermione Granger. She believed she had an answer for anything which would come up during the next seven months.

Hermione decided not to make an OB/GYN appointment until after she and Severus returned from their honeymoon. Perhaps it was silly of her, but she wanted her first appointment to be under her married name.

/*/

Severus didn't care much for telly, but Hermione found it a nice diversion for those times she couldn't quiet an overactive mind. This being one of those times. Hermione sat quietly watching a movie where a girl was doing nasty things with a very handsome guy behind the back of his girlfriend. It was only a telly movie, but the seamy plot had driven Hermione's self righteousness into hyper drive. So much so, she began shouting unflattering things at the telly about the backstabbing girl.

/*/

Hermione was so intent on shouting. She didn't realize Severus had come home.

"It's late love. I thought you would be in bed by now. If that muggle contraption is upsetting you enough to shout at it, I suggest turning it off, or at least turning to another station."

Hermione smiled at Severus rising from the couch to greet him. "Hello love. Did you have a nice time out? I was shouting. Wasn't I? What started out as a bit of distraction turned into a lesson in bad behavior. I can't imagine someone acting that way in real life."

Severus cleared his throat, but said nothing. He was remembering something called the drool game as explained to him by Hermione.

"What?" Asked Hermione as she watched Severus strain to remain silent. "What are you thinking?"

Walking over to grab Hermione in his arms, Severus gave a response Hermione wasn't expecting. "It would seem your girl in the movie is acting out the drool game."

Hermione rolled her eyes then burst out laughing. "I think I share too much with my wizard."

"Ob-vi-ous-ly," drawled Severus pulling Hermione back into his arms. "We are to be married. Isn't that the way it should be?"

Hermione didn't know if she regretted explaining the drool game to Severus. He was not the wizard who forgot even the tiniest tidbit.

"Yes love. It is. And you are right. The movie does have something in common with the drool game. I'm so glad you arrived home in time to save me from myself."

"And who will save you from me?" He asked rubbing her back while kissing the top of her head. Let's have a tea."

While they had their tea, Severus tried to explain a bit of what went on at Malfoy Manor and with David and Neville at the club as well. However, he gave up after ten minutes of Hermione interrupting him at every turn.

"You have the irritating habit of interrupting me when I speak. It's impolite and annoying. Don't look so surprised Hermione. We've discussed this before. Let's just finish our tea."

"No need to be rude Severus." Hermione snapped. "I realize we've discussed my faults. I am, and always have been, naturally inquisitive. I apologize for interrupting you. Why don't you write it all up in a memo so I can read it later? I'm finished with my tea, and this conversation."

"Now who is being rude? If you recognize your faults, correct them. Then I will not have to say these things."

Hermione jumped up in a huff shouting. "Well, I've heard enough. Thank you. I'm just going to take my imperfect arse into the other room and leave you to talk to yourself. Mr. without fault. Mr. perfect wizard. Mr…. reformed Death Eater. Mr. wizard who coveted another man's witch."

Severus gasped at the words coming out of Hermione's mouth and jumped up as well. Also raising his voice.

He was cognizant of Hermione's condition, and didn't want to upset her and cause injury to their child, but she had crossed the line from outrageous to offensive. He was astounded. They'd had this same discussion in the past, and come away laughing. He didn't understand where all this hostility was coming from. How dare she throw things in his face they had discussed during the most intimate times in their relationship.

As Severus stood there reeling over Hermione's hateful remarks. The stalwart and stoic part of him left the building without permission. In his place was another man. A wounded man who lashed out without thinking. The old and impenetrable cloak of self protection he'd worn during the ugly part of his life suddenly wrapped itself around him, and he responded.

"You are at a level of anger which makes you unstable. Will I next have to dodge your wand, or should I fear for the life of my child?"

Severus' words hung in the air between them for several seconds before the repercussions began. Hermione's face paled so much it appeared transparent. He had gone at her the way she had come at him. While Severus immediately regretted his words. A small part of him was shouting touché. However, every bit of tension and animosity disappeared from the air when Hermione fell back onto the couch releasing loud sobs.

As angry and hurt as he had been a few seconds ago. Hermione's sobs grabbed him by the heart. He was across the room holding her in his arms in a flash.

"We are being foolish with words we do not mean." He said, conjuring up a cloth and putting it in Hermione's hand. Hermione didn't move. The cloth remained where Severus had placed it.

Hermione's sobs were now so deep, Severus became alarmed. "Please stop crying Hermione. You aren't doing yourself or the baby any good. You were upset, as was I. It is now time to bring some reason back into any further conversation."

Hermione continued to sob without acknowledging Severus' remarks.

"For the record Hermione, I will again admit I'm at a loss over what precipitated this entire thing. My presence obviously continues to anger and upset you. I think for tonight. It is best we sleep away from each other. I'll sleep on the couch in the den. Hopefully, we can have a proper discussion in the morning. I'll leave you to yourself. Goodnight."

/*/

Severus could still hear Hermione's sobs even through the closed door. It was killing him not to be out there comforting her. However, he felt it necessary they put a bit of space between them for this night. On Sunday, they could assess their behavior and address why a simple statement had turned into a war of words and insults.

Severus laid there straining to hear if Hermione had stopped crying, but all was quiet. After a few minutes, he slipped into a restless sleep which turned into a dream about Lila Grant holding him at wand point while chastising him about taking up with Hermione.

/*/

In the living room, Hermione's loud sobs had been reduced to whimpers. She had instigated an argument then said things that would have put any other person at the business end of Severus' wand. Why had she done it? That was the question. Severus was correct. He had told her on numerous occasions about her proclivity to constantly interrupt when he was speaking. Putting it down to being naturally inquisitive was rubbish. It was an annoying habit which she needed to rectify.

Hermione cringed when she thought of what had come out of her mouth. Death Eater, coveting another man's witch. What is the matter with me? Those things were sensitive subjects she and Severus had discussed when they realized how serious they were about each other. They didn't need to relive old shite. Yet, she had thrown it out as casually as calling his name. She had started the shite. It would be incumbent on her to clear the air.

Hermione wasn't a coward, but she was fretting about what might happen if she approached Severus too soon. Would he turn away from her? As embarrassed as she felt. She also felt a sense of well being knowing her husband to be had remained true to his word. He hadn't slammed out of the cottage when he could have.

As despicable as she had been earlier. Hermione felt she shouldn't let any more time go by before approaching Severus. She didn't want any of the foolish bull shite to sink in.

/*/

Hermione quietly opened the door to the den, but stopped short in the doorway. Severus had just turned from one side to the other. Unsure if he was awake, Hermione softly called his name. When she didn't get an answer, Hermione quickly moved to the enlarged couch bed and quietly climbed in beside her wizard. Snuggling up to his back, Hermione whispered that she loved him, and surprisingly, he replied he loved her too.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"Too many things circling my mind to sleep."

"I started an ugly argument tonight, and said some ugly things as well. Will you accept my apology?"

"Of course I will accept your apology Hermione. I apologize as well. I know our baby means as much to you as it does to me. I don't think we should dwell on certain things that were said tonight. We just don't repeat them. However, my opinion hasn't changed. You need to practice restraint. Answers you seek will eventually come."

Hermione raised up to look over his shoulder. "What?"

"Just a bit of information that was in one of your Chinese fortune cookies. Sounds relevant to me."

"You're a git. Hopefully, your gitness won't rub off on the baby."

"You're making up words Hermione Granger. Gitness is something you pulled out of the air." Severus answered, turning so he was facing Hermione. Looking into her eyes, Severus ran a hand through her lovely bush of hair. "I request that we forego arguments while you are pregnant. Save it all up until August. We can argue then."

"Alright. I'll make an effort." Wrapping her arms around Severus' neck and pulling him close, Hermione whispered. "I love you more than words can say. You complete me. Even when I'm being a shrew."

They shared a passionate kiss before settling down for the night.

There were several second of complete silence before Hermione muttered. "Sleeping on this couch is shite. I will never argue with you again if it comes down to this. Goodnight."

"You'll sleep on this couch and like it. It's punishment for us both."

/*/

Allen's date with Valera had gone well. She had been thrilled and delighted with the movie. She talked of little else as they waited on queue to be seated at a small coffee shop located not too far from the movie house.

Allen smiled at Valera as she paused to take a bite of the muffin on her plate. "Sounds like you enjoyed yourself, and I will remain in the delightful category for one more night."

"Are you making fun of me Mr. Wilson?" Valera asked waving a piece of muffin in front of Allen's face. "Because if you are, I will find it necessary to set every last one of my Kneapas on your heels the next time you enter my shop."

"Kneapas? You've just made that up." Allen replied good naturedly.

"I have, but I haven't." Valera answered as she popped the last of her muffin into her mouth.

"Really? What in bloody hell are they then? And how did I miss them?"

"You missed them because they are too young to be put out just yet. Some idiot crossed a Kneazle with a rare, muggle Pampas Cat. I combined their names and came up with Kneapas. The bastard who cast the mating spell left the litter by the side of the road to perish after one of his friends threatened to call Regulation and Control. Idiot. I tracked his arse down, got all the pertinent information then gave him the telling off of his life." She huffed ferociously.

Allen was enjoying Valera's outrage. He thought she was even more lovely sitting there in full rant.

"Crossbreeding is illegal unless sanctioned by the Ministry, and prohibited between magical and muggle animals. I have registered the litter with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, so they are technically considered legal. However, they can only be bred within the litter if I choose to do so. Which I do not. I have had some success teaching the little blighters some manners. Which they will need if they ever want a home."

Allen sat there dumbfounded. Kneapas? They sounded like nightmares. Who'd want one? "No offense Valera, but the mixture sounds a bit disquieting. Even so, I would like to have a glance at them the next time I come by the shop."

Valera laughed as she watched Allen cringe. "So, you sit there cringing, yet you want to see them. I'll be glad to show them to you. You'll be surprised. They are rather handsome. I won't say it too loudly, but the stupid git did mate the cats up well. I don't think there is any cat or kneazle in the magical world that resembles the ones in my litter."

Allen was fascinated. By the woman and her passion as well. "How many are in the litter?"

"There are eight." Valera replied beaming. "And they are all gorgeous."

"I look forward to seeing them. Another reason for me to pop by even more frequently."

A great blush appeared on Valera's cheeks as she suddenly found her lap very interesting. "You don't need an excuse to come by the shop Allen. I welcome your visits."

It was Allen's turn to beam. "Thank you. That's nice to hear. If you are finished, we can be on our way. I wouldn't want your father to be standing on the porch waiting when we round the corner."

"Hush," remarked Valera with a smile, knocking against Allen with her shoulder. "Please don't conjure up my dad. He's bad enough without help."

Allen grabbed Valera by the hand, and tucked it beneath his arm. "Let's go see if Aaron is up waiting."

Valera couldn't smother the giggle that bubbled up in her throat. Allen might be kidding about her father, but she knew too well he would probably be up waiting. Perhaps not on the porch, but he would be waiting.

/*/

If Aaron Williams was up waiting, he wasn't on the porch, for which Allen was grateful. He wanted at least a few private moments with Valera before leaving her for the night. She was a lovely witch whom he'd like to ask out again.

Taking Valera by the hands, Allen leaned in. "I hope you won't think I'm being too forward, but I'd like to kiss you."

"Feel free Mr. Wilson." Valera whispered moving closer to Allen. "I'd like nothing better."

Their lips met, and they both moved even closer. They were still standing together savoring their first intimate moment when they heard a noise. Allen quickly let go of Valera's hand and stepped back. Just in time. Aaron opened the door to scold them about lolling about in full view of the neighbors.

Valera went bright red.

Fearful she would take her temper out on her father and make him unwelcome in the future, Allen spoke before she could. "My apologies Mr. Williams. I only wanted to make sure Valera got in safely. She's in good hands now, so I'll be taking my leave." Turning to face Valera, Allen thanked her once again for accompanying him out. Then he turned to leave.

He had gone down two steps when Aaron called out. "Come back here boy. I didn't come out here to run you away. I came out to invite you in. Neighbors don't have to know all your business." Standing away from the door, Aaron gestured for Allen to come through.

An involuntary sigh of relief escaped Allen. He wasn't being sent away. He was being invited in. As he passed by a still beet red Valera, who had remained rooted to the spot. Allen grabbed her hand before stepping into the house.

To use a muggle word, thought Allen. This is weird.

/*/

When George and Angelina returned to WWW, it was close to closing time. George had a short conversation with Verity during which, she kept looking over George's shoulder at Lee.

Pulling on a screw face for Verity, Lee laughed to himself. I believe my partner is going to rake my handsome arse over the coals for things real and imagined. Perhaps I'll make myself scarce.

"I'm leaving George. Tell Angelina goodnight. My aunt is serving macaroni and cheese tomorrow. Why don't you and Angie stop by. Don't bring Verity though. She doesn't know how to act."

"Behave yourself Lee, or I'll reveal all your secrets." Verity answered with a wide grin moving through the shop to close down for the night.

"Like you haven't revealed them already. My impatient witch. I still love you though. I'm not otherwise engaged this evening Georgie, so I'll open the shop tomorrow. Have a goodnight everyone."

"Hey! Oi! Stay right where you are Mr. Jordan. I have a few things to discuss with you. You may leave Verity. We'll see you on Monday."

"Alright then," replied Verity. "I'll see you Monday morning."

/*/

After Verity left the shop, George turned to Lee with a very serious look on his face.

"What is that look for? I've done nothing." Lee volunteered quickly.

"Ha! Gotcha! Aren't you the one who was talking to owls, arguing with Randy and laughing too loudly? Or, was it your ghost?"

Lee grinned as George broke out in a howl. "I do love Verity, but if she comes to me with any more tales or injustices suffered by your hand. I will pull every strand of hair from this ginger head. Behave yourself Lee. Will you?"

"No problem dad. I'll behave as soon as Verity stops ratting me out. Which of course will be never. Are you and Angie in for the night, or would you like to hit Leaky for a few?"

"Angie isn't feeling well. I think mum annoyed the shite out of her asking about when did we plan on making her a grandmother. Same old shite every visit. Pretty soon, I won't be able to drag Ang to the Burrow. Oh well. You said you didn't have anything planned for tonight. Are you sick, or have the birds turned on you?"

"Funny mate. There isn't a witch in London who can resist these charms. Well, maybe one. However, I intend to put some wheels in motion, and she too will prostrate herself at my feet."

"Hello! Who is this brilliant witch that is immune to the Jordan charms. Do I know her? If I do, I'm going to Owl her to stand her ground."

"Never you mind who it is." Lee replied smugly. "You'll see her on my arm soon enough. Maybe. Probably. Now that I've been thoroughly chastised. May I go?"

George ignored the latter part of Lee's statements to concentrate on the first. Lowering his voice so Angelina wouldn't hear him swear, George replied with awe in his voice. "No fucking way you've found the one. May I tell Angie, and mum and…..? Does Randy know? Is Verity aware you are now off the market? She'll be devastated."

"Fuck you Weasley." Lee replied in a low growl. Angelina didn't like to hear swearing from him either. "No one said I was off the market. Can't a bloke want to date outside his comfort zone without being questioned to death?"

"Bloody hell mate. Are you are trying to date a witch who is not of the blonde persuasion? Who is it? I can help." George added, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"I'm leaving now George. I know there's no use in me asking you to keep this to yourself."

"None whatsoever mate. None whatsoever."

"That's fine. You slimy git. She doesn't even know I'm after her yet."

George yelled so loud that Angelina shouted for him to finish closing up and get his arse upstairs.

With a finger to his lips as though Lee was the one who had done the shrieking, George whispered. "Her, I want to meet. I mean, after you get her prostrating herself at your feet."

Lee smiled sheepishly. "Don't repeat that shite George. I didn't mean any of it."

"Still want to see who this is." George called out as Lee headed for the door.

Lee didn't turn around, but did respond under his breath. "You'll see her. As soon as I can get her to _see_ me. Out loud, Lee simply remarked. "It's a work in progress mate. One day at a time.

Then he was out the door.


	38. Chapter 38

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 37**

"Fuck you Weasley." Lee replied in a low growl. Angelina didn't like to hear swearing from him either. "No one said I was off the market. Can't a bloke want to date outside his comfort zone without being questioned to death?"

"Bloody hell mate. Are you are trying to date a witch who is not of the blonde persuasion? Who is it? I can help." George added, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"I'm leaving now George. I know there's no use in me asking you to keep this to yourself."

"None whatsoever mate. None whatsoever."

"That's fine. You slimy git. She doesn't even know I'm after her yet."

George yelled so loud that Angelina shouted for him to finish closing up and get his arse upstairs.

With a finger to his lips as though Lee was the one who had done the shrieking, George whispered. "Her, I want to meet. I mean, after you get her prostrating herself at your feet."

Lee smiled sheepishly. "Don't repeat that shite George. I didn't mean any of it."

"I still want to see this witch." George called out as Lee headed for the door.

Lee didn't turn around, but did respond under his breath. "You'll see her. As soon as I can get her to _see_ me. Out loud, Lee simply remarked. "It's a work in progress mate. One day at a time."

Then he was out the door.

/

**Making The First Move: Chapter 38**

Lee walked slowly up Diagon Alley to the Leaky Cauldron. He was mumbling and grumbling over the fact he had done a foolish thing. He had hinted to George Weasley, of all people, that he had his eye on a specific witch. George would never let this alone until he was brought face to face with the witch. Not only that. Lee could foresee every conversation between him and George containing some veiled reference to the witch.

"Shite. I've gone and done it now." He fumed to himself as he pulled open the pub door. The first people Lee spotted were Zabini, Malfoy and one of Blaise's well tanned cousins. Lee nodded in their direction. Draco and Blaise nodded back. The cousin just sat there looking tan.

"Slumming boys?" Lee asked. Which earned him a look of annoyance from Hannah who was waiting to take orders. "Sorry Hannah. Just kidding."

Hannah rolled her eyes at Lee before walking away to pour the drinks.

George had annoyed him, so Lee wanted to annoy someone in return, and it might as well be Zabini and Malfoy.

"Aren't they expecting you blokes uptown?" Lee asked with a perfect Jordan smirk while raising his hand to get Hannah's attention.

"Ah. Jordan the joker. Are you here to antagonize us, or have a drink? If it's a drink you want, I'll order because it seems you've already worn out your welcome with the proprietor. As for being uptown. We decided to stop in here to brighten up the place a bit before setting out to our final destination. Which, by the way, is uptown."

"Antagonize you boys? Never. Thanks for the offer Malfoy, but I'll get my own drink. Hannah loves me. Anyway, I just stopped over to give you a shout. I'll be on my way. Tell the witches uptown that Lee said hello."

Blaise laughed at Lee's words. "The ladies uptown wouldn't know your name if I wrote it out for them."

Draco and Blaise's cousin laughed louder than necessary, but Lee just shrugged.

"Have it your way Blaise. Just don't ask them about the Master of the Universe. You'll get an answer you won't like. Enjoy yourselves."

Lee could hear the buzzing from where the guys were sitting clear across the room. He could visualize Blaise and Draco asking about the Master of the Universe before climbing on top of some witch….. and the answer they would receive.

Good one Jordan, Lee thought to himself. Bloody poofs.

His conversation with Draco and Blaise had completely removed his need to annoy someone, but he was still feeling anxious. Anxious there was nothing he could do about a certain witch. And anxious as well that he was stepping into something he might regret. Some of that anxiety disappeared when the lovely Edie walked through the doors.

Lee put on his best smile as he watched Edie look around expecting her to come directly towards him. However, the anxiety came back when Edie hurried over to Blaise who warmly embraced her. Draco and the cousin stood as well. Then the four of them headed for the door. The men had obviously been waiting for Edie before heading to their ultimate destination.

Two thoughts crossed Lee's mind in quick succession. One. He hoped Blaise didn't ask Edie about the Master of the Universe. Two. He had contemplated being with Edie. Maybe he wasn't ready for a Millie.

With a sigh, Lee finished his drink, waved at Hannah then headed to his flat. This obviously was not his night.

/**/

Severus and Hermione woke around 10:00 am on Sunday and shared some intimate time. After which, they hastily left the couch in the den with Hermione repeating how uncomfortable it was for sleeping.

"I concur," said Severus as he cast a few spells to refresh the couch and the air. "I believe we have found the perfect solution to any argument we may ever have. The instigator will sleep on the couch as punishment for a sharp tongue."

Hermione, of course, had a ready answer. "Think again Mr. Snape. This old and battered couch will not have any place in our new home. If you want to get any use out of the thing, we'd better do all our arguing before December 4th."

Severus just stared at Hermione who suddenly realized the irony of what she'd just said. "That absolutely came out wrong love. I only meant that the couch will not be coming with us when we move. Until then, neither of us will be sleeping on it again."

"Fine." He replied. "Because after last night, I didn't think you'd even want to joke about such things."

"Let's forget about all this and have some breakfast. If you make the tea and set out the juice, I'll make the breakfast. Fancy anything special?"

"Actually, I feel ravenous." Severus replied after a short think. "Maybe eggs, sausage, fried potatoes and toast. If you'd rather, I'll cook and you take care of the tea and juice."

"You may cook, but please don't treat me as an invalid. There'll be time enough for that when this semi flat stomach turns the size of an upside down cauldron."

Lovingly caressing Hermione's cheek, Severus simply said. "I'll cook."

Hermione set out the tea and some orange juice. Then she sat down to the table to wait for her breakfast. She and Severus chatted about how and when they would inform their staff that one of the partners was pregnant. Hermione giggled a bit as she told Severus she should just vomit on the lot of them. His humorous answer had been that the vomit would certainly give them a hint. He turned back to the stove to watch over the cooking, but two seconds later when he turned back. Hermione's face was the color of parchment. Dropping the utensil from his hand, Severus was at Hermione's side in two steps.

"You are as pale as a Hogwarts ghost. Are you alright?"

"I'm feeling a little dizzy Sev." Hermione replied picking up a glass of water. "I'll be fine. Finish cooking. Honestly, I'll be fine."

Severus looked deep into Hermione's eyes as if seeking some elusive answer, but found none. He finished cooking and laid out the food.

"It looks delicious Sev," remarked Hermione popping a piece of sausage into her mouth.

It only took a second for Severus to spear a piece of egg on his fork. When he looked back up, a green faced Hermione was sliding sideways from her chair. Severus was up in a flash grabbing at Hermione before she could hit the floor.

Hermione was out cold, but her body was still working. Evidently the small piece of sausage had upset her bodily functions. Even though she was non responsive, there were bits of food sliding out the side of her mouth and clear liquid coming out her nether end.

Severus Snape never panicked, but he panicked then. Grabbing his wand, he used Ennervate to wake Hermione while he rushed her to the nearest bathroom. Conjuring a cloth, Severus washed Hermione's face, removed her clothes then turned on the shower.

"I don't feel well Severus. I need to lie down."

"That's an understatement. You fainted and you have bile coming out both ends. I'd be very surprised if you were feeling well. As soon as I clean you up. You are going to St Mungo's. No argument."

An overwrought Hermione begged him. "I don't need to go to Mungo's Severus. I need to tell you something. Promise me you won't get angry. Promise me."

Severus sighed. "I promise nothing Hermione. If you've done some scheme, I will be very angry."

"I did a scheme." Hermione answered very contritely. "It didn't seem like a scheme at the time. It seemed like a solution. While you were out, I took a mixture of my own making. The ingredients I used were harmless."

An infuriated Severus shouted at Hermione. "Does this look harmless? You went unconscious. You had liquids seeping from your mouth and arse. In what universe does that sound harmless?"

Hermione began clawing at Severus' arm. "Please calm down Sev. I was only trying to prevent future bouts of morning sickness. I triple checked my ingredients. Nothing among them would hurt me or the baby. I can't explain why the potion affected me in this way. I'm too precise to have miscalculated."

Severus could not calm down. Just when he thought they'd moved forward, they fall back. "What you are is headstrong. You have the need to always be right. No matter the situation. I thought us getting together and you getting pregnant would temper your need to be so self centered."

Hermione stood to face Severus. "I wasn't trying to be anything of the sort Severus. What I was trying to do was prevent any more morning sickness. Which would eliminate the need for you to watch me vomit."

"Say what you will Hermione. Do you remember the last time we spoke about this? You were mulling over ways to invent a salve. A salve Hermione. Something that would be rubbed into the skin. Yet, here you are suffering the after effects of something you ingested. Grow up Hermione. You are going to be a wife and a mother. Stop playing with the safety of yourself and our child. It's enough."

Severus walked back to the kitchen where he used his wand to clean up the mess that had come out of Hermione. When he finished that, he cleared away the breakfast remnants only to begin the preparations all over again. This time using magic.

Severus didn't bother to call Hermione back to breakfast. He wasn't being petty. He was still angry with her. Very angry. At this moment, he'd rather eat alone than face another round of arguing.

But eating was easier said than done. All sorts of thoughts were running through his mind. Not least of which was how weary he'd become of arguments that were better suited to two adolescents. Casting a warming and stasis spell over the food in front of him, Severus trudged to the living room and fell heavily onto the couch.

His arse had barely hit the couch when Hermione came tearing out of the den. "Look love. Look at this. I didn't make a mistake. Well, I did make a mistake, but not like you think."

"Like I think?" He snapped. "I don't want to discuss it anymore Hermione. You've made the point that you will do whatever you want, whenever you want. What is there left to discuss?"

Hermione knew Severus was at his limit, but she ignored his words and pushed on. "I know you're angry."

"You have no idea. I'm so very far past angry."

"Just listen. There was nothing wrong with the drink. I made the mistake of eating without waiting the mandatory twenty four hours needed for it to settle. That's what caused the problem. It was me."

"Of course it was you." Severus shouted rising from the couch. "Who the bloody hell else would it be? Give me the potion and any remaining ingredients. Now. Please. I'll be taking my ingredients kits over to Spinner's End for safe keeping."

"Did you not hear me say there is nothing wrong with the potion?" Hermione asked softly. "All is well."

"Fine." He replied woodenly. "All is well."

"See. That wasn't hard. I won't make or take any more of the drink. I promise."

Severus loved this witch with his heart and soul and had taken her with all faults as she had taken him. There was no way he would walk away from her for any reason, but he was quite aware that their entire married life would be fraught with challenges.

Patting a spot on the couch next to him, Severus waited as Hermione settled herself. "You'll be a wife in a matter of weeks, and a mother in seven plus months. I know you have brilliant thoughts every five minutes, but I beg you to think ahead rather than in the moment. For all our sakes."

"Of course I will love."

Drumming his fingers on the arm of the couch, Severus shook his head. How many times had he heard those words. Lately, it seemed they were moving back to a time when their every interaction was contentious. Love shouldn't be this hard. Especially not the second time around.

/*/

As innocent as she was acting. Hermione knew she had gotten ahead of herself once again. She had been so excited about being the first to invent something to prevent morning sickness, she'd gone off half cocked once again. It seemed she was trying to follow in Dumbledore's footsteps. Trying anything as long as it would benefit the greater good. That was all well and good when she was a single witch without any attachments. Now it was different. She had obligations. Obligations that meant she couldn't go off half cocked without repercussions.

It had been reckless of her to make the drink, and even more reckless to test it on herself. She just kept doing ridiculous shite expecting Severus to smile and see things her way. He loved her and the baby, so she knew he wouldn't walk away, but he deserved more. He deserved a partner, fiancée, wife who was on the same page with him. Not someone trying to be two steps ahead of the world. For the love of him, she would work to be that.

Hermione grabbed Severus by the hand and held on tight. "I was wrong for what I did. Please believe I will be better. I don't want us to dwell on this or anything else that transpired in the last twenty four hours. Let's get out of the house for a bit. I'll even willingly visit the Malfoys if that's what you want to do."

Severus turned Hermione's wrist and brought her hand to his lips. "I'm holding you to every last thing you've said. I might even mark this date on the calendar. In any event. Thank you for addressing the issue. As far as visiting Lucius, I think there are better places to go. I heard Minerva is feeling poorly. Why don't you owl to ask if she'd like company."

"How thoughtful love. I'd love to share our plans with my first shero. You get dressed. I'll send fluffy right off. Don't forget. Until my body straightens itself out, no sweet smelling scent."

Severus headed off to get dressed, but paused to throw a little sarcasm at Hermione. "No sweet smelling scent? However will I get Minerva to like me?"

"I could always impress her with a bit of projectile vomit, but it's up to you git."

"Up to me? How right you are. I will use the plain wizard soap. What do I care if Minerva likes me?

"You're being a git Severus Snape. Go shower."

/*/

Neville and Luna had their first and last serious discussion since she was let go from S L &amp; G on Sunday morning. He had stopped by the Lovegood house to try and mend fences with Luna and her father, but was unsure of the reception he would receive.

Initially, when Xenophilius opened the door. It seemed as though he was about to turn Neville away, but Luna was quick to the door to invite Neville in.

"Neville! What a welcome surprise. Come on through."

Neville stepped through the door and received a very sour look from Xenophilius. Which he totally ignored. Neville didn't have a very high opinion of Luna's father. In that moment, he realized the feeling was mutual.

Neville was taken aback to find an unfamiliar wizard in a chair sitting as comfortable as you please.

"Neville. This is Rolf Scamander. Rolf. This is Neville Longbottom."

Rolf stood to shake hands with Neville then immediately returned to his seat.

Neville was really at a loss on how to proceed. He wanted to speak with Luna, but not in front of some relative, so he asked Luna if he could have a private word.

"Of course Neville." Luna giddily replied grabbing him by the arm. "Rolf will be fine on his own for a few minutes."

Neville was even more confused as to Rolf's presence. Of course the man would be fine. He seemed quite capable of being in a room alone.

Following Luna into her overly messy study, Neville began by telling Luna he was sorry for how things turned out at S L &amp; G. He had then spoken for five minutes trying to explain why he had asked for some space.

For the entire five minutes, Luna stood there smiling, twirling a piece of her hair and every minute or so, waving her hand in the air. Neville wasn't put off. In fact, he was glad to see her acting _Luna_ normal. They would have this hiccup out of the way in no time, or, so he thought.

Luna continued waving her hand through the air as she spoke her piece. "You seem to be in an upset state. Wrackspurts are all over you."

Neville automatically waved a hand through the air before quickly bringing his arm back down by his side.

"You know you can't brush them away. You have to regain a peaceful state of mind…"

"That's fine Luna." Neville said cutting her off. "I'd like to hear what you think about what I said."

"Oh that. Well there's really nothing to say Neville. You gave me time to think, so I thought. I thought I would like to try dating someone else. When Rolf came by looking to get some of my dirigible plums and asked me out, I accepted. We have a great deal in common, him and I. I'm no longer interested in having a relationship with you."

Neville who hadn't expected this, was at a loss for words. He wanted to try to talk Luna around, but Rolf had come to the door to ask what was taking so long.

"I don't want to intrude Luna, but we must get going if we mean to see the mid-afternoon manifestations by the river."

Neville was embarrassed that Rolf probably heard most of what he had said to Luna as well as her response. He was the one in the way. Wishing Luna well, Neville nodded to Rolf then made a very hasty retreat passing a very smug looking Xenophilius who mumbled something that sounded like, good riddance.

/*/

When Neville landed at his flat, he was in a state of flux. Luna had dumped him. She had put him out of her mind just like… He snapped his fingers. Just like that.

Even though it was mid afternoon on Sunday. Neville summoned a glass and the bottle of whiskey he kept for guests, and took the first of what he planned to be a number of drinks. Would drinking help? Neville didn't know, but was ready to give it the old Hogwarts try.

However, after two drinks. Neville set the glass down, used the loo, brushed his teeth then flooed through to the shop. David was there catching up. That's where he should be as well.

/*/

Lee was up early on Sunday. He was looking forward to spending the afternoon with his aunt and cousin after he closed the shop.

It was just a formality opening the shop on Sunday. Most magical folks spent their day at places other than WWW, but he, George and Angelina had agreed the shop would be open every day of the week.

As strange as it sounded. Lee believed George set it this way with Fred in mind. He wanted the shop open every day of the week in case Fred came by checking on what would have been his shop. Lee loved George as he had loved Fred. If opening the shop seven days a week was what got George through, then he was all for it.

Gazing in the mirror as he readied himself for work, Lee thought about the information he'd shared with Randy as well as what he'd let slip to George. Lee then tried to justify why he'd been pleased to see Edie walk into the Leaky if he was interested in seeing Millie.

The answer Lee gave his mirror was simple. He was a single wizard who enjoyed the company of a good looking witch, and would continue to do so until some special witch changed his mind.

Telling himself the special witch wouldn't know she was special unless he showed her, Lee decided to invite Millie to spend time with him at WWW then accompany him to dinner at his aunt's house. It was a long shot, but even if she declined. He will have shown her he was interested. Besides, he wanted to hear that voice again. Throaty with just a hint of sexy.

Since Lee didn't send many letters. He didn't see the need to have a personal owl. So after writing out the message. He stuck it in his inner pocket to be mailed from Public Owl Services down the street from the shop.

Patting his inner pocket, Lee grabbed his wand and a jumper. It was time to open shop.

/*/

There wasn't much traffic through WWW that Sunday morning except a few younger teen wizards who had to be chased away from the adult Patented Daydream Charms.

"Oi. You lot. Get away from there. That section is clearly marked adults."

There was a bit of mumbling from a few of the boys who thought their strapping size absolved them of age requirements.

Lee wasn't impressed with their lip and came from behind the counter. "You little wankers must not know who you're dealing with. Give me your names. I'll be giving them to Mr. Weasley for future reference. When you return to this shop, even with decent manners. You may or may not be allowed in. Try telling your mates you've been banned from WWW for bad behavior. Names….."

The three who had mumbled their displeasure apologized on the spot. None wanting to be banned from the best shop in Diagon Alley. Lee accepted their apologies telling them to make their purchases then make themselves scarce. The teens made their choices and were settled up within fifteen minutes. The group of young witches who had accompanied them, had watched the entire episode from a corner where they stood giggling and pointing.

After the teens, there were a few more stragglers which were helped quickly. Lee was reading an article in the most recent Quidditch Weekly when the bell over the door rang. Without looking up, Lee cautioned the customer to stay away from the far wall if he or she wasn't an adult.

Lee jumped in surprise when a throaty voice with a hint of sexy replied. "In addition to being a nice witch, I'm also an adult. Shall I proceed?"

"Millie?" Lee gasped in surprise. "Nice to see you. What can I show you?"

Millie was enjoying this. Even her lack of experience with a possible suitor couldn't prevent her from seeing how her appearance at the shop had put Lee off balance. "Have I again received a message meant for another witch? If not, you invited me here."

"Yes. Yes I did," replied Lee putting on his most charming smile. "I simply thought you would ignore me like last time." He added cheekily. "May I say you look lovely this afternoon. Jeans and a jumper look marvelous on you."

Millie blushed, but stood her ground responding appropriately. "You are full of compliments Mr. Jordan. However, I don't think we've established if I'm the correct witch. I'd like to get that out of the way."

Lee beamed at Millie's quick wit and replied in kind. "From here on out, I'll call you correct witch instead of Millie. Will that allay any doubts? Beware lovely. You have brought this on yourself. You may want to have a prepared statement ready when people start asking questions."

Millie was as excited as she was pleased. Lee had just disclosed that he intended to introduce her to other people. He actually wanted her to be seen. Thank you to all the witches who helped me to this place.

It took several seconds for her heart to resume its normal rhythm. "Ha. No problem there. My answer will be that you have a number of witches on your calendar and are unable to remember them all. I'll also mention that I'll only begin to worry when you start calling me by a number. I think that's fine as far as prepared statements go. Wouldn't you agree?"

"You wouldn't." Lee replied with a shaky grin. "That would make me look like a…. It would make me look like some kind of tosser who is unable to control himself. I can control myself just fine. Thank you. Anyway, I don't believe you would recite that statement in front of anyone."

Millie who liked this little game, almost purred her answer. "Okay."

The bell over the door rang. Lee excused himself to wait on the two wizards who each wanted items from WWW private stock which was kept in the backroom, and had to be wrapped in brown paper.

Lee didn't judge. Private Stock items had their place. He retrieved the products, completed the sales then came around the counter to stand in front of Millie.

Feeling a bit uneasy, Lee revisited Millie's answer. "Okay what?"

Millie remained straight faced as she parried Lee's question. "Okay is used when you are agreeing with someone."

This Auror girl here is going to give me a bit of a run, he thought. I can just feel it.

Before he could reply, George came downstairs to check on how things were going.

"Good afternoon." He said nodding in Millie's direction.

"Afternoon George. I don't know if you remember Millie Bullstrode. Of course you do. She's probably had to detain you on numerous occasions. George Weasley, Millie Bullstrode. Millie, George."

"How are you Millie? Lovely day to be out and about. Have you found what you're looking for? We have some lovely items made specifically for the single witch. If you'd like to browse, you can follow me to the backroom."

Lee knew George was trying to feel Millie out, but didn't know if Millie knew. He needn't have worried.

"I've found what I was looking for. However, I'll just have a look at these backroom items. The Ministry frowns on the dissemination of certain materials and items. Lead the way."

For once, George who didn't know if Millie was serious or not, faltered. Giving Lee the fish eye over Millie's shoulder, George was quick to reply. "The backroom is a mess just now. Perhaps you can have a look after I've tidied up."

Lee smiled to himself then grinned outright at George. "Now that you've been introduced to Millie's rapier sharp wit. Let me just say. That was her idea of a joke."

George let out an exaggerated sigh of relief and turned to take Millie by the hand. "Touché Miss Bullstrode. It isn't often that someone is able to put one over on old Georgie. I bow to your humor. Nicely done."

As soon as those words were out of George's mouth. He realized Millie hadn't moved towards the door, and for a split second was puzzled. Facing away from Millie, George mouthed the words. "Is she the one?"

Acting the git, and not wanting George in his business before he had any business. Lee moved his head slightly from side to side, indicating no. But George had been around Lee and his brother Fred long enough to know all their moves. Lee was giving off lying vibes.

Lee could tell by the look on George's face that he was about to go outrageous. To prevent this, Lee asked George to close up for him because he was expected at his aunt's house for dinner. Lee didn't wait for George to respond. Instead, he took Millie by the arm guiding her straight toward the door.

"Bye George." Millie called over her shoulder.

"Bye Millie. Nice to see you. As for you Jordan. I'll close up shop, but you still have to see me in the morning. I'm onto you."

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah George! You always say the sweetest things. See you in the morning."

/*/

Lee was now in a predicament. George had come downstairs before he had the chance to invite Millie to dinner at his aunt's house. They turned right out of the shop and were heading down Diagon Alley. After a few steps, Lee stopped walking and turned to Millie.

"I apologize for this short notice. However, I had every intention of inviting you to have dinner with me earlier, but my oblivious partner came and wouldn't leave. It's nothing formal. Just dinner at Randy's house. Will you accompany me?"

Evidently Millie was too slow with her answer, because Lee jokingly asked if she was waiting for him to call her, correct witch.

As soon as Lee said the words, Millie pulled a piece of parchment from her small purse and began to recite what was on the paper. "Lee has a number of witches on his calendar and is unable to remember them all. To save himself embarrassment, he calls us all, _correct witch_. I'll also mention that I'm not worried at this point. I'll only begin to worry when he starts calling me by a number. You're welcome."

Lee stood there red faced with his mouth flopping open and closed like a half dead plimpey. When he finally found his voice, he stumbled over his words. "You wouldn't dare."

"Of course I wouldn't," snickered Millie. "Unless you call me, correct witch, in company."

"I believe you would." He huffed, taking her arm and placing it under his. "_Correct witch _will be my private name for you. Is everything to your satisfaction? Will you now agree to have dinner with me."

A small frown appeared on Millie's brow.

"What?" Lee asked. "I'll understand if you'd rather not. If you're worried about meeting my aunt, no worries. You'll have her eating out of your hand in no time. As you've done me."

The feeling that surged through Millie at Lee's words was indescribable. This wizard, she thought, is real.

Tightening her arm around Lee's, Millie gave a simple reply. "Okay."

Lee was happy at taking that first step out of his romantic comfort zone, but replied with a one-liner. "I've been told that the word okay is used when you are agreeing with someone. Shall we go?"

Several seconds later, their side by side Apparition landed them at a lovely, older home set way back off the road and surrounded by a positively beautiful garden.

"I love this house." Millie whispered to Lee.

Leaning down, Lee whispered in Millie's ear. "Play your cards right, and someday this all could be yours. Of course we might have to kill Randy, but I'm game if you are."

There were a few butterflies floating about her stomach, but she was ready. If Lee thought enough of her to introduce her to family after only three days, she planned to walk in there with her head held high and a level of self confidence she hadn't ever felt in her life.

/*/

Sunday dinner at the Jordan household was a little more low key than usual. Harry was there. As was Justin. Neither wizard would willingly turn down the promise of Mrs. Jordan's mac and cheese.

Randy, Justin and Harry had settled themselves on the back porch and were enjoying the scenery and the silence. They had been talking about Michael, but it had been a short conversation. None of the men wanted to dwell on the fact they probably wouldn't see Michael again. Even though they had made tentative promises to visit him. Life didn't usually work like that. It was in the back of all their minds that once Michael left London, he probably wouldn't want to see anyone who reminded him of the past. The men knew Michael. It would be a pride thing.

Randy casually mentioned he'd had a few drinks with Millie on Friday night. Also commenting on how good she looked. It was on the tip of his tongue to mention Lee, but he remained silent figuring he had done enough talking.

"I saw our girl, and I agree she is looking gorgeous. I think getting away from Michael is the best thing for her. It's not my place to say, but I believe she made all those changes hoping to impress Michael. It didn't work out, but she seems to have gotten a new lease on life. I, for one, am happy for her." Raising his glass, Harry called a toast. "Here's hoping Millie doesn't leave the Auror Department to become a model."

"Here! Here!" Justin added.

"She'd better not, or I'll hunt her down like some felon."

"I'll go check. Dinner should be ready by…."

Randy was interrupted by the appearance of his mother at the door looking very pale.

"Mum? Is everything alright. You look like you've seen Merlin come through the door. That's not too farfetched really. Everyone loves your mac and cheese." Randy joked.

Whispering to Randy, Mrs. Jordan explained that Lee had brought a witch with him. "He's never brought any woman here to meet me. She's lovely. Isn't this exciting?"

"Did she say that the infamous Lee Jordan has brought a witch home to meet her? Hell no," sputtered Harry. "That can't be right."

"Well shite. Why are we still standing here? Let's go meet this lovely blonde," added Justin facetiously.

Randy was bringing up the rear. He was more than sure everyone already knew the girl, and she was no more a blonde than he was.

/*/

Mother Jordan had the widest smile on her face as she pointed towards the living room. "They're in there."

Harry and Justin made it through the doorway first and stopped dead in their tracks. Randy who was two steps behind them let out a big sigh. The worst had happened. Lee had brought the witch who had caught his interest, and she wasn't a stranger.

"Hey Millie." The three greeted in unison.

With a giggle that fit right in with her new look, Millie gave a wave. "Howdy boys. This is a surprise. Fancy meeting you here."

Lee stood a little off to the side… smiling and waiting for someone to fire the first salvo. However, everyone just stood there. Either Millie's team was too surprised or too polite to offer any objections. Which was fine with Lee. It gave him time to put them all on notice.

"Millie. Would you mind if I spoke to these blokes alone for a minute? Thank you. Mother Jordan will be glad to put you to work. This will only take a minute."

Lee paused for a second then spoke his piece. "Here's what I don't care about. Your opinions. All you need to know is that I'm interested in Millie. So far, she appears to be interested in me. Although, she has implicitly refused to don Gryffindor colors. I think she and I will work out fine."

Harry didn't give a fuck about Lee's glib words. He cared about Millie. So he stepped directly in front of Lee to read him the riot act about how he should and should not treat Millie.

Lee listened intently for about a minute before grabbing his wand and throwing up a Muffliato. "I've listened to you rant at me like I'm some naughty child. I respect you Harry, but don't you fucking presume to think you know me or what I feel. You know what I show you. I'm interested in Millie. Get that through your head. All of you get it through your heads. I have taken the first step with Millie tonight to get to where I want us to be. If any of you don't like the situation, fuck you. If any of you try to step in between us, you won't like how that turns out. Millie is grown, and I'm not Michael fucking Corner."

Without missing a beat, Lee removed the Muffliato stepping back as he did so. "Do we move forward from here, or does anyone else have something to say?"

"I'm good," replied a startled Justin putting some space between himself and the others. "All you need to know is I'm heading for the door if you start throwing around hexes."

Randy stared at his cousin. This rugged attitude was something he'd never seen before. He kind of liked it. If only, in small increments at a time. "Spoken like a true Jordan cousin. Nicely said. We were only worried about our girl. Now we know better. I wish you well."

An astounded Harry still stood face to face with Lee. "My apologies Lee. Sometimes I can be a bit overbearing. You'll get no interference from me. I also wish you and Millie well."

Lee had seamlessly slipped back to his normal, jovial self. "Just one more thing before we indulge in the finest mac and cheese in London and surrounding areas mates. Millie passed girl a long time ago. She's your teammate. Your partner. Your back up. What she isn't. Is your _girl_. Make a note."

"Damn," whispered Justin. "That's a side of Lee I don't want to see again anytime soon."

Harry smiled as he clapped Justin on the back. "That makes two of us. Let's go eat."

/*/

Mother Jordan was wondering why Lee's friend kept smiling at nothing. They were talking as they put the food into table sized serving bowls. But between sentences, the witch couldn't stop smiling. Mother Jordan hoped Lee hadn't brought home someone who was as mad as a hatter.

Millie worked easily beside Mother Jordan. She had been invited to call her that. At the same time, she was listening to every word of the conversation going on in the living room. Lee had thrown up a bloody Muffliato. Like she wasn't an Auror who knew every trick in the book. Including how to disrupt a simple spell.

Mother Jordan kept glancing at her, but Millie couldn't help it. She was bursting with pride over the way Lee had set them all straight. It was all Millie could do to keep from laughing out loud when Lee told them she wasn't their girl. She hadn't thought much about them calling her their girl. In fact, she kind of liked the feeling of being part of a team family. However, she had to agree with the wizard who was interested in her. She hadn't been a girl in a very long time.

/*/

Millie thanked Mother Jordan for allowing her to help with the dinner. Mother Jordan smiled sweetly then suggested they go feed the hungry herd.

Millie followed behind Mother Jordan levitating the bowls of food in front of her.

Millie glanced at Lee and couldn't stop beaming. He gave a cheeky wink before settling her into a chair. With that wink, Millie knew that Lee knew she'd heard every word of what had come out of his mouth.

The cheeky little bleeder had been selling himself as much as he'd been telling off Harry, Justin and Randy.

Lee was teaching her, and she was learning.

After chewing a forkful of the very delicious mac and cheese, Millie took a sip of wine before looking around the table at the men. "So boys. Did you have a nice talk? What was so secret that Mother Jordan and I weren't allowed to hear?" Without waiting for a response, Millie pushed on. "Oh never mind. I'm sure I'll find out in the end."

Beside Millie, Lee smiled down at his plate thinking. She and I are so evenly matched.


	39. Chapter 39

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 38**

Mother Jordan kept glancing at her, but Millie couldn't help it. She was bursting with pride over the way Lee had set them all straight. It was all Millie could do to keep from laughing out loud when Lee told them she wasn't their girl. She hadn't thought much about them calling her their girl. In fact, she kind of liked the feeling of being part of a team family. However, she had to agree with the wizard who was interested in her. She hadn't been a girl in a very long time.

/*/

Millie thanked Mother Jordan for allowing her to help with the dinner. Mother Jordan smiled sweetly then suggested they go feed the hungry herd.

Millie followed behind Mother Jordan levitating the bowls of food in front of her.

Millie glanced at Lee and couldn't stop beaming. He gave a cheeky wink before settling her into a chair. With that wink, Millie knew that Lee knew she'd heard every word of what had come out of his mouth.

The cheeky little bleeder had been selling himself as much as he'd been telling off Harry, Justin and Randy.

Lee was teaching her, and she was learning.

After chewing a forkful of the very delicious mac and cheese, Millie took a sip of wine before looking around the table at the men. "So boys. Did you have a nice talk? What was so secret that Mother Jordan and I weren't allowed to hear?" Without waiting for a response, Millie pushed on. "Oh never mind. I'm sure I'll find out in the end."

Beside Millie, Lee smiled down at his plate thinking, she and I are so evenly matched.

/

**Making The First Move: Chapter 39**

Hermione received Minerva's answer in the early afternoon. Minerva would love to see them, cheekily explaining that reports of her death had been greatly exaggerated. To Severus and Hermione's surprise, Minerva invited them to visit her Hogwarts quarters rather than her home in Scotland, insisting they attend the small, private dinner she had arranged. Minerva also informed them that Horace, Pomona, Aurora and Poppy had also shown interest in attending, if they didn't mind. Minerva revealed she had scheduled the dinner for 4:00 and would send a carriage to Hogsmeade to meet them.

A footnote to the letter stated that Pomona would really like to see Neville if he was available.

Both Hermione and Severus smiled over Minerva's idea they needed a carriage to pick them up, joking that the Headmistress was still living in the old days. Hermione hurriedly replied to Minerva declining the use of a carriage, telling her she and Severus would be at the Hogwarts gates at 3:30 sharp while also adding she would invite Neville and possibly another friend named David Reese.

Aware that Neville and David were at the shop, Severus told Hermione it would be quicker if he flooed through to the shop to invite them in person. He mentioned giving them the option of flooing through to the cottage, or meeting at the gates of Hogwarts.

Without even changing his jumper, Severus stepped into the floo.

/*/

Severus was in luck. Both Neville and David were busily working at the shop. Severus found David working in Florae where he extended the invitation to dinner.

David accepted the invitation without a second thought. "How nice Severus. I haven't seen Minerva or Horace in ages. It will be nice to see them. I'll just finish up a few things here, stop by my flat to shower and change then meet you and Hermione at the Hogwarts gates at 3:30."

Severus nodded as he turned to go. "We'll see you then David. I assume Neville is downstairs?"

"He is," replied David. "Working industriously as always."

"Good," said Severus glancing around the shop. "Everything is coming along well David. Your shop will be a showplace."

"Thank you." David replied, waving one hand around expansively. "I've had several thoughts about the premises. Although I've handed out flyers referring to Florae, I was hoping to open the premises under a different name. A name which will more readily be identified with me rather than Miss Lovegood. Additionally, I'd like to request my Silky Wormwood Powder and any additional products I have invented or will invent, be sold exclusively from here."

Severus didn't agree or disagree. He was there on an errand. Now wasn't the time to get into any long discussions about names or inventions. "I'm only here to extend invitations to you and Neville. Save this discussion for another time. Hermione and I have business in the morning. However, we'll be back in the shop by noon. Check with us when we get back. Now. I should find Mr. Longbottom before 3:30 sneaks upon us."

"Of course Severus. I'll see you at 3:30."

/*/

Neville looked up in surprise when Severus walked through the door. "Severus! What brings you in on a Sunday?"

Severus glared at his partner.

Neville waved his wand to cancel the protective spell he had covering his eyes. "That didn't come out quite right Severus. You have every right to be here any time you like. It's just, you don't come in on Sunday very often."

"Save it Mr. Longbottom. I have a very precise reason for being here. If you will stop the prattle for five seconds, I'll explain."

"Certainly Severus. Explain away."

"Minerva McGonagall has invited Hermione and I to a private dinner in her quarters at Hogwarts, and extended an invitation to you as well. Pomona hopes you will attend. You are in no way obligated, but I promised to inquire. Hermione, David and I will be meeting at 3:30 at the Hogwarts gates. If you plan to attend, please be punctual," suggested Severus over his shoulder as he walked back upstairs to access the floo.

Neville began putting away the ingredients. Pomona asking for him made Neville feel good. After his run in with Rolf Scamander and Luna that morning, he needed something to boost his self worth. He would definitely attend the dinner.

/*/

"Hello love." Hermione called out when she heard the small whoosh that accompanied Severus stepping out of the floo. "I'm having a quick bath. You might want to use the other bathroom." She added lowering her voice when Severus appeared at the bathroom door.

"You look lovely in all that nakedness. Is that our child making that little pouch in your stomach? I'd come over to kiss it, but I don't think I'd be able to stop there. Because it is already 2:15, I _will _use the other bathroom."

Throwing her wet facecloth at the place Severus had so recently stood, Hermione shouted that she didn't have a pouch…..yet. As she toweled off, Hermione took a hard look in the mirror at her stomach. "He's an ill informed git." She whispered softly. "I'm still _almost_ as flat as a washboard."

/*/

All four guests were waiting at the gates when Horace Slughorn came down to release the wards. For a second, it seemed things between Horace and Severus would be awkward, but they were two grown wizards who had left the past in the past, so the little reunion went off as well as could be expected.

The dinner also went well with Pomona fairly glowing as she complimented Neville on his partnership at S L &amp; G and his station in life.

Neville grinned at his former Herbology Professor as he reached over to cover her hand with his, offering up his own little joke. "That means a lot coming from a professor who told the class to just leave my lying on the ground."

Pomona blushed fuchsia, but laughed along with the others before adding another comment. "That I did Mr. Longbottom. That I did."

/*/

As glad as Minerva was to see everyone, she was more than glad to see David Reese. She and David were chatting like the two old friends they obviously were. Once or twice, Hermione glanced at Severus to see if he was getting a, _more than old friends,_ vibe from the two. Severus had answered Hermione's unspoken question with a slight nod of the head. Hermione also noticed Aurora, Poppy, Pomona seemed familiar with David as well. Imagine that, she thought to herself. Our David must have been some kind of Lothario in the past.

The conversation around the table was lively and sometimes humorous. Especially when Minerva stated she thought the rumors of her ill health were down to the QuatroClub members. She had then gone on to explain that the QuatroClub was a group of students from the four different houses who saw nothing wrong in co-mingling houses.

"That's wonderful Minerva." Hermione remarked excitedly. "I would have loved to be part of something like the QuatroClub."

Severus wisely chose to bite his tongue. As badly as he wanted to comment, he kept to himself the fact had there been such a group and Hermione was involved, no one would have been able to get a word in edgewise. Severus didn't have to speak, because Minerva said it for him. While Hermione turned a bit pink, she laughed as hard as anyone else. It was a day for pink and red faces.

The group split off into small splinters after dinner. Pomona invited Neville to her greenhouses to show him how much they had changed. Horace and Hermione were discussing the old Slug Club while Poppy and Aurora cornered a grim looking Severus. Hermione smiled to herself as she watched her fiancé's face. He had to be the only one who didn't know Poppy and Aurora both had secret crushes on his miserable arse. She couldn't wait to tell Ginny they had been spot on all those years ago.

Off in a corner, seated at a small, round table, Minerva and David were discreetly talking and laughing over Merlin knows what.

Dessert appeared on the table at 5:30. By 6:30, the guests were saying their goodbyes before being led back to the gates by Horace.

On the way out, Poppy gently pulled Hermione off to the side. "Congratulations to you and Severus. I was surprised by the news, but I can see you and he make a lovely couple."

"Thank you Poppy. Not just for the congratulations, but for everything you did for all of us."

Poppy smiled. "That was my job Hermione, but you can be sure the students of your year definitely kept me on my toes, especially Harry Potter. How is he? Please give him my regards." Stepping closer, Poppy lowered her voice. "When are you due?"

Hermione blushed in surprise at the indiscreet question, wondering how Poppy knew.

Poppy gave a soft laugh. "You have that special glow. Your secret is safe with me dear. You can't think after all these years tending to a school full of young witches, I can't tell when one is in the family way. I've used my share of _cleansing potions _on fourteen-fifteen year old witches too young to know better, but that's all I'll say about that. Anyway, I'll see you at the wedding. Thank you for inviting me."

Fourteen-fifteen year old witches were having sex? How could I have not known? Taking Poppy by the hands, Hermione leaned in to give her a quick peck on the cheek. "We have even more to thank you for. You are an amazing witch. My probable date of delivery is July 2nd. We'll see you at the wedding."

Severus raised his brows and gave Hermione a questioning look. She had simply shrugged her shoulders, promising herself she would ask about pregnancies and underage sex at Hogwarts when they got home.

Hermione, David, Neville and Severus said quick goodbyes outside the gates before Apparating away to their own destinations.

/*/

After dinner, Lee was in a quandary. As much as he wanted to be alone, alone with Millie, he knew it wasn't a good idea just yet. The very last thing he wanted to do was come across as another Michael Corner. Glancing over at Millie who was holding a conversation with Mother Jordan and Randy, Lee felt a slight tightening in his chest, stomach and lower area whenever Millie let out one of her growly laughs. Yes. That was what they were. Feminine, throaty, sexy, growly laughs which were playing havoc with his body.

Lee came out of his reverie just in time for Millie to catch his eye. The sassy witch had given him a quick wink. "You're awfully quiet Lee. Have I overstayed my welcome?"

Mother Jordan smiled at her nephew. "How can anyone this lovely overstay her welcome? It has to be something else. Right Lee?"

Glad his aunt couldn't read his thoughts, Lee gave one of his irreverent answers. "Don't let that smile fool you Mother Jordan. Millie is a stone cold, killer Auror who would arrest you as soon as look at you. It's a good thing the mac and cheese lived up to its reputation, or you'd probably be in Ministry custody by now. In addition, Millie does not like the colors red and gold. Especially, when worn together."

Randy laughed as he excused himself to get another plate of food. "Anyone else?" He asked.

"None for me cousin," replied Lee.

"No thank you Randy. The last thing I want is for the joker over there to send an Owl telling me, if he'd known I'd eat his aunt out of house and home, he wouldn't have invited me."

Randy laughed while Mother Jordan clutched her throat. "He wouldn't!"

With a straight face, Lee gazed directly at Millie as he responded to his aunt. "Oh indeed I would Mother Jordan. Someone has to keep these Aurors in line. Might as well be me."

From the kitchen, Randy who was still laughing explained things to his mum. "They are joking with each other mum. If Lee wrote Millie a note like that, you'd probably never hear from him again. He'd be the one in custody."

Finally understanding what was going on, Mother Jordan laughed in embarrassment. "Two of a kind. Trying to give this poor, old witch a stroke."

"Sorry Mother Jordan," apologized Millie. "Just having a bit of fun."

"Sorry. Not sorry," joked Lee getting to his feet. "I think it's time for me to be getting this wayward witch home."

"I enjoyed myself Mother Jordan," remarked Millie also getting to her feet. "Thank you."

Mother Jordan gave Millie a hug, telling her she was welcome to come back with Lee any time.

Lee could not pass up the chance to make a smart remark. "Aunty please don't extend an open invitation, or she'll be bringing her boyfriend to the door looking for mac and cheese."

Lee had stepped in it and realized it before the last word left his mouth.

Now that she had cottoned on, Mother Jordan jumped right in. "Her boyfriend?" She questioned in mock surprise with an obvious smirk on her face. "I thought you were her boyfriend Lee. Oh well Millie. Bring whomever you like. He'll be welcome. Thank you for coming."

Randy who was still in the kitchen heard everything that was said, and began to choke with laughter. When he finally got himself under control, Randy choked out a reply. "Good one mum. Goodnight Millie. See you Tuesday. Is that foot out of your mouth yet cousin?"

Lee ignored Randy, hugged his aunt and led Millie to the door.

/*/

Once outside, Lee and Millie spent a few minutes on the porch talking.

"So, Mother Jordan has invited me to bring whom….."

"Don't start Bullstrode." Lee sniped, cutting across Millie. "Aunty twisted my words."

"She did not. I was standing right there. In order to not mix you up with any other wizard, perhaps it's me who should be calling you _correct wizard _. You'll need a prepared statement when people start asking questions though. Just think, you'll only have to worry if I start calling you by a number."

Letting out a huge sigh, Lee began to see the humor in his faux pas. "Alright. Alright." He laughingly replied. "For the first time ever, I admit defeat. You've outdone me. Just one thing. You may not bring wizards to my aunt's door for mac and cheese. If you have a wizard you want to have mac and cheese, take him to a restaurant. My aunt's mac and cheese is for family and guests of family only. You've been warned."

"Really? That's not what Mother Jordan said." Millie joked before wishing Lee a goodnight and Apparating away.

/*/

Lee couldn't believe it. Millie had left him standing there. He was losing his touch. Perhaps his title, Master of the Universe, no longer applied. After several seconds of thought, Lee Apparated to his own flat, thinking how great a day it had been, wondering if Millie had the nerve to bring a wizard to his aunt's door. By the time Lee landed, he had come to the conclusion, Millie had the nerve, but not the disposition.

Millie landed in her flat. She'd had an amazing time at Randy's house. Better yet, she had learned a few things. The most important of which was Lee Jordan being serious about pursuing a relationship with her. Millie Bullstrode was going to have a real boyfriend. She did chastise herself for Apparating away, but felt it had been the right thing to do. If she had remained in Lee's company, she might have dragged him to her flat and shagged him blind, and that wouldn't do. Lee wasn't Michael. She didn't want to make the first moves then possibly get into another situation where a wizard accepted the pussy, but not a relationship.

/*/

"That was a nice time," remarked Hermione as she and Severus landed in the cottage. "It was great to see everyone."

"It certainly was," echoed Severus as he helped Hermione remove her dress. "Minerva looks anything but sick. I found her remark about rumors of her ill health being greatly exaggerated quite humorous."

"I did as well," snickered Hermione. "Interesting thing that QuatroClub. So much has changed. For the better, I might add," added Hermione leaning her head down allowing Severus to kiss the back of her neck. "That feels good Sev. Don't stop."

"I don't intend to stop." Severus replied hoarsely. "The vision of you naked in the bath hasn't left me all day. Feel this." He said, pulling Hermione back against a fully firm erection. "It is my intention to use it liberally. Prepare yourself witch."

Turning herself so she and Severus were facing each other, Hermione pulled him into a deep kiss then advised him just what was what. "No preparation needed my love. The days of contraceptive charms are over for a while. I am more than ready for you."

/*/

Severus made quiet love to Hermione that night. It was as though he was sending every bit of his love and passion for her and the baby through his rigid dick. If Hermione's low moans were any gauge, Severus was doing a very good job of getting his point across.

They made love, rested, then made love once again. Hermione was so content she laid there making little catlike purrs of satisfaction which made Severus feel invincible.

"My loves." He whispered, leaving little kisses on Hermione's shoulder and neck.

/*/

After a brief period of silence, Hermione started a conversation by complaining about the wet spot under her bum. To which Severus replied with a comment Ron used to use. "Are you a witch, or not?"

"Funny Mr. Snape." Hermione replied summoning her wand. "Tergeo. Try not to be so full of liquid next time, because the wet spot seems to always land just under my arse."

"Is my lovely fiancée now complaining, even though not two seconds ago she was purring in contentment? We've had a lovely night out. Just this once, couldn't you have ignored that little, wet spot?" Joked Severus.

Hermione poked him in the ribs as she turned to lay her head on his shoulder. "For your information, it was an extremely large, wet spot." Before Severus could make a retort, Hermione placed her finger on his lips. We'll discuss your proclivity to get me wet another time. Right now, I have a question."

"May I have a kiss first? Your questions sound so much better with your lips on mine."

Hermione lifted her head so Severus could reach her lips. "I love you Miss Granger." He whispered softly against her mouth.

"And I love you Sev. Now keep your hands to yourself and listen. What do you know about fourteen and fifteen year old Hogwarts students getting pregnant?"

Severus sat up like he'd been scalded. "What do you know about any of that?" He asked in a fiercely commanding tone.

Hermione who had rolled off Severus when he sat up so abruptly, caught her breath. "Are you telling me things of that nature went on right under my nose?" She huffed at Severus. "How could I not have known?"

/*/

A rigid Severus was raging inside as he began adjusting the blanket to allow himself time to figure out how to reply. How else would he reply? Hermione asked him a question. She was his fiancée, so he would answer truthfully. Recalling the little tete-a-tete between Hermione and Poppy, Severus knew immediately where Hermione had gotten the information. Poppy Pomfrey should be censured for this indiscretion. In addition, she should not imbibe in the spirits if she cannot keep Hogwarts business private while indulging.

/*/

"Please don't get all self righteous on me Hermione. Poppy never should have mentioned any of it to you. It is not her place to shout about the private business of others. How did the subject come up?"

"I'll answer your question then you'll answer mine," replied an astonished yet inquisitive Hermione. "Poppy Pomfrey pulled me aside to ask when was the baby due?"

Severus sighed and nodded. "She is very gifted in what we call the female ailments."

"Female ailments my arse. It takes two people to make a pregnancy," huffed Hermione, continuing her explanation without a pause. "I was stunned by her question, which led me to ask how she knew about my condition. Poppy explained she had been tending to young witches at Hogwarts for ages, and in the process, had become adept at recognizing certain signs even the girls themselves didn't recognize."

/*/

For several seconds, Severus remained silent trying to compose himself. Impaired or not, Poppy had no fucking business revealing an age old secret. It was unforgivable.

/*/

"I really don't feel comfortable discussing this Hermione, but you have asked, so I will do my best to answer. First, you must understand that the bulk of young ladies we are talking about are now my age and older. From what I learned, there were a great many accidents back before Albus took over as Headmaster. One of the first things Albus did when he found out the gravity of the situation, was to meet with Poppy to put together a plan which would help any witch who needed assistance. Once the plan was put in place, the unintended pregnancies dwindled down to practically nothing. There is a potion which for lack of a better name was called the Cleansing Potion. It was not exactly sanctioned by the Ministry, but to protect young witches, Albus quietly sanctioned it for Hogwarts. There may have been a few accidents during your years at Hogwarts, but nothing like in the past. However, even if I knew names, I would not repeat them. If even a hint of this information got out, there would be reputations at stake. Families could be torn apart. No one wants to find out his or her grandmother or mother had slipped off to meet a wizard and ended up pregnant. As far as I know, the witches who got pregnant didn't always end up marrying the boy who got them with child."

/*/

Hermione laid on her back, with her arms covering her eyes, shaken by what she'd been told. She knew Severus did not give up private information easily, if at all. Her question had cost him.

/*/

"Severus." She whispered softly, arms still covering her eyes. "I'm sorry I asked the question. I will never breathe a word of what you've just shared." Hermione sat up beside the still sitting Severus and began to run her fingers through his hair. "This will be the last on this subject. Shall I get you a cup of tea to settle your nerves?"

"My nerves are fine Hermione." Severus answered in a resigned tone. "It's my faith in others that has been shaken. Let's just settle down for the night. We have a busy morning in front of us with James Dever, as well as, a busy evening going through the responses to our updated wedding plans. Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Sev. Sleep well."

/*/

Hermione wasn't sure about Severus, but she couldn't drop off to sleep. She laid there feeling as though she had intentionally wounded her wizard by asking an intrusive question she knew he would answer, because it was her asking.

I am just too bloody inquisitive for my own good she thought, giving herself a mental thrashing as she fluffed and turned her pillow all in one go.

/**/

Hermione's dreams had been full of anxiety inducing scenes of young, pregnant witches, and a stern looking Severus glowering at her. She woke on Monday morning with a nauseous stomach and a throbbing headache. Hurrying to the bathroom, being sure to close the door tightly behind her, Hermione fell to her knees in front of the toilet, but nothing came out. All she had was a case of the dry heaves, which in some ways, was worse than vomiting. She remained on her knees waiting…gagging…waiting. Suddenly, a watery vomit came spewing out between the fingers she was holding up to her mouth. Hermione tried to calm down, but her head felt like someone was pounding it with a hammer.

"Severus." She called out weakly.

No Severus.

"Severus." She called out in a louder, but strangled voice. "I need your help."

The bathroom door was pulled open, and after one look, a naked Severus moved quickly to lift Hermione from her knees.

"Headache potion Sev. Please. My head feels like it's coming off my shoulders."

Holding his hand in the air, Severus caught his wand as it came flying to his hand. Running the wand up and down Hermione, he didn't find anything wrong. Wrapping a trembling Hermione in one arm, Severus summoned the headache potion from the cabinet, removing the top with his teeth. After pouring a bit of potion into Hermione's mouth, Severus questioned what was gong on. "What's happening? Nothing showed up in my wand scan. Do you hurt anywhere else? Did you take more of that bloody, morning sickness potion?"

It only took a few seconds for the headache potion to work, which in turn, allowed Hermione time to catch her breath.

Severus didn't let up. "What is this about Hermione?" He asked, repeating himself as he helped her into the shower then turned to clean up the mess on the floor. "What has gotten you to this state?"

A thoroughly embarrassed Hermione shook her head as the water cascaded down on her. "As stupid as it sounds, this has nothing to do with either the baby or morning sickness. I've done this to myself."

Now she's going to play the martyr thought Severus. "I'm not a mind reader love. You'll have to enlighten me as to how you managed to end up in the bathroom, on your knees in front of the toilet, barely able to catch your breath. I'm all ears." He remarked handing Hermione a towel as she stepped out of the shower.

"I'd say guilt and anxiety got me here Severus."

"Guilt and anxiety?" Severus questioned as he turned the shower back on. "It's way too early to be cryptic Hermione. I need to shower. I'll be out in a minute."

Hermione finished drying off, dressed, then went to fix breakfast. As she was seeing to the sausage, she made a decision. She would put her little performance down to something she ate, which was plausible. It would serve no purpose admitting she felt guilty and anxious about asking him to share Hogwarts secrets.

Hermione immediately felt better. Even though she had broached the subject, she hadn't forced Severus to answer. However, her good sense told her it would be better if she refrained from any further mention of the subject.

By the time Severus got to the table, Hermione was humming a catchy, little tune she'd heard during one of those obnoxious commercials on the telly.

"Ah. I see we are feeling better." He said, kissing her still damp hair. "You definitely smell better love. What did you mean when you said you made yourself sick?"

Hermione smiled as she placed his plate in front of him. "My head was pounding Sev. I was talking rubbish. I probably shouldn't have had that extra portion of Minerva's cake yesterday. How are those sausages?"

"Well, if it's as simple as an extra piece of cake giving you guilt and anxiety." He replied skeptically. "We shall refrain from having extra portions in the future. Correct?"

"Correct love. Those extra portions can be a bitch."

Severus chuckled as he speared a piece of egg with his fork. "Nice language Miss Granger. I'm glad you're feeling better. I've asked David to speak to you about several things he has on his mind. I will defer to your good judgment. On another matter. I'm sure Mr. Dever will not be pleased with our decision to take the cottage off the market for a month, but he is a professional. He'll handle it. After we are handed the keys, would you like to stop by your new house to have a look?"

"I would indeed," answered Hermione excitedly. "I'll speak with David before we leave. That way, there won't be any need for us to rush back to the shop. Speaking of David, it appeared as though he and Minerva have a bit of history."

Severus sent his plate and utensils to the sink before standing. "We seem to differ about what is our business and what is not. What Minerva and David have, or had, is no business of ours. I need to finish dressing."

"Severus!" Hermione huffed. Fortunately, she clamped her mouth shut before finishing her thought. "Never mind. You're quite right. We have enough going on in our own lives to wonder about others. I'm working on this nosy streak. I truly am."

"My advice," remarked Severus coming back to stand in the doorway. "Keep your mind on everything coming up in our lives, and leave the extraneous matters to others. We should get going."

"I'm ready. I'll just grab my wand and purse." Hermione replied with a prolonged sigh.

/*/

Noah and Ethan had the front up and running when Hermione and Severus arrived. Allen, who had been in Florae assisting David with some last minute changes, waved good morning as he passed.

As soon as Hermione put away her wand and purse, she noticed a note on her desk in Neville's handwriting.

_Good morning Hermione._

_Sunday morning here. I spoke to Severus last evening at the club. I mentioned wanting you to assist me in sorting out mine and David's finds. Severus suggested I ask you directly. Come Monday morning, I'm hoping you'll sit down with me. He also mentioned you are researching salves. If you need assistance with that, may I suggest our brilliant Mr. Gables who seems naturally acclimated to R&amp;D. This suggestion is not meant to take anything away from Mr. White who seems to excel in brewing._

_Anyway, please mark me down for a Monday morning chat. Have a lovely weekend._

_Neville_

Hermione stuck her head in Severus' office as she passed. "I'm headed to Florae to speak with David. I'll be quick. Neville left a note on my desk requesting a chat. Something about helping him sort out what he and David brought back. Neville inquired about me needing assistance with the salves I'm working on. I guess I'm not the only one who speaks out of turn. I can only hope you didn't mention what type of bloody salves they are."

Without waiting for a response, Hermione mouthed the words _big mouth _before hurrying to Florae.

Severus, who had been sifting through items on his desk, barely had time to register what Hermione was saying, before she was gone. After her words sunk in, Severus sighed an extremely loud sigh, hoping he and Hermione wouldn't end up going tit for tat over every bloody thing that came up.

He had mentioned the salves to Neville as an offhand remark. However, if the nature of the salves came up, which Severus was sure it would, he'd have to use a bit of deflection or misdirection. At least until Hermione was ready to reveal their secret.

Turning back to what was in front of him, Severus began opening his Owls.


	40. Chapter 40

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 39**

Hermione stuck her head in Severus' office as she passed. "I'm headed to Florae to speak with David. I'll be quick. Neville left a note on my desk requesting a chat. Something about helping him sort out what he and David brought back. Neville inquired about me needing assistance with the salves I'm working on. I guess I'm not the only one who speaks out of turn. I can only hope you didn't mention what type of bloody salves they are."

Without waiting for a response, Hermione mouthed the words _big mouth _before hurrying to Florae.

Severus, who had been sifting through items on his desk, barely had time to register what Hermione was saying, before she was gone. After her words sunk in, Severus sighed an extremely loud sigh, hoping he and Hermione wouldn't end up going tit for tat over every bloody thing that came up.

He had mentioned the salves to Neville as an offhand remark. However, if the nature of the salves came up, which Severus was sure it would, he'd have to use a bit of deflection or misdirection. At least until Hermione was ready to reveal their secret.

Turning back to what was in front of him, Severus began opening his Owls.

/

**Making The First Move: Chapter 40**

Hermione was able to get things somewhat sorted with David as well as Neville in forty five minutes, and was back to Severus' office urging him to finish up what he was doing so they could get to James Dever's office.

"Come on love. Finish up later. Our new house awaits us."

Leaning back in his chair, Severus smiled at Hermione's excitement. "We still have a few minutes before our appointment Hermione. We'll be there in plenty of time. Have a cup of tea, walk the front, but just don't get overly excited. That usually doesn't work well for either of us."

"Plopping down in one of Severus' chairs, Hermione glared at him. "I don't want a cup tea, and I'm sure you've already walked the front. I just want to get going."

Severus wrote down a few more entries before putting down his quill. "There are things to be done before we get the keys to the house Hermione. I would keep your enthusiasm under control while they are being done. I'm sure Mr. Dever doesn't need any prodding to do his job."

"I'll refrain from offering a response to that comment Severus, because I want our visit with Mr. Dever to be a pleasant one. My only suggestion is that you stop talking and get moving, as it seems you are the only wizard who needs prodding."

Severus gathered the parchment in front of him, putting it all in a neat pile. "Alright love. I'm ready. The staff is aware we will be out of the office. Let's go see Mr. Dever."

"Finally," huffed Hermione getting to her feet, following Severus to the back door.

**/*/**

David was a bit perturbed. Hermione had summarily dismissed his idea to change the name of what would be his premises. The name Florae would remain. However, she had given him the option of adding something descriptive to the title.

"Something descriptive," huffed David as he slipped on ear protection before his check of the Mandrakes. "Look at you my lovelies," David murmured to the four Mandrakes. "You're growing so fast you'll need to be repotted soon. Don't grow too fast. Hermione and Neville have grand plans for every part of at least three of you."

There was a soft knock on the door to the Mandrake area. David looked up to find a smiling Allen gesturing for him to step out. Which he did. Even though Severus had issued three pairs of ear muffs for those wanting to view the Mandrakes, David had decreed that no one enter the area without his consent. The Mandrakes were prizes, so he wasn't going to allow many people traipsing through the area.

Stepping out and locking the door with his wand, David greeted Allen. "Hello lad. What can I do for you this fine morning?"

"I've come to see if you need any more assistance. I really like being back here in Florae. It's early, and the front is fairly quiet at the moment. Rather than stand around, I thought I'd see if I could help out in some way."

"Thanks lad, but I'm fine. Nothing left, but some fine tuning. I want to thank you for your diligence while I was away. It means a lot. The grand opening will be this Saturday coming from 10-6. I'm hoping you will assist me then. It won't be necessary for you to remain the entire day, perhaps 11-2. Should we have a large turnout, I want to be prepared."

Allen didn't hesitate to offer his service for the entire day. The way David had set everything up, all the salesperson had to do was point a wand at an item, and the price, species and a few details would appear above the item. "You've made selling in Florae effortless. It will be my pleasure to assist you. 10-6 it is then. If you need Noah, I'm sure he'll be glad to step up as well. Ethan is committed to his Saturday Quidditch games, but I'll check with him as well. We'll work it out among ourselves, but you will have assistance come Saturday. I was also thinking about the flyers. If you still have some available, Noah, Ethan and I will be glad to hand them to our customers this week. Can't hurt." Ethan added with a laugh. "As Severus would say, we do what we can to improve the bottom line."

Clapping Allen on the back, David promised not to repeat what he'd just heard. "We wouldn't want Severus to think we talk behind his back. He has a wedding coming up. Can you imagine if Hermione had to stand beside an irate Severus on her wedding day? She'd hex us all."

"Quite right," replied Allen, suddenly taking a quick look around. "I was out of order. Let me get back to the front. I'll speak to Noah and Ethan, and let you know what they say. See you later David."

That's what we call teamwork thought David. No offense to Miss Lovegood, but I'm so glad she's gone.

/*/

Allen spoke to Ethan and Noah. Noah immediately volunteered to work 10-2 while Ethan offered to work 10-1 explaining that the Saturday Quidditch game started at 2:00 sharp.

"Thanks lads. Ethan, I understand your commitment to the Quidditch match. Why don't you pass for this Saturday? Maybe help out another time. Noah and I can handle this."

"You're right mate. I'm sure there will be other times I'll be able to help out. Thanks. I wouldn't want to let my Quidditch team, such as it is, down. One of these Saturdays, you both should come out to see us beat the pants off Randy and his team. Which of course hasn't happened yet, but it will."

Allen and Noah laughed at their mate, with Noah replying tongue-in-cheek. "Perhaps Miranda and I will stop by to catch the end of the match. Perhaps we'll bring you some luck."

"I can only hope," Ethan replied with a shrug. "For once, it would be nice to be on the winning team."

The three wizards walked away smiling and shaking their heads.

/*/

James Dever had listened intently as Severus explained their need to hold on to the cottage until the middle of December, and was disappointed. The daughter of a prominent citizen had seen the cottage listing over the weekend, and had persuaded her father it was exactly what she wanted. James had come in on Sunday to get the P&amp;S Agreement signed by the wealthy family. Now, he had to inform them that the cottage would not be available until mid-December. Bollocks.

Hermione was feeling a bit uncomfortable with the slight tone in James Dever's voice. She understood his disappointment, especially when some well heeled purebitch was chomping at the bit to purchase the cottage. However, as Severus had implied, Dever was a professional, so he'd better fix his attitude, or she would fix it for him.

"I understand your feelings on this matter, however, Hermione and I will need to keep the cottage for now. I believe we can meet halfway on this matter. We can try to make the cottage available on 12/5."

When Severus spoke those words, Hermione reached out to touch his arm. "You have already informed Mr. Dever of our plans to be away from 12/5-12/11. Are you suggesting we put off our already scaled back honeymoon to get the cottage ready for sale?" Then gazing directly at James Dever, Hermione shared her opinion. "You are a professional who has been in business many years Mr. Dever. I'm fairly certain this isn't the first time you've had to adjust a listing."

"I-No-I," stammered the Real Estate Agent. "It's just that the cottage has been promised."

Severus cleared his throat, knowing James had gotten on the wrong side of his witch.

Hermione ignored Severus' bit of distraction. She didn't know whether Dever had finished his thought, but she was a little peeved with his whining. If he hadn't finished, he was too slow, because Hermione had an answer for him. "Well sir. We can do this one of two ways. You can speak to the parties interested in purchasing my cottage, and tell them it will be available on 12/13, or, you can take it off the market altogether. Severus and I are trying to work with you. I'd appreciate it if you would work with us. One cannot hand over a property that hasn't been thoroughly gone over. I can promise that the cottage will be in top shape when it is handed over. Far be it for me to tell you how to approach this, but I imagine you can rewrite the Purchase &amp; Sale Agreement to reflect that the cottage will be move in ready on 12/13. Unless your clients have invited the Minister to dinner this coming week, it is not unreasonable to ask them to wait."

This time, Severus spoke her name. "Hermione."

"Yes love?" She responded, never taking her eyes from James Dever.

"Well. Yes, Miss Granger. You are quite right. I will inform the parties that the cottage will be available on 12/13. There shouldn't be any problem. Excuse me while I have my clerk correct the sale date which I will present to the potential buyers. While she is correcting the parchment, we can get the parchment work on your new home signed."

It was now down to her new home. An extremely happy Hermione sat with one leg crossed over the other…waiting.

"Hermione." Severus muttered in a low voice. "You could…."

Hermione patted Severus on the hand, answering in the same low voice. "Yes, I could have love, but I promised not to use my wand on any whiny…."

Severus gave a low chuckle just as James returned to the office.

"Here we are." James remarked, laying the documents down in front of Severus. "I've marked off the places in yellow that need to be initialed, and blue where a signature is required. These documents just acknowledge that you've received your keys and ward cards. Which, after today, will be useless as I'm sure you mean to change all your keys, codes and wards as quickly as possible."

If the whiny real estate agent hadn't done anything right up until then, he did the right thing by handing two sets of everything to Hermione.

While Severus had been initialing and signing, James' clerk had stepped in with the documents pertaining to the cottage, which Hermione quickly reviewed and signed.

After a brief handshake, Hermione and Severus were on the way to their new house.

As she stood by watching Severus remove all prior wand codes, wards and floo permissions, Hermione offered an observation. "If Mr. Dever had been a bit nicer about things, I would gladly have handed over the cottage. After all, we have a lovely new home with plenty of space in the back surrounded by gardens of gorgeous plants and flowers. We could have very easily had our wedding here."

Severus didn't want to stop in the middle of setting wards, but he did give Hermione a very serious roll of the eyes. Mostly because what Hermione had just said was brilliant, and he should have thought of it when he was sending out the changes in wedding plans. Realizing that James had rubbed Hermione the wrong way, Severus knew there was zero chance she would change the wedding venue to accommodate the whiny realtor.

When Severus finished changing and adjusting locks, wards and floo connections, he kissed Hermione on the forehead, murmuring how brilliant he thought she was.

"I'm glad you realize just how brilliant I am. By now, Mr. Dever might realize it as well. Had he been a bit more, shall we say, professional. I could have been accommodating as well as brilliant. Too late now. Come on love." She said reaching out for Severus' hand. "Let's walk through our gorgeous home. Open those Gringotts vaults Mr. Snape. I intend to hire the top magical decorator who will make full use of your Galleons, Sickles and Knuts."

"All for a good cause my love." Severus added contentedly, allowing himself to be dragged to the next room. "All for a good cause."

/*/

The Healers at the clinic recognized that Michael Corner had made strides, and had given him permission to walk about the secluded back yard, as long as he wore a wrist bracelet which would notify the security desk if he tried to leave the premises.

Michael enjoyed his walks. Today, he was even more pleased, because Harry was walking with him trying to dissuade him from transferring away.

"I understand what you are saying Harry. I'm just not sure I agree I should go back to London where I'm known as that arsehole. What would I gain from returning? Though your reasoning is valid, I just don't see how I can work myself back into the good graces of the people who count."

"You're in my good graces," growled Harry. "You have Randy, Justin, Anthony and Millie on your side as well, so don't stand there whining about getting back into the good graces of people who count. Use that mind of yours to figure out what you want to do, instead of worrying over who you should try to please. If you really don't want to leave London, hold your head up and set your mind on the positive things you should do next. And leave fucking pride out of it. So you won't be a top Auror. Get over it. You've had some healer training. Apply for a Medi-Wizard position, or an Assistant Healer position. These are low rung positions, but you can work your way up. You may use me as a reference."

"This all sounds good Harry, but…."

"But, my arse Michael. You have choices, and twenty four hours before your transfer activates. Make a decision. It probably won't be easy, and you won't have me covering your arse, but make the right, bloody decision for the right reasons."

Harry pulled several pieces of parchment from his inside pocket and handed them to Michael. "I came prepared. Just in case. If you decide to leave, I wish you well mate. Take care."

Michael watched Harry walk back into the building then looked down at the parchment in his hands. Applications for Medi-Wizard, Assistant Healer, Emergency Room Tech and Patient Care Wizard. Also attached to the applications was a note. Harry hadn't left any stone unturned.

_Michael, _

_I'm leaving these applications with you, hoping you will take the less than easy way out. I'll respect any decision you make. However, you have worked in London for years, so you should realize that missteps seldom remain in memories for too long. _

_There is an important suggestion I would like to leave with you. No matter what decision you make, the very first thing you need to do is send Kingsley an apology. It may not help, but it cannot hurt. Additionally, sometime in the future, you may want to apologize to the Head of the Auror Departments in Wales and Ireland. The apologies to Wales and Ireland are not mandatory. The one to Kingsley is. Be well mate._

_Harry_

Michael rushed back to his room. He had some thinking to do, which needed to be done in a solitary place.

/*/

Harry walked away from The Wales Clinic hoping for everything, but expecting nothing. Again, he had gone to bat for his mate. Applications for employment at St Mungo's weren't handed out haphazardly. Any applicant had to have a reference. He was Michael's. The biggest barrier Michael now had to overcome was his pride. If he could put pride aside, everything else would fall back into place. From here, it would all be up to the wizard formerly known as MC.

/*/

Back at the Ministry, Harry checked Millie's desk in advance of her returning to work the next day. She might want to get right out into the field, but the parchment covering her desk said otherwise. The team had taken care of her normal, daily cases, but the filing and follow up details would be left to her. She was also required to attend certain classes whenever they became available. Harry saw Millie's time in the field over the next week as limited at best.

Speaking of Millie, Harry found a message from her in his inbox.

_Hello boss,_

_Just want to let you know, I've scored an early, Standard Auror Performance class which goes off at 6:00 am and 6:00 pm tomorrow. I'll have it all done in one before Wednesday morning. _

_I know I am also down for extra shifts. No problem. I'm chuffed to get back to work. I'll see you in the morning._

_Millie._

Harry leaned back in his chair to let his mind wander over certain things. Lee and Millie for one. A decent wizard was trying to build a relationship with Millie. A relationship she deserved. For as much as he hoped Michael would choose to remain in London, Harry also hoped a relationship with Lee Jordan would keep Millie away from Michael, if he did choose to stay.

Anthony broke Harry's reverie. "Sorry I missed out on the mac and cheese dinner. Next time. I'll be in the office for a bit. I have some parchment work that needs completing. Millie's back tomorrow, eh? She looks good as hell. I was thinking, since she and Michael have broken for good, I might ask her out."

Harry searched Anthony's face to see if he was having him on, but got no sense of chicanery. "Really Goldstein? What is the first rule in this department?"

"We don't get involved with a fellow Auror, especially one on our own team. Are you really going to hold to that rule after you let Millie and Michael…?"

Harry immediately cut across Anthony. "It's not up for debate. From here on out, the rule will be enforced. If two Aurors fall for each other, one will be leaving the department, and I'm not bullshitting about this. I'm putting my foot down on this, because of Millie and Michael. Leave Millie alone."

After a moment of silence, Anthony grinned at Harry. "Seeing as I have no intention of giving up my lucrative, and well respected position as Auror on Top Team, I guess I can live with that. And please don't call me by my surname. Creeps me out."

Harry let out a loud chuckle. "Are you going to stand there talking rubbish, or are you going to get your work done?"

"I guess that puts paid to this conversation." Anthony replied quickly. "Bellows and I plan to take a look around over by the Burrow. Don't want any of us to be caught off guard again. See you later Harry."

"Later mate," remarked Harry reaching for his quill. Anthony wasn't the only one who had work to get done.

/*/

Lee entered the WWW premises very quietly on Monday morning. He greeted Verity with a soft good morning as he headed behind the counter.

Verity gave the normally boisterous wizard a skeptical look before sharing the news. "There's no sense in you acting normal now Lee. I guess you've gone and done it this time. George has already been downstairs looking for you. I'm to call him when you arrive. You've arrived, so I'll get him now."

"Acting normal? You wound me deeply Verity. I've done nothing to warrant your scorn. Mr. Weasley simply wants to wish me a good morning."

"Well, I think you've gotten on George's bad side and are about to be sacked. I've warned you time and time again…."

"That's enough Verity," snapped George, cutting across the witch. "Lee is partner in this enterprise. The same as Angelina, or myself. You will do well to remember that in the future. Because Lee chooses to entertain you with his banter and cheery attitude, does not change that fact. You are a valued employee Verity, but make no mistake. You will be let go before Lee is given the push off. Let me also add, I don't like being cross this early in the morning. Even though Lee doesn't complain, I will not hear anymore of your tattling. Are we clear on this?"

With the speed of a Firebolt, Verity rushed across the room and threw herself into Lee's arms. "I love you Lee. I wasn't trying to be mean. It's just that George says these things….."

"I know love. I know." Lee replied soothingly, as he patted Verity on the back. "George can be such a wanker at times. May I suggest you take some of the things he says with a grain of salt. Why don't you go wash your face. Our customers wouldn't want to see their favorite clerk with a tear stained face. Off you go."

Lee glared at George over Verity's shoulder as she left the front. "Happy now Weasley? You've ruined Verity's entire day, probably her entire week. Shall I guess what was so important you were hunting me down at the crack of dawn?"

"I wasn't hunting you down." George answered good naturedly. "In fact, I remember mentioning to you in this very room that we would discuss certain things this morning. Come to think of it, I may also have mentioned that I'm on to you. Now that we have that out of the way, I'd like to hear just what is going between you and the lovely, but not blonde, Auror."

"It's really none of your affair George." Lee answered as several customers entered the shop. "What in Merlin's name is keeping Verity? I didn't ask her to take a full shower. Come on then partner. Make yourself useful" He huffed walking away from George to assist the customers.

However, before George could move, Verity came rushing forward. "I'm here George. I heard the bell."

George watched as Lee engaged in a long conversation with a young gentleman looking for a gift for his witch. After Lee had shown the wizard almost everything in the shop a witch might like, George stepped in offering one of their newest additions.

The wizard began nodding his head. "That's perfect, and it comes with a lovely scarf. I'll take this. In fact, I'll take one in rose and one in lilac."

"Come this way." George gestured walking towards the register. "May I show you anything else?"

"No, thank you. These are perfect. I'll be sure to mention your shop at my place of employment. Have a good day."

George stared at Lee from across the room. "Really Lee? How long were you going to keep showing that bloke around the shop? Verity has the shop well covered. Come to the back. There are questions which need answering. Now please, before I do decide to give you the push off."

"Tosser," mumbled Lee in a low voice as he followed George to the back. "Back in a moment Verity."

/*/

"Exactly what are you hiding Mr. Jordan? Normally, when you become interested in a witch, you can't stop shouting about her. What's different this time?"

"You're making things up Georgie. I do not shout about the witches I date," answered Lee sourly. "I may mention them in passing, but shout about them. Never."

"I see this is going to be a battle, so let me start." George replied with a wicked grin. "You think you've really found the one. That be all, end all of witches whom you can see on your arm for more than a month."

"You're barking George. I've never dated a witch for only a month. Maybe two months, but never just one."

George howled in laughter. "Nice bit of failed deflection. Have you found a witch who is neither blonde nor a short term remedy, and is she Millie Bullstrode?"

Lee actually blushed. "I'm not getting into this with you George. I'll keep my private business private until such a time there is something to tell. Have you finished interrogating me? May I get back out front to help Verity?"

Lee walked towards the front with George on his heels, whispering.

"I will not mention this in company as long as you promise I will be the first to know when you buy the ring." Then he began to sing softly, _Lee has found the one. The oney, oney, oney one_."

Shaking his head in amusement, Lee accused George of being absolutely barking mad.

"And you're not? To get that witch in your bed, you'll have to get past an entire team of Aurors. They're very protective of each other."

"I'm not trying to get her in my bed George."

George stopped in his tracks looking astounded. "You filthy liar. You are."

Waving his hands for George to keep his voice down, Lee corrected himself. "Let me rephrase. Of course I want her in my bed, but not before she agrees to date me. As far as her team intervening between she and I, that's been sorted."

George grabbed Lee by the shoulders, looked him straight in the eye and grinned. "This is serious. I promise to keep your business to myself. Work fast though. Angie doesn't like me keeping secrets from her. Good luck mate."

/*/

The rest of the day at WWW was busy but quiet. Midway through the morning, Lee had Owled Millie to see if she would like to have dinner, which she declined, citing her need to get a good night's sleep before returning to work in the morning.

This witch has no qualms about turning me down, Lee thought anxiously while turning her response over and over in his hand. Maybe I've gotten the signals wrong. Maybe she's just looking for a friend. Lee spent more time wondering about Millie than he did assisting customers. His behavior must have become noticeable, because at one point, Verity asked if he needed a few minutes off the floor.

Maybe a few minutes will do me Verity, had just come out of his mouth when the bell over the door rang, and he looked into the smiling face of the witch he wanted.

Nodding at Verity, Millie held up a paper sack. "I hope I'm not intruding. I had to decline dinner, but I've brought lunch. I'm sure WWW has a lunch area somewhere in the back. Possibly next to the _special_ items."

Lee could feel himself grinning like a fool. All anxiety had dissipated with the sound of that sweet, sexy voice. Turning to Verity, Lee made the introductions before leading Millie to the real lunch area. Which was nowhere near the _special_ Private Stock Items.

/*/

Lee and Millie bantered back and forth the entire time they shared the lunch. George was out somewhere drumming up business, but Angelina who had remained behind entered the lunch area and was invited to have some lunch.

Lee introduced Angie to Millie, and after a puzzling look, Angie had immediately recognized the connection between Lee and Millie, and joined right in the bantering.

Lee had never been interested, _interested_ in any witch, so Angie was squirming with the anticipation of telling her husband something he didn't know.

The hour the three spent together was a great one.

/*/

Angie didn't want to be the one to say it, but they had been sitting there for over an hour. It was time for Lee to get back to the front. However, before Angie had to say anything, Millie stood, exclaiming that she had overstayed her welcome and should let Lee get back to work.

Assuming Lee might want a few private moments with Millie, Angie told Millie it had been nice meeting her, and excused herself.

Lee looked at Millie. Had it only been four days since he first set eyes on her? Four days, four years. Lee just knew this was right. Moving closer to Millie, even though he didn't know how she would react, Lee made a decision. "I want to kiss you, but I don't want to get hexed in the bargain. Are you willing to meet my lips halfway?"

"Okay." Millie replied, not taking her eyes off Lee.

Pulling her to him, Lee leaned in touching his lips to hers. "Okay means you agree, right?" Without waiting for a response, Lee pulled Millie close then crushed his lips into hers. "In case you haven't realized it yet Miss Bullstrode. I am interested."

Running her hands up and down Lee's back, Millie whispered softly against his lips. "Your interest is noted. I will put you on my card. If I'm not pulling a shift, I might even show up to your Quidditch match on Saturday. Not wearing red and gold. Never wearing red and gold. Lunch was delightful. Now please get back out front before that witch becomes apoplectic. If she peeks in here one more time, I'm going to arrest her. Hopefully, you aren't back here kissing me while the witch out front expects you at her door tonight."

Millie's words caught Lee off guard, but he answered as straightforward as he could. "Verity must have to use the loo and need me to take the floor. That's the only reason she would have for peeking back here. I would not be pursuing you Millie, if I was involved with anyone else. Mull that over. Thank you for lunch. Let me see you to the door."

After Millie left, Lee wondered if things had gone as well as he thought. He'd gotten a kiss (or two), but he'd also gotten a mild warning. In the past, he hadn't given a shite about warnings, or how things looked to others. This time was different. With Millie, he gave a shite.

/*/

Hermione was bursting with energy when she and Severus landed back at SL&amp;G. "I want to do this. I plan to do that. The house. The house. The house."

Hermione was definitely over stimulated and highly motivated.

Severus, on the other hand was ready to throttle his witch. "You may do anything you like, but please, lower your voice. Everybody within the surrounding ten miles doesn't have to know what is going on in our life. Why don't you take a moment to get your thoughts in order? Tonight, we'll go over everything."

Taking a deep breath, Hermione rolled her eyes in Severus' direction, but reigned herself in. "Well, I'm excited about our future home. You go do what you need to do. I'm going to Magical Decorators in Diagon Alley to see what they have to offer in the way of services. Perhaps I'll stop by to see Hannah. She's recently renovated the entire top floor of the Leaky. Maybe she can give me some pointers."

Severus thought Hermione was moving too fast. However, rather than get into a discussion here at the shop, he would wait until they could have a private discussion at home.

On her way out, Hermione stuck her head in the door of his office. "I'm off Severus. You might think I'm going off half cocked. I assure you, I'm not. I just want to be thoroughly prepared. We'll make any permanent decisions together. Training tonight. I'll be back soon."

/*/

After Hermione left, Severus spoke to both Neville and David to settle unfinished business. At the end, he and David had devised a system where David could sell his products out of Florae. Severus complimented David on the way he had the shop set up, suggesting they use his format at the front end as well. David assured Severus that the Silky Wormwood Powder was still being tested, but would be back on the shelf before the grand opening. Severus walked away very pleased with the outcome of their conversation.

He and Neville had a more in depth conversation which ended with Severus authorizing him to use Noah in place of Hermione. "I understand the immediate need to start sorting and cataloging your finds Neville. Until Hermione can step in, I suggest you use Mr. Gables for a few hours at a time. Mr. White and Mr. Wilson will hold down the front end for the few hours Noah is with you."

"Thank you Severus for your consideration, however Hermione has already committed to assisting me starting Wednesday this week. We should have everything sorted by Thursday afternoon. If Mr. Gables is to be away from the front end, I believe he is better suited to R&amp;D. If you need me for anything else, I'll be down in the brewing room."

As Neville walked away, Severus was more than chuffed he hadn't mentioned salves.

/*/

Severus walked the front end, greeting customers while noting how tightly managed Noah, Ethan and Allen kept the front. This was how a shop should be run. Severus also noticed how each wizard was handing out a flyer for the grand opening to every customer he serviced.

Severus returned to his office in a much better mood than when he left.

/*/

Hermione returned to the shop with numerous flyers, booklets and brochures which she had tucked securely in her purse, promising they would only discuss them after they got all the wedding details sorted.

At 6:01, Noah and Ethan headed downstairs while Allen headed over to Florae. Neither Hermione nor Severus missed the fact that Allen seemed fairly keen to be in Florae.

Severus sighed as he and Hermione walked downstairs. "I hope this isn't going where I think it's going. It will be a bugger to have to bring in a new person for the front end."

Hermione gave a simple reply. "Imagine what we'll have to do when Noah and Ethan get all trained up and want to move to the next step. We are creating monsters Mr. Snape."

"We might be creating monsters, but as long as they remain on staff at SL&amp;G. They will be our monsters. I'll see you after training."

/*/

The training had gone well. Hermione and Severus were having a quick meal, discussing how advanced Noah and Ethan were.

Hermione had a pearl of wisdom to share with Severus. "I think Noah and Ethan are sneaking into the shop at all hours to practice," she snickered.

"I wouldn't be surprised," replied Severus. "Wouldn't be surprised at all."

"All right love. Time to get down to wedding business. We need to be sure all the vendors and such have acknowledged our change of plans."

/*/

Twenty minutes into sorting through the responses, Hermione and Severus felt the wards tremble, informing them someone had landed on the porch. Throwing a questioning look at Severus, Hermione got to her feet to check the door, wondering who would be impolite enough to show up at 10:00 at night.

The first person to cross Severus' mind was Michael Corner. If that was the case, Severus planned to hex first and question later.

Although neither really expected trouble, they both had their wands at the ready.

Hermione looked through the glass before opening the door, and laid her wand on the side cabinet after recognizing Ginny. "You may put away your wand Severus. It's only Ginny."

Severus, who was right on Hermione's heels, had already lowered his wand and turned away muttering. "Of course it is. Perhaps she's just finished playing the drool game and wants to share information. I'll finish up in the study. You might want to mention to your Maid of Honor there are more reasonable times to visit."

Hermione grinned at Severus' retreating back as she opened the door to let Ginny in. She was definitely going to hear more about this.

"Hey Gin." Hermione said, pulling Ginny into a hug. "What brings you here at this time of night?"

"Sorry. I didn't realize how late it is. I was in the area, so I thought I would stop in to tell you I have my dress. Of course, it looks lovely on me."

Hermione didn't want to get into anything with Severus two rooms away, but she could tell Ginny had something else on her mind. "I've known you a long time Ginny. You didn't come out of your way to tell me what I already know. That's what wedding planners are for. What's going on?"

Suddenly, Ginny found her fingertips very interesting, finally giving a one word answer. "Joshua."

For a moment, Hermione couldn't think. Who the hell is Joshua? Oh Merlin! Severus will never know how right he was. Joshua, the, I'll meet you at your apartment after I get off work, Joshua. The bloke from Club Pudding. "What about Joshua?"

As if speaking slowly would make her lose her nerve, Ginny hurriedly explained. "He and his wife have separated, and he wants to move in with me."

"No!" Hermione exclaimed, hands flying up to her mouth. "Are you out of your mind Ginny? You'll be labeled the other woman. Molly will kill you. The wife will kill you."

Ginny smiled at her friend. "You've always got jokes Hermione. Of course I'm not letting him move in with me. My question is how do I get rid of him now that he doesn't have a home to go to?"

Hermione was astonished. "I thought you liked this wizard. Tight buns, big…."

Ginny held up her hand to stop Hermione from talking. "Yes, I did say that. I like him, but I don't like him, like him. I mean he was a bit of fun, but no one I want sleeping beside me every night. Shite Hermione! You're the brilliant one. What do I do?"

"I can think of one thing."

"What?"

"Have your miserable sot of a brother Ron give him a talking to."

"That's funny Hermione. Still with the jokes. I couldn't discuss this with any of my brothers. They'd probably end up hexing me. I guess I just stopped by to get your opinion, because I know what has to be done. He has to go make up with his wife…..and we have to stop seeing each other."

Hermione had been nodding her head as Ginny spoke. "Right in one Gin. Just give him the shove off, and stay away from Club Pudding for a while."

"That's what I thought you'd say. Well, one shove off coming up. Too bad, because I had plans on shagging him right up until after the wedding."

Ginny's last words annoyed Hermione and she snapped at her friend. "Are you freaking kidding me? You were going to bring Joshua to my wedding as your plus one? You wouldn't have to worry about Molly, or the wife killing you. Severus would do that on his own if he found out you were bringing some married lout to the wedding. Grow up Ginny. Bring someone reputable to the wedding, or come alone. I don't want bull shite ruining my big day. It's getting late. Just go do what you need to do. We'll talk during the weekend. If you're good, perhaps Severus will take us to The Elite Club. There's bound to be some fine looking gentlemen there."

Ginny laughed as she got to her feet. "Now there's an idea. I'm sure there are a few of those around. Thanks for listening Hermione. Owl me if Severus says yes."

"I will Gin. Goodnight."

/*/

Hermione could feel Severus' eyes on her. How much had he heard? It had been stupid not to throw up a Muffliato when Ginny started talking about Joshua. Too late now. She waited for Severus to speak.

"It's late love," was all Severus said before walking over to kiss the top of Hermione's head. "I'm going to turn in. Goodnight."

"Now there's a surprise," she mumbled to herself. It was late. Hermione wasn't more than five minutes behind Severus. She climbed in beside him, throwing an arm and a leg across his body. Leaving several kisses across his back, Hermione softly called his name. "Sev. Are you awake?"

"I am, and the answer is no. I wouldn't take that witch anywhere with us. Let her find some fine, young gentlemen on her own. She seems to have done well so far. You have really made a poor choice for your Maid of Honor. You're a witch Hermione. The next time you want to hold a conversation of that nature, cast a spell to keep it private."

Hermione didn't know whether to be upset at the tone Severus was using with her, or the fact he'd eavesdropped on her conversation. Where was the balance?

Hermione didn't have to speak, because Severus did. "Before you go off on a rant about me listening to your conversation, let me say this. I won't even address your friend's behavior, because it goes without saying how I feel about infidelity and promiscuous sex. I was working two rooms away with an open door. I didn't even have to strain to hear the conversation. If you intend to discuss this any further, may we wait until a more suitable time?"

"Point taken Severus." Hermione replied, removing her arm and leg from over Severus, and turning to her other side. "There won't be any further discussion. Ginny is wrong, and you have the right to refuse to invite her anywhere. That's it. Goodnight."

Severus turned to his other side and placed his hand on Hermione's hip. "I apologize if I was sharper than necessary. My anger isn't directed at you."

"Apology accepted. I know your anger isn't directed at me. Perhaps that's why you still have the ability to lie serenely in your own bed, instead of seeking one at St Mungo's."

Severus leaned up to give Hermione a little nip on her shoulder. "Duly noted love. Duly noted. I will not give up the ability to lie serenely in this bed for anything. Goodnight my loves."

"Goodnight Sev."


	41. Chapter 41

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 40**

Hermione didn't know whether to be upset at the tone Severus was using with her, or the fact he'd eavesdropped on her conversation. Where was the balance?

Hermione didn't have to speak, because Severus did. "Before you go off on a rant about me listening to your conversation, let me say this. I won't even address your friend's behavior, because it goes without saying how I feel about infidelity and promiscuous sex. I was working two rooms away with an open door. I didn't even have to strain to hear the conversation. If you intend to discuss this any further, may we wait until a more suitable time?"

"Point taken Severus." Hermione replied, removing her arm and leg from over Severus, and turning to her other side. "There won't be any further discussion. Ginny is wrong, and you have the right to refuse to invite her anywhere. That's it. Goodnight."

Severus turned to his other side and placed his hand on Hermione's hip. "I apologize if I was sharper than necessary. My anger isn't directed at you."

"Apology accepted. I know your anger isn't directed at me. Perhaps that's why you still have the ability to lie serenely in your own bed, instead of seeking one at St Mungo's."

Severus leaned up to give Hermione a little nip on her shoulder. "Duly noted love. Duly noted. I will not give up the ability to lie serenely in this bed for anything. Goodnight my loves."

"Goodnight Sev."

/

**A/N: **For those who think I'm making Severus a love struck fool, please think again. The way Severus acts with Hermione, is the way I believe he would have acted with Lily had they become a couple, or man and wife. Severus is a wizard in love in a relationship where the love is reciprocated. Thank you.

**Making The First Move: Chapter 41**

For as much as Millie meant to go to bed early Monday evening, it didn't happen. Her overactive mind just wouldn't stop churning,

Lee had kissed her and told her he was interested. She had cheeked off to him, but her heart had been thundering the entire time. She was a strong, knowledgeable Auror who was absolutely scared shitless of what might or might not come next.

Being around Lee was something so brand new, Millie was frightened to look at it too closely. Frightened it would evaporate into thin air, and she'd be back to the witch who had to subjugate herself to get the tiniest bit of affection. Millie corrected herself. She hadn't gotten affection. What she had gotten was throwaway sex, and she had accepted that, because if it was all she could get, that was what she wanted. She had tried over and over to give affection, but had been rebuffed at every turn.

Millie was tired of thinking of all the things she'd never experienced in her life. However, the reality of it was, a wizard had never kissed her and held her as Lee had. And the way he had looked at her made her feel like a piece of cake waiting to be devoured. Lee hadn't even found it strange that she called him out about the witch Verity. That had been her insecurities showing. However, Lee hadn't hesitated to answer, and his answer had been reassuring.

In the past, hadn't she always been the leftover? Hadn't she been the witch Michael summoned whenever his slick moves hadn't borne sexual fruit elsewhere? Millie stared at herself and repeated out loud the words she had so often thought to herself.

"No one forced you to love Michael and accept the way he treated you. You have only yourself to blame."

Gazing in the mirror as she finished up her nightly beauty regime, Millie spoke the real truth. "I don't want to hurt, or be hurt anymore. I'm afraid to put my trust in any wizard."

As forthright, open and real as Lee appeared to be, if he was really interested, he would give her time to build trust with him.

/*/

Lee apologized to Verity for being away from the front for so long. She had only said, "I have to pee," as she pushed past him. Lee didn't see anything wrong with Verity peeking on him and Millie. In fact, he didn't see much wrong with anything. He was still chuffed over having lunch with Millie and having some semi intimate moments with her. Lee was in the middle of chastising myself over using the word intimate with regard to his and Millie's lunch when Verity appeared in front of his face.

"Lee. Lee."

Lee jumped back in surprise. "What Verity? Can you please keep your distance?"

"Sorry Lee. I just want to know if Millie is your girlfriend."

Lee grinned at Verity. "Do you remember what George said? I'm a partner at WWW. You don't get to ask me questions, and I don't get to hex you. You have customers. Please go see to them."

Verity gave Lee a look of sadness, but hurried over to take care of the customers.

So many questions. People were nosy as shite. Lee hadn't missed the unspoken question in Angie's face. It was a given she was sitting somewhere patiently waiting for George to return so she could share her information. It was clear to Lee. He would have to either come clean or disavow any knowledge of Millie altogether. Neither of which he was willing to do until he received an answer to his question. If Millie agreed to date him, he would answer all questions. If she turned him down, there would be nothing to discuss.

/**/

Hermione had forgotten something. It was only when she was soaping up in the shower Tuesday morning that she remembered wanting to remind Ginny of Aurora and Poppy's alleged crushes on Severus. Well, that conversation hadn't come anywhere close to discussing the old days at Hogwarts. Shrugging, Hermione walked into the bedroom wrapped in a towel. With all Ginny had on the proverbial plate, she probably wouldn't have found the silly bit of information interesting anyway.

When Hermione put the towel aside to dress, she noticed Severus had stopped what he was doing to watch her.

"I hope you like what you see Mr. Snape, because this is what you've got."

"I was actually sitting here trying to gauge your mood before trying to give my child a morning rub."

Hermione gave a loud giggle. "Give your child a morning rub, is it? Sounds more like a euphemism for morning sex. Your son or daughter will accept the morning rub. However, the mother will not accept a morning rub because she is running late. Well, come on then. Your child is waiting."

Severus kneeled in front of Hermione, placed his hands on either side of her hips then kissed her stomach. "Good morning my child. I cannot wait to meet you."

Hermione had been the one to decline morning sex, but when Severus spoke to their child or played about her stomach, her thoughts turned to sex. She had to pull herself together as they were, in fact, running late.

"Alright Sev. Get up please. I need to get ready for work."

"Too late." Severus answered hoarsely, leading her to the bed. "I need to make love to you. May I?"

Hermione, who was already partially aroused, grabbed Severus around the neck and pulled him down on top of her. "Of course you may. It will be up to you to explain our lateness."

"That I will gladly do." He whispered as he pushed himself into Hermione. "You and our growing pouch makes me feel as though I could conquer the world."

Soft moans were emanating from Hermione, but she managed to gasp out that her pouch was not growing…. yet.

/*/

Hermione and Severus made it to work an hour later than usual. Although they received several surprised looks, not one person remarked on their late arrival.

The shop was busy for a Tuesday, but it was handled efficiently as usual. Severus was going through the Owls Noah had left on his desk when one from Lucius caught his eye. Severus wondered what there was left to say. He didn't have time, and wouldn't make time for Narcissa's little games.

_Severus,_

_We've been friends far too long to let a couple of silly witches spoil our friendship. I assure you, Narcissa will never step into your business again. As far as the Grant woman goes, she is no longer welcome at the Manor. I understand you may not want to visit the Manor. However, I would like to meet for a few drinks and a few games of chess. Although there is an excellent chess room at The Elite, if we are to meet, I'd rather it be at The Chess Club. More privacy, fewer women. How about Friday or Saturday evening? Let me know. _

_I'll be out of town for several days, but I'll find your reply when I get back. _

_Please give Hermione my regards. Perhaps we might also discuss your upcoming marriage. This is a life event Severus. I feel as though Draco, Narcissa and myself should be there to show our support. Think it over._

_Regards_

_Lucius_

Severus sat back in his chair looking at the parchment in his hand. He hadn't really discussed what had transpired between himself and Lucius, so Hermione didn't know he had rescinded the Malfoy invitation. Perhaps he could work it out with Lucius. He would make it very clear there would be problems if Narcissa pulled any more of her high handed tricks. It really would be nice to have his oldest friend in attendance.

Severus sent out the reply to Lucius after he attended to other matters on his desk. Life as they'd known it in the past had drastically changed. This new life called for a more flexible outlook. He hadn't turned into some soft sot, but neither was he the inflexible wizard of old.

After clearing his desk, Severus went downstairs to check on Hermione. When he entered the room, Hermione had hastily moved what she was working on to the side.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"I am putting together a few things."

"I get that part Hermione. What are those things?"

Lowering her voice, Hermione asked Severus to step in and close the door. Which he did.

"I'm listing ingredients that could possibly work as a salve. I'm nowhere near a recipe, but I have some promising starts."

Severus sat down in one of the chairs and just gazed at his witch.

"You can't be angry Sev. We've discussed this."

"I'm not angry Hermione. I'm simply wondering why all the secrecy surrounding these salves when we agreed you would be announcing your pregnancy to the others. Which would remove the need to whisper about a bloody salve that can be rubbed on your stomach or throat to relieve morning sickness. You know my thoughts on this. If a salve of this kind, or for that matter, a potion, hasn't been invented over the last hundred years. The chance of you discovering it is slim to none. You are brilliant, yes. I'm brilliant as well, and I say the chances are still slim to none. When shall we announce our news?"

"Did we agree to do that?"

"Hermione." Severus called out sharply. "It's your choice. Just make a decision and stick with it. If you're disturbed, because after the announcement your favorite wizards will know we are having sex. Get over it. I believe they already know."

Hermione couldn't hold back an extremely loud guffaw. "Very funny Mr. Snape. Very funny. Perhaps we should announce. That way I can get Noah involved with the R&amp;D end and Ethan involved with the brewing end…."

"Listen. I don't want to sound harsh, but enough about the salve. Please. You haven't had any more morning sickness, if that's what it was. Just eat properly, don't take any extra helpings and don't over hydrate yourself. Millions of witches have gone through pregnancies without the wife trying to whip up concoctions. We will be fine. If I have to hold your hair while you vomit, or clean up after you, so be it."

Hermione thought for several seconds then agreed with Severus. "You're right love. For now, I will put my concoctions aside. I'll simply vomit and you'll be there to clean up after me. Just remember that promise."

"Well, the alternative is me leaving you with your head hanging in the toilet. Your choice."

"Git." Hermione called after him as he walked away. In a lower voice, she reiterated her beliefs. "As if I'll ever stop trying to discover new things."

A few minutes later, Neville came to the door with news. "You're needed upstairs Hermione. Severus has called a meeting."

As she followed Neville upstairs, Hermione was gritting her teeth. She hoped this wasn't Severus forcing her hand. However, the knot in the pit of her stomach suggested she knew it was exactly that. Her prat fiancé was about to spill her beans.

She was the one who said she didn't plan to keep her pregnancy secret. She might as well get on with it.

/*/

Hermione reached the conference room a few steps behind Neville to find everyone patiently waiting for her to appear.

With a quick glare at Severus, Hermione stepped into the room to find all eyes on her.

There was a bit of foot shuffling, owing to the fact no one knew what was on Severus' mind. Impromptu meetings normally didn't bode well for someone.

Severus waited until Hermione was seated before speaking. He began innocently enough. "Hermione and I want to take a moment to address the changes to our wedding plans."

The men all turned to smile at Hermione, and she offered a grim smile in return while mentally thinking of the best way to hex her fiancé without being arrested.

Severus continued to speak. "If you've received correspondence from a witch named Debra Randall, and have not opened it. I suggest you open it immediately as it has instructions and directions about mine and Hermione's new wedding date. For those who have opened the Owl, you know Hermione and I will be Bonding on Sunday, 12/4/05 at 1:00 o'clock in the afternoon."

Ethan, Noah, Allen, David and Neville all acknowledged receipt of the information with nods of the head.

"With that said, Hermione and I have another announcement. If my lovely witch will come stand by me, I'll let her share some information which we ask you keep to yourselves for the time being."

When Hermione got to his side, Severus smiled at her glare and put her arm under his.

Hermione hesitated for the briefest of seconds. "I know you all are chomping at the bit to get back to your stations and such."

Laughter.

"So I'll be quick. Severus and I are pregnant. As those closest to us, we wanted you to know our private business."

"Hermione….."

"Yes. Well. There you have it. Severus and I are pregnant. I will caution all of you. If you start treating me like some invalid, I will hex the lot of you and hire a brand new staff. Seriously though. We want you all to share in our news. We are deliriously happy and looking forward to adding baby Snape to our family."

The last word hadn't left Hermione's mouth before the entire team had surrounded her and Severus. There was hand shaking and hugs all around until Neville stood in the middle of the room shouting. "This child will be our child. I'll teach him Herbology and Brewing and out in the field work. I'm going to be an uncle. I'm going to be an uncle."

Severus shook his head. Longbottom has gone barking mad. He's not coming within ten feet of my child.

Noah, Allen and Ethan gave Hermione a quick hug and their congratulations before heading back to the front. David took Hermione's hands in his to tell her he hoped she and Severus would allow him to act as a grandfather.

Both Hermione and Severus liked the idea. They felt having David as a grandfather to their child was fortuitous, as neither of them had living parents. Severus told David it was definitely something they could discuss down the road.

/*/

When they were alone, Severus pulled Hermione into his arms. "I realize we are at work, but I want to repeat how lucky I feel to have you in my life. After today, I will not worry about your safety as every wizard on these premises will now be looking out for their niece or nephew."

Hermione stepped away from Severus. "That's true love, but just know this. If any of those prats interfere with me, I'll hurt them. I'll be downstairs"

Severus smiled as he watched Hermione walk away. His plan had worked. From here until her delivery date, his witch would be well looked after, even when he wasn't around. No Michael Corner or Lila Grant would get past this staff. Not anymore.

/*/

Millie had a very busy Tuesday starting at 5:30 am when she checked in to her department. Harry wasn't in yet, but she was going to use the thirty minutes before her class to go through the mounds of parchment on her desk. Millie was used to tons of parchment and had gotten through a good bit of it before time to get to class. On any ordinary day, heading to a class instead of heading to the field would have put her in a very sour mood. However, she was so glad to be back. She wasn't going to question anything.

Harry arrived at 7:00 am. One of the first things he noticed was Millie's office had a different look. The mound on her desk had been significantly reduced. Nodding his head, Harry proceeded to his office. The team was almost back to full strength. All he had to do was choose someone to take Michael's place. When Harry thought about it, he really wasn't choosing someone to take Michael's place. He was choosing someone to join the team. Rather than put his eggs all in one basket, so to speak. Harry decided that Justin, Randy, Millie and Anthony would all be his second in command. He would never again treat any one Auror as special. They would all be treated the same way.

Randy, Justin and Anthony were all out in the field when Millie appeared at his door grinning. "Hello boss. Miss me?"

"Welcome back Millie. I hope you've learned a lesson, and I don't mean from the class. I see you put in a bit of work before class. Good start. Clear up your desk then come back to my office. I have shifts that could use an extra Auror. Several of which are for MLE, but we'll talk about that after. Go do what needs to be done, then see me. Good to have you back."

When Millie turned to walk away, Harry asked another question. "How is it going with Lee?"

Millie blushed, but only offered a shrug before walking away. "I need to get to work Harry. I'll see you in a bit."

Walking down the hall to her office, Millie decided that no one, including Harry, would know her business before she had any business. There was one thing Millie promised herself she would do. She hadn't gotten to it earlier, but she would get to it before doing anything else. She would send an Owl to Mother Jordan thanking her for the hospitality she had extended on Sunday. She should have done it on Monday, but had procrastinated. Grabbing a quill and a piece of parchment, Millie sent her greetings to Mother Jordan.

/*/

Allen and Valera had sent Owls back and forth, but he hadn't visited the shop until Tuesday after work. Allen wanted to see Valera, but he also wanted to see the Kneapas Valera has bragged about. Allen walked through the doors of The Pet Menagerie and received a bright smile from Valera over the shoulder of the witch she was helping. Allen walked through the shop to see if Valera had the Kneapas out for public view. By the time he'd walked the entire shop, Valera had helped three customers and was back behind the counter.

"Did you find what you were looking for Mr. Wilson?"

Hunching his shoulders, Allen told Valera he was checking to see if her new species was on display.

"I intend to put them out on Friday morning. I want them to have good homes, but I will not sell the Kneapas to just anyone. I've been working with them, but they all have a bit of a temperament. I believe they'll do best in homes with older children or a home with adults only."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to stop by Thursday to have a look."

"I don't mind at all Allen. Perhaps you will be interested in taking one."

"I doubt that," laughed Allen. "But I'd like to see them anyway. On another subject. I may have mentioned Florae several times. The grand opening is on Saturday and I'll be working from 10-6. I'm hoping you'll stop by to give it a look over. Later on, if you are free, we can do something."

A smiling Valera reached out to smooth down Allen's already smooth tie. "We are already scheduled for dinner on Friday evening. Be careful Mr. Wilson or you will spoil me."

"Ah," replied Allen with a sober face. "You've uncovered my plan. I intend to spoil you while keeping you so busy no other wizard will have a chance. What do you say about that?"

"I say, it is a lovely plan. I will be glad to attend the grand opening. Perhaps I'll find something nice for my mum."

The shop was clear of customers, so Allen stepped around the counter. "I understand this is your place of business. However, I have the overwhelming need to kiss those lips."

"True. This is my place of business, but just this one time I will allow you to kiss me on the premises. There is a time and place for everything."

"I agree, but I will kiss you anyway." Stepping closer, Allen held Valera's hands as he leaned in to press his lips to hers. "Thank you Valera. From now on, I will be sure to get a plethora of kisses when we are alone. It's part of my plan. I'll see you Friday at 7:00 sharp. I look forward to seeing your parents again. Have a good evening."

"Thank you Allen. I'll see you Friday. Have a wonderful week."

"Thanks to you. I'll have a great week. Goodnight."

On his way home, Allen stopped at several shops to ensure he had the makings for dinner and drinks on Saturday evening. It was part of his plan.

/***/

By Friday, everything was set for the grand opening. A brand new road between the front walk and Florae in the back had been conjured. David had spelled the road with small hanging lights spelling out the name Florae. Hermione and Allen had moved two of David's larger topiaries out by the door which gave the plain doorway quite the professional look.

The inside was set up just as well. The two stations were ready for customers. It had been worked out that Hermione, who had volunteered, and Ethan would cover the stations, David would greet customers and Allen would cover the floor.

Several of David's acquaintances actually showed up Friday evening in advance of the opening to see his new premises on the word of Dexter Willis. David proudly gave them a tour which ended with five sales. Three of which were the Silky Wormwood Powder David had reworked. Looking through the clear window of the segregated Mandragora Turcomanica, the early birds oohed and ahhed over the rare Mandrakes asking David if he planned to sell cuttings.

David gave them a very explicit reply. "We all know how dangerous Mandrakes can be. It would not only be foolish of me to sell cuttings haphazardly, but dangerous as well. In addition, these are the rarest of Mandrakes Even for the most knowledgeable Herbologists, the cost of a cutting would be prohibitive. I do plan to donate cuttings for research purposes, but they still have a way to go before they are grown enough to even think about cuttings."

The eldest of the wizards shook David's hand congratulating him on his excellent premises especially pointing out the efficiency of how he had his inventory set up. The others thanked David as well before leaving Florae.

David was extremely proud that his premises hadn't yet opened for business and he'd already made sales.

/*/

David turned quickly as a nodding Hermione offered her congratulations. "I believe you have a winner here Mr. Reese," handing him an overly large basket with a banner that read, Congratulations Mr. Reese. "Severus and I planned to put this in Florae in the morning, but seeing as you are already operating, I'll hand it to you now."

David thanked Hermione as he put the basket in a place of prominence. "Thank you Hermione. Please thank Severus for me as well. This couldn't have happened without support from the both of you."

"Severus has an appointment with a colleague and has already left the shop. I will be sure to pass on your thanks. He plans to stop in for a bit tomorrow. Until tomorrow then."

"Thank you Hermione. Good night."

David spent another half hour in Florae before locking up the entire shop for the night.

/*/

With Severus out meeting Lucius, Hermione spent a somewhat restful Friday night filling up on Chinese noodles which she regurgitated within five minutes of finishing the bowl. She cleaned the bathroom with major scouring and clear air spells so as not alarm Severus. Actually, because she didn't want to hear him say, I told you so.

Allen and Valera had an early dinner with her parents then spent a rather romantic evening at Allen's flat.

Noah, Miranda, Ethan and Julian spent Friday evening at an upscale pub in uptown London.

Lee, Randy, Harry and Justin spent a long evening at The Elite Club playing chess and talking shite with Seamus and Dean.

Neville spent a few hours keeping Hannah company at the Leaky Cauldron.

Ginny Weasley had spent the entire week at the Burrow with her mum, dad and Ron ducking Joshua, who had been inundating her with Owls all week. She hadn't yet built up the courage to tell him to push off.

Millie spent Friday evening covering a shift, so she would be free for the Saturday Quidditch match.

David spent Friday pacing his flat in anticipation of his grand opening.

Mother Jordan spent a good part of Friday evening rereading the note she'd received from Millie earlier in the week. She'd read the letter at least four times already. Each time Mother read it, her old witch's sense felt something emanating from the letter. She felt deep in her bones that Millie was destined to become a Jordan.

By the late hours of Friday evening, everyone had made it home to their respective flats…..

/**/

…..As the new day's light crept over the horizon, they all slept soundly anticipating a bright, new Saturday.

/*/

Everybody involved with SL&amp;G played a part in the grand opening with some who weren't involved with SL&amp;G helping out as well.

From the minute Florae opened, the traffic was incredible. Word of mouth, flyers and Dexter Willis had worked magic. The registers never stopped ringing. Allen had the foresight to take names and addresses of customers for a future mailing list even while keeping the queue at one of the stations running smoothly.

Severus had a quick look around Florae and took the time to converse with several customers before heading back to his office.

Hermione who stationed herself at the Mandrake enclosure sharing her knowledge with all those that stopped at the window had been pleasantly surprised when Minerva McGonagall came to stand with her. Together they had told visitors probably much more than they ever wanted to know about Mandragora Turcomanica.

Miranda stood by Noah's station bagging the purchases and following Allen's lead of taking names for the mailing list.

Ethan followed closely by Julian did a turn around Florae, but went directly to the front to sell some Brewers Masks to the overflow crowd. It was fortuitous Julian knew almost as much about Brewers Masks as Ethan and Noah.

/*/

The crowd died down around the time Ethan and Julian were leaving. David thanked Ethan for coming in.

"You're welcome David, but most of my work was out front. I believe the partners will be pleased with what the front brought in today in those few hours. I'll see you all on Monday. Unless you plan on stopping by the Quidditch match."

David laughed. "Thank you for the invitation. Maybe some other time. There are still a few more hours before I close Florae. I'll see you Monday lad."

Severus and Hermione stayed until after two. However, as soon as Hermione mentioned feeling tired, Severus whisked her off to the cottage.

Valera left around 2:00 telling Allen she would see him that evening.

Miranda helped out at both registers after Valera left.

/*/

As the last customers filed out at 6:00, David locked the door with a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you one and all for making this a banner day for me and Florae." He beamed while waving his arms expansively through the air. "I couldn't have managed without you. Why don't you all run along now and enjoy the rest of this cold, but fine evening. I'll see you on Monday."

The wizards shook David's hand while Miranda gave David a quick hug.

When he was alone, David walked the length of Florae and back looking at everything. David Reese who had found himself out of a position through no fault of his own became emotional. How could he ever thank Hermione and Severus enough for giving an old wizard a second chance at success, and his pride back as well. There were no words.

Quickly wiping his watering eyes, David got ready to pop home for a quick shower and a change of clothes. He had an appointment in Scotland. Minerva who had stopped in earlier to lend support invited him to her cottage for a chat and some dinner. Minerva had quietly informed him she had turned Hogwarts over to the Assistant Headmaster for the weekend.

David was definitely ready for a chat and a nice dinner with an old friend.

/*/

The Quidditch pitch was very busy Saturday. Several of the MLE Officers who had been helping out Harry's Auror team had turned up ready to play and were in the air practicing. The match would almost have the regulation number of chasers.

Ethan and Julian made it to the pitch by 1:40.

"Oi. Ethan. I thought we'd be playing without a keeper," shouted Harry. "I'm feeling particularly strong today. I think we're going to knock the snot out of the over inflated ego of Randy Jordan."

"You tell him Harry," shouted Lee. "Those new specs are going to make all the difference."

"Hahaha Potter," sniped Randy to his boss. "You wish. I'll have that snitch before 2:30. The last person you should be listening to is Lee. His bat hasn't hit anything except George since we started these matches."

Harry held his broom stationary while he laughed his arse off. "You Jordans. Can't get rid of you no matter how I try. Let's get this game started."

Lee hoped to see Millie in the stands and was chuffed to see her climbing down the bleachers to sit with the Aurors and MLE spectators. Best of all, Millie was wearing someone's red and gold scarf.

Flying over by George, Lee winked nodding his head in Millie's direction. "This day can't get any better."

In the middle of a Weasley grin, a grim look suddenly covered George's face as he too nodded towards the stands.

Lee turned to see a group of people huddled around someone he couldn't see. Looking over at George, Lee threw his hands wide. "I can't see through the crowd. Who is it Georgie? Has the Minister decided to attend the match?"

"Come on mate. You should be on the ground. It seems that the wonderful Michael Corner is back in town."

Initially, it didn't make sense. Michael Corner back? Hadn't that bloke been run out of town on a rail? Lee looked through the crowd to check on Millie. However, by the time he reached the ground, there was no need to search for Millie because she was safely encircled by Corner's arm.

George saw it coming from a mile away, but was still surprised at the ferocity in Lee's voice. "Are we playing today or not?"

Everyone who was crowded around Michael turned to look at Lee, but he was already climbing up in the air.

Looking from Millie with Michael's arm around her to Lee flying ferociously around the pitch, Harry immediately called all players to the game. From high above everyone, Harry watched as Michael laughed and joked with people in the stands, including Millie.

Come on Millie thought Harry. Don't do this. Not when you have Lee crazy for you. Then the game began and Harry didn't have anything on his mind except getting the snitch.


	42. Chapter 42

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 41**

Flying over by George, Lee winked nodding his head in Millie's direction. "This day can't get any better."

In the middle of a Weasley grin, a grim look suddenly covered George's face as he too nodded towards the stands.

Lee turned to see a group of people huddled around someone he couldn't see. Looking over at George, Lee threw his hands wide. "I can't see through the crowd. Who is it Georgie? Has the Minister decided to attend the match?"

"Come on mate. You should be on the ground. It seems that the wonderful Michael Corner is back in town."

Initially, it didn't make sense. Michael Corner back? Hadn't that bloke been run out of town on a rail? Lee looked through the crowd to check on Millie. However, by the time he reached the ground, there was no need to search for Millie because she was safely encircled by Corner's arm.

George saw it coming from a mile away, but was still surprised at the ferocity in Lee's voice. "Are we playing today or not?"

Everyone who was crowded around Michael turned to look at Lee, but he was already climbing up in the air.

Looking from Millie with Michael's arm around her to Lee flying ferociously around the pitch, Harry immediately called all players to the game. From high above everyone, Harry watched as Michael laughed and joked with people in the stands, including Millie.

Come on Millie thought Harry. Don't do this. Not when you have Lee crazy for you. Then the game began and Harry didn't have anything on his mind except getting the snitch.

/

**A/N: **Short chapter. I wanted to get something out to you because its been a month. Enjoy.

**Making The First Move: Chapter 42**

Lee never looked at George once, nor did he look towards the stands. For once, his mind was on the game and he was giving the bludgers hell.

George tried to say something calming to Lee, but it was a waste of breath. Lee ignored him and flew off leaving "fuck this" floating in his wake.

Randy realized exactly what was going on and began searching for the snitch in earnest. He needed to end the match and get his cousin away from there.

Back and forth the game went with goals being scored on both sides. Fifty minutes into the game with a score of 130 to Randy's team and 120 to Harry's team, Harry caught the snitch.

Winners!

There was a lot of teasing and joking about Harry and his team finally winning a game. None of it coming from Lee who took one more look at Millie sitting next to Michael and marched directly over to the lunch area.

George came up behind Lee. "Would it do any good if I asked you to calm the fuck down or leave?"

Lee glared at George. "Why would I want to leave mate? I have the answer to something I've been wondering about. I'm good."

Lee stopped talking when Julian, Noah and Miranda walked up to Ethan who was in close proximity.

"You were brilliant today E," shouted Noah. You were fantastic as well Lee, George. Great match."

"Thanks. If you'll excuse me, I have to go take the mickey out of my cousin."

George and Angie watched Lee walk over to Randy and give him a quick hug. He also watched as the circle formed back around Michael Corner swallowing Millie up in the middle.

George called Millie a name then asked Angie if she was ready to go. Angie who had her wits about her insisted they stay to make sure Lee didn't do something foolish.

"He's already done something foolish," replied George sourly. "He fell for a piece of shite witch who….."

"That's enough George," chided Angie. "I'm not going to stand here and listen to you call a witch out of her name. Lee's a big boy. He'll fix it, or he'll get over it. Go congratulate Harry and his team."

/*/

Lee heard the bits and pieces. He heard how Harry had convinced Corner not to leave London. He also heard how Harry had put his name on the line to help secure Michael a position at St Mungo's.

As Lee stood talking with others, the anger he felt over Millie's seeming betrayal began to subside. What was he really angry about? Harry had only helped out a mate and Millie had only given him a couple of kisses. Nothing earth shattering there.

The one thing Lee couldn't get out of his head was how Millie had played up to him knowing she would go back to Michael if he turned up.

Once Lee had spoken to his team members and congratulated everyone on the winning team, he picked up his broom and apparated to his flat. He'd seen enough.

/*/

Once he arrived at his flat, hopes dashed, Lee put away his gear, showered, then stretched his long frame out on the couch. He laid there thinking what a prat he'd been. For the first time in his adult life he'd actually been concentrating on what might come next in a relationship. He had to give a nod to Millie, because she had fooled him. While he had been looking forward to their next date, their next interaction, she had been holding him at arms length waiting for Corner to come back. Who's really the prat here?

Lee wondered if Millie had known that Harry went to bat for Corner. That part really hurt. If she kissed him knowing Michael Corner was back in her life, she was a worthless….. Lee stopped himself. He and Millie were two single people. She was allowed to kiss him while waiting for Corner to climb back in her bed. It wasn't illegal. Too right, he thought. It wasn't illegal, but it was downright deceitful.

Lee admitted to himself he was hurt, but only to himself. Not another soul would hear what this was costing him. When Lee thought about Millie letting Corner touch her, a red band of anger settled in front of his eyes.

"Whatever!" Lee huffed, throwing both arms over his eyes. "What-fucking-ever."

/*/

George and Angelina didn't stay around the pitch after Lee apparated away. Angelina wanted to get her normally happy and animated husband away from the Burrow. Millie had hurt his brother, and he was livid enough to confront somebody, anybody. Angie had insisted they go home.

George had acquiesced, but once he and Angie landed back at WWW, he kissed her, told her he'd be back and angrily left the shop.

"Don't you dare go do something stupid George Weasley. I'll have your arse if you do," shouted Angelina at her husband's back. "Do you hear me George?"

George threw up an arm to show Angie he'd heard her, but her threats didn't stop him, or make him turn around.

/*/

Lee was his brother. His in -lieu-of-Fred brother. He would do for Lee what he would do for Fred. If someone hurt Lee, they were hurting him. George was in such a rage he really didn't know where he was going. He ultimately landed back at the Burrow to find the entire pitch cleared.

He went inside to see who had stayed for dinner. There were things he wanted to say to Harry, Golden Boy, Potter. Like, why the fuck can't you mind your own business, or what possessed you to help give the piece of shite Corner license to run slipshod over the witches of London again.

"George love. What's wrong?" asked Molly seeing the look on George's face? "Is everything alright at the shop?"

"Everything is fine mum. Is Harry here?"

Molly didn't believe George for a moment. Something was bothering him. "Arthur," she called. "George is here. Come out to say hello."

Molly who called Arthur figuring if it might be a wizard thing, made herself scarce when her husband came through. She left Father and son alone to sort out the situation.

/*/

George was angry, but he wasn't angry with his family, so he remained in the Burrow kitchen with his father discussing mundane matters.

When it became clear that Harry was not there, George, who had calmed down by then, kissed Molly, shook hands with Arthur then took his leave.

Lee was grown. George realized this bit of information, but he was going to do what he would if Fred was alive and in distress. Whether Lee appreciated it or not, he was going to check on him.

He apparated to Lee's flat.

/*/

Lee heard George calling from the front steps, but ignored him. He wasn't interested in company. He wanted to wallow in his misery in private. It would be bad enough having to face his partner on Monday. Today, he was going to wallow alone.

George knocked a few more times before leaving Lee to himself.

/*/

Lee also heard Randy call him from the steps. Both Randy and George had access to his flat, but neither would ever enter without prior permission. Randy did what George had done. He knocked and knocked, but not receiving any answer, he left.

After George and Randy made their pass by, Lee sat quietly thinking and drinking. He had found the right witch. Unfortunately, he was the wrong wizard.

Stretching back out on the couch, Lee closed his eyes. Tomorrow would be a brand, new day.

/*/

Lee didn't know how long he'd been lying on the couch, but there was still a bit of daylight showing when he opened his eyes. Sitting up straight, Lee realized it had been the opening of his front door that had woken him. He laid back down with his arm over his eyes knowing it had to be either Randy or George coming to check on him. He still didn't feel like talking.

"I'm fine. Let me be please."

"If you were fine, we'd be somewhere celebrating your first ever win over Randy."

Lee jumped up. "Millie? What are you doing here? How did you get in here? Where have you left Corner?"

"I'm here to see you. Randy let me in. I'll ignore the last, because insulting me doesn't deserve a response. You invite me to a match. I show up wearing your Merlin forsaken colors and you leave me sitting there."

"I left you sitting there because Corner had you wrapped up. It seemed as though you were happy in his arms. I didn't have any right to intrude."

"Really jackass?"

"Jackass? That's about how I feel Millie. Actually, I was too embarrassed to interfere after having spilled my guts to a group of wizards about how I felt. Then there you sat with another wizard's arm around you. The fucking wizard who all but dragged you through the mud for all to see."

Millie took a few steps closer.

"Don't be nasty Lee. That's so not you. Listen to me. For your information, Michael did not have me wrapped up. We were only sitting side by side. You and I met eight days ago. You want to move fast, but I need to move slowly. I'm not going to give you a litany of reasons why. Those things are in the past. I'm telling you I feel the connection between us as strongly as you do, but I need you to lead. I need you to be sure. I need you to show me. The kisses were a good start. Whether you realize it or not, you have moved me past Michael Corner."

"I knew that." Lee replied flippantly. "I just wanted to be sure that you knew."

"Really, liar? So disappearing was the answer? Just remember one thing."

"And what would that be?" Asked Lee as he helped Millie remove her cloak and the red and gold scarf.

"You are the _correct wizard_."

/*/

Severus had shuttled Hermione home as soon as she admitted to being tired. Once home, he had forced her down on the couch.

"Shall we promise from this day forward that you won't overwork yourself? I do not want my child to be born wanting to work at Florae. I have bigger plans."

Hermione smiled as she pulled her wizard into a tight embrace.

"You do not have to worry. Our child will not be born wanting to work at Florae. It is my guess he or she will be born wanting nothing more than to smell of a delicious scent."

Severus smiled at his witch. "Come love. I want you to lie down and rest. You are pale. As much as I respect David, I believe he will have to find alternative help for Florae. You have enough to be getting on with."

Hermione raised both arms in the air. "Carry me."

Without hesitation, Severus picked Hermione up to carry her to their bed. Lying beside her, Severus discussed their day and how well everything had gone.

Hermione couldn't resist mentioning Minerva. "I was glad to have my shero at the opening. I think she frightened a few people with the amount of knowledge she offered on the Mandrakes."

Severus laughed. "I think people were in awe of the both of you. David will be able to sell cuttings for an exorbitant amount of money thanks to you and Minerva."

"Can you believe Minerva and David? Do you think they do things?" Asked Hermione bringing both hands to her face in disbelief.

Severus shifted slightly on the bed. "I believe that two, single people who are interested in each other will get up to whatever they want."

"I agree. It's just that I can't see Minerva with her legs lifted in the air waiting…"

Severus laid a hand over Hermione's mouth and shifted her into a distinctly sexual position. "Rather than concentrate on the position of Minerva's legs, why don't we concentrate on the position of yours. I want you to give me your sex."

Severus was talking sex which immediately made Hermione want sex. Shifting herself, Hermione wrapped her arms around her lover, her soon to be husband, her champion.

"You are my love," she replied. "My sex is yours."

/*/

Later, as they enjoyed a late dinner, Severus and Hermione discussed their upcoming nuptials.

"Lucius has kindly offered to …"

"We are all set. I don't want Lucius, Narcissa or Lila Grant to offer us anything. If we don't have it, we don't need it. Anything Lucius might offer will obviously come with strings attached."

Severus brought a forkful of peas to his mouth before replying. "I would not disagree under other circumstances. However, I have spoken to Lucius. He is thrilled to be invited to what he calls our life event. Without strings attached."

Hermione was skeptical, but she trusted Severus. "Alright love. Our wedding is our day. I know you wouldn't invite the Malfoys if you thought they might ruin our day. It's settled. I welcome the Malfoys."

Severus went around the table to grab Hermione up in a hug. "Thank you love. My only other request is that you leave your wand with the wedding party. As much as I know you have agreed with me, I also know your temperament. No one wants to see Narcissa and Lucius lying dead on the floor of our wedding venue."

Before replying, Hermione gave Severus a playful glare. "Don't make me hex you right now Mr. Snape. If Lucius and Narcissa drop dead at our wedding, it's because they cannot believe you would really marry me."

Severus sighed. "Alright love. Truce. Lucius and Narcissa are invited. Let's leave it there. Why don't you have a nice soak to relax? I will sit by the tub in case you feel nauseous and need me to hold your hair."

Hermione rolled her eyes remembering their earlier conversation. "Perhaps I'll vomit just to impress you with my resolve. A soak sounds lovely, but I will Owl Ginny to let her know you will be escorting us to The Elite Club. How does that sound?"

"Well. It sounds as though I don't have a choice. Owl Miss Weasley, then get your beautiful arse into the tub. If I am going to be saddled with your friend this evening, I want to at least know you are relaxed enough to accept my behavior."

Hermione held out her hand. "Join me love."

Severus smiled at his witch. She only needed to say a few words to impact his body. "Join you I will. If you're good, I might even give you a wash."

/*/

Although, he was one of many who stayed around the pitch talking with Michael after the game, Harry wanted to shake some sense into not only his mate, but Millie as well. What the fuck were they doing? Michael had made it clear. He had nothing to give Millie. She had made it clear she was interested in Lee. Yet here they were sitting together like a Russian Matryoshka doll set. He wanted to hex the both of them.

Harry was working himself up into a Potter tantrum when he looked up to see Millie give him a wink. A wink. Millie wasn't falling back under Michael's spell. She was simply sitting there talking with a friend. Harry winked back letting the load of bull shite he had been carrying around roll off his back.

There wasn't any reason for him to regret helping Michael. With Lee's help, Millie had evolved. She could sit there and laugh and talk with Michael without hoping he would take her to his flat for sex.

Harry moved over beside Millie.

"Hello boss. It's a nice thing you did for Michael. I think he owes you his firstborn."

Harry nodded studying Millie's face. "I'm nice like that. Always there to help a friend. Why are you here? I'd think you'd be somewhere celebrating with Lee."

"I would be, but he left without me. I'm actually sitting here giving the arse time to think. We have things to learn about each other Harry. It appears Lee wants to do it the hard way."

Harry laughed. "You and Lee will kill each other."

"Nah. Not yet anyway. He hasn't gotten to the good part yet. If you'll excuse me, I need to go see about this wizard."

Harry watched Millie say her goodbyes to everyone then cross the field. What a relief, he thought. Millie finally has her head on straight.

"Celebration at the Leaky tonight," Harry called to Millie's retreating back. "Losers pay."

Millie turned back to grin at Harry. "Maybe I'll see you boss. Maybe I won't. I might have more important things to do."

Harry grinned to no one in particular and replied in very low tones. "Well go do what you need to do. The Leaky can wait."

/*/

Hermione and Severus had had their soak and were on their way out the door. They would be meeting Ginny at the doors of The Elite Club. It was Severus' most fervent hope that the night would go well. However, when he and Hermione landed, Ginny was being accosted by some unruly wizard. Severus immediately pushed Hermione behind him and stepped forward to confront the wizard.

"Joshua I assume," he said grabbing Ginny to put her behind him as well. "It was my understanding that Miss Weasley has decided to leave you to your wife. Why are you here?"

Joshua who must have taken his stupid pills gave Severus a flippant remark. "This has nothing to do with you old man. Step away."

As soon as the words old man left Joshua's mouth, Severus had to contend with an irate Hermione who had flown into a rage.

"You good for nothing piece of shite. How dare you…"

Then it was a free for all as Ginny jumped from behind Severus. "You dare call a friend of mine out of his name. I'll curse the bollocks off you."

Severus was now trying to control two irate witches. "Hermione, Ginny. Please go inside. I will handle this."

"I will not go inside unless you are with me," shouted Hermione. "I will not."

With a frightening growl, Severus retreated to the Snape of old. "Take your arse inside now Hermione. I'll handle this."

Ginny recognized what Hermione would not see and grabbed her friend by the arm. "Come on Hermione. Let's go inside. Security is here. Come on."

Hermione let Ginny drag her inside, but she was still furious. Turning her fury on Ginny, Hermione raged about the audacity of her fucking waiter.

Ginny replied with a straight face. "He's a server."

Ginny's remark broke the tension between the two friends.

"Alright. He's a server. He's still a piece of shite."

Before Ginny could respond, Severus came through the doors making a straight line to her. "You will never put Hermione in a position such as this again. Keep your shite to yourself, or stay away from her."

"Severus, stop. You are making a scene. Stop. I'll discuss this with Ginny at another time."

The security wizard who had run Joshua off was at Severus' elbow. "Mr. Snape sir. Why don't you take your guests to the main guest area. We'll see to everything here."

By now, several people had gathered by the door to see what was going on. Looking around, Severus realized it would be in their best interest to move to the main room. Taking Hermione and Ginny by an arm, Severus headed away from the door. As he walked away, the security wizard assured him that the intruder had been dealt with.

/*/

Severus seated the witches, but by then he was in such a foul mood it was obvious to Hermione they might as well go home.

Behind Severus' back, Ginny was mouthing for Hermione to just go. "Go. I'll be alright. I think I see a fair few wizards who want to make sure I'm alright. Just go."

Hermione knew Ginny was right. She should go.

Approaching a rigid Severus, Hermione took him by the hand. "I'm sorry it came to this love. Let's go home. Ginny will be fine on her own."

Severus took a deep breath, because anything, absolutely anything he said would be wrong. Returning the grip Hermione had on his hand, he led the way back to the entry doors.


	43. Chapter 43

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 42**

Before Ginny could respond, Severus came through the doors making a straight line to her. "You will never put Hermione in a position such as this again. Keep your shite to yourself, or stay away from her."

"Severus, stop. You are making a scene. Stop. I'll discuss this with Ginny at another time."

The security wizard who had run Joshua off was at Severus' elbow. "Mr. Snape sir. Why don't you take your guests to the main guest area. We'll see to everything here."

By now, several people had gathered by the door to see what was going on. Looking around, Severus realized it would be in their best interest to move to the main room. Taking Hermione and Ginny by an arm, Severus headed away from the door. As he walked away, the security wizard assured him that the intruder had been dealt with.

/*/

Severus seated the witches, but by then he was in such a foul mood it was obvious to Hermione they might as well go home.

Behind Severus' back, Ginny was mouthing for Hermione to just go. "Go. I'll be alright. I think I see a fair few wizards who want to make sure I'm alright. Just go."

Hermione knew Ginny was right. She should go.

Approaching a rigid Severus, Hermione took him by the hand. "I'm sorry it came to this love. Let's go home. Ginny will be fine on her own."

Severus took a deep breath, because anything, absolutely anything he said would be wrong. Returning the grip Hermione had on his hand, he led the way back to the entry doors.

/

**Making The First Move: Chapter 43**

When Hermione and Severus landed at the cottage, Hermione let out a series of sighs. She knew this wasn't over. Severus was still rigid…and quiet. She didn't know which was worse. Should she let him silently rage, or should she broach the subject?

Perhaps, I'll just…

It was too late. Severus had opened his mouth and all sorts of bull shite was emerging. Hermione let out another sigh before plopping down in a chair.

"Yes Severus."

"I know Severus."

"Of course I remember I'm pregnant."

"I should have taken myself out of harms way."

"I will love. I promise."

"You're right. Ginny should know better."

"He's a total arse."

And so it went for thirty minutes until Severus got everything out he wanted to say. Hermione really wanted to smile at her outraged fiancé who was standing there with the ugliest frown anyone could imagine, but she didn't want to get him started again.

Severus gazed at his normally volatile witch sitting serenely in a chair.

"Are you humoring me Hermione?"

"Of course not love. I simply agree with everything you've said. It would be counterproductive for me to shout at you while you are shouting at me."

Severus narrowed his eyes in a squint. "Counterproductive? Since when have you ever refrained from shouting because it was counterproductive. Who are you, and what have you done with my volatile witch?"

Hermione finally let a small smile appear on her face. "I understand your frustration love. It was frustrating to me as well. It seems Ginny has not made the clean break from Joshua she claimed she would make. Otherwise, there wouldn't have been a situation. I'll be speaking to her about keeping her dirty business away from us."

Severus went quiet. There was more going on here than met the eye. Suddenly concerned, Severus asked Hermione if she was feeling okay.

"I'm a little tired. Otherwise, I'm fine. Why do you ask? Am I still pale?" She asked, running her hands across her cheeks."

"Your color is fine. It's your low key demeanor that is frightening me."

Hermione realized if she didn't come right out with it, Severus would be questioning her all night, so she explained her stance. "Ah. My low key demeanor. I decided to take a different tact tonight. Instead of shouting, arguing and ending up angry at each other when I know you aren't wrong about anything you've said, I capitulated and shaved off about an hour of …discussion."

The frown lines on Severus' forehead became even more pronounced. "Then I won't belabor the point any further except to say, you're worried Lucius and Narcissa will somehow spoil our wedding day, when in fact, it might be Miss Weasley who brings drama to our nuptials."

Hermione had remained calm because Ginny's behavior had caused the situation, but Severus was getting on her nerves picking, picking, picking. It was like he wanted her to argue and shout. Hermione steeled herself answering as calmly as she could.

"Then it will be Ginny I hex instead of Lucius," she snapped. "Let's agree to disagree Severus. Ginny is foolhardy, but she is not stupid. Initially, Ginny told me she was bringing Joshua as her plus one which I strongly discouraged. It's all moot now as she has broken up with, or will be breaking up with the blighter. We have given the Malfoys the benefit of the doubt. Let's do the same for Ginny."

Hermione had a valid point. "You're right love. Forgive me for prolonging this when I have already stated I wouldn't belabor the point. I'm going to have a sandwich. Can I get you something?"

"Are you humoring me?"

"Absolutely," replied Severus. "I'm a very smart wizard who knows when he's ahead. Would you like brown or yellow mustard?"

Hermione smiled. Severus almost had her. She'd almost gone to that other place where she would be defending the indefensible. And she would have been wrong. Proud of herself, Hermione sat quietly waiting for her sandwich.

/*/

When Severus finished his preparations, he called Hermione to the kitchen. "Sandwiches are ready love. I've put out a nice salad as well. Come sit with me."

Hermione pulled herself out of the chair noticing that she was getting a lap. She'd never had a lap in her life. Well, she'd always had a lap like everyone else. Right now, hers was a small pouch, but she wasn't ready to call it what it was. For now, it was a lap.

"Coming love."

As if he was tuned into Hermione's thoughts, Severus' eyes seemed to land on Hermione's _lap_. "I'm excited," he said moving his eyes from Hermione's stomach back to her face. "I know you don't care for the word just yet, but I believe I can see a pouch forming."

Why this on the spot visual assessment irritated Hermione, she didn't know, but it did. "So we're on stomach watch then?"

"You're having my child," Severus answered nonchalantly. "Of course I'm on stomach watch. Would you rather I call it pouch watch?"

Huffing, Hermione removed every piece of clothing to stand naked in front of Severus. "There," said Hermione turning left then right. "Have a good look."

Severus carefully put his half sandwich down on the plate then stared at Hermione. "Does your standing naked in front of me because of a statement mean you're upset? Although I love to see you in all your glory, I'd rather it be because you are seeking my attentions, not because you're upset. What's the problem?"

"There's no problem Severus." Hermione answered a bit roughly. "I'm just giving you a good look."

"Thank you," he replied dryly, ready to call finished to something that started out as a joke. "It was a simple joke Hermione, one which seems to have gone wrong. We've joked about this on several other occasions and my words weren't unwelcome. Explain to me what has upset you tonight."

Standing nude in the middle of the kitchen, Hermione's bottom lip began to tremble.

A puzzled Severus got out his chair. "Hermione? Love? What's wrong?" He had taken two steps towards Hermione when tears began to roll down her face.

Taking Hermione in his arms, Severus held her without saying anything.

Wrapping her arms around Severus' waist, Hermione mumbled something into his chest.

Severus reared back in an effort to decipher what she'd said. "I didn't quite hear what you said."

Hermione lifted her head and looked up into Severus' eyes. "I have a pouch."

Hermione's response was so silly it startled Severus. Then he let out a chuckle. "You stripped every shred of clothing from your body and are now sobbing like a child because you have a pouch? You're pregnant."

When she heard it come from Severus' mouth, Hermione realized just how silly it sounded. Taking Severus' hand, she rubbed it across her lower stomach. "I have a pouch."

Severus was incredulous. He had been joking earlier, but there really was a little puff where there used to be a washboard abdomen. "How did I miss this? I must be remiss in kissing the stomach I love, or I would have noticed. This is wonderful. Our child is growing, and as it is known to happen in pregnancy, that pouch will get bigger. I still don't understand why my entire chest is wet with tears."

"I don't either," wailed Hermione.

Severus started laughing and found it hard to stop. "I believe we may have entered the hormonal zone. Your behavior during my ranting now makes more sense. If pregnancy hormones keep you from arguing with me and the only other result is soaking my clothes, I'm all for it. A crying witch who doesn't want to hex me for stating my opinion is a godsend. Put on your clothes love so you can eat your sandwich."

Summoning his wand, Severus cast a drying spell on his shirt, after which, he conjured a wet cloth for Hermione.

He continued to chuckle until Hermione fixed him with a deadly stare. "Laugh it up prat. You're the one who has to put up with me for the next six months."

"Six months and approximately two and a half weeks. It will be my pleasure love."

/*/

Severus and Hermione sat at the table for over an hour with the normally droll brewer in a chipper mood. He smiled when he should have been chewing. He also smiled when Hermione glared at him.

All the smiling began to annoy Hermione. "Will you please stop smiling. You'll have used up your smile quota for the next five years. Please stop."

Severus couldn't help it. He smiled again which caused Hermione to leave the table in a huff. "I'll be in the bedroom. I suggest you turn off that smile before you enter, or you'll be spending the night at Spinner's End. Please bring juice when you come."

Severus finished up the bits of salad left in the bowl before clearing away. He had done quite a bit of reading on pregnancies. The hormonal changes a woman goes through could take various forms, crying, restlessness, insomnia, etc., etc. There were also phases. Severus didn't mind Hermione crying as long as he knew it was down to hormones. It was better than having her doing something that would make him afraid to go to sleep with her in the room. Severus smiled one last time before pulling on a dour face and heading to the bedroom.

/*/

"This orange juice is so good, Hermione said, taking big gulps. "Thank you love. I think we should start keeping various juices on hand. They are so satisfying."

"No problem. In fact, I'll stop by one of the Muggle shops tomorrow after I meet with Lucius. Which juices would you prefer?"

"Good old Lucius."

"Hermione!"

"Sorry. Maybe I'll have some apple, orange, pineapple and grape. I also read about coconut water being good for the heart. It's the water from a coconut with bits and pieces of coconut floating about. I'd like to try it."

Without realizing it, Severus had turned up his nose at the mention of coconut water. He'd heard about it, but never in a million years would he think Hermione had. "It is an exotic product. I might have to go farther than the High Street to find it. I don't want to waste money, so I'll buy one container and we'll both try it. If we like it, I'll get more."

Hermione watched Severus slip into his pajama bottoms and began to feel frisky. "That will be fine. Thank you love. Now come over here and speak to your child."

"Severus glanced over at his witch. "Was your last sentence sexspeak for make love to me? Over the past several weeks, anytime my mouth gets close to your… stomach, you become very amorous."

Pulling her night dress over her head, Hermione clarified the situation in a sultry voice. "I'm so glad my wizard is paying attention. This time, my nakedness means exactly what you think it means. Now come speak to your child, and the mother."

/*/

Early evening Saturday, Allen and Valera entered her pet shop to check out the litter of kneapas. Allen hadn't made it by the pet shop on Thursday as planned. He had Owled Valera with his excuse and she was fine with it, proposing they stop by her shop on Saturday evening before their dinner so he could get a look at the new species without any distractions. So here they were.

Valera had the bundles of fur prominently displayed at the front of the shop on a shelf out of the reach of children. Although the kneapas looked cute and cuddly, they were slightly aggressive which didn't bode well for little fingers and hands.

Allen was immediately smitten. Before Valera could stop him, Allen reached into the enclosure without gloves and received a nice couple of scratches for his troubles.

"Oh Allen," squealed Valera conjuring an astringent soaked cloth. "Put this on the scratches. Didn't I tell you they were aggressive? To handle them, you must wear gloves until they get used to you. I'm so sorry."

The scratches were stinging, but it was his own fault. Valera had told him several times the kneapas weren't ordinary felines. "The scratch is clean Valera. Please cast a quick healing spell before my hand falls off."

Valera smiled as she cast the spell then handed Allen a pair of thick gloves. "I promise you they are much more gentle once they recognize your scent. I believe that will be true for anyone except small children. Kneapas have some sort of aversion to children, but I have had great success with them. You are gloved. Reach in and pet them one at a time. It's really amazing how quickly they pick up a scent."

Allen reached in again. One of the little blighters tried to scratch him, but calmed down after Allen allowed them to sniff him. Allen remarked that his hand was getting a bit tired, but Valera insisted he keep it in the enclosure.

Twenty minutes later, Allen was able to hold each one without any injuries. "They are beautiful. I especially like the one with the red stripes and overly large ears. It is amazing."

"Good," replied Valera. "We'll take him with us. Perhaps I'll be able to talk you into keeping him. I want good homes for the lot. I'm working on a way for them to be able to immediately catch people's scent without anyone having to stick an appendage in the cage. Perhaps, some kind of scent pulling cage. I don't know. For the moment, I'm stumped. Anyway, as I mentioned, I will only sell to specific buyers who are willing to sign a statement they will not breed the kneapas and the household doesn't have children under eleven. It will take time, but those are the rules I've set down. I'll just get a travel box for Stria."

Allen smiled as he picked up Stria to move him to the travel box. "You've chosen his name well. I like it. Stria, you are about to have a visit with mummy and me. Be a good boy."

Valera hummed as she watched Allen carefully close the travel box. One sold, she thought. I hope the rest go as easily. "I'll just lock up and we can go."

"That's fine," replied Allen. "I hope Stria likes meatloaf with gravy, baked macaroni, mashed and carrots."

"He may not, but it sounds delicious to me. I'm ready. Off to dinner we go."

/*/

Millie and Lee were sitting comfortably on the couch discussing general topics. Actually, Lee was regaling Millie with tales of WWW taking time to explain Verity in depth. "Your comment about her didn't go unnoticed. I cannot begin to describe how non romantic the relationship is between she and I. She's the general clerk, who thinks she's part owner. It's fine though. She's a bit mentally challenged, and her eccentricities have grown on me. She cornered me after she had her pee to ask if you were my witch. I put her off because technically you are, but you aren't. I would never have been able to explain that concept to her, so I just told her to go wait on customers."

"May I have a drink? Water will do."

Lee stood to get Millie her water. As he headed to the kitchen, he stopped to ask if she was deflecting.

"Deflecting?" Asked Millie in surprise. "No. I'm a pretty straightforward person. I don't deflect unless I have to." She finished with a grin.

Lee was nervous. He was going in for a penny, in for a pound. "How do you feel about what I just shared?"

"I think Verity is lovely, especially since your relationship with her is non romantic. Lovely choice of words by the way."

Lee wanted to huff out loud, but he also wanted to get something straightened out. "I meant about you being my witch. In a manner of speaking, you are, but you aren't. I'd like to fix that. Did you not say I was the _correct wizard_?"

Millie's heart was hammering as though a carpenter wizard was working inside her chest. Yet she remained cool. "You were standing right there Lee," she replied, trying her best not to show her excitement. "That's what I said. At least I think it was me."

Lee gave Millie a nervous smile. "I'm no good at this Millie." He answered plaintively.

"Good Jordan. You're keeping true to form then, because you're doing a bang up job of talking in circles."

Lee handed Millie the water then sat down across from her.

Millie panicked a bit, hoping she hadn't let the banter go too far. "You never asked why Randy let me into your flat."

She is deflecting, thought Lee. "As cheeky as you are," he remarked, glancing at Millie then glancing away. "I'm sure you're just searching for a smart way to tell me."

"Mother Jordan made Randy let me in. Initially, he refused citing privacy concerns, but Mother Jordan told him she would show him some privacy concerns if he didn't get me to your flat."

Lee gazed at Millie. "You went to Mother Jordan's house?"

"What is wrong with your hearing today? I did. I knew where Mother Jordan lived. I didn't know where you lived. The choice was obvious. Besides, Mother Jordan said I was welcome in her home at any time."

"That was smart of you. No wonder you're a top Auror."

Millie flinched. Had she just deterred this fine, brown, curly headed wizard from asking what she hoped he was going to ask? Bollocks. "You're staring into space Lee. Your mind seems to be elsewhere. Shall I go?"

Lee stood so suddenly he startled Millie who felt her hand automatically move towards her wand. "No Millie. I don't want you to go. I'm trying to get something sorted and you are making it very hard."

Millie stood as well and went to stand in front of Lee. Speaking softly, she gave him a telling off without really telling him off. "You are one of the most handsome, self confident wizards I've ever met, and I've met a fair few. Yet, you are standing there like a…"

"Like a prat?" Lee finished. "It's all down to you Miss Bullstrode. I am self confident, but I've never done this before, so I don't know how to proceed. As I said, you are making this very hard. My heart is trying to beat its way out of my chest."

Millie smiled up at him. So was hers. Ask me you git, she thought to herself. Just go ahead and ask me.

Millie watched Lee take a huge deep breath then make his next comments into a huge production. "You have stated that I'm your _correct wizard _and I'm absolutely sure you are my _correct witch_. You said you felt the connection between us as strongly as I do. You need me to lead. You need me to be sure. You need me to show you. I want to do all those things. How am I doing so far?" He joked.

Millie remained silent, fearful she would ask him the question before he asked her. That wasn't how it was going to go. Not this time. If Lee wanted her, he would have to ask.

"Therefore, I'm asking to date you with the intention of us becoming exclusive when you are ready. Will you consider dating me?"

Millie bowed her head, silently willing away the burning in the corner of her eyes. An absolutely gorgeous, brilliant, irreverent wizard had just asked to date her with the intention of going exclusive. There was no question what the answer would be.

"Say something Millie," Lee pleaded. "If it's no, just tell me."

Stepping closer, Millie put a hand on either side of Lee's face. "How could you not know the answer to that question Lee? Of course I want to date you. You may take that as an euphemism if you wish."

Lee heard Millie's last remark, but was too excited to counter. He had his answer. The correct answer this time, direct from Millie's mouth. Not something about Michael Corner he had imagined in his mind. He was chuffed.

"And what else?" He asked cheekily.

Millie didn't know what Lee meant.

"With the intention of becoming exclusive," He said dragging the sentence out slowly. "That is a very important part."

"With the intention of becoming exclusive when I'm ready." Millie repeated before crashing her lips into Lee's. Pulling back, Millie made a playful remark. "I think we've just made a contract. You are now stuck with me."

Good, was all Lee said before pulling Millie into a searing kiss.

/*/

Lee and Millie were both breathless when they stepped back from each other, but Lee grabbed Millie's hands in his so she didn't get too far away from him.

"Since we are officially dating, I think there are two dates we need to get out of the way straightaway."

Being first in the life of a wizard made Millie as happy as she'd ever been. All this from a chance encounter at the Leaky Cauldron. Thank you Merlin. "And just where are we going? Will they let me in if I'm wearing a certain scarf, or should I go home to get all green and silver?"

Giving Millie's hands a squeeze, Lee told her two things. She was perfectly dressed for where they were going, and she never had to wear red and gold again if she didn't want.

"Yet you were so adamant that I wear the bloody colors."

"True. True," Lee replied, a huge grin covering his face. "That was my little ploy to see if you were interested enough to do as I asked. I know now you are interested. Those colors mean nothing."

"Clever Mr. Jordan. Very clever," replied Millie as she let Lee help her into her cloak. "Shall we go? I'm looking forward to dates one and two."

"These will be easy dates. No surprises," remarked Lee as he tucked Millie's arm beneath his. "I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself."

/*/

Millie spouted off as soon as they landed and she realized they were at Mother Jordan's house. "I guess Randy will have to die after all."

Millie's comment stopped Lee in his tracks. "What?"

A giggling Millie reminded Lee of a prior statement he'd made. "You told me if I played my cards right, all this could be mine, but we might have to kill Randy. So, I guess he'll have to die."

Lee remembered saying that very thing the last time they were there. "Dammit woman," he sputtered. Then turning on his most charming smile, Lee nodded in agreement. "You've got a deal, which we'll have to keep quiet for now. Randy is a little touchy when it comes to being killed. Stop giggling, or he'll suspect something."

Lee's statement made Millie giggle even more. "I can't help it. Five minutes of being in a relationship with you and I've changed my personality. I have never, ever been a giggler."

Squeezing Millie's hand, Lee leaned down to whisper in her ear. "That's good to know. And you may take that as a euphemism."

/*/

Randy came through from the other room to see who was entering the house. He had been expecting a dejected Lee to come through the door at some point in time bemoaning the fact Millie had gotten back with Michael. What he hadn't expected was a smiling cousin with Millie in tow.

"Hello cousin. Hello Mil. Everything good then?"

Millie nodded.

Lee nodded as well, except he added the word perfect.

Randy didn't know what had transpired between Lee and Millie, but it seemed to have turned out well. Lee didn't offer any explanation. He let a smile do his talking.

While the two wizards were talking, Millie had gone directly to Mother Jordan. Even though he was talking to Randy, Lee could clearly hear some of the conversation.

"And you were worried about popping up at his flat," chided Mother Jordan. "There's a Muggle saying. You got to know when to hold 'em and know when to fold 'em. I think it means play it smart and don't give up. There'll be no folding around here. Sit and have a cup of tea with me."

Randy, who could hear his mother as well, smiled at the reddening which had suddenly appeared on his cousin's cheeks. "Leave it to mum to get to the heart of the matter. Know when to hold 'em. Mum has definitely been watching too much muggle telly."

Lee told Randy he was in complete agreement with his aunt. "There won't be any folding around here. I am also taking Millie to the Leaky as I am part of the winning team. You losers will be buying us plenty of drinks tonight."

"Please!" Randy replied with a smug laugh. "You owe me weeks of drinks. You'll get one drink from me and like it. Also, in case you weren't aware, George went on quite the tear earlier today. You might want to send an Owl to remind him he owes you a drink."

Randy didn't have to spell it out. George probably had been as upset about Millie and Michael Corner as he had been. "You're right cousin. I'll do that right now." Lee replied, heading for Randy's small office where the quills and parchment were kept. "His whole bloody team owes me a drink."

/*/

After sending the Owl, Lee went to the kitchen where he found Randy, his aunt and Millie enjoying kidney pie. "I'll be having drinks this evening," Lee explained, winking at Millie. "I believe I'll have a bit of that kidney pie. You know, something to absorb the many drinks my cousin will be buying."

"You keep repeating yourself Lee. I'm sticking to my statement. I'll buy one drink and one drink only, so get over yourself."

"You may act the mighty Auror if you wish. However, I am now dating the loveliest Auror in London who will not hesitate to hex you into oblivion and back if you mess with me. So be careful how you speak to me."

"Is that true?" Asked Randy turning to his teammate. "Would you really hex me to oblivion and back over my cousin the git?"

Only taking a small pause from chewing her pie, Millie answered without hesitation. "In a heartbeat." Then resumed chewing.

Mother Jordan laughed loudly while Lee sat nodding his head up and down as though listening to a song on the wireless.

Randy fell back in his chair with an incredulous look on his face. The laughter around the table started up again when he sputtered at them. "I'm telling Harry."

Millie looked up from her plate to grin at Randy.

They talked for a bit more before Lee reached over to touch Millie on the arm. "Time for us to get going."

Millie thanked Mother Jordan for the food then excused herself to the loo.

"Well done Lee." Mother Jordan said giving him a kiss on the top of his head. "Extremely well done."

Leaning back in his chair, Lee gave Randy a smug smile. "Yes it was auntie."

Randy was shaking his head as he left the table. "How will we live with his big head mum? I'll see you later Lee. Try not to grow too big of a head at least until the second date."

"Randy," Lee called out softly. When Randy turned back, Lee held up two fingers. "The Leaky Cauldron will be our second date. Bringing her here to see Mother Jordan was the first. My head is growing as we speak."

Randy gave Lee a throwaway wave as he left the room.

/*/

After saying goodbye to Mother Jordan, Lee and Millie walked outside where he apparated them to the front door of the Leaky Cauldron. Before opening the door, Lee lifted Millie's chin to give her a quick kiss. Then he grabbed her by the hand and they walked inside.

/*/

George and Angelina hadn't been in the pub more than ten minutes when Lee and Millie walked in. When Angie saw them, she nudged her husband. "See. You went mental for nothing. Lee has everything under control."

George turned to Angie with furrowed brows. "Me? I didn't go mental. You must be thinking of Fred. He was the one who went mental when a friend was in distress. I was fine. I knew it would all work out."

Angelina rolled her eyes at her husband, gave him a pinch on the side and softly called him a lying git.

"Maybe," he replied, smiling over at Lee and Millie. "But I'm alright now."

/*/

A fair few members of the team who had been in the Leaky for a while were a bit tipsy, including Harry, who gave a shout out to Lee and started some bull shite song when he saw him come through the door.

_Winners, winners, winnie, winnie winners. _

_We won the game, we got the fame,_

_Now buy us drinks before we hex you. _

Ethan came over to shake Lee's hand. "Harry's sung that piece of shite song every time one of the team members came through the door. He sang it for Angie, but she totally ignored him. Smart lady."

When Ginny and Joshua, whom she obviously hadn't given the push off, and Ron walked in, Harry shouted. "Weasley's are paying." Then started the song up again.

_Winners, winners, winnie, winnie winners. _

_We won the game, we got the fame,_

_Now buy us drinks before we hex you. _

"Bloody hell," Ron exclaimed turning to Ginny. "Harry must be pissed out of his mind to be singing. I wonder how long he's been here?"

"Well," answered Ginny. "Let's add to his misery. Hannah," she called out. "Two more for the drunk at the end of the bar."

It might have been all fun and games, but Millie didn't like it, so she asked Lee and Angie to check on their seeker. Turned out, Harry was totally fine and just having fun.

Millie excused herself from Lee to go say hello to her boss who gave her a knowing smile as she approached.

"Saw you come in with Lee. How are things?"

"Things are fine Harry. As of a few hours ago, Lee and I are dating."

Harry stood up to hug Millie. "It looked shaky for a bit when I saw you with Michael, but I knew you had it in you. I knew you'd turn the right way. Have one of my drinks," he said gesturing to the seven or eight drinks sitting in front of him. "I won't drink them all."

"I'll pass on the drinks Harry. I'm going back over to Lee. Thanks for the confidence you have in me. It means a lot. I'll see you later."

/*/

Millie saw Ethan, Angie and George, but Lee was no longer standing with them. Looking around, she finally spotted him holding an animated conversation with Terry Boot. She also noticed a blonde witch standing by as though she wanted to say something to Lee. Millie felt a tiny bit of disappointment over the fact there was a witch anywhere near Lee. But they were dating now, she had to learn how to trust.

Millie joined in the conversation with George, Angie, Ethan and Julian. She was laughing and talking when a familiar voice whispered in her ear.

When Millie turned to face Michael, George turned his face up in a frown, but Angie bumped him with her hip.

Michael was turning on the MC charm. "You're looking lovely Mil. What have you done to your hair? Can I get you a drink? Maybe we can have a chat later."

George was waiting to see what Millie would do. Across the pub, Randy was waiting to see what Michael would do, but Millie took care of the situation in a few sentences.

"Wow Michael! Twice in one day. You'll have to stop this or people will begin to talk. We both know you wouldn't want that. I'll take a pass on the drink and the chat, but thanks for offering."

Michael had the good grace to be embarrassed. How many times had he left Millie sitting somewhere alone while he chased after some loose knickered witch, or Owled her for sex on the down low. Red faced, he nodded at Millie. Michael meant to step back to go off in another direction, but he stepped back into Lee who was standing there listening to the conversation.

"Sorry mate." Michael said, apologizing for stepping on Lee's foot.

"No problem. The conversation you were having with my witch seemed intense. I guess I got too close."

"Your witch?" Repeated Michael, glancing from Millie to Lee and back. "My apologies Lee. Millie is a friend. Nothing intense. I'm going over to say a few words to Harry. Have a good evening."

George turned so only Angie could see his smile. Randy turned back to his conversation.

/*/

"I was only gone five minutes. I'm going to keep a better eye on you," Lee remarked looking deep into Millie's eyes. "I don't want these wizards thinking you're single. How about a white wine?"

Millie raised up to give Lee a peck on the lips. "You're so cute. I'd love a wine. Thank you."

"See George." Lee joked. "You're not the only one who thinks I'm cute."

Even though they had no idea what had just transpired, Ethan and Julian laughed as loudly as Angie and George at Lee's remark.


	44. Chapter 44

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 43**

George was waiting to see what Millie would do. Across the pub, Randy was waiting to see what Michael would do, but Millie took care of the situation in a few sentences.

"Wow Michael! Twice in one day. You'll have to stop this or people will begin to talk. We both know you wouldn't want that. I'll pass on the drink and the chat, but thanks for offering."

Michael had the good grace to be embarrassed. How many times had he left Millie sitting somewhere alone while he chased after some loose knickered witch, or called her for sex on the down low. Red faced, he nodded at Millie. Michael meant to step back to go off in another direction, but he stepped back into Lee who was standing there listening to the conversation.

"Sorry mate." Michael said, apologizing for stepping on Lee's foot.

"No problem. The conversation you were having with my witch seemed intense. I guess I got too close."

"Your witch?" Repeated Michael, glancing from Millie to Lee and back. "My apologies Lee. Millie is a friend. Nothing intense. I'm going over to say a few words to Harry. Have a good evening."

George turned so only Angie could see his smile. Randy turned back to his conversation.

/*/

"I was only gone five minutes. I'm going to keep a better eye on you," Lee remarked looking deep into Millie's eyes. "I don't want these wizards thinking you're single. How about a white wine?"

Millie raised up to give Lee a peck on the lips. "You're so cute. I'd love a wine. Thank you."

"See George." Lee joked. "You're not the only one who thinks I'm cute."

Even though they had no idea what had just transpired, Ethan and Julian laughed as loudly as Angie and George at Lee's remark. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

/

**Making The First Move: Chapter 44**

Randy walked up to Harry seconds after Michael. He greeted Michael then gave the winning seeker a small nudge with his arm. "Over here enjoying your onetime spot of fame and glory, eh boss? Enjoy it, because you won't be winning any more matches."

Harry laughed as he lifted one of the many drinks in front of him and took a sip. "Ah," he said smacking his lips loudly. "I think I hear the sound of a crybaby loser in my ear. Do you hear anything Michael?"

Michael who had been shifting from one foot to the other, gave a nervous laugh before replying. "You must be losing your edge Harry if you let baby Auror Randy beat you at anything."

Both Randy and Harry laughed.

Harry was neither inebriated nor stupid. Michael had something he wanted to say and because he hadn't come right out with it, the subject must be something he didn't want to discuss in front of Randy.

Harry had seen Michael whisper in Millie's ear. He had also noticed Lee speed from one end of the pub to where Millie was in under three seconds. Whatever Lee had said to Michael was bothering him. Taking another sip of his drink, Harry realized he had been about to do what he'd always done. Coddle Michael. Not this time. If Michael has something on his mind, he'll bring it up for discussion, or he won't.

Michael shifted again. This time Randy noticed. "Is that a new dance routine? A little something to go along with Harry's rubbish song?" Randy jokingly asked Michael.

Michael replied that he didn't know what Randy was on about.

Harry put his empty cup down and picked up a full one as he waited for the next shot.

Randy didn't fail his boss. "I'm talking about you dancing from one foot to another like some nervous criminal standing in front of the Wizengamot."

Randy's analogy didn't sit all that well with Michael who replied almost curtly. "You're way off mate. Very few things make Michael Corner nervous."

Randy hadn't been trying to put Michael on the spot and was surprised at Michael's tone. Reaching out, Randy assured his mate he was only joking. "Have a drink Michael. Maybe it will loosen you up enough so you'll recognize a joke when you hear it. I see Justin and Anthony. I'll see you later."

Harry maintained his stance after Randy walked away. He wasn't about to pull anything out of Michael. However, he did state an opinion. "A little curt with your former teammate."

Michael reached over and grabbed what looked like a brandy from in front of Harry. "I certainly didn't mean to come across curt. Randy is my mate. I wouldn't do that."

"Whatever Michael. I'm sitting right here. You may not have meant for your statement to come out as it did, but…."

Michael didn't let Harry finish his sentence. "Is Millie going out with Lee Jordan?"

Harry smiled to himself. Here it is. We're down to what is bothering MC. "So I understand," answered Harry.

"For how long? Millie doesn't care about that bloke. It's probably just something to do."

Harry set down his empty cup without picking up another. Marveling at the nerve of his former right hand Auror, Harry looked Michael straight in the face as he responded to his statements. "When have you ever known Millie to do something just to have something to do? I'd say never. Millie obviously does care about Lee if she's dating him. As far as how long they've been dating, that's something you should ask Millie or Lee.

"I won't ask either of them. Jordan seems a bit testy and Millie is acting strange. It's not my business. I just think it's ironic."

Harry found himself getting a bit annoyed with Michael. "You won't ask them, but you're questioning me? What's the problem Michael?"

Forcing a grin, Michael drank the brandy down. "There's no problem Harry. No problem at all. If you'll excuse me, I see Edie Jacobs at the end of the bar. I think I'll give her a shout. Can I buy the winner a drink before I leave?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm all set thanks. Do me a favor mate. Remember what we discussed. You're the new Michael Corner. Act like it."

Michael nodded at Harry. "I am the new Michael Corner. The old Michael Corner would have spirited Millie away from Jordan before he could blink an eye."

Still acting the arse thought Harry as he called out to Michael. When Michael turned back, Harry spoke in a low voice. "Perhaps you should have left that ego with the old Michael Corner as well."

Michael walked away without another word.

/*/

Hermione and Severus had shared their private time, but neither felt like sleeping so they discussed the cottage, Spinner's End and their new home. Lying with her head on Severus' chest, Hermione began to tick off the things they could do to make their transitions easier. The first thing she mentioned was moving the items they didn't use everyday to their new home.

"The more we do now, the less there will be to do after the honeymoon."

Severus listened without commenting. Hermione was rambling, but she was making fair points. Their wedding and honeymoon was less than three weeks away and they really hadn't done anything. It was time to get some things sorted.

"Because it is larger and is being renovated anyway, I think we should start at Spinner's End. If there are items you will be taking to our new home, we should move them now."

"I concur love. There are certain items I would like moved. On Monday, I will request assistance from your boys. They're strong, able bodied young wizards with wands. I think I'll be able to set the tasks then step back. To ensure the process goes as smoothly as possible, I'll supervise from Spinner's End while you supervise from Great Warley. We may even be able to remove some of the clutter from the cottage."

"Clutter my arse," Hermione snorted. "The cottage is…."

"Cluttered," said Severus finishing the sentence for her. "Not untidy, just a bit cluttered."

Hermione sighed. Severus was right. "Alright. Except for the ones we refer to most frequently, let's move our books first. Setting up the library will give me something to do on the weekends. The grounds are so spacious you might want to hire someone to build a workroom/storeroom at the back of the house. It can be done in a day if you use the right magical contractor. It will be better if ingredients and such are kept away from the baby."

"Fantastic idea about the extra workroom love," remarked Severus shifting himself to reach Hermione's lips. "I'll apply for any needed permits on Monday. If I find that having an additional space built is too much trouble, I'll keep my stores at Spinner's End and do all my personal testing and brewing there."

"Why would you want to be at Spinner's End when the baby and I will be in Great Warley? I'd rather you build an area that is within shouting distance of our home."

"Fair point Hermione. Let me think it over. I did have some thoughts about Spinner's End. Holding onto it is really a child's dream of keeping in touch with his past. The decent part of his past. That house is the only place I knew my mother. My father be damned. My memories of her are in those rooms, on those walls. I've been reluctant to give them up. However, we are starting our life, our family. It might be time for me to rid myself of Spinner's End for good."

"Oh Sev," Hermione remarked softly. "If you think you might want to sell your family home, let's you and I go through it tomorrow to see if we can find any remembrances of your mum. You never know what you might find in some overlooked nook or cranny. They'll have a special place in our new home."

"I don't think we'll find anything, but it's a lovely idea. Thank you."

"On another matter, I believe the landscaper needs to get a move on. He is taking his bloody, sweet time making the back look fantastic. Perhaps he'll move his arse if he were to get an owl from you Severus. I would like everything set up _before_ December 4th.

"I'll be glad to Owl him, but I thought he came with high marks. Has something changed?"

Hermione thought over her reply carefully before responding. The landscaper had been her choice. "Nothing has changed love. I just want to see some progress. A push from you should do it. I'm especially excited to see the finished pergolas. I'm getting so excited about the whole thing Sev," she said, flipping herself over so she was straddling him. "I'm making a list of the first things I'll do as Mrs. Hermione Snape. First, I intend to hex Lila Grant for being a sneaky bint, then I intend to hex Narcissa Malfoy and probably Lucius and Draco as well. That's my list so far. Anything you'd like to add?"

Severus laughed as he ran his hands beneath Hermione's fresh pajama top. "If you remove those pajama bottoms," He whispered in her ear. "I'll be very glad to show you what excites me."

Hermione sat back on her heels making a little wiggle, knowing she was pressing down on Severus' inflamed dick. "I've already given you sex. I'm talking serious shite and you're trying to get my clothes off. I should be annoyed, but I'm not, because you give amazing sex. So, yes. I'll have a third helping of sex Mr. Snape. Help me get these pajamas off. I think I've set a record for the most times taking my clothes off in one night. I want a pr iii zzz ee," Hermione squealed as Severus turned her on her back while pulling her bottoms off all in one go.

"Now what?" He asked hoarsely, slowly sliding his engorged dick into Hermione. Grabbing her hands in his, Severus whispered a few words in Hermione's ear he'd never say out loud. "The way you get so wet for me makes me feel invincible. I love you Miss Granger." Then he made the first push.

/*/

The crowd in the Leaky was thinning out little by little. Harry, Ethan and Julian, Ron and Ginny, Justin, Anthony, Seamus and Dean had left by 11:30.

By midnight, the crowd was so sparse it was easy to see Terry and Michael at the end of the bar talking to the blonde witch who had been waiting to talk to Lee. Neville was sitting at the bar keeping Hannah company along with a few others who weren't familiar faces.

On his way out, Terry stopped by the table to say goodnight. Pointing at Randy, Terry suggested he get his seeking skills back up to snuff because he liked being on the winning team.

"Really? Replied an exasperated Randy. One loss and he'd been taking bull shite all day. It was enough. "I'm willing to hand over the seeker's position if someone else can do a better job. I'm all about a winning team."

Terry held up his hands in surrender. "Take it easy mate. Nobody does it better than you. And on that note, I'm leaving."

Randy felt stupid for lashing out at Terry, but the whole loser thing was getting tiring.

/*/

Lee, George, Millie, Angie and Randy were sitting at one of the larger tables discussing the Quidditch match, debating if they should order a last round. The boozers won and Randy volunteered to go to the bar.

"What did I tell you earlier cousin? You're buying the drinks. Of course you're going to the bar. Give Neville and Hannah one on you as well. That's what any good loser would do."

"Shut it Lee," Randy replied. "That shite has been going on all day. If you keep it up, you might be wearing your whisky."

Millie surreptitiously laid her hand on Lee's knee. She knew her fellow Auror. Even if it was his cousin, Randy was annoyed with it all.

Lee turned to face Millie laying his hand over hers. "I'll only stop because it's you asking. Otherwise, I'd take the mickey out of Randy until next Saturday. Merlin knows we'll probably never win again."

"I heard that Lee. I must say I believe you are spot on. We would have won today if…" Angie nudged her husband.

"What Ang? I was only going to say…."

George never finished his statement because he had turned towards the bar when Randy shouted at the blonde witch to step back.

Millie didn't miss the looks that were exchanged between George and Lee. Miss blonde witch was, or had been something to someone.

Randy set the tray of drinks on the table. "Here you are folks. Neville and Hannah say thanks for the drink."

/*/

Randy sat down, but the guys had gone quiet. It didn't dawn on him until after he'd taken a few sips they were probably wondering what he had shouted about.

Edie, one of Lee's old flames, had approached him while he was ordering drinks. He hadn't liked her when she and Lee were messing around. He still didn't care for her, and she knew it. However, that hadn't stopped her from asking some shite about Lee and Millie which had rubbed him the wrong way.

"I apologize for shouting, but that poor excuse for a witch annoys me, especially when she tries to be cunning." Randy didn't want to say more, but he thought it was a distinct possibility Michael had sent Edie over. It was just a random thought, but Randy felt as though he didn't know Michael anymore.

/*/

While Randy was talking, Edie came up behind him to question why he'd been so rude to her. "I told you once to step back. Step back now," Randy replied in a low growl. "Step the fuck back now."

Millie was instantly on alert. Only on the rarest of occasions did Randy speak to witches like that.

"Nasty little shite," Edie mumbled. "All this because I asked if Lee was really dating the Auror?"

Millie took a deep breath, but she was seething. The Auror is it? The rest was bull shite. She'd seen this Edie with her head together with Michael. This couldn't be a coincidence.

Now there were two irate Jordans and an irate Weasley. "Listen to him Edie," snarled Lee. "You weren't invited to this table. Step away."

Millie suddenly jumped up which caused Edie to jump back three steps, but Millie could give a shite about the witch. She just didn't want an already irate Randy to do something foolish.

"Come with me Randy."

Randy hesitated.

"Now please."

As they walked away, Millie heard Edie comment on something called Master of the Universe.

More bull shite.

Randy followed Millie to the back where he listened to her read him the riot act about the fuckers who would try to get under the skin of an Auror. "Don't get yourself into the position I was in. Some things you need to let pass. Go back to the table, sit your arse down, finish your drink and we'll all call it a night. I have to be up early anyway. I'm covering a MLE shift. Ignore everything else, or I will hex you myself."

/*/

By the time Millie and Randy got back to the table, both Edie and Michael were gone and all was quiet.

Randy finished his drink, wished everyone a goodnight and headed out.

Everyone else was ready to go as well. George told Lee that Verity was opening the shop in the morning, so he could sleep in. Then he and Angie said goodnight, waved to Neville and Hannah, who were watching the table closely, and left the pub.

Lee took Millie by the hand, waved to Neville and Hannah, and headed for the doors. Outside, Lee tucked Millie's arm beneath his. "I'd like you to invite me to your flat. No funny business. I want to talk."

Millie really didn't feel like talking. Whatever there was to say could wait until after work. "I'm scheduled for a shift tomorrow. I'll be off at 5:00. Let's talk then."

"Don't shut me out Millie. I'd like to talk tonight. I don't want you going through an entire day wondering about…. Well, whatever you're wondering about. May I?"

Millie gave in. "Alright Mr. Jordan. You have thirty minutes before I lie down and leave you sitting alone."

"Ah," answered Lee. "Things aren't so bad if you're willing to leave me to wander through your flat looking at stuff."

Millie smiled. "Come on git, or should I call you Master of the Universe?"

A flustered Lee grabbed onto Millie's arm, wondering how in hell she knew about that. Lee landed in Millie's flat with several things swirling through his mind. The most important of them being, thirty minutes might not be time enough to explain himself. The second most important thought was, I'm nothing like Michael Corner.

/**/

Millie had said thirty minutes, but their discussion had gone on and on. Sunday morning had found them still talking.

Even though Millie was due at the Ministry by 9:00, she had fixed a very nice breakfast for her and Lee. They talked over eggs, bacon, sausage and fried potatoes.

/*/

Lee had been forthcoming explaining to Millie all about his prior life. That's what he'd called it. His life before her. He'd been a lothario who had dated erratically, and yes, he had been called Master of the Universe because of his prowess in bed.

Millie smiled. "I thought it might be something along those lines. Here's what I'm thinking. It's like we are both starting over. I could give a shite about what other witches called you, much like I don't give a shite what other people called me. You asked to be in a relationship with me. As long as you are using your MOTU powers only on me, I'm good."

Keeping his eyes on his plate, Lee asked if there was any possibility of using his super powers on her after breakfast.

Millie was tickled. "No Jordan. There's not. You've kept me up knowing I have a shift today. I think you've used up any available favors for today. Go home. I need some sleep."

"I'll leave, but I won't like it," Lee replied walking around the table to pull Millie into a hug. After several kisses, Lee pulled back to look at Millie. "Thank you for understanding. I'll assure you one more time. I'm nothing like Michael Corner. I want you in my life. With that said, I'll also remind you to stay away from that wizard. After that show tonight, I'm fairly certain he doesn't want you in a relationship with anyone other than himself."

Millie kissed Lee back. "After this, we won't be discussing Michael's likes, wants or opinions. He is a non issue in our relationship. For the last time, I was never in a relationship with him. He simply needed someone to use."

Lee was sad to hear these words coming out of Millie's mouth, but he understood. "Alright Millie. From here forward, we will not mention that name. Unless, of course, I curse his arse and have to own up. I'll let you get some sleep. Since we are dating, I'll need your address and for you to adjust your wards. I don't want to be squeezed to death trying to see my witch."

They got everything sorted. After a few more delightful kisses, Lee left feeling great. His witch was a keeper.

/*/

Randy was up early on Sunday intending to have a discussion with Lee. He hadn't Owled ahead, so he was cautious entering Lee's flat. He didn't want to embarrass Millie, Lee or himself.

Randy let his presence be known. "Coming through Lee." He got a drink out of the kitchen then sat on the couch to wait for Lee to appear.

It didn't take long for a drowsy Lee to appear only to plop down in a chair. "I just got to sleep. What do you want Randy?"

"I want to talk."

Lee let his head fall back against the chair. "What's so important it can't wait until a more reasonable time of day?"

Randy didn't hesitate with his answer. "Michael."

"What about him?" Lee asked, lifting his head. "He's a foul piece of shite who is getting another chance because of your boss. What else is there to know?"

"I worked with Michael for over five years. I know him. I know his temperament. No matter what Harry thinks, from what I've seen, Michael has not changed. I believe he expected Millie to be sitting somewhere waiting on him when he took Harry up on his offer."

"This conversation is irritating the hell out of me cousin." Lee snapped. "Millie isn't sitting somewhere waiting for him. She's with me, so Corner should look in another direction for a witch."

"I know that Lee. I'm just telling you I know Michael. He might try to interfere between you and Millie, and it might be in a covert manner. He may not want her, but he doesn't want her to be with anyone. It's convoluted. Just pay attention. Don't take anything at face value."

Lee was now listening closely. Randy wouldn't divulge information of this sort unless he had concerns. "I've warned the tosser away from Millie," snapped an aggravated Lee. "If Corner doesn't stay away, he'll get as good as he gives."

The two wizards sat in silence for several minutes before Randy told Lee he hadn't come to upset him. He'd come to enlighten him.

"I realize that cousin. I'm just tired of hearing about the illustrious Michael Corner. All he needs to do is stay away from Millie, and everything will be fine, because I'm not giving her up."

"Alright Lee. I've done my job. Go back to sleep."

"Thanks for looking out Randy. I appreciate your concern."

Lee remained where he was for another five or ten minutes before going back to bed.

/*/

Much later, Lee was wakened by a constant tapping. Sighing, he got out of bed and strode to the kitchen window to retrieve the message.

_Hello MOTU,_

Lee grinned at the gall of his witch.

_Hello MOTU,_

_It's almost 5:00. If you don't have anything planned, I'll be coming through with dinner. I hope you like lamb._

_See you in a bit._

_Millie_

"Dammit," he spit. "Let me shower and dress. She's probably at Mother Jordan's house." However, as he turned to leave the kitchen, he noticed the takeaway box sitting on the counter. Millie had come and gone.

Hurrying to the bathroom, Lee showered and headed back to the bedroom. He was standing naked getting clean underwear when he noticed a lump in the covers. Hurriedly stepping into his boxers and throwing on a tee, Lee pulled back the cover to find Millie, cloak and all, sound asleep. His witch had made herself at home. Lee grinned at the sight of her and leaned over to kiss her cheek. His lips had barely grazed Millie's cheek when her eyes flew open.

Pursing her lips, Millie said three words. "Missed you. Kiss."

Lee was so surprised he automatically kissed her. Before he could pull back, Millie's eyes were closed once again.

Lee sat on the side of the bed laughing softly to himself. His witch was no joke. She missed him and wanted a kiss.

Before climbing back into bed, Lee pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms. If Millie wanted sex, he was sure she would pull the pajamas right off his arse. He could only hope.

/*/

Directly after breakfast, Hermione and Severus went to Spinner's End. The renovations were coming along a lot faster than Hermione's landscaping project.

"I know you shut off your old bedroom and your mother's room. I think that's where we should start. Which room should I take?"

Now that they were here, Severus wasn't all that chuffed to be dredging up the past. He had shut those rooms off years ago with the intention of keeping them shut for all time. As much as he didn't want to disturb them, he knew Hermione might be right about forgotten or overlooked items.

"Why don't you take my mother's room. I wouldn't want you to see what passed as a bedroom for me as a child. Although I will admit it is a step up from what I heard Potter called a room."

Hermione walked over and hugged Severus from behind. She loved it when he showed a bit of sensitivity, but she didn't like to see him like this. "We have found each other. We are starting our own family. We'll make our own memories. The best you can do is make sure our child never goes through what you and Harry went through. Let's get started love. I have to believe we'll find things that will make your heart sing."

Severus stepped out of Hermione's arms and headed to door at the end of the long hall. Hermione hadn't ever seen Severus get this far into his emotions. She wanted to run down the hall after him, to soothe him, but she didn't because he needed some private time to pull himself together.

/*/

Hermione tried the door, but it was locked, or possibly stuck due to the length of time it had been closed. After her third try, she pulled her wand calling out a simple opening spell. When Hermione pushed the door open, she was met by swirls of dust. Rather than stand there choking to death, she called out another spell which immediately cleared the air.

"That's much better," Hermione mumbled. Glancing around the room, she noticed that except for the thick layer of dust covering everything, it looked as though Severus' mother had just stepped out to use the loo and would be back any moment.

After casting a few more cleansing and clearing spells, Hermione got down to business. There was a plain high backed chair by the window. Hermione checked the back as well as underneath, but found nothing. She checked the dresser thoroughly, even running her hands down the back and across the bottom to ensure she hadn't missed anything. She even got down on her hands and knees to check for doodad boxes women sometimes kept under their beds. Hermione didn't find a doodad box, but she did find a small, gold charm, or pendant on a broken chain stuck between the dusty floorboards. She was chuffed when she realized the item was marked E.P. in fancy lettering. Hermione put the pendant in her pocket and continued the search.

Hermione didn't find anything else in the room. However, she still had a decent sized closet to examine. When Hermione stepped into the closet, she began to feel chilly. It was like a dark entity was trying to push her out.

Hermione had words for whatever entity, or spirit that was there. "Is that you Tobias? You won't push me around like you did Eileen. Off with you, filthy tosspot."

Pushing the decaying fabrics aside, Hermione looked for some hidden panel in the floor or wall where anyone with something private they didn't want others to see would hide their items. After two complete searches, Hermione was ready to give up when she tilted her head the slightest bit and saw an irregularity in the wall.

After examining the irregularity, Hermione ran to the kitchen to get a knife. It only took her two minutes to open the hidey hole and what a hidey hole it was. There was a square, brown case almost the size of the opening, on top of which were magical photos and yellowed envelopes. Hermione was so excited it took her three tries to slide everything out. Hermione conjured a sack from one of Eileen's old dresses and laid everything against the wall. When she was sure she hadn't missed anything else, Hermione checked through the robes and dresses for any brooches, pins, or jewelry, but found nothing else.

Hermione picked up the sack, pulled the curtain back across the closet and prepared to leave the room. However, the thought crossed her mind that she should gather a few of the best preserved of Eileen's clothes to take with her. What better tribute than give their child a comforter, sheet or blanket made from the clothing of his or her grandmother.

/*/

Not sure of the state Severus might be in, Hermione called him from the hall. "Sev. Come here please. I have something to show you. I think you'll be pleased."

Severus stepped out of the room closing the door behind him. Hermione noticed that his demeanor had improved.

"I found absolutely nothing except dust balls, which was expected. Anything of sentimental value, I took out of here when I was eleven years old. What have you found?"

Hermione held up the sack. "Lock up love and let's get back to the cottage. The books can wait. I think you'll be happy with what I found." Remembering the pendant on the broken chain, she reached into her pocket, pulled out the bauble and handed it to Severus. "I believe this belonged to your mother. Come on. We'll look through the rest at home."

Severus didn't come. Instead, he stood there looking at the item in his hand. "My mother set great store by this. It was given to her by her father when she graduated from Hogwarts. She wore it for as long as I could remember until on one rare occasion when I came home for school holiday it was gone from her neck. I knew she wouldn't part with it willingly, but I didn't dare ask any questions. I would imagine from the state of the chain that the most admirable Tobias Snape had a hand in it disappearing from mother's neck."

"Come on love. It's time to go," replied Hermione softly.

"Thank you for finding this Hermione," Severus said, pulling Hermione into a tight hug and leaving a kiss on the top of her head. "I can't wait to see the rest."

Five minutes later, they were at the cottage and Hermione was laying the sack on the dining room table.

"Why don't you get started sorting through the sack. Your mother was a smart witch. All of it was in a covered hole in the wall of the closet. Unless I miss my guess, the lot is all the things she cherished.

/*/

Hermione sat back while Severus began to sort through the sack. Watching him closely, Hermione decided it was time to make herself scarce. "Your child and I are going to have another soak love, so take your time."

Hermione walked over to leave a kiss on Severus' neck. As she stepped away from him, Severus grabbed her arm. "I apologize for showing this much emotion. It's not me. I learned decades ago that feelings were for the weak man."

"That was then Severus Snape. This is now. I will not fault you for being human. Review our finds. I'll be having my soak. I love you."

"I know that and I'm grateful," Severus whispered as he watched his witch head for the bathroom.

/**/

Before the shop opened on Monday, Severus went out to the front to speak with Allen, Noah and Ethan.

"Gentlemen, I have a simple request. It isn't mandatory, so please feel free to decline. Hermione and I need a bit of help moving our possessions to our new home. We are hoping you'll assist us. We aren't trying to impose on your free time, but it will not be during shop hours."

As expected, Noah was first to speak. "Count me in Severus. I will be pleased to help you and Hermione move."

Severus nodded at Noah.

"Count me in as well," added Ethan. "As long the move isn't scheduled for Saturday between 2:00 and 5:00, I'll be glad to assist as well."

That only left Allen who hadn't said anything.

"And you Mr. Wilson? Can we count on you?"

"Yes sir. You and Hermione may count on me. I was hesitant to commit for a Saturday as it is David's busiest day. I wouldn't want to leave him fending for himself."

Severus nodded in agreement. "Quite right Mr. Wilson. I'm sure David appreciates your loyalty. The shop is closed on Sunday. If that is the better day, we can plan for a Sunday."

Allen spoke right up. "If it can be managed for a Sunday, I will be there before first light."

Noah nudged Ethan. "As will we Severus. Sunday will be fine."

Severus was pleased. Not only was his staff the best in London, they were the most reliable as well. "Thank you gentlemen. Hermione will be pleased. I'll leave you to get the shop opened."

And that's exactly what Noah, Ethan and Allen had done.


	45. Chapter 45

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 44**

Before the shop opened on Monday, Severus went out to the front to speak with Allen, Noah and Ethan.

"Gentlemen, I have a simple request. It isn't mandatory, so please feel free to decline. Hermione and I need a bit of help moving our possessions to our new home. We are hoping you'll assist us. We aren't trying to impose on your free time, but it will not be during shop hours."

As expected, Noah was first to speak. "Count me in Severus. I will be pleased to help you and Hermione move."

Severus nodded at Noah.

"Count me in as well," added Ethan. "As long the move isn't scheduled for Saturday between 2:00 and 5:00, I'll be glad to assist as well."

That only left Allen who hadn't said anything.

"And you Mr. Wilson? Can we count on you?"

"Yes sir. You and Hermione may count on me. I was hesitant to commit for a Saturday as it is David's busiest day. I wouldn't want to leave him fending for himself."

Severus nodded in agreement. "Quite right Mr. Wilson. I'm sure David appreciates your loyalty. The shop is closed on Sunday. If that is the better day, we can plan for a Sunday."

Allen spoke right up. "If it can be managed for a Sunday, I will be there before first light."

Noah nudged Ethan. "As will we Severus. Sunday will be fine."

Severus was pleased. Not only was his staff the best in London, they were the most reliable as well. "Thank you gentlemen. Hermione will be pleased. I'll leave you to get the shop opened."

And that's exactly what Noah, Ethan and Allen had done.

/

**Making The First Move: Chapter 45**

Noah, Ethan and Allen wouldn't be gauche enough to mention out loud the fact their superior was in a strange kind of mood, but each wizard definitely thought it. Severus' disposition seemed… sunny.

Well, Severus' disposition was sunny until Lila Grant arrived to pick up her special order. Unfortunately for her, Severus was walking the front interacting with customers when she came through the door. Walking past her designated clerk, Lila headed directly for Severus.

"Good morning Severus. With you back, the shop should be back to order."

Severus gave Lila a stare no one had seen since his days at Hogwarts and a retort just as sharp. "These premises have never been out of order. It seems there isn't an issue until you walk through the doors." Calling to Noah, Severus ordered him to get Miss Grant's package ready.

Always on the alert, Noah quickly walked over package in hand. "Your order Miss Grant. I'd also like to mention that SL&amp;G has Owl Services which allows us to get your order to you without the bother of having to step outside your home. I've enclosed all pertinent information in your package."

Although Noah had informed Lila about their delivery service in the most professional manner, she turned bright red.

"Am I to understand you are going to stand there and allow this cheeky little bleeder to speak to me this way Severus? Who is he…..?"

Throwing up a so-called Business Muffliato, Severus cut Lila off before she could go any further. "You are in the middle of my premises. You will lower your voice and refrain from insulting my staff. Mr. Gables was simply offering you an alternative way to receive your products. Personally, I think it is a good idea since walking through these doors seems to bring out your worst qualities. Shall we add you to our list of clients who receive their products by Owl?"

"How dare you Severus Snape," she replied in a strangled, but low voice. "You've just lost a loyal customer."

"Again?" Drawled Severus in a voice that would have brought a smile to Noah's face had he not been at the center of the storm. "It seems whenever you want to make a point you threaten to take your business elsewhere. While I don't like to lose a customer, I suggest you do just that and leave the cheeky bleeders in my shop to assist others."

Putting the package back in Noah's hands, Lila huffed her response before storming out the door. "Keep your Owl Service. I'll purchase my products from your competitor."

"How unfortunate for them," snapped Severus releasing the Muffliato before walking away then calling over his shoulder. "Well done Mr. Gables. Please see that the products are returned to stores."

/*/

Ethan and Allen casually sauntered over to Noah.

"A Business Muffliato in the middle of the shop?" Ethan questioned eagerly. "I've heard of them, but never seen one used. I wouldn't have known except for the complete silence surrounding the three of you."

"Is Severus….?"

"Severus is fine," Noah assured both wizards. "In fact, I think he left the floor in a better mood than when he came through. Alright, there are customers. Let's get back to business."

The three wizards each had his own thoughts about the way Severus was acting, from being rid of Lila Grant, to the upcoming marriage, to Hermione's pregnancy. For the most part, they were all off the mark.

/*/

When Severus found himself humming some Merlin forsaken tune he'd heard on the bloody television, he instantly cut himself off in mid hum. This was his business. He had staff who looked up to him. He'd have to save the frivolous humming for home.

At that moment, Hermione peeked in the door. "Why the glum look? I'd think after what you found last night you'd be chuffed beyond compare."

"Correction love. What you found. Do I seem glum? Two minutes sooner and you would have heard me humming. I had to get my happy heart under control before our staff began to think I'd lost my mind."

A smiling Hermione entered the office and plopped down in a chair.

"On another happy note. Noah and I have given the annoying Lila Grant her walking papers."

"Really? How nice. And how did we do that?"

"Mr. Gables suggested she receive her special orders through our delivery service instead of putting herself out by coming to the shop in person. Such subtlety. Noah was brilliant. Of course Lila didn't see it that way. I had to conjure a Business Muffliato to keep the entire shop from hearing what was being said. Miss Grant has decided to give her business to our competitors."

"Sounds as though I missed a good time. Did you recruit Noah, Ethan and Allen for the move?"

In all the fuss, Severus had completely forgotten to relay the outcome of his conversation with Noah, Ethan and Allen. "My apologies. All three were happy to volunteer their services if it could be done on a Sunday. So you will have them for Sunday. We can put a plan together by Friday. Books and small items only. You know. The clutter."

Hermione nodded. "Yes love. The clutter. I'm feeling a little tired. I hope you won't mind if I leave a bit early today. If I forget to mention it before I leave, I'd like you to stop for some takeaway tonight. Chinese. Some rice, noodles and beef and broccoli would be nice. I'm going back downstairs. Send Neville down when he comes through. See you in a bit love"

As soon as Hermione left the office, Severus went in search of Neville and found him in Florae deep in conversation with David.

"Good morning gentlemen."

They both returned Severus's greeting.

Severus then disclosed his reason for being in Florae. "When you are through in here Neville, Hermione would like to see you in R&amp;D. Thank you."

Taking a moment to look around Florae, Severus complimented David on the business he was bringing in as well as the overall look of the shop. "I believe you have found yourself a staunch ally in Mr. Wilson. After looking around, Severus offered another opinion. "I can see why Allen is thrilled to be a part of your shop. Have a good day."

/*/

After a quick bathroom break, Severus returned to his office to check out details of what needed to be done before he could build a workroom on their new property. After getting his thoughts in order, Severus Owled the Department of International Magical Cooperation inquiring what authorizations were needed to erect an additional building on a newly purchased property and the required forms.

/*/

Around 1:30, Allen stopped in to drop off several Owl messages for Severus including the reply from DIMC. At the same moment, Hermione appeared at the door to tell him she was leaving and remind him about the Chinese food.

"Sit down for a moment love. I've just received a reply from the Ministry regarding what we'll need to do in preparation of erecting an additional building at Great Warley."

Severus read over the reply before handing it to Hermione.

"Very nice," she said handing the letter back to Severus. "As long as it is on our property, is not a commercial building, and doesn't encroach on neighboring land, we are allowed to build whatever we want. That's settled. All you need now is a magical designer and contractor."

"I'll get right to it. I may inquire of the contractor I have at Spinner's End, unless the designer I choose has his own contractors. I would like the workroom built and have my stores and equipment in it before we leave for Bali."

Hermione stood then walked around the desk to give Severus a quick kiss. "Sounds like the perfect plan. I'll see you at home love. Please don't forget the Chinese."

"How can I possibly forget Hermione?" Severus asked plaintively. "You've reminded me three times. I'll get the takeaway." As Hermione walked out the door, Severus added in a very low voice his thoughts about Chinese food. "So I can watch you vomit the night away."

Obviously, Hermione hadn't gotten that far away because she called back to him. "I heard that. Be prepared to hold my hair then git. I'll see you when you get home."

Severus cringed a bit when Hermione answered, because he hadn't meant for her to hear his bit of cheek.

/*/

Severus Owled the contractor working at Spinner's End to inquire about other services he offered, and was thrilled to discover the wizard did have a designer on staff. Severus made an appointment to meet with the designer the following day.

With just about everything on the personal end settled, Severus went downstairs to have a tea and sandwich before stepping over to the brewing room. With Hermione gone for the day, he decided to start a specific boil which needed at least twelve hours before any other ingredients could be added. Severus worked industriously to get his brew exactly right.

As he was finishing up, Neville also came downstairs to sort and cut batches of ingredients. The two partners discussed a few business related items before Severus left to check on Noah and Ethan who were holed up in R&amp;D. His managers had gotten so good with their studies they didn't need either himself or Hermione overseeing them. However, Severus wanted to check in case some rare question had come up. None had. The two wizards were deeply immersed in what they were doing and simply waved goodnight to Severus who nodded then hurried to get Hermione her Chinese takeaway.

**/*/**

Lee and Millie had slept right through until the very early hours of Monday. After a pee and a quick brush of the teeth, Lee sent a quick Owl to George informing him he would need the day off before climbing right back into bed beside his correct witch.

"You big prat," Millie muttered from under the blanket.

Leaning over, Lee feigned surprise as he sought Millie's lips. "So. You're able to read my thoughts then? Otherwise, I can't think of any reason for you to be calling me a big prat."

Pulling herself up in the bed, Millie stared Lee down. "Me calling you a big prat has nothing whatsoever to do with your thoughts. It has everything to do with you leaving me lying fully clothed in your bed. It's my opinion that any wizard in his right mind would have at least removed my cloak. Hence, you're a big prat."

Lee laughed as he hurriedly tried to remove Millie's cloak which proved near impossible as the cloak was all twisted around her body. "If you don't give me a bit of help, we'll be here all day. At least lift that lovely bum, or would you rather I just spell it off you? Just so you know. One of my first thoughts was to remove not just your cloak, but every piece of clothing you have on. However, since I am a wizard who likes living, I decided to leave everything as it was, but that won't happen again. Whenever I catch you covered in clothing, I will make it my business to remove every stitch. It won't go over too well in company, but you won't be able to call me a big prat."

Millie hopped out of bed, removed her cloak and stood before Lee in nothing but her bra and knickers.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Wait a minute," huffed a shocked Lee. "Where are your clothes?"

Gesturing to her bra and knickers, Millie told him that's all she ever wore under her cloak.

Lee's mouth was working, but nothing was coming out. He looked so silly Millie broke out in hysterical laughter. "Close you mouth Jordan. I woke in the middle of the night and removed them. Seeing as I didn't have any nightwear, I wrapped the cloak back around me."

"Thank Merlin," replied a relieved Lee. "I thought I'd have to go through London hexing anyone who has seen you in your underwear. Now that we have that sorted," he said getting up to get Millie a pajama top. "You have a day off and I have taken the day off. I think we should go have some of that lovely lamb you brought in yesterday. After that….."

"Lamb for breakfast sounds disgusting, but I'll have a go. How did you know I had a day off?"

Tapping the side of his nose, Lee told Millie he never gave up his sources, which caused her to blurt out one name, Randy.

"Maybe, or maybe not. Perhaps I Owled Harry to check when I would be able to spend a whole day with my witch. Or, perhaps I've acquired some sort of extra sense which allows me access to your deepest thoughts."

"Ha!" Snorted Millie. "If you knew what I was thinking, you'd run away."

Placing a plate of food in front of Millie, Lee gave her a strange look. "And why would I do that?" Lee asked cautiously not yet sure Millie had gotten Michael Corner all the way out of her system.

Then, as if she was the one with the extra sense, Millie stood and walked over to Lee. "Don't even go there Jordan. I think it's time Millicent Bullstrode showed you what is what." Taking Lee by the hand, she pulled him back into the bedroom. With her lips against his, Millie whispered the correct answer. "This is where you say something like, oh that, or, I know what to do next, or, it's time for me to use my superpowers."

Lee wrapped his arms around Millie and kissed the top of her head, frightened for the moment to look her directly in the eye. He didn't want her to see for that one moment he had doubted her.

When his moment of doubt passed, Lee began unbuttoning the pajama top, after which he removed Millie's bra and knickers. Gently laying her down on the bed, Lee removed his own clothing before climbing in beside her.

"I want to make you happy Millie," he whispered in a hoarse voice as he ran his hand down her body. "No superpowers. Just me."

"You've already made me happy Lee. Now make me cum."

Millie's bold, sensual words turned the uncertain wizard into his MOTU alter ego. "If you keep talking like that, you'll have ruined me for at least the next twenty minutes."

Climbing on top of Millie, Lee leaned down to kiss her lips, then each breast before telling her to wrap her legs around him. Millie let out a soft moan as Lee's balls bumped against her very wet, very sensitive pussy. Grabbing him tightly around the back, Millie began to wriggle in anticipation. When Lee finally pushed himself in, they both let out moans of ecstasy, and rode each other into orgasm.

/*/

As they laid beside each other heaving and enjoying the pleasure still swirling through their bodies, Millie was petrified that the sex she had given was not enough to keep Lee interested.

However, after taking a huge deep breath, Lee raised up on one elbow and leaned in to his witch. "Not to be an arse about it, but you and I together are magic. I hope I lived up to expectations."

Millie was thrilled. Lee wanted to talk about their sex. He wanted to know if he had satisfied her, but she couldn't find her tongue.

"That bad, was it? Shall we try again? I can do better."

Rubbing her hand across Lee's chest, Millie answered in a soft whisper. "If you do any better, you'll kill me."

"Ha," shouted Lee, rolling his entire body across Millie. "I knew it. I knew there wasn't any wrong way to make love to my _correct witch_. Now that we have proven ourselves compatible on all fronts, isn't there something we should discuss?"

Millie knew what Lee meant, but still hesitated, and hesitated.

"Come here," Lee grunted, shifting as he pulled Millie on top of him pulling her face down so he could kiss her. "I want you again Millie. Take your hand and put it in," Lee remarked hoarsely.

Never taking her eyes from Lee's, Millie reached down to straighten Lee's engorged dick then moved slightly so she could push herself down. They groaned in unison. Then Millie was moving furiously with the knowledge she'd found what she'd been looking for all this time. The friend, the lover, the correct, exclusive wizard.

Afterwards, while lying in Lee's arms, Millie revisited the question. "Now that that we've proven ourselves compatible on all fronts, isn't there something we should discuss?"

Lee pulled Millie into a bruising kiss before giving the answer they were both looking for. "I believe we can now consider ourselves exclusive, because what you've given me will never be given to anyone other than myself."

Millie was dead serious about being exclusive, but she couldn't resist replying with a smart retort, and answered quite simply. "Okay."

Lee laughed. "With all that settled, shall we devise a plan on how to kill Randy? I can't wait to see you running around our house with five little Jordans vying for your attention."

Millie laughed so hard she had to push Lee aside to run for the bathroom. A few minutes later, she peeked out the bathroom door to tell him she needed a shower.

"I've never been one to waste water," Lee mumbled to himself. "And I need a wash up myself. Move over," he shouted to Millie. "Your better half is coming in."

/*/

Michael Corner was livid, but he was also at work. This was no place to have one of his tantrums. This position was all he had at the moment. He couldn't afford to tantrum his arse out of a job, but he was furious that Millie was going out with that arsehole Lee Jordan. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out what she saw in a store clerk.

He was also angry that Millie had gone back on her word. She had offered him a room at her flat, but the offer obviously no longer stood if she had a wizard. It was true he had refused the room, but she could have left the offer open. She should have given him the latitude to change his mind. Being with that fucking Jordan had changed something in her.

The cracks in the new Michael Corner were showing, and the old, entitled Michael Corner was slowly seeping through. He would not admit that Millie might have found someone she cared about and who cared about her. Michael only knew she had stood facing him down. Refusing him. Millie was a strong witch and would face down the worst criminal, but never him. Him she couldn't resist, and he would prove it.

"Mr. Corner! Mr. Corner! Please. This is my floor."

Michael looked at the patient sitting in the automatic chair without seeing him. Then he came to his senses. He was a Ward Attendant. It was his job to get the patients from their regular ward to their healer appointments.

Apologizing to the elderly wizard in the chair, Michael hit the button before the door could close. "We'll be there in just a second Elder Atkins."

Elder Atkins answered with a grunt. He didn't like the attitude of this new attendant, and he wasn't the only one. Two or three other patients had made their displeasure known as well. Attendant Corner didn't pay attention to the patients. It seemed as though his mind was always somewhere else. Elder Atkins felt he was paying enough galleons to be taken care of properly. He would be making a report to his healer.

/*/

Allen and Valera had come to an understanding. They liked being in each other's company and would move forward accordingly. In addition, Stria had completely won Allen over. The little kneapas had made himself quite at home in Allen's flat and was quick to run to the door when company arrived. Allen was captivated by the sound Stria made whenever he was hungry, startled or in protective mode. It was something between the meow of a cat and the bark of a dog.

It was while the kneapas was in protective mode that Allen had to be careful, because Stria didn't take kindly to strangers encroaching on his wizard or his home. Ethan had learned the hard way when he reached out to pet the handsome pet. Before Allen could explain, Ethan had reached out and quickly drew back a wounded hand. It had taken a further twenty minutes to calm Stria down, tend to the scratches on Ethan, and properly introduce his pet to Ethan and Julian. After that, it was cake.

Stria got along famously with Ethan and Julian even going as far as trying to sit in Julian's lap. Before the night was over, Julian was making plans to stop by the pet shop to get a kneapas for him and Ethan.

When Valera arrived a bit later, she was chuffed to learn she might have a home for another of her handsome kneapas. She and Julian made an appointment for the following day. The rest of the night had gone well except when Noah and Miranda arrived and there was a repeat of what had gone on with Ethan. Ultimately, everything turned out right. Stria spent the rest of the night showing off purr-barking even though she wasn't hungry, under stress or tackling intruders.

/*/

Severus entered the cottage with the Chinese held out in front of him. "I'm here love. Your Chinese food awaits."

For several seconds there was no answer. This wasn't some gigantic castle. Hermione had to hear him calling. He called out again.

"I'm home and I have your rice, noodles and beef and broccoli."

"Coming love." Hermione called out from the study. "I'm just finishing up in here."

Severus was puzzled. Hermione had left work because she was tired. Why wasn't her tired arse in bed instead of finishing shite up in the study? Severus laid the Chinese food down on the kitchen table before heading to the bathroom to relieve himself, wash his hands and his face.

Gazing into the mirror over the sink, Severus asked himself what his witch was up to now.

When Severus got back to the kitchen, Hermione was in the middle of sampling the beef and broccoli. "This is so good Sev. I'm so glad you bought jumbo size. Come, sit down."

Not looking forward to a night of watching regurgitated Chinese food circling the drain, he cautioned Hermione to go easy.

"I intend to go easy Mr. Snape, but this beef and broccoli has been calling my name since this morning."

Hermione served Severus up a plate, but he noticed she put less than a cup full of each item on his plate. He had to smile, knowing Chinese food was going to be the undoing of his fiancée, probably this very night.

Contrary to what Severus imagined, the dinner went well. He did notice that Hermione did not stuff herself. She ate enough to be full, nothing more. After clearing the table and putting the leftovers away, Hermione gave Severus a sly smile.

"I've been busy. I have something to show you."

"Really? I thought you left the shop because you were tired."

A faint blush appeared on Hermione's cheeks. "Well, I may have stretched the truth Sev. I was tired, but there were things I needed to do. Come to the study with me."

Severus sighed. He did not want to get into a shout out if he could help it. "Alright. Show me what you have."

/*/

Hermione allowed Severus to precede her going into the study, but was right on his heels.

Severus had started to ask just what was it she wanted him to see when he spied something against the wall. Not possible he thought to himself. Simply not possible. However, as Severus moved closer and caught other items from the corner of his eye. He realized what he was seeing was real.

Moving quickly across the room, Severus first picked up the huge portrait of his mother Eileen Prince Snape. It was a lovely portrait which showed his mother at her prettiest, way before Tobias Snape had beaten her down. Severus steadied himself. This was something he never thought he would have.

Turning to Hermione, portrait still in hand, Severus gave her a look that almost melted her heart.

"With the life I previously led, I don't know how I ended up with a witch who cares so much about my feelings. You are what love is all about."

Hermione brushed away the tears that were trying to form in the corners of her eyes. "I'm glad you like it love. I wanted to get everything finished before we started moving anything into the new house. Take a look at the rest. All of it will be first through the doors of Great Warley."

Setting the portrait against the wall, Severus moved slowly about the study picking up a piece here and there. He picked up a magical triptych marked Severus at 4, Severus at 7 and Severus at 11 and was undone. His mother had secreted away photos of her dark haired, dark eyed, handsome, beloved son.

The strong, overbearing, arrogant Severus Snape was overwhelmed. Never in his life had he seen himself in a photo. Tobias wouldn't hear of it, but his mother had trumped all.

"Sev," Hermione called out softly. "There's more."

Severus put down the triptych and moved deeper into the room. Laying on a cabinet was a pile of clothing and what appeared to be sheets and blankets.

"What are these?" He asked turning in Hermione's direction.

"They are sheets, blankets and night clothes for our son or daughter which I made compliments of Eileen Prince. Even though our child will never meet his grandmum, he or she will be wrapped in her presence, and we will make sure he or she knows all about your mother."

Severus sat down in a chair holding the triptych. "I am so thankful for you. If you aren't too tired, may I impose on you to accompany me to Great Warley? I would like to get theses things installed tonight."

"I'm not too tired love. Let's get this done. I've done some things for the nursery. I hope you won't think I've spent too many galleons."

"For our child, nothing is too much. Let's gather up everything and be on our way."

"Yes, let's," replied Hermione. "We start our own memories from now."

/*/

It really didn't take long before everything they had recovered from Spinner's End was set up in their new home. Instead of being angry over money spent for the nursery, Severus was delighted. He was even more delighted when the blankets, sheets, and night clothes were laid out in the nursery. He was going to be a father, and his mother was going to be part of it.

Hermione and Severus spent an additional hour in their new home basking in the glory of having something of their own. It was Severus who finally told Hermione they should get back to the cottage. "It's fairly late love. Let's get back to the cottage. I wouldn't want you to be deprived of your Chinese food."

Chuckling, Hermione grabbed Severus by the hand. "All right then Mr. Snape. Let's get back, even though I've had my fill for tonight."

Grabbing Hermione around the waist to apparate them back to the cottage, Severus countered that he couldn't believe she would let noodles and rice sit around uneaten.

When they landed, Hermione pulled Severus towards the bedroom. "I want sex. The least of your worries is what I've left uneaten. You now have to deal with my sexual appetite."

Following meekly behind Hermione, Severus had a ready answer. "Satisfying your sexual appetite will always be my pleasure."

/*/

After their shower, Lee and Millie finally got to eat the lamb dinner.

"That was delicious Millie. Lamb has never been my favorite, but this was outstanding. Can I get you a white wine?"

"I'll have a white wine later. Right now, I need to go to my flat to get some clean clothes. I won't be gone long. Have a lie down while I'm gone."

"I don't want to have a lie down alone. I want you lying with me. Can't clean clothes wait until tomorrow? You look fine."

Giving Lee a hard stare, Millie told him she didn't want to wait until tomorrow. She wanted her clean clothes now.

"Fine," Lee huffed. "I'll be here by myself looking at some bull shite program on the telly."

"Are you going to be a prat our entire relationship? If so, I can get a few Aurors to come straighten you out."

"Ah! Now we are onto threats."

Leaning over to whisper in Lee's ear, Millie gave her exclusive wizard a command. "Just sit back and relax. I'll be back in the blink of an eye."

Lee mumbled for twenty five minutes before snagging a piece of lamb then heading to the bedroom. "She wants me to have a lie down, that's what I'll do."

/*/

It was supposed to be a quick, easy visit to her flat, but when Millie landed in her living room she felt a presence where there wasn't supposed to be one. Putting her hand on her wand, Millie turned towards the door and was surprised to see Michael step out of a Disillusionment Charm.

"Disillusionment charm Michael? Really? What are you doing here?" She asked, removing her hand from her wand. "I don't remember inviting you."

"Since when do I need an invitation to come see my best girl?"

"I'm not your best anything Michael. Never have been. What do you want?"

"Do I have to want something? Couldn't it just be a visit between friends?"

Millie didn't answer. Instead, she headed to her bedroom to get a change of clothing. Even though she had closed the door behind her, a half dressed Millie looked up to find Michael staring at her.

"Nothing good to say Bullstrode? Where is all this attitude coming from? Why don't you just take off the rest of your clothes, and we can settle this the way we used to. You on the top, me on the bottom. Come on. That arse Jordan will never find out."

Millie tried to remain calm and level headed, but Michael had sailed past annoying right into infuriating. "Keep Lee's name out of your mouth. Leave now before I make you leave."

"Tough talk Millie. I'm just as much an Auror as you. How are you going to make me leave? You'll feel better after sex. It'll be just like old times. Take those clothes off and we can get this settled."

Millie didn't want to use her wand against Michael. How would it look? Him in her flat while she was half dressed, but she had other options. As Michael moved closer to her, she pushed him away which did nothing more than make him angrier. Reaching out, he grabbed her by the shoulders and tried to remove her bra, ripping it in the process. It was at that moment Millie realized she couldn't wait. She had to use her wand.

Michael realized what Millie was reaching for and shouted out an Expelliarmus. "Now what Bullstrode? Take those fucking clothes off and get on that bed like you're supposed to."

A voice from the doorway disputed Michael's orders. "Couldn't leave well enough alone Michael. Could you?" Harry snarled throwing Millie her wand which had landed outside the door. "There won't be any fucking clothes taken off in this room."

Harry, Randy, Anthony and Justin had answered Millie's silent response call.

"You all right Mil?" Asked Randy who was first to step across the threshold.

Michael interrupted before Millie could speak. "Of course she's all right. What are you playing at? We were just about to share some private time. She loves me."

"That's bull shite Michael," snapped Randy. "You took an Auror's wand and were trying to force her to do something against her will. Even after being given a second chance, you act like a stinking tosspot." Using the Incarcerous Spell, Randy bound Michael's arms as tightly as he could. "You're under arrest Michael Corner for being a right arsehole, among other things."

Millie finally got a chance to answer Randy. "Of course I'm all right. What are you doing here? I pressed for Harry because I didn't want to use my wand on Michael."

"You should have cursed him into next month. Did you really think the rest of us were going to standby while you were being attacked?" Added Anthony. "Even if it was only fucking idiot Michael. Nice bit of thinking tapping MC into the call."

Turning to face Michael, Anthony gave the last word. "I don't know about any of the others, but as far as I'm concerned, you're a piece of shite and I wash my hands of you."

A defeated looking Harry told Randy, Justin and Anthony to take Michael to one of the back holding cells and he would be there shortly.

Michael tried to speak to Harry, but Harry wasn't having any of it. "You've ruined your last favor. I've done the last thing I'm going to do for you. Get away from me."

/*/

Harry stood there while Millie excused herself to change out of the ripped bra and put on a jumper. When Millie came out of the bathroom, the two Aurors stared at each other across the room.

"Although I strongly discourage discussing what goes on with our cases and within our department, this is different," Harry offered. "You're going to have to explain it all to Lee."

"I realize that Harry. This is such shite. I was spending the day with Lee and only came home for a change of clothes. How fucking unlucky is that?"

"Today, tomorrow, the next day. Michael was out for no good. He would have pulled this stunt sooner or later. I'm sorry."

"For what Harry? You didn't have anything to do with Michael coming here expecting to get what he'd always gotten. That's on me and him. Until I met Lee, there wasn't ever a time I said no. So here we are."

"Stop talking like that Mil. The point is you said no, no matter how many times you said yes in the past. I'm sorry it was me who wanted to give Michael one more chance. I guess I'm a glutton for punishment. However, after today, there isn't anything else I will ever do for him."

Letting out a long, exaggerated sigh then covering it with a sad smile, Millie told Harry she should be getting back to Lee or he'd probably worry she was with Michael.

Harry stopped her right there. "Don't you dare get down on yourself, and don't you dare portray any of this as your fault. Go back to Lee, explain how Michael broke into your flat and was arrested. You did nothing wrong. Don't ruin whatever you have with Lee because you think you brought this on yourself. Lee obviously cares about you. He'll understand. More than likely he'll beat his self up for not accompanying you home. Don't let it come to that either."

Millie looked at her boss with admiration. "What did I do to deserve such a wonderful boss?"

"I don't know, but you better keep doing it, or I'll sack your arse and Lee will have to give you the paying position of wife.

"Now you're barking. I'm going back to Lee's. Thanks Harry."

"I've said my piece, so I'll be getting back to the Ministry. Don't lose Lee over bull shite. I'll see you later."

Staring at the door Harry had just gone through, Millie whispered softly before apparating away. "I'll try not to."


	46. Chapter 46

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 45**

"Today, tomorrow, the next day. Michael was out for no good. He would have pulled this stunt sooner or later. I'm sorry."

"For what Harry? You didn't have anything to do with Michael coming here expecting to get what he'd always gotten. That's on me and him. Until I met Lee, there wasn't ever a time I said no. So here we are."

"Stop talking like that Mil. The point is you said no, no matter how many times you said yes in the past. I'm sorry it was me who wanted to give Michael one more chance. I guess I'm a glutton for punishment. However, after today, there isn't anything else I will ever do for him."

Letting out a long, exaggerated sigh then covering it with a sad smile, Millie told Harry she should be getting back to Lee or he'd probably worry she was with Michael.

Harry stopped her right there. "Don't you dare get down on yourself, and don't you dare portray any of this as your fault. Go back to Lee, explain how Michael broke into your flat and was arrested. You did nothing wrong. Don't ruin whatever you have with Lee because you think you brought this on yourself. Lee obviously cares about you. He'll understand. More than likely he'll beat his self up for not accompanying you home. Don't let it comer to that either."

Millie looked at her boss with admiration. "What did I do to deserve such a wonderful boss?"

"I don't know, but you better keep doing it, or I'll sack your arse and Lee will have to give you the paying position of wife.

"Now you're barking. I'm going back to Lee's. Thanks Harry."

"I've said my piece, so I'll be getting back to the Ministry. Don't lose Lee over bull shite. I'll see you later."

Staring at the door Harry had just gone through, Millie whispered softly before apparating away. "I'll try not to."

/

**A/N: ****This chapter contains references to a gay relationship. If relationships of this nature upset you, please skip this chapter. Thanks.**

**Making The First Move: Chapter 46**

After the intimacy, Hermione and Severus laid happily beside each other discussing their plans.

Leaning over to kiss Hermione on the shoulder, Severus thanked her again for all the things at Great Warley he never thought he would have, and received a big surprise when he ran his hand across her stomach.

"Your stomach feels odd."

Hermione didn't reply, so Severus pulled the blankets away to look more closely.

"Is that a glamour charm I feel?"

"Yes." Hermione answered softly. "I didn't mention it to you because I thought you would think it stupid."

"Why would you need a glamour charm around me, here in our home?"

Removing the charm, Hermione laid Severus' hand on her growing stomach. "I'm growing by leaps and bounds. I just wanted to appear flat and lovely until after the wedding."

Severus looked at Hermione incredulously. "Flat and lovely? Alright. I can understand that with regard to others. What I can't understand is why you'd try to hide it from me. We should be enjoying this time. I want to see you every step of the way."

Preceding her words with a loud sigh, Hermione explained how she thought he would forbid her to use charms of any kind. "The charm is not harmful to our child. I just didn't want to feel uncomfortable at the shop."

With the charm removed, Severus leaned over to kiss Hermione's stomach. "Forbid you? When have you ever allowed anyone to forbid you anything? This is amazing. Your stomach has grown from a pouch to a small pot. It's amazing." Kissing Hermione on both her palms, Severus entreated her not to hide anything about the pregnancy from him. "I'm willing to have you mask our pregnancy from the outside world, but from me, never. This is my child. This is my dream. Never hide any part of it from me. This is also where I ask if you would reconsider seeing an obstetrics healer. I don't want to leave anything to chance. You'll be Mrs. Snape in less than three weeks. Why wait? I want to be sure our child has the best start. Furthermore, you may not want to know, but I'd like to know the sex of our child. Will I have a son to carry on the Snape name, or will I have a daughter who will rule my life?"

Hermione laughed. "I apologize for keeping the glamour charm away from you," she said, drawing Severus to her. "I believe our final tally of children will be one of each Mr. Snape. We'll see to it."

Hermione's tone as well as her words had a sensual effect on Severus and he had gently pushed her legs apart hoarsely murmuring that he wanted to taste her.

There wasn't any way Hermione could resist his ministrations, so she held tightly to the back of Severus' head as she let him attack her with his mouth.

/*/

Hermione who loved the feel of Severus between her legs, whether it was by penis or by mouth laid next to him letting the intense pleasure of an oral orgasm wash over her. Throwing an arm against Severus' chest, Hermione made two promises. She would refrain from using the glamour charm at home and she would find an obstetrics healer.

Severus murmured little words of love as he rested his hand on his child. When Hermione fell asleep lying on her back in a relaxed position, Severus could swear he felt the baby move. It was such a surprise that Severus pulled the blanket down so he could see if there really had been movement. He didn't see anything, but it didn't stop him from thinking that his son or daughter had been seeking his attention. Not seeing or feeling any more movement, with his hand placed firmly on Hermione's stomach, Severus finally settled down to sleep.

/*/

It had been a nice evening for Ethan and Julian. They were in the process of training the all red, female Kneapas they had purchased from Valera's pet shop. Valera had advised the wizards that she found the females to be even more aggressive than the males, so they should be cautious.

Julian who had pooh poohed Valera's advice stating that he had a way with animals would later admit that Rouge had given him a run for his money. Rouge for red fit their pet to a tee. Julian worked hard to get Rouge settled thinking she would be the perfect watch pet. Initially, the only downside was Rouge insinuating herself between the two wizards and putting paid to any sexual interaction between them.

Ethan was not happy. Julian responded to Ethan's growls by assuring him that Rouge would calm down and everything would get back to normal.

"For your sake, I hope so," sniped Ethan. "Otherwise, you and she will be out the door."

Julian laughed as he moved to kiss his partner. Reaching between Ethan's legs intent on giving him some pleasure, Julian had to jump back as Rouge pushed herself between him and Ethan."

Ethan who was lying on his side mumbled loudly. "You might want to start packing."

Julian paid no attention to his lover's surly tone. Instead, he whispered for Ethan to go to the loo and he would be there in five minutes.

"Of course I'll do that, because I want your sex," but be warned, this Kneapas will act properly or it will be gone."

"Understood my love. Rouge will be fine. Go get ready. I'll be there in a moment."

Hopping out of bed, Ethan had to swat at Rouge who tried to nip his ankles.

"Bad girl," called out Julian. "Lie down before Ethan cooks you."

"You are so right about that," shouted Ethan from the loo. "I need you in here now love. Forget about that animal. Come in here to see about me."

/*/

It was hard for either wizard to concentrate on their interaction as Rouge placed herself outside the loo door letting out the barking-purring noises peculiar to the entire litter of the little blighters.

Julian worked fast to bring his partner to climax being sure Ethan meant what he said. If Rouge didn't blend in, she would be out. When they were finished, Ethan kissed Julian and told him to go see about his pet.

"I'll go see about her, but I need you to try to be more accepting. It will work out. I think you should interact with her more. For my sake, just try."

"Alright love. I'll try. However, if she injures me one more time, she's out."

Julian opened the door to the loo to see about Rouge, but the Kneapas rushed past him to get to Ethan. Seeming to realize her future depended on Ethan, Rouge rushed to the naked wizard and began licking his foot. While Julian laughed at the strange scene, Ethan tried to protect himself. When he finally realized Rouge was not attacking, Ethan smiled at the little, red bundle.

"Okay little red. If you have realized you must act properly around me, I accept that."

Rouge let out a loud bark-purr then laid herself down on the rug beside the tub.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Julian stood outside the loo smiling at both of his loves. Everything was going to be fine.

/*/

Lee who was sitting up in a living room chair when Millie landed in the flat didn't move. He stared at her, and she stared at him.

"You've been gone for ages. I thought you were going to get a change of clothes and come right back."

Millie nodded. "That was my plan Lee, but I ran into a problem."

"Was it a problem named Michael?"

Walking over to sit on the edge of Lee's chair, Millie admitted it was, but quickly began to explain. "Michael broke into my flat and was waiting for me under a Disillusionment Charm. He was angry about me turning away from him. I thought I could handle him, but he became violent. He and I are evenly matched as far as power is concerned, but I didn't want to use my wand on him. It would have been embarrassing to explain why Michael was there in the first place. When Aurors are in trouble, we have a way to silently summon our team, which I did. Harry, Randy, Justin and Anthony came to my rescue and arrested Michael. He's in Ministry custody as we speak."

Lee continued to stare at his witch. "Why didn't you summon me?" He asked sullenly. "I'm your wizard."

"I'm an Auror Lee. If I'm in trouble, I summon Aurors. Imagine if I had summoned you and you were injured. I couldn't allow that."

"So. When Harry steps up for that piece of shite yet again and he gets to walk around London doing whatever he chooses to do, I'll just have to let your team take up for you. What does that make me?" Lee asked his voice rising ominously. "We are in this relationship together. No wizard will approach you in an improper manner without me defending you. Ever. What part of that don't you understand?"

Millie's heart was beating so hard she thought it would jump out of her chest.

"Lee," she said cautiously. "I need you to remain calm. It's not your job to protect me from arseholes. I have a team for that. Your job is to love me so good I don't know top from bottom. What you need to remember is that we are exclusive, and in case you've forgotten, that means you and I will not be with anyone else as long as we are in a relationship."

"What does that mean?" Asked Lee rising from the chair.

"What does what mean Lee?" Asked Millie rising at the same time.

Turning to glare at Millie, Lee answered in a snarl. "As long as we're in a relationship. What does that mean? As early as this morning we agreed to be an exclusive couple. In my mind, that means until one of us dies. However, it seems that one run in with Michael Corner and you have set a time limit on our relationship."

Millie was used to talking down suspects. The problem was Lee wasn't a suspect. He was her wizard, but he was just as angry as any suspect.

"You're being obtuse Lee. That's not what I meant. Listen. I'll make this easy on you. I'll leave you to yourself. That way, you can decide whether I'm worth it or not."

Without another word, Millie Disapparated leaving a scowling Lee standing in the middle of his living room.

Lee was angry and frustrated. Millie's story about why she hadn't hexed Corner didn't make any sense. She was embarrassed. It seemed more like she didn't want to hurt Michael freaking Corner. The slimy bastard was always going to be in the picture and there would always be someone to take up from him. Taking his anger out on his living room, Lee destroyed everything within arms length. Then he sat down to ponder the state of his relationship.

/*/

Lee was still sitting there when Randy landed in the living room.

"This is my flat," growled Lee. "Has knocking on the front door become too cumbersome for you?"

Randy sat on the couch without saying anything. The cousins remained silent until Randy decided silence wouldn't get them anywhere and spoke up.

"I like what you've done with the living room." He remarked jokingly. "Are you hiring yourself out?"

"I know you mean well Randy, but this isn't the time."

"You're right Lee. This isn't the time for jokes. It's time for a grown man to get a clue."

Those words got a rise out of Lee who jumped up swearing loudly. "I'm a fucking grown man who has got a clue. My clue is that I'll always be the wrong side of a three sided triangle. My clue is that the witch who has captured my heart still wants Michael Corner in her life, no matter what she tells me. I'm not at my best right now. Please go. We'll talk later."

Randy didn't move. "You're way of the mark if you think Millie still wants Michael in her life. Do you think you're the only one who isn't at their best? Your witch is also in distress. This isn't you Lee. You've always been willing to give anyone the benefit of the doubt, yet you've turned on the witch you care about. She didn't do anything wrong and she didn't ask for it. Didn't I warn you Michael might try something? Didn't I? He tried and failed. Why are you angry with Millie? Get yourself together man. I've stated my opinion, so I'll go. You owe Millie an apology."

Lee thought about it. He knew Randy was right. "You're right cousin. I'm being a bloody arse. I do owe Millie an apology. I'll go to her flat right now."

"Millie isn't at her flat Lee. She didn't want to go home, and you didn't want her here. She's with mother."

Lee looked twice as ashamed as he had a minute ago. "She's with Mother Jordan? I'm in twice the trouble. Let's get to your house. My witch is in distress."

/*/

Lee followed Randy into the house and received a harsh glare from Mother Jordan who snapped at him. "Millie is in the loo. If you care." Then immediately turned back to watch as her carrots magically peeled themselves.

"Mum." Randy said softly.

"Don't you mum me Mr. Jordan. You have an Owl from Harry. Go read it, or something."

While Randy was conversing with his mother, Lee had hastily headed for the loo where he found a disheveled looking Millie sitting on the side of the tub.

"Millie," Lee said, speaking her name softly. "I'm a bloody idiot. Will you talk to me?"

For several seconds, Millie kept her head down. When she did look up at Lee, it was with eyes full of tears and the voice to match.

Lee hurriedly closed the door before grabbing Millie in his arms, knowing if Mother Jordan heard Millie crying he would be in even more trouble.

Grabbing Lee around the waist, Millie tried to contain her sobs even as she tried to speak. Lee stood there holding her. "Please stop crying Millie. Randy has told me over and over how strong you are. How nothing gets the better of you. I don't want me to be the person who changes that."

Millie's chest was still heaving as she tightened her grip on Lee. "Too late for that now. Randy is right. This is so not me. It's just that I found you and suddenly it appeared that I'd lost you. I've never had anyone who cared enough to be angry because he thought another wizard was getting too close. Instead of staying to sort it out, I fled. This is as much my fault as it is yours. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about Mil," Lee remarked as he kissed the top of her head. "I didn't give you a chance to sort anything out. I was too busy acting the mad man. I sincerely apologize for being a ruddy tosser. It won't happen again. I mean if you still want to be with me. You said something before you Disapparated away. You wanted me to decide if you were worth it. After today, I don't want those words to ever come out of your mouth again. You are very much worth it all. Will you allow me a kiss? I haven't had one in hours."

Millie smiled as she turned her face to meet Lee's lips. "I'm totally worth it. Just trust me."

After several more heated kisses, Lee thought they should go let Mother know everything was back to right. "Please wash your face Mil. If Mother sees you've been crying, she'll hex me right in front of you. She likes you almost as much as I do."

"I know," replied Millie as she charmed her face and hair back to normal.

/*/

Millie and Lee only stopped long enough for Mother Jordan to see she was okay. Lee didn't want to stick around because he was still receiving glares from his aunt. The only thing she did say sounded prophetic. "Do better Lee. You're a Jordan."

Walking over to his aunt with Millie's hand in his, Lee kissed his aunt on the forehead. "I will do better aunty. I promise."

Suddenly, his aunt was smiling. "Good, because I'll be watching. I'll see you both on Sunday for dinner. You must have loads to talk about. Go."

After Lee and Millie left, Mother Jordan called out to Randy who was in the study reading the message from Harry. "Isn't it about time you found yourself a Millie? It's so lovely to have other females around the house."

In the other room, Randy waved away his mother's words. Out loud he called back. "Working on it mum."

If he thought he would have the last word, Randy was dead wrong. His mother shouted right back. "Work harder."

Randy smiled to himself, but didn't offer any comeback, knowing his mum could go back and forth as long as he could.

/*/

While Randy and his mum were inside bantering back and forth, Lee and Millie stood on the front porch talking.

"Randy told me the reason you ended up at his house was because you didn't want to go home. I'm with you now. Let's go to your flat. I need to mark my territory."

Millie grabbed Lee by the arm and responded with a very simple answer.

"Okay."

Two minutes later, they landed in Millie's living room. After giving Millie a very firm kiss, Lee began his work. Drawing his wand, Lee found the bedroom and vanished the entire bed and everything attached to it. From there, he went to the loo to vanish every last towel and face cloth. Lee left the living room until last. Any and everything he thought Michael Corner had ever touched, used, or sat his arse on was discarded.

"What are you doing Lee," Millie wanted to shout, but didn't because she knew exactly what he was doing. He was removing every last vestige of Michael Corner. Instead of shouting, Millie stood quietly by letting her exclusive wizard unmark her flat.

With his chest heaving as though he'd walked a mile, Lee took a hold to each of Millie's arms and looked her straight in the eyes. "It's still early enough. Let's get to the shops. Strangely enough, most of your things have vanished. We should go get new."

Nodding her head in delight, Millie allowed Lee to take her by the hand. "You madman. You're paying, even if it takes your very last Galleon. Let's go. You do understand that no shop will deliver tonight. You'll have to share your bed tonight."

Grinning like some mad banshee, Lee answered in a loud voice. "It will be my pleasure. A little expensive, but I believe I've found a way to get you to sleep with me if all else fails."

"You're barking, and I love it. Where shall we go first?"

/*/

It was quite late when Severus was awakened by..….. His initial response was to summon his wand, but turning ever so slightly he realized Hermione wasn't in bed. Laying his wand down, Severus called out to Hermione.

"Is everything alright love? The Chinese hasn't upset your stomach, has it?"

"Everything is fine Sev. Go back to sleep."

Severus pulled on his boxers and headed to the kitchen to find three Chinese food containers sitting in front of Hermione.

"Are you eating cold Chinese food from the containers?" Severus asked incredulously.

Hermione beckoned him to have a seat. "Have some. It's delicious. And yes it's cold, and yes, I'm eating from the containers."

Exasperated, Severus asked if she was really hungry, or eating because the food was in the house.

"A bit of both. I think. You know I don't like second day Chinese."

"So you decided to eat it all tonight. It's late Hermione. That food will lay heavily on your stomach when you lie back down. Drink some juice," he said, getting her favorite juice from the fridge. "It will help with digestion."

"Thank you for the juice. I've had my fill of beef and broccoli. Go back to bed. I'll just tidy up and be there straightaway."

"Alright," replied a slightly grumpy Severus as he headed back to the bedroom. He hadn't even pulled the blanket over him when he heard a sound he recognized too well. Jumping out of bed, Severus hurried to the front loo to find Hermione holding onto the back of the toilet as her head hung over it.

"I've made myself sick," Hermione remarked in a pitiful voice between heaves.

"Accio wand."

Even though it wasn't funny, Severus could not refrain from smiling. His witch had proven yet again that a hard head makes a sore behind. Well, in her case, a hard head made a sore throat. "I can see you've made yourself sick. I'll just use my wand to get the hair out of your face." He remarked, rubbing Hermione's back. "I think you might want a quick shower as well."

"Thank you Sev. I think it's all up and out. I'll just shower in here." Throwing her soiled clothing into the dirty clothes bin, Hermione stepped into the shower.

Severus went back to bed once again, but remained on the alert for any further vomiting noises. There hadn't been any.

When Hermione entered the room, Severus beckoned her to him. Taking the towel from around her, Severus dried her thoroughly before getting a clean nightdress out of the drawer. "Feeling better?"

Hermione nodded. "I think I shouldn't have had that juice."

"Really?" Severus drawled. "It was the juice? Funny how that works. Until tonight you've been fine drinking the juices. Next issue. Going to sleep with damp hair could cause a whole new set of problems." Using his wand, Severus cast a quick hair drying spell. "You're dry. Let's go back to sleep. And please, no more middle of the night snacking."

Hermione kissed Severus on the shoulder before snuggling up behind him. "Sorry to be such a bother."

Severus reached back to pull Hermione's arm around him. "Without a doubt, you can be bothersome, but I love your bothersome arse more than life itself. Goodnight."

"Goodnight love."

/*/

Harry was still at the Ministry. He'd been hard pressed to get through his paperwork. It seemed that each and every wizard who knew how he had defended Michael over the years and how he had even given the arrogant fellow an additional chance wanted to chat. A few were very frank about the misgivings they'd had when Harry got Michael a position at St Mungo's. They were upset because they felt Harry had literally snatched an opportunity from some upstanding witch or wizard then given it to a breaker of rules like Corner. Harry understood. He had refused to see the signs when everyone else around him saw them quite clearly.

Harry had tried to salvage his conscience by notifying St Mungo's of his decision to remove his support for Michael. Harry had received quite the salty reply from the Head Administrative Healer who had raked him over the coals for not completely vetting a candidate before passing him on to them. The HAH was quite clear he wouldn't accept any future recommendations from Harry.

Harry had gotten Michael's case on the docket for 10:00 in the morning. He wasn't looking forward to having to explain why Michael was using Auror spells, or attacking Aurors, or even why he was still in London, but it would have to be done.

He had involved himself in another mash up that revolved around Michael. If the CW didn't advocate for his removal from the Auror Department, Harry felt Kingsley might. These were the thoughts running through Harry's mind when an interoffice message landed on his desk. The CW was also working late.

_Harry, _

_Regarding the current case against Michael Corner. Although I'm appalled by his behavior, I believe the injured party will be better served if we hold Mr. Corner's case in my private chambers as opposed to open court. I have some choice words for Michael which will be better said outside of a courtroom. There's no need for us to feed the vultures from the Daily Prophet. I'll see all parties at 9:00 am._

_I have to say this feels like déjà vu. I have nothing but respect for you Harry, but should you choose to keep defending and protecting this particular wizard, you might see the end of an illustrious career with the Ministry. _

_E. Haines_

_Chief Warlock_

Harry sighed. His arse had been pulled from the fire once again. He didn't doubt the CW would have some choice words for him as well, but it appeared his position was not in jeopardy. Harry thanked Merlin as he hurriedly sent revised messages to his team advising them of the time and place changes which had been made for Michael's case.

/*/

After sending out the revised messages, Harry had grabbed a few files, his cloak and wand and left the building. It was time to get home.

At Grimmauld Place, Harry poured himself two fingers of whiskey which he drank down in one before falling into bed. His last conscious thought was that it had been a shite day, and tomorrow would probably be just as bad.


	47. Chapter 47

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 46**

Harry sighed. His arse had been pulled from the fire once again. He didn't doubt the CW would have some choice words for him as well, but it appeared his position was not in jeopardy. Harry thanked Merlin as he hurriedly sent revised messages to his team advising them of the time and place changes which had been made for Michael's case.

/*/

After sending out the revised messages, Harry had grabbed a few files, his cloak and wand and left the building. It was time to get home.

At Grimmauld Place, Harry poured himself two fingers of whiskey which he drank down in one before falling into bed. His last conscious thought was that it had been a shite day, and tomorrow would probably be just as bad.

/

**Making The First Move: Chapter 47**

/**/

Tuesday, 11/15 dawned clear and fairly decent for the time of year. It was going to be a busy day for many people.

Harry's team of Aurors were milling around outside the office of the CW waiting for security to bring Michael upstairs. Accompanied by Harry, Millie was one of the last to appear. Automatically, her team formed what amounted to a protective circle around her.

"Hey Millie," they greeted almost simultaneously.

"Morning boys. Here to support me, are you? I want you to know I won't be slow with my wand in the future. You don't have to worry about me."

"We are here as witnesses. Besides, we weren't worried about you Millie. We were worried we'd have to arrest you," joked Anthony.

Harry rolled his eyes at Anthony, but Millie laughed at her teammate.

"Nice Goldstein," Millie answered with a big grin covering her face. "We're here on a serious matter and you're flirting."

Anthony colored up as the rest of the team smiled knowingly.

All smiling ceased when the door to the CW's office opened and his Assistant invited them in. Without fanfare, the Assistant explained there would be a bit of a delay due to an incident down in the holding cells.

"An incident?" Questioned Harry. "What kind of incident?"

"No need to worry. Another prisoner attacked Mr. Corner. He is being patched up as we speak. He's fine. As I said, there'll only be a bit of a delay."

The Aurors spoke to each other without speaking. Even though Michael deserved a good thrashing, no one expected him to be attacked in a holding cell. No longer protected by his Auror badge, someone had seized a moment to catch up to Michael.

The hilarity and joking was gone. Harry, Randy, Justin, Anthony and Millie sat quietly waiting for CW Haines to appear.

Fifteen minutes passed before two security wizards appeared at the back door of the office with Michael in tow. Standing on either side of a banged up Michael, neither wizard did more than nod in the direction of the Aurors.

Michael gave Millie one quick look before taking a seat across the room from the others.

Anthony spoke softly under his breath. "Cheers, you bastard."

Harry responded just as softly. "Enough Anthony. This isn't the time or place."

Anthony wanted to say more, but remained quiet. He wanted to say all of the things that should have been said over the years. All of the things Harry had let slide and all the things the team had let slide. The fact of it was, he wanted to pound on Michael the way some brave soul in holding had.

/*/

Anthony was still steaming when the CW came through the door ready to get down to business.

Addressing the two security wizards, CW Haines excused them. "This is to be a private inquiry. I'll send for you when we are through. Thank you."

The two officers nodded in the direction of the CW before leaving his office.

Turning to Michael and the Aurors, CW Haines got started.

"Good morning everyone. I won't procrastinate. We are here to dispose of the matter, Wizengamot vs. Corner. Although there haven't been any charges brought against Mr. Corner by Miss Bullstrode, the court has found the matter heinous enough to proceed on its own." Turning to Millie, the CW asked if there was anything she wanted to say.

Anthony closed his eyes hoping that Millie would speak up. She might not want to press charges, but she should let Michael know, in front of the CW, that she would not tolerate his disgusting behavior in the future.

Millie didn't disappoint.

She had thought it over thoroughly. She wasn't going to comment on what had gone on in the past between her and Michael. She wasn't to blame for his abysmal behavior. Turning to face Michael, Millie spoke firmly. "We've worked together as teammates and as friends for years, which makes your behavior even more despicable. I don't need a friend like you Michael. I will not walk on eggshells in your presence wondering if you'll go mad on me, or anyone else. I've spoken my last word to you as I hope you've spoken your last word to me. Not filing charges against you was my choice. However, should you accost me again, I will not hesitate to use my wand in the name of the Ministry."

CW Haines waited for several seconds to be sure Millie had finished what she wanted to say before asking Michael if he had anything to say.

Michael raised his head to show a swollen face and a very distinct purple eye. Although no wands were allowed in the holding cells, the assailant had used the next best thing, his fists. The assailant must have been very angry, because attacking Michael would bring him an additional charge.

Taking a quick glance around the room, and not seeing any compassion in the faces of his former team, Michael muttered he had been under the impression his advances were welcome.

Anthony huffed, but Harry spoke first. "Still with the ego Michael?" Asked Harry harshly. "In what universe does breaking into a witch's flat and hiding under a Disillusionment Charm suggest she was expecting you and would welcome your advances. It is humiliating for me to think how many excuses I've made for you. How many chances I've given you. You couldn't even manage to handle a soft position at St Mungo's. Three, four days in the position and there were already reports against you. Understand this, I'll never stand for you, or with you about anything ever again. Like the rest of the Aurors in this room, I wash my hands of you."

For several seconds after Harry stopped speaking, the room was so quiet all that could be heard was breathing.

As he'd done in the past, Michael spoke as though he was sorry without actually having to say it. However, this time no one replied. No one gave him the opening he wanted. No one in the room accepted his mea culpa. They were done with him. He had tried to physically attack one of their own.

CW Haines spoke into the silence issuing a terse statement. "You are here in my chambers instead of in front of the Wizengamot to save us all a lot of embarrassment. A majority of the members agreed that it would only undermine this Administration to have a former Auror brought publicly in front of them. The citizens need to trust those who are hired to protect them. You Mr. Corner have single handedly done your best to give the Auror Department a bad name, not only in England, but in Scotland and Ireland as well. I'm aware of all your other transgressions, and will not let this pass unchallenged. I have been in contact with The Wales Clinic. The transfer you had them cancel has been reinstated and adjusted. You are a wizard who is no longer welcome in England. If you try to return to England within the next five years, you will be arrested on sight and sent to prison for a term of up to five years."

Michael let out an audible groan, but CW Haines continued.

"That is your sentence Mr. Corner. When we are finished here, my security wizards will escort you to The Wales Clinic where your one way transfer portkey is waiting. It is wizards such as yourself who think morals and the law don't apply to them. You've had many chances and abused them all. I for one will be glad to see the back of you as will the Minister."

Picking up his wand, The CW sent a Patronus. He then told the Aurors they were excused.

As Harry, Randy, Justin, Anthony and Millie left the chambers by the front door, the security team stepped through the back door. As the door closed behind the Aurors, they could hear one of the security wizards call out, Incarcerous.

/*/

It was over and done. Michael Corner had no more chances left. Even though it was what he deserved, none of Harry's team was happy with the outcome. There wasn't anything to be happy about.

Harry excused himself when the lift reached the first floor. "Kingsley requested that I meet with him and the CW after we were finished with Michael. I don't think this is going to be pretty. Hopefully, I'll see you back in our offices."

Randy couldn't hold his tongue. "Shouldn't we come with you Harry?"

"Surely you jest Randy," Harry responded, clapping his youngest Auror on the back. "That might have worked once, but Kingsley is way past that. From here, I take the medicine on my own, but thanks for always having my back. Thank you all. See you later."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Harry lost the top spot because of Michael," snapped Justin.

"I think we are all somewhat to blame, replied Randy. "None of us did what we are charged to do. Michael was our friend and teammate. None of us wanted to turn him in, but we all know he should have been reported. Skivving off work, accosting witches for sex while he was on the clock, being unnecessarily rough with suspects. We all saw it and we all kept giving him a pass because he was Harry's boy."

Anthony held up a hand. "No reason to go all maudlin. We should have, but we didn't. We'll hope for the best, but be prepared for the worst. Check your desks for outstanding, field jobs. If there isn't anything pressing, we'll wait here for Harry. If you need to get out in the field, go. Some of us will be here to hold down the office."

Millie, who had remained quiet until that point spoke up. "Thanks for the pep talk Anthony, but none of us is going anywhere until we find out about Harry. I'll be at my desk finishing up my paperwork if you need me."

"Ditto," answered both Justin and Randy as they headed to their own desks.

Anthony knew he was in no position to order anyone about, especially when he had no intention of leaving the office either.

/*/

Hermione made a decision not to wear the glamour charm to work on Tuesday. Every male at S L&amp;G noticed the change in Hermione's middle that morning, but being proper, English wizards, no one offered any comment to Hermione or Severus and not out loud. At least until Neville turned up in Severus' office after seeing Hermione.

"I don't want to seem out of line Severus, but I see a noticeable change in Hermione from one day to the next. My nephew or niece seems to be growing by leaps and bounds. I'm ecstatic."

Smiling to himself, Severus cautioned Neville to be careful of the things he said out loud, because Hermione was not yet comfortable with people gawking at her growing stomach.

"Yes, of course Severus. I would never be so gauche as to mention it to Hermione, or in the presence of others, especially since she is so much better with a wand than me. It still amazes me how you two found each other. I've known Hermione, and you, from the first day I entered Hogwarts. Never would I have thought Hermione would be engaged to, and pregnant with the baby of our former professor. I would have guessed Draco Malfoy before thinking you. No offense."

"No offense taken Neville. Is there something you wanted?"

"Yes. Sorry. I have come across a recipe that might be a giant money spinner. I'd like for you to take a look at my notes and recipes when you have a chance. If we are in agreement about the recipes and results, I already have a client that will buy the product as well as the copyright."

Severus put aside the parchment he had in his hand to stare at Neville. "Have we changed the way we do business Mr. Longbottom?"

Neville recognized the tone and the use of his surname. He'd said something that Severus did not like. "Not that I know of Severus. We are doing business as we always have."

"I'm glad you realize that Neville. What I can't figure out is why you think we would sell a patent or copyright to some unnamed entity. We would be giving away profits."

Neville was at a loss for words. He had been thinking too literally, concentrating on bringing money into the company, but Severus was right. The profit was being able to sell the product over and over.

Neville took a seat and stared down at his hands. "I was so excited about a potential windfall I didn't think about the lasting consequences."

Severus shook his head. "Not so much consequences Neville," Severus replied sharply. "It's more like giving away what belongs to us. I'll review your recipes and results, but you will immediately contact the person who is willing to take our hard work for his own to let him know the patent is not up for sale. In the future, I suggest you let Hermione take care of details."

A thoroughly chastised Neville acknowledged Severus' comment. "I got ahead of myself. In the future, I will leave these things to Hermione. My notes and recipes are in order. When you have the chance, please have a look. I need to speak with David, after which, I'll be in R&amp;D."

Severus nodded. "I have a few things to tidy up, then I'll review your work."

Neville was a bit apprehensive knowing he'd made a big mistake. It wasn't like Severus to be this calm, but he'd rather that than a blowout with his partner. "Thank you Severus. This won't happen again. I'll see you later."

Alone in the office, Severus slammed a book down on the desk. He was aggravated with his partner's carelessness. This could have been a calamity. Giving away proprietary property was ridiculous.

Severus was still growling when Hermione appeared at the door.

/*/

"Hello love. Spoken to Neville, have you? I expected to hear raised voices."

Severus glared at his fiancée. "So he told you before coming in here?"

"He did," replied Hermione coming over to rub the back of Severus' neck. "I saw the problem straightaway, so I stopped him before he could finish. I told him to see you."

"That was kind of you," drawled Severus. "Instead of sending him to me, you should have straightened him out. That is your area, isn't it?"

Hermione paused before responding sharply and loudly. "I should have. I could have, but I didn't. I sent him in here to you. I imagine you got it sorted, so what is the problem?"

Severus sent the door crashing closed. "I'm not going to do this Hermione. When you upset yourself, you upset our child. If you want to discuss this, it will be in a reasonable manner."

Hermione puffed up and told Severus if that was the way he looked at it, she didn't want to discuss anything. Over her shoulder, she advised Severus she would be in Florae checking on the mandrakes.

Severus wanted to slam more things around, but didn't, because this was their premises, and he was an adult wizard. If he had issues with Hermione, or she with him, they would discuss them at home. It was bad enough Hermione's voice had probably carried to the front. He didn't want staff to get the wrong idea. Figuring Hermione would calm down under the wing of father figure David, Severus went about his business.

Putting Hermione's little burst of emotion aside, Severus notified Noah he would be leaving the shop and might be gone for several hours. Sticking his head in the door of Florae, Severus notified Hermione he was going to Great Warley to meet with the contractor and designer, and would be back as soon as possible.

Her little snit over, Hermione gave Severus a wide smile and a lovely, see you later.

/*/

Both the contractor and designer were already there when Severus arrived.

After shaking hands, they got right down to business with the contractor speaking first. "The plans you forwarded to me are pretty straightforward. If it is satisfactory to you, my assistant and I will be able to start tomorrow afternoon and have everything finished by Thursday evening."

The timeframe was more than Severus could hope for. "That is more than satisfactory," answered Severus extending his hand to give the contractor a firm handshake.

The designer then advised Severus his company could get in as early as Friday morning which also pleased Severus. The contractor excused himself to get back to his current job while Severus and the designer remained to go over details.

With everything drawn out to his specifications, Severus and the designer went their separate ways.

/*/

Severus was in a pleasant frame of mind when he returned to the shop. Nothing better than dealing with professionals, he thought as he headed to the front to let Noah know he had returned then to Hermione's office to give her an update.

Hermione's office was empty, but rather than chase her down, Severus decided to share the information later at home.

With a fairly clear desk, Severus decided to check on his slow brew, but stopped by the R&amp;D office first and was surprised to find Neville all alone.

"All alone Neville? I expected Hermione to be down here gazing over your shoulder."

"Nope," replied Neville. "Hermione hasn't been down. I believe she and David are in Florae pampering the mandrakes. My notes and tentative recipes are over there on the counter."

"Ah! The mandrakes. I should have known."

It struck Severus as odd that Hermione would be in Florae for this extended period of time, but he shrugged it off knowing once she and David began talking, especially about the mandrakes, the conversation might never end.

"Thank you Neville. I'll have a look in a bit. Right now I need to see about my slow brew. It might take a few minutes, but I shall return. Did you resolve the issue with the client who was looking to purchase the patent to your work?"

Neville nodded at Severus. "I did resolve the issue Severus. I'm ashamed to admit the client informed me he thought he'd hit a jackpot when I agreed to sell him something Brewers usually held close to the vest. His actual words were, nothing ventured, nothing gained. He and I had a laugh with him acknowledging he was still interested in the finished product."

"If a client is that interested in a potential product, you must have outdone yourself. I look forward to seeing your notes. If you'll excuse me, my brew is waiting."

Glad that things had worked out in his favor, Neville breathed a sigh of relief. He had made an infantile mistake. The shame of it was it hadn't dawned on him until Severus brought it to his attention. Lesson learned.

/*/

When Harry returned to his office, his team surrounded him waiting to hear him disclose the outcome of his meeting with Kingsley and the CW. A weary looking Harry leaned back in his chair. Gesturing to Justin who was nearest the door, Harry ordered him to close the door.

Never know when a sneaky beetle is flying around was all the explanation Harry gave before launching into a full explanation of what had gone on in his meeting.

"I am hanging on to my position by the skin of my teeth." Harry explained reluctantly. "Kingsley didn't mince words. He respects me for all I've done in the past, but he is not happy with the judgment, or lack of judgment I used with Michael. The worst of it is, he was more disappointed than angry at the chances I gave Michael which I wouldn't have given anyone else. He finished up by telling me if I wanted to lead by my heart instead of my head, I should turn in my resignation. I'd be gutted if I didn't think I deserved every word. The CW agreed with Kingsley but didn't go any further than that. I imagine he thought Kingsley had been thorough enough. I now have a black mark against my name and a notation in my file."

The entire team remained silent even as they felt Harry's pain. He was a dedicated wizard who had chosen to believe in and protect someone who didn't respect anyone.

Harry had even more to say. "For the next six months, our cases and my decisions will be reviewed by CW Haines. To that end, there are changes that will be made. I'll write everything up and have a copy on your desks by the morning. For now, all cases will be written up in triplicate. The original to me with a copy for the CW and a copy for your files. Everything by the book, no shortcuts."

Furious and frustrated at being tarred by Michael's brush, the outspoken Anthony spit out his thoughts. "We are bloody good Aurors. I take offense to being lumped in with Michael."

Harry nodded in agreement, but gave a very sharp response. "Unfortunately, I've made the bed for us all. The changes I'm making are for the good of the team. I don't want any of you to suffer over my errors. Don't think of it as punishment. Think of it as making the team stronger. There might be talk if others find out about my reprimand. If any of you want to make a change, I'll understand. That's about it. Take a case which will get you out in the field. Give yourselves a chance to clear your heads."

Nobody moved.

"Did I stammer?" Snapped Harry. "I just gave an order. Get to it."

The usually reserved Randy faced his boss. "I think we all get the gist Harry. However, if you think the best way to go about this is to treat us like idiots, then you are as wrong now as when you made those decisions about Michael which are now impacting our reputations. We have all proven ourselves over and over. Respect that. If you can't, perhaps I will look for another team." Opening the door so forcefully it hit the wall, Randy strode from the office.

Before leaving the office, Justin, Anthony and Millie all remarked that they agreed with Randy.

Harry sat there staring at the wall agonizing over the fact he had disappointed the best Auror team in the Ministry. The only redeeming thing he could tell himself was everything he did over the next six months would be for the good of the team.

As Harry sat there updating the rules, he couldn't help thinking if he was really doing all this for the team or to keep his position.

He didn't like the answer.

Before heading out, Harry sent an Owl to the one person who could point him in the right direction, hoping she didn't mind taking a few minutes out of her day to commiserate with him.

/*/

Hermione was surprised by Harry's Owl, not only because they didn't talk all that often anymore, but because it all sounded so mysterious and the designated meeting place was somewhere Harry normally wouldn't enter even on the pain of death.

There was no question whether or not she would meet Harry, because she loved a good mystery. After taking a minute to place the Glamour Charm, Hermione grabbed her heavy jumper and her wand.

Noah, Ethan and Allen had also been surprised when Hermione passed through the front with only a wave to exit using the front doors, which were designated for customers only.

"Close your mouths gentlemen," Noah cautioned softly. "It is not unheard of to have a partner use the main doors. We have customers. Please see to them."

Allen and Ethan returned to their duties without comment.

/*/

Hermione looked up as Harry came through the doors of the tea shop.

"That bad Harry? You look terrible. Why are we meeting in a tea shop most suited to lovers?" When Harry just looked at her with that, what do I do next stare, Hermione changed her approach. "What's wrong? Has something happened?"

With a defeated sounding sigh, Harry told her he needed some Hermione advice. "Just pretend we're in the Forest of Dean and The Chosen One doesn't know what to do next."

"You're scaring me Harry," Hermione replied as she raised her hand for a server. "Start at the beginning."

For once, Hermione didn't interrupt while Harry was speaking. She knew all about the games Michael Corner had played. She just didn't realize the extent of it. Putting himself in a position to be Imperiused? Doing sex shows? Selling sex? Breaking into the flat of a teammate and accosting her? What the hell? The most heartbreaking part was the person who had supported and stood up for the menace was now suffering the consequences.

Reaching out to lay her hand on Harry's arm, Hermione spoke as she would have all those years ago when he began to doubt himself.

"What's the endgame Harry? Can you live under a cloud for the next six months? We survived much worse conditions. The point is to think it over and decide your options. If you leave the Ministry, how will you manage not being the top Auror?"

"I don't have any other options Hermione," Harry replied arbitrarily. "I've been an orphan, a student and an Auror, which doesn't bode well for the future."

"Of course you have options. We all have options. They may not be our first choice, but there are options. Think outside the Ministry Harry. I heard Minerva is looking for a Muggle Studies professor. You know your way around Muggles and Hogwarts. You'd be going from action to administrative, but it's a choice. If all else fails, you can buck up and take your medicine for six months then get on with your life."

Harry smiled at his old friend. "Never one to mince words, and I say that with all the love in my heart. I appreciate your candor. Now that we've had this conversation, I'm feeling quite the prat for making this into a big deal. I got myself into this spot, so I'll take my medicine and ride it out. However, I might take your advice about scouting out alternative careers for the future."

Hermione broke out in a wide grin as she stood to hug Harry. "That's the Potter I know and love. All it ever took was a little push. We've been here almost two hours. It's time I got back to the shop. My opinion is for you to stay the course. These things always pass. Good luck Harry. Stop by the cottage. You and Severus can stare each other down. Now let's get our arses out of this Merlin forsaken tea shop, or people will begin to talk."

"Thanks for the talk Hermione. Maybe I will stop by the cottage, if only to aggravate your fiancé."

Hermione let out a soft giggle as they stepped onto the sidewalk. "My fiancé gets aggravated fairly easily. Bring your wand. See you Harry."

Harry walked a few steps in the opposite direction before pulling out an Auror's Portkey set to his appointment in the highlands of Scotland. He was two hours late. Perhaps the criminals had died of boredom waiting for an Auror to chase them down.

/*/

Hermione hadn't meant to worry Severus, but she had, and he was waiting in her office when she returned to the shop.

"I was worried. You left the shop without letting anyone know where you were going. Initially, I thought you might have left in search of Chinese food, but I quickly discarded that notion knowing it only takes you about ten minutes to wolf down the standard plate."

Hermione laughed out loud. "So you're going there are you Mr. Snape? Now I'll never tell you where I went. Let that haunt your dreams."

"Please close the door for a minute Miss Granger," Severus remarked hoarsely. "I want to kiss the noodles off your lips and I'd rather the staff didn't see."

Hermione closed the door then sauntered into Severus' arms.

Kissing Hermione's forehead then capturing her lips with his, Severus whispered softly against her mouth. "Sometimes you arouse me in the most inconvenient of places. I look forward to getting you alone."

Hugging Severus tightly, Hermione whispered her response against his chest. "If being away for two hours causes this reaction in you, I now have another tool to add to my arsenal."

Severus kissed Hermione on the lips one more time before stepping back to offer a very serious response. "You do not need an arsenal or tools to excite me. I have this reaction every time I gaze at you, except of course, when we disagree. At that time, I want to throttle you."

"So," replied Hermione smugly. "Couldn't resist adding that last part. Just so you know. I've invited Harry to visit the cottage. You won't be getting any excitement this night. In addition, I plan to serve some, _be careful of what you say_, with onions. Now that the dinner menu is set, I'll get downstairs to R&amp;D. I hear there are some important notes to be reviewed. Love you."

Smiling, Severus made an adjustment to the front of his trousers before following Hermione out of the office.

Touché love, touché thought Severus as he followed Hermione downstairs.


	48. Chapter 48

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 47**

Kissing Hermione's forehead then capturing her lips with his, Severus whispered softly against her mouth. "Sometimes you arouse me in the most inconvenient of places. I look forward to getting you alone."

Hugging Severus tightly, Hermione whispered her response against his chest. "If being away for two hours causes this reaction in you, I now have another tool to add to my arsenal."

Severus kissed Hermione on the lips one more time before stepping back to offer a very serious response. "You do not need an arsenal or tools to excite me. I have this reaction every time I gaze at you, except of course, when we disagree. At that time, I want to throttle you."

"So," replied Hermione smugly. "Couldn't resist adding that last part. Just so you know. I've invited Harry to visit the cottage. You won't be getting any excitement this night. In addition, I plan to serve some, _be careful of what you say_, with onions. Now that the dinner menu is set, I'll get downstairs to R&amp;D. I hear there are some important notes to be reviewed. Love you."

Smiling, Severus made an adjustment to the front of his trousers before following Hermione out of the office.

Touché love, touché thought Severus as he followed Hermione downstairs.

/

**Making The First Move: Chapter 48**

Harry took care of his callout in three easy steps. The ridiculous louts didn't have the sense they were born with. Harry caught them, smelling of dark magic, in basically the same spot noted in the initial call in. Shaking his head in disbelief, Harry had the two dolts in custody using only one spell. As Harry got closer, he had laughed out loud when it became obvious why the two wizards were still in the vicinity. The dark spell they'd tried to use had backfired and rendered each of them senseless.

Harry had to keep himself from smiling as he turned the criminals over to the Security Wizards who didn't even try to hide their smiles when Harry turned in the case parchment.

"Shall we write this up as casting while stupid?" Asked one of the Security Wizards. "It's a wonder they didn't end up killing themselves."

"Well," Harry said allowing himself to smile. "At least we know there's no chance of either man being smart enough to start a dark war."

"Truer words were never spoken," chortled the second Security Wizard. "Thanks for the laugh Harry. We'll see to those two."

"Have a good afternoon men."

As he waited for the lift, Harry thought about what was in front of him. Hermione had convinced him of two things. He would shoulder the six months of probation, but he would also look into his other options. An important part of any position is the trust colleagues and peers had in their leader. Without trust, there couldn't be any cohesion within the team. He didn't think any of his team would ever speak to him about lack of trust, but one or more might have it in the back of their minds. He'd worked hard to get where he was, yet he'd put friendship, well it couldn't really be called friendship because the person he had protected was a user, not really a mate. He'd put friendship before what was right. Now he was paying the price and his good name was at issue.

Harry stepped into the lift and pressed the button for his floor. For the next six months, the entire team would have to be on their top behavior. Then he thought about it. His team was always on their top behavior. It was him who had to watch his step. Sighing, Harry unsheathed his wand, removed his jumper and sat down at his desk. There were procedures that needed to be updated and dispersed.

Harry got it done, replicated everything then laid a copy on the desk of each Auror. The changes really weren't all that different from the current rules. It was now just a matter of accounting for every moment of their time and handing in an extra copy for the CW. His team could do that. Whether they would like it was another story altogether.

Harry had other cases to review, but before doing so, he drafted a letter to Minerva McGonagall requesting information on the vacant Muggle Studies position. It's not what he wanted, but should anything go wrong during the next six months, he wanted to be prepared.

/*/

Severus, Hermione and Neville went over Neville's notes together. Once they were finished, Severus was quick to offer the highest compliments to Neville. It appeared Neville had indeed found a relief for the deadly Dragon Pox. It wasn't a cure, but from the looks of the formula, it would relieve symptoms which could possibly prolong the life of the afflicted.

It was an exciting time for the three partners as they figured out their next steps.

/*/

After congratulating Neville, Severus suggested that they get the formula down pat so they might register their find with the Wizarding Medical Board. "We have what looks to be all the right pieces. Let's get them in the right places. I would like for us to be ready to present by the first of the year or shortly thereafter."

Hermione was a bit more skeptical. "It's true we have all the pieces, but I think we should invest more time in studying the recipe. With tweaks, Dragon Pox might not be the only disease which could be addressed. While we work on one part of this puzzle, I suggest we give portions of the puzzle to Noah and Ethan to work on. We might be surprised at what they can figure out."

Neville was surprised by Hermione's suggestion while Severus was not. Their two students were proving to be quite brilliant.

"While that sounds like a plausible idea," offered Severus. "I don't want us to get ahead of ourselves. Noah and Ethan can be allowed to study the information under strict guidelines. However, it's far too early in this process to allow them hands on. Remember that any product or invention presented to the Medical Board can only be done by registered Brewers and Herbologists, which Mr. Gables and Mr. White are not. For now, our hands will be the only ones involved in testing."

Hermione agreed, but replied with a scowl. "I see your point Severus, but the more hands on…."

Holding a hand up, Severus cut across Hermione. "I fully understand what you would like to see happen. However, regulations are regulations. We need to look at facts and proceed from there."

Hermione let out a snort.

Turning to Neville, Severus addressed his partner. "You've been very quiet Neville. Does this mean I'll be outvoted?"

Neville didn't want to be drawn into an argument between Severus and Hermione, but he needed to voice his opinion. "Realizing I'm the cause of any possible dilemma that might arise, I'm with Hermione on this Severus. Because I've already discussed this with an outside party, I believe we should get as much research done as quickly as possible. We cannot trust any interested party to hold off studying something so valuable just because they don't have permission or authority."

Severus had been outvoted. What Neville said did make sense. While he stood by his reasoning, he also respected Hermione and Neville's views on the matter.

Hermione and Neville knew Severus was not happy being outvoted, but he was a consummate professional who would abide by the decision of his partners, even if reluctantly.

"Fine," answered Severus a bit harshly. "Move forward with your idea to get Noah and Ethan involved, with reservations on what they allowed to work on. My suggestion is that your first step be to adjust Noah and Ethan's titles so it won't come down to being embarrassed in front of the medical board assessors. Any presentation carries more weight if the named presenters have titles. Garbage I know, but that's the way the Wizarding World works. Passing a few tests will allow Noah and Ethan to register as Assistant Brewers. If we are finished, I'm going to excuse myself to check on the brew I have simmering."

"Alright Neville. We've been given the floor," said Hermione. "Let's speak to Noah and Ethan then get those examinations set up. Like Severus, I don't want their names on anything until they have at least the basic credentials."

"Right," replied Neville. "I'll set up a quick meeting for this evening. This is actually all supposition until they agree to participate. We might be spinning our wheels for nothing."

Hermione laughed. "We are talking about two of the most intelligent and inquisitive wizards I've ever met. Of course they'll participate. Let's meet directly after close. Severus and I have company coming tonight and I have a special menu planned. I'll share our decision with my surly fiancé. I'm sure he'll forgive our treason."

"Ah. One can only hope," joked Neville. "Severus has been known to hold a grudge."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that Mr. Longbottom. I may have a different opinion on this matter, but I'm solidly in Severus' corner. Meeting at 5:10 then? See you then."

"I'll get right on that," he replied to Hermione's back as she left the room. "5:10 it is."

/*/

Hermione stopped by the Brewing Room to let Severus know what she and Neville had worked out, and was rewarded with a wisp of a smile and a positive reply. "As long as it is done in the correct manner, I concur with my partners. I'll be upstairs before 5:10."

Hermione climbed the stairs in a very positive mood, thinking it was a win-win for everyone.

/*/

Verity had noticed Lee's demeanor from the minute he showed up at the shop, and had not left him alone for a good part of the morning asking question after question.

Why are you humming Lee? Were you flirting with that customer? You know George doesn't like flirting with the customers. I thought you had a witch. It had gone on and on until Lee finally had to come right out and tell her to keep her mind on her own affairs. Verity had rolled her eyes but from that moment had kept all her questions to herself.

/*/

Lee spent the entire workday on Tuesday in a very chipper mood. Everything was back to right between him and Millie, and it showed. After cleaning up the remnants of his living room tantrum, he and Millie had had a long talk and come to terms about their relationship. Lee had fiercely defended his right to be angry over wizards who approached her, even if it was with the most innocent of intentions, but Millie had set him straight.

"We seem to be going in circles Lee. We talk then we have to talk again. Get this through your head. The trust has to there or we might as well not do this at all. I'm with you. We're together. Isn't that all that matters?"

Lee was a bit perturbed but tried to answer as calmly as possible. "I'm not some insecure bloke who doesn't trust his witch out of his sight. However, I'm a bit of a tosser regarding certain things. I'm extremely wary of a wizard who doesn't know his boundaries. I will not be still or quiet if I see something I don't like. I understand what you've told me about Corner, but until I am satisfied he is out of your life for good, I will not be this arsehole wreck of a wizard who sits on the couch chewing his nails waiting for his witch to return."

Millie plopped herself down on Lee's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You are my wizard. I've explained that the last thing you have to worry about is Michael Corner. He has been nullified. Even if he hadn't been brought up short, you should have kept your temper in check. I'm happy to be with you, and I think you know that. No more of this Lee. I don't want to move backward. We push forward from here, or we stop pushing at all. Do I have your word?"

Nuzzling his face into Millie's chest, Lee nipped at her breasts in lieu of an answer.

Millie pressed her hand against Lee's forehead pushing his mouth away from her. "Keep your lips to yourself Jordan. We are having a conversation. Are we clear on parameters? You are mine and I'm yours. You have my permission to hex any wizard you think has wronged me. However, MLE and my team may not see it the same way. If anyone has to arrest you for being a git, I'll let your arse sit in a holding cell."

Lee laughed. "No you won't, because you have been with the MOTU, and trying to sleep without him will not be the same. However, terms are terms. I will not be an obsessive boyfriend, because I honestly trust you. Besides, I expect you to give me a houseful of little Jordans."

Millie let out a loud snort. "That's the second time you've referred to a houseful of children. I'll admit that you're cute, but you're not cute enough to run my career off track. I use dead smart contraception. In addition, you'll have to marry me before I think about having the first little Jordan. If it's meant to be, it will be a long way down the road."

"Really?" Joked Lee. "You do realize I know spells. Plenty of spells which will counteract your protections. You might want to speak kindly to me or I'll use them. While it will be delightful to me, an Auror with a pregnant belly might not go over well with others."

Millie pulled Lee's mouth back against her breasts as she hoarsely remarked, "Challenge accepted MOTU."

And they had spent Monday evening in each others arms.

/*/

The meeting at 5:10 had been a short one with plans made for Neville to stop by the Ministry in the morning to schedule the examinations. Ethan and Noah were given orders to spend the following evening studying as opposed to researching. Both wizards volunteered to remain behind to begin studying that night, but Severus insisted they hold off until Neville secured the exam forms and related information to be sure exactly what should be studied. Noah and Ethan while a little disappointed, remained enthusiastic over being offered the opportunity. They had left the premises extremely excited over their good fortune.

"Told you," Hermione gloated to Neville. "Before we know it, those two wizards will be running this place."

Neville nodded his head in agreement and responded with a chuckle. "Severus, you might find yourself in a three way duel for top spot."

"Should that day come, I'll step away and content myself with staying home with my brood of children."

"Brood?" Asked a surprised Neville who never expected that sort of retort from his partner. "You might want to get the one sorted before getting on to the next, especially if he or she has the Snape temperament."

Hermione's loud chuckle was returned in the form of a very deep scowl from Severus. "Thank you Neville," Severus replied drolly. "I'll keep that in mind. If we are through here, I'd like to close the office for the night. I'll go over the forms with you in the morning, so we can set a plan of study with Mr. Gables and Mr. White."

"That sounds like a plan Severus. In fact, I intend to stop by the Ministry before going home. I might be able to get the information tonight. Have a good evening."

"Tomorrow morning will be fine, but it's up to you. Enjoy your evening."

"Good night Neville," echoed Hermione.

Severus and Hermione spent a few more minutes in the office discussing the plan before heading home for the night.

/*/

Hermione had dinner under a warming spell when Harry appeared at the cottage door bearing a lovely bottle of wine for Hermione.

"Hello Harry. Come on through," she said accepting the wine. "You didn't have to bring wine. I can't….," started Hermione leaving the rest of the sentence unfinished. She hadn't told him about the pregnancy. Severus has some brandy. I'm sure he'd be willing to share."

Harry noticed Hermione's dropped sentence, but didn't question it. Instead, he turned to greet Severus. "Good evening Severus."

"Good evening Potter. What have you brought _me_?"

Severus' response caught Harry off guard. It sounded as though the dour Mr. Snape had made a joke.

"Next time Severus," Harry replied with a smile plastered across his face as he extended his hand. "It was my understanding you didn't accept gratuities from humble Aurors. I won't make that mistake again."

Severus simply nodded before grumbling he was glad Harry had finally arrived because he was starving.

Hermione grinned at Harry before suggesting they get to the table before Severus fell out from hunger.

An obviously hungry Severus was first to the table, but waited to seat Hermione before taking his seat.

"Serve yourselves gentlemen. I dare not reach my hand out in fear some hungry soul will take a bite out of it."

"Blame Harry," Severus remarked with a grunt while reaching for a serving spoon.

Harry and Severus bumped hands as each tried to serve Hermione first.

"Sorry," offered Harry, redirecting the spoonful of mashed back to his own plate.

Nodding at Harry, Severus continued to serve Hermione without replying.

Plates full, the three enjoyed their meals with a bit of conversation thrown in.

/*/

Harry spent a few hours with Hermione and Severus, discussing of all things, Michael Corner. Severus had turned his nose up at the mention of the name, but had placidly sat there listening to Harry spin his tale of woe.

"Did you expect anything else Harry?" Severus had finally drawled. "The man was and is an animal. How quickly you forget I was one of those who wanted to give Corner a taste of my wand. I feel nothing but satisfaction at the thought of him being run out of London on a rail. We are the better for it. With that being said, I would bet Galleons that neither Kingsley or Mr. Haines want to see you leave the Ministry. It would be very hard for them to explain to the masses how they had sacked the wizard who saved the Wizarding World.

Harry grinned in Severus' direction. "I believe I've worn out that excuse, but thank you for the support."

"That wasn't support Potter. It was objective reasoning. Would you care for another brandy?"

"No, thank you Severus," Harry replied, rising from his seat. "I've taken up enough of your time. We're coming down to the wire with the wedding. Hermione's wedding planner is a busy witch. I think I receive an Owl every other day.

Severus let out a soft snort before catching himself.

Harry then turned towards Hermione. "Just for your piece of mind Hermione, I'm all set for the wedding. All I have to do is meet you at the door."

Hermione hugged Harry. "Don't complain. That's what wedding planners are for. Anyway, I have no doubt about you being wedding ready. Otherwise, you would find yourself at the mercy of Severus' wand. As far as you being chucked out of the Auror Department, I believe Severus is dead right. It won't happen. Besides, I'm sure Randy, Justin, Anthony and Millicent won't let you fall off ever again. We'll see you on the 4th, if not before."

After one last hug, Harry was out the door.

/*/

After wishing Harry good night, Severus had gone to use the loo then continued on to their bedroom to wait for Hermione.

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione came in and plopped down on the side of the bed. "I didn't want to leave the kitchen in disarray, so I tidied up after a lovely glass of apple juice. Nothing worse than being greeted by dinner dishes in the morning. I'm going to shower."

"Agreed," answered Severus. "You haven't told Harry about the pregnancy then? I noticed the quick change of direction your conversation took while discussing the wine. How things have changed."

Hermione turned from the bathroom door to give Severus a hard look before making a comment. "Yes Severus. Lots of things have changed. Nothing sinister. I do not plan to disclose our condition to anyone else until after the wedding. Harry will find out soon enough. By the way, I have an appointment with an Obstetrics Healer Thursday at 10:00. I know you have a lot going on with the house, but I'm hoping you'll find time to accompany me."

Giving Hermione an incredulous look, Severus sat straight up in bed. "Is it your hope to try my patience? It's my child too Hermione. Do you even need to ask that question? I'm upset you didn't advise me long before this. Of course I'll accompany you. For future visits, you may assume I will be at your side."

Before stepping into the bathroom, Hermione apologized to Severus. "Calm down love. The appointment confirmation landed on my desk earlier today. I apologize. We were so busy studying ingredients, the appointment slipped my mind until this minute."

Severus laid back so forcefully the pillow on Hermione's side flew into the air and landed on the floor. With a quick swish and flick, he lifted the pillow back onto the bed before turning on his side and pulling the blanket up over his shoulder. "Slipped her mind…. If I would accompany her…. Sometimes that witch makes my blood boil.

Just as Severus' eyes were closing, Hermione leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. Still a bit irritated, he offered a stilted thank you. However, when Hermione slid herself into bed in front of him, Severus quickly made room for the witch he adored.


	49. Chapter 49

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 48**

Hermione turned from the bathroom door to give Severus a hard look before making a comment. "Yes Severus. Lots of things have changed. Nothing sinister. I do not plan to disclose our condition to anyone else until after the wedding. Harry will find out soon enough. By the way, I have an appointment with an Obstetrics Healer Thursday at 10:00. I know you have a lot going on with the house, but I'm hoping you'll find time to accompany me."

Giving Hermione an incredulous look, Severus sat straight up in bed. "Is it your hope to try my patience? It's my child too Hermione. Do you even need to ask that question? I'm upset you didn't advise me long before this. Of course I'll accompany you. For future visits, you may assume I will be at your side."

Before stepping into the bathroom, Hermione apologized to Severus. "Calm down love. The appointment confirmation landed on my desk earlier today. I apologize. We were so busy studying ingredients, the appointment slipped my mind until this minute."

Severus laid back so forcefully the pillow on Hermione's side flew into the air and landed on the floor. With a quick swish and flick, he lifted the pillow back onto the bed before turning on his side and pulling the blanket up over his shoulder. "Slipped her mind…. If I would accompany her…. Sometimes that witch makes my blood boil.

Just as Severus' eyes were closing, Hermione leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. Still a bit irritated, he offered a stilted thank you. However, when Hermione slid herself into bed in front of him, Severus quickly made room for the witch he adored.

/

**Making The First Move: Chapter 49**

Debra Randall had used the last of Tuesday evening to go over minute details of the three upcoming weddings on 11/26, 11/27 and 12/4. Although she would be extremely busy for the next few weeks, Debra was grateful for the business. Luckily, there hadn't been any complaints, additions or frivolous requests from any of the brides, or where applicable, bride's mothers.

The only issue had been with the Snape ceremony. Hermione Granger's Maid of Honor, Ginevra Weasley had been lax responding to her requests for fittings. However, as of the previous day, Debra had received confirmation that the Weasley garment was finished and fitted.

Ginevra's dress and fitting had been the last loose end regarding the wedding party unless one counted Hermione's stubborn refusal to have a wedding rehearsal and dinner. It seemed Hermione had lost all reasoning when she and the mister decided to move up their wedding. It wasn't up to Debra to challenge the wishes of the bride, but she hadn't been comfortable not pressing the issue. Wedding rehearsals were a must to insure the nuptials went off without a hitch. However, it was also a bit of a risk to harass the bride about her choices. After a definitive no as an answer to her last Owl, Debra knew she would just have to move on with the orders at hand which meant complying with the bride's wishes.

Now, her only concern was getting the venues in order. In order wasn't quite the correct wording. Everything was technically in order, but needed to be applied. Debra's Venue Setting company had all the details and would set up the chosen location two days before the weddings in order to give the couples time to examine their site. If, by chance, there needed to be adjustments, two days was enough time to get it done.

Closing the folders in front of her, Debra kicked off her shoes and reached for her now cold cup of tea. With a quick swish of her wand, the tea was back to hot. Debra sipped slowly as the heat of the tea and the lateness of the hour pulled at her in different ways. She was tired. Her next stop was bed, without a shower. A shower could wait until morning.

/**/

Neville was in early on Wednesday morning. He had stopped by the Ministry on his way home the previous evening to secure the necessary forms and applications for Noah and Ethan. To no one's surprise, as early as he was, Neville was fourth man in. Noah, Ethan and David were already there chatting in the back room.

Neville greeted the men but refrained from mentioning the forms. He planned to go over everything with Hermione and Severus before sitting down with the two men.

Heading for his office, Neville was greeted by Allen who had just come through from Florae. Another early riser, thought Neville as he hung his cloak and jumper. SL&amp;G couldn't ask for better, or earlier staff.

/*/

Hermione and Severus arrived twenty minutes later stopping by Neville's office to say good morning.

"Good morning. I was able to secure the forms and applications for Noah and Ethan last evening. When you get settled, I'd like us to review them before we sit down with the lads."

Severus nodded while Hermione remained at the door speaking with Neville for a bit and only headed for her office when Severus passed back by on his way to walk the front.

/*/

Severus didn't walk the front as much as he had in the past. Noah, Ethan and Allen were as particular as himself about the premises. Severus trusted them to do what was right for the shop.

As always, the front was in impeccable condition. Severus didn't have to compliment the men. They knew how the front of their premises should look. All three men took pride in their positions as well as their shop, and it was a given that the doors would never open to disarray.

Severus decided this was as good a time as any to inform Noah and Ethan there would be a short meeting during the late afternoon or after close of business.

Nodding in Allen's direction, Severus asked him to take the floor for a few minutes so he could speak to Noah and Ethan.

The shop wasn't even open for business yet. Allen didn't have any problem being in charge for those few minutes.

"Certainly Severus," he replied.

Noah and Ethan headed over to Severus. Each man excited that the discussion was probably relative to what had been discussed the previous day. Both men knew this was a big step up for them. They were being given the opportunity to acquire credentials which normally required several years of study and plenty of Galleons. They were both chuffed.

Severus didn't bandy words. He simply passed on information about the meeting at the same time advising that they should plan on staying fairly late.

Noah and Ethan glanced at each other each with basically the same thoughts passing through their minds. Fairly late! Fairly late? They were being given a gift. Time had no bearing on anything. They would stay overnight for the next two weeks if that was what was called for.

To Severus, each man simply answered along the lines of, we appreciate the opportunity. We're ready.

The entire conversation had taken less than five minutes. With one last look around the front, Severus nodded before heading to the back.

/*/

Their good fortune wasn't news to be bandied about, but it wasn't a secret among the three staff members. Noah and Ethan had shared the news with their mate Allen who was happy for them, but, at the same time, hopeful David would do something like that for him. What he wouldn't give for a leg up toward becoming a Certified Herbalist. Allen hadn't spoken his goals out loud to anyone except David, and for the time being, that's how it would remain. Front staff at SL&amp;G was an enviable position, but he'd rather be Assistant Manager in Florae with David.

Since the shop hadn't yet opened for the day, Noah, Ethan and Allen thoroughly discussed the news before moving away to take their places as Noah raised his wand to unlock the doors.

Their day was about to start.

/*/

Instead of going downstairs to Brewing or R&amp;D, Hermione was studying the last Owl she'd received from Debra. She had replied with a resounding no, but was now having second thoughts on the matter. While a wedding rehearsal and dinner were part of the original plan, Hermione felt their simple ceremony should remain just that, simple. Even so, as she read Debra's admonishment that she might regret her decision down the road, a slight feeling of missing out ran through Hermione's body. She was waffling. However, neither she nor Severus was a wild eyed teenager looking to have the pomp and circumstance normally reserved for grand weddings. She and Severus had already committed themselves. A simple ceremony with their few close friends would suffice.

Hermione's resolve to have the small wedding plans remain as is returned. There wouldn't be a wedding dinner or rehearsal. There would be a ceremony, a honeymoon and a new home.

Then the sobs came. Sobs so loud they carried over to Neville's office before Hermione had the chance to swing the door closed with her wand.

Neville had heard what he heard and hadn't hesitated to rush downstairs to inform Severus. As Severus rushed upstairs to check on Hermione, Neville remained behind wondering if he'd done the right thing. Hermione was sobbing, but he didn't know why. He'd never been around a pregnant witch and worried that something was going awry in that area. Returning to the office floor, Neville slipped quietly into his office closing the door behind him silently hoping he hadn't done the wrong thing by notifying Severus.

Neville nervously shuffled his notes around his desk as Hermione and Severus' muffled voices came through the wall. Neville couldn't make out what was being said. He did however, recognize the back and forth of two voices. Feeling as though he was eavesdropping, Neville decided he needed to be anywhere except in the office next to Hermione. Deciding Florae was far enough away, he hurriedly made his way through the back and into the peaceful area of flora, fauna and fresh, medicinal herbs.

/*/

Neville had been correct. When Severus opened the door to Hermione's office, she was sitting behind her desk sobbing as though she'd received the most heartbreaking news. Severus' first thought had been that pregnancy hormones kicked in at the most inopportune times. However, after pulling up a chair beside Hermione and asking a few questions, he realized she was stressing over a simple matter. In a voice choked with tears, Hermione explained how she had declined to have a wedding rehearsal dinner.

Severus sighed as he summoned tissues from the cabinet in the far corner of the room. He thought this discussion had been sorted. They had already discussed the details of their wedding, ad nauseam. Why this particular idea had emerged once again was beyond him.

Pushing a few stray hairs away from Hermione's face then sliding his hand down her arm to take her hand, Severus spoke softly but firmly. "Wipe your face please. What thing or person has gotten you to this state? You're in here sobbing over something which has already been decided. You are not depriving me of anything. What you are doing is giving me two of the greatest gifts I'll ever receive. You have consented to be my wife and are carrying my child. If it was at all possible, I would have made us husband and wife by waving my wand. If you keep this up, I'll drag you, and your lovely, white dress in front of an official and have him marry us on the spot."

Hermione squeezed Severus' hand rewarding him with a smile. "I'm being silly, aren't I? I was stupidly second guessing my, our, decision as I read Debra's letter and suddenly became overly emotional. I'm sorry love. I'm fine now."

Placing a quick kiss on Hermione's forehead, Severus stood. "Everything is in place love. Please do not revisit our decisions if it upsets you. We have agreed to an abbreviated ceremony and that is how it stands. I suggest a quick wash up of that lovely face, a spot of tea then we sit down with Neville to go over Noah and Ethan's forms and applications. I've already advised them there will be a meeting today. I'd like to get them started by this evening."

Hermione rose from her chair and headed to the ladies. "Have Neville come down as well. We can hold a discussion over tea. I'll meet you both downstairs."

"Fine. See you in a bit."

/*/

Neville and David were discussing growth rates of the seedlings David had planted less than a month ago when Severus entered Florae.

"Good morning Severus. I have made a few changes. Tell me what you think."

Severus glanced around the shop taking stock of David's enhancements and renovations especially noticing the wolfsbane plants which had been moved to a secluded stall. Florae looked as good as some of the top shops in this field. Extending his hand to David, Severus gave a well deserved compliment.

"Well done moving the wolfsbane. You've outdone yourself Mr. Reese. I would chance to say your endeavor here is on par with your former shop. In fact, the enhancements lead me to believe that Florae would take top honors if put side by side with other shops. With your improvements, I believe Florae can be run by a single wizard."

As he pumped Severus' hand, David replied with a grateful smile. "Thank you for your kind words Severus, but don't let Allen hear that as he hopes to become an integral part of this shop somewhere down the road."

If David expected Severus to be surprised by his words, he was mistaken. There hadn't been any conversation yet, but Allen had made his choice clear. If there was ever an opportunity for him in Florae, he would take it.

It wasn't something up for discussion at the moment, so Severus had simply nodded and revealed the reason he was there. "I've come to fetch Neville. Hermione and I would like a word. Perhaps you would like to have a cup of tea with us David. I believe there is something you might want to run by Hermione, even at this early date."

David knew Severus was referring to Allen taking a permanent position in Florae. He had spoken a bit out of turn and wasn't ready to discuss it any further until he had a proper conversation with Allen.

"Thank you for the invitation Severus, however, it's a bit premature to discuss the matter with Hermione. Besides, I have set aside time today to pamper my snowdrops, germander and gillyweed which are almost as sensitive as the mandrakes and wolfsbane. A herbalist's job is never done."

"Fair enough David," replied Severus. "Hermione's waiting. Neville and I will see you later."

/*/

Neville was a bit hesitant about this upcoming discussion. He heartily hoped it wasn't about what had gone on in Hermione's office. He didn't want to know. As long as Hermione wasn't ill or the baby in distress, he didn't need to know.

As he and Severus walked side by side down the stairs, Severus cleared up Neville's anxiety by telling his partner they were simply meeting over a cup of tea to discuss how they would proceed with Noah and Ethan.

A suddenly expansive Neville remarked that he looked forward to getting the lads up and running as soon as possible.

"As do Hermione and I," answered Severus as he led the way to the lunch area where Hermione was waiting.

"What kept you? I was beginning to think I would be holding a discussion with myself. I took the kettle off boil, but the water should still be piping," she advised, summoning the tea ingredients along with cups and saucers. "We'll make this quick as we'll be sitting with Noah and Ethan later this afternoon. Shall we plan to see them during the lunch hour, or straight after work?"

Neville spoke up. "I won't be available this afternoon. David and I need to visit the docks to pick up a few live shipments. However, if the lunch hour is better suited to a meeting, please feel free to meet without me. I'll catch up later in the day."

"Very well Neville. Hermione and I will meet with the men during lunch as I have a bit of business to see to directly after work and would like to see them set up before I leave."

The three partners quickly went over what was to be done and were back in their offices within fifteen minutes. It was left to Severus to inform Noah and Ethan about the meeting time.

/*/

With the meeting time established, Noah told Allen he should take an early lunch also explaining there would only be one queue open while he and Ethan were off the floor.

"No problem Noah. Happy to help. Traffic shouldn't be too heavy at that hour."

It was settled. Allen would be in charge of the floor for at least an hour.

The three men returned to their stations ready to assist any customer who came through the door.

/*/

Hermione was once again alone in her office. However, this time she was in better spirits. Even though she'd been an emotional witch all her life, she'd always been strong enough to hide her feelings. Not recently though. Baby Snape was wreaking havoc on her emotions as well as her digestive system. If she wasn't sobbing, she was vomiting. Severus had insisted she refrain from mixing any potions relating to morning sickness, so she was stuck with that, but the weeping and sobbing made her feel like a mewling weakling. The books she'd read gave generalities regarding morning sickness and the first months of pregnancy. Some women cried all the time. Some women vomited all the time. Just her luck she'd been saddled with both. To top everything off, her metabolism would suddenly go into hyper drive leaving her hot and irritable. Then, as if Hermione had wished it, a very strong hot flash shot through her body leaving her limp and sweaty.

She conjured a small hand fan before waving her wand to summon a calendar. As the calendar floated in the air in front of her, Hermione counted off the weeks. According to her calculations, she was eleven weeks along. Waving the calendar away, Hermione sighed. She would be so glad to get to that point where she could enjoy her pregnancy.

The last of Hermione's sigh had just left her mouth when Severus, Noah and Ethan appeared at her door.

Severus noticed Hermione's slightly frazzled demeanor but chose not to mention it while in the presence of his staff.

"We're ready to go over this information," Severus remarked, holding the documents up in the air. "We'll meet you in the conference room."

Hermione nodded as she lifted her long mane to give air to the slightly damp tendrils at the back of her neck. As she opened her drawer to put away the fan, her eyes fell upon The Silver Book of Potion Masters Extraordinaire and a brief thought passed through her mind. The book was the greatest piece of source material for potions in the wizarding world and she hadn't thought to consult it. Making a mental note as she headed to the conference room, Hermione decided to browse the book for any remedies for morning sickness and non-stop crying.

/*/

The meeting with Noah and Ethan was only thirty minutes in length. Severus had gone over the requirements, applications and examinations. Once it was decided that both men met the requirements, they were on to the applications, after which, each man took his set of study materials and headed off to have a bit of lunch before returning to the shop floor.

Over lunch, they went through the course materials. Hubris or not, each man was sure he knew most of the content and could pass the test with only a bit of brushing up. Ethan volunteered to take the completed applications back to the Ministry and set up a testing date as well.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," suggested Noah. "Check with Severus to see what he wants us to do. We may think we're ready, but he may not. If he gives the go-ahead, you may turn in the applications. Allen and I will watch the floor. Be sure to make copies. Let's get back upstairs."

"I'll speak to Severus straightaway. He's probably in the brewing room."

Noah headed upstairs while Ethan headed towards the brewing room.

/*/

After the meeting, Hermione got up from the chair to go back to her office, but Severus caught her by the arm.

"Are you ill?"

"I'm fine love."

"If I thought you were fine, I wouldn't have asked the question," replied Severus running his wand up and down Hermione's body then quietly speaking a cooling charm. "You have a temperature. Why is it a fight to get a straight answer out of you? You are unwell. You should go home to rest."

Hermione gave Severus a cold stare. "I'm not going home. It was a hot flash Severus. They come and go. I'm not unwell. I'm just hot, sweaty and a bit parched. I'll have a drink of water and all will be well, and I would appreciate it if you didn't speak to me in that tone" she added crankily. "I believe baby Snape is having the run of my body. There is nothing to be done until our little darling settles down. We have an appointment tomorrow morning with Obstetrics Healer Smythe. Perhaps she'll have something which will control my little episodes. Until then, I'm as fine as I can be. I'll Accio a few bottles of cold water as soon as I get to my desk, so be a love and finish your work so you can go check on the contractor. I want to know how your project is coming along as well."

"The contractor can wait," replied Severus stubbornly. "I'd rather accompany you home…"

Hermione cut him off in mid sentence. "Do not try me Severus Snape. Although I appreciate your concern, I do not need you to hold my hand. Go finish your work then get on your way to Great Warley. I'll see you when you get to the cottage."

"Fine," huffed Severus turning to go downstairs.

Before he could clear the doorway, Hermione softly called out that she and the baby loved him. Turning back to face Hermione, Severus remarked that the feeling was mutual before heading to the stairs.

Clasping her hands across her stomach, Hermione whispered a word of advice to their child. "You are unaware as of yet, but your father is a git. He is the git I love, but a git all the same. Remember that for the future. Now mummy has to get some work done, but first. Accio bottle of cold water. Accio bottle of cold water. Accio bottle of cold water."

Hermione had the first bottle opened and was gulping it down before the third bottle had settled on her desk. Once again, Hermione lifted her hair off her neck. However, this time, it was only to splash on a few drops of cool water.

"Ah!" She sighed, pulling a few documents across the desk. "That makes me feel so much better."

Downstairs, Severus was growling under his breath as he moved from cauldron to cauldron. His witch certainly knew how to get on his last nerve. He would make a stop at Great Warley to check in with the contractor as planned, but it would be an abbreviated visit. He planned to be home in time to help Hermione out of her work clothes, and, he added ominously, to hold her hand.


	50. Chapter 50

**Previously on Making The First Move: Chapter 49**

Hermione cut him off in mid sentence. "Do not try me Severus Snape. Although I appreciate your concern, I do not need you to hold my hand. Go finish your work then get on your way to Great Warley. I'll see you when you get to the cottage."

"Fine," huffed Severus turning to go downstairs.

Before he could clear the doorway, Hermione softly called out that she and the baby loved him. Turning back to face Hermione, Severus remarked that the feeling was mutual before heading to the stairs.

Clasping her hands across her stomach, Hermione whispered a word of advice to their child. "You are unaware as of yet, but your father is a git. He is the git I love, but a git all the same. Remember that for the future. Now mummy has to get some work done, but first. Accio bottle of cold water. Accio bottle of cold water. Accio bottle of cold water."

Hermione had the first bottle opened and was gulping it down before the third bottle had settled on her desk. Once again, Hermione lifted her hair off her neck. However, this time, it was only to splash on a few drops of cool water.

"Ah!" She sighed, pulling a few documents across the desk. "That makes me feel so much better."

Downstairs, Severus was growling under his breath as he moved from cauldron to cauldron. His witch certainly knew how to get on his last nerve. He would make a stop at Great Warley to check in with the contractor as planned, but it would be an abbreviated visit. He planned to be home in time to help Hermione out of her work clothes, and, he added ominously, to hold her hand.

/

**Making The First Move: Chapter 50**

After a short discussion with Severus, Ethan hurried upstairs to share the outcome with Noah. It wasn't what they hoped, but it was what they had expected. Although Severus had made allowances, he had been adamant that Ethan and Noah study the course materials for the rest of the week adding that he would ask Hermione to test them Friday during the lunch hour. If she was satisfied with the testing, the applications could be turned in Friday afternoon for a Saturday morning testing date at the Ministry.

Confident he was ready for testing that very minute, a chuffed Ethan was happy with an anticipated Saturday testing date even though it meant he might have to have someone stand in for him at the Saturday Quidditch game.

Noah took slight offense with Ethan's reasoning and snapped out a curt reply. "We've been given a golden opportunity and you're whining about possibly missing a Quidditch game. A fucking Quidditch game? Get your head on straight Ethan or step back. Way to piss off the partners. As your superior, I'll tell you what's going to happen. We'll study our arses off tonight and tomorrow night then present ourselves to Hermione Friday afternoon. If Hermione is satisfied, you will turn our applications in to the Ministry Testing Offices and schedule a testing date for Saturday, November 19 as early as possible. If you have to miss one Quidditch game, so be it. However, if we can get on the 8:00 am schedule, the testing will be over long before 2:00 pm."

As much as he wanted to return a curt reply, Ethan thought better of it. Missing a Quidditch game should not have been the first words out of his mouth. Instead, he offered words of agreement. "Understood Noah. I'll just get back to my queue."

Noah wouldn't take his words back, but realized, as he watched Ethan's stiff back that he could have been a bit more sensitive. He was becoming too much like Severus. He'd only said what needed to be said, but could have done it in a better way.

/*/

Allen had heard some of the conversation. While he agreed with the bit he'd heard, he certainly didn't agree with Noah's tone. He wished both his chums well in their endeavor hoping this sudden perk wasn't turning Noah into a tyrant.

Ethan serviced the clients who appeared at his queue in his normal pleasant manner, but he too was thinking along the same lines as Allen.

Later that evening when they were studying, Noah did offer an apology which Ethan gladly accepted. Ethan had then spoken his piece on the subject clearing the air between he and Noah and the matter was put behind them.

/*/

Neville and David returned to the shop after 3:00 looking tired and bedraggled. The trip to the docks had been worthwhile, but very complicated. They shared a cup of tea as well as some thoughts about the dolt who worked the dock office before suiting up to sort out their procured items.

Normally one to let things pass, Neville was still fuming inside. "Thank Merlin I've never run into that bloody, little….. I keep telling myself I should report the arrogant, impossible bloke, but I Don't want to see anyone lose his position over having a bad day. Even that bastard."

David offered his thoughts. "He really was awful. I suppose you're right about him having a bad day. However, bad day behavior should be kept to oneself. I honestly thought you were about to draw your wand when he asked for the name of the shop for the third time."

"Don't feel badly David. Before good sense prevailed, I thought I was going to draw my wand as well. Anyway, this lot was worth it."

Reaching across the table to pick up the large, enclosed cage of Flobberworms, David broke out in a big smile. "I'll have to order in a case of lettuce for these boys. These Flobberworms along with the Asphodel and African Red Pepper plants are great additions to the shop. I believe Hermione and Severus will be pleased."

Neville looked up from the inventory sheet he was updating to return David's smile. "Great additions to the shop, or great additions to Florae?" He asked, now brimming with laughter. "Somehow, I think Hermione, Severus and I will have to arm wrestle you in order to get any part of the newest additions."

"You cut me to the quick Neville. I'll gladly share our finds as soon as I get them settled. I'm kind that way."

Gathering his inventory sheets, Neville clapped David on the back as he headed out the door. "After a quick wash up, I'll turn in the inventory sheet while you get your beasts and plants settled. I need to catch up with Hermione or Severus anyway to find out how it went with Noah and Ethan. I'll stop by Florae on my way out this evening to see how you're getting along. I'll speak to you then."

"Alright Neville. I'll see you then. It's almost 5:00. Please put a quiet word in Allen's ear to come down here before he leaves for the night. Thank you."

"Will do David," replied Neville as he headed for the stairs.

/*/

Severus' office was empty, but Hermione was at her desk. Hermione beckoned Neville in to fill him in on what transpired at the lunch meeting.

Neville stepped in and handed the inventory page to Hermione as she began to relay what had gone on.

"Noah and Ethan are chomping at the bit, so to speak. I think they were ready to test this afternoon. Severus had to slow them down. They will be studying tonight and tomorrow evening. I plan to run them through some of the expected exam questions. If they do well, which I think they will, their proper test will be scheduled for this weekend."

"Sounds good. If I can be of assistance, don't hesitate to ask. I'll be around."

"Thanks Neville, but I think everything is settled. I'll be leaving shortly. I promised Severus I'd see Noah and Ethan settled in before I left. One other thing. Severus and I have an appointment tomorrow at 10:00 am. We shall leave from here. Have a good evening."

"Alright then. I'll see you and Severus in the morning."

Neville headed to the men's before going to his office to look over the outstanding work on his desk, after which, he intended to check in with David. It had been a tiring afternoon, but as he'd told David, one that had been well worth it.

/*/

Severus had planned to be through with the contractor before Hermione arrived home from work, but business had intervened. Severus had seen an opportunity to add benefit to his workspace which had added an unexpected hour to the visit. When Severus realized it was almost 7:00 pm, he hurriedly signed off on the changes and bid the contractor good evening.

Getting home before Hermione had been his choice, but Severus still worried about her hot flashes. He'd read several books on pregnancy, but hadn't come across hot flashes, or perhaps he had without paying attention. He was more than glad some questions would be answered at the OB visit in the morning. His emotions would remain in flux until they got proper answers.

/*/

As expected, with the lateness of the hour, Hermione was already home. What was unexpected was her attire, or lack of it. She was dressed in the skimpiest of tops and a pair of his boxer shorts which hung loosely from her body but fell below her knees.

Hermione turned from the stove, wand in hand, to grin at Severus. "Hello love. Dinner is almost ready. Roast chicken and vegetables. Go change into something more comfortable then come back and tell me how it went with the contractor."

Severus just stood there looking at Hermione.

Turning around again, Hermione hunched her shoulders. "What?"

"I imagine your odd outfit means you've had another hot flash."

"Odd outfit? I think it's a perfectly acceptable outfit if you allow for the fact I had to use a tightening spell on the boxers for a better fit."

Severus sighed, wondering why Hermione couldn't just give a direct answer. "Alright," he conceded. "The outfit will do. However, my question remains the same. Have you had another episode of fever?"

Waggling her finger at Severus, Hermione had some choice words. "If you must know, I did experience another hot flash. I'm dressed this way because even after a shower I continued to feel heat running through my body."

Ignoring the explanation about the choice of outfit, Severus honed in on Hermione's first sentence. "If I must know? You're talking nonsense. Of course I should know. Hot flashes could signal something amiss with the pregnancy or your body. Am I supposed to stand by and allow you or our child to be in distress? Just because my wand couldn't pinpoint a problem in your body, doesn't mean there isn't one."

Striding across the kitchen, Severus placed the back of his hand against Hermione's forehead, cheek and chest. "Merlin Hermione. You're burning up."

Drawing his wand, Severus ran it up and down Hermione's body and came away with the same result as last time. Her body was functioning properly.

Severus didn't want to panic, but all sorts of ideas shot through his head. If it wasn't Hermione, it had to be the baby who was in distress. "I'm beginning to feel that my child is in distress. Dinner can wait. I'd like us to go see an Emergency Healer at St Mungo's. Please go get dressed."

Hermione put down her wand and pushed past a startled Severus who thought she was actually going to the bedroom to do as he'd asked. However, she was back in ten seconds carrying The Silver Book. Thrusting the book at Severus, Hermione growled at him. "Turn to page three hundred-ninety-four."

Not taking Hermione's fierce demeanor lightly, Severus turned to page three hundred- ninety-four and quickly scanned the page. Giving Hermione a quick glance, Severus sat down in a chair to study the page more closely while she glared at him with her arms folded across her chest.

Severus heard her call him a git under her breath, but continued to study the page as though he hadn't.

/*/

Severus read over the page twice before sheepishly looking at Hermione. "I'm wrong."

"Yes Severus, you're wrong," answered Hermione, picking her wand up from the table. "Now may I get back to my dinner preparations? The baby and I are starving."

"I may have been wrong, but it was only out of concern. I wasn't being malicious. According to The Silver Book," continued Severus reading directly from the page. "Hot flashes while rare in most pregnant witches do appear, and as uncomfortable as they can be, are not a cause for alarm. The key word being rare. Hot flashes are not something I would have run across by chance."

"Really, Mr. Snape? Are you conceding that there are things in the magical world which exist even though you have no knowledge of them?"

Keeping his eye on page three hundred-ninety-four, Severus allowed himself a small smile as he fell on his sword. "Yes love. I am conceding that fact. However, you must admit that pregnancy is an area in which I'm not well versed."

"Too late. Don't try to step back now." A giggling Hermione taunted as she wrapped her arms around Severus' neck. "You've already conceded."

"That I have." He said leaning back to reach Hermione's lips. "Whoever would think a prestigious tome such as The Silver Book would contain information about pregnancy. I have been schooled. Since the book advises the pregnant witch who has the misfortune to experience hot flashes what to do, I now understand your choice of outfits. You should take a cool shower when the episodes are at their worst then dress in your most loosely fitting garments."

"And there you have it love. Shall we eat our dinner in peace?"

"Of course. I'll just get out of these work clothes and be back in a quick minute."

After Severus left the kitchen, Hermione burst into soft laughter. Good old Silver Book and good old page three hundred-ninety-four.

When Severus returned to the kitchen, his first words were to let Hermione know he'd heard her laughing, which set her off again.

"I'm sorry love. I couldn't help myself, but I do want to thank you for being so solicitous. From here, if something seems wrong, we'll refer to the chapter in The Book called Witches Ailments. Ailments indeed," she muttered, placing a plate in front of Severus. "Wizards make pregnancy sound like a disease."

Severus wanted to argue the point. Instead, he pointed out they might not need The Book after their visit to the OB Healer. Hermione relented a bit and nodded in agreement.

/*/

Julian had prepared dinner and he and Rouge were waiting patiently for Ethan to get home. Julian had received an Owl from Ethan outlining what had happened between him and Noah, and was prepared to soothe his partner. Julian liked and respected Noah. However, what hurt his partner hurt him, and he'd been on an internal rampage ever since he'd received Ethan's Owl. What he wouldn't give to have Noah in front of him. People took him for a kept boy, but he was much more than that. He was a strong wizard who happened to be in a relationship with another wizard. Justin dared anyone to test him. There would never be a time when he stood by and let someone denigrate Ethan without going to his aid. Ever.

He and Rouge were still sitting in a living room chair when Ethan Apparated in. Justin rushed to Ethan's side but was rebuffed.

"It's been settled J. Let's not talk about it. I sent off the Owl before Noah and I had a chance to talk. He realizes his mistake and I am satisfied with that."

Justin watched Ethan head to the bedroom with slumped shoulders knowing what had transpired had hurt Ethan more than he would let on. Following Ethan to the bedroom, Justin helped his lover out of his cloak and robes wrapping him in his arms before he could walk away. Justin kissed him on the forehead before asking if he wanted him to kill Noah. Ethan laughed as he wrapped his arms around Justin and kissed him back.

"I'm fine. Stop being a git. Noah and I have settled things. We move forward from here."

Neither Justin nor Rouge believed the words coming out of Ethan's mouth and had smothered him with the love he could count on.

"I'm hungry. Have you and Rouge done nothing all day other than sit around plotting. The plotting is over. I want to eat."

Justin grinned. "We'll have dinner then you may eat."

Ethan howled at the audacity of his lover. Rouge also added his purr-bark to the conversation.

/**/

Millie's replacement furniture had arrived on Wednesday, but she was working a double shift and had asked Lee to sort everything out after work.

Lee was the one who had been responsible for Vanishing a good portion of Millie's home furnishings, so he didn't have a problem putting the house back in order. His problem stemmed from the fact that over the past two days he'd become accustomed to Millie being at his flat and in his bed when he went to sleep and when he woke up. The truth be told, Lee didn't want Millie to return to her flat. It wasn't that he thought Corner would make another appearance. Corner was gone for good and for all. He just wanted Millie with him. He wanted to watch her eat, sleep, and even pee, among other things. He was that smitten.

After setting up the flat, Lee sat down on the new couch to reflect on how he'd become boyfriend material. He was MOTU. The wizard who was used to interacting with the gaggle of witches who vied for his attentions. One moment he'd been sitting there joking with Randy. The next he'd found himself staring into those eyes and listening to that laugh. How had that happened?

Lee Accio'd a Butterbeer from the fridge as visions of Millie doing various things slid through his mind. A word came unbidden to his mind. Love. He sat up so fast the Butterbeer nearly spilled onto the couch. Taking two quick swigs, Lee set the bottle down then began to argue with himself.

Love didn't happen in a matter of weeks,

…..but there wasn't any rule specifying how long it took a person to fall in love.

Great sex could be found in a number of places,

…..but sex with Millie was indescribable.

And on and on.

He and Millie meshed and melded when they were together, when they made love, even when they were only sitting side by side. They were like two pieces of a puzzle meant to interlock to become a finished piece. Lee wondered how long he could hold his words. How long would it be before he came right out with it? Taking a few more sips of Butterbeer, Lee was lost in thought when he felt lips on his neck. He jumped up like he'd been scalded to find Millie taking a step back and giving him a strange look.

"Damn Lee. What's gotten into you? You're sitting on a couch in my flat. Don't tell me you didn't expect me to come through sooner or later?"

Turning off his thoughts and turning on the charm, Lee reached around and pulled Millie over the back of the couch into his lap.

"You've caught me," Lee replied with a shaky laugh. "I was sitting here thinking about my lovely witch then you showed up. I suppose you'll have to do until the correct witch arrives."

Millie gave Lee two quick kisses before hopping off his lap. "I want to change out of these robes, then I have a few notes to make. Hopefully, I'll get my work done before I have to come out here to confront the witch who will be dead if she comes through those doors looking for you."

With a wink, Millie left the living room.

/*/

Unless Millie put him out, Lee didn't have any intention of going back to his flat, so he looked over the magical menus in Millie's kitchen drawer and decided to order their dinner. He settled on Thai food which they both liked. After placing the order, Lee poured two drinks then headed to Millie's small study.

When Millie looked up at him as he stood in the doorway, Lee knew. There was no need for discussion. It was as clear as the nose on his face. He _was_ in love with this witch, and it was going to be extremely hard for him to keep his feelings to himself for any reasonable amount of time.

"I'm almost done in here. Did you get so lonely you had to seek me out?"

Lee laughed and lied. "No, sweet love of mine. I only came to hurry you up. I ordered Thai food which should arrive at any moment. Get your beautiful arse in gear because I don't want to eat alone."

"I'm just about done love. I'll be out there before the delivery Owl arrives. Does this late dinner mean you'll be spending the night at Casa Millie? If so, I'm glad, because I'm a bit tired and don't feel like chasing you to your flat just to feel you near me. Go. I think I hear the delivery Owl."

Lee hadn't planned on going home, but it was so much more pleasing to have his witch ask him to stay.

/*/

From the time he and Hermione arrived at the shop Thursday morning, Severus had been in a state of anticipation wishing the time away as he waited for 10:00 am. Today was the day they would find out details about their child. Their child. Severus felt the knot forming in his chest. Never in his life had he expected to be this lucky. Oh, he had dreamed of such things when he and Hermione first started a relationship, but his hopes had been dashed when their relationship disintegrated. Now, he had received more than he could ever hope for. There wouldn't be any more hurting. He and Hermione were together and expecting a child. The gods, or Merlin had been good to him, and for that he was thankful. Reformed Death Eater and Voldemort hanger-on Severus Snape was excited and happy. The life he never thought possible was directly in front of him.

Severus looked up to find Hermione at his door. "It's 9:30 Severus. Time for us to go. Healer Smythe suggested we get there a few minutes before time to fill out our information sheets. I've reminded Neville, David and the lads we'll be out of the office for a few hours. Please get your cloak so we can go."

Nervous as all hell, Severus rose slowly not wanting Hermione to see he was experiencing a case of nerves. "Alright love. I'll just use the men's and be right with you. It'll just take me a moment."

Hermione watched her fiancé move toward the lavatory. He is as nervous as I am she thought. We'll each have to hold the other up.

/*/

Hermione and Severus were called for their appointment within five minutes of sitting down. Healer Smythe was a genial, older witch who, when asked, assured Hermione and Severus that their information would remain confidential until such a time they wanted to make it public. She was also understanding of their current non-married status.

Tapping the side of her nose, Lauren, which was what she insisted on being called, told Hermione she could register as Granger-Snape if she so wished. "You are Granger, and will be Snape in a matter of weeks which is long before the child is born, so we won't haggle over the small details."

"Thanks so much for your candor and discretion Lauren. I think you've reduced my anxiety level by half."

"Very good. We're ready to move on to the next step. Do you plan to stay in the room during the exam Mr. Snape?"

"Please call me Severus," Severus responded as he and Hermione glanced at each other. However, it was Lauren to the rescue with an explanation.

"Alright, Severus it is. Let me add a bit of clarification. I suggest you have a seat in the waiting area. Whether you remain in the room or not, Hermione will undress behind a privacy curtain and the exam will be done behind that same privacy curtain. I may have to ask Hermione questions during the examination. Even though most couples share everything between them, the questions might embarrass you more than they would Hermione. Rest assured, I'll call you right back in to go over the results as soon as the exam is complete. Subsequent exams will be much more simple and I definitely recommend you sit in then."

Severus leaned over Hermione and whispered good luck before excusing himself from the room.

Hermione gave Lauren a nervous smile before thanking her for being so astute.

"No need to thank me Hermione. Being astute is part of my job, especially with first time parents. Let's get started."

/*/

Lauren was very quick with her wand, for which Hermione was grateful. It was a bit unnerving to have a witch touching and feeling around her private areas. The thorough exam with questions and answers had taken only fifteen minutes. After Hermione had redressed, Lauren called Severus back in to hear the results.

Before sitting down, Severus gave Hermione's face a quick scan trying to gauge her demeanor. She appeared to be relaxed and in good spirits, so he took a seat, letting out a soft sigh of relief as he did.

/*/

After shuffling a few documents, Lauren got right into it. "Everything is fine with your child and your wife to be Severus. They are both healthy. Hermione has explained that you don't want to know the sex of your child until he or she arrives. That's fine. If you change your minds in the future, I'll be happy to perform the necessary test during the appointment. Hermione also mentioned your concern over her attacks of what OB Healers call hot flushes. While common in Muggle women, hot flushes are rare in witches. The flushes are uncomfortable but not dangerous, unless they are accompanied by fever. If you do become feverish, I suggest Severus cast a light, fever reducing spell. There are several remedies and suggestions which will help combat the flushes contained in the packet I'll give you before you leave.

"Hermione also mentioned using a Glamour Charm. As a OB/GYN Healer, it is my opinion that Glamour Charms may be used until to week sixteen without harm. After that, any charm might make the baby uncomfortable to the extent he or she stops gaining weight. Please use caution."

Severus was glad Lauren had given her opinion because he thought Glamour Charms a waste of time. Now he also knew them to be potentially dangerous. He and Hermione would have to have a chat about them.

"Now for the surprise," continued Lauren. "According to Hermione's calculations, she is eleven weeks along. However, my examination puts her at fourteen weeks, which means she is now in her second trimester. The vomiting she has been experiencing should decrease and disappear altogether within the next two weeks. The second trimester also means Hermione is past most early pregnancy dangers. Everything should go swimmingly from here forward. Hermione just has to remember not to exert herself, and all will be fine. I'll have my assistant Owl you with the date of your next appointment. Feel free to Owl me with any concerns. Do either of you have any questions?"

For several seconds, neither Hermione nor Severus could find their voice having relegated all but the fact Hermione was in the second trimester to the back of their minds.

A huge grin broke out on Severus' face as he reached out for Hermione's hand before making a comment. "The second trimester love. Our child is healthy and we have passed the danger point."

Hermione squeezed Severus' hand as she returned his grin. With the squeeze of his hand, Severus cleared his throat and straightened himself up in the chair. It was not in his nature to show this much emotion in front of a stranger. He and Hermione would celebrate when they were alone.

/*/

Packet in hand, Hermione landed at the shop seconds before Severus. They'd had a splendid appointment, and had tons to discuss, but right then they were back at work. Any discussions would have to wait.

Severus made a quick stop at Hermione's office door to mouth the words, I love you before heading to his office to bask in the glow of coming fatherhood.

Hermione gazed at the now empty doorway while whispering to herself. "I love you more Severus Snape."


End file.
